Dragon Ball Z x Steven Universe - Saiyan Saga
by eglan2012
Summary: Como seria se as Crystal Gems vivessem no mesmo lugar em que Goku e os outros personagens da série residem? Depois de anos juntos, verdades obscuras começam a surgir, envolvendo tanto o passado de Goku e de uma das Gems. Como será que conseguirão lidar com essa nova ameça, juntos? Baseado na série original de Akira Toriyama e na série de Rebecca Sugar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo: Surge um mini-Goku! Seu nome é Gohan**

 _Cinco anos passaram, num abrir e fechar de olhos, desde que Piccolo quis se apoderar do mundo! Porém, graças à Goku e às Crystal Gems, tudo voltou a normalidade! Reinava a paz no mundo todos os dias. Mas, uma nova ameaça vinha se aproximando!_

000

"Gohan!" - uma voz soou no ar. Perto da casa antiga de Goku, próximo de um Templo em ruínas das Crystal Gems, havia uma outra casa ao lado. - "Gohan, hora de comer!" - a voz chamou de novo.

Uma figura feminina humana chamava por alguém. - "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan, vem comer!" - enquanto chamava, duas figuras familiares e indiferentes surgiram pulando de galho em galho, até pousarem no chão gramado da floresta. - "Esta é perfeita!" - exclamou a figura masculina, olhando para a árvore em frente.

Em seguida, ele socou a árvore, derrubando-a no chão. Enquanto isso, a figura humana feminina olhava pros lados, e continuava chamando. - "Venha comer, Gohan!" - em seguida, seu olhar direcionou para baixo. - "O que é isso?" - perguntou ela, com um sorriso, ao ver as outras duas figuras com um tronco grande de árvore.

"E Gohan?" - perguntou ela, assim que um deles soltou o tronco de árvore no chão. - "É, nós também estamos morrendo de fome!" - respondeu a figura masculina, olhando para a ela. - "Mas o que você está dizendo? Eu perguntei se você viu o Gohan!" - "Huh? Eu não vi ele!" - respondeu ele, tranquilamente.

"Onde será que foi aquele garoto?" - perguntou a figura feminina, meio indignada. - "Se não comerem rápido, não poderão sair, e o mestre Kami está esperando por vocês lá!" - "É, nós vamos procurá-lo! Certo, Ametista?" - a figura masculina olhou para a figura menor, que assentiu para ele. - "Eu tenho quase certeza que ele não está muito longe!"

"Tá bom, não se preocupe!" - ele começou a correr, em direção a estrada. A figura menor foi envolvida numa luz, e saiu transformada numa coruja, e começou a voar. - "Eu conto com vocês dois!" - assim que eles saíram, a figura humana feminina suspirou e olhou pros lados. - "Esse garoto é igualzinho ao pai dele!"

000

Enquanto isso, num campo de aves altas e esquisitas, um homem colocava um punhado de feno numa caminhonete. Ele retirou o chapéu, e abanou. - "Falta só mais um pouco!" - em seguida, ele olhou para cima, e viu algo vindo do céu. Ele ficou assustado, quando uma bola de fogo cruzou pelo céu, indo parar em algum lugar do campo.

"Mas o que é isso? Será um meteorito ou um ÓVNI?! Ah, meu Deus!" - ele interrogou, após uma explosão ser ouvida de lá. - "Acho que eu vou lá ver!" - com isso dito, ele pegou a caminhonete, e começou a dirigir até lá. Em seguida, ele parou, e ficou em frente a cratera.

Uma espécie de esfera estava sob um imenso buraco. A figura humana caminhou até a cratera, segurando uma espingarda. - "Ah, isso não é um meteorito! Mas o que será?" - do nada, a esfera se abriu, deixando o fazendeiro assustado. Uma figura alta e com cabelo comprido saiu de lá, e começou a voar pelo ar.

O fazendeiro deu um passo para trás, quando a figura alta começou a pousar em frente a ele. - "Então é verdade, este planeta continua com vida! Aquele miserável do Kakarot!" - respondeu a figura, num tom rude. O fazendeiro ficou com mais medo ainda.

"Me diga logo, quem é você!" - ele gaguejou, enquanto preparava a espingarda. A figura alta não respondeu, apenas apertou num Scouter, e identificou o nível de poder do fazendeiro. - "Você só tem cinco de poder de luta! Você é um lixo!" - disse ele, se aproximando do fazendeiro. - "Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim! Eu acabo com você!" - gritou ele, apontando sua espingarda para ele.

Assim que a figura deu um passo, o fazendeiro atirou, mas este agarrou a bala antes mesmo de sequer lhe atingir. Com uma jogada, ele acertou no fazendeiro e na caminhonete. - "Ah, que raça tão pouco poderosa!" - ironizou ele, com um sorriso sádico. Em seguida, o Scouter direcionou para a direita, fazendo-o olhar para a direção oposta.

"Mas existe alguém, que é mais poderoso! Está a quatro mil oitocentos e oitenta!" - com isso dito, a figura começou a voar para esta direção. - "Deve ser Kakarot!" - gritou ele, enquanto voava pelo ar.

000

Em algum lugar do Templo das Crystal Gems, uma figura feminina começou a ter um sobressalto, e respirou fundo.

"Garnet!" - uma outra figura feminina apareceu, e a acudiu. - "Está tudo bem? O que houve?" - Garnet começou a ofegar muito, e começou a explicar. - "Tive uma visão do futuro! Estamos correndo sério perigo! Um ser de outro mundo chegou na Terra! E está indo atrás de Goku e de Gohan!"

Com isso dito, a figura ficou horrorizada. - "Minha nossa! Temos que ir atrás deles, antes que esse alienígena chegue antes!" - "Temos que avisar a Ametista e a Pérola!" - antes que pudesse dizer outra coisa, Garnet interrompeu.

"Creio que não será possível chamá-las! Pérola está incapacitada de lutar no momento, está muito longe daqui! E a Ametista foi com o Goku, indo atrás do Gohan!" - com isso, a figura ficou ainda mais sobressaltada.

"Então, eu vou pegar o Leão, e ir atrás da Pérola! Você, pegue o transportador mais próximo, e chegue até lá o quanto antes!" - com isso dito, Garnet assentiu, e começou a ir em direção ao transportador do Templo.

000

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da floresta, uma criança com uma cauda parecida com a de um macaco, caminhava chorando. - "Papai! Papai! Tia Ametista! Onde vocês estão?!" - ele gritou, e a voz ecoou por toda floresta. Como não houve resposta, ele começou a correr, enquanto ainda chorava. No fim, ele caminhou por um toco de tronco de árvore caído no chão, e se sentou por lá.

Do nada, sua atenção foi desviada, quando ele olhou para cima. Uma sombra passou pelo ar, e pousou sob o tronco. - "Você é uma mariposa real! A Tia Rose me falou sobre você!" - assim que ele começou a chegar perto, a mariposa começou a voar. Ele subiu sob o tronco e começou a correr atrás dela. - "Espera!"

"Espera! Espera!" - ele gritou, enquanto corria atrás dela. A mariposa pousou numa árvore. - "Ah, então você está aí! Ah é!" - com isso dito, ele começou a correr e pular, e acabou agarrando na árvore. Depois de várias tentativas de subir sob a árvore, ele começou a rodear sob a árvore, até tropeçar numa raiz.

Ele se levantou e se limpou. Ele voltou a olhar pra cima, e vira que a mariposa não estava mais por lá. Com isso, ele ficou um pouco chateado. Enquanto ainda caminhava pela floresta, ele olhou pro lado, quando ouviu algo se mexendo sob os arbustos. Ele se aproximou do arbusto, que voltou a se mexer.

Do nada, um animal saltou dos arbustos, fazendo o garoto cair, e tentar se afastar. O animal acabou se revelando ser um tipo de Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre. O animal rosnou, enquanto olhava para o garoto, que tremulava de medo. - "Vou fingir que estou morto!" - murmurou ele, se deitando no chão.

O animal ficou confuso, e se aproximou dele, e começou a farejá-lo. O animal começou a lambê-lo, e começou a morder alguma coisa, e se retirou em seguida. O garoto ficou quieto, até abrir os olhos, e notar alguma coisa. - "O meu chapéu!" - com isso, ele começou a chorar.

"Foi o meu papai que me deu!" - gritou ele, enquanto corria e chorava. O Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre parou e olhou para trás, vendo o garoto chorando. Para o seu desespero, o garoto começou a correr na direção dele, enquanto ainda chorava e berrava. Com isso, o animal começou a correr, enquanto este corria atrás dele.

Mesmo passando por obstáculos grandes, o garoto ainda corria atrás dele. No fim, ele se desviou, e o garoto acabou atravessando pelos arbustos. Ao abrir os olhos, ele olhou pros lados, e começou a cair no penhasco. Enquanto caia, ele fechou os olhos, esperando seu destino.

Ao abrir os olhos, ele percebeu que havia se segurado num galho de árvore com sua cauda, e caiu no chão. Ele se levantou, e se limpou novamente, antes de voltar a começar a chorar.

000

Enquanto isso, na floresta, as duas figuras chamavam pelo garoto. - "Gohan! Gohaaann!" - a figura masculina gritou. - "Cara, encare os fatos! O Gohan não está aqui! Se já esteve, não está mais! E eu acho que ele já era!" - comentou a figura menor. - "Não diga uma coisa dessas, Ametista! Nem de brincadeira!"

000

Enquanto isso, o garoto tentava atravessar um lago. -"Papai! Mamãe! Tia Ametista! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet!" - ele gritou, enquanto caminhava e chorava sob as rochas. Ele olhou pros lados, e viu um pássaro azul sob um pedaço de tronco de árvore. Ao reconhecer a tal espécie, ele começou a correr na direção da ave.

Ele se equilibrou sob o tronco, enquanto olhava para a ave. - "Como você é lindo!" - o pássaro se curvou, como resposta. - "Passarinho, sabe como eu me chamo? Gohan!" - respondeu o garoto, enquanto ainda olhava para a ave.

Do nada, ele começou a voar, fazendo com que Gohan se mexesse. - "Ei, espere!" - ao se erguer, o tronco em que ele estava se mexeu, fazendo-o cair na água. No fim, ele se ergueu e se segurou no tronco. - "Ah, Mamãe!" - ele começou a ser arrastado pela correnteza, junto com o tronco. - "Papai! Tia Ametista! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet! Me ajudem!"

000

Do outro lado da floresta, as duas figuras olhavam e andavam pros lados, até notarem algo pelos arbustos. Um chapéu se movendo podia ser visto. - "Ei, você aí! Você com esse chapéu!"- disse a figura masculina, ao avistar o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre, com o chapéu de Gohan.

O animal se virou, e andou à alguns passos, e ficou em frente às duas figuras. - "Esse chapéu é do meu filho! É do Gohan!" - o animal rosnou para os dois. - "Onde você o encontrou?" - perguntou ele, calmamente. O animal rosnou para eles, com um olhar ainda mais irritado. - "Onde você o encontrou?!" - gritou ele, num tom irritado.

Com isso, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre sobressaltou e tremulou de medo, fazendo com que o chapéu caísse no chão. Antes que os dois pudessem fazer alguma coisa, o animal saiu correndo, indo em direção dos arbustos.

000

No riacho, Gohan continuava se segurando sob o tronco. - "Papai!" - gritou ele, enquanto passava por uma leve e pequena cachoeira. - "Papai! Tia Ametista!" - o tronco se bateu sob uma pedra, jogando Gohan para o fundo d'água.

Ele novamente se ergueu, e se segurou no tronco. - "Mamãe! Mamãe!" - ao se apoiar, ele notou uma linha de cachoeiras e correntezas fortes a frente. Ele se segurou firme, enquanto cruzava estas correntezas.

000

Sob o céu, a figura masculina andava numa nuvem amarela, acompanhado de uma coruja roxa. Eles olhavam ao redor pelo chão, na esperança de encontrar o Gohan.

"Me ajudem! Me ajudem!" - gritou ele, tentando se segurar o mais firme possível sob o tronco. Enquanto isso, os dois desceram, e começaram a passar sob a água, enquanto o garoto gritava.

"Gohan!" - a figura masculina chamou, enquanto ele e a coruja roxa olhavam para baixo. - "Gohan!" - "Oh, Gohan! Apareça onde quer que esteja! Nós estamos preocupados!" - gritou a coruja, meio irritada.

"Papai! Tia Ametista!" - Gohan gritava, enquanto os dois olhavam pros lados. - "Olha, eu estou vendo ele ali!" - gritou a coruja, fazendo-o olhar para a direção amostrada. Ao avistar, ele encontrou o garoto segurando num tronco de árvore, sob o rio.

"Papai! Tia..." - "Gohan!" - ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - "Ei, ele ia gritar o meu nome também!" - a coruja roxa gritou, indignada. O garoto olhou pra cima, e sorriu ao ver os dois. - "Ah, olha só, é o papai e a tia Ametista!" - mas o alívio durou pouco, quando ele caiu por baixo do tronco.

Felizmente, ele mais uma vez se ergueu e se segurou no tronco. - "Aguente firme, filho! Nós vamos salvá-lo!" - com isso, os dois voaram para baixo, em direção a ele. - "Gohan!" - ele chamou, enquanto esticava a mão para agarrá-lo.

"Só mais um pouco!" - murmurou ele, enquanto esticava ainda mais. - "Ih, maninho! É melhor você olhar para isso!" - comentou a coruja, fazendo com que ele olhasse para frente. Havia uma pequena caverna em frente, e Gohan passou por ela. Assim que ele passou pela caverna, a figura masculina e a coruja roxa sobrevoaram pela montanha. - "Papai, tia Ametista, me ajudem!" - gritou o garoto, chorando.

"Gohan!" - "Aguente firme, que já vamos!" - gritaram os dois, enquanto passavam pela montanha. O garoto gritava e chorava, enquanto se segurava pelo tronco. Assim que alcançaram o topo, os dois seguiram direto pelas montanhas. - "Papai! Tia Ametista!" - Gohan novamente gritou, até avistar uma luz no fim do túnel.

Ele sorriu quando se aproximava da saída, mas o sorriso caiu quando ele percebeu que era uma cachoeira grande. - "Socorro!" - gritou ele, enquanto caia. A figura masculina e a coruja ficaram horrorizados, ao verem o limite. O tronco de árvore desapareceu na queda d'água. - "Gohan!" - os dois gritaram.

Os dois desceram e ficaram olhando sob a neblina. - "Gohan!" - "Será que ele..." - os dois disseram, enquanto olhavam para a água. Os dois ouviram o grito do garoto. - "Papai! Tia Ametista!" - "Tá legal!" - antes que pudessem saltar, os dois olharam para cima. - "Papai! Tia Ametista!" - e o encontraram segurando num galho de árvore bem longe da cachoeira.

"Papai! Tia Ametista!" - o garoto chorava e berrava, enquanto se segurava sob o galho. O garoto ficava chamando e murmurando por eles, enquanto eles levitavam na direção dele. Instantaneamente, ele parou ao olhar para a figura masculina. A coruja roxa voou, até pousar na cabeça dele.

Ele saltou, e o abraçou, ainda chorando. - "Eu fiquei com muito medo!" - murmurou ele, com medo. Em seguida, os dois olharam para a cachoeira, e ficaram confusos. - "Gohan, o que você fez?" - perguntou a figura masculina, meio confuso.

O garoto olhou para eles, e para baixo. - "Eu não sei o que..." - antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um chapéu vermelho pousou em sua cabeça. - "Pronto, achei que fosse precisar disso de volta!" - exclamou a coruja, se transformando novamente em uma garota baixa.

"Gohan, vamos voltar! A sua mãe está muito preocupada com você!" - respondeu a figura masculina. - "E depois, lembre-se, temos que ir a casa do mestre Kami o mais depressa possível!" - Com isso, o garoto sorriu para eles.

000

Enquanto isso, a figura alta e misteriosa continuava voando, passando direto para a cidade. As pessoas de lá estavam com as suas normais e pacatas de sempre, enquanto ele sobrevoava acima dela. - "Droga! Aquele miserável do Kakarot..." - murmurou ele, indignado.

000

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do deserto, uma figura misteriosa estava olhando para os arredores sob uma montanha. Do nada, ele se virou e olhou para cima, assustado com alguma coisa. - "Mas... que poder é esse? Será impossível?!..." - "Será Goku?!" - interrogou ele, meio surpreso e confuso.

Ele olhou para o céu, e começou a ver uma figura estranha se aproximando. - "Não é ele!" - reconheceu ele. A figura alta e misteriosa sobrevoou, até pousar em frente a ele. - "Sei que você não é Kakarot!" - "Mas quem é você? O que quer de mim?" - perguntou ele, meio surpreso e nervoso.

"Não quero absolutamente nada de você!" - respondeu a figura, de forma irônica. - "Então, por que veio, hã? Está querendo morrer?" - perguntou ele, meio desconfiado. A figura alta sorriu, e novamente respondeu. - "Acha que é muito poderoso!" - em seguida, ele apertou num botão de seu scooter, e começou a ler o nível de poder dele.

"O seu poder de luta é trezentos e vinte e dois! Daqui também tem indivíduos assim?" - "Mas você não é adversário indicado pra mim!" - "O que disse? Antes de mais nada, sabe com quem está se metendo?" - perguntou ele, indignado.

"Quem sabe..." - ironizou ele, deixando-o irritado. - "Vamos ver o que você tem!" - com isso, ele atirou na figura alta. Antes que ele pudesse sorrir, ele notou que a figura continuava intacta e ilesa.

"Que técnica mais ultrapassada! Você apenas está levantando poeira!" - exclamou ele, deixando-o completamente boquiaberto. - "Agora é a minha vez! Vou ensiná-lo o que é uma técnica verdadeira!" - antes que ele pudesse atirar alguma coisa, o scooter detectou alguma coisa. - "Hã?! O quê?! Tem alguém mais poderoso neste lugar!" - com isso dito, ele começou a sair do chão, enquanto a outra figura verde o observava com paranoia.

Ele pairou no ar, enquanto olhava as coordenadas no seu scooter. - "Vem daquele lado! Tem mil novecentos e nove! Tem muita energia! É o mais poderoso deste planeta! Tem que ser Kakarot!" - com isso dito, ele começou a sobrevoar na direção apontada.

Assim que ele se retirou, a figura verde caiu de joelhos no chão, e começou a ofegar de pavor. - "É impossível!" - "Eu não posso me mexer nem um milímetro!" - murmurou ele, meio surpreso.

000

Ao pousar em um transportador em algum lugar do deserto, Garnet ajustou os óculos, e ficou quieta por alguns segundos. - "Hm... está chegando cada vez mais perto! Temos que chegar o mais depressa possível e deter essa ameça, antes que seja tarde demais!" - murmurou ela, enquanto voltava a ativar o transportador, em que estava pousada.

000

Enquanto isso, a figura misteriosa sobrevoava acima das nuvens. - "Você perdeu o orgulho de ser um dos guerreiros Saiyajins! Os mais poderosos do universo!" - exclamou ele, enquanto se lembrava de quando ele (Kakarot) fora colocado numa nave, e mandado em uma nave quando ainda era um bebê.

"Kakarot!" - gritou ele, enquanto ainda voava pelo ar.

 _Quem são os guerreiros mais fortes do universo? Os chamados Guerreiros Saiyajins? O que significa Kakarot? Parece que Goku e este Guerreiro misterioso têm alguma relação! Conheçam finalmente a verdade sobre o passado de Goku, no próximo capítulo!_

 **Eu comecei com essa série, porque foi a primeira que eu vi na minha infância. Tentarei ter tempo para conseguir fazer a da série Dragon Ball também, e retratar a infância de Goku com as Gems. Por enquanto, leiam este capítulo e comentem. E infelizmente, não poderei mais continuar com a minha outra Fanfic, por que eu perdi os arquivos que continham a história completa (E sinceramente, estou pensando em deleta-lá de vez, pois não ficou muito boa). Então, decidi me redimir com esta nova. Ela se baseará na série Dragon Ball Z, mas com as Crystal Gems e alguns personagens.**

 **Bom, tenham um bom ponto de vista dela, deu muito trabalho para fazê-la, e a dublagem no meu país deve ser diferente da de outros países, principalmente a do país de origem. Bem, vamos nessa...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 1: Um guerreiro muito poderoso com antecedentes históricos: o irmão mais velho de Goku**

 _Incrível, Goku e Chi Chi já tem um filho! E seu nome é..._

"Passarinho, sabe como eu me chamo? Gohan!" - "Ei, espere!"

 _Mas de repente, apareceu um guerreiro de outro mundo, que quer acabar com a paz que há na Terra! E seu objetivo é..._

"É impossível! Não posso me mover um milimetro!"

 _E parece que Garnet tem algum alerta sobre esse novo Guerreiro..._

"Garnet!" - "Está tudo bem? O que houve?" - "Tive uma visão do futuro! Estamos correndo sério perigo! Um ser de outro mundo chegou na Terra! E está indo atrás de Goku e de Gohan!"

 _Será que elas conseguirão chegar a tempo, e impedir que essa visão aconteça?_

"Creio que não será possível chamá-las! Pérola está incapacitada de lutar no momento, está muito longe daqui! E a Ametista foi com o Goku, indo atrás do Gohan!" - "Então, eu vou pegar o Leão, e ir atrás da Pérola! Você, pegue o transportador mais próximo, e chegue até lá o quanto antes!"

000

"Você perdeu o orgulho dos Guerreiros Saiyajins! Os mais fortes do universo!" - a figura misteriosa gritou, enquanto sobrevoava sob as nuvens de tempestades. - "Kakarot! Kakarot!"

000

Numa ilha pequena com uma casa, um helicóptero pequeno pairava sob o ar, até aterrizar perto da casa. Uma figura feminina humana saiu e começou a correr em direção a porta. - "Tem alguém em casa? Oi, como vão?" - ao aparecer pela porta, três figuras ficaram surpresos ao vê-la.

"É Bulma!" - exclamou um deles, animado. - "Me disseram pra vir visitar vocês, e eu vim!" - Bulma explicou, num tom animado. - "Bulma, fazia tempo que não a víamos!" - exclamou o outro, segurando um copo de cerveja.

"Esta casa não mudou nada! Continua a mesma!" - suspirou ela, olhando ao redor da casa por dentro. - "Você é muito má! Sempre dizendo que andava muito ocupada, e não podia vir!" - disse mestre Kami, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

"Toma!" - gritou Bulma, lhe entregando uma caixa. - "Um presentinho para vocês!" - "Mas não precisava ter se preocupado com isso!" - respondeu ele. - "Eu quero apenas te dar um abraço de boas vindas!" - antes que ele pudesse chegar perto dela, Bulma lhe deu um golpe com a caixa, fazendo-o derramar o copo de cerveja.

"Não mudou nada! Não gosta das minhas brincadeiras!" - "E você continua um velho safado!" - ambos trocaram os comentários um contra o outro.

000

Enquanto isso, Goku, Gohan e Ametista voavam na nuvem amarela. Ambos olhavam ao redor. Ametista se transformou numa gaivota, e começou a acompanhar as outras gaivotas. - "Ah, olha pra mim! Eu sou uma gaivota!" - exclamou ela, acompanhado de uma risada.

Gohan e Goku deram uma leve risada, enquanto os três seguiam em frente no mar.

000

"A propósito, Bulma! O que aconteceu com o Yamcha?" - perguntou a figura masculina menor, equilibrando a caixa. Ao ouvir essa pergunta, Bulma começou a rosnar. - "Grr... Yamcha! Aquele idiota!... Como eu vou saber? Eu não suporto aquele cretino! Eu nem falei pra ele que íamos nos reunir aqui!"

Assim que se acalmou, ela voltou a se dirigir a ele, com um sorriso infantil. - "Ah, esqueçam dele, e vamos todos nos divertir!" - as duas figuras masculinas ficaram paradas, olhando para ela. - "Você está sempre brigando comigo!" - "Tem toda a razão!"

"A propósito, cadê a Launch?" - "Ela saiu com o Tien Shinhan, mas não sabemos pra onde!" - respondeu o menor, indo abrir a caixa. Ao abrir, ele percebeu que havia bolinhos de arroz, e pegou alguns.

000

Enquanto isso, a figura alta e misteriosa continuava sobrevoando pelo ar, com seu scooter notando algo em alguma direção. - _"Um objeto com muita energia está se movendo rápido demais!"_ \- pensou ele, seguindo para esta direção.

000

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da Terra, uma figura magra se via diante de uma árvore, com folhas rosadas. Ela recolheu uma espada, e começou a movê-la levemente com o vento. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela fazia o máximo possível de esforço para se concentrar.

Até ouvir uma voz por trás. - "Pérola?" - ao abrir os olhos, ela se virou, e reconheceu a figura por trás, com um leão rosa. - "Rose! O que faz por aqui?" - perguntou ela, com um sorriso. As duas se abraçaram, e se olharam.

"Rose! É realmente uma surpresa te encontrar!" - Pérola exclamou, com um sorriso. Mas logo caiu, ao ver a expressão de Rose. - "O que aconteceu?" - Rose se aproximou dela, com um olhar preocupado.

"Pérola, é o seguinte! Uma nova ameaça chegou na Terra! E está indo na direção de Goku e de Gohan! Temos que ir e detê-lo! Antes que seja tarde demais!" - explicou ela, desesperada. Pérola pareceu confusa.

"Mas o quê exatamente?" - ela interrogou, meio nervosa. - "Olha, no caminho, eu explico! Mas vamos, não temos muito tempo!" - com isso, Pérola e Rose correram até o Leão, e subiram nele. O animal começou a correr, até ativar um portal com seu rugido, e passar com ele com as duas Gems em cima.

000

"Olhe, lá está a casa do mestre Kami!" - exclamou Goku, enquanto ele, Gohan e Ametista voavam na direção da casa, localizada numa ilha pequena. - "Eh, eh! Hora de nos reunirmos com uns velhos amigos!" - murmurou Ametista, sorrindo.

000

"Maldito Kakarot!" - exclamou a figura alta, enquanto sobrevoava. - "Não vou deixá-lo escapar!"

000

Assim que chegaram perto do chão, Goku e Gohan aterrizaram no chão. Ametista pousou no chão, e se transformou na forma original. - "Oi!" - "Nós estamos aqui!" - Bulma e a figura masculina menor olharam para a porta, e ficaram surpresos.

000

Enquanto isso, a figura alta e misteriosa continuava sobrevoando, e notando outro sinal detectado do seu scooter.

000

Bulma abriu a porta, e ela e a figura menor reconheceram as duas figuras. - "Goku! Ametista!" - "Oi!" - Goku e Ametista acenaram de volta. - "E aí, Bulma? Já tinha um tempo em que não via vocês dois, e o mestre Kami também!" - berrou a pequena Gem, sorrindo para eles. - "E esse garoto?" - Bulma perguntou, meio confusa. Os outros dois também demonstraram o mesmo olhar.

"Agora você está trabalhando como babá, Goku?" - a figura menor perguntou. Goku olhou para o garoto, e respondeu para eles. - "Ele é meu filho!" - ao ouvirem isso, os três ficaram pasmados. - "O QUÊ?!"

"É, é sim! Não é mesmo, Ametista?" - com isso dito, a pequena Gem assentiu para ele. - "Vamos, diga olá!" - o garoto olhou para o Goku e para Ametista, antes de olhar de volta para eles. - "Olá!" - ele reverenciou, timidamente.

"Olá!" - os quatro reverenciaram de volta. - "É o seu filho?" - perguntou mestre Kami. - "O nome dele é Gohan!" - respondeu Goku. Enquanto conversavam, Gohan olhou para a tartaruga, que sorriu para ele. - "Oi!" - murmurou ele.

"Gohan, que prazer! Você deu a ele o nome do seu falecido avô!" - mestre Kami comentou. - "É..." - "Você nos surpreendeu! Não pensei que fossemos conhecer o seu filho!" - em seguida, Bulma se aproximou dele.

"Gohan, quantos anos tem?" - com essa pergunta, Gohan começou a contar nos dedos. - "Um... dois... três... quatro anos!" - "Ah, apesar de ser seu filho, sabe contar muito bem!" - Bulma comentou, com um sorriso.

"É que a Chi Chi é bem rigorosa com ele!" - "É, ela força o garoto a estudar o dia todo!" - comentou Ametista, com um sorriso irônico. - "Eh... escuta Gohan, o que quer ser quando crescer?" - Bulma perguntou para ele. - "Hm... um grande investigador!" - "Hã, como é que é?! Quer ser um grande investigador?!"

Gohan não respondeu, apenas se esgueirou sob Goku, tentando se afastar da tartaruga. - "Hm?... Tem cauda?" - Bulma notou, ao ver a cauda. - "É, não se lembra que eu também tinha?" - Goku comentou, com um sorriso.

"É verdade!" - um deles comentou. - "Eh... escuta Goku! Por acaso, não aconteceu nada de estranho com o garoto?" - perguntou Bulma, olhando nervosamente para ele. - "De estranho?!" - com isso, mestre Kami interveio. - "É, por exemplo, não notou nenhuma mudança nas noites de lua cheia?"

"Nas noites de lua cheia?!" - "Eh... não tenho certeza! Sempre durmo cedo!" - respondeu Goku, em dúvida. Seus olhares foram desviados, ao avistarem Gohan montando sob a tartaruga. - "Por quê?!" - ao ouvirem essa pergunta, Ametista, Bulma e os demais ficaram sobressaltados.

"Nada, não é nada! Esqueça! Não é nada especial! Nada em especial!" - exclamou Kami, enquanto Bulma, Ametista e a figura masculina menor disfarçavam.

Enquanto isso, Gohan desembarcou da tartaruga, e correu na direção da maré. - "Eh, escuta Goku! Mas esse garoto é forte, que nem você?" - "Bom, eh... eu acho que ele tem poder sim, mas Chi Chi sempre se aborrece quando eu levo ele para treinar!" - respondeu Goku, olhando para o seu filho.

"Por quê? Esse é mesmo uma lástima!" - "Sim, eu sei disso, Krillin! É mesmo uma lástima! Seja lá o que seja isso!" - comentou Ametista, olhando para o garoto jogando pedra-papel-tesoura com um caranguejo. - "Ela disse que nós não precisamos mais de artes marciais, agora que o mundo todo vive em paz!" - "E que de agora em diante, será a época dos estudos!"

Com isso, mestre Kami começou a rir. - "Então, aquela garota tão bonita tornou-se uma mamãe muito rigorosa!" - eles observavam o garoto, que começou a correr na direção de Goku e de Ametista. - "Gohan, o que tem aí no seu chapéu? É uma Esfera do Dragão?" - "É, é a de quatro estrelas! Uma lembrança do meu avô!" - Goku explicou.

"Eu fui buscá-la pra dar pra ele!" - Gohan segurou seu chapéu para ver direito a Esfera do Dragão, em seu chapéu. - "E também encontrei a de três e a de seis estrelas! Mas eu deixei em casa!" - Goku concluiu, enquanto o silêncio rodeava sob eles.

"Ah, sempre que eu vejo uma esfera, eu sinto saudade das Esferas do Dragão!" - Bulma comentou, com olhar saudoso em seu rosto. Goku, Gohan e Ametista olhavam para ela, sorrindo de volta.

Krillin recolheu uma pedra do chão, e se dirigiu aos dois. - "Goku, Ametista, vocês vão juntar as Esferas do Dragão e fazer um pedido especial?" - e jogou a pedra sob a água. - "Na verdade, não tenho nenhum desejo especial!" - Goku respondeu, enquanto pegava e jogava uma pedra sob o mar. - "Muito menos, eu!"

No entanto, ao jogá-la, a pedra voou direto pelo ar, e passou voando. Mestre Kami observou aquilo, e começou a pensar. - _"Pensei que Goku não tinha mais tanta força, agora que não existem mais batalhas, mas... "_ \- sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida, após ouvir os demais começar a falar.

"Você continua tendo uma força incrível!" - Krillin comentou, sorrindo. Do nada, Goku sentiu uma energia estranha, e tomou uma pose defensiva. - "O quê... o quê?..." - murmurou ele, meio nervoso. - "O que foi?" - Kami perguntou. - "É maninho, você está me assustando, o que aconteceu?" - perguntou Ametista, meio nervosa.

"Tem... tem alguma coisa que está voando pra cá!" - "Quê?..." - Bulma murmurou, olhando para o oceano. - "Mas eu não estou vendo nada!" - Krillin respondeu, olhando pros lados. - "Será que é o Yamcha?" - Bulma perguntou, indignada. - "Eis o momento em que você precisa da Garnet, e ela não está aqui!" - comentou Ametista, num tom de voz irônico.

Goku ficava nervoso, enquanto olhava pros lados, procurando por alguma coisa. - "Posso sentir o poder incrível! O que será?" - murmurou ele, ainda mais nervoso. Ele ficou concentrado em um ponto, até encontrar algo vindo do céu.

"Aí vem! Está vindo pra cá!" - gritou ele. - "É, e o que pode ser isso?" - berrou Krillin, ficando nervoso. A figura alta e misteriosa começou a chegar perto deles. Goku começou a ficar nervoso. - "Ai, o que nós vamos fazer agora?" - berrou Ametista, nervosa.

 _"Quem é?"_ \- Goku pensou, enquanto via a figura se aproximando cada vez mais deles. - _"O que significa esse cheiro de morte?"_ \- mestre Kami pensou, enquanto o via pousar em frente a eles. Todos, com exceção de Bulma e de Gohan, se posicionaram em defesa. Ametista removeu o chicote de sua Gem, e ficou com olhar de determinação.

Goku ficou nervoso, enquanto olhava para a figura misteriosa. Ambos se encaravam, com olhares de determinação. Enquanto se encaravam, o scooter da figura alta lia os níveis de poder de Goku. - "Finalmente o encontrei! Você cresceu bastante!" - comentou a figura, deixando Goku surpreso.

"Ele te conhece, irmãozinho? Mas como?" - Ametista perguntou, meio cética. - "Eu o reconheço, só de vê-lo, Kakarot!" - a figura respondeu, olhando para ele. Por um segundo, Goku pareceu confuso. - "Kakarot?!" - "Você é igualzinho ao seu pai!" - a figura alta respondeu novamente. Todos tiveram um sobressalto.

"Eu não entendo nada! O que ele está dizendo?" - Krillin perguntou, meio confuso. - "Cara, se nem eu sei, imagine você! Praticamente falando, também não sei quem é esse cara!" - Ametista respondeu, brandando seu chicote.

"Kakarot, o que está fazendo neste planeta?" - a figura novamente perguntou, indignado. - "O seu dever era acabar com esta raça, era o que tinha que fazer!" - Goku ficou cada vez ainda mais nervoso e confuso. - "Como assim, acabar com a raça humana? Não foi isso que a Rose nos falou para fazer!" - berrou a pequena Gem, confusa e indignada.

"O que esteve fazendo todo esse tempo?" - ainda confuso, Goku olhou para trás, e encontrou o mestre Kami se escondendo por trás de um pilar de madeira. - "Olha aqui, eu não sei quem você é, nem o que está procurando, mas é melhor ir embora daqui!" - Krillin se dirigiu até ele, em modo desafiante. - "É, vai embora, o quanto antes!" - Ametista gritou, irritada.

A figura apenas sorriu, enquanto via o baixinho fazer gesto para ele se retirar. - "Que que você está fazendo?" - a pequena Gem perguntou, meio incrédula. - "Ah... ei, isso não é hora de encher a cara! Quer um conselho? Cai fora, entendeu?!" - enquanto Krillin falava, Goku sentiu uma energia estranha vindo dele.

"Krillin, não se aproxima!" - Goku gritou, mas já era tarde. A figura usou sua cauda como chicote, e mandou Krillin para longe. Ametista se preparou para agarrá-lo, mas fora empurrada junto com ele, e começaram a ir em direção do mestre Kami, que se retirou do caminho, fazendo com que eles se esbarrassem contra a parede de madeira e de concreto da casa.

"Krillin! Ametista!" - Goku gritou, ao ver seu melhor amigo e sua figura de irmã feridos sobre o buraco na casa. Krillin gemeu, enquanto a pequena Gem se levantava. - "Nós estamos bem!" - ela gritou, enquanto o ajudava. Goku suspirou aliviado, mas isso não diminuiu sua raiva.

"Seu... seu... " - ele começou a rosnar para a figura, até notar que ele possuía uma cauda. Mestre Kami e Bulma ficaram pasmados. - "É uma cauda! Esse cara tem uma cauda!" - Goku exclamou, surpreso. Ametista em seguida, passou pela porta, e também ficou boquiaberta. - "Mas... mas como isso é possível?! Eu não estou entendendo nada!"

"Acho que agora, você já sabe a minha verdadeira identidade!" - a figura alta respondeu, olhando para ele. - "Sua identidade?!" - Goku ficou cada vez ainda mais confuso, enquanto começava a empurrar o Gohan, que estava assustado. Ametista notou isso, e correu para abraçá-lo defensivamente. - "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ele continuava a empurrar o Gohan, que o segurava firmemente. - "Não!" - berrou ele, pouco antes de ser agarrado pela Bulma. Ametista caiu para trás, pouco antes de ser arrastada também. - "Ei, me solta! Não preciso ser puxada pra longe do meu maninho!"

"Kakarot!" - Goku voltou a focar na figura, após este te chamar novamente. - "Você é um canalha! Esqueceu até disso!" - "Acho melhor não ficar me chamando por esse nome tão estranho, entendeu?" - exclamou ele, enquanto começava a encará-lo. - "Meu nome é Goku!"

A figura alta ficou confusa, porém, indignada. - "Como se atreve a dizer isso?" - Gohan observava tudo, e conseguiu se desvencilhar, e correr em direção do seu pai. Ametista aproveitou a oportunidade, e começou a correr também.

"Gohan! Ametista!" - Bulma começou a correr atrás dos dois. - "Papai!" - Gohan murmurou, enquanto ele e Ametista se aproximavam de Goku. Ele agarrou a perna de seu pai, que começou a empurrá-lo insistentemente. - "Vai pra lá!" - murmurou ele.

"Kakarot, por acaso você não recebeu um golpe muito forte na cabeça? Vamos, responda!" - a figura perguntou, meio indignada. Ametista pôs as mãos na boca, como se tivesse lembrado de algo. Mestre Kami também ficou surpreso.

"Um o quê?!" - Goku murmurou, meio confuso. - "Quando era criança, não bateu a cabeça com força?" - perguntou a figura, meio cético. Goku conseguiu empurrar o Gohan, dando tempo de Bulma agarrar ele e Ametista pra longe. - "Já disse para não me puxar desse jeito pra longe do meu maninho!"

"Quero que me responda!" - ele novamente gritou, deixando Goku nervoso. Ametista ficou tão pasmada pelo susto, que Bulma teve facilidade para puxá-la junto com o Gohan. - "Sim!" - Goku afirmou, sem rodeios. - "Eu não me lembro muito bem, mas quando criança, levei um golpe muito forte na cabeça!"

"O quê?" - murmurou a figura alta. Bulma abraçava firmemente Gohan e Ametista, enquanto observava os dois. - "Ainda tenho a cicatriz! Uma conhecida minha ajudou a cuidar de mim, quando era criança!" - "Exatamente como eu imaginava!" - ele resmungou para si mesmo.

"Mas o que você tem a ver com tudo isso?!" - Goku exclamou, desconfiado. - "Goku!" - mestre Kami o chamou. - "Há muito tempo, o seu avô Gohan me contou que um dia, encontrou um objeto no lugar mais profundo do vale! Ao chegar perto, viu uma cápsula em forma de esfera! Dentro dela, se encontrava um bebê com cauda!" - Ao ouvir isso, Ametista teve um leve sobressalto. - _"É a mesma nave que encontramos por lá!"_ \- pensou ela.

"Ele levou o bebê para criá-lo! Mas... parecia muito agressivo, e ele teve muita dificuldade para cuidar dele! Mesmo com a ajuda das Crystal Gems!" - Ametista teve uma leve lembrança daquele dia. Ela se lembrara de Goku ser muito agressivo com seu avô, mas no entanto, ele era muito calmo e pacífico com ela, com a Rose e Garnet. Era como se houvesse uma conexão entre eles.

No entanto, mestre Kame continuou com a história. - "Um dia, o bebê caiu no precipício, e recebeu um golpe mortal! Mas sobreviveu, cercado de todos os cuidados! O bebê não voltou a ser agressivo, e desde então, tornou-se muito bondoso!" - com isso, ele finalizou a história.

"E essa criança era eu?" - Goku perguntou, meio surpreso. Mestre Kami assentiu. - "Sim, Goku! Essa criança era mesmo você!" - Ametista se aproximou, e confirmou a história de Kami. - "Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo! Você não era assim com nós três! Por que será?..." - "O que significa tudo isso?" - Bulma interrogou, a interrompendo.

"Por acaso, o Goku tem alguma coisa a ver com essa pessoa?" - "Se tem, eu não sei! Talvez a Garnet, a Pérola e a Rose saibam disso! Quer dizer, não que a Pérola tenha convivido conosco, mas ela ficou um tempão no espaço! E talvez, ela o conheça e... "

Com essa dúvida, os três se viraram para a figura alta, que os encarava. - "Eu quero saber quem é você? Diga logo, vamos!" - Goku gritou, apontando para a figura. - "Você é um inútil, por ter esquecido de tudo, seu desastrado! Mas tudo bem, eu farei você lembrar!" - com isso, ele começou a contar.

"De agora em diante, terá que trabalhar duro para nós! Tanto para nós, quanto para as Gems!" - todos olhavam para ele, com confusão e pavor. - "Será essa, a sua obrigação! O planeta natal necessita disso!" - Krillin já havia se recuperado, e se levantou do buraco. - "Ah, olha só! Ele já se recuperou!" - Ametista comentou, ao vê-lo se levantar.

"Tudo bem, Krillin? Não se machucou?" - Goku perguntou, preocupado. - "Ah, tenha muito cuidado, Goku! Não confie nesse cara!" - Krillin respondeu, ainda meio atordoado. Goku olhou de volta para ele, e assentiu. - "Acho que você tem razão!" - "Na verdade, eu sinto um pouco de medo ao olhar para ele! É a primeira vez que eu sinto isso!"

 _"Não consigo entender!"_ \- pensou Goku, meio nervoso. - "Acho que eu vou explicar! Você não pertence a raça humana deste planeta!" - a figura alta novamente respondeu, deixando-o nervoso. - "Seu planeta natal, é Vegeta! Você pertence aos Guerreiros mais fortes do Universo! Você é um Saiyajin!"

Com isso dito, Goku sentiu seu mundo se desmoronar. Ametista se sentiu pasmada. Agora, ela entendia porque Rose, Garnet e Pérola não gostavam de falar deste assunto com ela e com Goku. Nos últimos anos, Pérola era quem era mais cismada com isso. Mas o porque, ela não entendia. Será que ela já havia visitado esse planeta natal dos Saiyajins? As outras Gems, como a Rose e Garnet, também tinham alguma coisa a ver com isso? Se tinham, por que não contaram para ela também? Ela também tinha o direito de saber da verdade. Mas por que esconderam isso dela e do Goku durante todos esses anos? Havia algo mais nessa história?

"Do universo?!" - "Saiyajin?!" - Bulma e Krillin pareciam pasmados. Do nada, uma luz apareceu por trás da casa, e três figuras altas e um leão rosa saltaram sobre a casa, e ficaram boquiabertas. - "E eu sou seu irmão mais velho! Sou Raditz!" - completou ele, sem rodeios.

Ao ouvir isso, as três Gems ficaram pasmadas com a revelação. - _"Raditz?! Mas o que ele faz aqui?!"_ \- Pérola pensou, com as mãos sob a boca. - "Essa não, chegamos tarde demais!" - Garnet anunciou, paralisada. Enquanto isso, Goku se sentia mal com aquela revelação bombástica. Era como se tudo que ele conhecia, havia morrido. E para piorar, Rose, Garnet e Pérola pareciam saber de tudo, mas não lhe contaram nada. E não tinham um porquê. Aquilo era demais, até mesmo para elas mesmas. Ele não podia culpá-las por aquilo.

"Ele é o irmão mais velho do Goku?!" - Krillin perguntou, boquiaberto. - "O quê? São irmãos?!" - Bulma repetiu, chocada. - "É mentira!" - Em seguida, Rose e Garnet direcionaram seus olhares para a Pérola. - "Você sabia disso, Pérola?" - Rose perguntou, meio preocupada. - "Isso é mentira!" - Goku insistiu.

"Não pode ser! Se o Goku é um extraterrestre, então por que ele está aqui na Terra?" - Krillin perguntou, totalmente confuso. Raditz apenas sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Goku ficava nervoso. Pérola ficou muito sentida com aquilo, enquanto segurava suas mãos com muita firmeza em sua boca. Era como um segredo obscuro até para si mesma, então, aquilo era muito doloroso para si mesma.

"A resposta é simples! Kakarot, você foi enviado para este planeta, para acabar com todo ser humano que se colocasse em nosso caminho!" - Raditz explicou, com muito rigor. - "Como é?" - Goku ficou confuso, porém, surpreso. - "Como assim?" - Ametista repetiu, pasmada. Rose, Garnet e Pérola ficaram sentidas com aquilo. - "Nós, os Saiyajins, somos uma família de poderosos Guerreiros!"

"Nossa, essa eu realmente não sabia!" - comentou a pequena Gem, meio séria, e meio animada. Garnet cobriu sua boca com a sua mão, calando-a. - "Somos mandados pelo universo, para procurar planetas com bom meio ambiente! E eliminamos todos os indivíduos que vivem neles! E por último, vendemos o planeta a um preço muito alto para os extraterrestres! E isso inclui as Gems, de Homeworld!"

"Sempre mandamos Guerreiros adultos aos planetas em que vivem lutadores mais fortes! Mas aos planetas fracos, como este, mandamos bebês, como foi o seu caso!" - "E pra quê mandar os bebês para esses planetas? E o que as Gems tem a ver com tudo isso?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, meio confusa. Pérola pôs a mão em seu ombro, e começou a explicar o resto.

"Na verdade, temos tudo a ver, Ametista! As Gems e os Saiyajins se relacionaram a muitos e muitos anos atrás! E com isso, nossas espécies se entenderam muito bem, durante anos! E eu acho que foi por isso que Goku não fora agressivo com vocês três, quando ele chegou na Terra como Kakarot! E quando os Saiyajins encontravam Gems nestes planetas, eles automaticamente se conheciam e se davam super bem!" - "Em muitos casos, as Diamantes vendiam Gems para os Saiyajins como parte do serviço! Cada Gem tinha que seguir seu cargo neste planeta! Mas eu fui só uma das Gems de intercâmbio a não seguir muitas ordens neste planeta, e infelizmente, não fiquei por muito tempo por lá!"

Com mais dessa revelação, Goku se sentiu cada vez mais destruído por dentro. - "Se o que diz é verdade, vocês são o pior que pode existir! Isso é terrível!" - Krillin exclamou, indignado. - "Piccolo não é nada comparado a vocês!" - Bulma abraçou Gohan e Ametista, enquanto não acreditava no que ouvira. - "Eu não posso acreditar que mandem um bebê sozinho!" - Raditz rosnou ao ouvi-la dizer isso. Ametista se desvencilhou do abraço, e se dirigiu às três Gems. - "E eu não acredito que vocês todas esconderam este segredo obscuro de todos nós!"

Com isso, Rose, Garnet e Pérola ficaram mal cada vez mais, em especial a Pérola. Enquanto discutiam, Raditz direcionou seu olhar em Gohan e na pequena Gem. Para a sua surpresa, o garoto tinha uma cauda. E a pequena Gem era muito diferente de outras Ametistas que ele já vira.

"Ah, Kakarot! Dentro de alguns anos, você sozinho poderá acabar com todos os terrestres! Claro, se lembrar da ordem que foi dada a você!" - Goku ficou cada vez mais nervoso e confuso. - "Por sorte, pode se ver a lua aqui, deste planeta!" - complementou Raditz, olhando para o céu. Isso só deixou Goku ainda mais confuso.

"Espere aí! Por que você disse que é uma sorte, ver uma lua daqui?" - "É, qual é o seu joguinho, Rad?" - Ametista interrogou, errando o nome do Saiyajin. Raditz olhou para a Gem menor, mas ignorou o comentário, e se dirigiu ao Goku. - "Não seja idiota! Nós os Saiyajins, podemos lutar com toda a nossa força, quando vemos a lua cheia!" - "E por que veriam a lua cheia?!" - Ametista interrogou, antes de ser calada pela Pérola.

Krillin, Bulma, mestre Kami, e as outras duas Gems tiveram um arrepio ao se lembrarem disso. - "Que história é essa? Eu não estou entendendo nada que você tá falando!" - "O quê?!" - o Saiyajin alto ficou pasmado, e ao mesmo tempo, zangado. - "Eh... olha, Raditz! Se encararmos os fatos, podemos tentar entrar num acordo, e então podemos resolver isso tudo de uma vez!" - Pérola murmurou, com nervosismo em sua voz.

"I-i-i-impossível! E a sua cauda?" - com essa pergunta, Goku olhou para trás de si mesmo, onde sua cauda se localizava antes. - "O que aconteceu com sua cauda?!" - Raditz interrogou, indignado. Gohan se encontrava ainda mais assustado. - "A minha cauda, ela foi arrancada a muito tempo de mim!" - Goku respondeu, para o desgosto do Saiyajin.

"Como... como... como... como pode? Você... é um imbecil!" - Goku ficou cada vez mais confuso com aquilo. - "É por isso que você se dá muito bem com os indivíduos e com essas Gems deste planeta!" - Garnet, Rose e os demais ficaram assustados, com cada palavra que ele dizia. - "Agora, chega! Eu não estou nem aí se venho de outro planeta, e eu sou sabe sei lá quem ou se você é meu irmão mais velho! Krillin tem razão! Vocês são o que há de pior!"

Raditz não voltou a responder mais nada, apenas ficou olhando para ele, com um sorriso sádico. - "Rose Quartz e as outras Crystal Gems fizeram bem em não contar a mim e a Ametista sobre a verdade! Isso só iria nos fazer nos sentir um lixo! Elas nos protegeram de uma desgraça!"

"Eu sou Goku, e fui criado aqui, como a Ametista! Agora, vá embora daqui!" - Goku gritou, indignado. -"Isso mesmo, vá embora!" - Bulma gritou, meio assustada. - "É, não tem nada para você aqui! Então, suma daqui!" - a pequena Gem exclamou, retirando o seu chicote de sua pedra e brandindo-o pros lados. - "Você não tem mais o direito de vir controlá-lo, por isso saía agora deste planeta!" - Garnet gritou, ativando suas manoplas. Rose e Pérola também pegaram suas espadas.

"Eles tem razão! O passado não importa mais! Agora Goku tem o direito de ser um terrestre!" - Mestre Kami declarou, meio indignado. - "Foi Goku que salvou este planeta da destruição! Vá embora!" - Krillin gritou, irritado.

No entanto, Raditz sorriu maliciosamente, e andou na direção deles. Garnet teve um leve arrepio disto. - _"Vai ser quase como na minha visão!"_ \- pensou ela, assustada. - "Não posso fazer isso!" - declarou ele, indo na direção de Bulma, de Gohan e de Ametista. Bulma conseguiu tirá-los de lá, a tempo, mas Raditz logo parou, e ficou em frente a casa.

"Além do mais, a família dos Saiyajins era muito reduzida! O planeta Vegeta explodiu, porque um meteorito se chocou com ele, repentinamente!" - explicou ele, meio chateado. Ao ouvir essa revelação, Pérola ficou horrorizada e muito mal com isso. Era como se uma parte dela tivesse morrido daquele planeta. - "A maior parte dos Saiyajins desapareceu do universo! O nosso pai e a nossa mãe também!"

Goku não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando ele. Em seguida, Raditz novamente voltou a se mover. - "Sobraram vivos, somente quatro Saiyajins! E isso inclui você! O outro sou eu! E o terceiro foi mandado a lutar num outro planeta! E o último foi mandado a um planeta desconhecido!" - declarou ele, sem rodeios.

Goku ficou quieto, enquanto engolia essa informação. Rose, Ametista e Garnet ficaram surpresas com mais dessa revelação. Pérola começou a se sentir um pouco aliviada, porém, também se sentia muito doente por dentro.

"Em certa ocasião, pudemos encontrar um bom planeta! Queríamos atacá-lo, porém... éramos apenas três contra um planeta inteiro! E foi nesse momento, que pensei em você!" - com isso, Goku se sentia mais nervoso, porém mas indignado consigo mesmo. - "Mas você ainda não possui o seu poder de luta completo!" - Raditz começou a se aproximar deles. - "Se você e essas Gems se unirem a nós três, poderemos conseguir!"

Assim que ele chegou mais perto, Goku começou a ficar nervoso por dentro. - "Afaste-se!" - exclamou ele, num tom ameaçado. Do nada, ele sentiu algo lhe pegando pelo pulso, mas não se desesperou. Pois se tratava de Garnet, o puxando para longe do Saiyajin alto. - "Afaste-se!" - gritou ele, no momento em que foi agarrado epuxado do chão.

"Abra os olhos, Kakarot!" - exclamou Raditz, sem rodeios. Garnet, Rose e Pérola tomaram poses defensivas diante de Goku. - "Será divertido! Não sente como corre em você, o sangue dos Saiyajins?" - com cada palavra que ele falava, Gohan e Ametista ficaram assustados.

"Papai, eu estou com medo!" - Gohan murmurou, a ponto de chorar. - "Pssst... fique calmo! Enquanto eu estiver aqui, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar!" - Ametista murmurou, enquanto o abraçava. - "Para de falar besteira!" - Goku se exaltou, se desvencilhando do abraço de defesa das outras Gems.

Raditz deu um sorriso malicioso, ao receber esse comentário. - "Mas nem morto, eu nunca vou ajudar você a destruir o planeta!" - Goku exclamou, num tom indignando. - "Vai ajudar, sim!" - disse ele, olhando para outra direção. Ao olhar para trás, Goku percebeu que ele estava olhando para Gohan. Bulma e Ametista o abraçaram firmemente ao perceberem isso.

"A pouco tempo, uma coisa me chamou atenção! Por acaso, é o seu filho? Esse que está atrás de você?" -ao entender suas reais intenções, Goku ficou cada vez mais indignado. - "Não! Não!" - com isso, as outras três Gems passaram a ficar diante de Gohan, Bulma e Ametista, com suas armas nas mãos.

"Não minta pra mim!" - Raditz exclamou. - "O que me diz dessa cauda? Não é uma prova de que ele tem sangue dos Saiyajins?" - ao notar isso, Bulma escondeu a cauda de Gohan, enquanto Ametista se pôs na frente dele, com seu chicote na mão. Com isso, todos começaram a ficar preocupados com as reais intenções de Raditz em relação a Gohan.

"E daí? O quê que tem?" - Goku interrogou, totalmente irritado. - "Parece que você não quer entender o que eu estou dizendo! Acho que tomarei emprestado o seu filho!" - Raditz respondeu, sem rodeios. Goku teve um calafrio com isso.

Assim que ele começou a ir na direção de Gohan, as Gems tomaram defesa. - "Se você quiser ele, terá que passar por cima de nós!" - Garnet exclamou, mostrando suas manoplas para ele. Mas ele ignorou, e continuou se aproximando deles.

"Não se aproxime!" - Goku gritou, também tomando pose defensiva. Garnet não conseguiu mais se segurar, e começou a atacá-lo. Ela apontou sua manopla pra ele, mas para o seu choque, ele a agarrou pelo pulso. Ela sentiu ele apertar com muita força, até sentir seu braço quebrar. Com isso, ela foi envolta por uma nuvem de fumaça, revelando duas Gems menores no lugar. Uma era vermelha, com uma bandana caída pro lado, e com uma camisa e botas totalmente marrom. E a outra era azul, com um rabo de cavalo e um vestido meio comprido e azul, com umas sapatilhas pretas.

"Hunf! Gems fracas! Não entendo porque Gems como vocês, recorrem a Fusão, como primeiro recurso!" - exclamou ele, seguindo direto. Pérola saltou, prestes a acertá-lo com sua lança. Mas este a agarrou no ar, e a jogou pro lado, deixando-a inconsciente. Rose pôs um escudo médio diante deles todos, mas ele segurou o escudo, e o jogou junto com a Quartzo no mar.

Vendo as três Gems incapacitadas de lutar, tudo se viu nas mãos de Goku. - "Se der mais um passo, eu acabo com você!" - assim que ele chegou mais perto, Goku se preparou para dar um golpe. Mas para sua surpresa, ele desapareceu de sua frente.

Ele ficou olhando pros lados, até ele passar por seu lado, subitamente. E do nada, ele recebeu um golpe forte no estômago, sendo mandado para longe. Ele voou por alguns segundos, até cair na areia.

Preocupado, Gohan conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço de Bulma, e começou a correr na direção de seu pai. Bulma e Ametista começaram a correr para tentar pegá-lo. Goku estava se contorcendo em dor. As duas Gems menores começaram a correr até ele para socorrê-lo. - "Goku, você está bem?" - uma delas perguntou, num tom calmo.

Gohan estava chegando perto, com Ametista logo atrás dele. Mestre Kami e Krillin começaram a correr atrás deles dois também. Raditz sorriu ao ver a oportunidade. Antes que o garoto e a pequena Gem pudessem chegar até Goku e às duas Gems menores, o Saiyajin alto caminhou calmamente e o agarrou.

Os outros dois ficaram horrorizados com o que viram. Rose e Pérola ergueram a cabeça, e ficaram assustadas. Ametista caiu sentada, e olhou para cima. Raditz ergueu o garoto, enquanto via Goku gritando de agonia. - "Te peguei! Kakarot, eu ficarei com seu filho! Se quiser ele de volta com vida, obedecerá as ordens do seu irmão!"

Goku só podia gemer de dor, enquanto as Gems menores o seguravam. - "Por favor, pense no que vai fazer! Pode machucar a gente, mas deixe a criança em paz!" - implorou uma delas, a ponto de chorar. - "Grrr... você eu não sei, Safira! Mas eu não vou ficar aqui, enquanto esse Saiyajin de araque ficar com o nosso garoto!" - exclamou a outra, ativando sua arma em sua mão esquerda.

Em seguida, ela correu na direção dele, e começou a se preparar para golpeá-lo, enquanto dava um grito de batalha. Mas Raditz a deteve com muita facilidade, e a jogou de volta na areia, com força total. - "Rubi, não!" - Safira gritou, ao vê-la se preparando para atacá-lo de novo, até desmaiar.

Com isso, Goku começou a erguer a cabeça lentamente, enquanto olhava para ele. Bulma, Krillin, Mestre Kami, Rose, Pérola e Ametista começaram a ficar irritados. - "Desgraçado!" - Goku murmurou, num tom de voz fraco. - "Goku foi derrotado por um só golpe!" - Krillin notou, indignado e surpreso.

Goku não conseguia erguer mais a cabeça, e acabou se deitando novamente sobre o colo de Safira. - "Kakarot, eu darei apenas um dia para que pense!" - o Saiyajin exclamou, sem rodeios. - "Creio que não terá outra escolha, a não ser se juntar a nós! Porém, terá que me dar uma prova!" - enquanto ele falava, Gohan começava a chorar.

"E será uma coisa bem fácil! Você precisa eliminar cem seres humanos deste planeta, até esta mesma hora de amanhã! E deverá trazer seus corpos a este lugar!" - ao ouvir isso, Goku, as Crystal Gems e os demais ficaram horrorizados com aquela proposta.

Rose ficou indignada com aquilo. Como ele se atreve a pôr em risco, a vida daqueles seres vivos, dos quais ela batalhou muito para defendê-los durante anos? Isso foi muito além de suas limitações, até mesmo para Goku. Aquilo simplesmente, fora inaceitável para si e para eles.

Gohan começava a chorar, enquanto via seu pai e os demais incapacitados de ajudá-lo. - "Ficou bem claro? O dia de amanhã será muito divertido!" - Raditz se virou, se preparando para se retirar. - "Farei todo o possível para não acabar com o filho do meu irmão menor!" - concluiu ele, olhando maliciosamente para o garoto, que começou a ficar com medo. Mas seu foco de atenção foi desviado, ao ouvir uma voz por trás.

"Isso, se eu mesma conseguir te impedir!" - antes que pudesse atacá-lo, a pequena Gem se viu vencida por ele. - "Ah, Papai! Papai! Tia Ametista! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet! Tia Pérola!" - Gohan murmurou e choramingou, enquanto o via jogar Ametista para trás da casa.

Goku começou a erguer a mão fracamente, enquanto o garoto ainda chorava. Raditz se virou, e riu malignamente, enquanto ainda olhava para eles e para as Crystal Gems, derrotados.

 _É muito forte e extremamente cruel! É o irmão mais velho de Goku, Raditz! Será possível, para Goku e as Crystal Gems salvarem seu filho, Gohan?_

 **E aqui está o segundo capítulo. Pensei em adicionar alguns detalhes em relação as Gems de Homeworld do meu melhor jeito possível. Eu espero que tenham gostado. E já lancei a Fanfic de Dragon Ball x Steven Universe - Pilaf Saga, retratando a infância de Goku com as Crystal Gems na noite passada. Aguardem os próximos capítulos até lá... comentem, por favor...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: A combinação mais forte deste Mundo**

"Krillin! Ametista" - "Nós estamos bem!" - "Papai! Papai!" - "Te peguei! Kakarot, eu ficarei com seu filho! Se quiser ele de volta com vida, obedecerá as ordens do seu irmão!"

 _É muito forte, Raditz é muito forte! A vida de Gohan depende da vida do irmão de Goku, Raditz! Será que Goku obedecerá as ordens dele?_

000

Todos continuavam olhando para Raditz, que segurava Gohan ainda chorando, e que olhava para Goku e Safira. A maré já começava a subir, e Goku e Safira começaram a ficar sob a água. - "Ouça! Eu vou dizer de novo! Você terá que matar cem pessoas deste planeta até amanhã! E deverá trazer seus corpos pra cá!" - Raditz repetiu, enquanto olhava para ele.

Goku gemia de dor, enquanto Safira o segurava firmemente. Rubi acordou, e percebeu que ficara sob a maré alta. - "Se o fizer, terá a oportunidade de se juntar a nós novamente! Mas claro, se os corpos não estiverem aqui, o seu filho corre o risco de morrer!"

Com isso, Rubi rosnou e ficou mais irritada. - "Não!" - e correu novamente, na direção de Raditz. Goku e Safira ergueram as mãos, em tentativa de fazê-la parar. E mais uma vez, o Saiyajin alto a agarrou, e a jogou no mar. - "Rubi!" - os dois gritaram. Gohan continuava a chorar, enquanto as Gems olhavam para ele e para Rubi, que estava em algum lugar do mar.

"Isso é uma covardia! Como pode usar uma criança?" - Krillin perguntou, indignado. - "É verdade!" - Bulma concordou. - "É mesmo, antes de mais nada, Goku jamais seria capaz de matar alguém!" - mestre Kami afirmou, irritado. - "Isso mesmo! Ele não é um monstro, como você!" - Rose afirmou, enquanto ajudava Pérola a se levantar.

Raditz se virou, e olhou para eles todos. - "Isso não importa! Se ele não quer que o filho dele morra, vai ter que trazer os corpos dessas cem pessoas!" - "Espere!" - uma voz ao fundo chamou a atenção de todos. - "Eu me ofereço a ir com você! Se é uma covardia usar uma criança como refém, então eu recomendo que use uma de nós também!" - exclamou Pérola, se dirigindo a ele, com olhar de determinação.

Todos ficaram horrorizados com aquilo, especialmente a Rose Quartz. Raditz ficou confuso com aquilo, mas aceitou a oferta, e a agarrou e segurou firmemente pelo braço com a sua outra mão. E em seguida, ele se dirigiu a Goku. - "Embora, o destino deste planeta e de todos os seus habitantes seja a destruição! Depois de atacarmos o outro planeta, o alvo seguinte será o planeta Terra!"

Com essa revelação, Rose e os demais ficaram apavorados. - "O que disse?" - Mestre Kami perguntou, paralisado. O Saiyajin alto sorriu maliciosamente, e respondeu - "Nós três Saiyajins, demoraremos somente um mês para destruir completamente a vida deste planeta!"

Goku e Safira continuavam olhando para ele, com ódio em seus rostos (embora, o rosto de Safira estivesse coberto por seu cabelo, dava pra saber pela sua expressão). - "E será o mesmo, se Kakarot acabasse com cem indivíduos nesse exato momento, não acham?" - perguntou ele, novamente. Rose se sentia com mais raiva do que o normal. Mas não podia fazer nada, pós se Pérola havia se entregado, era para poder dar um tempo suficiente para bolarem um plano.

Em seguida, ele direcionou o olhar para os demais, deixando-os nervosos. Do nada, Raditz sentiu Goku lhe agarrar pelo tornozelo. Safira continuava perto dele, enquanto ambos olhavam para ele. - "Papai!" - Gohan gritou, enquanto ainda chorava. Pérola virou a cabeça pro lado e fechou um dos olhos, quando o garoto começou a gritar por Goku e a se debater pros lados.

"Você entendeu, Kakarot? Não importa o que irá fazer, mas a única alternativa que tem, é juntar-se à nós!" - o Saiyajin alto continuou, enquanto o garoto ainda gritava. Goku e Safira começaram a ficar cada vez mais irritados. - "Devolva o meu filho e a Pérola!" - murmurou ele, num tom fraco e irritado.

Raditz sorriu maliciosamente para eles dois. - "Espero ter boas notícias!" - murmurou ele, ainda sorrindo. - "Para o seu próprio bem! Entendeu?" - Goku e Safira continuavam olhando para ele, com olhares irritados. Safira fizera o máximo possível de esforço para não reagir, mas aquilo era demais, até mesmo para ela. No fim, o Saiyajin removeu seu pé das mãos de seu irmão, enquanto ainda continuava olhando para ele.

Ametista começou a subir pelo telhado, e viu tudo dali, e fez o máximo de esforço para se mexer. - "E nem ousa em pensar em me trair!" - com isso dito, ele começou a levitar do chão. Gohan e Pérola tomaram um susto com isso. A pequena Gem começou a rosnar, e saltou do telhado, com intenção de impedi-lo de fugir com os dois.

Goku e Safira ficaram olhando para o Saiyajin alto, que segurava o garoto e a sua colega de batalha. Goku começou a se levantar, e ergueu a sua mão fracamente, enquanto via suas duas pessoas favoritas sendo levadas. - "Porque seu poder imperfeito de luta, não se compara ao meu! Nem um pouco!" - Raditz concluiu, ainda olhando para eles dois. Gohan continuava gritando, enquanto Pérola se segurava firmemente para não cair.

Em seguida, ele olhou para outra direção, e percebeu que a pequena Gem roxa estava indo para sua direção. Porém, ele ficou tranquilo, e continuou falando com eles, a ignorando. - "Nos veremos! Estarei esperando para ter a resposta de amanhã!" - ele começou a subir ainda mais. Goku ergueu a mão para cima com firmeza, mesmo continuando fraco. - "Gohan! Pérola!" - gritou ele, indignado.

Ametista fizera o máximo de esforço possível para alcançá-los no ar. No entanto, estava muito além de suas limitações, e ela fracassou. Ela começou a cair, enquanto o via levando o Gohan e a Pérola para longe.

Os gritos de Gohan podiam ser ouvidos de longe, e Goku conseguiu se levantar. Porém, era tarde demais para ele fazer alguma coisa. Derrotado, ele caiu de joelhos, e Safira apareceu para consolá-lo. - "Gohan! Pérola!" - "Ah, droga!" - no fim, ele debateu na água, enquanto Safira olhava pelo oceano todo. - "Como ele faz isso?"

"Não se culpe por isso, Goku! Você não tinha muito o que fazer!" - murmurou Safira, o abraçando. Rose e os demais correram até eles. - "Goku, você está bem?" - Bulma perguntou, preocupada. - "Por que nenhum de vocês o impediu?" - a Gem azul menor se virou para eles, meio irritada e preocupada. - "Desculpe, mas... nós não pudermos fazer absolutamente nada!" - mestre Kami explicou, ainda indignado. - "Sinto muito mesmo, meu irmãozinho! Tentei o possível para salvar os dois, mas nem isso, eu consegui fazer direito!" - Ametista murmurou, começando a chorar.

"Ah, não fique assim, Ametista! Você fez o que podia para salvá-los! Mas você se impôs em muito perigo!" - Bulma a consolou, abraçando-a, mas isso não diminuiu o peso do seu subconsciente.

Em seguida, Rubi reapareceu nadando até o raso, e encontrou os demais juntos. - "O que aconteceu? Derrotaram aquele descarado? E cadê o Gohan e a Pérola?" - interrogou ela, preocupada. - "Não, Rubi! Raditz foi embora, e levou o Gohan e a Pérola junto com ele! Mas acho que isso pode ser bom! Pérola deve ter dado tempo para nós podermos salvar os dois dele!" - respondeu Rose Quartz, olhando para o céu.

Rubi pôs as mãos na boca, com essa revelação, e ficou furiosa com isso. - "O quê?! Ele também levou a Pérola?! Grrr... mas como ele pode?! Isso é tamanha covardia levar as nossas duas pessoas favoritas do mundo!" - após explodir de raiva, Rubi se dirigiu a Goku. - "E aí, você está bem com isso, cara?"

Goku não respondeu, apenas ergueu a cabeça, e começou a gritar pro alto. - "Nuvem voadora!" - ao olharem pra cima, todos viram a nuvem amarela vindo na direção deles. - "Goku, o que pensa que vai fazer? Isso não vai resolver em nada!" - Rubi choramingou, preocupada. Todos começaram a segurá-lo. - "Não se precipite! Espere!" - "Não vá, podem matar você!" - Bulma implorou, preocupada.

"Por favor, fique frio, e poderemos pensar em alguma coisa!" - Safira implorou, num tom calmo. No fim, Goku se acalmou e cedeu. - "Se você for agora, acha que poderá vencê-lo?" - Krillin interrogou, irritado. Rubi deu um leve golpe por trás da cabeça dele, após ver Goku se rebaixar ainda mais.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" - Goku murmurou, enquanto suspirava. Krillin, Rubi e Safira se sentaram sob a água. - "Deve pensar!" - mestre Kami respondeu. Goku olhou para cima, ainda indignado. - "Goku, deve ficar calmo, e pensar em alguma coisa!" - Rose declarou, num tom maternal.

Para facilitarem as coisas, Bulma, Krillin, Kami e as Gems ajudaram a levar Goku para se sentar na varanda em frente a porta da casa. - "Isso é terrível! Agora, que encontrou uma pessoa da família, ele precisa ser cruel e sem sentimentos!" - Bulma exclamou, indignada. - "Pois, é! Saiyajins sempre foram assim com seus familiares! Mas não são tão cruéis quanto as Diamantes de Homeworld!" - Rubi comentou, antes de ser golpeada pela Safira.

"O seu irmão é... muito forte!" - Krillin comentou, meio nervoso. Goku ficou pensativo com aquilo, até se lembrar de algo importante. - "A cauda!" - "Como é?" - Ametista perguntou, meio confusa. - "O quê?!" - Krillin repetiu, também meio confuso. Goku levantou a cabeça, e começou a pensar de novo. - "É claro! Se prendermos com força, a cauda de Raditz, eu tenho certeza de... que ele vai perder toda a força! Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo!"

"Hm... eu vejo a possibilidade, mas não há como fazermos isso, sem antes de fazermos um plano!" - comentou Safira, pensando. - "Já que falou nisso, acho que tem razão!" - mestre Kami concordou. - "Mas você acha que podemos prender a cauda de um cara tão forte como ele?" - Krillin perguntou, meio nervoso. - "É mesmo, meu irmão! Ele conseguiu derrotar nós seis, e até desfazer a fusão de Rubi e Safira, imagine isso!" - Ametista comentou, preocupada.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso sozinho!" - Goku respondeu. Krillin e Ametista ficaram confusos e surpresos. - "Então, o que vamos fazer? Enfrentar direto, não vai ser a resposta!" - interrogou Rose, preocupada. Todos começaram a pensar em algum plano, até mestre Kami quebrar o silêncio. - "Farei todo o possível para ajudá-lo!" - "O quê?!" - os dois menores perguntaram.

"Como o quê?! Nem Yamcha, nem Tien Shinhan estão aqui!" - "É, é verdade! Se nós seis lutarmos, faremos alguma coisa pra..." - do nada, Krillin ficou sem palavras. - "Não, eu não acho! Mas... eh... Bulma, se eu morrer, por favor, você me faz reviver com as Esferas do Dragão?" - "Claro, pode deixar! Deixa isso comigo!" - Bulma confirmou, com determinação. - "Não, Krillin! Não podemos! Kami-Sama disse que não se pode pedir o mesmo desejo a Shen-Long!" - explicou Goku. - "Isso é uma coisa impossível!"

Krillin e mestre Kami ficaram confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo, paralisados. - "Será que não lembram mais, que você e o mestre Kami reviveram, graças a Shen-Long por meio de seu poder?" - "Por isso, dessa vez, não podemos!" - com essa explicação, os dois ficaram sem dizer mais nada. - "Ah, é! É verdade! Você tem razão!" - Krillin murmurou.

"Hã? Então vocês vão mesmo me ajudar?" - Goku perguntou, preocupado. - "Claro, mas claro que sim!" - "Isso é óbvio! Agora, é a nossa vez de ajudá-lo, Goku! Você é nosso amigo!" - afirmou Krillin, nervoso. No entanto, ele começou a ficar nervoso. - _"Dessa vez, eu vou morrer mesmo! Droga, como eu gostaria de ter me casado!"_ \- ele começou a grunhir, até Bulma começar a quebrar o silêncio. - "Por falar nas Esferas do Dragão, e se reunirmos as sete esferas e pedirmos a Shen-Long que salve o mundo de todas as atrocidades?"

Com isso, Krillin e Ametista ficaram animados. - "Tá certo!" - "Com essa, a gente está dentro!" - "E vocês acreditam que podem reuni-las em um só dia?" - mestre Kami interrogou, deixando-os pra baixo. - "Ah, não! Eu acho que não!" - "Pois é! Tem razão, mestre Kami!"

"Muito bem! Então, vamos atacá-lo agora mesmo!" - Goku concluiu, num tom de determinação. - "Ele não está esperando que façamos isso! Com certeza, ele está confiante!" - com isso, as Gems e os demais ficaram atentos. - "E como você pode está certo disso, Goku?" - Rubi interrogou, meio preocupada.

"Espere, mas nós não sabemos onde ele está!" - Kami os lembrou desse detalhe. - "Sim, mas talvez, a Safira saiba! Não é mesmo, Safira?" - interrogou Ametista, animada. - "Eh... sim!" - a Gem menor azul gritou, animada. Mas no entanto, seu sorriso instintivamente caiu. - "Espere, não! Minhas visões do futuro só preveem o que vai acontecer, mas não revelam a localização! Eu sinto muito, dessa vez, não poderei ajudar!"

Com essa revelação, Ametista, Krillin, mestre Kami e Rubi ficaram pra baixo. No entanto, Goku não perdeu a esperança com isso. - "Bulma, você ainda tem o radar do dragão?" - "Ah, é verdade! O chapéu de Gohan tem uma das Esferas do Dragão! Nós podemos rastreá-la!" - Bulma se lembrou desse detalhe. - "Ah, veja só! Até que essa ideia de colocar uma das esferas no chapéu de Gohan, não foi uma má ideia!" - Rubi exclamou, surpresa. - "Viu, eu disse que poderia haver um lado positivo!" - Rose murmurou para a Gem menor vermelha.

Ela pegou o radar, e encontrou um movimento em uma das bolas. - "Aqui! É a esfera! Ah, está indo a uma velocidade impressionante!" - exclamou Bulma, enquanto ela, as Gems e os demais viam no radar. Do nada, a bola parou de se mover, para a surpresa de todos. - "Ela parou!" - Krillin exaltou, surpreso.

"Ah, que bom! Ele não foi para o espaço, continua na Terra!" - "Mas é claro! Ele não quer o nosso Gohan! Ele não vai embora, sem antes do Goku aceitar a proposta dele!" - exclamou Safira, perplexa - "Muito bem! Vamos! Ainda temos uma chance! Aguentem um pouco mais, Gohan e Pérola!" - Goku declarou, determinado.

"É, é verdade! Provavelmente, poderemos vencê-lo, embora... as possibilidades não sejam muitas!" - "Se querem nos eliminar, de qualquer maneira, é melhor tentarmos fazer alguma coisa!" - mestre Kami e Krillin declararam, também em determinação.

"É isso ai! E nós poderemos usar a fusão também, para detê-lo! Certo, Rose?" - Ametista perguntou, com um sorriso arrojado. - "Pode ser! Ah, falando em fusão, precisaremos da Garnet aqui conosco!" - Rose se dirigiu as duas, em seguida. - "Rubi, Safira! Vocês já estão com a energia recuperada?" - "Sim, mas nós só nos fundiremos no momento certo! Não é mesmo, Safira?" - "Sim, no momento certo, Rubi!" - responderam as duas Gems menores, flertando uma com a outra.

Goku sorriu levemente para elas, e em seguida, olhou para o espaço, em determinação. Krillin, mestre Kami e Ametista se entreolharam, também em determinação. Do nada, o silêncio foi cortado por uma voz familiar. - "Vocês não conseguirão!"

Todos olharam pros lados, até direcionarem para cima. - "Piccolo!" - Bulma exclamou, ao reconhecê-lo. Todos também ficaram exaltados ao vê-lo, e as Gems logo tomaram as providências de suas próprias reações também. Rubi e Safira se abraçaram em defesa, Rose ativou seu escudo e sua espada e Ametista removeu seu chicote de sua pedra.

Piccolo ficou olhando para eles por alguns instantes, até começar a descer, e ficar em frente a eles. Bulma caiu sentada, e começou a engatinhar pra longe dali, gemendo de medo. - "Piccolo, não acredito! O que está fazendo?" - mestre Kami interrogou, surpreso. - "Eu também não sei, mas coisa boa com certeza, não é!" - Rubi respondeu, abraçando firmemente a Safira.

"Estava seguindo aquele indivíduo!" - respondeu ele, olhando para o horizonte. - "Então, você já o conhecia, não é?" - perguntou Goku, olhando para ele. - "Exatamente! E não poderá vencê-lo! Com estes que querem ajudá-lo!" - com essa resposta, todos ficaram exaltados. - "Espere aí, tá dizendo que a nossa ajuda é inútil?!" - Ametista interrogou, irritada. Rubi e Safira a calaram, antes que alguma coisa a mais acontecesse.

"Eu irei com você, Goku!" - exclamou Piccolo, deixando-os ainda mais pasmados. - "Já devem saber muito bem como ele é forte! Não podemos derrotá-lo! Não importa que seja você, essas Gems ou que seja eu o oponente!" - "Mas... se unirmos nossas forças, então teremos possibilidade... de vencer!" - concluiu ele, para o desgosto dos demais. - "Ele realmente, terá que fazer isso?" - sussurrou Rubi, nervosa. - "Sim, ele vai aceitar, Rubi! Eu vejo isso!" - respondeu Safira, sussurrando.

"Muito bem, então fala logo o que você realmente quer!" - Goku disse. - "Não quero que se iluda! Certamente, não procuro a paz deste planeta! Não me interessa o que pode acontecer com o seu filho e com a sua Pérola perdida! Eles só estão interferindo com o meu plano de conquistar o mundo!" - respondeu Piccolo, para o pavor de todos, e para o ódio de Rose e de Ametista.

Com isso, Bulma, Rubi e Safira se esconderam atrás da tartaruga. - "Agora, nos uniremos, depois, você e eu acabaremos com seus outros dois amigos! E por último, acabarei com você, de uma vez por todas! E assim, conquistarei o mundo inteiro!" - "Não!" - Ametista gritou, irritada, e se dirigiu. - "Se pensa que eu deixarei você acabar com o meu maninho, está muito bem enganado, ouviu bem?!"

"Eu também não vou permitir! Não vou permitir, mas... é uma boa ideia unirmos nossas forças!" - "Como é?! Maninho, você realmente não confia nesse cara, não é?" - a pequena Gem murmurou, a ponto de chorar. Goku pós sua mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a se retirar - "Até porque, parece que não temos outra escolha, não é?"

"Exatamente! Não pense que isso me agrada!" - respondeu ele, com um sorriso sádico. Ametista fez um beicinho e resmungou. - "E a mim, muito menos!" - em seguida, os dois se viraram, e ficaram em frente para o outro. - "Eu também acho que é uma coisa insuportável cooperar com você!"

Goku ficou quieto por alguns momentos, até se dirigir a Bulma, e estender a mão. - "Bulma, por favor, passa pra cá, o radar do dragão!" - "Quê?!" - "Anda logo, Bulma! O Goku sabe o que vai fazer!" - "Vamos lá! É a única forma de seguirem o rastro de Raditz, e resgatar o Gohan e a Pérola! E ela não vai conseguir o segurar por muito tempo!" - as duas Gems menores imploraram.

"Ah, tá!" - Bulma murmurou, saindo de trás da tartaruga. Depois disso, Goku saltou e subiu sob a Nuvem Voadora. Ametista se transformou num pássaro, e agarrou as pernas do Saiyajin sob a nuvem, antes de voltar ao normal. - "Como é que é, Piccolo? Será que pode acompanhar a velocidade da nossa nuvem voadora?" - "É, ela é mais rápida do que os Velociraptores daqui!" - os dois interrogaram.

"Não sejam idiotas! Pra começar, a minha técnica de voo, é muito melhor do que a de vocês dois juntos! Sua nuvem parece uma tartaruga!" - respondeu Piccolo, sem rodeios. Goku sorriu pra essa resposta, e se dirigiu às outras Gems. - "Rose, você também vêm?" - "Sim, mas não se preocupe, eu vou pegar carona com o Leão!" - respondeu Rose, andando em direção do Leão, e subiu nele.

"Mas e quanto a Rubi e a Safira?" - Krillin perguntou. Mal fez essa pergunta, e todos notaram um brilho intenso, por trás. Ao olharem, reconheceram a figura. - "Garnet está de volta, pessoal! Pronta pra ação!" - disse ela, ajustando seus óculos, com um sorriso. Com isso, Goku assentiu novamente, e ele e Piccolo alçaram voo, com as Crystal Gems e o Leão correndo sob o mar, e ambos desapareceram do horizonte.

Enquanto isso, na ilha pequena, todos continuavam olhando para o horizonte. - "Sinceramente, eu não sei de devemos nos alegrar!" - Krillin respondeu, ainda olhando para o horizonte. Mestre Kami balançou a cabeça pros lados, e voltou a se concentrar - "Ainda assim, não posso acreditar que aqueles cinco ou seis uniram suas forças!" - "Hmm... tenho certeza que essa é a combinação mais forte deste mundo! Como a combinação das duas técnicas e das fusões das Crystal Gems, poderão vencê-lo!"

"Hm... mas não sei se podemos confiar no Piccolo!" - Bulma exclamou, preocupada. - "Isso é preocupante!" - Krillin concordou. - "Mas o que estão dizendo? Isso é uma coisa surpreendente!" - Kami interrogou, e gritou por toda ilha. - "Bulma, lembra onde estava localizado o sinal do dragão?"

000

Enquanto isso, Chi Chi estava organizando uma pequena fila de livros, em sua casa. - "Espero que Gohan esteja se divertindo na casa de mestre Kami! Ele é tão pequeno!" - murmurou ela, meio preocupada. Em seguida, a sua atenção foi desviada, ao ver um livro aberto.

"Ah, meu Deus! Ele não terminou as lições! Ainda está na metade!" - ela virou algumas páginas, e suspirou de frustração. - "Tomara que ele volte logo!"

000

No mesmo lugar, e na mesma cratera em que a espacionave caiu, um choro familiar podia ser ouvido. Uma figura alta saia da cratera, andando em direção uma caminhonete, enquanto puxava consigo uma outra figura magra. Gohan estava se segurando por trás de uma das rodas, enquanto chorava e tremulava.

"Papai! Papai! Tia Rose! Tia Ametista! Tia Garnet! Eu estou com medo!" - murmurou ele, enquanto via o Saiyajin alto se aproximando da caminhonete com a Gem frágil, por baixo da mesma. Ele começou a tremer de medo, enquanto esperava por alguma coisa.

Raditz agarrou a caminhonete com uma das mãos, e o ergueu do chão, para o pavor de Gohan. Ele ficou olhando para o garoto, que chorava, e tremia de medo. Pérola estava com muito medo também, enquanto o via amedrontar o pequeno meio Saiyajin.

"Por favor, seja o que for fazer, não o machuque! Eu imploro!" - choramingou ela, enquanto segurava seu próprio braço, preso firmemente nas mãos do Saiyajin. Ele não respondeu, apenas equivocou uma bola de ki no motor da caminhonete, pulverizando a caminhonete em vapor.

Gohan começou a ficar com mais medo ainda, e começou a chorar. - "Papai! Tia Ametista! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet!" - Pérola começou a ficar preocupada com aquilo. Quanto tempo levaria para aquilo tudo acabar? Será que Goku, a Rose Quartz e os demais conseguiriam chegar a tempo para salvá-los? Ela não conseguiria suportar ainda mais aquelas condições, especialmente o Gohan. Quando ela tinha se oferecido para ir com eles, era para poder conseguir protegê-lo dele. Mas de alguma forma, Raditz teve pressentimento de possível traição, e ficou segurando ela o tempo todo. E para piorar, aquilo já estava começando a doer muito.

"Cala a boca!" - gritou ele, e começou a andar em direção do garoto, puxando consigo a pobre Gem frágil. - "Quando você vai parar de chorar?" assim que ele o agarrou, Gohan começou a chorar ainda mais, para a sua frustração. - "Você também tem sangue dos Guerreiros Saiyajins!" - disse ele, andando até a cratera, e deslizando até a nave.

Assim que ele chegou até a nave, Raditz soltou e jogou a Pérola no chão, fazendo-a cair de mãos e de joelhos. Pérola choramingou, enquanto olhava para ele e para o garoto, que chorava e berrava.

Então, ele o jogou dentro de sua nave. - "Fique aí dentro!" - e se dirigiu a Pérola, que o encarava com medo e ódio. Ele a segurou com firmeza sob o mesmo braço, e voltou a ficar de frente com a nave, cuja porta se fechou automaticamente. - "Me tira daqui!" - Gohan começou a bater sob a janela, enquanto os observava.

Raditz olhou friamente a ele, antes de se virar e se retirar com a Pérola. A Gem pálida olhou para o garoto, com frustração em seu olhar, enquanto o Saiyajin começou a subir de volta. - "Me tira daqui! Me tira! Eu estou dizendo pra me tirar!" - Gohan continuou, enquanto o via arrastando a Pérola, de volta pra cima.

Assim que chegou na borda da cratera, o Saiyajin alto novamente jogou a Gem frágil no chão, e ambos ficaram se encarando. - "Agora... acho que terei que buscar alguma coisa pra comer!" - exclamou ele, para si mesmo. Pérola tremulava, enquanto ainda olhava para ele, com pavor em seus olhos.

Do nada, sua atenção foi desviada, após o seu scooter começar a piscar. - "Que estranho, é o sinal do alarme!" - no fim, Raditz apertou no scooter, e olhou para o seguinte nível de poder amostrado. - "O poder de luta é de setecentos e dez! E está perto!" - ele olhou pros arredores, mas não havia sinal de nenhuma criatura viva sequer a ser vista.

Pérola também começou a olhar para os arredores, com esperança em seus olhos, acreditando que fosse o Goku, a Rose e os demais vindo para salvar o Gohan e a ela. No entanto, o som veio por trás deles dois. - "O quê?!" - Raditz se virou, e olhou fixamente para a cápsula de fuga.

O sinal do Scouter leu os níveis de poder e confirmou. Pérola rastejou, e olhou pela borda da cratera, sobressaltada. - "Droga! Se decompôs!" - exclamou ele, apertando novamente em seu scooter. - "O que isso quer dizer?" - Pérola interrogou para si mesma, nervosa.

"Isso não significa nada para você! Não tenho que te dizer nada, sua Pérola inútil!" - respondeu ele, a agarrando novamente com força, pelo mesmo braço. - "Depois que Kakarot se unir a nós, eu te levarei comigo para servir a nós quatro, e você vai nos obedecer! Porque é isso que você é! Uma Pérola servente, como todas as outras, que só servem para servir seus donos, como às outras Gems matriarcas e a outros alienígenas, como nós!"

Assim que ele terminou de discursar, Pérola começou a tremer e a soluçar, enquanto ele voltava a olhar de volta para a sua nave. - "Isso é o que me assusta!" - murmurou ele, e começou a se retirar, puxando a frágil Gem junto.

000

Enquanto isso, Goku, Piccolo e Ametista seguiam no ar, com as Crystal Gems com o Leão correndo pelas montanhas. O radar, que o Goku segurava, começou a piscar. - "O que significa esse sinal, maninho?" - a pequena Gem perguntou, meio confusa. - "Está perto!" - respondeu Goku, olhando para o radar.

"Vamos descer um pouco, pra dar um olhada!" - "De maneira alguma! É melhor prosseguir!" - disse Piccolo, sem rodeios. - "O quê?!" - interrogaram os dois, confusos e surpresos.- "Ele tem uma máquina muito estranha! Parece que por meio dela, ele pode saber a localização, e até o poder de luta do inimigo!"

"Então, quer dizer que ele sabe que estamos atrás dele?" - Goku perguntou, pasmado. - "Ah, seria impossível! Só se ele pudesse prever o futuro, como a Garnet prevê!" - respondeu a Ametista, de forma irônica. - "Mas é claro que deve saber!" - respondeu o Namekian, em dúvidas.

Goku e Ametista ficaram olhando para ele por alguns instantes, até olharem de volta para o horizonte. - "Muito bem! Então, não temos outra escolha, a não ser atacá-lo de frente!" - "É isso aí! Vamos combater cara a cara!"

000

Um rastro de frutas e restos de um animal se encontravam no meio do caminho. O Saiyajin alto caminhava de volta pra cratera, comendo uma fruta, enquanto ainda segurava o braço de Pérola, que segurava uma outra fruta.

No entanto, ele parou, quando o Scouter mais uma vez, rastreou outro sinal. - "Outra vez?!" - repetiu ele, surpreso. - "Se você pudesse me dizer o que está acontecendo... " - a Gem pálida murmurou, ironicamente.

Raditz não respondeu, apenas cuspiu os restos da fruta que comia, apertou no scooter, e olhou friamente para a Gem. Pérola começou a se encolher, com medo que ele fosse querer usá-la como seu brinquedinho pessoal de pancadas. Obviamente, não fora o que aconteceu.

Em seguida, ele direcionou seu olhar para a cratera, onde se localizava a sua cápsula de fuga. - "O poder de luta é de setecentos e dez!" - concluiu ele, para si mesmo. Pérola começou a olhar fixamente para a cápsula, preocupada com o garoto.

"Sim, está decomposto!" - do nada, ele detectou outro sinal, e olhou para o alto. - "Tem cinco sinais! E vem pra cá!" - _"Só podem ser eles!"_ \- pensou a Gem pálida, com um sorriso no rosto. - "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco! E este último está mais forte! Seu poder de luta é de trezentos e vinte e dois e trezentos e trinta e quatro! E tem quase a mesma força que Kakarot! Os outros três devem ser Gems!"

Com isso, o sorriso esperançoso da Gem pálida aumentou ainda mais. Goku, Rose e os outros estavam vindo para salvá-los. Mas ela começou a ficar confusa. Não estava vindo muita gente, como havia por lá. Então, quem estava vindo com eles? Seja quem fosse, coisa boa não podia ser.

"Mas... ele não pode vir até aqui! Ele sabe muito bem que tem zero de probabilidade de me vencer numa luta! Além do mais, não pode saber onde estou!" - com isso dito, Raditz desligou o seu Scouter. - "Não pode ser! Realmente sofreu uma decomposição!" - ele começou a virar de costas, até seu scooter piscar outra vez, e alertá-lo. - "Impossível!"

Ele e Pérola notaram algo vindo direto para eles. - "Eles vieram!" - gritou ele, ao ver Goku, Piccolo e Ametista indo para sua direção. - "Não!" - ele direcionou seu olhar para a sua cápsula, onde Gohan se encontrava tentando abrir a porta da mesma.

 _"Isso deve ser um erro! É inexplicável que esse fedelho tenha setecentos e dez de poder de luta!"_ \- pensou Raditz, enquanto ainda olhava para a cápsula. Enquanto isso, os três chegavam cada vez mais perto. Assim que passaram pelo alto Saiyajin e pela Pérola, Goku e Ametista saltaram da nuvem, enquanto Piccolo pousava no chão.

As outras duas Crystal Gems chegaram e deslizaram do Leão, e prepararam as suas Geo-armas. Todos eles começaram a encarar Raditz, que os encarou de volta. Raditz tinha tomado a fruta de Pérola um tempo antes, e começou a jogá-la e pegar de volta em sua mão. - "Agora entendi!" - começou ele, olhando para eles.

"Então, era você o outro indivíduo!" - disse ele, olhando para o Piccolo. Pérola também ficou horrorizada com aquilo. Piccolo era a última coisa que ela queria ver. Ela sabia que ele estava determinado a conquistar o mundo, sem antes poder acabar com o Goku e com as Crystal Gems. Mas então, por que ele estava aqui?

"Como soube que eu estava aqui?" - Raditz interrogou, interrompendo a linha de pensamento da Gem. - "Não tenho que te dizer nada!" - respondeu Goku, sem rodeios. O Saiyajin alto sorriu maliciosamente, e continuou. - "Ah é? Então, vou fazer outra pergunta! O que fez... você vir aqui?"

Gohan estava encolhido sob a cadeira da cápsula, choramingando, enquanto ouvia o Saiyajin alto falar do lado de fora. - "Você sabe! Vim pelo meu filho e pela Pérola! Por que mais eu viria!" - no fim, Gohan ergueu a cabeça, e sorriu ao reconhecer aquelas vozes. - "É, por que mais nós viríamos aqui, hein?!"

"Ah, é o meu papai e a tia Ametista!" - murmurou ele, enquanto se levantava, e correu para bater na porta da cápsula. - "Se eu não me engano, apesar de ser um Saiyajin, você se recusa a se unir com os do teu próprio sangue!" - Raditz declarou, olhando para o Goku. - "Foi isso mesmo que eu te disse!" - Goku afirmou, irritado.

Enquanto isso, dentro da cápsula, Gohan tentava abrir a porta com um chute. Sem nenhum sucesso. Ao cair de volta na cadeira, ele bateu a cabeça, e começou a chorar.- "Doeu! Essa doeu!"

"Então, você veio trair o seu irmão?" - perguntou ele novamente, sorrindo. - "Eu não tenho nenhum irmão mais velho!" - Goku exclamou, sem rodeios. Pérola pós a mão sob a boca, chocada com o que ouvira dele. Ametista começou a gritar e a gargalhar histericamente. Ao ouvir isso, Raditz começou a apertar a fruta, mas manteve a calma. - "Kakarot,... pensei que fosse mais inteligente!" - ambos continuavam se encarando.

"Realmente, você me decepcionou, chegando a esse ponto! Espero que vocês cinco não tenham feito um plano tão idiota, achando que unindo suas forças, achando que poderiam me vencer! Ou fizeram?" - concluiu ele, ainda os encarando, e comendo a fruta.

Piccolo começou a remover a sua roupa pesada, enquanto ainda o encarava. - "Já chega de ouvir tanta besteira!" - assim que sua roupa causou uma leve tremida no chão, Goku e as outras Gems olharam, pasmados. - "Piccolo, você também estava fazendo isso? Usando o peso pra treinar?" - Goku perguntou, surpreso.

"É, como você faz!" - confirmou ele, removendo seu chapéu. - "Nossa, isso é mesmo surpreendente!" - murmurou Rose, surpresa. - "Eu já sabia disso!" - Garnet exclamou, ajustando seus óculos. - "Fazia tempo que eu não sentia o corpo tão leve!" - Piccolo murmurou, se alongando.

O Scouter de Raditz detectou outro sinal. - _"Hm... seu poder de luta aumentou para quatrocentos e oito!"_ \- pensou ele, concentrado. Com isso, Goku começou a retirar a sua camisa. Ametista fechou os olhos, ao notar isso. - "Ah, pelo que vejo, você também andou treinando muito, não é?" - perguntou ele, enquanto removia as suas botas.

"É, eu fico feliz que esteja do meu lado!" - murmurou ele, removendo também seus pulsos azuis. Novamente, o sinal do Scouter do Saiyajin alto começou a detectar outro sinal. No fim, Goku havia vestido uma outra parte da camisa. - "Acho que assim, poderemos lutar bem melhor, não é?" - Goku interrogou, enquanto se preparava.

 _"Esse idiota do Kakarot aumentou para quatrocentos e dezesseis!"_ \- assim que sua linha de pensamentos fora concluída, Raditz jogou a fruta que segurava fora, e começou a rir maliciosamente para eles. - "Acham que com isso, ficaram suficientemente fortes?"

"O quê?!" - Goku interrogou, surpreso. Piccolo e as Crystal Gems também ficaram confusos. - "Sem essa, não me façam rir! Se acham que vão me derrotar dessa maneira, vocês dois são dois ingênuos!" - exclamou ele, com uma expressão sádica. Pérola percebeu que estava livre, mas antes que pudesse escapar, Raditz a agarrou novamente pelo mesmo braço.

"Uma luta não se se precisa só de força! Nós cinco temos um belo plano de ataque!" - Goku respondeu, com um sorriso de determinação em seu rosto. Raditz sorriu, enquanto cruzava os braços, ainda segurando o braço da Gem pálida. - "Não quero que me falem o que vão fazer!" - em seguida, ele começou a se dirigir ao seu irmão. - "Kakarot, decidi que já não precisamos mais de você mais com a gente! Você teria apenas um estorvo para a nossa missão!"

Com isso, ele começou a elevar a sua energia. - "Você é uma desonra para a nossa família! Agora você vai ver!" - ele se preparou para atacá-los, assim como eles se prepararam para atacá-lo também. Mas antes que pudessem avançar, Raditz passou por eles, deixando-os chocados. As Crystal Gems também ficaram sobressaltadas. Do nada, Garnet teve um pressentimento. - "Cuidado!"

Antes que pudessem compreender o aviso, Goku e Piccolo tiveram um ataque surpresa, mas conseguiram recuperar o equilíbrio. Em seguida, os dois se ergueram, e olharam para trás. O Saiyajin alto estava de volta no lugar, e para a surpresa de todos, ele ainda segurava a frágil Gem pelo braço.

 _"Ele... ele é muito rápido! Tem uma velocidade impressionante!" - "Ah... ele estava na nossa frente! Como pôde nos atacar por trás, em poucos segundos?"_ \- Goku e Piccolo pensavam, enquanto ainda olhavam para ele. Raditz ficou os encarando em silêncio, até sorrir, e começar a falar. - "Ah, posso ver que tenho uma boa defesa! Mas, a sua morte é só uma questão de tempo! Pouco a pouco, meus ataques serão cada vez mais fortes!"

 _"Ah, não posso acreditar que ele seja mais forte do que nós!"_ \- Piccolo pensou, meio nervoso. - _"Temos que prender sua cauda, de qualquer jeito pra que perca o poder!"_ \- Goku também pensou, meio irritado. Garnet, Ametista e Rose também pensavam numa maneira de derrotá-lo, e salvar o Gohan e a Pérola.

"É inútil! Não importa o que planejaram, vocês não serão capazes de me derrotar! Escutem! Antes de morrer, querem saber de uma coisa interessante?" - interrogou o Saiyajin alto, sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de continuar. - "Os outros dois Saiyajins que continuam vivos, tem um poder de luta muito mais elevado do que o meu!" - com essa revelação, Piccolo, Goku e as Crystal Gems ficaram paralisados de horror.

 _Uma situação apavorante! Além de derrotar Raditz, existem outros dois guerreiros mais poderosos! O que poderão fazer Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz? Não percam, o próximo episódio!_

 **Pensei em deixar o capítulo mais tenso, por causa da tensão de batalhas que ocorrem nas séries de Dragon Ball. Mas também adicionei algumas piadas (que nem são tão engraçadas assim) em alguns trechos. E ainda tivemos a segunda participação de Rubi e Safira neste capítulo. O retorno delas ainda permanecerá um mistério. Continuarei postando os capítulos em relação a esta batalha, e conheçam o seu desfecho nos próximos capítulos (quem assistiu a série inteirinha, já sabe como termina ;P). Tentarei postá-los antes das minhas aulas começarem daqui a algumas semanas. Me desejem sorte...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Piccolo usa sua melhor estratégia! Gohan é um garoto chorão**

 _Goku e as Crystal Gems precisavam salvar seu filho, Gohan e sua colega renegada Pérola, que estavam nas mãos de Raditz! Por isso resolveram se juntar a Piccolo! Mas o surpreendente poder de Raditz foi uma coisa totalmente nova para Goku e também para Piccolo e para as Crystal Gems, e os deixou completamente confusos!_

"Escutem com atenção, eu vou dizer uma coisa antes de morram, os outros dois Saiyajins são muito mais fortes que eu!"

000

O vento uivava em torno do silêncio. Raditz continuava lendo as linhas de energia de Goku e de Piccolo, que o encaravam bravamente. Garnet, Ametista e Rose estavam ao fundo, observando-os de longe, para não interferirem na luta, até última ordem. Pérola estava paralisada de agonia, enquanto ainda estava com o seu braço preso nas mãos do Saiyajin alto.

Piccolo hesitava e tremulava, enquanto pensava em uma estratégia de ataque, enquanto Goku o observava. - "Maldição! Disse que os outros dois Saiyajins são mais fortes do que ele! O que irá acontecer?" - murmurou ele, enquanto ainda o observava.

Raditz começou a gargalhar malignamente, enquanto ainda os encarava. - "É tarde demais para que saibam do que são capazes, os Saiyajins!" - Goku e as outras Crystal Gems o encaravam, assustados, porém, irritados. - "Para com isso! Antes, se eu não tivesse escutado você, só diz besteiras!"

"A todos os idiotas que não querem escutar a minha advertência, a eles só restou a morte!" - Raditz exclamou, enquanto enfatizava levemente a Gem frágil em suas mãos. Piccolo deu uma risada, e se dirigiu a Goku. - "Não acha isso divertido, Goku?" - "Não, sinto muito, mas desta vez, eu não estou achando nada divertido!" - Goku respondeu, enquanto ainda o observava. - "Pra falar a verdade, eu estou com pouco de medo!"

"Isso é óbvio! Mas esse medo que sente, logo se transformará numa desgraça!" - o alto Saiyajin indagou, com um sorriso sádico. Goku começou a ficar irritado, e começou a gritar. - "Eu quero saber onde está o meu filho! Onde você o escondeu?!" - "É, diga logo, Rad!" - Ametista gritou ao fundo balançando os braços pros lados, até ser calada pela Garnet. Pérola levantou levemente a mão, prestes a dizer, até sentir seu braço ser espremido (metaforicamente) ainda mais pelo alto Saiyajin.

"Mas é claro que eu não o escondi! Somente o tranquei! Porque é muito escandaloso! Atrás de você e dessas Gems, há um buraco! Ele está lá!" - Raditz respondeu calmamente, fazendo-os olhar para trás. Goku começou a correr até o buraco, até Garnet o segurar pelo ombro, quando este chegou na borda. Rose e Ametista caminharam calmamente, e pararam ao lado de Goku, enquanto também olhavam para o buraco. Havia uma nave esférica no fim do buraco. Na porta, podia-se ver e ouvir o garoto chorar e berrar por eles. - "Papai! Tia Rose, Garnet e Ametista!"

Goku começou a levitar sob o ar, enquanto o observava dali de cima. - "Então, aí está você, Gohan!" - murmurou ele, com olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. - "Me ajude papai! Me ajude! Ah, papai! Papai! Crystal Gems!" - Gohan continuava chorando, e olhando para eles. - "Aguente firme, Gohan! O papai e as Crystal Gems já vão tirá-lo daí, meu filho!" - Goku gritou, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não mime ele desse jeito, maninho!" - a pequena Gem gritou, antes de ser novamente calada pela fusão. Raditz deu um passo a diante, puxando a Pérola consigo, enquanto o observava. - "Não diga esse tipo de besteira!" - disse ele, fazendo Goku olhar para ele. - "Não poderá ajudá-lo! Antes que isso aconteça, acabarei com vocês!"

Piccolo também começou a olhar para ele, enquanto rosnava. Goku começou a descer e aterrissar sob o chão. - "Muito bem, vamos lutar!" - concluiu ele, se posicionando. Piccolo seguiu seu exemplo, e afirmou num tom ousado. - "Vamos vê o quanto é forte!" - Garnet e Ametista ativaram sua Geo-arma, e fizeram o mesmo que eles dois. E no fim, Rose retirou sua espada e seu escudo, e se posicionou em defesa.

Raditz permaneceu imóvel, os encarando e rindo, enquanto ainda segurava Pérola firmemente pelo braço. Tudo ao redor começou a ficar em silêncio. Até que Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz começassem a avançar em direção do alto Saiyajin. Por mais que lançassem seus golpes mais poderosos, Raditz conseguia se desviar deles, junto com a Gem frágil. Nem mesmo as visões de Garnet ajudavam muito.

Dentre teletransportes e vôos, o alto Saiyajin conseguiu parar os dois, antes que pudessem atingi-lo. Quanto as Gems, ele conseguiu golpear com facilidade as duas Quartzos menor e maior. Na vez de Garnet, ele novamente apertou seu punho com força, fazendo-a voltar a se desfundir novamente.

Em seguida, Goku e Piccolo voltaram ao ataque, após verem as Crystal Gems incapacitadas de lutar. Antes que pudessem chegar perto do alto Saiyajin, ele voou e pairou no ar, enquanto ainda segurava a Pérola pelo braço. No chão, Rubi e Safira conseguiram se fundir novamente e se juntaram a batalha, mesmo estando cansadas. Os dois olharam para cima, e junto com a Ametista e Garnet, saltaram na direção deles dois.

Ele ficou os observando, e começou a se posicionar para contra-atacar. Assim que chegaram mais perto, Raditz jogou a Gem pálida no ar, e atirou duas bolas de ki intensas nas direções dos quatro. No entanto, ambos conseguiram desviar com muita facilidade. Porém, as duas Gems voltaram a cair no chão, lentamente, após pararem no ar.

Ao avistarem as direções em que as esferas de ki foram, ocorrera uma explosão de cada lado. No chão, Rose pudera ver aquelas explosões, e começou a ficar preocupada com os demais. Assim que que Garnet e Ametista pousaram ao seu lado, ela começou a dialogar com elas. - "Tomem o máximo de cuidado possível! Temos que ficar de olho no Goku e no Piccolo! Não deixem que ele atinja vocês também, compreenderam?" - com isso, as duas Gems assentiram, antes de tomarem posições de defesa.

Assim que pousou no chão, Goku começou a olhar para cima, e percebeu que não conseguia encontrar Raditz e Pérola em lugar algum. - "Onde estão vocês!" - o silêncio sumiu por alguns segundos, até Raditz se teletransportar atrás dele, junto com a Gem frágil. - "Estamos aqui!" - e deu um chute forte nas costas de Goku, o mandando longe.

Rose conseguiu agarrá-lo num abraço, até cair deitada com ele, e serem arrastados. No fim, uma nuvem leve de fumaça se envolveu em torno deles, até se evaporar totalmente. Piccolo os observava dali, enfraquecido, enquanto Garnet e Ametista corriam até eles. O alto Saiyajin os observava dali, enquanto Pérola ficava horrorizada, a ponto de chorar.

"É realmente decepcionante! Esta, não pode ser considerada uma luta de verdade!" - murmurou ele, se dirigindo logo em seguida para a cratera. Goku e Rose conseguiram se levantar, com a ajuda de Garnet e Ametista. Goku limpou uma pequena quantidade de sangue de sua boca, e direcionou seu olhar para Raditz e Pérola.

"Droga... vocês estão bem, Piccolo e Rose?" - perguntou ele, olhando para Rose e Piccolo. A Gem rosa assentiu para ele, mas quando olharam para Piccolo, ficaram horrorizados, ao verem que Piccolo estava sangrando. Quando ele se levantou, ambos puderam perceber que ele tinha perdido seu braço esquerdo. Rose ficou horrorizada, enquanto Ametista se sentiu enojada. Garnet, porém, permaneceu tranquila.

"Não se preocupem! Mesmo sem o braço, não me renderei e continuarei lutando!" - afirmou ele, segurando pela parte restante do braço. Vendo que estaria tudo bem, ele, Goku e as outras Crystal Gems direcionaram seu olhar para o alto Saiyajin, que gargalhava maleficamente para eles. - "Finalmente chegou a hora de acabar com vocês!" - com isso, Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz rosnavam para Raditz, que ainda ria.

000

Em algum lugar entre rochas, uma aeronave voava por ali. Dentro dela, se encontrava Bulma, Krillin e mestre Kami. - "Ei, escutem! Vocês acham que o Goku e as Crystal Gems estão bem?" - Krillin perguntou, meio preocupado.

"Ah, eu não sei porque, mas tenho mal pressentimento!" - Bulma murmurou, para si mesma. - "É a primeira vez que eu me sinto assim! Espero que nada de mal aconteça!" - "Ora, Goku e as Gems estão lutando com Piccolo, não serão derrotados tão facilmente!" - mestre Kami respondeu, tranquilamente.

"É por isso que eu me preocupo, mestre Kami! E se o Piccolo trair Goku e as Crystal Gems? E com a ajuda desse tal Raditz, os dois acabarem derrotando eles... " - Krillin se calou lentamente, quando Bulma deu um olhar severo para ele.

"Hmm... se os cinco ou seis forem derrotados, não poderemos fazer nada!" - com essa afirmação, Bulma e Krillin ficaram céticos. - "Será o fim de tudo!" - no fim, eles continuaram sobrevoando entre as pedras, até desaparecerem pelo horizonte.

000

Enquanto isso, Raditz se dirigia aos cinco, puxando a Pérola consigo. - "O que foi? Por acaso, já terminaram? Pra onde foram suas energias?" - Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz continuavam olhando para ele, com raiva. - "Ah, ora, cala a boca! Escutem Goku e Gems, não tem uma nova técnica especial pra este momento, hã?" - Piccolo interrogou, ainda olhando para o alto Saiyajin.

"Ah, sinto desapontá-lo, mas não tenho nenhuma!" - Goku respondeu, olhando pra ele. - "Ah, você é um inútil! Eu estive treinando duro, e pude desenvolver uma super técnica!"

"Mas que bobagens estão dizendo? Seu plano não irá funcionar! Acho que é melhor acabar com vocês de uma vez!" - Raditz exclamou, deixando-os chocados. - "Piccolo, está dizendo a verdade? Pode mesmo utilizar uma nova super técnica?" - Goku perguntou, ainda concentrado.

"Sim!" - Piccolo reafirmou, também concentrado. Goku novamente voltou a olhar para ele. - "Então, pode utilizá-la com um braço só?" - "Sim, não se preocupe! Mas eu preciso de tempo para poder aumentar todo o ki que for necessário!"

O alto Saiyajin continuava olhando para eles, com os punhos firmes, e apertando ainda mais, o braço de Pérola. - "Eu preciso que você lute ou que chame a atenção dele durante esse tempo!" - "Está certo! Mas pode derrotá-lo só com isso, Piccolo?" - Goku murmurou, olhando para ele. - "É possível, mas se isso não derrotar, nada poderá fazê-lo!"

O silêncio se alastrou novamente, enquanto Raditz se movimentava em posição de ataque. - "Eu estava guardando esta técnica para acabar com vocês, mas... " - "É, parece que vai ser ao contrário! Vai me ajudar!" - Piccolo e Goku murmuravam um para o outro.

"Se eu conseguir derrotar esse cara, depois será a sua vez, Goku! E depois, eu acabarei com essas outras Gems, e levarei esta aqui comigo para o espaço!" - Raditz complementou, enquanto olhava para eles, e enquanto enfatizava a Pérola em referência.

Goku deu uma leve risada, antes de voltar a sua expressão séria. - "Tá bom!" - "Não é hora de ficar rindo, nanico!" - Piccolo repreendeu, fazendo com que Ametista risse logo atrás. O alto Saiyajin ficou perplexo, enquanto ainda olhava para eles cinco. - _"Eles estão rindo! Hm... pensam em atacar?"_ \- pensou ele, sorrindo em seguida. Pérola olhava para ele, como se soubesse de suas reais intenções.

Goku olhava para ele, com uma expressão ousada. - "Tá legal, eu estou morto de vontade de ver isso! Agora, eu vou distrair ele um pouquinho!" - Goku exclamou. - "Faça o melhor que puder!" - Piccolo murmurou, ainda olhando para ele. Antes de começar, Goku se dirigiu às Crystal Gems. - "Pessoal, é melhor vocês se retirarem! Vai ser uma luta e tanto!"

Com isso, Garnet e Rose assentiram e arrastaram a Ametista com elas, embora ela hesitasse um pouco. Goku alongou levemente as mãos, e se atirou na direção dos dois. - "Espere aí, irmãozinho! Não precisa fazer isso!" - A pequena Gem gritou, pouco antes de ser levemente calada pela Rose.

Piccolo começou a recitar as palavras de sua tal técnica especial. - "O que ele disse, Garnet?" - Ametista interrogou, com a cabeça pro lado. - "Está recitando a técnica especial!" - a fusão respondeu, ajustando os óculos. - "Mas creio que não irá acabar bem, por sinal!" - "O que quer dizer com isso, Garnet?" - Rose Quartz perguntou, enquanto segurava Ametista. - "Apenas esperem para ver!" - com isso dito, as duas Quartzos se entreolharam, mas permaneceram calmas.

Enquanto Goku seguia em frente, Raditz começou a se preparar pro ataque, enquanto ainda segurava a Gem pálida. - _"Finalmente, estão atacando!"_ \- ele pensou, enquanto olhava para Goku. Em seguida, ele bloqueou um golpe que este tentara lhe acertar. No fim, ambos começaram a lutar. Pérola tentava se esquivar dos possíveis golpes, enquanto lutava para se soltar.

Piccolo continuava tentando se concentrar, enquanto as Crystal Gems assistiam a luta dos dois Saiyajins, preocupadas também com a sua colega. No meio do combate, Goku começou a levar muitos golpes, ficando incapacitado de revidar no momento. Por breves momentos, Piccolo conseguia ativar sua técnica. - "Rose, ative agora o escudo! A coisa vai ficar muito feia, agora!" - Garnet alarmou, desesperada. Com isso, Rose assentiu e ativou o escudo.

No fim, dentro de tantos golpes, tanto Goku, tanto quanto Raditz e Pérola foram jogados pros lados. No entanto, ambos conseguiram pousar no chão, e Goku saltou no ar. - "É muito persistente!" - o alto Saiyajin murmurou, enquanto olhava para ele. Goku começou a se posicionar e a gritar. - **"Ka... meeee... "** \- "Não, não pode ser!" - Raditz exclamou, enquanto lia os sinais de poder no Scouter. - "Seu poder de luta está aumentando! Seu poder de luta é de novecentos e vinte e quatro, novecentos e vinte e cinco!"

 **"Haaaaa... "** \- Goku continuava gritando, enquanto uma espécie de bola de luz se formava em sua mão. - "Ele pode levar seu poder de luta, concentrando toda energia em um só ponto?!" - o alto Saiyajin exclamou, enquanto ele e Pérola continuavam olhando para Goku. - **"Meeeee... "** \- do nada, Raditz pressentiu outro sinal, e olhou para trás.

Seu Scouter começou a ler os sinais de luta de Piccolo, que concentrava toda a sua energia em um só ponto. - "E o outro tem mil e vinte de poder de luta! É inacreditavél!" - "E continua aumentando!" - ambos os dois estavam começando a ter seus poderes mais intensivos, a cada momento que aumentavam.

 **"Haaaaaaaaa!"** \- Goku, enfim, atirou um feixe azul na direção de Raditz. No entanto, Raditz se desviou e voou na direção oposta, segurando a Pérola pelo braço junto. Mas no entanto, Goku moveu suas mãos mais para cima, fazendo o feixe seguir na direção deles dois.

"Não... " - o alto Saiyajin murmurou, enquanto corria. Pérola fazia o máximo de esforço possível para se soltar. Goku continuava movendo o feixe, em tentativa de acertar em seu irmão. Ambos os três olhavam em sincronia. Rose, Garnet e Ametista olhavam através do escudo. A Gem menor deu uma leve risada, e comentou. - "Esse Saiyajin de araque é mesmo um corvade! Vá pela sombra, meu amigo!"

Ao ouvir esse comentário, Raditz parou, e ficou em frente do feixe vindo em direção dele e da Pérola. - "Insolente!" - e começou a se posicionar, para bloquear o ataque. Mas para isso, ele precisou soltar o braço da Gem frágil. Uma nuvem de fumaça aumentou no local de onde os dois estavam. Goku sobrevoava no mesmo lugar, enquanto os observava dali. Ele olhava firmemente, torcendo para que Pérola estivesse bem, diante de todo aquele ataque que precisara lançar neles.

Assim que a poeira baixou aos poucos, Raditz permaneceu intacto, em sua posição de defesa. Pérola ficou parada, cobrindo os olhos. Ao perceber que aquele era o seu momento de escapar, ela começou a sair de fininho, até que o alto Saiyajin a agarrasse novamente pelo mesmo braço pela sexta vez daquele dia.

Goku ficou horrorizado, e começou a gritar com o ele. - "Eu consegui detê-lo! E ainda assim, ele continua segurando a Pérola!" - murmurou ele, enquanto ainda olhava para Raditz, que tremulava de exaustão, ainda segurando tanto a sua mão tanto quanto a Gem pálida.

No ar, Goku continuava olhando para eles. - "Isso é quase impossível!" - "E agora, te farei um grande favor!" - com isso, o alto Saiyajin começou a atirar uma esfera de ki na direção dele. - "Goku, cuidado!" - Pérola gritou, pouco antes de ser calada por ele, apertando seu braço com total força.

No entanto, Goku permaneceu parado, até ser atingido pelo feixe. Rose, Garnet e Ametista começaram a ficar preocupadas, enquanto o viam caindo rapidamente no chão. Dentro da cápsula redonda, Gohan berrava e chorava, até ver seu pai caindo do céu. Assim que ele atingiu o chão, a Gem menor se desvencilhou do abraço de Rose, e começou a correr na direção dele, enquanto Raditz corria na direção deles, puxando a Gem frágil consigo.

"Goku, você está bem?" - Ametista perguntou, enquanto o via erguendo a cabeça levemente. Do nada, o alto Saiyajin se teletransportou na direção deles dois, e agarrou Goku do chão. - "Morra!" - gritou ele, se preparando para dar um golpe nele junto com a Pérola. No entanto, ele teve um pressentimento, e se virou em direção de Piccolo, que preparava sua técnica.

"Você é que irá morrer!" - gritou ele, enquanto mantinha sua linha de poder concentrado. O Scouter de Raditz piscava descontroladamente. - "Seu poder de luta é de mil e trezentos e trinta! E toda essa energia está concentrada, na ponta de seus dedos!" - afirmou ele, enquanto ainda observando-o. Garnet, em seguida, esticou sua mão e agarrou Ametista para longe deles.

O alto Saiyajin começou a ficar irritado, e soltou Goku. - "Droga! Eles podem controlar toda energia que tem!" - "Toma isso!" - Piccolo gritou, recitando sua técnica, e atirando sua energia na direção dele.

Goku, Raditz e Pérola olhavam para o feixe vindo na direção deles. Garnet, Ametista e Rose assistiam tudo através do escudo. Rose via tudo, com preocupação em seu olhar. A explosão passou através das montanhas, envolvendo tudo em uma luz branca, e em uma explosão roxa.

A poeira começou a baixar um pouco, revelando que o alto Saiyajin havia se desviado do tiro, junto com a Gem pálida, que tremulava e soluçava. - "Ele... ele se esquivou! Oh maldito, ele... ele... é muito rápido!" - Piccolo murmurou, surpreso. - "Mas e o Goku? Ele está bem?" - Ametista murmurou, choramingando. Rose levemente a consolou, enquanto olhavam para ele.

Raditz se virou levemente para o lado, mostrando parte do seu uniforme danificado. - "Esse ataque destruiu parte da minha armadura! Essa foi uma boa técnica! Imagine se tivesse atingido você, Pérola inútil?" - comentou ele, se dirigindo em seguida para a Gem. Pérola olhou traumatizada para aquilo. Se aquele tiro a tivesse atingindo também, ela estaria arruinada.

Em seguida, o alto Saiyajin se dirigiu novamente a Piccolo. - "Se tivessem nos atingido, nós já não estaríamos aqui!" - "Grr... não tem significado se eu não o atingi!" - "Jamais eu vou te perdoar, por ter me feito um rasgo! Agora, chega de brincadeiras! É hora de acabar com vocês!"

"Wow, agora ele se zangou!" - Piccolo exclamou. - "Então, é melhor a gente se mandar daqui!" - Ametista berrou e se virou para correr, pouco antes de ser agarrada por Garnet. Raditz deu um passo a frente, e olhou para eles, com um sorriso maliciador. - "Eu vou acabar com vocês!" - e começou a ativar uma bola de ki em sua mão.

Pérola soluçava, enquanto olhava para ele e para Piccolo e as outras Gems, e fechou os olhos firmemente. Piccolo, Rose, Garnet e Ametista ficaram paralisados de horror. Antes que ele pudesse atirar neles quatro, ele paralisou. Piccolo e as Crystal Gems olharam em surpresa. Ele gemeu, enquanto se virava para trás. Para a surpresa dele e de Pérola, Goku havia lhe segurado pela cauda, impedindo-o de se movimentar.

Goku começou a gargalhar e se dirigiu a ele. - "Você vacilou, cara!" - ele continuou gargalhando, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. Pérola pós a mão em sua boca, enquanto tentava segurar uma risada. Raditz tremulava, enquanto a Gem pálida se dirigia ao seu irmão. "Como é que ela está, Goku?" - Pérola perguntou, segurando seu braço preso. - "Ela está bem presa!

Ele começou a apertá-la com bastante força, e o alto Saiyajin ficou mole e caiu no chão. Pérola ficou caída por alguns momentos, até sentir que a mão dele estava tentando se segurar no braço dela com força. Então, ela começou a se retirar lentamente da sua prisão, que durara duas horas. - "Ah, finalmente livre!" - e se retirou com elegância. - "Maldito! Não percebi que... " - murmurou ele, enquanto olhava para eles dois.

"A vida é assim, meu bem! Uma vez livre, é a vez do outro ficar preso! Veja se viva bem com isso!" - Pérola exclamou, com uma risada leve, enquanto segurava seu próprio braço dolorido. Em seguida, Goku começou a gritar. - "Piccolo, rápido! Agora! Repita sua técnica!" - "É, e anda logo! Já passei por muito coisa com esse grandalhão me prendendo e torturando com o Gohan!"

"Está bem! É assim que se faz, Goku! Segure bem a cauda, porque essa técnica só pode ser feita mais uma vez!" - "Ah... Kaka... Kakarot, por acaso quer matar o único irmão que você tem?" - Raditz interrogou, mesmo estando fraco. Ao ouvir essa pergunta, a expressão severa de Pérola mudou para de empatia.

Goku simplesmente respondeu, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. - "Ah, cala essa boca! E já disse que não se pode chamar de irmão, alguém como você!" - Raditz e Pérola olhavam para ele. - "Você quase me matou! Tanto a mim, quanto as Crystal Gems! Para de falar besteira! Além disso, eu tenho uma irmã! E o nome dela é Ametista! E assim como eu, ela também foi feita e criada na Terra!"

"Mas eu não o farei! Eu digo sinceramente! Eu vou embora deste planeta, tranquilamente! Vocês podem ficar com a sua Pérola perdida!" - "Não deixem que ele os enganem, Goku e Pérola! Só diz isso pra vocês soltá-lo! Ele não irá!" - Piccolo alarmou. - "É, não caíam na conversa desse sujeito!" - Ametista berrou.

"E como você tem certeza disso? Você não prevê o futuro!" - Pérola exclamou. - "Garnet, o que a gente faz? A gente solta ele, ou não?" - "Não importa o que aconteça, não o soltem! Ele vai acabar machucando vocês de novo! Eu vejo isso!" - Garnet gritou, ajustando os óculos. - "Por favor, Goku e Pérola! Não façam isso!" - Rose afirmou, num tom sensível.

Goku hesitava, pensando nas alternativas, enquanto ainda olhava para o alto Saiyajin. Pérola tremulava levemente, enquanto o observava. Ela passou por horrores com ele, mas acima de tudo, ele era um dos últimos Saiyajins vivos do seu planeta natal. E ela já havia perdido tudo que tinha por lá, então nesse caso, ela perderia ele também.

Garnet se segurava, preocupada, tanto por fora e por dentro. Ela via muitos futuros a diante, mas não sabia qual deles estava perto de acontecer. Não mais. Ela estava simplesmente perdida, tanto por dentro, tanto por fora. Rose chorava com essa decisão difícil, pós era difícil para ela machucar um ser vivo, mesmo que fosse um inimigo. Já Ametista, estava sorrindo sadicamente para eles.

"... Por favor... Acredite em mim, irmão! Sei que fiz algo cruel!... Eu não quebrarei esta promessa!... Eu juro!" - Raditz murmurava, enquanto soluçava. Goku e Pérola olhavam para ele, em questão de dúvidas. - "Está dizendo a verdade?" - Goku perguntou, ainda em dúvida.

"Como é que é?! Goku, Pérola, não caíam nessa! Ele está os enganando, gente!" - a pequena Gem reclamou, tentando alertá-los. - "... É verdade!... " - afirmou ele, num tom fraco. - "Não, Goku e Pérola! Não soltem a cauda! É uma armadilha!" - Piccolo gritou, tentando alarmá-los também.

"Ai, Rose! Você tinha que fazê-lo ter um coração mole, como o seu!" - Ametista murmurou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. - "... Por favor, Kakarot! Tem que acreditar em mim! Eu sou seu irmão!" - _"Hmm... além do mais, Rose Quartz sempre disse que devemos dar uma segunda chance! E eu acho que eu devo seguir esses ensinamentos que ela me deu!_ " - Goku pensava, enquanto se decidia.

No fim, ele começou a soltar lentamente a cauda de Raditz, para o desgosto da Gem menor e de Piccolo. - **"Não, Goku!"** \- **"Não!"** \- enquanto eles gritavam, Garnet parecia nervosa, como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer. O que quer que fosse, não podia ser coisa boa.

Do nada, Raditz sorriu sadicamente, e começou a se levantar e atacar Goku e a Gem pálida. Após receber o golpe, Goku voou por alguns segundos, até cair de volta no chão. Rose, Garnet e Ametista ficaram horrorizadas com o que aconteceu. Como ele pode fazer aquilo?

Enquanto isso, Raditz tomava a lança de Pérola, que tentara o atacar com esta mesma, e a agarrou com força novamente pelo mesmo braço. Com isso, ela começou a resistir a sua mesma prisão novamente, até se sucumbir. Não lhe restava mais nada a fazer. Pelo visto, sua maior fraqueza, era acreditar nos Saiyajins.

Em seguida, ele voou na direção de Goku com ela, e o prendeu com o seu pé sob o estômago. Goku silvou de dor, quando isso aconteceu. Rose e Ametista começaram a ir na direção deles, mas Garnet as impediu, colocando suas mãos calmamente em frente a elas. O alto Saiyajin sorriu maliciosamente, e olhou para Piccolo e as Crystal Gems.

"Vocês foram uns idiotas! Não deviam confiar nele!" - Piccolo gritou, olhando para eles. - "Não é culpa dele, Piccolo! Ele só é quem o tornei ser quem é! Eu demonstrei esse tipo de pensamento, e agora, ele só estava o seguindo!" - Rose Quartz explicou, num tom maternal.

Goku gemia e gritava de dor, enquanto Raditz olhava para ele e gargalhava maliciosamente, enquanto segurava a Gem frágil. - "Não há dúvida! É difícil encontrar alguém tão idiota, além de você! Se deixa enganar facilmente! Jamais poderá ser um grande guerreiro!" - do nada, Ametista não conseguiu se segurar mais, e começou a correr e saltar na direção deles.

No entanto, ele ouviu os berros dela, e a agarrou no ar. A pequena Gem se contorcia, tentando se soltar e atacá-lo. Goku conseguiu erguer um dos olhares, e olhou para ele. - "Seu traidor! Largue a minha irmã e a Pérola, agora, ou irá se arrenpender!" - "Mas eu sou um guerreiro de primeira classe! Não me importa que eu tenha que matar o meu próprio irmão!" - exclamou ele, sem rodeios.

"Grrr... não se eu conseguir te impedir, Rad!" - Ametista murmurou, enquanto lutava para se soltar. No entanto, ele a sacudiu para enfatizá-la, antes de se dirigir com o seu irmão. - "Quer que eu lhe mostre?" - com isso dito, ele começou a aprofundar seu pé contra o corpo de Goku, enquanto apertava o corpo da pequena Gem roxa.

Pérola olhava pra aquilo tudo, e tentava fazer uma coisa. Mesmo que usasse sua Geo-arma, bastava apenas um aperto pelo mesmo braço, para soltar a arma. Piccolo, Rose e Garnet observavam de longe, enquanto Goku e Ametista gritavam de dor.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ele vai matá-los!" - Rose exclamou, recolhendo sua espada. - "Não! Ainda temos que esperar!" - Garnet exclamou, interrompendo-a. Enquanto isso, na cápsula, Gohan continuava sentado.

Goku e Ametista continuavam berrando e silvando de muita dor, enquanto o alto Saiyajin continuava machucando os dois. - "Tomam! Tomam!" - exclamava ele, enquanto pisoteava e apertava os dois ao mesmo tempo. - "Você vai morrer! E você será estilhaçada, Gem patética! E você, irá comigo para o espaço, sua Pérola inútil!"

Os berros dos dois e a risada do alto Saiyajin podiam ser ouvidos por todo o vale. Rose Quartz tentava atacá-lo e salvar os três, mas Garnet continuava segurando-a. Em seguida, Raditz se virou para Piccolo, Rose e Garnet, enquanto ainda segurava as duas Gems nas mãos.

"O que foi? Por que vocês não vêem também? Usem as suas técnicas, e tal!" - exclamou ele, deixando Piccolo e as duas Gems nervosos. - "Grr... com certeza, você irá escapar!" - Piccolo murmurou, irritado. As duas Gems hesitavam em atacar. Enquanto isso, na cratera gigante, Gohan continuava sentado e cabisbaixo. - "Papai! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet! Tia Ametista! Tia Pérola!"

000

Enquanto isso, em sua casa, Chi Chi cozinhava, enquanto cantarolava. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao centro da mesa de jantar, e começou a ler um tipo de documento. - "Esse Gohan! Eu disse pra ele me mostrar a prova, enquanto estava em suas mãos!" - murmurou ela, enquanto via uma prova de seu filho, cuja nota tinha dez.

"Mas Gohan se esforçou muito, e isso, poque eu faço ele estudar oito horas por dia! E esta é a recompensa! Com certeza, Goku e as Gems também ficarão feliz ao vê-la!" - enquanto se distraia, a panela que estava no forno, começou a ferver. - "Hmm... como eu gostaria que Goku e Gohan voltassem logo pra casa!"

000

Piccolo, Garnet e Rose continuavam assistindo Raditz torturar os três, que gritavam e gemiam de dor. Após dar mais um chute e aperto forte, o alto Saiyajin riu sadicamente, enquanto Goku e Ametista gritavam de dor. Pérola tentava ajudar, mas também sofria com os apertos que ele lhe dava, toda vez que ela pegava sua Geo-arma.

"Gritem mais! Chorem!" - gritou ele, se divertindo com a dor dos três. Rose Quartz não conseguia se segurar mais, e começou a tirar sua espada, e avançar na direção deles, mas Garnet a impediu. - "Você... você é um monstro!" - a Gem frágil murmurou, num tom fraco. - "Fique quieta! Você não sabe o que te espera no espaço, sua Gem inútil! Terá consequências piores do que essa para você, também!"

"Agora é a vez de vocês!" - ele se dirigiu a Piccolo e as duas Gems em seguida. - "Portanto, é melhor se prepararem!" - os três continuavam nervosos, e ao mesmo tempo irritados. Raditz voltou a direcionar seu olhar em Goku, que ainda gemia de dor. - "Garnet, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos ficar aqui paradas sem fazer nada!" - Rose exclamou, lutando para se soltar. - "Eu sei, mas no momento, não precisamos fazer nada!" - a fusão respondeu, num tom estoico, embora, chorasse um pouco.

"É, agora é sua vez!" - com isso dito, o alto Saiyajin começou a erguer a sua mão, onde se encontrava Pérola, e começou a se preparar para dar o golpe final. - "Morra, Kakarot!" - **"Não!"** \- Ametista gritou, enquanto lutava para se soltar. Mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, o Scouter começou a piscar, lhe chamando atenção.

Ele direcionou seu olhar ao redor, e começou a procurar pelo possível sinal. Com exceção da Fusão Garnet, os outros dois estranhavam aquela reação de Raditz, que continuava ao olhar pelos arredores, preocupado e surpreso.

No entanto, não se via nada, além de uma poeira de vento. Pérola e Ametista começaram a ficar confusas e preocupadas. O que ele estava procurando? Será que tinha alguém com níveis de poder maior por perto? Seja quem fosse, não poderia ser coisa boa. Ou podia?

Enquanto Raditz continuava olhando ao redor, a cápsula de fuga que se encontrava na cratera, começou a se rachar. - "É agora, Rose!" - Garnet murmurou, deixando-a confusa. Uma explosão foi ouvida por trás, e Raditz, Ametista e Pérola se viraram, surpresos.

No final das contas, Gohan saltou da cápsula, que fora destruída em pedaços. Seu chapéu sobrevoou entre os destroços. Piccolo e Rose sobressaltaram de surpresa, enquanto Garnet sorria levemente. - "Que foi isso?!" - o alto Saiyajin interrogou, surpreso. Ametista sorriu, enquanto Pérola permanecia chocada com o que vira, enquanto o garoto continuava flutuando pelo ar.

 _Foi Gohan que saiu voando, ao saber que seu pai e a Gem menor estavam ao ponto de serem eliminados por seu inimigo! Embora, seu corpo seja pequeno, seu poder está além dos limites!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3: Piccolo usa sua melhor estratégia! Gohan é um garoto chorão**

 _Goku e as Crystal Gems precisavam salvar seu filho, Gohan e sua colega renegada Pérola, que estavam nas mãos de Raditz! Por isso resolveram se juntar a Piccolo! Mas o surpreendente poder de Raditz foi uma coisa totalmente nova para Goku e também para Piccolo e para as Crystal Gems, e os deixou completamente confusos!_

"Escutem com atenção, eu vou dizer uma coisa antes de morram, os outros dois Saiyajins são muito mais fortes que eu!"

000

O vento uivava em torno do silêncio. Raditz continuava lendo as linhas de energia de Goku e de Piccolo, que o encaravam bravamente. Garnet, Ametista e Rose estavam ao fundo, observando-os de longe, para não interferirem na luta, até última ordem. Pérola estava paralisada de agonia, enquanto ainda estava com o seu braço preso nas mãos do Saiyajin alto.

Piccolo hesitava e tremulava, enquanto pensava em uma estratégia de ataque, enquanto Goku o observava. - "Maldição! Disse que os outros dois Saiyajins são mais fortes do que ele! O que irá acontecer?" - murmurou ele, enquanto ainda o observava.

Raditz começou a gargalhar malignamente, enquanto ainda os encarava. - "É tarde demais para que saibam do que são capazes, os Saiyajins!" - Goku e as outras Crystal Gems o encaravam, assustados, porém, irritados. - "Para com isso! Antes, se eu não tivesse escutado você, só diz besteiras!"

"A todos os idiotas que não querem escutar a minha advertência, a eles só restou a morte!" - Raditz exclamou, enquanto enfatizava levemente a Gem frágil em suas mãos. Piccolo deu uma risada, e se dirigiu a Goku. - "Não acha isso divertido, Goku?" - "Não, sinto muito, mas desta vez, eu não estou achando nada divertido!" - Goku respondeu, enquanto ainda o observava. - "Pra falar a verdade, eu estou com pouco de medo!"

"Isso é óbvio! Mas esse medo que sente, logo se transformará numa desgraça!" - o alto Saiyajin indagou, com um sorriso sádico. Goku começou a ficar irritado, e começou a gritar. - "Eu quero saber onde está o meu filho! Onde você o escondeu?!" - "É, diga logo, Rad!" - Ametista gritou ao fundo balançando os braços pros lados, até ser calada pela Garnet. Pérola levantou levemente a mão, prestes a dizer, até sentir seu braço ser espremido (metaforicamente) ainda mais pelo alto Saiyajin.

"Mas é claro que eu não o escondi! Somente o tranquei! Porque é muito escandaloso! Atrás de você e dessas Gems, há um buraco! Ele está lá!" - Raditz respondeu calmamente, fazendo-os olhar para trás. Goku começou a correr até o buraco, até Garnet o segurar pelo ombro, quando este chegou na borda. Rose e Ametista caminharam calmamente, e pararam ao lado de Goku, enquanto também olhavam para o buraco. Havia uma nave esférica no fim do buraco. Na porta, podia-se ver e ouvir o garoto chorar e berrar por eles. - "Papai! Tia Rose, Garnet e Ametista!"

Goku começou a levitar sob o ar, enquanto o observava dali de cima. - "Então, aí está você, Gohan!" - murmurou ele, com olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. - "Me ajude papai! Me ajude! Ah, papai! Papai! Crystal Gems!" - Gohan continuava chorando, e olhando para eles. - "Aguente firme, Gohan! O papai e as Crystal Gems já vão tirá-lo daí, meu filho!" - Goku gritou, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não mime ele desse jeito, maninho!" - a pequena Gem gritou, antes de ser novamente calada pela fusão. Raditz deu um passo a diante, puxando a Pérola consigo, enquanto o observava. - "Não diga esse tipo de besteira!" - disse ele, fazendo Goku olhar para ele. - "Não poderá ajudá-lo! Antes que isso aconteça, acabarei com vocês!"

Piccolo também começou a olhar para ele, enquanto rosnava. Goku começou a descer e aterrissar sob o chão. - "Muito bem, vamos lutar!" - concluiu ele, se posicionando. Piccolo seguiu seu exemplo, e afirmou num tom ousado. - "Vamos vê o quanto é forte!" - Garnet e Ametista ativaram sua Geo-arma, e fizeram o mesmo que eles dois. E no fim, Rose retirou sua espada e seu escudo, e se posicionou em defesa.

Raditz permaneceu imóvel, os encarando e rindo, enquanto ainda segurava Pérola firmemente pelo braço. Tudo ao redor começou a ficar em silêncio. Até que Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz começassem a avançar em direção do alto Saiyajin. Por mais que lançassem seus golpes mais poderosos, Raditz conseguia se desviar deles, junto com a Gem frágil. Nem mesmo as visões de Garnet ajudavam muito.

Dentre teletransportes e vôos, o alto Saiyajin conseguiu parar os dois, antes que pudessem atingi-lo. Quanto as Gems, ele conseguiu golpear com facilidade as duas Quartzos menor e maior. Na vez de Garnet, ele novamente apertou seu punho com força, fazendo-a voltar a se desfundir novamente.

Em seguida, Goku e Piccolo voltaram ao ataque, após verem as Crystal Gems incapacitadas de lutar. Antes que pudessem chegar perto do alto Saiyajin, ele voou e pairou no ar, enquanto ainda segurava a Pérola pelo braço. No chão, Rubi e Safira conseguiram se fundir novamente e se juntaram a batalha, mesmo estando cansadas. Os dois olharam para cima, e junto com a Ametista e Garnet, saltaram na direção deles dois.

Ele ficou os observando, e começou a se posicionar para contra-atacar. Assim que chegaram mais perto, Raditz jogou a Gem pálida no ar, e atirou duas bolas de ki intensas nas direções dos quatro. No entanto, ambos conseguiram desviar com muita facilidade. Porém, as duas Gems voltaram a cair no chão, lentamente, após pararem no ar.

Ao avistarem as direções em que as esferas de ki foram, ocorrera uma explosão de cada lado. No chão, Rose pudera ver aquelas explosões, e começou a ficar preocupada com os demais. Assim que que Garnet e Ametista pousaram ao seu lado, ela começou a dialogar com elas. - "Tomem o máximo de cuidado possível! Temos que ficar de olho no Goku e no Piccolo! Não deixem que ele atinja vocês também, compreenderam?" - com isso, as duas Gems assentiram, antes de tomarem posições de defesa.

Assim que pousou no chão, Goku começou a olhar para cima, e percebeu que não conseguia encontrar Raditz e Pérola em lugar algum. - "Onde estão vocês!" - o silêncio sumiu por alguns segundos, até Raditz se teletransportar atrás dele, junto com a Gem frágil. - "Estamos aqui!" - e deu um chute forte nas costas de Goku, o mandando longe.

Rose conseguiu agarrá-lo num abraço, até cair deitada com ele, e serem arrastados. No fim, uma nuvem leve de fumaça se envolveu em torno deles, até se evaporar totalmente. Piccolo os observava dali, enfraquecido, enquanto Garnet e Ametista corriam até eles. O alto Saiyajin os observava dali, enquanto Pérola ficava horrorizada, a ponto de chorar.

"É realmente decepcionante! Esta, não pode ser considerada uma luta de verdade!" - murmurou ele, se dirigindo logo em seguida para a cratera. Goku e Rose conseguiram se levantar, com a ajuda de Garnet e Ametista. Goku limpou uma pequena quantidade de sangue de sua boca, e direcionou seu olhar para Raditz e Pérola.

"Droga... vocês estão bem, Piccolo e Rose?" - perguntou ele, olhando para Rose e Piccolo. A Gem rosa assentiu para ele, mas quando olharam para Piccolo, ficaram horrorizados, ao verem que Piccolo estava sangrando. Quando ele se levantou, ambos puderam perceber que ele tinha perdido seu braço esquerdo. Rose ficou horrorizada, enquanto Ametista se sentiu enojada. Garnet, porém, permaneceu tranquila.

"Não se preocupem! Mesmo sem o braço, não me renderei e continuarei lutando!" - afirmou ele, segurando pela parte restante do braço. Vendo que estaria tudo bem, ele, Goku e as outras Crystal Gems direcionaram seu olhar para o alto Saiyajin, que gargalhava maleficamente para eles. - "Finalmente chegou a hora de acabar com vocês!" - com isso, Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz rosnavam para Raditz, que ainda ria.

000

Em algum lugar entre rochas, uma aeronave voava por ali. Dentro dela, se encontrava Bulma, Krillin e mestre Kami. - "Ei, escutem! Vocês acham que o Goku e as Crystal Gems estão bem?" - Krillin perguntou, meio preocupado.

"Ah, eu não sei porque, mas tenho mal pressentimento!" - Bulma murmurou, para si mesma. - "É a primeira vez que eu me sinto assim! Espero que nada de mal aconteça!" - "Ora, Goku e as Gems estão lutando com Piccolo, não serão derrotados tão facilmente!" - mestre Kami respondeu, tranquilamente.

"É por isso que eu me preocupo, mestre Kami! E se o Piccolo trair Goku e as Crystal Gems? E com a ajuda desse tal Raditz, os dois acabarem derrotando eles... " - Krillin se calou lentamente, quando Bulma deu um olhar severo para ele.

"Hmm... se os cinco ou seis forem derrotados, não poderemos fazer nada!" - com essa afirmação, Bulma e Krillin ficaram céticos. - "Será o fim de tudo!" - no fim, eles continuaram sobrevoando entre as pedras, até desaparecerem pelo horizonte.

000

Enquanto isso, Raditz se dirigia aos cinco, puxando a Pérola consigo. - "O que foi? Por acaso, já terminaram? Pra onde foram suas energias?" - Goku, Piccolo, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz continuavam olhando para ele, com raiva. - "Ah, ora, cala a boca! Escutem Goku e Gems, não tem uma nova técnica especial pra este momento, hã?" - Piccolo interrogou, ainda olhando para o alto Saiyajin.

"Ah, sinto desapontá-lo, mas não tenho nenhuma!" - Goku respondeu, olhando pra ele. - "Ah, você é um inútil! Eu estive treinando duro, e pude desenvolver uma super técnica!"

"Mas que bobagens estão dizendo? Seu plano não irá funcionar! Acho que é melhor acabar com vocês de uma vez!" - Raditz exclamou, deixando-os chocados. - "Piccolo, está dizendo a verdade? Pode mesmo utilizar uma nova super técnica?" - Goku perguntou, ainda concentrado.

"Sim!" - Piccolo reafirmou, também concentrado. Goku novamente voltou a olhar para ele. - "Então, pode utilizá-la com um braço só?" - "Sim, não se preocupe! Mas eu preciso de tempo para poder aumentar todo o ki que for necessário!"

O alto Saiyajin continuava olhando para eles, com os punhos firmes, e apertando ainda mais, o braço de Pérola. - "Eu preciso que você lute ou que chame a atenção dele durante esse tempo!" - "Está certo! Mas pode derrotá-lo só com isso, Piccolo?" - Goku murmurou, olhando para ele. - "É possível, mas se isso não derrotar, nada poderá fazê-lo!"

O silêncio se alastrou novamente, enquanto Raditz se movimentava em posição de ataque. - "Eu estava guardando esta técnica para acabar com vocês, mas... " - "É, parece que vai ser ao contrário! Vai me ajudar!" - Piccolo e Goku murmuravam um para o outro.

"Se eu conseguir derrotar esse cara, depois será a sua vez, Goku! E depois, eu acabarei com essas outras Gems, e levarei esta aqui comigo para o espaço!" - Raditz complementou, enquanto olhava para eles, e enquanto enfatizava a Pérola em referência.

Goku deu uma leve risada, antes de voltar a sua expressão séria. - "Tá bom!" - "Não é hora de ficar rindo, nanico!" - Piccolo repreendeu, fazendo com que Ametista risse logo atrás. O alto Saiyajin ficou perplexo, enquanto ainda olhava para eles cinco. - _"Eles estão rindo! Hm... pensam em atacar?"_ \- pensou ele, sorrindo em seguida. Pérola olhava para ele, como se soubesse de suas reais intenções.

Goku olhava para ele, com uma expressão ousada. - "Tá legal, eu estou morto de vontade de ver isso! Agora, eu vou distrair ele um pouquinho!" - Goku exclamou. - "Faça o melhor que puder!" - Piccolo murmurou, ainda olhando para ele. Antes de começar, Goku se dirigiu às Crystal Gems. - "Pessoal, é melhor vocês se retirarem! Vai ser uma luta e tanto!"

Com isso, Garnet e Rose assentiram e arrastaram a Ametista com elas, embora ela hesitasse um pouco. Goku alongou levemente as mãos, e se atirou na direção dos dois. - "Espere aí, irmãozinho! Não precisa fazer isso!" - A pequena Gem gritou, pouco antes de ser levemente calada pela Rose.

Piccolo começou a recitar as palavras de sua tal técnica especial. - "O que ele disse, Garnet?" - Ametista interrogou, com a cabeça pro lado. - "Está recitando a técnica especial!" - a fusão respondeu, ajustando os óculos. - "Mas creio que não irá acabar bem, por sinal!" - "O que quer dizer com isso, Garnet?" - Rose Quartz perguntou, enquanto segurava Ametista. - "Apenas esperem para ver!" - com isso dito, as duas Quartzos se entreolharam, mas permaneceram calmas.

Enquanto Goku seguia em frente, Raditz começou a se preparar pro ataque, enquanto ainda segurava a Gem pálida. - _"Finalmente, estão atacando!"_ \- ele pensou, enquanto olhava para Goku. Em seguida, ele bloqueou um golpe que este tentara lhe acertar. No fim, ambos começaram a lutar. Pérola tentava se esquivar dos possíveis golpes, enquanto lutava para se soltar.

Piccolo continuava tentando se concentrar, enquanto as Crystal Gems assistiam a luta dos dois Saiyajins, preocupadas também com a sua colega. No meio do combate, Goku começou a levar muitos golpes, ficando incapacitado de revidar no momento. Por breves momentos, Piccolo conseguia ativar sua técnica. - "Rose, ative agora o escudo! A coisa vai ficar muito feia, agora!" - Garnet alarmou, desesperada. Com isso, Rose assentiu e ativou o escudo.

No fim, dentro de tantos golpes, tanto Goku, tanto quanto Raditz e Pérola foram jogados pros lados. No entanto, ambos conseguiram pousar no chão, e Goku saltou no ar. - "É muito persistente!" - o alto Saiyajin murmurou, enquanto olhava para ele. Goku começou a se posicionar e a gritar. - **"Ka... meeee... "** \- "Não, não pode ser!" - Raditz exclamou, enquanto lia os sinais de poder no Scouter. - "Seu poder de luta está aumentando! Seu poder de luta é de novecentos e vinte e quatro, novecentos e vinte e cinco!"

 **"Haaaaa... "** \- Goku continuava gritando, enquanto uma espécie de bola de luz se formava em sua mão. - "Ele pode levar seu poder de luta, concentrando toda energia em um só ponto?!" - o alto Saiyajin exclamou, enquanto ele e Pérola continuavam olhando para Goku. - **"Meeeee... "** \- do nada, Raditz pressentiu outro sinal, e olhou para trás.

Seu Scouter começou a ler os sinais de luta de Piccolo, que concentrava toda a sua energia em um só ponto. - "E o outro tem mil e vinte de poder de luta! É inacreditavél!" - "E continua aumentando!" - ambos os dois estavam começando a ter seus poderes mais intensivos, a cada momento que aumentavam.

 **"Haaaaaaaaa!"** \- Goku, enfim, atirou um feixe azul na direção de Raditz. No entanto, Raditz se desviou e voou na direção oposta, segurando a Pérola pelo braço junto. Mas no entanto, Goku moveu suas mãos mais para cima, fazendo o feixe seguir na direção deles dois.

"Não... " - o alto Saiyajin murmurou, enquanto corria. Pérola fazia o máximo de esforço possível para se soltar. Goku continuava movendo o feixe, em tentativa de acertar em seu irmão. Ambos os três olhavam em sincronia. Rose, Garnet e Ametista olhavam através do escudo. A Gem menor deu uma leve risada, e comentou. - "Esse Saiyajin de araque é mesmo um corvade! Vá pela sombra, meu amigo!"

Ao ouvir esse comentário, Raditz parou, e ficou em frente do feixe vindo em direção dele e da Pérola. - "Insolente!" - e começou a se posicionar, para bloquear o ataque. Mas para isso, ele precisou soltar o braço da Gem frágil. Uma nuvem de fumaça aumentou no local de onde os dois estavam. Goku sobrevoava no mesmo lugar, enquanto os observava dali. Ele olhava firmemente, torcendo para que Pérola estivesse bem, diante de todo aquele ataque que precisara lançar neles.

Assim que a poeira baixou aos poucos, Raditz permaneceu intacto, em sua posição de defesa. Pérola ficou parada, cobrindo os olhos. Ao perceber que aquele era o seu momento de escapar, ela começou a sair de fininho, até que o alto Saiyajin a agarrasse novamente pelo mesmo braço pela sexta vez daquele dia.

Goku ficou horrorizado, e começou a gritar com o ele. - "Eu consegui detê-lo! E ainda assim, ele continua segurando a Pérola!" - murmurou ele, enquanto ainda olhava para Raditz, que tremulava de exaustão, ainda segurando tanto a sua mão tanto quanto a Gem pálida.

No ar, Goku continuava olhando para eles. - "Isso é quase impossível!" - "E agora, te farei um grande favor!" - com isso, o alto Saiyajin começou a atirar uma esfera de ki na direção dele. - "Goku, cuidado!" - Pérola gritou, pouco antes de ser calada por ele, apertando seu braço com total força.

No entanto, Goku permaneceu parado, até ser atingido pelo feixe. Rose, Garnet e Ametista começaram a ficar preocupadas, enquanto o viam caindo rapidamente no chão. Dentro da cápsula redonda, Gohan berrava e chorava, até ver seu pai caindo do céu. Assim que ele atingiu o chão, a Gem menor se desvencilhou do abraço de Rose, e começou a correr na direção dele, enquanto Raditz corria na direção deles, puxando a Gem frágil consigo.

"Goku, você está bem?" - Ametista perguntou, enquanto o via erguendo a cabeça levemente. Do nada, o alto Saiyajin se teletransportou na direção deles dois, e agarrou Goku do chão. - "Morra!" - gritou ele, se preparando para dar um golpe nele junto com a Pérola. No entanto, ele teve um pressentimento, e se virou em direção de Piccolo, que preparava sua técnica.

"Você é que irá morrer!" - gritou ele, enquanto mantinha sua linha de poder concentrado. O Scouter de Raditz piscava descontroladamente. - "Seu poder de luta é de mil e trezentos e trinta! E toda essa energia está concentrada, na ponta de seus dedos!" - afirmou ele, enquanto ainda observando-o. Garnet, em seguida, esticou sua mão e agarrou Ametista para longe deles.

O alto Saiyajin começou a ficar irritado, e soltou Goku. - "Droga! Eles podem controlar toda energia que tem!" - "Toma isso!" - Piccolo gritou, recitando sua técnica, e atirando sua energia na direção dele.

Goku, Raditz e Pérola olhavam para o feixe vindo na direção deles. Garnet, Ametista e Rose assistiam tudo através do escudo. Rose via tudo, com preocupação em seu olhar. A explosão passou através das montanhas, envolvendo tudo em uma luz branca, e em uma explosão roxa.

A poeira começou a baixar um pouco, revelando que o alto Saiyajin havia se desviado do tiro, junto com a Gem pálida, que tremulava e soluçava. - "Ele... ele se esquivou! Oh maldito, ele... ele... é muito rápido!" - Piccolo murmurou, surpreso. - "Mas e o Goku? Ele está bem?" - Ametista murmurou, choramingando. Rose levemente a consolou, enquanto olhavam para ele.

Raditz se virou levemente para o lado, mostrando parte do seu uniforme danificado. - "Esse ataque destruiu parte da minha armadura! Essa foi uma boa técnica! Imagine se tivesse atingido você, Pérola inútil?" - comentou ele, se dirigindo em seguida para a Gem. Pérola olhou traumatizada para aquilo. Se aquele tiro a tivesse atingindo também, ela estaria arruinada.

Em seguida, o alto Saiyajin se dirigiu novamente a Piccolo. - "Se tivessem nos atingido, nós já não estaríamos aqui!" - "Grr... não tem significado se eu não o atingi!" - "Jamais eu vou te perdoar, por ter me feito um rasgo! Agora, chega de brincadeiras! É hora de acabar com vocês!"

"Wow, agora ele se zangou!" - Piccolo exclamou. - "Então, é melhor a gente se mandar daqui!" - Ametista berrou e se virou para correr, pouco antes de ser agarrada por Garnet. Raditz deu um passo a frente, e olhou para eles, com um sorriso maliciador. - "Eu vou acabar com vocês!" - e começou a ativar uma bola de ki em sua mão.

Pérola soluçava, enquanto olhava para ele e para Piccolo e as outras Gems, e fechou os olhos firmemente. Piccolo, Rose, Garnet e Ametista ficaram paralisados de horror. Antes que ele pudesse atirar neles quatro, ele paralisou. Piccolo e as Crystal Gems olharam em surpresa. Ele gemeu, enquanto se virava para trás. Para a surpresa dele e de Pérola, Goku havia lhe segurado pela cauda, impedindo-o de se movimentar.

Goku começou a gargalhar e se dirigiu a ele. - "Você vacilou, cara!" - ele continuou gargalhando, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. Pérola pós a mão em sua boca, enquanto tentava segurar uma risada. Raditz tremulava, enquanto a Gem pálida se dirigia ao seu irmão. "Como é que ela está, Goku?" - Pérola perguntou, segurando seu braço preso. - "Ela está bem presa!

Ele começou a apertá-la com bastante força, e o alto Saiyajin ficou mole e caiu no chão. Pérola ficou caída por alguns momentos, até sentir que a mão dele estava tentando se segurar no braço dela com força. Então, ela começou a se retirar lentamente da sua prisão, que durara duas horas. - "Ah, finalmente livre!" - e se retirou com elegância. - "Maldito! Não percebi que... " - murmurou ele, enquanto olhava para eles dois.

"A vida é assim, meu bem! Uma vez livre, é a vez do outro ficar preso! Veja se viva bem com isso!" - Pérola exclamou, com uma risada leve, enquanto segurava seu próprio braço dolorido. Em seguida, Goku começou a gritar. - "Piccolo, rápido! Agora! Repita sua técnica!" - "É, e anda logo! Já passei por muito coisa com esse grandalhão me prendendo e torturando com o Gohan!"

"Está bem! É assim que se faz, Goku! Segure bem a cauda, porque essa técnica só pode ser feita mais uma vez!" - "Ah... Kaka... Kakarot, por acaso quer matar o único irmão que você tem?" - Raditz interrogou, mesmo estando fraco. Ao ouvir essa pergunta, a expressão severa de Pérola mudou para de empatia.

Goku simplesmente respondeu, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. - "Ah, cala essa boca! E já disse que não se pode chamar de irmão, alguém como você!" - Raditz e Pérola olhavam para ele. - "Você quase me matou! Tanto a mim, quanto as Crystal Gems! Para de falar besteira! Além disso, eu tenho uma irmã! E o nome dela é Ametista! E assim como eu, ela também foi feita e criada na Terra!"

"Mas eu não o farei! Eu digo sinceramente! Eu vou embora deste planeta, tranquilamente! Vocês podem ficar com a sua Pérola perdida!" - "Não deixem que ele os enganem, Goku e Pérola! Só diz isso pra vocês soltá-lo! Ele não irá!" - Piccolo alarmou. - "É, não caíam na conversa desse sujeito!" - Ametista berrou.

"E como você tem certeza disso? Você não prevê o futuro!" - Pérola exclamou. - "Garnet, o que a gente faz? A gente solta ele, ou não?" - "Não importa o que aconteça, não o soltem! Ele vai acabar machucando vocês de novo! Eu vejo isso!" - Garnet gritou, ajustando os óculos. - "Por favor, Goku e Pérola! Não façam isso!" - Rose afirmou, num tom sensível.

Goku hesitava, pensando nas alternativas, enquanto ainda olhava para o alto Saiyajin. Pérola tremulava levemente, enquanto o observava. Ela passou por horrores com ele, mas acima de tudo, ele era um dos últimos Saiyajins vivos do seu planeta natal. E ela já havia perdido tudo que tinha por lá, então nesse caso, ela perderia ele também.

Garnet se segurava, preocupada, tanto por fora e por dentro. Ela via muitos futuros a diante, mas não sabia qual deles estava perto de acontecer. Não mais. Ela estava simplesmente perdida, tanto por dentro, tanto por fora. Rose chorava com essa decisão difícil, pós era difícil para ela machucar um ser vivo, mesmo que fosse um inimigo. Já Ametista, estava sorrindo sadicamente para eles.

"... Por favor... Acredite em mim, irmão! Sei que fiz algo cruel!... Eu não quebrarei esta promessa!... Eu juro!" - Raditz murmurava, enquanto soluçava. Goku e Pérola olhavam para ele, em questão de dúvidas. - "Está dizendo a verdade?" - Goku perguntou, ainda em dúvida.

"Como é que é?! Goku, Pérola, não caíam nessa! Ele está os enganando, gente!" - a pequena Gem reclamou, tentando alertá-los. - "... É verdade!... " - afirmou ele, num tom fraco. - "Não, Goku e Pérola! Não soltem a cauda! É uma armadilha!" - Piccolo gritou, tentando alarmá-los também.

"Ai, Rose! Você tinha que fazê-lo ter um coração mole, como o seu!" - Ametista murmurou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. - "... Por favor, Kakarot! Tem que acreditar em mim! Eu sou seu irmão!" - _"Hmm... além do mais, Rose Quartz sempre disse que devemos dar uma segunda chance! E eu acho que eu devo seguir esses ensinamentos que ela me deu!_ " - Goku pensava, enquanto se decidia.

No fim, ele começou a soltar lentamente a cauda de Raditz, para o desgosto da Gem menor e de Piccolo. - **"Não, Goku!"** \- **"Não!"** \- enquanto eles gritavam, Garnet parecia nervosa, como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer. O que quer que fosse, não podia ser coisa boa.

Do nada, Raditz sorriu sadicamente, e começou a se levantar e atacar Goku e a Gem pálida. Após receber o golpe, Goku voou por alguns segundos, até cair de volta no chão. Rose, Garnet e Ametista ficaram horrorizadas com o que aconteceu. Como ele pode fazer aquilo?

Enquanto isso, Raditz tomava a lança de Pérola, que tentara o atacar com esta mesma, e a agarrou com força novamente pelo mesmo braço. Com isso, ela começou a resistir a sua mesma prisão novamente, até se sucumbir. Não lhe restava mais nada a fazer. Pelo visto, sua maior fraqueza, era acreditar nos Saiyajins.

Em seguida, ele voou na direção de Goku com ela, e o prendeu com o seu pé sob o estômago. Goku silvou de dor, quando isso aconteceu. Rose e Ametista começaram a ir na direção deles, mas Garnet as impediu, colocando suas mãos calmamente em frente a elas. O alto Saiyajin sorriu maliciosamente, e olhou para Piccolo e as Crystal Gems.

"Vocês foram uns idiotas! Não deviam confiar nele!" - Piccolo gritou, olhando para eles. - "Não é culpa dele, Piccolo! Ele só é quem o tornei ser quem é! Eu demonstrei esse tipo de pensamento, e agora, ele só estava o seguindo!" - Rose Quartz explicou, num tom maternal.

Goku gemia e gritava de dor, enquanto Raditz olhava para ele e gargalhava maliciosamente, enquanto segurava a Gem frágil. - "Não há dúvida! É difícil encontrar alguém tão idiota, além de você! Se deixa enganar facilmente! Jamais poderá ser um grande guerreiro!" - do nada, Ametista não conseguiu se segurar mais, e começou a correr e saltar na direção deles.

No entanto, ele ouviu os berros dela, e a agarrou no ar. A pequena Gem se contorcia, tentando se soltar e atacá-lo. Goku conseguiu erguer um dos olhares, e olhou para ele. - "Seu traidor! Largue a minha irmã e a Pérola, agora, ou irá se arrenpender!" - "Mas eu sou um guerreiro de primeira classe! Não me importa que eu tenha que matar o meu próprio irmão!" - exclamou ele, sem rodeios.

"Grrr... não se eu conseguir te impedir, Rad!" - Ametista murmurou, enquanto lutava para se soltar. No entanto, ele a sacudiu para enfatizá-la, antes de se dirigir com o seu irmão. - "Quer que eu lhe mostre?" - com isso dito, ele começou a aprofundar seu pé contra o corpo de Goku, enquanto apertava o corpo da pequena Gem roxa.

Pérola olhava pra aquilo tudo, e tentava fazer uma coisa. Mesmo que usasse sua Geo-arma, bastava apenas um aperto pelo mesmo braço, para soltar a arma. Piccolo, Rose e Garnet observavam de longe, enquanto Goku e Ametista gritavam de dor.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ele vai matá-los!" - Rose exclamou, recolhendo sua espada. - "Não! Ainda temos que esperar!" - Garnet exclamou, interrompendo-a. Enquanto isso, na cápsula, Gohan continuava sentado.

Goku e Ametista continuavam berrando e silvando de muita dor, enquanto o alto Saiyajin continuava machucando os dois. - "Tomam! Tomam!" - exclamava ele, enquanto pisoteava e apertava os dois ao mesmo tempo. - "Você vai morrer! E você será estilhaçada, Gem patética! E você, irá comigo para o espaço, sua Pérola inútil!"

Os berros dos dois e a risada do alto Saiyajin podiam ser ouvidos por todo o vale. Rose Quartz tentava atacá-lo e salvar os três, mas Garnet continuava segurando-a. Em seguida, Raditz se virou para Piccolo, Rose e Garnet, enquanto ainda segurava as duas Gems nas mãos.

"O que foi? Por que vocês não vêem também? Usem as suas técnicas, e tal!" - exclamou ele, deixando Piccolo e as duas Gems nervosos. - "Grr... com certeza, você irá escapar!" - Piccolo murmurou, irritado. As duas Gems hesitavam em atacar. Enquanto isso, na cratera gigante, Gohan continuava sentado e cabisbaixo. - "Papai! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet! Tia Ametista! Tia Pérola!"

000

Enquanto isso, em sua casa, Chi Chi cozinhava, enquanto cantarolava. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao centro da mesa de jantar, e começou a ler um tipo de documento. - "Esse Gohan! Eu disse pra ele me mostrar a prova, enquanto estava em suas mãos!" - murmurou ela, enquanto via uma prova de seu filho, cuja nota tinha dez.

"Mas Gohan se esforçou muito, e isso, porque eu faço ele estudar oito horas por dia! E esta é a recompensa! Com certeza, Goku e as Gems também ficarão feliz ao vê-la!" - enquanto se distraia, a panela que estava no forno, começou a ferver. - "Hmm... como eu gostaria que Goku e Gohan voltassem logo pra casa!"

000

Piccolo, Garnet e Rose continuavam assistindo Raditz torturar os três, que gritavam e gemiam de dor. Após dar mais um chute e aperto forte, o alto Saiyajin riu sadicamente, enquanto Goku e Ametista gritavam de dor. Pérola tentava ajudar, mas também sofria com os apertos que ele lhe dava, toda vez que ela pegava sua Geo-arma.

"Gritem mais! Chorem!" - gritou ele, se divertindo com a dor dos três. Rose Quartz não conseguia se segurar mais, e começou a tirar sua espada, e avançar na direção deles, mas Garnet a impediu. - "Você... você é um monstro!" - a Gem frágil murmurou, num tom fraco. - "Fique quieta! Você não sabe o que te espera no espaço, sua Gem inútil! Terá consequências piores do que essa para você, também!"

"Agora é a vez de vocês!" - ele se dirigiu a Piccolo e as duas Gems em seguida. - "Portanto, é melhor se prepararem!" - os três continuavam nervosos, e ao mesmo tempo irritados. Raditz voltou a direcionar seu olhar em Goku, que ainda gemia de dor. - "Garnet, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos ficar aqui paradas sem fazer nada!" - Rose exclamou, lutando para se soltar. - "Eu sei, mas no momento, não precisamos fazer nada!" - a fusão respondeu, num tom estoico, embora, chorasse um pouco.

"É, agora é sua vez!" - com isso dito, o alto Saiyajin começou a erguer a sua mão, onde se encontrava Pérola, e começou a se preparar para dar o golpe final. - "Morra, Kakarot!" - **"Não!"** \- Ametista gritou, enquanto lutava para se soltar. Mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, o Scouter começou a piscar, lhe chamando atenção.

Ele direcionou seu olhar ao redor, e começou a procurar pelo possível sinal. Com exceção da Fusão Garnet, os outros dois estranhavam aquela reação de Raditz, que continuava ao olhar pelos arredores, preocupado e surpreso.

No entanto, não se via nada, além de uma poeira de vento. Pérola e Ametista começaram a ficar confusas e preocupadas. O que ele estava procurando? Será que tinha alguém com níveis de poder maior por perto? Seja quem fosse, não poderia ser coisa boa. Ou podia?

Enquanto Raditz continuava olhando ao redor, a cápsula de fuga que se encontrava na cratera, começou a se rachar. - "É agora, Rose!" - Garnet murmurou, deixando-a confusa. Uma explosão foi ouvida por trás, e Raditz, Ametista e Pérola se viraram, surpresos.

No final das contas, Gohan saltou da cápsula, que fora destruída em pedaços. Seu chapéu sobrevoou entre os destroços. Piccolo e Rose sobressaltaram de surpresa, enquanto Garnet sorria levemente. - "Que foi isso?!" - o alto Saiyajin interrogou, surpreso. Ametista sorriu, enquanto Pérola permanecia chocada com o que vira, enquanto o garoto continuava flutuando pelo ar.

 _Foi Gohan que saiu voando, ao saber que seu pai e a Gem menor estavam ao ponto de serem eliminados por seu inimigo! Embora, seu corpo seja pequeno, seu poder está além dos limites!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Enma-Sama também se surpreende! Terá que lutar no outro mundo**

"Vai!"

 _Goku sacrificou sua vida, para ajudar a impedir que a Terra caísse nas mãos de Raditz, e também por seu filho, Gohan! Porém, a morte de Raditz fez com que os dois Saiyajins mais fortes e duas outras Gems, se dirigissem para a Terra! Eles chegaram dentro de um ano!_

"A morte... é uma coisa... que não é nada... agradável!" - "Não se preocupe, Goku! Nós vamos te reviver em seguida!" - "É! Por favor, aguente só mais um pouco, meu maninho!" - "Nos aguarde até lá, está bem?" - "Por... por favor!" - "Não morra! Goku! Goku!" - "Ele desapareceu!"

000

"Ele se foi!" - Bulma concluiu, paralisada. - "Isso foi obra de Kami-Sama!" - Piccolo respondeu, sem rodeios. - "O quê?" - confusa, ela e Garnet direcionaram seus olhares para ele, que começava a se retirar. - "É único que pode fazer esse tipo de coisa!"

O Namekian se aproximava de sua roupa, enquanto Krillin e Ametista se dirigiam para o lado oposto. - "O que ele pensa fazer?" - "Não sei, coisa boa não é!" - ambos se dirigiram um pro outro. - "Se foi Kami-Sama, não devemos nos preocupar!" - mestre Kami murmurou. - "Por que não?" - Pérola perguntou, confusa.

Os dois menores olhavam para o chão, e do nada, eles dois encontraram o chapéu de Gohan, e Krillin o recolheu e ficou olhando para ele. Ametista se apoiou sob o seu ombro. - "Aconteça o que acontecer, temos que procurar as outras seis esferas para podermos reviver o Goku o quanto antes!"

"Eu fico me perguntando, onde estarão Yamcha e os outros, agora que mais precisamos deles!" - Bulma exclamou, olhando para o horizonte. Krillin e Ametista direcionaram seus olhares para ela. - "Você o pôs pra correr, não foi Bulma?"

"Como é que é?! Tem alguma coisa nessa história que a gente não está sabendo?" - a Gem menor interrogou, meio indignada e confusa. - "É, explique isso pra gente, Bulma? Você e o Yamcha não estão mais... ?" - Pérola começou a se dirigir a ela, também não entendendo da situação. Garnet fez um gesto com o dedo para que ela ficasse quieta.

"É, mas não entendo como o irmão de Goku pode saber sem nenhuma dificuldade a localização deste lugar!" - "Ele tinha na cara, uma máquina muito estranha!" - Piccolo respondeu, enquanto se vestia. - "O quê?!"

"Dá para saber o poder e o local onde se encontra o inimigo!" - explicou ele, enquanto ela e Garnet olhavam para o corpo de Raditz. Bulma andou até o mestre Kami, sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo, e lhe entregou o Gohan. A Fusão ficou ao lado dele, de olho no garoto, enquanto ela se dirigia ao alto Saiyajin morto.

Krillin e Ametista andaram até eles três, e Krillin lhe entregou o chapéu, antes de se juntar a Bulma. - "Segure!" - já a Gem menor, ficou com eles três, o observando se retirar.

Pérola também caminhou até o cadáver, e ficou com os dois. - "É essa que precisamos, Krillin! Pegue, por favor!" - pediu Bulma, deixando Krillin em desgosto. - "É, mas é que ... ele não vai viver de novo, vai?" - "Ah, deixe de ser medroso! Mas tome cuidado com ele, por favor!" - Pérola murmurou, num tom nervoso.

O menor recolheu o Scouter de Raditz, com muito cuidado. Em seguida, Bulma o colocou em seu rosto, e começou a ler os níveis de poder de Krillin. No entanto, ela começou a apertar alguns dos botões do Scouter. Em seguida, ela pôs a mão no bolso, e recolheu uma espécie de canivete vermelho retangular de múltiplas ferramentas.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" - a Gem frágil perguntou, ainda muito nervosa. Bulma simplesmente colocou uma mini-chave de fenda no Scouter, e começou a fazer umas breves alterações no aparelho. - "Deve ser assim!" - murmurou ela, enquanto inspecionava. Krillin tentava ver direito, até Pérola o carregar e o erguer um pouco pra cima.

"A tecnologia deles é muito avançada!" - a Gem frágil virou a cabeça pro lado, com um olhar afligido. - "Mas não importa! Tenho certeza que posso concertar isso!" - "Puxa, Bulma! Você é muito inteligente!" - o menor exclamou, impressionado. - "Krillin, se livrarmos dessa máquina e analisarmos, provavelmente, poderemos saber onde estão Yamcha, Tien Shinhan e os outros!"

"Bom, mas antes de mais nada, por que não voltamos pra casa do Kami?" - mestre Kami perguntou, atraindo olhares irritados dos três. - "Certo, aqui não podemos fazer nada mesmo!" - "Então, depois disso, eu atrás das Esferas do Dragão, Bulma!" - "E nós quatro vamos com você, Krillin! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer por aí!" - exclamou a Gem menor, com um sorriso.

"Piccolo, e você? O que vai fazer?" - todos olharam para ele, em desconfiança. Do nada, suas expressões chocadas mudaram para surpreendidas, ao vê-lo com uma carranca de raiva. Rose, Garnet e Ametista se posicionaram em defesa diante dos quatro, enquanto olhavam para ele.

Krillin deu um passo para trás, com medo. Mas para a surpresa de todos, o braço de Piccolo renasceu no mesmo lugar. - "Eca! Se é assim que os Namekians se regeneram em batalhas, então é super hiper nojento!" - a Gem menor comentou, com uma expressão enojada. Garnet deu-lhe um tapa por trás da cabeça, forçando-a a se calar.

Piccolo olhou para o seu braço, e começou a sentir seus movimentos, novamente. Com exceção de Garnet e de Rose, todos começaram a tremular de muito medo, com o que ele poderia fazer a seguir.

"É igual a uma lagartixa!" - Krillin murmurou, nervoso. - "Procurem as Esferas do Dragão, porque Kami-Sama não pode fazer alguma coisa como remover os mortos! Mas eu ficarei com o filho de Goku, fui bem claro?" - com essa condição, todos ficaram nervosos.

"O quê?!" - Kami interrogou, chocado. - "É brincadeira, não é?!" - Krillin perguntou, se impondo na frente, junto com as Gems maiores. - "O que você vai fazer com ele?! Você quer matá-lo, não é mesmo?!"

"Matá-lo?! Está maluco?!" - Piccolo interrogou, horrorizado. - "Então... o que vai fazer?!" - Bulma murmurou, nervosa. - "O garotinho chamado Gohan, poderá ter um grande poder se for treinado adequadamente!" - "Precisaremos de sua força, quando os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems chegarem daqui a um ano!"

Garnet pôs a mão sob a cabeça de Gohan, a ajustou os óculos, antes de se dirigir aos demais. - "Ele tem razão! É o melhor que nós temos!" - "Garnet, você só pode está brincando, não é mesmo?" - Pérola murmurou, se jogando sob ela. - "Tudo bem! Eu vejo em minha visão!"

"Eu sou o mais adequado para treinar o filho de Goku!" - "Mesmo que nos diga isso, eu acho que... " - "Shh... " - a Gem menor pôs a sua mão sob a boca de Krillin, enquanto sorria nervosamente. - "... Acho que alguém não vai permitir!" - Bulma murmurou, com uma risada nervosa. - "Devemos perguntar a mãe dele, se ela permite!" - Kami sugeriu, enquanto continuava firme. - "E pelo sinal de um breve ponto de vista, ela não vai deixar de forma alguma!" - Ametista comentou, revirando os olhos pro lado.

"Não temos tempo para sentimentalismos!" - Piccolo gritou, deixando-os nervosos. - "Olha, não é questão de sentimentalismo, Sr. Piccolo! É que só uma questão de levarmos uma bronca... daquelas!" - a Gem magra explicou, com um sorriso torto.

"Se continuarem arranjando desculpas, vou exterminá-los de uma vez por todas!" - com essa ameaça, todos ficaram calados de vez. No fim, o Namekian sorriu, e começou a levitar o Gohan dos braços de mestre Kami. A Gem menor roxa rosnou com isso, mas tentou se manter o mais calma possível.

No fim, o garoto parou nas mãos dele, ainda dormindo. - "Dentro de um ano, eu irei a casa de vocês com o garoto!" - repetiu ele, começando a se retirar. Os demais ficaram nervosos. Rose permanecia com a sua expressão firme, enquanto Garnet assentia, com os braços cruzados.

"E quando reviverem Goku, digam a ele que estarei esperando por este momento!" - com isso concluído, Piccolo começou a levitar do chão. Ametista se preparou para saltar, mas antes que Pérola a impedisse, ela saltou e ficou de frente para ele.

"Eu também estarei esperando por esse momento, Piccolo! Nos aguarde até lá! Quando menos esperar... a gente se reencontrará novamente, quando revivermos o meu irmãozinho!" - em seguida, ela começou a descer, com um sorriso malicioso. No fim, ele se retirou, e desapareceu do horizonte.

"Eu juro que não vou ser responsável por isso!" - Bulma exclamou, olhando para o céu. - "Aquele garoto morrerá, e mesmo que tenha sorte, irá se transformar... num criminoso!" - "E o que isso tem demais?" - "Isso irá arrasar... com o Goku e com a Chi Chi!" - explicou Krillin, deixando Ametista sentida.

 _ **Enquanto isso, no outro mundo...**_

 _"Todas as almas, por favor ficarem em formação como se devem!"_ \- gritou uma figura azul, num megafone. - _"Ei eu estou falando com você, não faça nessa ordem!"_ \- ele se dirigiu para outra direção. - _"Entrem na fila, rapidamente!"_ \- com isso, uma das almas voltou a ficar na fila.

Dentro de um palácio, onde as almas entravam em fila, se encontrava Goku com umas figuras estranhas (e uma delas era familiar). - "Eu o trouxe para que o deixem treinar com o seu corpo físico! Por favor senhor Yemma, estou pedindo por favor que deixe entrar para ver o senhor Kaioh!"

"Hmm... então esse é Goku! Ele já nos fez várias e magníficas contribuições! E pondo em risco a vida dos que vão ao paraíso! Quer que ele passe pelo caminho da serpente para poder ver o Senhor Kaioh?"

"Sim!" - respondeu Kami-Sama, sem rodeios. - "Por favor, senhor! Todos os que morrem, vêm para este lugar?" - Goku perguntou, tentando entender. - "Sim!" - "E os extraterrestres?" - "Também! Todas as almas são julgadas aqui e podem ser mandadas ao paraíso ou ao inferno!"

"E me digam, veio um cara chamado Raditz, antes que eu chegasse aqui?" - Goku perguntou, atraindo os olhares do senhor Yemma. - "Ouça! Deve ser mais respeitoso!" - Kami-Sama o repreendeu, com nervosismo.

"Hmm... tenho certeza que veio! Acho que era seu irmão, não é? Ele foi para o inferno! É obvio!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. - "E ele não deu problemas?" - Goku perguntou, meio nervoso, e meio surpreso. - "Claro que me deu problemas! Mas consegui controlá-lo para que fosse para o inferno!" - "Wow, nossa! O senhor é incrível! Pode com o Raditz?!" - com isso, Yemma sorriu.

"Por favor, Kami-Sama! Eu quero treinar com esse senhor!" - "Shh... não grite! Não deve se dirigir assim ao senhor Yemma!" - murmurou ele, novamente o repreendendo. - "Mas... " - antes que Goku continuasse, Kami-Sama o interrompeu. - "Fique em silêncio! Senhor Kaioh é mais poderoso do que ele!

"Escutei isso, Kami-Sama da Terra!" - murmurou ele, com um sorriso ameaçador, deixando-o nervoso. - "Se viera morrer, eu o mandarei direto para o inferno!" - exclamou ele, com uma risada maléfica.

"Ah, me desculpe! O senhor ouve bem demais! Tem ouvidos de demônio! Foi uma brincadeira!" - Kami-Sama explicou, com uma risada nervosa. Goku o observou, confuso.

O clima ficou tenso, quando o silêncio e a discórdia rodeou o palácio inteiro. - "Escute aqui, não tem outro tipo de brincadeira!" - respondeu ele, deixando Kami-Sama ainda mais nervoso. - "Eh, desculpe!" - o silêncio voltou a se alastrar, até Yemma o quebrar novamente.

"Está bem! Se quer continuar vivendo, pode ir ao lugar onde está o senhor Kaioh!" - "Ah, o quê?! Ah, muito obrigado!" - Kami-Sama se reverenciou, como agradecimento. - "Chamarei um guia para levá-lo! Assim, pode esperar lá fora!"

"Tá legal! - Goku assentiu, e começou a correr. - "Porém... " - o gigante o advertiu, o interrompendo. - "Não serei responsável se cair do caminho da serpente!" - Goku ficou confuso com aquele aviso. Kami-Sama andou até ele, e o chamou.

"Agora, se esforce! Tem apenas um ano para uma grande batalha!" - "Certo, na verdade, não sei do que está falando, Kami-Sama! Mas eu vou encontrar essa pessoa chamada senhor Kaioh!" - Goku exclamou, com um leve sorriso. Com isso, Kami- Sama assentiu para a decisão de dele. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a Yemma, e exclamou. - "Obrigado! Dê lembranças ao Senhor Popo!"

Com isso, ele se retirou, correndo. - _"Desta vez, a Terra foi o alvo de indivíduos extremamente fortes! Provavelmente, teremos graves problemas!"_ \- pensou ele, com olhar cético. - "E agora? Mesmo que prestamos ajuda a Shen-Long, não poderemos vencer os Saiyajins e as Gems! O poder deles está além dos limites! Nos vê até onde poderemos tornar Goku mais forte, com a ajuda do treinamento do senhor Kaioh! A única salvação é o filho de Goku! Mas como Piccolo irá treinar Gohan? Nem mesmo a Rose Quartz, a Garnet, a Ametista e aquela Pérola perdida serão capazes de detê-los sozinhas, como já fizeram antes a muito tempo atrás! Tudo isso é um mistério, e temos pouco tempo para fazer todo esse tipo de... "

"CALE-SE!" - Yemma gritou e bateu sob a mesa, irritado. - "Você é um problema! Saía daqui!" - Kami-Sama ficou nervoso. Sob o portão, havia uma multidão, irritada, e berrando. - "Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Estou indo! Estou indo! Estou indo!" - murmurou ele, sem jeito, se retirando.

000

No meio de uma estrada comprida, um carro vermelho se dirigia por lá. E dentro dele, Goku olhava pela janela, impressionado. - "Sim, senhor! Eu peço desculpas pela demora! Com todo prazer, me encarregarei pessoalmente de guiá-lo até a cabeça da serpente!" - enquanto o guia azul explicava, Goku continuava olhando pela janela.- "O caminho da serpente não é nada fácil! O senhor tem algum problema de saúde?"

"Hã? Ah não! Mas como já estou morto, imagino que não esteja muito bem, não é verdade? Agora, me diz uma coisa, você sabe exatamente quem é esse senhor Kaioh?" - "Ah, sei sim! O senhor Kaioh é um deus mais importantes de todo o universo! E é um dos mais poderosos!" - explicou o guia azul, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Com isso, Goku ficou ainda mais admirado e entusiasmado. - "Com certeza, deve ser muito forte!" - murmurou ele, impressionado.

000

Na Terra, a aeronave de Bulma continuava planando nos ares. Krillin sentia um peso na consciência, enquanto ainda segurava o chapéu de Gohan. - "Não podemos enganar Chi Chi! Devemos contar a verdade!" - mestre Kami exclamou, sem rodeios.

"Como é que é?! Se a gente contar a verdade pra ela, ela nunca irá nos perdoar! Vai ser como um fim do mundo para gente!" - Ametista exclamou, indignada. - "Sinto muito, pequena Ametista, mas é a maneira certa! Nem sempre devemos manter segredo dos outros, compreendeu?" - explicou ele, colocando sua mão na cabeça dela.

"Hmm... certo, eu compreendo, mestre Kami!" - murmurou ela, chateada. - "Krillin, vá agora mesmo a casa dela, e diga tudo que aconteceu!" - "O quê?! Mestre, o senhor quer que eu vá?... " - Krillin exclamou, nervoso. - "Mas por que ele tem que contar? Não podia ser a Rose ou a Garnet?" - a Gem menor perguntou, confusa.

"Como ela é uma mãe muito rigorosa, com certeza vai te matar!" - Bulma disse, com calma. Krillin engoliu em seco, ao pensar nisso. - "Caramba, valeu por piorar ainda mais a situação, hein?" - Ametista revirou os olhos, enquanto bufava.

000

Na sua casa, Chi Chi esperava uma ligação do telefone, irritada, enquanto seu pai a observava. No fim, algo pareceu ter atendido na outra linha. - "Alô, quem fala?" - _"Alô, nesse momento não estamos em casa! Mas se quiser, deixe o seu recado e telefone! Assim que possível, entraremos em contato!"_

Com isso, Chi Chi ficou furiosa, e desligou o telefone. - "Onde será que eles foram?" - "E eu, que vim especialmente para ver meu neto e brincar com ele!" - seu pai murmurou, enquanto olhava para um controlo remoto de brinquedo, e movia um carrinho sob a mesa.

"E como está com o pai e com a tia de criação, com certeza eles o estão ensinando alguma brincadeira perigosa! Sem pensar que ele ainda é uma criança!" - resmungou ela, num tom rude e paranoico. Seu pai começou a ficar nervoso, e respondeu. - "E não acha que está certo! As crianças gostam do perigo!"

Irritada, ela bateu sua mão na mesa, fazendo o carrinho de brinquedo voar pelos ares. - "É claro que não! E o que vai acontecer se ele esquecer os estudos e se transformar num rebelde?!" - "Não é possível!"

"Oh, céus! Se praticar artes marciais, será atirado no mar por acidente! Meu pobre filhinho não vai saber o que fazer!" - exclamou Chi Chi, enquanto imaginava o que aconteceria com o seu filho. - "E pode aparecer um tubarão,... ele pode nadar até uma ilha deserta e... não!"

"E depois, ele ficará com fome e vai querer comer, e pode sair uma serpente que pode mordê-lo, e o veneno dessa serpente irá para o seu cérebro e isso fará com que ele se torne um idiota!" - ela finalizou, com um choro. Seu pai ficou tão pasmada, que deixou o controle remoto cair no chão, e o carrinho caiu no chão e seguiu em frente.

000

Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, o carro vermelho em que Goku se encontrava dormindo dentro, continuava sob a estrada. - "Cavalheiro, já chegamos!" - anunciou o guia azul, fazendo Goku acordar. Em seguida, ele abriu o carro e se retirou. - "Siga-me!"

Assim que conseguiu se concentrar, o Saiyajin ficou chocado, ao ver o tal caminho da serpente. - "Ah, esse é o caminho da serpente?!" - "Sim!" - "E agora, o que eu faço?" - perguntou Goku, confuso e espantado. O guia azul começou a explicar, calmamente.

"Siga o caminho, ele o guiará sem problemas, até onde se encontra o senhor Kaioh!" - Goku subiu sob a cabeça da serpente, e começou a observar o caminho. - "Parece muito comprido!" - "De fato, cavalheiro! Ouvi dizer que tem aproximadamente, cem mil quilômetros de comprimento!"

 **"Cem mil quilômetros?!"** \- Goku exclamou, chocado. - "E existe alguém que já chegou até lá?" - "Bem, a exatamente cem milhões de anos, o único que conseguiu foi Ramada Yosama e mais ninguém!"

"Então, ele conseguiu?" - "Bom, se existe alguém que já conseguiu, eu acho que também vou conseguir chegar até esse lugar!" - "Ah, e por favor, trate de não cair das nuvens! Digo isso, porque lá embaixo fica o inferno, e o senhor não poderá voltar!" - advertiu o guia azul, calmamente.

"Ah, é verdade?" - com isso, Goku voltou a olhar para o caminho da serpente. - "Puxa, pelo menos eu podia ter trazido o almoço!" - ao comentar isso, o guia azul deu uma leve risada.

"Não tem com que se preocupar, já está morto mesmo! Pelo menos, não morrerá de fome! Estará tudo bem!" - "É, tá legal!" - "Então?... " - antes que pudesse se retirar, Goku lhe pediu mais uma coisa. - "Ah, espera aí! Eu quero pedir um favor!" - "Claro?"

"Eh,... diga-me! Você conhece a vovó Baba?" - "Sim, às vezes, vem nos visitar!" - "Ah, isso é ótimo! Se ela vier vê-los de novo, peça a ela que dê um recado ao mestre Kami, ou Kamisiminha, como vocês o chamam, que não me revivam até daqui um ano, por favor!" - explicou ele.

"Entendido, cavalheiro!" - exclamou o guia azul, revisando sua agenda. - "Vamos ver... dentro de um ano... ao senhor Kamisiminha!" - "Ah, e mais uma coisa! Tem umas pessoas especiais por lá, também! E elas são conhecidas como Crystal Gems! Diga a elas que eu sinto muito a falta delas, e que as verei daqui um ano! E isso também inclui a minha figura de irmã; a Ametista, a minha figura de mãe; Rose Quartz, minha figura de tia; a Garnet e uma amiga minha do espaço; a Pérola! Avisem a elas para continuarem com o treinamento na Terra!"

Com isso finalizado, Goku se dirigiu para a estrada, e começou a se preparar para ir. -"Bom, já chegou a hora!" - "Em outras palavras, eu não devo cair da serpente!" - "Sim, tenha cuidado!" - o guia azul confirmou.

Enfim, o Saiyajin se posicionou, e gritou. - **"Técnica de voar!"** \- e para o espanto do guia azul, Goku começou a voar direto sob o caminho da serpente. Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos, até murmurar, num tom nervoso e calmo. - "Isso é trapaça!"

000

Na Terra, em um vale, Piccolo aterrizou sob um lago, enquanto ainda segurava Gohan. Ele segurou o garoto pela roupa, e o ergueu com a outra mão. - "Escute-me com atenção! Quero que abra os olhos, filho de Goku!" - ordenou ele. Ele o virou para sua frente, e o garoto não abriu os olhos.

"Droga!" - murmurou Piccolo, o jogando na água. Gohan mergulhou um pouco, até se afogar e emergir da superfície rasa. Assim que ele recobrou os seus sentidos, ele se sentiu confuso e perdido. Onde ele estava? O que aconteceu depois de quase ter sido nocauteado e ter caído no sono? Onde estava seu pai e as Crystal Gems? Será que eles estavam bem?

"Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer! Venha cá!" - uma voz soou por trás. Ao se virar, ele ficou nervoso ao ficar de frente com o Namekian, que o encarava. - "Quem é você? Papai! Rose! Garnet! Ametista! Pérola!" - ele perguntou, olhando pros lados, e começou a rodear sob a água, procurando por eles.

"Papai! Crystal Gems! Papai, Crystal Gems, me ajudem!" - "Eu estou com medo!" - berrou ele, enquanto choramingava e soluçava. - "Papai! Crystal Gems! Papai! Crystal Gems!" - Gohan berrava inúmeras vezes pro ar, chamando por eles.

"Ah, mas que escandaloso!" - Piccolo murmurou, se dirigindo a ele, em seguida. Ele agarrou o garoto, enquanto tentava acalmá-lo. - "Olha! Opa!" - mas Gohan continuava gritando e chorando, enquanto se debatia, desesperadamente. Ele foi removido da água, mas não parou de berrar pro alto.

"Papai! Crystal Gems!"

Em terra firme, Gohan continuava chorando, enquanto Piccolo o observava. - **"Já chega!"** \- ele não aguentou mais. - **"Se não calar a boca, arrancarei a sua língua!"** \- com isso, o garotinho começou a parar de chorar aos poucos. - "Agora, escute com atenção!"

"O seu pai... morreu, esta manhã!" - ao ouvir isso, Gohan ficou pasmado com a notícia. - "Deve se lembrar de uma coisa! Ele sacrificou sua vida, para derrotar aquele homem!" - Piccolo continuou, sem rodeios. De repente, Gohan começou a se lembrar de momentos atrás, ainda subconsciente.

000

 _"Go-Gohan, Ametista... fujam! Fujam!"_ \- Goku gritava, fracamente, enquanto olhava para ele, e para a Gem menor. Ao se virarem, os dois se deram de cara com Raditz, que os encarava friamente. Ele se lembrava de vê-lo destruir a forma física de Pérola, e se dirigir rudemente para a Ametista.

000

Meu papai... a tia Ametista... a tia Pérola... " - ele começou a choramingar, ao entender o que pode ter acontecido depois de Garnet tê-lo agarrado sob o ar. - "Não se atreva a chorar! Porque senão, eu arranco a sua língua! - Piccolo gritou com ele novamente, num tom rude e nervoso.

Gohan fez o possível para segurar o choro, mas era muito difícil. Com isso, o Namekian sorriu, e se ergueu. - "Eu imagino que deva saber alguma coisa sobre as Esferas do Dragão! As Crystal Gems e os amigos de Goku o reviverão em pouco tempo!" - Gohan continuava observando-o, enquanto se sentia um pouco mais tranquilo por dentro.

"Porém, esse não é o problema!" - explicou ele, com desgosto na sua voz. - "Pudemos acabar com o Saiyajin que capturou você! Mas dentro de um ano, seus amigos virão a este mundo e nos atacarão! Depois de reviver Goku, lutaremos juntos e não existe a possibilidade de vencermos!" - "Por isso, necessitamos de seu poder! Você deve aprender a lutar para proteger o planeta!"

"O quê?! Eu?!" - Gohan interrogou, surpreso. - "Proteger o planeta?! Mas como? Eu não sei como lutar!" - "Parece que ainda não percebeu! Seu poder oculto é surpreendente, por isso terá que trazê-lo para fora com treinamento e fará bom uso dele!"

"Você é um mentiroso! Eu não tenho esse poder!" - o garoto exclamou, num tom nervoso. Piccolo sorriu maliciosamente, e tentou uma tática. - "Quer ter uma prova?" - Gohan ficou nervoso, e se debateu, quando ele agarrou sua cabeça com força.

Ele o ergueu do chão, mas o garoto continuava se debatendo. - "Me solta! Me solta! Tá doendo!" - ele berrava e chorava, enquanto o Namekian olhava para uma das montanhas ao redor. Ele se posicionou, prestes a jogá-lo.

"Não!" - Gohan murmurou, pouco antes de ser lançado em direção a montanha. - "Vamos!" - gritou ele, enquanto o garoto ainda voava. Gohan olhou para a montanha, e entrou em total desespero.

"Vamos, mostre o seu poder oculto!" - Piccolo gritou. No fim, Gohan se sentiu determinado, e se posicionou, enquanto ativava uma esfera azul ao redor de si mesmo. Então, ele lançou a esfera azul na direção da montanha, fazendo-a explodir, levantando muita poeira.

Assim que a poeira e a ventania diminuíram, Piccolo olhou para ele, e se surpreendeu. - "O quê?! É incrível!" - tudo que restava naquela montanha, que já não existira mais, era um rastro de destruição.

 _"Ah, eu estou surpreso! Nunca imaginei tamanho poder!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto ainda observava. Gohan ficou paralisado, ao ver o que pudera fazer com tudo aquilo. Piccolo se dirigia a ele, enquanto ainda pensava. - _"Eu estou confuso! Acho que estou cuidando de um inimigo muito poderoso, que poderá me atacar num futuro próximo!"_

"Mas eu fiz isso?!" - o garoto murmurou, chocado. - "Sim! Acho que já entendeu alguma coisa! Você consegue tirar todo o seu poder oculto, quando expressa ao máximo, as suas emoções!" - explicou ele, sem rodeios. - "Mas só consegue fazê-lo por alguns segundos! Assim, não conseguirá vencer!"

Gohan olhou para o Namekian, assustado, porém confuso. - "Ensinarei a você, a minha maneira de lutar, e o transformarei num lutador mais forte, compreendeu?" - Mas eu... eu não quero aprender a lutar!" - murmurou ele, timidamente. - "Eu só quero ser um grande investigador!"

"Poderá ser! Mas antes, terá que derrotar os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems que virão dentro de um ano! Eles vem, com um propósito de acabar com a Terra! E se isso acontecer, não haverá futuro algum!" - Piccolo explicou, sorrindo.

"Mas eu tenho que medo!" - com isso, Gohan finalmente fez com que Piccolo perdesse a cabeça. - **"Ah, não diga asneiras! Ou quer que eu faça você em pedaços?!"** \- o garoto caiu pra trás, com esse berro. - **"Não há tempo a perder! Começaremos de uma vez! Tire esse seu casaco!"**

Gohan se levantou, desajeitadamente, enquanto ainda olhava para ele, com nervosismo. - "Eles vão reviver o meu pai, a Ametista e a Pérola? Eu gostaria que o meu papai e as Crystal Gems me treinassem!" - murmurou ele, a ponto de chorar.

"Hmn... é uma pena! Ele é muito forte, mas não serve para ser um bom mestre! Não consegue ser rígido com os outros! E além disso, a Gem baixinha que mencionou está bem, e aquela Pérola perdida se regenerou em um tempo depois!" - em seguida, ele começou a falar entre os dentes, meio irritado. - "Dá para perceber como você é mimado!"

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava voando sob o caminho da serpente, e deu um espirro forte pelo nariz. Após se concentrar, ele perdeu o controle do voo, e ficou de pé sob o caminho. Ele começou a recuperar o fôlego, até se reerguer novamente. -"Oh, não! Eu não posso mais voar, porque usei toda a minha força, lutando!" - murmurou ele, para si mesmo.

Ele olhou para o resto da estrada, que parecia ter ainda mais quilômetros de distância. No entanto, ele não se desanimou, e começou a correr pela estrada.

 _Sem saber o que está acontecendo a seu filho, Goku corre por um caminho que parece ser interminável, para encontrar o senhor Kaioh!_

 **Não sei se ficou bom, mas comentem sua opinião, por favor! Ainda falta uma semana para as minhas aulas. Espero conseguir postar uma boa parte da história. Me aguardem até lá!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: É preciso sobreviver aos dinossauros! O difícil treinamento de Gohan**

"Senhor Yemma! Por favor, deixe ele encontrar o senhor Kaioh!" - "Siga por este caminho, ele o levará diretamente onde está o senhor Kaioh!" - "Nós conseguímos vencer o homem que capturou você, mas está parecendo que virão outros mais fortes daqui a um ano!" - "Precisamos do seu poder! Deve aprender a lutar pra proteger a Terra!" - "Não! Não!" - "Vamos!"

 _Gohan, o filho de Goku, embora tão frágil, pós para fora o seu poder oculto! Que tipo de treinamento, dará Piccolo a essa criança?_

000

Gohan e Piccolo continuavam de frente pra cratera em que ele próprio construíra. O garoto meio Saiyajin tirava lentamente seu casaco, enquanto olhava para o Namekian, com nervosismo. O silêncio rodeou em volta do lugar, podendo apenas ser ouvido sua respiração e o vento. Ele começou a dobrar seu casaco, e ficou de frente para ele.

"O que eu tenho que fazer no treinamento? Me diga, o que que eu tenho que fazer pra começar a treinar, hein?" - Gohan interrogou, timidamente. - "Para começar, não deve fazer nada!" - Piccolo explicou, entre os dentes. - "Apenas sobreviver!"

O garotinho ficou pasmado com aquilo. - "Quê?! Você disse sobreviver?!" - "Isso mesmo! Terá que sobreviver aqui, sozinho!" - ambos se encaravam, enquanto o silêncio rodeava ao redor do local. - "Se conseguir sobreviver por seis meses completamente sozinho, eu te ensinarei a lutar!"

"Seis meses?! Eu não vou conseguir aqui, neste lugar!... " - Ah, eu não quero fazer isso!... " - murmurou ele, olhando pros lados, choramingando. - "Eu não quero fazer isso! Se eu ficar sozinho, eu vou morrer!" - Piccolo deu uma leve risada, e voltou e se dirigiu a ele.

"Não estará sozinho! Aqui neste lugar, há muitas feras famintas e todo tipo de animal selvagem!" - "Ah, não diga isso! Não diga isso! Você me assusta! Me assusta mais que a Garner fazendo suspense! Não me deixe sozinho!"

"Ora, esta não é a hora de se comportar como um garoto chorão e mimado!" - "Mas eu não quero!" - "Terá que sobreviver por seis meses para pôr a prova sua resistência!" - "Tanto física, quanto mental!" - quanto mais o Namekian falava, mais o garotinho choramingava, com medo.

"Há uma coisa que não deve esquecer! É que o destino da Terra está em suas mãos, compreende? Deve acreditar no poder que tem, pra fazer bom uso dele, e tudo isso você terá que aprender sozinho!" - "Mas é que eu não quero" - Gohan novamente respondeu, contrariando a lição dele

"Até logo!" - Piccolo exclamou, se retirando. Mas se voltou pra ele novamente, antes de partir. - "Ah, quase esqueci! Nem pense em fugir deste lugar!" - "Está rodeando por um deserto infernal!" - "Em outras palavras, você terá que encará-lo como um paraíso, num mundo cheio de morte!"

"Espera! E onde está a comida? E o meu pijama? E o meu banho e a minha escova de dentes? E o resto todo?" - o garoto meio Saiyajin interrogou, nervoso e confuso. - "Acha que eu tenho tudo isso preparado? Isso aqui não é um acampamento de férias, garoto!"

"Não pode me ser! Você é muito mal!" - "Se você quer me odiar, deve começar a odiar o seu destino, assim como eu faço!" - com isso dito, Piccolo decolou no ar, deixando o garoto sozinho. - "Não vá embora!" - Gohan berrou, enquanto o via partindo.

"Não vá embora!" - ele começou a correr atrás dele, enquanto ainda berrava e choramingava. - "Eu tenho medo! Não me deixe aqui, sozinho! Não vá embora, por favor!" - porém, Piccolo não deu ouvidos, e continuou voando, até sumir de vista até o deserto. No fim, Gohan parou de correr, enquanto suspirava e olhava pros lados. Ele caiu sob os joelhos, fez uma careta, e começou a chorar pro alto.

000

Em algum lugar, longe do deserto, Kami-Sama se encontrava junto com uma figura. - "Kami-Sama, está muito estranho! Algum problema?" - perguntou ele, olhando para a expressão dele.

"Piccolo está se comportando de maneira muito estranha! Embora, continue sendo demônio, já não é tão mal quanto antes! Sinto como se ele tivesse perdido algo em sua maneira de ser!" - Kami-Sama murmurou, com suspeita.

"O senhor pouco também pensa assim? O Piccolo tá numa honra, antigamente, e não iria treinar o filho de Goku!" - "Há razão para Piccolo se comportar de maneira tão estranha! É porque ele acabou com o irmão de Goku! O que estou dizendo, é que a alma de Raditz, foi diretamente para o outro mundo!"

Ele começava a se lembrar da batalha de Piccolo, Goku e das Crystal Gems contra Raditz, que acabara com a morte dos dois Saiyajins. - _"Não faça isso!"_ \- últimos momentos do alto Saiyajin, antes de ser realmente atingido e morto com Goku.

"Até agora, todo aquele que fosse assassinado por alguém da família da maldade, não poderia descansar em paz, e sua alma ficaria vagando pela atmosfera!" - ele continuava se lembrando de ter estado no outro mundo, com Goku. - _"Veio aqui, um cara chamado Raditz?"_ \- perguntado por Goku. - _"Sim, ele veio aqui!"_ \- respondido por Yemma.

"Raditz foi enviado ao outro mundo, e significa apenas uma coisa! Que Piccolo já não é o mesmo de antes!" - Kami-Sama continuava explicando, enquanto imaginava por onde Piccolo estaria.

"Piccolo tem um coração bom?" - "Hmm... provavelmente, já sabe! Eu e Piccolo estamos com os dias contados! Temos apenas, mais um ano de vida!" - com isso dito, a figura ficou em silêncio, enquanto suava nervosamente. - "Só um ano?!"

"Talvez Piccolo seja eliminado por um daqueles... Saiyajins e Gems que virão daqui um ano! Ele sabe que nessa data, terminará minha existência, embora, eu não esteja tão certo!"

"Kami-Sama... " - "Se eu morrer, Piccolo também morrerá! E se Piccolo morrer, eu morrerei com ele!" - "Não é nada agradável saber quando se vai morrer! E isso, porque eu sou o grande Kami-Sama!" - "Tenho certeza que ele também sente o mesmo! Talvez, ele deva deixar algo nesse mundo, sem se importar que seja o filho de Goku!"

"Mas... e as Esferas do Dragão?" - perguntou a figura, olhando para ele. Kami-Sama pensou um pouco, e respondeu. - "Hmm... serão utilizadas só mais uma vez!"

000

Em algum lugar, perto do deserto, Rose e Garnet seguiam em frente, montadas no Leão. Rose parecia muito preocupada a princípio, pois teria que treinar muito na Sky Arena para poder treinar para batalhar daqui um ano. Garnet, porém, não parecia se importar muito com isso.

"Garnet, eu realmente estou preocupada! Como será que a Chi Chi vai reagir a notícia? O Gohan está em ótimas mãos? E a Pérola vai demorar muito? O quão forte esses Saiyajins e Gems, que enfrentaremos daqui a um ano, são? Pela primeira vez em minha existência, eu estou preocupada!"

"Eu sei disso, Rose! Mas não devemos nos desanimar! O nosso Goku voltará daqui a um ano! Até lá, estaremos juntos para enfrentá-los, quando chegarem! E a Pérola precisa ficar um pouco sozinha agora! E depois que a Bulma e os demais forem dar a notícia pra Chi Chi, nós pegaremos a Ametista para ir treinar conosco no campo!"

Com isso dito, Rose Quartz assentiu para a fusão, e as duas continuaram em frente, com o Leão.

000

Enquanto isso, Gohan estava sentado numa pedra, enquanto chorava e murmurava. - "Estou com medo!" - do nada, um inseto verde pousou em sua perna, lhe atraindo olhares. Um sorriso encheu em seu rosto, e ele começou a aproximar sua mão nele, no qual o inseto ciscou com uma de suas garras.

Com o susto, o garoto caiu pra trás, e do nada, viu seu casaco ser levado pelo vento. - "Espera!" - gritou ele, enquanto corria atrás dele. Assim que parou, viu seu casaco preso sob uma montanha de pedras. Ele ficou meio nervoso, e começou a escalar a montanha, só para cair de volta.

Ele se levantou, e começou a tentar de novo, e voltou a deslizar novamente. No fim, ele tentou mais uma vez, quase escorregando por pouco. Por fim, ele conseguiu chegar num pequeno banco de pedra, e recolheu seu casaco. Mas para o seu espanto, havia uma serpente dentro do seu casaco. Ele tentou manter a calma, enquanto a serpente passava por volta de seu pescoço, e se retirar.

No fim, ele suspirou, e se dirigiu a ela (que já havia saído a um bom tempo). - "Não precisava passar pelo meu pescoço!" - e começou a descer da montanha, só para encarar uma altura grande do que havia imaginado. Porém, ele não se desesperou, e começou a descer devagar.

Ele tropeçou, e deslizou para perto do chão. Ele se sentou, e começou a olhar ao redor do lugar. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até uma espécie de lagarto lhe chamar atenção. Ele começou a correr atrás dele, de quatro e aos pulos, enquanto o animal fugia dele.

000

"Na verdade, eu nunca imaginei que Gohan fosse tão forte! Bom, afinal de contas, ele é meu filho!" - Goku falava consigo mesmo, enquanto corria sob o caminho da serpente. - "Se eu correr depressa, logo chegarei lá!"

Do nada, ele parou, e viu que o caminho ainda era longo demais para continuar correndo em frente. - "Mas é claro! Eu não preciso ficar correndo por todo caminho!" - Goku exclamou, e começou a voar novamente. Ele saltava em cada parte do caminho e voava novamente. - "Assim, eu vou chegar mais rápido!"

Porém, aconteceu algo que ele mesmo não planejava que acontecesse. Ele percebeu que estava indo em direção das nuvens. Antes que caísse, ele conseguiu flutuar, e voar lentamente para cima. Ao tocar na ponte, ele espetou a mão em um dos espinhos da serpente, e começou a cair novamente.

Ele viu um redemoinho sob as nuvens, que levava diretamente para o submundo. Do nada, um monte de sombras em formas de mãos começaram a agarrá-lo, tentando puxá-lo. Porém, Goku resistiu muito, até conseguir se libertar e voar de volta para cima do caminho da serpente.

Ele viu as sombras se dissiparem e o redemoinho desaparecer sob as nuvens, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. No fim, ele suspirou e se sentou sob a ponte. - "Oof, essa foi por pouco! Eu quase cai no inferno!" - em seguida, Goku olhou direto pro caminho completo, com determinação em seu rosto.

000

Na Terra, Krillin estava vestido com um terno azul, e segurou o chapéu. Sua expressão estava com nervosismo. Ametista pós sua mão em seu ombro, e sua expressão mudou de nervosa para determinada, e ele começou a falar. - "Bom, o Goku, ele... foi assassinado! É isso!"

No entanto, ele começou a se alongar, revelando estar falando com frente a porta da casa de Goku e de Chi Chi. Ametista tinha acompanhado ele, para conseguir encorajá-lo, mas também estava tão nervosa quanto ele. - "E então, qual é o problema, baixinho?" - perguntou ela, meio preocupada.

"Ah, não! Isso vai chocá-la demais!" - murmurou ele, como resposta. - "Ah, continue! Vamos ver até onde isso vai!" - com essa incentivação, Krillin suspirou fundo, e voltou a falar. - "Meus mais sinceros pêsames! Goku já não está mais conosco, neste mundo! Ele agora, descansa em paz!"

Ele respirou ainda mais fundo, e continuou falando, em determinação. - "Mas logo, vamos reviver ele!" - no fim, a sua expressão determinada mudou para alegre. - "É isso! Eu vou dizer com entusiasmo! É, Goku faleceu, mas logo faremos ele reviver! Não se preocupe!" - com isso dito, ele começou a rir, sem jeito.

"É isso aí! Conseguiu! Você mandou super bem, Krillin! Você realmente é valente!" - a pequena Gem exclamou, socando levemente o ombro dele. - Valeu, Ametista! Agora, eu me sinto pronto! Vamos nessa?"

A Gem menor assentiu, e ambos começaram a rir, sem jeito. Do nada, Chi Chi abriu a porta, e surpreendeu os dois. - "Krillin, Ametista!" - exclamou ela, ao vê-los. Ametista deu um leve golpe com o cotovelo no braço de Krillin, e ele começou a falar, timidamente. - "Ah, sim, eh... ! Olá!"

"Com quem estavam falando? Não estou vendo ninguém aqui!" - "Ah, bom é que eu... bem, nós dois viemos aqui pra... não... é que eu... é que nós... é que... o Goku!" - antes que pudesse se concentrar, uma figura grande apareceu, e sorriu para eles dois.

"Olá! Como vão vocês, garoto e Ametista?" - "Ah, olá!" - Krillin se reverenciou, como cumprimento. A pequena Gem repetiu o cumprimento. - "Como vai o senhor?!" - "Fala aí? Como vai o seu dia, camarada?" - ambos os menores o cumprimentaram.

"Por acaso, vocês não estavam com o Goku e com os outros?" - Chi Chi perguntou, confusa. Os dois menores ficaram nervosos. - "Não, não! Ah,... bom, acontece que... é que a gente veio porque... o Goku... ele... "

"Quê?!" - ela perguntou, esperando que eles falassem. - "O Goku... ele... ele... ele... " - ambos os dois fizeram cara de curiosos, esperando que os menores falassem. - "O que foi?" - "Desembucha logo, cara! Bota pra fora!" - Ametista deu um leve empurrão, enquanto sussurrava entre os dentes.

"Ele... ele falou que vai voltar logo! É isso!" - Krillin exclamou, com uma risada e um sorriso nervoso sob o rosto. - "Hein?!" - a Gem menor ficou chocada com a mentira que ele contara a Chi Chi.

"Ah, eu sabia! Como sempre, vai chegar mais tarde!" - exclamou ela, com olhar de frustração em seu rosto. - "Cara, conta logo a verdade!" - Ametista murmurou, o empurrando. - "É, mas na verdade, o Goku não vai poder voltar, porque ele... bom, ele... "

"Disse que ele não vai voltar?" - Chi Chi perguntou, confusa. - "Não, ele disse que vai voltar logo!" - "Argh, conte logo a verdade, idiota!" - no fim, Chi Chi perdeu a paciência, e os atacou com palavras. - "Eu não entendo o que vocês estão tentando me dizer, Krillin e Ametista!"

"Ah,... é que... " - antes que ele pudesse explicar, o pai de Chi Chi os interrompeu. - "Ora, ora, ora! Não fiquem aí, parados! Por que não entrem em casa, para tomarem um refresco?" - "Ah, essa eu vou aceitar, Rei Ox!" - a Gem menor exclamou, com um sorriso infantil no rosto. Em seguida, ela e Krillin fizeram uma expressão nervosa.

000

"Eu estou morto de vontade, para ver a cara de alegria do meu neto!" - explicou Rei Ox, com uma risada infantil. Tanto ele, tanto Krillin e Ametista se encontravam na mesa, repleta de alguns brinquedos. - "Já faz um ano que eu não o vejo! Acho que ele deve ter crescido bastante!"

Enquanto conversavam, Chi Chi vinha, com uma bandeja de refresco. Tanto Krillin e Ametista, pensavam em como lidarem com aquela situação, com temor por dentro.

 _"E agora, o que eu faço? Eu não tenho coragem de dizer que ele não voltará antes de um ano! Como eu queria que a Pérola estivesse aqui! Ela sabe contar as notícias melhor do que eu!"_ \- Krillin pensava, nervoso. - _"Cara, dessa vez, a gente dançou geral! Por que a Rose ou a Garnet não podiam vir aqui e contar essa notícia? Elas sabem dar as notícias melhores do que a gente! E eu nem quero imaginar o que pode acontecer!"_ \- Ametista pensou, frustrada.

"Como não me disseram nada, eu telefonei pra casa do Kami, mas não tinha ninguém e a secretária estava ligada!" - Chi Chi disse, sem rodeios. - "O quê?!" - Krillin surtou, mas começou a improvisar, ao ver a expressão da Gem menor. - Ah, sim, é verdade! Eles devem ter ido para alguma ilha deserta! É, deve ter sido isso!"

Com isso dito, ele começou a tomar de seu refresco, enquanto a pequena Gem tomava o seu refresco e engolia o copo inteiro. - "Mas o ruim, é que não temos como nos comunicar!" - Krillin prosseguiu, voltando a tomar de seu refresco, com nervosismo. - "Não é?"

"Não faz mal! Goku e Gohan voltarão até a noite com as outras Crystal Gems, não é mesmo?" - perguntou ela, deixando os dois menores, com mais nervosismo ainda. - "Ah,... bom... é... " - "Sabe... eles dois... bem,... eles... "

"Goku não me importa, mas o Gohan precisa estudar! Eu não posso deixá-lo faltar na escola! E eu não sei o que Goku pensa! Ele tem que ter mais responsabilidades, principalmente como pai!"

No fim, a Gem menor não aguentou mais, e bateu na mesa com todas as forças, e se levantou sob a cadeira. - **"E quem você pensa que é para falar assim do meu irmão?! Desde que ele perdeu o avô, ele passou a se cuidar, quase que sozinho! E ainda assim, você vem falando que ele não é responsável o bastante para cuidar do próprio filho?! Ele já até sacrificou sua própria vida muitas vezes para salvá-lo de inúmeras enrascadas em que ele entrava!"**

Todos começaram a encará-la, e com isso, ela voltou a se sentar na cadeira, e suspirou, ficando mais calma. Um clima de tensão rolou entre eles. No entanto, o pai de Chi Chi resolveu animar um pouco as coisas. - "Ah, não se precipite, Chi Chi! Apesar de tudo, a Ametista está certa! Sabe muito bem que Goku e as outras Gems vão trazê-lo de volta! Não se preocupe, minha filha! Fique tranquila!"

"Acha mesmo, papai? Tem razão! É provável que com um apetite daqueles! Eu vou preparar o jantar!" - com isso, ela se retirou para a cozinha. Ametista continuava entreolhando para ela, tentando segurar a sua raiva. Em seguida, ela direcionou este olhar para o Krillin, deixando-o nervoso.

"Me desculpem, mas eu... acho que nós já temos que ir embora!... " - ele murmurou, timidamente. - "É o quê? Vocês já vão embora?! Não, não podem! Vocês acabarão de chegar!" - exclamou ele, num tom surpreso.

"Ah, Krillin e Ametista! É melhor vocês esperarem que o Goku volte! Vocês não acham melhor assim?" - Chi Chi interrogou, se dirigindo a eles. - "Ora, por que não jantam conosco?" - perguntou Rei Ox, segurando os dois, ao vê-los se retirando.

"É que nós temos mesmo que ir embora! Temos muita coisa pra fazer!" - "É, temos muito trabalho para fazermos juntos no outro lado da cidade!" - os dois menores explicaram, com nervosismo em seus olhares.

"Ora, vamos! Fiquem para jantar!" - depois dessa insistência toda, Krillin e Ametista cederam e ficaram muito nervosos e tensos. Pois não podiam fazer nada. E a menos que arrumassem coragem para contar a verdade a eles, não tinham muita escolha, a não ser aceitar o convite.

000

No mesmo vale, ao entardecer do dia, Gohan se aliviava, até sentir uns tremores se aproximando. Ao olhar para cima, ele se deparou com um dinossauro verde gigante. Ao se virar e ficar de frente para ele, o garoto ficou frente a frente com ele, que o encarava com um olhar faminto.

Ele começou a tremular de medo, até o dinossauro abrir sua boca para ele, e ele começar a rosnar. Ele subiu por cima da pedra logo atrás, e começou a correr, pouco antes do animal o pisotear.

 **"MAMÃE!"** \- gritou ele, enquanto corria desesperadamente do dinossauro, que continuava correndo atrás dele. - **"ME AJUDE!"** \- **"MAMÃE!"** \- **"ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!"** \- **"ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!"** \- ele gritava, enquanto olhava pros lados, e corria.

 **"GARNET! AMETISTA! ROSE! PÉROLA! MAMÃE!"** \- ele segurou sua cauda, quando viu que estava perto da boca do animal. Do nada, ele tropeçou e caiu no chão. O dinossauro viu a oportunidade, e abriu a boca para devorá-lo. Gohan começou a ficar com medo.

Porém, ele logo também começou a ficar com raiva, e uma aura brilhante se envolveu em volta de seu corpo. No entanto, o animal o abocanhou e começou a mastigá-lo, parecendo que tudo havia acabado.

Porém, ele percebeu que havia encolhido pedras, e começou a olhar ao redor do vale, procurando pelo garoto. Enquanto isso, na montanha mais alta, Gohan suspirava de alívio, enquanto olhava para o redor do vale acima do lugar, surpreso. Ele começou a se aproximar da borda do penhasco, e se assustou com a altura.

Lá embaixo, ele podia ver o dinossauro ainda por lá, procurando por ele. Com isso, ele começou a andar pra trás, com temor em seu olhar, e começou a choramingar. - "Eu não vou conseguir sair daqui! Alguém me ajude!" - berrou ele, enquanto ainda chorava.

000

Enquanto, Chi Chi preparava uma outra parte do jantar, tanto ela, tanto seu pai e Krillin comiam sob a mesa. Ametista estava sentada no chão, refogando e separando algumas partes da sua comida. - "Pode comer a vontade! Já estão cozidas! Vamos tratar de comer, pois Goku e meu neto Gohan, logo estarão aqui!"

Krillin deu uma breve risada nervosa, enquanto a Gem menor esticava sua cabeça para perto dele, com um olhar fixo. - "Ah, eu não vou perdoar o Goku por isso!" - berrou Chi Chi, comendo ofegantemente. Todos ficaram chocados com o que viram.

 **"Ah é?! E eu nunca vou te perdoar por não perdoar o meu maninho, sua bruxa!"** \- Ametista revidou irritada. Krillin empurrou a cabeça dela pra baixo da mesa, e esta transformou seu pescoço ao tamanho normal, e fixou seu olhar raivoso na comida. Assim que ambas se acalmaram, Chi Chi voltou a comer apresadamente, enquanto a Gem e os dois humanos continuavam olhando pra ela.

000

No outro mundo, havia uma espécie de loja sob as nuvens. Dentro dela, havia inúmeros de seres diferentes de vários tipos, incluindo a mãe de Tien Shinhan. Entre eles, o mesmo guia azul que levara Goku até o caminho da serpente, se encontrava com uma outra figura. - "E por isso, ele não quer que o façam reviver, até que um ano tenha se passado!"

"É, é isso que tenho que dizer ao mestre Kami?" - perguntou ela, com um olhar sombrio. - "É! Não se esqueça disso e mais!" - confirmou o guia. - "Goku está completamente louco! Ele quer ficar mais forte ainda?"

000

No caminho da serpente, Goku continuava correndo, sem parar. No meio da correria, ele ouviu seu estômago roncar alto. - "Droga! Ele mentiu pra mim! Disse que eu não morreria de fome, mas já não estou aguentando mais!" - berrou ele, enquanto ainda continuava correndo em frente.

000

No vale, já a noite, Gohan choramingava e tremulava deitado sob a montanha - "Tenho muito frio!" - "Que medo! Que fome!" - ele choramingava, enquanto ventava muito forte. Do nada, ele ouviu um som, e notou que havia duas maçãs sob o chão.

Ele ficou animado, e rastejou até pegar uma, e segurá-la sob as mãos. - "Ah, é uma maçã! Acho que caiu! Que sorte!" - antes que pudesse comê-la, Gohan percebeu que havia algo errado. Ele se levantou, e olhou pros lados, procurando por uma macieira. Mas sorriu antes de morder a maçã. - "Ah, deixa pra lá!" - enquanto mastigava, ele fez uma careta. - "Argh, tá ruim e amarga!"

No céu, Piccolo o observava, irritado. - "Eu estou com vontade de comer uma comida feita pela minha mamãe!" - o garotinho berrou, choramingando. No entanto, ele continuou comendo a maçã, apesar do gosto horrível.

Assim que terminou, ele jogou os restos de maçã, e murmurou consigo mesmo. - "Eu quero comer Sushi e Sashimi!" - ao terminar de reclamar, ele pegou outra maçã e começou a comê-la rapidamente.

Enquanto isso, Piccolo continuava o observando, com desgosto em seu olhar. - _"Esse garoto, está me criando problemas!"_ \- murmurou ele, num tom rude. No fim, Gohan havia terminado de comer as duas maçãs. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a borda, e olhou para baixo.

"Eu tenho... eu tenho muito medo!" - o garotinho choramingou, andando pra trás, e se ser e deitar no gramado. O Namekian pensava, enquanto ainda o observava, ainda irritado. - _"Garoto, essa será a única vez que irei ajudá-lo! Se não pudesse sobreviver, significa que é um garotinho... comum, como os outros!"_

 _Gohan, morto de cansaço, caiu no chão e adormeceu! Realmente, ninguém sabe o que irá lhe acontecer!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Uma transformação por causa da Lua! O poder secreto de Gohan**

 _Falta apenas um ano, para que os dois Saiyajins e Gems chegam para atacar a Terra! Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, Goku corre pelo caminho da serpente para poder ser treinado por seu deus mais poderoso, o Senhor Kaioh! Do outro lado, Gohan; o filho de Goku, é abandonado na planície por Piccolo, para colocar sua resistência a prova!_

"Maçãs! São maçãs!" - _"Esse garotinho está me causando muitos problemas! Mas esta é a única vez que irei ajudá-lo!"_ \- "Se não sobreviver a isso, significa que é um garoto comum, como os outros!"

000

Dentre sons e escuridão a noite, um grupo de felinos viera comer um pequeno punhado de carne, localizado no chão. Até que ouviram um rugido vindo do horizonte, que assim como os outros animais, eles se retiraram. Enquanto isso, na mais alta montanha, Gohan continuava dormindo, profundamente.

000

Na casa de Chi Chi, perto da antiga casa do avô de Goku e um pouco próximo a um Templo das Crystal Gems, Chi Chi lavava e organizava a louça. - "Goku não tem jeito! Eu tenho certeza que ele e as Crystal Gems está permitindo que Gohan durma até tarde!" - em meio ao seu desabafo, ela quebrou o prato que lavava, e o jogou no lixo.

"Esta é uma idade que uma mãe deve conviver mais com o seu filho!" - "E nenhuma das pessoas da casa do Kami é um bom exemplo pra Gohan!" - concluiu ela, após quebrar e jogar mais um dos pratos no lixo.

Assim que terminou, ela começou a guardar a louça. - "É óbvio que o Goku tem que saber que isso não vai beneficiá-lo em nada!" - após terminar, ela se sentou na mesa, e começou a resmungar novamente. - "A julgar pelo que está fazendo, o futuro de Gohan será bem comum!"

Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos, o pai de Chi Chi, o Rei Ox, dormia profundamente em uma das camas. Krillin e Ametista estavam em outra cama, sentados e tentando refletir em como lidar com tudo aquilo.

 _"Isso é um desastre!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto olhava para um retrato de Goku com a sua família toda. - _"Eu não tenho coragem de contar a eles que Goku está morto!"_ \- _"Nossa, já se passou meia hora, e você não contou nada? É inacreditável que o mestre Kami tenha mandado um idiota como você para lidar com essa situação!"_ \- Ametista pensou, enquanto olhava para ele.

Krilin começou a pensar novamente. - _"Acho que é melhor voltarmos para casa do Kami, enquanto ainda podemos!"_ \- com essa linha de pensamentos concluída, ele desceu lentamente e recolheu seus sapatos. Em seguida, ele e Ametista começaram a sair de fininho.

"Goku... " - ambos tiveram um calafrio, ao ouvirem o pai de Chi Chi murmurar no sono. - "Coma mais... é elefante assado!" - - "Vai por mim, Goku! Pode morder a cabeça!" - os dois continuavam o observando. Krillin suspirava, enquanto a Gem menor se segurava para não dar uma risada.

000

Na estrada, um carro verde cruzava por lá, a toda velocidade. Dentro dele, os dois menores se encontravam dentro. Ametista dormia no banco de trás, enquanto Krillin dirigia. - _"Ah, Goku! Ninguém se atreveria a escutar uma coisa dessas!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto seguia em frente pela estrada.

000

No vale, o Sol emergia do horizonte, fazendo aumentar as sombras das montanhas. Gohan acordou lentamente, e começou a olhar para o ofuscar das luzes solares. - "Ai, eu não enxergo!" - com o passar do susto, ele se levantou, e olhou para o redor, cansado.

Ele bocejou, até olhar novamente ao redor, e ver que ainda estava sob a alta montanha. Ele rastejou de costas por alguns centímetros, e se encolheu por lá mesmo. - "Não posso sair daqui! Estou morrendo de fome!"

Ao longe, uma figura o observava dali, com desgosto em seu olhar. - "Se está com fome, só precisa descer daí e buscar comida!" - murmurou ele, sem rodeios.

000

Na casa do Kami, o carro de Krillin estava estacionado do lado de fora. - "O quê?! Vocês não contaram?" - uma voz perguntou do lado de dentro. Krillin e Ametista estavam um do lado do outro, com olhares de tristeza e consentimentos.

"Eu peço que nos perdoe!" - "É, nós dois tentamos!" - ambos se curvaram, nervosos. Mestre Kami, Bulma, Garnet e Pérola os encaravam, com olhares repreendedores. - "Krillin, Ametista, não disseram nada pra eles?" - a humana de cabelo azul interrogou, irritada.

"Não!" - "A gente tentou, mas... " - "Ah, não acredito! Vocês não tem jeito, são uns garotos tímidos demais!" - exclamou ela, deixando-os nervosos. - "Não, não diga isso! Eu acho que uma pessoa normal não se atreveria contar! Ainda mais depois de vê-los tão aborrecidos!" - "Pois é! E eu ainda acabei brigando com a Chi Chi, por isso!" - os dois explicaram, um timidamente e a outra com esnobamento.

"Ah, é? Vocês acham? Então, querem dizer que eu não sou uma pessoa normal?" - perguntou Bulma, irritada. - "Então, o que pensam sobre isso tudo?" - Garnet perguntou, com uma voz estoica. - "Não! Não, nós não quisemos dizer isso!"

O silêncio rodeou ao redor deles, até o mestre Kami o quebrá-lo novamente. - "Bem, não podemos obrigá-lo!" - "Não podemos deixar isso assim!" - a humana exclamou, atraindo olhares dos dois e da tartaruga.

"Se escrevermos uma carta, explicando tudo que aconteceu, ela vai entender!" - "É, isso mesmo, mestre Kami! Foi uma boa ideia!" - "Nessa, eu também estou dentro!" - os dois menores exclamaram, animados.

"A propósito, agora eu me lembrei! E as Esferas do Dragão? Havia duas na casa do Goku, não é mesmo?" - Bulma lembrou, fazendo Krillin e Ametista ficarem pasmados por se esquecerem disso. - "Nós esquecemos!"

"Ah, seus inúteis!" - "Olha, nós temos que arranjar um jeito de encontrarmos e pegá-las, sem que ninguém perceba! Mas como, exatamente faremos isso?" - Pérola sugeriu, pensando. Como não houvera mais nenhuma resposta, os dois menores ficaram cabisbaixos, e suspiraram de frustração.

000

Em alguma espécie de estrada, Chi Chi e seu pai estavam sob um carro que planava, enquanto esta dirigia. - "O que será que houve com o Krillin e a Ametista?" - perguntou Rei Ox, olhando para sua filha, que não respondia.

"Olha, Chi Chi! Não precisa se aborrecer! Com certeza, o Krillin e a Ametista foram embora, porque tinham alguma coisa... " - "Papai, não diga mais nada!" - gritou ela, deixando-o assustado.

"Se eles me prometeram que ele voltaria à noite, ele vai voltar mesmo!" - "Ah, fazia tempo que o Goku e aquelas Gems não iam a casa do Kami! Deve ter se sentido tão feliz, e resolveu ficar mais alguns dias!" - ele sugeriu, tentando acalmar a fúria de Chi Chi. - "Ele pode ir aonde ele quiser com as outras Gems, mas Gohan tem que ir primeiro, à escola!"

"Não seja tão rígida! Gohan só tem quatro anos! Acho que não é problema algum se ele faltar um dia assim!" - "Não diga isso, papai! Não seja tão mole! Hoje em dia, só terá sucesso neste mundo aquele que estudar!" - em meio a discussão, ela perdeu o controle do veículo, e começou a disparar rapidamente.

"Oh, Chi Chi! Pare!" - seu pai gritou, se desesperando. Em meio a velocidade, muita poeira era levantada, eles disparavam em uma velocidade imensa. - "Diminua a velocidade!... Chi Chi!"

Do nada, ambos começaram a seguir na direção a um grupo de árvores, e Chi Chi começou a se desviar para não atingir nenhuma delas. No fim, eles conseguiram se desvencilhar da floresta, e seguiram em frente na estrada.

000

Enquanto isso, Bulma se concentrava em consertar e alterar os sinais do Scouter. Pérola estava com ela, sentada na outra cadeira ao lado da mesa, a observando com frustração. Depois de um tempo, a humana de cabelo azul exclamou, enquanto colocava o Scouter em seu rosto. - "Acho que consegui!"

Ela apertou no botão, e o Scouter começou a piscar aleatoriamente. No fim, ela sorriu, ao ver o resultado. - "E então? Conseguiu o que queria, Bulma?" - a Gem pálida perguntou, com um leve sorriso. Bulma assentiu para a pergunta dela, e em seguida, se dirigiu ao pessoal.

"Ei, pessoal! Consegui consertar!" - ao verem, com exceção de Garnet, os demais haviam dormido de tanto esperar. Bulma começou a se zangar, e Pérola e Garnet tamparam seus ouvidos, se preparando para o pior. Uns sons de disparos foram ouvidos por toda ilha, espantando os pássaros de lá.

Krillin, mestre Kami e Ametista estavam cobertos de marcas de cinzas, e gemiam de dor e de susto, enquanto Bulma segurava uma arma. - "Eu não entendo, como podem dormir a esta hora da manhã, seus folgados?" - berrou ela, irritada. A tartaruga também havia se escondido, pelo susto. - "Ai, o que que você quer afinal de contas?" - a Gem menor gemeu, com a mão na cabeça.

Em seguida, ela retirou o roupão que vestia, e começou a se dirigir a eles. - "Eu estou falando com você, ancião! Levante-se!" - ordenou ela, se dirigindo ao mestre Kami. - "Hã? Ancião?!" - perguntou ele, confuso. Garnet segurou a risada, enquanto Ametista ria baixinho.

"Mudei os sinais para ficarem fáceis de codificar!" - explicou ela, enquanto mexia no botão do Scouter. Em seguida, ela começou a ler as linhas de poder dele, até parar em um número. - "Vamos ver... cento e trinta e nove!" - exclamou ela, quando o Scouter parou de piscar.

"Cento e trinta e nove? Mas eu não sou tão jovem!" - ela notou que ele não entendera nada, e resolveu explicar melhor a situação, com um sorriso forçado. - "Esse número representa a sua força, mestre Kami!"

Tanto ele, quanto Krillin e Ametista pareciam surpresos com isso. - "É o número que representa a minha força? Ah, mas que aparelho surpreendente! Pode decifrar isso?" - com isso, os dois menores subiram sob o sofá. - "Ei, Bulma! Pode nos dizer quanto nós temos, por favor?" - "Vai, eu também quero saber o meu!" - com isso, Bulma começou a ler os sinais de luta dos dois. - "Incrível! Tem duzentos e seis!" - exclamou ela, surpresa.

Com isso, Krillin se dirigiu ao Kami, com esnobismo e entusiasmo. - "Ah, eu passei do mestre Kami! Mas que legal!" - "Que demais, Krillin! Agora, leia o meu!" - a humana assentiu, e apertou novamente. - "Nossa, seu poder de luta é de quinhentos e cinquenta e nove, Ametista!" - com isso, a Gem menor sorriu.

"Eh... licença, Bulma! Mas se importa se ler os nossos níveis de luta, o meu e o da Garnet?" - Pérola pediu, segurando o braço da Gem alta. Bulma assentiu, e começou a ler os níveis de poder de luta da Gem magra. - "O seu poder de luta é de mil e quatrocentos e noventa e nove, Pérola!" - a Gem sorriu, antes de se retirar.

Em seguida, a humana começou a ler os níveis da Fusão, e se surpreendeu com o resultado. - "Minha nossa, Garnet! O seu poder de luta é de oitocentos mil e oitenta e quatro!" - "É que eu sou a melhor em poder em dobro!" - concluiu ela, ajustando os seus óculos.

Após ela terminar de detectar os níveis de luta da Gem menor, mestre Kami começou a se dirigir a ela, preocupado. - "Eh, Bulma! Ela não está desajustada?" - com isso, Krillin também ficara nervoso. - "É verdade?"

"Eu não acho isso possível!" - exclamou ela, começando a se dirigir a tartaruga, que se escondeu. - "Apenas 0,001!" - ao ouvir isso, o animal desmaiou de frustração. - "Ah, isso significa que não está desajustada!" - respondeu Bulma, se dirigindo aos demais. Com isso, Krillin e Ametista ficaram animados, enquanto mestre Kami ficara frustrado. - "Ah, estou vendo!"

"Eu não quero ser convencida, mas sou a melhor!" - exclamou ela, com uma pose cética. - "Ei, abram!" - uma voz apareceu do nada, do lado de fora. - "Ei, quem é que está aqui, tão cedo assim?" - "É, será que é a hora da pizza?" - os dois menores perguntaram, e todos direcionaram seus olhares pra porta.

"Eu estou chamando! Por que ninguém me responde?! Abram!" - berrou uma figura, do lado de fora. - "Quem é, hein? Que maneira esquisita de chamar!" - Krillin abriu a porta, e se deu de cara com a figura, que o encarava com uma expressão séria. - "Sou eu!"

"Ah, agora eu me lembro! Você estava na torre do mestre Korin! 'Arrumario', certo?" - "Sou Yajirobe, idiota! Você errou de propósito!" - gritou ele, irritado. Assim que se acalmou, ele começou a se dirigir a eles. - "Por que construíram a casa tão longe, assim? Tive muito trabalho para encontrá-los!"

Em seguida, Bulma, Kami, Garnet, Ametista e Pérola apareceram por trás, curiosos. - "Eu só vim, porque o mestre Korin mandou um recado!" - "O quê? Um recado do mestre Korin?!" - o menor perguntou, enquanto a Gem roxa se apoiava sob sua cabeça, e o encarava com um sorriso. - "Quem é esse carinha aí?"

"Hmm... eu não sei porque está tão surpreso! Ele disse pra irem até a Torre de Korin! Você, o Yamcha, eu não lembro o nome do outro, um tal de Chaos e enfim, umas tais de Crystal Gems, ficou claro?"

"Ele quer que a gente vá até a Torre de Korin?!" - Krillin perguntou, surpreso. - "Mas pra quê que ele quer a gente por lá?" - Pérola perguntou, confusa. - "Por quê?" - Kami perguntou, sem rodeios.

"Como 'por quê' e 'pra quê'?! Porque Kami-Sama disse que vai treiná-los! E eu também vou!" - respondeu Yajirobe, deixando todos surpresos. - "Ah, é verdade?!" - "Legal, isso parece ser demais!" - os dois menores exclamaram, com reações diferentes.

"É, mas desde o começo, eu avisei! Eu disse que não queria lutar com aqueles extraterrestres poderosos, mas serei obrigado! Que droga!" - "Olha, mas de qualquer forma, é melhor ser obrigado do que morrer, certo?" - a Gem pálida sugeriu, até ser calada pela fusão.

"Está certo! Nós vamos reunir todos os outros e iremos logo!" - Krillin garantiu, e Yajirobe se dirigiu a eles, antes de se retirar. - "Bom, amigos! Eu já dei o recado!" - enquanto caminhava, ele parou a se lembrar de algo importante. - "Ah é, eu quase ia me esquecendo! Me disseram também pra não reviverem o Goku, até que o inimigo chegue!"

"O quê?! Mas por quê?!" - Bulma interrogou, horrorizada. - "Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, rapazinho?" - Ametista berrou, irritada. - "Não me façam tantas perguntas! A única coisa que eu sei, é que ele vai treinar no outro mundo!" - respondeu Yajirobe, entrando no seu veiculo. - "Baba Uranai logo virá pra cá! Peçam mais detalhes a ela! Até logo!"

Com isso dito, ele se retirou, levantando muita poeira pra cima dele. Todos correram até o gramado, enquanto o viam, se retirando. A Gem menor correu até a borda, e começou a gritar para ele. - "Ei, volte aqui! E seja lá que seja essa velha, diga a ela que eu irei esganá-la por isso!" - em seguida, a Gem pálida correu até ela, e a calou.

"O quê?! O que ele disse?! Quando?!" - mestre Kami parecia confuso, com aquilo tudo. Assim que fora embora, Krillin exclamou, ainda chocado e surpreso. - "Então, ele vai treinar no outro mundo?!" - "É incrível!" - "Tá de brincadeira, não é?" - "Esse Goku é muito sem noção, mesmo!" - com exceção de Ametista e Bulma, Kami, Pérola e Garnet comentaram consigo mesmos.

Do nada, todos notaram algo estranho. - "Ah, parece que ele está voltando!" - todos se inclinaram para ver melhor. - "A nave é diferente!" - Bulma murmurou, enquanto a nave se aproximava um pouco mais.

Assim Bulma, Kami, Krillin, Garnet, Pérola e Ametista puderam ver melhor, todos eles começaram a gritar ao reconhecerem as duas figuras no veículo. - "Olá! Olá, mestre Roshi! Sou eu! Sou eu! Como vão vocês?" - berrou Rei Ox, acenando para eles.

"É Chi Chi e Rei Ox!" - mestre Kami berrou, desesperado. Todos puderam ver a expressão irritada de Chi Chi, e ficaram desesperados e assustados. - "Mestre Kami, o que nós vamos fazer?!" - "É, nós todos não podemos ficar aqui parados, sem fazer nada!" - os dois menores berraram, desesperados. Kami ficou em silêncio, por alguns momentos. - "... Não sei! Ainda não sei! Teremos que pensar!"

Assim que chegaram na ilha, Chi Chi e seu pai desceram do veículo. - "Mestre Roshi, a quanto tempo que eu não o via! Como tem passado?" - perguntou Rei Ox, se reverenciando a ele. - "Eh... bem, eu... "

Enquanto isso, Bulma, Krillin, Ametista e Pérola tremulavam de muito medo, enquanto pensavam em como lidar com aquela situação. - "Ai, não!... " - "O que a gente faz agora?" - "A gente vai morrer!"

Chi Chi olhava pros lados, irritada, e começou a declarar. - "Eu sei muito bem que Goku e Gohan vieram visitar vocês!" - "Eh, sim, eles vieram, mas... " - Pérola tentou pensar numa desculpa, até a Gem menor a interromper. - "Eles tiveram que sair para o Polo Ártico, a mil e setecentos quilômetros daqui!"

No entanto, ela não acreditou, e se aproximou ainda mais deles. - "Onde eles estão? Estão dentro da casa?" - todos ficaram quietos, com os olhares direcionados para Garnet. - "Não olhem pra mim! Eu já disse que minhas previsões nem sempre estão certas!"

"Bem, Chi Chi! É que... é que... eu... " - mestre Kami começou a enrolar, atraindo olhares de Chi Chi e Rei Ox. Com exceção de Garnet, os demais começaram a ficar nervosos. - "Eh, bem... como eu vou explicar... " - ao entenderem a situação, eles ficaram horrorizados.

"Ah, não me diga que Piccolo Daimao levou ele embora?!" - ela gritou, de modo paranoico, enquanto seu pai também demonstrava essa mesma reação. Garnet assentiu, sem dizer nada. - "E o que aconteceu ao Goku?" - Ametista ficou nervosa com a pergunto do Rei Ox, e começou a enrolar. - "Ai, como vamos te dizer! É complicado assim, mas... "

"Ah, ele... ele morreu!" - Kami respondeu, sem rodeios, deixando-os em choque. Pérola pós as mãos sob rosto, enquanto murmurava consigo mesma. - "Ai, sabia que não tinha mais como piorar!" - mas em seguida, ela se dirigiu a eles, com um sorriso forçado. - "Mas e então?... Estão bem com isso tudo?"

Ao invés de responder, Chi Chi começou a ter um colapso e desmaiou no chão, enquanto seu pai permanecia horrorizado. - "Chi Chi, reaja! Por favor! Chi Chi!" - ele gritava, enquanto a socorria. - _"Ai, o que mais falta nos acontecer de ruim, hein?"_ \- a pequena Gem pensou, enquanto revirava o olhar pra cima.

000

No vale, ao entardecer do sol, Gohan sentiu um terremoto estranho, e se dirigiu a borda para ver. Uma multidão de Triceratopes passavam por ali, correndo desesperadamente. "Ei!" - o garoto começou a gritar e acenar para eles, com um sorriso. - "Me tirem daqui!"

No fim, a multidão se foi, deixando um rastro de poeira pra trás. - "Ei!Ah, eles foram embora!" - no fim, ele rastejou pra trás, e começou a choramingar e murmurar. - "Mamãe! Papai! Tia Rose! Tia Garnet! Tia Ametista! Tia Pérola!"

000

Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, Goku já havia começado a chegar longe no caminho da serpente. Ele continuava correndo, mesmo começando a se sentir cansado e exausto.

000

Já totalmente escuro, Gohan dormia profundamente, enquanto um roedor levava uns restos de maçãs que ele comera na noite passada. O animal tropeçou, fazendo o garoto meio Saiyajin acordar. Ele se levantou, e sorriu, enquanto o animal também olhava pra ele. - "Ah, era você, não era?"

O animal se sentiu ameaçado e assustado, e correu para a sua toca. Gohan se aproximou da toca, e deu uma olhada, enquanto o animal rodeava sob ela, tentando se esconder, até o garoto se afastar. Ele pegou uma metade dos restos de maçã, e a enfiou na toca.

"Ei, espere! Você não precisa fugir! Espera, eu não vou te machucar!" - o animal parecia assustado e desconfiado com aquilo. Gohan ficou esperando por alguns segundos, até sentir algo pontiagudo, e removeu lentamente a sua mão, revelando que o roedor havia lhe mordido pelo dedo. Ele o soltou em seguida, e começou a se retirar dali de perto.

"Ei, espera!" - o garoto exclamou, o seguindo. Ele olhou para onde o roedor descia, até desaparecer de seu ponto de vista. - "Olha só como ele desce! Nossa... " - ele se aproximou um pouco mais da borda, fazendo uma das pedrinhas cair. Com isso, ele começou a choramingar, e se afastar novamente de lá. - "Eu quero descer!"

000

No céu, as nuvens passavam lentamente, revelando a lua cheia. Piccolo dormia sentado, enquanto ainda levitava por lá. Gohan novamente se acordou, e começou a ficar de pé. Ao perceber isso, ele abriu os olhos, e começou a olhar para o garoto, que se aproximou da borda.

"Ah, era isso!" - murmurou ele, ao ver o que ele estava fazendo. O garoto se vestia novamente, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo. - "Eu não sei como é que vim parar aqui!" - do nada, ele notou uma sombra forte dele mesmo no chão, e começou a olhar pros lados. - "Por que tem tanta luz a essa hora?"

No fim, ele olhou pra cima, e se deparou com a lua cheia. - "É a lua! É a lua cheia! É a primeira vez que vejo a lua tão de perto... " - do nada, ele começou a parar de falar, e ficou hipnotizado. Um momento de silêncio rodou em volta dele, até o garoto começar a gemer e soluçar. Ao notar isso Piccolo tomou uma reação imediata. - "O quê?"

A cauda de Gohan se mexia até ficar paralisada também. Ele tentou resistir a aquilo, mas não conseguiu, e aos poucos, começou a se transformar numa espécie de macaco gigante. Com a transformação completa, ele começou a rugir pro alto. - "O que é isso?" - o Namekian ficou chocado com o que vira. A montanha em que o macaco estava, começou a desmoronar, e ele caiu sob o chão.

"O que está havendo?" - perguntou ele, enquanto via o garoto derrubar destruir uma montanha próxima com um golpe. Em seguida, ele novamente rosnou, e assoprou uma bola de ki pela boca, destruindo outras montanhas em uma fileira.

Piccolo se protegeu, quando um vento forte lhe voou em sua direção. Ele fez isso inúmeras vezes, enquanto Gohan destruía as montanhas, até ser quase atingido por pouco. - "Ai, esse garotinho tem um poder incrível!" - exclamou ele, se protegendo novamente dos ataques.

A cada explosão de ki que o garoto lançava, mais montanhas eram destruídas em uma explosão intensa. - "Como está destruindo a Terra, antes que os Saiyajins e Gems cheguem?!" - exclamou ele, atraindo a atenção do monstro, e começou a atirar nele também.

Assim que escapou, ele começou a interrogar para si mesmo. - "O que significa isso?" - e em seguida, ele se virou, e olhou para a lua cheia. E em seguida, ele se lembrou do que Raditz dissera para Goku sobre a lua cheia. - _"Não seja idiota! Nós, os Saiyajins demonstramos todo o nosso poder de explodir, quando vemos a lua cheia!"_ \- com isso, tudo começara a fazer sentido.

 _"Então é isso!"_ \- ele pensou. - "É a lua cheia!" - em seguida, ele ativou uma bola de ki, e atirou em direção da lua, destruindo-a em pedaços. Com isso, o monstro começou a diminuir de tamanho, até se transformar num garoto e desmaiar sob o chão.

Piccolo pousou no chão, e começou a suspirar, enquanto olhava para Gohan. Ele começou a se aproximar dele, enquanto o observava. - "Eu nunca imaginei que ele se transformaria! Ele tem sangue Saiyajin!" - "Parece que descobri o segredo da força dele, e a de Goku!"

"Eu estava certo, ao destruir a lua!" - exclamou ele, ao olhar pro céu e em seguida, para o redor. - "Morro de medo ao pensar que os Saiyajins possam se transformar nesses monstros!" - no fim, ele olhou novamente para Gohan. - "Também ouvi alguma coisa sobre as suas caudas! Ela é necessária para que eles se transformem ao verem a lua cheia! Se eu arrancar a cauda dele, não terei mais preocupações!"

"Parece que o ponto fraco dos Saiyajins é a cauda!" - Piccolo pensou, e começou a arrancar a cauda de Gohan, sem esforço algum. - "É isso!" - "Eu vou arranjar uma roupa e uma espada pra ele! Com o mesmo desenho de seu pai!" - com isso dito, ele começou a procriar a roupa e a espada.

Ele riu levemente, antes de murmurar para si mesmo. - "Mas o emblema é diferente!" - "Não devo mais perder tempo! Preciso treinar! Eu vou embora! Se conseguir sobreviver durante esses seis meses, o Grande Piccolo lhe dará um treinamento que você irá preferir ter morrido! Portanto, é melhor você se preparar, filho de Goku!"

"Porque depois disso, você fará parte da família da maldade!" - No fim, com isso dito, Piccolo se retirou, deixando o garoto sozinho por lá.

 _O objetivo, é vencer os Saiyajins e Gems! Gohan está cansado, e dorme longe de seu pai! Porém, o duro treinamento continua para ambos!_

 **Eu irei parar por aqui até neste fim de semana, pois minhas aulas já começarão no dia seguinte. Mas não se preocupem, eu estarei escrevendo no meu tempo livre e repostar no fim de semana. Até breve...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8: Perdão Sr. Robô! Lágrimas que desaparecem no deserto**

 _Falta apenas um ano para os Saiyajins e as Gems chegarem na Terra! Para enfrentá-los, Gohan tenta sobreviver sozinho nas planícies! Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, Goku corre pelo caminho da serpente para ver o senhor Kaioh!_

"Adeus!"

 _O duro treinamento apenas começou!_

000

No dia seguinte, Gohan acordou ao primeiro soar de vento em seu rosto. Ele olhou ao redor, surpreso ao encontrar o lugar em destroços, incluindo a montanha em que estivera. - "Quando foi que eu desci da montanha?" - perguntou ele, para si mesmo. - "Na noite passada, eu vi a lua cheia, e depois... e depois... "

Enquanto se aliviava, o mesmo Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre de antes, apareceu por lá. - "E depois, eu não lembro o que aconteceu! Ah, deixa pra lá! Ah, eu preciso lavar o rosto!" - concluiu o garoto, depois de terminar, e se dirigir ao lago. Mas do nada, ele começou a tropeçar e cair.

Ao se levantar, ele começou a se olhar. - "Eu me sinto esquisito!" - murmurou ele, antes de voltar a cair e se estranhar novamente. Ele começou a notar que lhe faltava algo. - "Ah, não pode ser! A minha cauda! Ai, a minha cauda!"

Em seguida, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se aproximar da água, enquanto se interrogava. - "Será que ela caiu, quando eu estava dormindo?" - ao olhar para o reflexo na água, ele notou que suas roupas estavam muito diferentes. - "A minha roupa mudou!"

 _"Que estranho!"_ \- Gohan pensou, até ver uma sombra gigante sob a água. Percebendo a noção do perigo, ele se afastou da borda, antes que um crocodilo gigante pudesse abocanhá-lo inteiro. O garoto tentou correr, mas suas botas estavam tão desajustadas, que ele acabara tropeçando.

Ao ver que o crocodilo estava se aproximando, ele começou a correr novamente, e ficou encurralado. Antes que o animal chegasse perto, Gohan pensou rápido, e jogou uma pedra na garganta do animal. Desesperado, ele começou a procurar alguma coisa, até pegar um objeto estranho.

"Essa espada aqui!" - murmurou ele, se preparando para jogá-la no crocodilo, que se aproximava dele. - "Não chegue perto!" - no entanto, ele percebeu que havia algo indiferente. Mas ele não teve tempo para pensar, e saltou num morro próximo, antes que o réptil gigante lhe abocanhasse.

Ele removeu a varinha da espada, e começou a lutar com o animal, que continuava se aproximando dele. "Não chegue perto! Quer que eu te machuque?!" - por trás, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre começou a pular, e Gohan percebeu que estava sendo encurralado. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele começou a correr para outra direção.

"Por que está me atacando? Eu não tenho gosto bom!" - berrou ele, enquanto fugia dos dois animais, que o seguiam. O crocodilo teve vantagem a frente, até o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre conseguir ultrapassá-lo.

"Me deixe em paz!" - o garoto advertiu, enquanto subia um pedregulho, e apontava a espada para o animal, tentando afugentá-lo. No fim, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre tentou mordê-lo. Mas felizmente, Gohan conseguiu escapar, fazendo o animal morder uma das garras de uma águia gigante, que começou a gritar e atacá-lo por isso.

Ao vê-la, Gohan tentou escapar também, mas ficou preso sob uma das garras da ave. Em seguida, a águia gigante começou a alçar voo, enquanto segurava o garoto. No entanto, em meio ao voo, um pterodátilo gigante começou a atacar a ave, com intenção de lhe roubar o garoto.

Em meio ao combate, Gohan foi solto, e começou a cair em direção ao chão. Ele caiu sob um poço de areia, que começou a deslizar rapidamente. Ele tentou se segurar, mas acabou deslizando até a um buraco que havia por lá. - "Me ajudem!" - ele gritou, pouco antes de desaparecer sob uma nuvem de areia.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo sob o caminho da serpente. - "Ah, que fome! Preciso de alguma coisa pra comer!" - murmurou ele, indo parar numa neblina de nuvens.

000

Dentro do buraco, Gohan se ergueu sob uma pilha de areia, e começou a esfregar os olhos. Ele olhou ao redor, e começou a deslizar sob o monte de areia, após pisar em falso. O lugar começou a tremer aos poucos, até que ele chegasse ao chão, ileso. Ele olhou ao redor, e vira que o lugar estava escuro e aos pedaços.

Entre eles, havia uma espécie de desenho de uma águia, com um triângulo no centro. Ele continuava olhando ao redor do lugar, enquanto caminhava e via mais desenhos adiante sob as paredes. - "É igual a que eu vi no livro de figuras... "

Do nada, ele acabou tropeçando sob o chão, e se deu de cara com uma espécie de máquina estranha. Ele começou a gritar, enquanto se afastava desesperadamente do dele, fazendo o lugar tremer novamente. Assim que se acalmou, ele percebeu que o objeto estava meio soterrado na areia.

O garoto se levantou, e começou a se aproximar um pouco dele. - "É um protótipo da série triplo S! É um robô de cápsula muito antigo!" - ao tocar levemente, o robô começou a se mexer e ativar. Assustado, Gohan se afastou lentamente.

 _"Quem é você? Por que me perturbou? Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente!"_ \- perguntou o robô, ao notar a presença do garoto. Gohan começou a soluçar de medo, e começou a se gaguejar. - "Ele... ele... ele falou!"

 _"Quem está aí?"_ \- o robô novamente perguntou. Com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se posicionar, enquanto se apresentava. - "Meu... meu... meu... meu nome é Gohan!" - ao falar alto, o lugar começou a tremer novamente.

 _"Não grite desse jeito! Qualquer vibração, por mínima que seja, faz a areia cair!"_ \- explicou ele, deixando o garoto ainda mais nervoso. Assim que o lugar parou de se mexer, ele começou a murmurar. - "O meu nome é Gohan!"

 _"Gohan?"_ \- o robô interrogou, confuso com o nome. - "O que está fazendo aqui?" - perguntou Gohan, meio assustado e surpreso. - _"Isso não interessa! Desligue o interruptor e saia daqui o quanto antes!"_ \- respondeu a máquina, de forma meio rude.

O garoto começou a olhar pros lados, ainda confuso. - "Mas... por onde eu posso sair?" - _"Atrás de mim, vai encontrar a saída!"_ \- o robô respondeu, deixando o garoto pasmado. - "O quê?!" - ao olhar, ele encontrou uma espécie de buraco, que dava para fora do lugar.

Em seguida, um sorriso surgiu no rosto do garoto meio Saiyajin, que começou a se dirigir até a saída. - "Que bom! Estou salvo!" - _"Espere!"_ \- o robô o chamou, fazendo-o direcionar seu olhar para ele. - _"Desligue o botão antes de ir!"_ \- "Ah, me desculpe!" - com esse pedido, Gohan começou a descer novamente, enquanto se inclinava para desligá-lo.

"Obrigado, senhor Robô!" - exclamou ele, voltando a se dirigir a saída novamente. Assim que deslizou pelo buraco, ele parou, ao ver uma queda de uns quinze metros de altura, ou até menos ou mais. Ele se segurou pela borda, ao ver a altura, além do vale neblinoso ao fundo.

No fim, ele voltou pra dentro, com certo temor em seu olhar. - "Senhor robô!" - ele se dirigiu a máquina, e a ativou novamente. - "Não dá pra eu sair por ali!" - do nada, o lugar tremeu novamente. - _"Idiota, eu já disse que pra não gritar!"_ \- o robô o repreendeu, irritado.

Assim que o lugar parou de tremer, Gohan começou a murmurar novamente, com lágrimas nos seus olhos. - "Não posso sair por ali! É muito perigoso!" - _"Isso não me interessa!"_ \- "Mas o... " - antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra a mais, o robô começou a repreendê-lo novamente. - _"Eu disse para não ligar o botão! Quero continuar dormindo!"_

"Mas é que... " - _"Vai embora!"_ \- com isso dito, o garoto começou a ficar quieto, até que uma ideia lhe veio a cabeça, e ele começou a chorar. - "Ah, se eu sair por aí, eu vou morrer! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!" - com esse berro, o lugar começou a tremer de novo.

 _"Não chore!"_ \- o robô pediu, fazendo-o segurar em si, até os tremores pararem. - _"Não chore! Essa é a única saída! Se quiser sair daqui, você vai ter que pular!"_ \- "O quê?!" - Gohan exclamou, fazendo o lugar tremer novamente aos poucos. - _"Não seja tão infantil! Se ficar aqui, vai acabar soterrado na areia!"_

Gohan começou a pensar, até ver uma cobra por trás da máquina. - _"Caí fora!"_ \- gritou o robô, fazendo-a se retirar dali. O garoto olhava pra ela, enquanto tremulava de medo. - _"Ainda não foi? Gohan?! Desligue! Desligue o botão antes de ir!"_

Assim que se acalmou, o garoto meio Saiyajin direcionou seu olhar para o robô, que começou a reclamar consigo mesmo. - _"O sem-vergonha foi embora, sem desligar o botão! Minha energia vai se desperdiçar atoa!"_ \- "Senhor Robô!" - Gohan murmurou, quebrando o silêncio.

 _"Ainda está aí!"_ \- a máquina suspirou, aliviado, porém frustrado. - "Senhor Robô, o seu sensor visual está com problemas, não é? Eu vou consertar!" - exclamou o garoto, começando a mexer em um dos botões. - _"Não, não faça isso!"_ \- berrou o robô, sem perceber que estava sendo ignorado.

Gohan começou a inspecionar alguns conjuntores, que se moviam a vapor. - _"Pare! Não se atreva! Você me escutou! De que adianta acender o meu sensor visual agora? Pare!"_ \- enquanto berrava, o garoto juntou dois fios vermelho e azul um no outro, fazendo o sensor visual do robô se auto ativar.

O silêncio voltou a se alastrar ao redor, até o garoto meio Saiyajin quebrá-lo mais uma vez. - "Já pode enxergar?" - _"Fez uma coisa inútil! Você é um garotinho! Não posso acreditar que garotinhos como você, se metam em lugares tão perigosos!"_ \- argumentou o robô, meio impressionado.

"Não é mesmo? E não é verdade que não posso saltar de lá? É muito arriscado!" - interrogou o garoto, com nervosismo em sua voz. - _"É, mas se não quiser morrer aqui, vai ter que saltar!"_ \- "Mas se me ajudar, talvez eu consiga... " - antes que pudesse terminar de falar, o robô o interrompeu.

 _"Não me peça ajuda!"_ \- do nada, tudo começou a tremer novamente, até ficar em silêncio. - _"E não se atreva mais a ligar o botão, entendeu?"_ \- compreendendo que ele não iria lhe ajudar, Gohan começou a choramingar, e ficou cabisbaixo.

 _"Desligue o botão, e vá o quanto antes! Só quero dormir tranquilamente!"_ \- o garoto ficou triste, mas fez o que o robô lhe pedira. - _"Vamos, ande logo!"_ \- com isso dito, ele apertou o botão, e desligou o robô.

Ele se apoiou sob o vidro, enquanto chorava e olhava para saída. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a um pilar, e se sentou por lá. Ele olhou novamente para o robô, antes de voltar a choramingar e a soluçar. - "Mamãe!" - murmurou ele, enquanto se sentia derrotado.

Se passou um tempo, até escurecer do lado de fora. O garoto meio Saiyajin se encontrava dormindo, apoiado sob o robô, sem se importar mais com o que lhe poderia acontecer.

000

No outro mundo, Goku dormia sob o caminho da serpente, enquanto sonhava com comida. - "Eu posso comer tudo isso, é?" - murmurou ele no sono, lambendo os lábios. - "Ah, que delícia! Eu quero comer tudo!"

000

Nos arredores das montanhas, Gohan continuava dormindo, até um escorpião cair por cima. Ao abrir primeiramente os olhos, ele começou a acordar, e a gritar ao vê-lo. Ao sair do lugar, o escorpião acabou sendo jogado para cima do robô. - "Senhor Robô!" - o garoto o chamou, e começou a apertar o botão novamente, apesar do aviso anterior. - "Acorde! Acorde!"

 _"Você outra vez?! Eu disse pra não me acordar!"_ \- repreendeu o robô. No entanto, o garoto começou a apontar para cima. - "Um escorpião!" - _"É natural que por aqui, tenha escorpiões!"_ \- respondeu ele, deixando o garoto frustrado. - "Eu estou com muito medo!"

 _"Desligue esse botão! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?"_ \- "Mas é que... " - _"Ande logo!"_ \- no fim, Gohan novamente o desligou, e continuou olhando ao redor, assustado.

000

Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, Goku voltara a correr sob o caminho da serpente. - "Eu estou morrendo de fome!" - em seguida, ele começou a olhar ao redor. - "Será que dá pra comer essas nuvens?"

000

No buraco, o robô se via sendo ativado novamente. - "Sou eu! Senhor Robô, eu estou com muita fome!" - _"Agora já chega! Eu já disse! Não ligue o botão por qualquer besteira!"_ \- "Mas... " - Gohan começara a choramingar, enquanto olhava para ele. - _"É obvio que neste lugar, não existe comida!"_ \- com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a soluçar. - _"Alguma coisa comestível neste lugar, seriam escorpiões e cobras!"_

Gohan continuava a chorar, enquanto pensava nessa decisão. - _"Não chore!"_ \- de repente, o lugar voltara a tremer novamente. - "Ah, eu estou com muita fome!" - o garoto começou a berrar alto, fazendo um dos pilares e algumas partes das paredes a começarem a se desabar aos poucos.

 _"Continuar a gritar, ficará preso aqui!"_ \- alertou o robô, fazendo-o parar de chorar, e se acalmar. - _"Está bem, está bem! Mas só desta vez!"_ \- com isso dito, o garoto sorriu levemente e assentiu. - _"Vejamos, acho que tenho alguma coisa pra comer pra você! Garoto, procure naquele canto! Procure naquele canto!"_ \- com isso, ele iluminou pro local, fazendo o garoto seguir naquela direção.

000

No outro mundo, Goku comia algumas nuvens, afagadamente. Assim que terminou, ele deu um suspiro. - "Ah, já comi o bastante!" - exclamou ele, satisfeito.

000

Depois de um tempo, Gohan conseguiu encontrar uma pequena porcelana quebrada, com alguns cogumelos comestíveis. - "Olha, encontrei isso! São cogumelos!" - _"Então, já não precisa mais de mim! Desligue o botão!"_ \- anunciou o robô, acreditando que ele não precisaria mais dele.

"Preciso sim! Eu não posso comer isso cru!" - murmurou ele, a ponto de chorar. - _"Se continuar assim, não vai sobreviver na planície!"_ \- explicou a máquina. - "Senhor Robô, o senhor tem um sistema especial para cozinhar, não é?"

 _"Hm... "_ \- "Eu li isso num livro sobre robôs, e o senhor é um robô! Tem a cápsula em formato esférico! É um C-6 no triplo S! No livro, dizia claramente que é um robô incrível!" - com isso dito, o robô começou a apitar novamente.

 _"É, mais ou menos isso! Está bem, vou cozinhá-los pra você!"_ \- com isso, um sorriso se abriu no rosto do garoto meio Saiyajin. - _"Abra a minha cabeça! Coloque no forno!"_ \- "Tá!" - em seguida, Gohan começou a abrir a cabeça do robô. - _"Agora, feche!"_ \- "Tá!"

"Extra molho agrada mais! Oriental ou Ocidental?" - perguntou a máquina, enquanto cozinhava. - "Hm... o tempero da minha mãe!" - _"Esse eu não conheço! Já estão prontos!"_ \- exclamou o robô, após o sino tocar.

Gohan recolheu a vasilha com os cogumelos, já cozinhados. - "Ai, está muito quente!" - "Eu me queimei!" - murmurou ele, consigo mesmo, enquanto assoprava a comida. - _"Não sou responsável por isso!"_

Após terminar de assoprar, ele começou a comê-los, e fez uma careta pro gosto ruim. - _"Por que você veio a um lugar tão perigoso?"_ \- a máquina perguntou, enquanto o garoto meio Saiyajin olhava para ele. - "Eu estou... eu estou perdido! Eu quero voltar pra minha mamãe, mas eu não sei como chegar até lá!"

 _"Isso é muito cruel! É quase impossível para um garotinho como você, atravessar o deserto! Não conseguirá se salvar!"_ \- Gohan continuava pensando, enquanto continuava comendo. - _"Mas é muito mais difícil sobreviver nesse deserto desabitado!"_ \- "Senhor Robô, por que está aqui?"

 _"Por acidente!"_ \- "Por acidente?!" - _"A escavação destas ruínas, depois de tê-las encontrado,... fiquei preso nessa caverna! Por esta região, possui o solo muito mole! Os terremotos são mais frequentes, por isso, acabei preso aqui na areia!"_ \- com essa explicação, Gohan olhou ao redor, e exclamou com um sorriso. - "O Templo da Lemúria é uma descoberta importante!"

 _"Como sabe disso, garoto?"_ \- o robô perguntou, surpreso. - "Eu li isso num livro de História! Mas em todo caso, alguém que esteja interessado em estudar isso, virá aqui e salvar a gente!" - _"Segundo os meus cálculos, já se passaram oitenta anos!"_ \- ao escutar essa informação, Gohan imediatamente largou a bandeja meio vazia.

 _"Ei, o que está fazendo?"_ \- interrogou a máquina, vendo ele cavando com a espada ao seu redor, apressadamente. - "Eu vou tirá-lo daqui... o quanto antes!" - _"Não faça isso! Quero ficar nesse lugar para sempre! Não se meta no que não é da sua conta! Me deixe ficar aqui!"_ \- no entanto, o garoto o ignorou, e continuou cavando, até encontrar uma das garras dele.

"A gente vai sair daqui! Eu prometo, senhor Robô!" - _"Não se preocupe comigo! Posso reunir toda a minha energia para sair daqui!"_ \- com isso dito, a máquina começou a inclinar pro lado. - _"Pare, vou perder o equilíbrio!"_ \- do nada, uma pedra grande começou a desmoronar em sua direção. - "Cuidado!"

Com a queda da pedra grande, e do berro alto do garoto meio Saiyajin, o lugar voltou a desmoronar novamente. Do nada, um pilar começou a descer em sua direção, e o garoto se inclinou, para se proteger. Porém, o robô segurou o pilar com uma de suas garras, já livre. - _"Fuja daqui! A caverna vai se desmoronar!"_

"Mas... mas... mas... mas... " - _"Saía da caverna, rápido!"_ \- "Mas... " - _"Quer morrer?!"_ \- apesar dos alertas do robô, Gohan o ignorou novamente, e voltou a cavar novamente. - "O senhor vem comigo!" - _"Não se preocupe! Darei um jeito de me salvar! Sou um incrível robô Triplo S! Fuja depressa!"_ \- exclamou o robô, enquanto o garoto continuava escavando, desesperadamente. - _"Fuja depressa! Olha, parou!"_ \- anunciou ele, ao ver o lugar parar de tremer, aos poucos. - _"Agora, precisa fugir! Não me arranje problemas!"_

"Tá bom!" - Com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se retirar para o buraco. Em seguida, o robô começou a se dirigir a ele. - _"Agora, reúna sua coragem, e salte com todas as suas forças!"_ \- Gohan permaneceu sob a borda, sem mover um músculo. - _"O que foi? Gohan?!"_ \- interrogou ele, estranhando o silêncio.

O garoto tremulava de medo, enquanto olhava para baixo. - _"Pule! Precisa pular!"_ \- gritou a máquina, de dentro do buraco. Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Gohan se sentiu determinado, e começou a juntar coragem. Ele sentiu a montanha tremer novamente, e começou a voltar para dentro novamente. - "Eu tenho que desligar o botão!" - _"Idiota, não pode!"_

Antes que pudesse chegar perto, Gohan se deu de cara com a cobra, que rosnou saltou para cima ele. Antes que pudesse chegar perto dele, o robô a golpeou, soltando sua garra do pilar, que começou a desmoronar para cima dele, forçando-o a agarrá-lo com as duas garras. - "Senhor Robô!" - _"Gohan?"_

Ao ouvi-lo chamar, o garoto ergueu a cabeça, e lhe direcionou o olhar. - _"Você está bem, não é?"_ \- em seguida, ele notou algo sob o buraco por trás. - _"A saída foi bloqueada!"_ \- o menino começou a se desesperar com isso. - _"Gohan, ouça! Abra a minha cabeça! Conecte o fio azul com o fio vermelho! Depressa!"_ \- "Tá!" - com esse pedido, Gohan concordou e começou a se dirigir ao botão.

Ele começou a olhar para dentro do robô, procurando pelos dois fios. - _"Se não fizer isso, rápido, o teto vai desabar sob nós!"_ \- explicou a máquina, enquanto o lugar tremia aos poucos. Ao encontrar os dois fios, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a tentar conectá-los, até uma nuvem de poeira começar a voar para cima dele. - _"Droga! Estou perdendo a minha energia!"_ \- assim que terminou, o menino começou a se afastar aos poucos.

"Eu já liguei os fios!" - anunciou ele, e o robô começou a fechar a cabeça novamente. Com isso, a energia do robô parecia ter começado a se intensificar, e ele começou a se levantar. Gohan gemeu e tremulou de medo, enquanto o via começar a erguer seus pés do chão. - _"Droga!"_ \- murmurou a máquina, enquanto lutava para sair do lugar.

Do nada, uma explosão de luz começou a surgir dentre os escombros. O garoto ficara com o máximo de medo, ao vê-lo mover o pilar para os lados. - _"Força máxima! É agora ou nunca,... Gohan!"_ \- berrou o robô, jogando o pilar para uma das paredes. O lugar novamente começou a desmoronar, e a máquina agarrou o garoto pela parte de trás da camisa. - _"Tenha cuidado!"_

O garoto ficou sem entender nada, até o robô o jogar através do buraco. Gohan voou sob o penhasco e se segurou pela borda. Do lado de dentro do buraco, o robô se posicionou para se proteger, e uma grande explosão veio até o buraco.

Assim que conseguiu subir pela montanha, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a olhar para a montanha, que se desmoronava quase completamente. - "Senhor Robô! Senhor Robô!" - ele começou a berrar alto, enquanto lágrimas transcorriam de seus olhos. Em seguida, ele começou a saltar sob as pedras, até chegar lá em baixo.

Ele começou a olhar ao redor, procurando pelo robô. - "Senhor Robô?" - após encontrar o robô, que estava soterrado sob as pedras. Gohan ficou horrorizado, e começou a correr na direção dele, enquanto choramingava. - "Senhor Robô! Não! Não!" - murmurou ele, enquanto soluçava, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

"Por minha causa, o senhor... " - _"Gohan... "_ \- a máquina murmurou, demonstrando sinais de está ainda ativa. - "Ah, que bom! O senhor está vivo!" - _"Mas ou menos!_ _Parece que utilizei toda a minha energia! Já não aguento muito mais!"_ \- ao responder isso, o garoto começou a choramingar ainda mais, e começou a remover a areia do sistema dele.

 _"Não se preocupe comigo! Tem que ir embora!"_ \- em seguida, ele parou, e se apoiou sob ele. - "Senhor Robô!" - _"Apesar de está sozinho, não deve chorar! Não deve depender dos outros! Procure sobreviver sozinho!"_ \- declarou ele, deixando o garoto mais triste ainda. - "Não!" - _"Como você é escandaloso! Agora, quero dormir! Enfim,... silêncio... "_ \- com essas últimas palavras, o robô se desligou, descansando em paz.

"Senhor Robô?!" - Gohan exclamou, ao perceber que ele não estava mais ligado. Ele começou a apertar no botão várias vezes, mas não resultou em nada. - "Senhor Robô! Abra os olhos, senhor Robô!" - "Senhor Robô, abra os olhos, por favor!" - "Senhor Robô!" - o garoto começou a choramingar, enquanto os seus soluços soava por toda a montanha.

000

Em algum lugar no Templo das Crystal Gems, Garnet meditava calmamente, até erguer a cabeça levemente. - "Hm... está começando a ir além dos limites! Só faltam uns onze meses, para a grande ameaça vir até a Terra! - "Vamos lá, Gohan! Aguente um pouco mais firme, e você conseguirá chegar em casa!" - murmurou ela, antes de voltar a ficar em silêncio novamente.

000

Enquanto isso, nas planícies, Gohan caminhava, com olhar de determinação em seu rosto. Enquanto suas lágrimas transcorriam através do vento, um sorriso determinado também surgiu sob o seu rosto, enquanto seguia em frente.

 _Que tipo de aventuras, esperam por Goku e Gohan? Isso só ficaremos sabendo, mais tarde! E no outro minuto, os Saiyajins e as Gems vem se aproximando!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: Não chore Gohan! É a primeira batalha**

"Não!" - "Senhor robô!"

 _Gohan continua crescendo dia a dia! Mesmo assim, ainda falta muito! E faltam onze meses para que os Saiyajins e as Gems cheguem!_

000

Chovia muito sob a floresta, e estava tudo praticamente escuro e sombrio. Sob o rio lamacento, Gohan pescara um peixe grande, e o arrastava pela floresta. Ele se senti cansado e frustrado. Em seguida, ele decidiu colher algumas frutas para poder compensar a fome.

Ao subir em uma árvore, ele se deparou com uma serpente, que o encarava. No entanto, ele não se afugentou, e começou a removê-la delicadamente para outro galho. No fim, ele começou a recolher algumas frutas de lá, guardando-as em sua roupa. Em um ponto, ele decidiu comer uma delas para compensar o tempo.

Ao olhar para o horizonte, ele notou que o céu estava começando a ficar escuro. - "Nossa, logo vai escurecer!" - em seguida, ele desceu da árvore, mas acabou escorregando na pressa e caiu.

Ao se levantar, ele se sentiu dolorido e fraco. Do nada, começou a trovejar, e Gohan começou a ficar assustado. Com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin, começou a correr, enquanto arrastava o peixe consigo.

000

Dentro de uma caverna, Gohan molhava uma folha, enquanto esperava o peixe assar sob a fogueira. Enquanto amaciava com um pequeno pedaço de tronco de planta, ele começou a se lembrar de quando seu pai fazia o mesmo a alguns meses atrás, quando era mais novo.

000

 _"Mamãe! Eu quero a minha mamãe! Eu quero a minha mamãe!"_ \- em seguida, Goku mergulhou levemente seu dedo sob a seiva da folha, e começou a passar sob o joelho ralado do garoto. - _"Muito bem!"_ \- mal havia lhe encostado o dedo, e Gohan começara a berrar. - _"Não quero! Não quero! Não quero! Não quero!"_

 _"Ah, isso não vai doer! Calma!"_ \- o Saiyajin garantiu, enquanto seu filho continuava chorando e berrando. - _"Confie no seu pai, Gohan! A Rose Quartz usava esse remédio para curá-lo quando a fonte e os poderes de cura dela estavam em falta! Foi o avô do seu pai que ensinou para ambos os dois!"_ \- Ametista garantiu, com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto.

 _"A tia Ametista está certa, Gohan! Isso vai fazer a dor passar!"_ \- Goku também garantiu, piscando. - _"Eu não quero que ponha isso! O remédio que tem em casa é melhor!"_ \- o garoto meio Saiyajin berrou, ainda chorando.

Com isso, a pequena Gem se jogou no chão, enquanto reclamava. - _"Ai, eu desisto, irmãozinho! Esse seu filho é problema!"_ \- no entanto, Goku não se desanimou, e lentamente encostou sob o machucado. - _"Vem cá!"_

Ao sentir aquilo, Gohan sentiu um calafrio intenso sob o machucado, e começou a berrar novamente. - _"Não, isso doí! Isso doí!"_

000

Após a seiva da folhar ficar pronta, Gohan mergulhou seu dedo nela, sentiu uma dor aguda ao encostar no seu braço. Por trás, dois olhos iluminavam sob o escuro e se ergueram, olhando diretamente para o garoto.

000

Enquanto isso, na cidade, uma breve partida de beisebol ao vivo acontecia por lá. Muitas pessoas torciam, enquanto placar mostrava os pontos de cada tempo do jogo. - "Muito bem! Só mais um!" - anunciou o capitão de um dos times. - "Parece que é o final!" - pensou ele, enquanto olhava para a plateia. - "Eu gostaria de competir com esse cara outra vez! É, não importa mais!" - ele concluiu, enquanto olhava para o time adversário.

Entre os jogadores, se encontrava uma figura familiar entre eles. - "Não vai sair de novo, não é?" - perguntou um gato azul, se dirigindo a ele. - "Hm, o que foi, Puar?" - "Você fez um Hameha atrás do outro, você não acha que foi incrível, hã?" - o sujeito suspirou, enquanto olhava para o espaço, e se lembrava de ter acertado várias vezes em uma só tacada em cada round. - "É!"

"Por acaso, não está satisfeito?" - Puar interrogou, olhando para ele. - "Eu não sou um jogador de beisebol! Sou um lutador!" - respondeu ele, num tom rude. - "Eu sei disso! Mas se você não trabalhar, não ganhará dinheiro para viver, não é?" - ao invés de responder, ele simplesmente abaixou a aba do boné até seus olhos, o ignorando.

Do nada, a bola que fora jogada pelo jogador, atingiu um dos jogadores do time , fazendo-o cair no chão. - "Muito bem, bravo! É isso aí, garoto!" - "É a sua vez, Yamcha!" - alertou o treinador, se dirigindo a ele.

Em seguida, Yamcha levantou a aba do boné novamente, e direcionou seu olhar para ele. - "Só precisamos de mais um! É a sua vez! Por favor Yamcha? Conto com você, só uma tacada! Eu te darei um bônus extra! O que me diz? O que me diz disso, hein?"

Sob essa condição tentadora, Yamcha se levantou do banco, e respondeu de forma orgulhosa. - "Tá legal! Pode deixar comigo, treinador! Vou mostrar que posso fazer um Home-one pra equipe e para todo estádio!" - com isso, o treinador começou a ficar nervoso. - "Vamos lá!" - "Dois milhões!" - o treinador murmurou, sorrindo nervosamente para ele.

Em seguida, ele sorriu para Puar, antes de se retirar. - "Hm... estou preocupado com o quê?" - ele murmurou consigo mesmo, com mal pressentimento. Enquanto isso, Yamcha se preparava, enquanto a plateia continuava gritando, e os outros jogadores olhavam para ele.

"Vamos lá!" - anunciou um dos jogadores do time adversário, enquanto os demais olhavam para ele com nervosismo. "Não... não... não importa que peguem! Não me importa se enforcá-lo!" - berrou o treinador, deixando um dos jogadores nervosos. - "Precisamos de uma bola morta, tá bom?"

Mesmo estando nervoso, o jogador começou a se concentrar na partida. Assim que o adversário jogou a bola em sua direção, o jogador fechou os olhos, e o pegou a bola. - "Ponto um!" - anunciou o juiz, erguendo a mão. Com isso, o jogador desmaiou, deixando-os surpresos.

O jogador que lançara a bola percebeu o tumulto, e sorriu maliciosamente. - "Então, era isso! Se quer mesmo levar a bolada, tome!" - com isso, ele jogou a bola com toda força, fazendo o boné do jogador do time adversário rodopiar pelo chão, deixando-o paralisado de susto.

"Bola morta!" - anunciou o juiz, para o orgulho do capitão do time adversário. Irritado, o jogador começou a ficar irritado e começou a bronquear com ele. - "Ah, olha aqui, seu grandalhão! Fez aquilo de propósito, não foi?!" - "Não seja idiota, você queria levar uma bolada, não é?" - respondeu ele, deixando-o irritado.

"Vai pagar por isso, desgraçado!" - gritou ele, avançando para cima dele. - "Quer brigar?" - perguntou o capitão do time adversário, deixando-o irritado também. Em seguida, todos os outros jogadores começaram a sair dos bancos de reserva, em direção para a briga.

Eles davam golpes, socos e chutes em cada um, enquanto a plateia ia a loucura. Enquanto isso, Yamcha continuava na posição, até que uma lata de spray de tinta caísse em sua cabeça. Assim que seu boné caiu de sua cabeça, ele olhou ao redor, e ficou paralisado. Ele tentou se controlar mas, do nada, um sorriso maníaco surgiu em seu rosto.

"Não faça isso, Yamcha! Se entrar, teremos mais vítimas!" - Puar alertou, voando em sua direção, ao perceber isso. - "Não se preocupe, amigo! Mostrarei aos jogadores quem é o melhor!" - com isso dito, o rapaz saltitou até aos jogadores, com um sorriso infantil. - "Ai, ai, ai! Lá vai ele! Isso é horrível!" - comentou o gato voador, frustrado.

A cada jogador que avançava pra cima ou se emposse em seu caminho, Yamcha conseguia dar um jeito em todos, sem vacilar. - "Seu miserável! Vai levar o que merece!" - gritou o capitão do time, tentando acertar nele, sem sucesso. No fim, ele levara um soco forte de Yamcha pelo estômago, e caiu no chão, totalmente vencido.

Do nada, ele sentiu uma mão sob seu ombro. - "O que que é?" - perguntou ele, antes de sobressaltar. Ao olhar, ele vira duas figuras menores, sorrindo para ele. - "Krillin! Ametista!" - "Como vai, Yamcha?" - "É muito legal te ver de novo, meu amigo!" - responderam os dois, com um leve sorriso nos seus rostos.

"O que fazem aqui?" - ele perguntou, surpreso. - "Não se preocupe! Nós queremos falar com você! Mas temos que conversar lá fora!" - explicou Krillin, apontando para trás. - "Pois é, com esses brutamontes aqui brigando, não vai dar certo!" - comentou a pequena Gem, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Por trás, um jogador do time oposto começou a ir na direção deles, até os dois menores se esquivarem e Yamcha o nocautear, fazendo a plateia ir a loucura.

000

"O que aconteceu?" - Puar interrogou, surpreso e confuso. - "O que estão dizendo? Goku está morto?!" - o rapaz repetiu, depois da notícia. - "Ele sacrificou sua vida pra matar o Saiyajin! Mas... ele foi o Goku de sempre! Sem ofensa, Ametista!" - explicou Krillin, se dirigindo para a Gem menor, em seguida. Ametista assentiu, antes de revirar o olhar.

"Ah, não!" - Yamcha murmurou, antes de se encostar sob a parede. Puar estava pasmado, enquanto escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos. - "Vamos! Não precisa se preocupar! Podemos revivê-lo com as Esferas do Dragão! O que estão esperando? Venham conosco!" - exclamou o menor, correndo logo em seguida, com a pequena Gem logo atrás.

000

Bulma, Garnet, Rose Quartz e Pérola esperavam do lado de fora, até ouvirem eles se aproximando. A Gem pálida sorriu, e começou a correr na direção deles, e envolveu o rapaz num abraço. - "Ah, eu senti tantas saudades de vocês!" - assim que se desvencilhou, tanto Yamcha e Bulma se entreolharam.

Do nada, Bulma fechou a cara e se virou, com os braços cruzados, para a estranheza de Krillin, Ametista e das outras Gems. - "Algum problema, Bulma? Não éramos pra encontrar o Yamcha aqui?" - Rose interrogou, confusa.

"Não gosto nada disso, Yamcha! Ela continua zangada, desde aquela vez que vocês saíram! E você não tinha o dinheiro!" - Puar murmurou, olhando para ela. - "Ah, só por isso?! Ah, qual é, Bulma? Por que vocês não fazem as pazes, e deixam tudo pra trás?" - Pérola sugeriu, com um sorriso nervoso, após ouvir o que o gato voador azul tinha falado.

"Eu também acho que não é uma boa ideia, ficar de mal por uma besteira dessas!" - Ametista comentou, com um olhar cético. - "Não, não há necessidade nenhuma de fazermos as pazes! Eu só estou ajudando nisso porque... estamos numa situação muito crítica!" - respondeu ela, sem rodeios.

"Há necessidades, sim, Bulma! Pra essa vida, tudo há necessidades! Por mais difíceis que sejam, temos que perdoar as nossas falhas e a das pessoas próximas, pois é o certo a se fazer!" - comentou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos.

"Isso eu já sei! Não precisam me dizer!" - respondeu Yamcha, fazendo Ametista berrar loucamente, e deixando a Bulma mais irritada ainda. Krillin começou a ficar nervoso, enquanto olhava para os dois.

"Claro que seria diferente, se me pedisse desculpas!" - Bulma comentou, com um sorriso provocador. - "Pode esquecer! Não tenho porque me desculpar! Nenhum de vocês se preocupam com o que acontecesse comigo!" - comentou o rapaz, virando-se para trás. - "Não importa quem venha! Eu irei enfrentá-lo!"

Do nada, Krillin e Ametista começaram a se dirigir a ele, desesperadamente. - "É, tudo bem! Isso é óbvio, mas Yamcha, não valeria a pena! Kami-Sama quer que a gente vá ao templo sagrado pra treinarmos! Só isso!" - "É, vai ser bem algo do tipo 'Wooohoooo'! Vem com a gente, cara!"

"O quê?! Falam sério?!" - Yamcha os atacou, deixando-os nervosos. Tanto Krillin e a Gem menor assentiram para a pergunta dele. Com isso, o rapaz ficou entusiasmado. - "Mas não importa! Não é obrigado a ir!" - Bulma direcionou seu olhar para ele, só para perceber que ele não estava mais ali.

Ao ouvir o som da sua aeronave, ela o viu perto dela, se dirigindo a eles. - "Como é?! O que estão esperando?! Vamos, Puar! Não fique aí parado! Depressa!" - ele concluiu, entrando na nave em seguida. Com exceção de Pérola, que sorria afegadamente, todos ficaram sem dizer nada.

000

No outro mundo, Goku cochilava sob o caminho da serpente. Ao virar pro lado, ele encostou seu braço em um dos espinhos, e saltou pro alto, berrando de dor. - "Uh, mas que dor! Doeu muito!" - enquanto enfatizava seu braço pra aliviar a dor, ele olhou para o resto do caminho, vendo que ainda faltava muito.

"Quantos dias já se passaram? Se eu não fizer nada, um ano vai acabar passando, num piscar de olhos!" - concluiu ele, com um olhar e num tom de voz cansado. Em seguida, ele bateu no seu próprio rosto, e começou a correr novamente pelo caminho da serpente, berrando alto aos poucos.

000

Na caverna, Gohan dormia profundamente. Logo ao fundo, a criatura começava a se aproximar dele aos poucos. Ela encostou levemente nele, e sugou uma linha de frutas, e começou a comê-las.

000

A luz do dia entrou na caverna, e o garoto acordou com o primeiro raio de sol em seu rosto. Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou, e esfregou os olhos enquanto tateava o chão, procurando comida. Ao invés de pegar uma fruta, ele encostou em algo, que começou a se mexer.

Ao olhar pro lado, ele viu um réptil gigante, que o encarara também. Ele gritou, e correu para o lado de fora da caverna. Ele arquejou de medo, enquanto murmurava por socorro. - "Ai, ninguém vem me ajudar!" - assim que se acalmou, ele começou a correr para alguma direção, até parar e murmurar consigo mesmo.

"Eu não devo fugir!" - com isso dito, ele se fez uma pose de ataque, enquanto olhava para a caverna. Ele lentamente ficou de frente pra caverna, e o animal começou a andar em sua direção, fazendo o chão tremer. Ao sair quase completamente de lá, o animal se revelou, sendo um Brontossauro.

Ele deu alguns passos pra frente, até rosnar e cair no chão. O garoto estranhou aquilo e começou a se aproximar dele, e percebera que ele estava ferido com um tronco fino de árvore. - "... deve tá doendo!" - Gohan murmurou, com olhar de pena em seu rosto.

Assim que ele se aproximou do local ferido, o Brontossauro ergueu sua cabeça, direcionando seu olhar para ele. - "Não tenha medo de mim!" - exclamou ele, fazendo o dinossauro mover o rosto. O garoto meio Saiyajin limpou as mãos e começou a tentar puxar o tronco de árvore, com toda a sua força.

O tronco começou a sair aos poucos, e o menino conseguiu retirá-lo, e caiu algumas vezes pra trás. Ele se sentou, sentindo muita dor, e olhou para o tronco de árvore que retirara do Brontossauro. - "Nossa, esse galho estava muito emperrado!" - no fim, ele o soltou e começou a correr na direção do animal, e começou a inspecionar o ferimento.

"Já sei!" - exclamou ele, e começou a amassar novamente a folha, para lhe extrair a dor. - "Espera só um pouco! Eu vou terminar logo!" - disse o garoto, olhando para o dinossauro, enquanto apontava para o seu próprio curativo no seu próprio braço.

Depois de terminar de moer, ele segurou uma folha com toda a seiva, e colocou sob o ferimento. O animal sentiu dor, e Gohan resolveu encorajá-lo, da mesma forma que o seu pai fazia. - "Fique bonzinho! Não vai doer nada! Seja corajoso!"

000

Um tempo depois, Gohan começara a caminhar sob uma trilha, localizada nas montanhas. Em meio ao um dos desfiladeiros, ele encontrou uma pilha de cogumelos, e colheu alguns deles o os levou de volta até ao local em que o dinossauro estava.

"Olha, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você comer e... " - antes que ele pudesse abrir um saco feito de uma folha de árvore, o Brontossauro esticou a sua língua e o engoliu inteiro, deixando o garoto pasmado.

Em seguida, o garoto caminhou e saltitou entre as rochas da montanha, até chegar a uma fonte d'água. Ele bebeu um pouco daquela água, e esfregou os lábios. - "O livro que eu li, tinha toda razão! Existem dinossauros que não comem carne!"

Depois disso, ele começou a saltitar sob as pedras das quedas d'água

000

Em algum lugar do deserto, uma aeronave sobrevoava no céu, seguida por um leão rosa com duas figuras em cima. Dentro dela, Bulma, Krillin, Ametista, Yamcha, Puar e Pérola estava sentados, olhando para o horizonte. - "Vou confessar! Faz um tempo que eu não me sentia assim!"

"As lutas vão recomeçar, não é?" - Puar murmurou para si mesmo, atraindo o olhar de Yamcha. - "Há poucas chances de vencerem!" - Bulma murmurou, baixando o ânimo de todos. Krillin assentiu, cabisbaixo, enquanto Ametista revirava o olhar, indignada.

"Pois eu não acho! Desta vez, Piccolo lutará com a gente! Com certeza, Goku voltará mais forte que antes!" - afirmou Yamcha, os incentivando. - "Além disso, não importa o que aconteça, não devem se preocupar, porque seremos treinados por Kami-Sama!"

"É verdade! Você tem razão! Nós ficaremos cada vez mais fortes! Dependendo do nosso treinamento, é claro!" - "Nossa, isso é que eu chamo de completo otimismo, Yamcha! Valeu mesmo!" - os dois menores exclamaram, com determinação clara em suas vozes.

"É isso aí! Lutaremos! Não me importa que sejam Saiyajins, ou Gems ou extraterrestres acabarei com eles do mesmo jeito!" - "Continue assim animado, Yamcha!" - "Sim!" - ao ver os dois se interagindo pacificamente, Puar e Pérola sorriram, enquanto Krillin e Ametista ficaram surpresos.

"Mas o que está havendo? Eu não estou entendendo! Eles estavam brigados!" - "Nem eu estou entendendo, Krillin! Nem eu!" - a pequena Gem também resmungou, com um olhar sério. - "Não sejam invejosos!" - "É, sejam otimistas! Já é um bom avanço!" - Puar e Pérola também murmuraram, com ânimo claro em suas vozes.

Tanto Krillin e Ametista rosnaram, enquanto viravam suas caras pros lados. Em seguida, Yamcha e Bulma caíram na risada, deixando os dois menores no vácuo. - "É, somos invejosos, e daí?" - "É, qual é o problema em sermos invejosos, hein?"

000

Enquanto isso, o pequeno Gohan colhia algumas frutas de uma árvore, e começou a se dirigir para o céu. - "Senhor, espero que cure-me logo!" - em seguida, ele começou a imaginar coisas infantis, e começou a rir afegadamente. - "É, viva! Legal!"

Do nada, ele começou a dirigir para si mesmo. - "Eu também fiquei mais forte!" - e em seguida, ele olhou para baixo, e percebeu que o lugar se localizava em uma extensão muito longa e longínqua. O garoto meio Saiyajin começou a tremer de medo, e começou a saltar lá de cima, indo parar firmemente no chão.

Ele sentiu uma leve dor aguda sob os pés, mas fez uma expressão firme, e começou a caminhar tortamente. Ele caminhou alguns metros até ficar de frente para uma rocha grande. No fim, o garoto se posicionou, e começou a golpeá-la. Em seguida, ele recuou, com a mão brevemente dolorida.

"Eu não consigo!" - ele murmurou consigo mesmo, e recolheu as fruta do chão, e começou a se retirar. Do nada, uma rachadura se formou sob a pedra em que ele golpeara. Ele caminhou por todos os arredores, até chegar ao seu objetivo.

"Já cheguei!" - Gohan anunciou, começando a correr. - "Eu trouxe comida pra você! Mas desta vez, deixa um pouco pra mim, tá bom? Não come tudo... " - antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele ficou horrorizado ao ver a cena, que derrubou as frutas no chão.

Um dinossauro verde atacava o Brontossauro, que partia em retirada. No fim, ele foi golpeado e derrubado, e o Tiranossauro começou a chutá-lo. O garoto ficou paralisado, até reconhecer a cicatriz naquele dinossauro, que atacava o outro dinossauro. Era o mesmo dinossauro que o atacara alguns dias atrás, no vale.

"Então é você! Deixa ele em paz! Tá machucando ele!" - gritou ele, mas o dinossauro não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou. Do nada, Gohan começou a ficar irritado, e recolheu a sua espada. - "Solta ele!"

Ao tomar um olhar dele, o Tiranossauro tentou golpeá-lo com sua cauda, mas o garoto conseguiu se esquivar e caiu no chão. Ao se levantar, ele viu o Brontossauro tentando resistir, e ele começou a avançar na direção dele. O dinossauro verde o golpeou com uma das patas, fazendo-o cair de volta no chão, e sua espada voou até se prender numa velha árvore morta.

O garoto meio Saiyajin olhou para o dinossauro grande, e começou a se afastar de medo. O animal começou a se dirigir a ele, lambendo os lábios, e se preparou para abocanhá-lo. Mas Gohan conseguiu se esquivar, e rolou pelo chão.

Ele parou entre umas raízes de árvore, e ficou cercado, enquanto o Tiranossauro avançava em sua direção. Em seguida, o menino olhou para cima, e encontrou sua espada. Antes que o dinossauro o abocanhasse, ele saltou no alto, ele se segurou em sua espada. O animal começou a derrubar a árvore, e o garoto conseguiu se soltar com a espada, e antes que pudesse enfiar sua espada nele, o Tiranossauro o golpeou com a cauda, derrubando-o entre as rochas e os arbustos.

O dinossauro olhou pros lados, procurando pelo garoto. Mas desistiu, e voltou para terminar o serviço. Embora, não desse para ver, podia-se ouvi-lo o devorando, enquanto Gohan permanecia desacordado.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo no caminho da serpente, cansativamente. Ele pensava nos dois Saiyajins e nas duas Gems de Homeworld, que estavam começando a chegar cada vez mais perto da Terra.

000

Na manhã seguinte, Gohan acordou, e ficou de frente para os ossos do Brontossauro, que fora bruscamente morto pelo Tiranossauro. Lágrimas silenciosas transcorreram de seus olhos, enquanto ele lamentava pela morte do amigo. Em seguida, ele guardou sua espada, e começou a seguir em frente em sua viagem.

 _Pela primeira vez, Gohan aprendeu a severa lei no mundo selvagem! Porém, ele não pode ter medo,... porque os Saiyajins e Gems, não podem esperar!_

 **Antes de mais nada pessoal, eu não entendo nada de beisebol, e com certeza, algumas breves informações na cena do jogo devem está erradas. Caso esteja, comentem e me auto corrijam para que isso não possa mais acontecer nas futuras Fanfics que ainda planejo e tal. Agradeço.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10: Os guerreiros mais fortes do Universo! O despertar dos Sayajins e Gems**

 _Goku continua correndo a toda velocidade, para encontrar o senhor Kaioh, no outro mundo! Enquanto isso, Gohan treina sozinho na planície! E os Saiyajins e Gems continuam viajando pelo espaço, chegando cada vez mais perto da Terra!_

000

O dia amanheceu sob as montanhas, e Gohan acordou sobressaltadamente, e se espreguiçou. - "Ah, que legal!" - exclamou ele, enquanto pegava uma parte de um coco dividido, e o usou como capacete, enquanto saltava e descia das montanhas. Ele escorregou e sobrevoou até descer no chão, e começar a correr livremente.

Ele correu e saltou na direção na direção de uma árvore e a chutou, derrubando uma pilha de frutas dela. Em seguida, ele usou a casca de coco para colhê-las de múltiplas direções, e em movimentos super rápidos.

Depois disso, ele se sentou e começou a comer o seu café da manhã, afobadamente. Do nada, uns tremores e uma sombra grande lhe veio em sua direção, e se deu de cara com o Tiranossauro pela terceira vez na sua vida. - "Então, é você de novo, é? Não aprendeu a lição?" - perguntou ele, tranquilamente.

O dinossauro apenas rosnou, e começou atacá-lo. Porém, o garoto meio Saiyajin saltou e começou a correr e saltar sob as pedras, enquanto o animal corria atrás dele. - "Você não me pega! Você não me pega!" - berrou ele, lhe amostrando a língua.

O dinossauro tentava abocanhá-lo, mas o menino conseguiu escapar, fazendo-o se bater numa montanha. No alto, Gohan sobrevoou no alto, enquanto o observava de lá. Ele recolheu a sua espada, e se dirigiu ao Tiranossauro. - "Quer que eu corte mais um pedaço da sua cauda, é?" - e começou a descer a toda velocidade, indo na direção da metade da cauda do animal.

Após cortar e recolher o pedaço, o garoto olhou para o animal, que estava atordoado. - "Se continuar assim, vai ficar sem a cauda!"

Assim que se distanciou, ele acendeu uma fogueira com uma bola de ki sob um tronco pequeno de árvore, e começou a aquecer a carne sob a fogueira. Enquanto isso, uma figura familiar o observava dali, com seriedade em seu olhar. - "Ora, parece que já melhorou um pouco!" - Piccolo murmurou consigo mesmo, e sorriu maliciosamente.

000

No espaço, as quatro cápsulas cruzavam pelo espaço, chegando cada vez mais perto da nossa galáxia. Um dos Saiyajins continuava dormindo, profundamente. Do nada, o seu Scouter começou a piscar, ativando os controles da nave. A cápsula se encheu em uma leve nuvem de fumaça, que se dissipou instantaneamente, e o Saiyain começou a despertar de seu sono.

000

Na Terra, a aeronave amarela continuava voando sob o ar. - "Puxa, nem acredito que Kami-Sama vai treinar a gente! Eu não vejo a hora de começar!" - exclamou Yamcha, emocionado. Krillin, Ametista, Puar e Pérola sorriam levemente para ele.

"Calma, não se precipite!" - Bulma se dirigiu a ele, com um sorriso. - "Antes de mais nada, temos que encontrar Tien Shinhan e Chaos!" - "Vocês vão ver! Nós vamos surpreender!" - "Claro!" - "Contamos com isso!" - "É isso aí!" - Yamcha, Pérola e Ametista exclamaram, entusiasmados.

"Se forem treinados por Kami-Sama, ficarão tão poderosos, que os Saiyajins e aquelas Gems não poderão com vocês!" - Puar exclamou, empolgados. - "É isso aí! Então, que venham, os Saiyajins e essas outras Gems!" - o rapaz concluiu, com determinação em seu rosto.

000

No espaço, um outro Saiyajin ainda dormia, até ser acordado pelo menor. - _"Acorde, Nappa! Acorde! Abra os olhos, Nappa!"_ \- o alto Saiyajin acordou, e começou a ficar confuso. - "Hein, nós já chegamos na Terra?!" - ele interrogou, sobressaltado.

"Não, ainda não!" - _"Então, porque você nos acordou agora, seu torrão?!"_ \- Peridot interrogou, irritada. - _"Quieta, Peridot! Deixe a gente ouvir o que ele tem a dizer!"_ \- exclamou a outra Gem, fazendo esta se calar. Com isso, o Saiyajin menor voltou a falar. - "Mas pensei em fazer em fazermos uma pequena parada para preparar um alarme que nos acordará!"

"Uma pequena parada?" - _"Também não entendi essa! Poderia explicar a razão, por favor?"_ \- os dois colegas exclamaram, sem entender quase nada. - _"Tem um planeta por aqui que vale a pena! A gente pode vendê-lo por um bom preço!"_ \- "Hm... nessa eu estou dentro! Podem contar comigo!" -respondeu a Gem laranja, num tom rude.

"Como quiser!" - Nappa exclamou, antes de ligar a luz de dentro de sua cápsula, e murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Se eu dormir por um ano, o meu corpo perderá a condição, e é aí que eu justamente precisava!" - No fim, os quatro alienígenas começaram a seguir e pousaram no planeta predestinado.

Assim que o Saiyajin menor saiu da nave, ele começou a se dirigir aos outros três. - "Ora, mas nós estamos... " - antes que o Saiyajin maior pudesse concluir a frase, o menor olhou ao redor. Tudo estava totalmente morto, destruído e sem luz, sem sinal de qualquer ser vivo. Eles começaram a inspecionar algumas ruínas ao redor.

"Nossa, parece que não tem nada aqui, além de tristeza!" - a Gem verde comentou, chutando algumas pedras no chão, com nojo em seu olhar. - "Acha que podemos vender esse planeta a um bom preço?" - "Bom... " - o jovem Saiyajin comentou, olhando ao redor.

"Acho que nem mesmo as Gems de Homeworld iriam querer comprar essa porcaria de planeta morto!" - a Gem maior indignou, irritada. - "Primeiro, teremos que investigar com mais detalhes!" - sugeriu ele, sem rodeios.

"Sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas eu não estou detectando nenhum possível sinal de vida aqui por perto! Mas de qualquer forma, vamos seguir a sua ideia, já que não temos opção mesmo!" - comentou Peridot, vendo em seu relatório móvel.

Do nada, o Scouter do Saiyajin menor começou a piscar, fazendo ela ficar nervosa. - "O que foi que houve?" - antes que ele pudesse lhe responder, uma criatura azul apareceu entre os escombros, e começou a levantar poeira. A Gem verde começou a gemer e tremular, enquanto continuava olhando para eles.

Assim que a poeira abaixou, os quatro puderam ver dois tipos de vermes gigantes, sendo montados por outros dois seres alienígenas. - "Ah, isso tá explicado! Eles só estavam escondidos!" - a Gem laranja exclamou, sem exaltar. Peridot assentiu, sem desviar o olhar.

"Argh, mas que coisas mais feias, temos aqui!" - comentou um dos alienígenas insectoids, olhando para eles quatro. O outro riu, e se dirigiu a ele, sugerindo. - "Devem ser homens e mulheres do espaço!"

"É muito estranho ver homens e mulheres do espaço por aqui!" - "O grande Moai gostará de vê-los!" - exclamou o segundo alienígena, começando a retirar sua espada de sua varinha. - "Eles tem espadas!" - a Gem verde murmurou, choramingando, enquanto se escondia por trás do menor.

"Moai?!" - o Saiyajin menor interrogou, sem rodeios. - "É o grande rei desse planeta!" - respondeu o primeiro alienígena. Os quatro ficaram quietos, até o menor compreender por eles. - "Devem está vindo de muito longe, não é? Sintam-se em casa!" - em seguida, o alienígena começou a atirar na direção deles, os envolvendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Em seguida, os dois saltaram dos vermes gigantes, e ficaram diante da nuvem de fumaça. Mas para o espanto deles, as quatro figuras alienígenas estavam intactas e de pé, após a poeira abaixar. - "Eu vou mostrar pra eles... " - "Pode contar comigo!" - as duas figuras maiores exclamaram, com determinação clara em suas vozes.

"Não façam nada!" - anunciou o Saiyajin menor, deixando-os em choque. - "Quero conhecer Moai!" - ambos ficaram quietos, até Peridot sussurrar. - "Nós temos um plano! Só se rendam, e cuidaremos do resto!"

Com isso, os dois não tiveram escolha, a não ser se renderem. Os dois alienígenas insetos riram, enquanto guardavam as espadas. - "Vamos... o que estão esperando?" - Nappa interrogou, enquanto era algemado com a Gem laranja. - "Não façam isso de novo!" - alertou o primeiro alien insectoid, meio desconfiado, enquanto o Saiyajin maior sorria maliciosamente.

000

Enquanto isso, na Terra, um grupo de policiais perseguiam uma garota de cabelo amarelo, que pilotava numa moto. - "Espera, sua ladra de bancos!" - "Vamos prendê-la!" - gritavam os policiais, enquanto ainda a perseguiam.

"Mas que coisa! Como são chatos!" - murmurou ela, removendo uma espécie de tanque de sua moto, e jogando neles. - "O dinheiro passa de mão em mão! Vamos ver se eles calam a boca!" - com isso dito, ela atirou na direção deles, fazendo os da frente se desviarem, e os de trás serem lançados pros ares, seguido por uma explosão.

Em seguida, ela começou a apertar nos botões da moto, fazendo-a acelerar rapidamente, fazendo os policiais comerem poeira. Ela saltou do barranco, e começou a acelerar sob a areia, e atravessando o mar. Um dos carros que ainda a seguia, caiu do barranco, e se desmontou quase que inteiramente, junto com mais dois.

No fim, a garota chegou ao outro lado do mar, e deu uma desliza na areia, e começou a observá-los dali. Uma das notas de dinheiro voou, e ela agarrou no ar, enquanto sorria maliciosamente. - "Espere só mais um pouco, Tien Shinhan! Com esse dinheiro, vou comprar comidas deliciosas pra fazer pra você!"

000

Enquanto isso, os alienígenas insectoids caminhavam com seus vermes gigantes, enquanto carregavam uma espécie de jaula grande. Lá dentro, se encontravam os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems, que estavam sentados. Ambos se entreolharam num pavio de tempo curto, e sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram no palácio. Dentro do palácio, outros dois alienígenas insectoids duelavam numa arena, enquanto um grupo da mesma espécie assistiam. Dentre eles, estava um alto e roxo, que era servido por um escravo.

No calabouço, onde se encontrava muitos outros insectoids presos, um dos soldados trancafiara uma das jaulas. - "Fiquem aqui, sem fazer barulho, homens e mulheres do espaço!" - exclamou um dos aliens insectoids, se retirando em seguida.

"É um planeta bem agradável, não é?" - perguntou Nappa, se dirigindo a eles. - "É... " - responderam os três sorrindo maliciosamente. - "É verdade?!" - uma voz chamou ao fundo, atraindo olhares deles quatro. - "São homens e mulheres do espaço? Pela primeira vez, que eu vejo um!"

Do nada, uma multidão de olhos vermelhos apareceram ao fundo, se revelando um grupo de seres alienígenas insectoids. - "Eu não posso acreditar que tenham prendido homens e mulheres espaciais! Isso significa... significa que foram longe demais!"

Peridot rosnou levemente de medo, e se aproximou um pouco perto do Saiyajin menor, enquanto se encolhia e tremia. Os outros três olhavam para eles, firmemente. - "Vocês chegaram numa hora, pouco apropriada!" - "Por quê?!" - a Gem laranja interrogou, com frieza clara no olhar e na sua voz.

"Este planeta está um completo desastre desde que Muaí é rei! A população inteira é manipulada por Moai, e ele também roubou a minha futura esposa, no dia do nosso casamento!" - explicou o alien insectoid, enquanto olhava para eles, sem jeito.

Entretanto, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems não pareciam se importar muito com a situação, e permaneceram em silêncio. - "Vocês imaginam, como eu me sinto?" - continuou ele, enquanto olhava para o bracelete em seu braço. - "Ah, minha doce Lemilia!"

000

"O que está acontecendo, Lemilia?" - perguntou Moai, se dirigindo a ela. - "Ah, não é nada!" - respondeu ela, num tom frustrado. - "Espero que não esteja pensando naquele homem incompetente! Ou está?" - ela não respondeu, apenas se encolheu, com medo. No combate, um dos aliens insectoids fora derrotado.

O rei Moai estendeu sua mão, e outros soldados vieram, e começaram a recolhê-lo dali. O soldado ferido implorava, pouco antes de cair num buraco, e acabar sendo devorado por um monstro. Depois de seus gritos serem ouvidos, Moai se sentou em seu trono, e moveu a cabeça com desdém. - "Que chatice!"

"Senhor, precisa ver dois homens e duas mulheres do espaço!" - um comandante veio lhe informar essa notícia. - "Prenderam homens e mulheres do espaço?!" - "Sim!" - "Parece divertido! Traga-os aqui! Se forem agradáveis, ficarei com eles como mascotes!"

Isso mal fora ordenado, e os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems começaram a seguir na direção dele. - "Quem são? São esses aí?" - "Não entendo como saíram da cela!" - exclamaram os dois, surpresos.

000

Na cela, todos os alienígenas insectoids se encontravam mortos, e algumas chamas estavam ao redor deles. Dentre os escombros, o alien insectoid que se interagira com eles, se encontrava vivo. - "Isso é incrível! Esses indivíduos são muito fortes!"

000

"Argh, mas que coisas mais feias, temos aqui! Acho que não poderei mantê-los como mascotes! Você não acha?" - ele se dirigiu em seguida para Lemilia, que se virou pro lado, em frustração. - "Ouçam, homens e mulheres do espaço! O que acham de competirmos um pouco?"

"Competir?!" - "Como é que é?!" - os dois menores interrogaram, chocados e horrorizados. - "Tentem lutar com meus soldados! Se vencerem, eu lhes darei o que pedir! Mas acho que não terão nenhuma chance!" - murmurou ele, olhando para eles. - "Eis que você se engana!" - "É, nós estamos aqui pra vencer!" - as duas Gems exclamaram, sem rodeios.

Por trás, um soldado apareceu por trás deles, com uma espada a mostra. - "Quero ver que tipo de sangue, tem os homens e mulheres do espaço!" - Moai murmurou consigo mesmo, enquanto jogava um lenço, como sinal. - "Comecem!"

Antes que o soldado começasse a atacá-los, o Saiyajin menor disparou na direção de sua cabeça, o derrotando. - "Nossa, essa foi demais!" - Peridot exclamou, entusiasmada. Assim que abaixou os dois dedos, o menor sorriu maliciosamente.

"O que aconteceu?! Eu não entendo!" - o rei pareceu não acreditar no que vira. Em seguida, as quatro figuras se viraram, e se dirigiram a ele. - "Você disse que nos daria o que pedíssemos! Então,... ficaremos com este planeta!" - anunciou o Saiyajin menor, para o desgosto de Moai. - "O quê?!"

"Por acaso, você é surdo, é?! Vamos ficar com esse planeta, com suas vidas também!" - afirmou Nappa, atiçando a fúria dos outros soldados. - "De maneira alguma!" - exclamou um dos alienígenas insectoids, enquanto se preparavam para atirar nos quatro.

Mas para o choque de todos, eles estavam sub protegidos com um escudo, que os impediam de serem tocados. - "Não pode ser!" - exaltou o rei, em choque. - "Não percebeu?! Nos deixamos capturar para que nos trouxessem até aqui!" - explicou o Saiyajin menor, olhando para trás, e seu sorriso caiu.

"Acabem com eles! Matem-los!" - ordenou o rei, e todos os soldados começaram a avançar para cima deles. Em seguida, o menor novamente começou a atirar neles.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo cansadamente. - "Ainda não consegui chegar até o Senhor Kaioh! Ah, droga!" - exclamou ele, enquanto continuava correndo cansadamente.

000

Os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems usavam seus máximos de golpes especiais, para derrubar os alienígenas insectoids. Nappa se posicionava, enquanto juntava todo o seu ki, para poder usar seu golpe especial contra eles. Os soldados riam, achando ridícula aquela tentativa que ele estava fazendo.

Do nada, todos evaporaram com um simples levantar de mão dele. O rei Moai choramingava, enquanto ordenava. - "Yedi! Soltem Yedi!" - o chão começou a tremer por baixo, e o chão começou a abrir, revelando um monstro inseto gigante.

"Ah, ele é enorme!" - a Gem verde exclamou, boquiaberta. O silêncio rodeou ao redor deles, até que o Saiyajin menor o quebrasse, sem rodeios. - "Ah, então esse é o monstro mais forte?!" - "Acabe com eles, Yedi! Acabe com esses quatro!" - ordenou Moai, choramingando.

"Hunf, esse é o ser alienígena mais fresco que eu já vi!" - Peridot comentou, revirando o olhar. - "Deixem comigo!" - o Saiyajin maior declarou, olhando para os outros três. - "Como quiser, Nappa!" - o menor respondeu, tranquilamente. - "Qualquer coisa, é só contar comigo!" - "Vai, que é sua, Nappa!" - as duas Gems exclamaram.

O inseto monstruoso gigante começou a avançar na direção deles, e se preparou para golpeá-los. Os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems conseguíram saltar para direções diferentes, bem a tempo de serem golpeados. O monstro começou a dirigir na direção de Nappa, que se preparava para escapar de um golpe.

O Saiyajin menor voou na frente do monstro, lhe atraindo a atenção dele. O monstro começou a atirar na direção dele. - "Tome cuidado, seu torrão!" - a Gem verde gritou, enquanto voava sob o ar, com suas hélices nas mãos.

O menor conseguia se esquivar de todos os feixes que o monstro inseto gigante atirava nele. A Gem laranja ativou seu capacete pela cabeça, e começou a se deslizar vorazmente, ao redor do monstro, fazendo levantar muita poeira. Do nada, ele conseguiu golpeá-la no estômago, jogando-a contra a parede.

Em seguida, ele começou a se dirigir ao Saiyajin maior, e começou a lançar uma de suas garras nele. Assim que a poeira abaixou, ele havia segurado as garras do monstro, sem nenhum esforço.

"Que impertinência! Acha que pode vencer Yedi?!" - Moai interrogou, indignado. - "Ah, cale essa sua boca, inseto torrão!" - Peridot gritou, preparando seu canhão para atirar nele, mas ele conseguiu escapar a tempo.

Enquanto isso, Nappa começou a puxar com toda força uma das garras do monstro, partindo-a. Irritado, o inseto gigante tentou agarrá-lo, mas o Saiyajin escapou a tempo. - "Agora chega de brincadeira! Agora, segura essa!" - gritou ele, invocando uma energia de ki, e atirando no monstro.

Uma explosão surgiu, e um monte de rochas começaram a cair. Horrorizado, o rei Moai começou a fugir. - "Covardes!" - o Saiyajin menor ironizou, sem rodeios. - "Essa foi boa!" - a Gem verde concordou, cutucando o ombro dele com o seu cotovelo, enquanto ria baixinho.

Ele sorriu e assentiu para ela, antes de ficar sério, e erguer seu braço. Ele controlava uma energia de ki com os dois dedos, fazendo todas as pedras se levantarem ao redor. Uma delas acabara atingindo o alien insectoid, que caiu sob o trono quebrado, já sem vida.

000

No calabouço, o alien insectoid caminhava até a saída, até se deparar com um cenário de destruição total. Os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems estavam lá, parados, sem notarem sua presença. - "Mas... " - ele ficou sem palavras.

Do nada, o Scouter do Saiyajin menor começou a piscar, e ele apertou no botão. As quatro naves esféricas começaram a piscar e vibrarem. O insectoid se aproximou deles, e começou a se dirigir a eles.

"Isso... isso... isso foi obra de vocês?! Vocês são poderosos! Incríveis!" - os quatro continuavam olhando para ele, com o mesmo olhar de antes. - "Sem dúvida, vocês são salvadores deste planeta!"

Do lado de fora, as quatro naves esféricas começaram a se dirigir ao palácio, e ficaram acima deles. Em seguida, os dois Saiyajins levitaram e entraram nelas, enquanto as duas Gems eram erguidas com a ajuda das hélices da Gem verde, e partiram em retirada. O insectoid olhou para a saída deles, até uma voz o chamar por trás. - " Atla!" - Ele se virou, para ver a sua noiva correndo para sua direção e o chamando. Os dois ficaram um em frente do outro, emocionados.

000

Enquanto isso, as quatro naves continuavam decolando pelo planeta. - "É impossível vender este planeta! Ele está completamente destruído!" - "É mesmo! Não vale mesmo a pena!" - "Sem falar que aquilo tudo que passamos, foi muito chato!" - os três comentaram, em desgosto. - "É! Vamos embora, Nappa, Jasper e Peridot!" - concluiu o Saiyajin menor, enquanto as quatro naves partiam.

Em seguida, eles ficaram acima do planeta, e o Saiyajin menor ficou sob a porta da cápsula aberta. - "Planeta inútil! Desapareça!" - e começou a ativar uma esfera de ki, e apontou em direção do planeta.

Os dois alienígenas insectoids conseguíram se abraçar, pouco antes de desaparecerem, junto com o seu planeta. Os quatro alienígenas se encontravam fora de suas cápsulas, enquanto observavam a explosão. Com exceção da Gem verde, os três observavam, satisfeitos. - "É bonito quando um planeta desaparece! Não importa qual seja!" - Enquanto o planeta era totalmente absorvido, a lua também fora puxada, envolvendo em uma linha de explosão intensiva.

000

Enquanto cavalgavam no Leão, Garnet teve mais um sobressalto, atraindo a atenção de Rose Quartz. - "O que foi que houve, Garnet?!" - ela perguntou, preocupada. - "Hm... nada demais! Deve ter sido só um calafrio na minha mente!" - a Fusão respondeu, com uma das mãos sob a testa. Com isso, a Quartzo assentiu, e ambas continuaram em frente.

000

"Espero que o planeta Terra seja bem melhor do que esse lixo insignificante!" - "Também espero!" - os dois alienígenas maiores comentaram. - "Não se preocupem! Se não servir, nós o explodiremos! Depois de pegarmos as Esferas do Dragão!" - o Saiyajin menor declarou, sem rodeios, enquanto ainda olhava para onde o planeta existira a alguns segundos.

"Se você diz! Então, tudo bem!" - Peridot comentou, também olhando, em choque. - "Hm... vida eterna! Será divertido!" - Nappa murmurou, consigo mesmo. Um momento de silêncio rodeou sob eles, até ambos os quatro começarem a gargalhar malignamente.

 _Como são aterradores, os Saiyajins e as Gems, que não respeitam os sentimentos dos outros! Será possível que exista um futuro para a Terra? Nesse momento, Goku corre desesperadamente para encontrar com o Senhor Kaioh!"_

"Está muito longe!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Um pequeno descanso! Goku cai do caminho da serpente**

 _Faltam apenas nove meses para que os Saiyajins e as Gems ataquem o planeta Terra! Goku continua correndo pelo caminho da serpente, para ser treinado pelo deus mais poderoso do outro mundo, chamado senhor Kaioh! Enquanto isso, seu filho, Gohan, que foi abandonado por Piccolo na perigosa planície, está crescendo rigorosamente!_

"Ora, parece que já melhorou um pouco!"

000

Na clareira escura, sob os arredores das montanhas, Gohan dormia profundamente. Ele começara a sonhar com os eventos da luta, em que ele ativara sua própria energia impotente. Ele começou a se lançar em direção de Raditz, e o acertou sob o peito, com toda a sua força.

"Gohan... Gohan, Ametista... fujam... fujam rápido!... " - "Papai!" - ao acordar do sonho, o garoto começou a choramingar e a soluçar. - "Papai!" - ele murmurou.

No dia seguinte, Gohan começou a saltitar sob as montanhas, até chegar numa fonte de água. Ele mergulhou o seu rosto na água, e se sentiu completamente energizado, e olhou animadamente para o horizonte. - "Eu já estou limpinho! Agora, posso voltar para minha mamãe!" - concluiu ele, correndo em direção ao horizonte.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo sob o caminho da serpente, ofegantemente. - "Ah, quando eu vou conseguir chegar até o senhor Kaioh?" - suspirou ele, enquanto se via correndo numa amplitude infinita do caminho.

000

"Goku já terá se encontrado com o senhor Kaioh?" - Mestre Kami perguntou, olhando para o horizonte. - "Estará treinando?" - "Baba Uranai disse para não o reviverem com as Esferas do Dragão até que se passe um ano!" - respondeu a tartaruga.

"É! E justamente em um ano, os Saiyajins e as Gems virão atacar a Terra, e eliminar a todos nós!" - "A propósito, mestre Kami, eles conseguirão proteger a Terra dos Saiyajins e das Gems?" - Kami não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para o horizonte. Com isso, a tartaruga começou a ficar frustrada.

000

Em algum lugar, a aeronave continuava pairando no ar. - "Bulma... ainda não chegamos?" - Krillin interrogou, olhando pela janela. - "É, já se passou mais de meia hora, de viagem!" - "Ametista exclamou, num tom fraco.

"Ah, tenho certeza que estamos indo pelo caminho certo, mas... " - Bulma murmurou, se sentindo confusa. - "Temos que nos encontrar com Tien Shinhan e os outros, para subirmos na torre de Korin! Yamcha e Pérola já devem ter chegado, eles e as outras Crystal Gems estavam na nossa frente!" - o humano menor exclamou, se mantendo calmo.

"Como é que está indo aí, Bulminha?" - a Gem roxa perguntou. - "O destino da Terra também depende disso!" - a humana respondeu, acelerando os controles da nave.

000

Nos arredores das montanhas, sob a neblina tensa, e a água transcorrendo pelas rochas e diante de uma cachoeira grande, uma figura com três olhos e a outra figura menor se via se banhando sob ela. Do nada, o menor saiu de lá, e ficou diante dele. Em seguida, a figura maior também saiu.

A figura maior começou a elevar sua energia além do normal, e moveu suas mãos em direção a cachoeira, fazendo-a ficar turvadamente parada por alguns momento, até voltar a cair. O menor olhou para ele, com um sorriso impressionado.

Do nada, uns sons de tiro foram ouvidos por trás, e ambos se depararam com uma garota, que disparava pra cima. - "Ei, vocês! Está na hora de comer!" - anunciou ela, diante de uma casa sob a montanha. - "Ande logo, Tien Shinhan! Preparei um almoço delicioso!"

A figura menor se dirigiu até a borda do penhasco, e direcionou seu olhar para a figura de três olhos, que olhava para ele com a mesma reação.

000

Sob a mesa, se encontrava múltiplas porções de comida. Ambos os dois olhavam para a mesa, chocados. - "Tien Shin, é incrível!" - exclamou o menor, olhando para ele. - "Como foi que fez isso?" - Tien Shinhan perguntou, olhando para ela.

"Contratei esses homens para cozinhar! Reuni os melhores ingredientes!" - respondeu a garota, enquanto revelava uma multidão de cozinheiros logo atrás. - "E ai deles, se você não gostar!" - "Ouviram?!" - a multidão de cozinheiros ficaram apavorados, quando ela gritou maliciosamente com eles.

"Custou muito dinheiro, não foi?" - a figura menor interrogou, preocupada. - "Não se preocupem com isso! Eu consegui um trabalho que paga muito bem!" - respondeu ela, enquanto preparava a mesa, e se dirigia ao rapaz, com um prato na sua mão. - "A propósito, Tien Shinhan, quando vai deixar de fazer isso?"

"Quando Tien Shin conseguir vencer Goku, não é mesmo?" - o menor interrogou. - "Pois é melhor esquecê-lo, e vivermos em paz e harmonia! Ah, me diga uma coisa! Qual o motivo de querer ficar mais forte? Sim, porque você não precisa mais treinar!"

Tien Shinhan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até falar algo, que deixou a garota surpresa. - "Eu não sou forte!" - "Conhecendo o Goku e as Crystal Gems, me dei conta de que vivemos num mundo muito grande! E além dele, deve existir outros com indivíduos mais fortes que nós, e por essa razão,... eu vou continuar treinando!"

A garota se virou pro lado, até responder com um sorriso ousado no rosto. - "Se é isso que quer, Tien Shinhan, o que acha de assaltar bancos comigo? Seremos muito ricos! Vamos poder comer todas as nossas comidas que quissemos! O mais importante agora, são as verdinhas! O que move o mundo, é a grana! Se tivermos dinheiro, seremos felizes pra sempre!"

Porém, Tien Shinhan não dissera nada. - "Não vai comer?" - "Tien Shin, vamos comer!" - a figura menor exclamou, fazendo ela colocar sua mão na cabeça, com ânimo. - "Ah, assim que se fala! Não fiquem com pena, Chaos! Pode comer tudo que quiser!" - "Legal!"

Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao rapaz. - "Escute Tien Shinhan! É tão divertido assaltar bancos! Você só dá alguns tiros, e todo mundo começa a tremer de medo!" - "Vamos, vem comigo! Se estivermos juntos, não teremos nada a temer! Seremos invencíveis!"

Ao invés de responder, Tien Shinhan pós sua comida na mesa, e se retirou. - "Chaos, temos que treinar!" - "Vai ser difícil convencer esse cabeça dura!" - a garota murmurou, num tom rude. Antes de se retirar, Chaos se dirigiu a ela, e exclamou com a sua mão sob a cabeça. - "Tien Shin conseguiu quebrar uma rocha com a cabeça!"

Em seguida, a garota preparou sua arma. - "Não é disso que eu estou falando! Ah, você é um idiota!" - ela gritou, disparando no menor, fazendo-o saltitar pelo chão. Desesperado, Chaos conseguiu se retirar, e fechar a porta. A moça começou a arquejar, enquanto os outros cozinheiros tremulavam.

000

Tien Shinhan retornara a montanha, enquanto refletia. - "Goku, que tipo de treinamento, você faz?"

000

E no outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo alvoroçadamente pelo caminho da serpente. Do nada, ele percebeu que havia um veículo limpador na estrada, e ficou ao lado dele e o cumprimentou. - "Olá, senhor! O que está fazendo?"

"Não está vendo, rapaz? O senhor Yemma me encarregou de limpar o caminho da serpente!" - explicou a figura azul, olhando para ele. O Saiyajin ficou quieto por alguns segundos, até compreender. - "Ah é, é? Eu estou indo ver o senhor Kaioh!"

"O que está dizendo?! Vai ver o senhor Kaioh?! Nunca tinha visto um pobre coitado como você, por essas bandas!" - "Me diga, ainda falta muito?" - "Claro que sim, rapaz! Pelo que ouvi, você já fez a quarta parte do caminho! É muito comprido! Por isso, continue correndo!"

"O QUÊ?! Eu fiz apenas a quarta parte do caminho?! Ah, ainda tá muito longe! Ah, meu Deus!" - Goku murmurou consigo mesmo, começando a parar aos poucos. Ao ver isso, a figura azul começou a parar o veículo, e se dirigiu a ele.

"Ei rapaz! O que houve? O que aconteceu?!" - o Saiyajin estava sentado no chão, arquejando muito. - "Af... eu preciso... descansar um pouco!" - com isso dito, a figura azul voltou a ligar o veículo, e olhou para ele novamente. - "Se você quiser, posso levá-lo até a metade do caminho! Suba aí na traseira!"

"Ah, verdade?" - com isso, ele se levantou e subiu na parte traseira do veículo. - "Legal! Vamos nessa!" - "Claro que sim!" - respondeu a figura azul, ligando o veículo. Enquanto dirigia tranquilamente, Goku aproveitou para tirar um leve cochilo.

000

No deserto, perto de inúmeras pirâmides, Piccolo meditava. Ele começou a tremular firmemente, fazendo uma das pirâmides começar a se erguer do chão. Ela sobrevoou por alguns segundos, até começar a descer levemente de volta pro chão. No entanto, ele se desconcentrou, fazendo a pirâmide cair com força no chão, levantando-lhe muita poeira.

000

Em algum lugar da planície, o Tiranossauro verde corria desesperadamente, enquanto Gohan o perseguia por trás.

000

Na cachoeira, Tien Shinhan continuava treinando, com a técnica de manter a água turvada e parada sob o ar. Durante muito tempo, ele ficou segurando com muita força. - "Chaos!" - murmurou ele, fazendo este assentir e entender o comando. - "Sim!"

Do nada, ele começou a levitar pelo ar, com Tien Shinhan seguido por trás. A água da cachoeira começou a descer com toda força. Ambos ficaram pairando sob o ar, observando-a.

"Tien Shin, você conseguiu!" - Chaos anunciou, animado. - "Não diga isso, Chaos! Ainda falta muita coisa!" - respondeu Tien Shinhan, sem rodeios.

000

No deserto, Piccolo voltara a levitar a pirâmide, dessa vez alcançando-as nuvens do céu. Enquanto se concentrava, algumas pirâmides mais próximas por trás começara a se rachar, e um buraco e em linha reta se formara sob o chão de areia.

Piccolo começara a suar, enquanto tentava se concentrar firmemente, chegando ao ponto de destruir grande parte do lugar. A pirâmide levitada, explodiu em pedaços grandes. Ao perceber isso, ele voltou a si, e olhou ao redor, sobressaltado.

Ele percebeu que o deserto todo ao seu redor, começara a se desmoronar em pedaços. - "Não pode ser!" - Piccolo murmurara consigo mesmo, enquanto se afastava e se retirava do lugar, que começara a levantar muita areia pro alto.

"Cometi um engano! Não consegui controlar o meu poder! Isso significa que o lugar onde está o filho de Goku logo será... " - ele pensava, durante o voo, indignado consigo mesmo.

000

No deserto, o Tiranossauro se cansara de correr e olhou para trás, vendo o garoto meio Saiyajin correndo, com entusiasmo em seu rosto. - "Você consegue! Continua andando!" - exclamou ele, movimentando a sua espada, e gargalhando. O dinossauro ficou frustrado, mas continuou correndo em frente.

Do nada, o chão distante começou a desmoronar e levantar muita poeira pros ares, atraindo os olhares dos dois. Ao sentir o chão tremer, Gohan se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. O chão todo começou a se abrir, fazendo montanhas se racharem e árvores caírem dentro do buraco. O Tiranossauro caiu no chão, enquanto o menino tremulava de medo.

Ele olhou para o horizonte, e percebeu que a rachadura estava indo para sua direção. Do nada, a rachadura passou por baixo dele e se abriu, e ele acabou caindo por lá.

000

Os tremores alcançaram a casa, quebrando paredes e janelas, e derrubando vasos. A garota se escondeu de baixo da mesa, enquanto olhava ao redor, apavorada. - "Vem muito forte!" - "Ai meu Deus! Eu não gosto de terremotos!" - ela berrou, enquanto se segurava na mesa. Para o seu horror, esta também começou a se rachar, e a garota começou a sair dali, imediatamente.

"Tien Shinhan!" - ela gritou, enquanto a casa toda se rachava e desabara, quase que imediatamente. Mas felizmente, ela conseguiu sair de lá, atordoada, mas com vida. Ela se desequilibrou, e caiu no chão. - "Tien Shinhan!"

Tien Shinhan e Chaos olharam para cena. - "O que houve com ela?" - o menor perguntou, se dirigindo a ele. Antes que pudesse responder, ele olhou para a cachoeira, que disparara em linha reta para eles. Ele direcionou seu olhar para a fonte d'água e para a garota, inúmeras vezes.

No fim, eles dois voaram para direções diferentes, antes que o jato d'água os atingissem. Tien Shinhan aterrissou em frente a garota, que abraçou desesperadamente as suas pernas, choramingando. Ele a levantou para frente de seu corpo, e a abraçou firmemente.

"Cuidado, Tien Shin!" - Chaos berrou, vendo o jato d'água vindo para direção dos dois. Tien Shinhan fizera o possível para se protegerem.

000

Enquanto isso, o scooter no rosto de Bulma começou a piscar. - "Encontrei Tien Shinhan!" - anunciou ela, deixando Krillin e Ametista animados.

000

Após se teletransportarem para longe, Garnet, Rose e Leão se encontravam longe do perigo. - "Minha nossa! Mas o que será que aconteceu por aqui?" - a Quartzo rosa perguntou, olhando chocada ao redor. - "Hm... acho que foi algum tipo de treinamento que deu muito errado!" - a fusão deduziu, ajustando os óculos.

"Pode ser! Mas eu acho que posso dar um jeitinho nisso!" - com isso dito, os olhos de Rose Quartz começaram a lacrimejar um pouco, e as lágrimas curativas tocaram no chão.

000

Assim que os tremores cessaram, Piccolo passara voando pelo local, e começou a inspecionar o local. - "Mas pra onde será que ele foi?" - gritou ele, olhando para o chão, e indo para outra direção. Enquanto isso, sob a cratera, Gohan se encontrava segurando em sua espada, que se encontrara presa na parede. Ele suspirou de alívio, até sentir os tremores novamente.

Ao olhar para cima, ele viu a rachadura se regenerando, para o seu horror. Piccolo olhou ao redor, e percebeu que as rachaduras estavam se juntando novamente, até se chocarem bruscamente. Enquanto isso, Gohan tentou retirar a espada da parede, antes que a rachadura se juntasse e o esmagasse.

No fim, a espada saiu, e ele começou a saltar nos lados da parede, até saltar de lá a tempo de se chocarem. - "Ah, eu consegui!" - exclamou o garoto, olhando para onde a cratera se encontrara. Ele comemorava, enquanto o Namekian o observava lá do alto. Ele riu murmurosamente, sem mover os lábios.

000

A casa toda se encontrava totalmente destruída, e encharcada. Tanto Tien Shinhan e a garota se encontravam molhados. - "Brrrr... eu sinto frio!" - ela murmurou, tremulando e soluçando, e deu um espirro. Do nada, algo deixou as duas figuras masculinas chocadas. O cabelo da garota ficara azul, de repente.

"O que aconteceu, Tien Shinhan?" - ela perguntou, olhando para eles dois, e estranhando a reação deles. - "Ah meu Deus! Eu fiz de novo! Fiz de novo!"

000

"Acho que estão nessas montanhas!" - Bulma sugeriu. - "É o lugar que Tien Shinhan escolheria para treinar!" - "É, muito longe de qualquer um daqui!" - os dois menores exclamaram. Com isso, eles continuaram em frente.

000

"Peço que me perdoem por causar tantos problemas!" - exclamou a garota, levantando a cabeça, com um leve sorriso. - "É melhor voltarmos! O mestre Kami deve está preocupado!" - "Eu fico satisfeito por isso! Por favor, cumprimente o mestre Kami por mim e diga a ele que continuo treinando!"

"Sim, não se preocupem! Adeus, se cuidem!" - com isso dito, a garota se reverenciou e começou a seguir rumo ao caminho. - "Você também!" - "Adeus!" - Tien Shinhan e Chaos se despediram. Ela assentiu para eles novamente, antes de seguir em frente.

"Chaos, nós temos que nos concentrar no treinamento!" - exclamou Tien Shinhan, após a garota sumir da vista dele. - "Que mulher mais estranha!" - "Chaos comentou, também olhando para ela.

000

Nos arredores, dentre as montanhas destroçadas e envelhecidas, a aeronave amarela continuava sobrevoando no ar.

000

Enquanto isso, a garota continuava andando, até sorrir ao encontrar o campo pouco florido. - "Ah, que flores mais lindas!" - murmurou ela, começando a correr até o campo. Ela se aproximou de algumas, e começou a respirá-las. - "Que perfume!"

Se sentindo livre e relaxada, ela se jogou sob as flores, e começou a olhar pro céu. Do nada, começou a ventar novamente, e ela espirrou.

000

Perto da cachoeira, Tien Shinhan continuava treinando, até ouvir uns sons de tiros, que começou a atirar na direção deles. Ao olhar para cima, virão a mesma garota, com o seu cabelo amarelo desta vez.

"Idiota! Eu estava procurando por você! Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente!" - gritou ela, deixando-os nervosos e surpresos. - "Deixe de ficar fazendo essas bobagens e volte pra cá, imediatamente!"

Do nada, um som pelo ar foi ouvido, atraindo os olhares dela pra cima. Ela acabou se deparando com uma aeronave amarela que começava a aterrizar. - "Deem um fora daqui! Não me incomodem!" - a garota gritou, disparando neles.

Bulma, Krillin e Ametista gritavam e começaram a perder o controle, enquanto a aeronave balançava pros lados. - "Não faça isso, Launch!" - a humana de cabelo azul exclamou, enquanto continuava aterrizando, com sucesso.

000

"Impossível! Eu não posso acreditar que Goku tenha morrido!" - Tien Shinhan exclamou, um pouco surpreso. - "Eu sei! Foi muito decepcionante!" - a Gem menor respondeu, num tom frustrado. - "Mas Goku está treinando no outro mundo!" - Krillin explicou. - "Por isso, temos que nos esforçarmos e preparar para a chegada dos Saiyajins e das Gems!"

"Espere aí? Vem vindo outras duas Crystal Gems, também?" - Chaos interrogou, impressionado. - "Sim, mas elas não são Crystal Gems! Elas são de Homeworld, ou seja lá o que seja isso! Elas não são definitivamente como a gente!" - Ametista explicou, como se fosse lógico. O menor suspirou, ao entender direto.

"Kami-Sama vai treiná-los!" - Bulma exclamou, se dirigindo a eles. - "É, isso também!" - "Ouviu isso, Tien Shin?" - Chaos se dirigiu ao rapaz, após ouvir as duas figuras femininas explicarem. - "É, eu esperava ouvir isso! Vamos logo!" - "Tien Shin, vamos poder treinar! E... também... " - o menor começou a virar pro lado.

"E também o quê?!" - Launch berrou, ao perceber isso, deixando-o assustado. - "Ai, bem, eh... " - ele murmurou, fazendo com que Tien Shinhan risse levemente, até a garota se dirigir a ele.

"Tien Shinhan! Não pense que vai ser fácil se livrar de mim! Eu ficarei com você, não importa que esteja com Kami-Sama ou em qualquer outra parte do mundo!" - concluiu ela, deixando um clima de tensão entre eles dois. - "Ai, credo! Tá rolando uma bioquímica entre vocês dois, é?" - a pequena Gem interrogou, com uma carranca.

Antes que pudessem responder, Tien Shinhan ficou de pé, e começou a refletir consigo mesmo. - _"Treinarei com Kami-Sama! Goku, voltaremos a nos encontrar!"_ \- "Ai, se está pensando no meu Goku, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva! Porque enquanto eu estiver aqui, ninguém vai tocar no meu irmão!" - Ametista ameaçou, fazendo o pessoal rir levemente, enquanto Tien Shinhan a encarava, furiosamente.

000

No outro mundo, o veículo continuava seguindo viagem, enquanto Goku continuava dormindo. - "Senhor Kaioh, como vai? Eu... eu sou Goku! Tudo bem?" - murmurou ele, no seu sono.

No meio do caminho, o veículo acabou passando por algo no caminho. - "Que é isso?" - a figura azul exclamou, após sentir o impulso. No entanto, o impulso acabou jogando Goku de cima do veículo, e o jogando em direção das nuvens. Pouco antes de cair direto, ele bateu a cabeça na ponte.

"Puxa, isso doeu! Senhor, o treinamento do senhor Kaioh é tão duro!" - ele murmurou, ainda no seu sono. Ele passou das nuvens, e caiu rapidamente, até se chocar fortemente no chão. - "Ai!" - ele se levantou e segurou firmemente sua cabeça, enquanto rosnava de dor.

Do nada, ele olhou ao redor, e estranhou o lugar todo. - "Que lugar é esse?" - "Será que cheguei onde está o senhor Kaioh, e não percebi? Eu não sei não!" - ele continuava pensando, até sentir um cheiro no ar. - "Ah, que cheiro bom!" - e começou a seguir em direção ao cheiro.

O caminho que Goku andava, acabou dando direto numa árvore grande, que continha umas frutas douradas. - "Ah, que bom! São frutas!" - exclamou ele, e começou a andar até a árvore para pegá-las. Mas antes que pudesse chegar perto, algo acabou o atingindo pelas costas, fazendo-o cair e desmaiar no chão.

000

No espaço, as quatro cápsulas espaciais continuavam seguido seu rumo, em direção à Terra.

 _A tartaruga marinha está preocupada! Mestre Kami não pode responder a sua pergunta! Será que Goku conseguirá proteger a Terra dos Saiyajins e Gems?_

 **Algumas breves partes estão um pouco alteradas (ou muitas, não sei), mas fiz o meu melhor para deixar este capítulo um pouco engraçado e cheio de tensão. Me aguardem até o próximo fim de semana!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: Não toque nisso! A fruta secreta de Enma-Sama**

 _Faltam nove meses para que os Saiyajins e Gems cheguem a Terra! Enquanto isso, Gohan, Piccolo e Teinshinhan treinam fervorosamente! Por outro lado, Goku estava correndo pelo caminho da serpente, para ver o Senhor Kaioh! Quando..._

"Que lugar é esse? Será que cheguei onde está o Senhor Kaioh e nem percebi? Eu não sei não!" - "Hm, que cheiro bom!" - "Ah, são essas frutas!"

000

No submundo, algumas almas brincavam e sobrevoavam sob o 'Tanque Sangrento'. Enquanto isso, Goku se levantava, e esfregava a cabeça. - "Como se atreve a comer essas frutas?! Você é um estabanado!" - uma voz exclamou, deixando-o confuso.

Do nada, uma figura azul grande se aproximou, com um porrete de ferro na mão. Ao ver melhor, Goku pode ver que a figura além de enorme e azul, também parecia ser agressiva, e usava uma camiseta escrito 'Hell".

"Não se pode comer essas frutas?" - ele perguntou, apontando para a árvore. - "Mas é claro que não! O único que pode comer isso, é o Senhor Yemma Daioh! É uma fruta muito preciosa!" - o ogro azul explicou, ainda olhando para ele.

O Saiyajin se sentiu sem jeito, e deu uma risada nervosa. - "Me desculpe, senhor! É que estou com muita fome!" - "Está com muita fome?" - uma outra voz interrogou, atraindo os olhares dos dois. A segunda figura era laranja, usava óculos e tinha a mesma camiseta que o outro.

"Deixe de dizer coisas que não vem ao caso! Quem é você, rapaz?" - ele perguntou, enquanto o ogro azul se aproximava do Saiyajin, e se dirigia a ele. - "O que veio fazer aqui, fale?" - com isso, Goku começou a se levantar, e começou a se explicar.

"Eu sou Goku, senhores! Meu nome é Goku, e estou aqui pra treinar! E qual dos dois é o Senhor Kaioh?" - os dois ogros se entreolharam, confusos, e interrogaram a ele. - "Senhor Kaioh?!" - "Nenhum dos dois é o Senhor Kaioh?" - o Saiyajin ficou surpreso.

"Senhor Kaioh?! Onde você acha que está?" - interrogou o ogro laranja, quase irritado. Com isso, Goku ficou mais confuso, e resolveu olhar ao redor do lugar. - "Aqui é o inferno número três, da divisão número um!" - explicou o azul.

"Nós somos os guardiões daqui, rapaz!" - com essa revelação, o Saiyajin ficou chocado e desesperado. - "O QUÊ?! ESSE É O INFERNO?! Ah, isso quer dizer que eu caí do caminho da serpente!" - concluiu ele, olhando para cima. Ele começou a gemer e a berrar, enquanto ainda olhava.

000

Na Terra, Launch olhava para cima, na mesma posição que Goku. - "Droga! Como eu vou chegar lá em cima?! Eu não vou conseguir! Tenho que subir! Tien Shinhan!" - ela gritou, enquanto olhava para a torre alta. - "Não se atreva a me largar aqui embaixo!"

000

Dentre as nuvens, tanto Tien Shinhan e Chaos se encontravam subindo sob a torre de Korin. - _"Goku, eu vou trilhar o mesmo caminho que você, e vou mostrar que sou mais forte!"_ \- ele pensava, enquanto continuava pensando. Logo abaixo, o menor começou a se dirigir a ele, com um leve sorriso.

"Que tipo de treinamento Kami-Sama vai dar pra gente enfrentar os Saiyajins e as Gems?" - "Eu não sei, Chaos! Mas ele é um deus muito importante! Com certeza, nos mandará fazer coisas que tão além da nossa imaginação! Mas não importa qual treinamento, jamais se renda!" - "Sim, claro!"

000

Em uma tenda, próxima da Torre de Korin, um indígena familiar caminhava até lá. Seu sorriso caiu, ao ver uma garota mexendo nas suas coisas. - "Mas que coisa! Como chamam isso de casa?" - murmurou ela, enquanto vasculhava as coisas e utensílios.

Ele então, limpou a garganta, lhe chamando a atenção. - "Eh, diga! O que está fazendo?" - perguntou Bora, sem rodeios. - "Bom, é... eu só quero que me empreste uma cápsula de avião, ou alguma coisa do gênero!" - Launch explicou, enquanto continuava vasculhando.

"Cápsula?! Não conheço essas coisas! Eu acho melhor ir embora!" - ele murmurou, sem rodeios. No entanto, a garota se virou para ele, com um olhar frio. - "Não se preocupe! Eu pago por isso!" - "Não me interessa! É melhor ir embora!"

Do nada, Launch apontou uma espingarda para ele. - É melhor me entregar o que estou pedindo!" - "O que tá acontecendo, pai?!" - uma voz anunciou, atraindo olhares deles. - "O quê?!" - murmurou ele, olhando para um indígena jovem, correndo na direção deles.

Assim que ele parou e ficou de frente para eles, Upa ficou em choque. - "Calma, filho! Não está acontecendo nada!" - explicou Bora, tranquilamente. Mas Upa não deu ouvidos, e continuou. - "Ei, o que vai fazer com meu pai?"

"Nem pense em chegar mais perto!" - exclamou a garota, começando a disparar nele, mas o jovem índio conseguiu se desviar. Antes que ela pudesse atirar nele novamente, o Bora bateu na espingarda, a derrubando das mãos da garota. Launch tentou recolhê-la, mas ele a impediu.

Entretanto, ela acabou encostando seu nariz no lenço amarrado no braço dele, e começou a arquejar aos poucos. Os dois estranharam aquilo, e ela acabou espirrando, e seu cabelo ficou novamente azul. Ao abrir os olhos, ela ficou surpresa, e ambos os dois índios também ficaram em choque. Launch começou a olhar ao redor, e sorriu desajeitadamente para eles.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava olhando para cima, pensando numa forma de voltar para cima. Então, ele começou a voar para cima, tentando alcançar as nuvens, sem sucesso. Os dois ogros observam a cena, e se divertiram com a tentativa frustrante do Saiyajin. - "Ei, podemos passar um tempo vendo ele saltar!" - "Há mil e quinhentos anos, que não um morto fresquinho!" - os dois exclamaram, ainda observando.

"Ele tem muita energia! Faremos até um pouco de exercício!" - disse o ogro azul, gargalhando. - "Você não pode! Tem muitos assuntos pendentes pra resolver!" - "Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu também tenho direito!" - ambos começaram a rosnar um para o outro, enquanto Goku continuava saltando.

"Vamos tirar na sorte!" - berrou o ogro azul, e ambos começaram a discutir. - "Par ou ímpar!" - "Quer par ou ímpar?!" - interrogou o azul, deixando o outro confuso e cabisbaixo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e voltou a se dirigir a ele novamente. - "É melhor começar a trabalhar!"

"Deixe um pouco pra mim! Tá me entendendo?" - interrogou o laranja, enquanto o via se dirigindo a Goku. - "Ah, farei todo o possível!" - exclamou ele, fazendo o outro sair de lá. Assim que Goku chegou ao chão e parou, ele começou a murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Será que isso é impossível?"

Assim que o ogro azul chegou perto, ele começou a se dirigir a ele. - "O que está fazendo?!" - ao ouvi-lo, o Saiyajin começou a explicar, revezando o olhar pra cima. - "Ah, você não está vendo? Eu preciso voltar logo pro caminho da serpente!"

O ogro azul deu uma risada baixa, e começou a interrogá-lo. - "Verdade?! Quer voltar pra lá?!" - Goku começou a ficar confuso. Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, a figura azul o agarrou pela cabeça, e o ergueu do chão. - "O que que você vai fazer?!" - ele interrogou, enquanto debatia as pernas pros lados.

"Eu vou te ajudar a voltar pro caminho!" - exclamou ele, após jogá-lo com toda força. Goku rodopiou, enquanto era lançado pro alto. O ogro laranja o observou da loja, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo. - "Mas que droga! Aquele sem-vergonha acabou com a brincadeira! Não tem jeito mesmo!"

"Ele é um idiota!" - concluiu ele, entrando na loja. O ogro azul ria, enquanto via o Saiyajin voando na direção das nuvens. Mas antes que ele pudesse chegar nelas, ele perdeu o equilíbrio, e voltou a cair no chão. Antes de aterrizar, Goku fez uma cambalhotas no ar, deixando o ogro atordoado.

Do nada, ambos os dois ogros olharam chocados para o jovem. - "Ah, mas é ele!" murmurou o laranja, os observando da loja. Goku começou a andar até o ogro azul, e se dirigiu a ele, tranquilamente. - "Sabe de uma coisa, ogro? Você não é muito forte! Não consegui alcançar o caminho!"

Ao ouvir isso, a expressão chocada do ogro mudou para irritada. - "O quê?! Sou o ogro mais forte de todo o inferno, depois do Senhor Yemma Daioh!" - "Me disseram que o senhor Yemma Daioh é muito forte! Mas eu não acredito muito nisso!" - respondeu o Saiyajin, sem rodeios.

O ogro azul rosnou, e começou a berrar. - "Então, por que não luta comigo?" - "É, eu não tenho tempo para lutar!" - exclamou o jovem, sem rodeios. - "Gr... se vencer, emprestarei uma máquina especial, que levará você de volta ao caminho da serpente! É uma máquina para se saltar muito alto!"

Com isso, Goku ficou animado. - "É sério?!" - "Nós, os ogros, jamais dizemos mentiras! Se dizermos, o senhor Yemma Daioh arrancará nossas línguas!" - "Está legal! Eu vou lutar com você!" - "Mas se você perder, arrancarei sua alma do corpo! E você deixará de ser um morto fresquinho!"

"Tudo bem! Eu vou vencer de qualquer maneira, mesmo!" - o Saiyajin indagou, tranquilamente. O ogro rosnou levemente com isso.

000

Na praça, onde inúmeras almas se encontravam brincando, o ogro azul começou a riscar um círculo ao redor dele e de Goku. Assim que terminou, o ogro jogou o seu porrete de ferro fora, e começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Se passar dessa linha, perderá! Entendeu bem?"

"Como quiser! Mas anda logo, tá legal?" - o Saiyajin exclamou, tranquilamente. Com isso, o ogro azul jogou areia sob ele, e limpou as mãos. - "Mas como você é metido!" - em seguida, ele fez uma posição de luta, e bateu fortemente no chão. - "Você só precisa de preparação!"

Goku continuava olhando para ele, tranquilamente, mesmo depois do outro pisão do ogro azul no chão, ele não moveu um músculo. - "Muito bem, está pronto?" - interrogou o ogro, fazendo-o saltar e se posicionar também. - "Estou pronto!" - ele anunciou.

"Vamos começar!" - com isso dito, o ogro azul deu um grito de guerra, e começou a avançar nele. Por pouco, o Saiyajin não passara da linha e se segurou firmemente. Goku deu uma leve risada, enquanto o observava, tranquilamente. - "Você luta muito bem, ogro!"

"O que disse?!" - interrogou ele, dando tempo pro Saiyajin o lançar para longe, mas ele não caiu pra fora do círculo. - "Não, eu não posso acreditar!" - murmurou ele, enquanto olhava para o jovem, em choque. - "Está pronto, ogro? - exclamou Goku, começando a mover as mãos rapidamente, causando um leve vento para direção do ogro azul. No fim, ele lançou um ataque de vento forte, o lançando para fora do círculo. O ogro ergueu a cabeça, e olhou para o Saiyajin, que sorria levemente para ele.

000

"É essa a máquina pra saltar?!" - Goku interrogou, se encontrando em uma espécie de gangorra gigante. - "É! Eu também vou saltar e cairei na outra ponta! Assim, você só terá que pular, certo?" - explicou o ogro azul, apontando para o outro lado da gangorra. - "Tá legal! Mas vamos!"

Com isso concluído, o ogro começou a correr, até chegar num morro alto. - "Muito bem! Aí vou eu!" - anunciou ele, pouco antes de saltar no chão. Assim que pousou no outro lado da gangorra com toda sua força, o Saiyajin começou a voar pro alto. Ele sorriu, enquanto olhava para o chão. - "Estou voando! Estou voando!"

Ele começou a chegar cada vez perto das nuvens. - "Mas um pouco!" - murmurou ele, animado. Mas para o seu desgosto, ele voltou a cair pro chão novamente. No entanto, ele tinha outro truque na manga.

 **"Kame... Haaa... Meeeee... Haaaaaaaaa... "** \- ele invocou um feixe azul, e apontou para baixo, lhe dando impulso novamente pra cima. - "Ah, consegui!" - berrou ele, animado. Assim que conseguiu passar das nuvens, ele bateu fortemente a cabeça em alguma coisa dura, fazendo-o voltar a cair no chão novamente.

"Que foi isso?! Essa nuvem... é muito dura!" - murmurou ele, enquanto segurava a sua cabeça. Ao olhar para baixo, ele se desesperou ao cair sob um barco, onde se encontrava duas almas passeando. No fim, o barco se despedaçou, e as duas almas foram jogadas pro alto.

000

Enquanto isso, ainda no submundo, o ogro laranja enumerava as almas em filas para uma viagem num ônibus, e assim por diante. Depois de terminar, ele fechou o livro, e começou a se dirigir a eles. - "Estão todos presentes! Hoje, vocês farão uma excursão ao Pico das Agulhas! Procurem não se picar! Precisam voltar!"

Com isso concluído, algumas das almas começaram a seguir em direção ao Pico das Agulhas, enquanto as outras ficaram no lugar. - "O que estão esperando? Vocês vão com eles?! Vamos logo!" - do nada, sua atenção foi desviada, ao ver o Saiyajin sendo lançado pro alto e caindo de volta pro chão, de longe. - "Hunf, aquele cara ainda tá brincando!" - murmurou o ogro, enquanto ainda o observava. - "Isso não é justo!"

000

Goku continuava sendo lançado pro alto, mas quanto mais chegava perto, mais ele batia a cabeça fortemente em alguma lugar das nuvens, fazendo-o cair de volta no chão. No fim, ele aterrizou em frente do ogro azul, segurando sua cabeça fortemente. - "Ai, essa doeu!"

"Quando vai parar de brincar?" - perguntou o ogro laranja, se dirigindo a eles dois. - "Acredito que agora, seja a minha vez, não acha?" - "Ah, é impossível! Não importa quantas vezes eu tente, eu não consigo passar pela nuvem!"

"É porque sua cabeça é mole demais!" - o ogro azul respondeu, num tom irritado. - "Quer dizer que existe alguém que já passou pela nuvem?" - o Saiyajin interrogou, surpreso. - "Até agora, não!" - "O QUÊ?! Você me enganou!"

"Me escute!" - o ogro laranja começou a se dirigir a ele, lhe apontando um dedo até o rosto. - "Você só quer voltar ao caminho da serpente! Existe um meio de conseguir!" - "Verdade?! Então, fala logo!" - exclamou o jovem, animado. - "Há uma passagem secreta que ninguém conhece!"

"Mez, não pode contar pra ele!" - o ogro azul exclamou, se dirigindo a ele. - "Por favor, me conta logo qual é!" - Goku insistiu, animado. O ogro laranja deu uma leve risada, enquanto continuava se dirigindo a ele. - "Mas com uma condição!" - "Uma condição?!" - tanto o Saiyajin e o ogro azul olharam para ele, surpresos.

"Eu correrei por todo inferno, e se você me pegar, embora eu duvide disso, eu mostrarei a passagem secreta!" - "Você quer que eu corra, atrás de você?" - o Saiyajin interrogou, surpreso. - "Isso mesmo! Você e eu, brincaremos de pega-pega!" - exclamou o ogro laranja, deixando-os em suspense.

O silêncio rodeou em volta deles todos, enquanto caia umas folhas rosas ao redor da praça.

000

Na Terra, Gohan saltitava sob as montanhas, fugindo do Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre. - "Me siga por aqui, vamos!" - berrou ele, olhando para o felino. Ao passar por uma planta com frutas menores, o garoto as pegou no ar, enquanto corria em zingue-zangue por todos os lugares que houvessem arbustos. Depois da corrida, ele revelou uma parte dividida de um coco, repleto de frutas silvestres.

"Acho que assim, já está bom!" - murmurou ele, consigo mesmo. Ao olhar pra trás, ele viu o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre parado, arquejando e se deitando no chão, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. - "Vamos! Venha me pegar!" - anunciou o garoto, pouco antes de correr um pouco adiante, e acenar para ele.

"Vamos! Venha!" - no entanto, o felino parecia não está interessado, e virou a cabeça pro lado. Gohan percebeu que ele havia pegado no sono, e começou a fazer barulho com com uma planta seca sob a grama, e a balançou pros lados. O Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre deu uns passos, em tentativa de agarrar a planta, até ficar de frente com o garoto, que sorriu desajeitadamente para ele.

Com isso, o felino voltou a correr atrás dele, enquanto este gritava para ele. - "Corra! Depressa!" - "Depressa!"

000

No submundo, Goku e o ogro laranja, se encontravam diante de um penhasco em chamas. - "Então, está pronto, rapaz?" - "Podemos começar, quando você quiser!" - ambos exclamaram um para o outro. - "Deixe-me dizer que sou o ogro mais rápido, depois do senhor Yemma Daioh! E se você perder... "

"Eu já sei! Vamos logo com isso!" - o Saiyajin indagou, irritado. O ogro laranja sorriu maliciosamente para ele, antes que sua expressão ficasse séria. - "Muito bem! Então, vamos começar!" - anunciou o azul, se preparando para bater no gongó. - "Prontos?"

Tanto o ogro laranja e Goku se posicionaram, com determinação em seus olhares. No fim, após o azul bater no gongó, o laranja saltou e sumiu sob a fumaça abaixo da montanha, deixando o rapaz em choque. Do nada, ele saiu da fumaça, e sorriu maliciosamente, antes de começar a correr pela estrada.

"Nossa! Ele é muito rápido!" - o Saiyajin exclamou, enquanto o observava correndo. - "Ai, me queimei! Me queimei!" - o ogro laranja berrou, enquanto ainda corria. Em seguida, Goku também saltou do penhasco, passando acima da fumaça. - "Espera aí! Espera!" - gritou ele, enquanto corria atrás dele.

"Ah, agora ele vai ter que correr! Até não aguentar mais!" - o ogro azul declarou, os observando da montanha. - "Que desperdício! Ele acabou de morrer!"

Enquanto isso, o ogro laranja e o Saiyajin continuavam correndo. - "É, você corre muito rápido!" - "Não! Ainda não!" - ambos exclamaram um para o outro. - "Se não correr mais rápido, não será divertido!" - com isso, o ogro laranja zarpou mais a frente, deixando Goku em desvantagem.

Ele correu o mais rápido que pode, e começou a desacelerar um pouco, e olhou para trás. Ele sorriu, acreditando que o Saiyajin não conseguiria o alcançar. Ao virar sua cabeça pra frente, ele se deparou com ele saltando para sua direção. No entanto, ele conseguiu se desviar a tempo, e voltou a zarpar novamente. - "Eu cheguei perto! Agora você vai ver só!" - Goku anunciou, com determinação em seu olhar.

Na praça. o ogro azul começou a correr sob o Tanque Sangrento, deixando-o impressionado. - "Incrível! Muito bem!" - com isso, o rapaz começou a saltar sob a fonte, e aterrizar no chão. Ambos os dois continuaram correndo, um atrás do outro.

O ogro laranja correu sob o Pico das Agulhas, e ficou por lá, e começou a recuperar o fôlego. - "Ele não será capaz de vir até aqui!" - murmurou ele, esperançoso. Do nada, uma risada foi ouvida por isso, e ele levantou a cabeça. Para sua surpresa, o Saiyajin estava pairando no ar, com os braços cruzados.

"Gah, o quê?!" - exclamou ele, antes de voltar a correr. - "Espera!" - Goku gritou, começando a voar atrás dele também. Ambos correram até ao parque de diversões, onde se encontravam correndo sob a Roda-Gigante, sem saírem do lugar. Mas a correria dos dois fez com que o brinquedo rodasse mais rápido que o normal, deixando as almas lá dentro enjoadas.

Da Roda-Gigante, ambos passaram para a Montanha-Russa, em carrinhos individuais. Em seguida, passaram da Montanha-Russa, para o Aviador. Em meio a correria, o Saiyajin se encontrou perdido, e olhou pros lados. - "Espera!" - berrou ele, antes de voltar a correr. - "Volta aqui!" - ele gritou, quando o ogro laranja voltou a correr.

000

No fim, ambos se encontravam correndo numa corrida de carrinhos de corrida. - "Que divertido! Fique vivendo aqui para sempre! Assim, vamos poder brincar de pega-pega todos os dias!" - exclamou ele, enquanto ria. - "É verdade, mas eu não posso!" - Goku respondeu, antes de saltar pra cima dele.

Mas o ogro laranja conseguiu saltar a tempo, então, o Saiyajin acabou pausando e dirigindo no carrinho. - "Ah, o que há com você?! Não poderá encontrar o Senhor Kaioh, a menos que me pegue!" - gritou ele, correndo rapidamente, enquanto olhava para ele.

"Droga! Quase que eu pego ele!" - Goku murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de sorrir, e saltar novamente. Ambos começaram a correr novamente pela estrada, indo em direção a mesma árvore. Enquanto isso, o ogro azul os observava da loja, sem ânimo. - "Esse cara é realmente muito bom!" - confessou ele.

Tanto Goku e o ogro laranja começaram a se sentir muito cansados. - "Espera, por favor? Eu também estou cansado!" - o Saiyajin murmurou, quase sem fôlego. Com esse pedido, ambos pararam um pouco, e começaram a arquejar.

"Como você é descuidado!" - murmurou o ogro laranja, suspirando. - "Espera aí! Deixe eu comer uma daquelas frutas, tá legal?" - Goku pediu, apontando para a árvore. Ao ouvir esse pedido, o ogro ajustou seus óculos enquanto olhava para ele, indignado.

"É proibido! Se comer uma delas, não precisará comer por cem dias e seu poder aumentará! É uma fruta muito preciosa!" - "Ah, então quer dizer que é muito importante?" - o rapaz exclamou, ainda sem fôlego. O ogro laranja assentiu, e continuou explicando. - "É sim!"

Ao abrir os olhos, ele percebeu que o Saiyajin não estava mais lá. Ao olhar pro lado, ele percebeu que o rapaz estava correndo em direção a árvore. - "EI! ESPERE! Se comer uma dessas frutas, o Senhor Yemma Daioh ficará furioso!" - o ogro berrou, começando a ir atrás dele. - "

Goku olhava para ele, e gargalhava, enquanto corriam ao redor da árvore. - "Espere, volte aqui! Não faça isso! Volte aqui! Venha cá!" - "Puxa, eu nem percebi quando trocaram os papéis!" - o ogro azul exclamou, enquanto os via correndo um atrás do outro.

No momento certo, Goku saltou para trás e o agarrou. - "Te peguei!" - berrou ele, para o desgosto do ogro laranja. - "Mas que bobo!" - o azul exclamou, indignado. - "Você me prometeu! Agora, me ensine o caminho!" - "Ah, eu fui um idiota e confiei demais! Vamos fazer de novo, está bem?"

"Vai quebrar sua promessa, é? O senhor Yemma Daioh vai arrancar a sua língua!" - o Saiyajin o ameaçou, deixando-o nervoso. No fim, ele hesitou, e direcionou sua cabeça para a esquerda. - "O caminho é por ali!" - Nessa mesma esquerda, tinha um abismo dividido ao meio, dando passagem para uma porta que levava para algum lugar.

"Se subir as escadas aí dentro, voltará ao caminho da serpente!" - o ogro azul explicou, apontando para a porta. Com isso, Goku começou a correr alguns centímetros, até se virar e se dirigir a eles dois. - "Tá, a gente se ver!"

"Suma daqui! Desapareça!" - o ogro laranja berrou, chateado. - "Desculpe, mas eu vou levar uma!" - exclamou ele, deixando-o confuso. - "É, por sua causa, estou morrendo de fome!" - com isso, o rapaz revelou que tinha pego uma das frutas da árvore proibida.

Os dois ficaram em choque, quando ele começou a dar uma mordida, e a devorar por completo. - "Ah, a gente se ver!" - Goku exclamou, pouco antes de começar a correr pela passagem escura. - "Miserável!" - berrou o ogro azul, enquanto ainda ouvia os passos dele. - "E nem pense em voltar aqui, entendeu?!" - o laranja o advertiu.

Em seguida, ambos ficaram meio cabisbaixos e frustrado. - "Ele se foi!" - "Foi realmente espantoso!" - em seguida, eles começaram a sorrir. - "Bem, já não importa!" - "Foi muito divertido!" - então, os dois virarão um para o outro. - "Agora, temos que trabalhar! Temos muito o que fazer!" - "É, vamos logo!" - concluíram eles, começando a se retirarem juntos.

000

"É uma escada muito comprida!" - Goku exclamou consigo mesmo, enquanto continuava subido pela escada escura. Para o seu espanto, havia uma luz no final dela. - _"Será que aquela é a saída?"_ \- ele pensou.

000

Na loja, os dois ogros olhavam para o espaço, até se entreolharem e começarem a rir.

000

Goku começou a empurrar a porta com todas as suas forças. - "Ah, nem se mexe!" - em seguida, ele se apoiou sob ela, até uma luz lhe atingir pelo rosto. - "Ah, consegui!" - assim que o clarão de luz diminuiu, o Saiyajin se deu de cara com uma figura grande e familiar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - interrogou ele, sem rodeios. Ao olhar bem, Goku percebeu que estava dentro de uma gaveta, e ficou em choque. - "Eh... Senhor Yemma Daioh?!"

"Conseguiu ver o Senhor Kaioh?" - Yemma interrogou, surpreso. - "O quê?!" - interrogou o rapaz, olhando pros lados. - "Então, esse lugar é... " - com isso, ele começou a rir nervosamente, e saltou da gaveta. - "Até mais!" - "O que estava fazendo aqui?!" - Yemma Daioh murmurou consigo mesmo, ainda em choque.

000

"Não pode ser! É impossível! Eu tenho que começar tudo outra vez, e não é nenhuma brincadeira! Se eu não me apressar, não vou conseguir chegar a tempo!" - Goku exclamou, enquanto corria com todas a velocidade.

Ao saltar até o caminho da serpente, ele notou algo indiferente. - "Estranho! Consigo correr com mais facilidade! Será que a fruta que é a fruta que eu comi?" - interrogou ele, enquanto saltava e corria ao mesmo mesmo.

 _Inesperadamente, Goku teve que recomeçar! Agora, está muito longe do Senhor Kaioh! Depressa, Goku! Os Saiyajins e Gems estão cada vez mais perto da Terra!_

 **Fiquei em casa de férias, e resolvi prosseguir com este capítulo. Mas demorou para terminar, porque fiquei com febre alta, mas já estou melhor. Aguarde os próximos capítulos neste fim de semana. Também comecei a separar a papelada para fazer a minha** **Fanfiction de Dragon Ball Super x Steven Universe, mas ainda precisa de um tempo. Comentem o que acham da minha sugestão, por favor! Eu preciso muito disso.**

 **P.S: Antes de mais nada, haverá alguns breves spoilers desta Fanfic se eu postar a que eu estou começando a** **procriar. Mas se estão dispostos a arriscar (se quiserem, é claro) eu posso até postar. Bom, irei ver o que posso fazer. Me respondem até lá!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: Uma doce tentação! A hospitalidade da Princesa Serpente**

 _Goku corria pelo caminho da serpente, para encontrar o Senhor Kaioh, o homem mais forte do outro mundo! Porém, acidentalmente, caiu no inferno!_

"Ei, espere! Volte aqui! Volte aqui! Não faça isso!" - "Te peguei!" - "Por sua causa, estou morrendo de fome, e tive que pegar uma fruta! Olha!" - "A gente se vê!" - "Nem se mexe, ah!"

 _Finalmente, ele encontrou a passagem secreta! Mas..._

"Eh... Senhor... senhor Yemma Daioh?!" - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

 _Acontece, que o caminho dava no escritório do senhor Yemma Daioh! Assim, Goku teve que começar tudo outra vez, o caminho da serpente! Por causa da fruta que comeu no inferno, Goku aumentou seu poder! Faltam apenas oito meses para os Saiyajins e Gems chegarem a Terra! Depressa, Goku!_

000

No outro mundo, Goku corria a toda velocidade pelo caminho da serpente, com determinação em seu olhar. Em meio a estrada, o mesmo veículo que dera carona para ele antes voltou a passar por lá. E para a surpresa do motorista, havia uma figura correndo para sua direção.

"Parece que vem alguém!" - murmurou ele. Assim que ele chegou mais perto, o motorista berrou para ele. - "Cuidado! Pare!" - mas para o seu choque, o Saiyajin saltou sob o veículo, e continuou correndo pela estrada. - "Ah, agora me lembro! Aquele rapaz caiu no inferno no outro dia! Ah, agora ele está correndo muito mais rápido do que antes!"

Assim que olhou para frente, ele sobressaltou e parou o veículo, mas acabou caindo nas nuvens até chegar no submundo.

000

Na Terra, Piccolo meditava sob um rochedo, em algum lugar das montanhas. Ele começou a concentrar energia ao seu redor, levitando algumas pedras menores e muita areia para cima, formando uma espécie de tornado em si mesmo.

000

Em algum lugar das montanhas, Gohan corria animadamente, enquanto o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre continuava correndo atrás deles, exausto. Ele gargalhava, enquanto continuavam correndo. Do nada, ambos pararam, ao verem uma espécie de tornado em sua frente.

Piccolo conseguiu concentrar energia o suficiente, e começou a levitar do chão, com uma esfera azul ao seu redor. Do nada, o tornado se intensificou, e começou a ir na direção de Gohan e do Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre. Ambos se seguraram, ao receberem a rajada de vento em sua direção.

O tornado se intensificou, até tomar ao redor das montanhas em que os três se encontravam, e começou a rodear, movendo o lugar consigo. No fim, o garoto e o felino começaram a ser puxados pelo vento, e fizeram o possível para se segurarem firme sob as rochas.

No fim, o tornado se dissipou, o garoto caiu em cima do Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre. Piccolo aterrizou lentamente sob a rocha, fazendo as montanhas ao seu redor pararem de se mover. A erguer a cabeça, Gohan pode o reconhecer, enquanto o felino tremulava de medo. - "Hã?! Mas aquele é o Piccolo! Que máximo!"

000

No Templo do Tempo, Rose Quartz, Krillin, Ametista, Yamcha, Pérola, Yarijobe e Garnet se encontravam diantes de Tien Shinhan e de Chaos. - "Bem, Tien Shinhan! Com esta equipe, não há motivo algum pra termos medo dos Saiyajins e das Gems!" - Yamcha declarou, sem rodeios.

"Eu estou ansioso pra saber o que tipo de treinamento, o Kami-Sama vai dar pra gente!" - Tien Shinhan declarou, também sem rodeios. - "Sim, eu também estou! Mas posso dizer que, não será nada fácil para todos nós!" - Garnet exclamou, ajustando os óculos.

"Eu espero que nós todos possamos nos divertir! Mesmo que seja um treinamento cansativo!" - Rose disse, entusiasmada. - "Vamos nos preparar para o que der e vier! Não importa o que aconteça, certo?" - Pérola interrogou, em determinação. Krillin e Ametista assentiram para a resposta dela, e todos olharam determinados para o templo.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo pelo caminho da serpente, sem se cansar. - "Graças a aquela fruta, eu pude chegar até aqui sem descansar! Que legal!" - declarou ele, com uma risada. Enquanto corria, ele avistou uma espécie de templo sob as nuvens.

"O que é isso?" - o Saiyajin interrogou, enquanto parava e ficava de frente para a casa misteriosa. - "Será que essa é a casa do Senhor Kaioh?" - do nada, a casa se transformou numa cabeça de serpente, e começou a aspirá-lo. - "O que que tá acontecendo?!" - berrou ele, enquanto era puxado para dentro.

Goku berrava, enquanto se encontrava caindo numa espécie de túnel. - "Mas que que isso?!" - no fim, ele passou por uma espécie de alçapão, e caiu no chão, em frente a uma figura feminina misteriosa. - "Essa doeu!" - exclamou ele, enquanto se sentava.

Do nada, a figura feminina bateu num gongó, e anunciou. - "Bem vindo, senhor! Temos um convidado que ficará pouco tempo!" - o Saiyajin olhou para os lados, totalmente confuso. Uma porta se abriu, mostrando uma sala misteriosa.

Uma outra figura feminina se dirigiu para dentro da sala, e se dirigiu a uma pessoa que estava sob a cortina. - "Princesa Serpente! Temos um convidado!" - "Verdade?! Temos um convidado?" - interrogou ela, animada, enquanto colocava a sua xícara de café sob a mesa.

Ela se dirigiu até a janela, e avistou o rapaz conversando com uma das suas donzelas, e ficou espantada ao vê-lo. - "É um cavalheiro encantador! É dos que eu gosto!"

Em seguida, as portas se abriram, e a jovem donzela novamente bateu sob o gongó. - "A Princesa Serpente dará a honra da sua presença!" - "O quê?!" - Goku pareceu confuso, até avistá-la, indo para sua direção, com mais algumas donzelas. - "Ah, Senhor Kaioh, eh... " - exclamou ele, até olhar bem para a figura feminina que se aproximava dele, boquiaberto. - "Ah, uma mulher! E como é linda!"

Ao ouvir isso, a Princesa Serpente ficou embaraçada, e sorriu levemente. - "Ah, me achou linda! Você é mesmo um cavalheiro!" - _"Isso faz meu coração palpitar de emoção!"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto ainda olhava para ele.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até uma das donzelas começar a comentar. - "A Princesa Serpente nunca teve um convidado assim! O último foi o Senhor Yemma Daioh!" - "Sim, é verdade! Ele também era encantador, mas isso foi a... quinhentos anos!" - comentou a Princesa Serpente, embaraçada. - "Quinhentos anos?!" - Goku exclamou, fazendo todas colocarem as mãos sob a boca.

"Eh, bom... isso não importa! E a propósito, Senhor Kaioh, eu quero que me ensine artes marciais!" - explicou ele, deixando a Princesa Serpente confusa. - "Eh, artes marciais?!" - ela começou a se embaraçar mais, enquanto se aproximava dele. - "Não acha melhor dançarmos... tango?"

Antes que o Saiyajin pudesse compreender, ela o segurou pelas mãos, e ambos começaram a dançar. Durante a dança, Goku não parecia compreender aquilo, mas acompanhava os mesmos passos que ela. - _"Será que ele está me ensinando a como me fundir, da mesma forma que as Crystal Gems fazem?"_ \- ele pensou, enquanto continuava se concentrando.

"Isso é muito romântico! Estou certa de que formos feitos um para o outro!" - comentou ela, embaraçada. Enquanto dançavam, ele reparou algo mais na dança, que lhe pareceu familiar. - _"O Tango parece muito com a dança do meu casamento! Então, esse é o treinamento de artes marciais do Senhor Kaioh?!"_

"Ah, eu já entendi! Já entendi! Senhor Kaioh quer que o oponente se sinta confiante e então eu devo dar um golpe! Tá legal! - com isso dito, ele acabou a jogando fortemente no chão. No entanto, sua expressão de entusiasmo mudou para preocupada, ao vê-la gemendo de dor. - "Ai, me machuquei!"

"Ah... ah... ah... eu não sabia que o Senhor Kaioh era tão frágil!" - "O que você está fazendo?! Ela não é o Senhor Kaioh! É a Princesa Serpente! Que venceu o concurso de beleza, do outro mundo!" - explicou uma das donzelas, irritada.

Ao compreender a confusão, Goku se sentiu pasmado. - "O quê?! Eh,... então, ela não é o Senhor Kaioh?! Eu vou embora daqui!" - exclamou ele, começando a se retirar. - "Ah, não, não, não! Não vá embora! Espere, por favor?" - a Princesa Serpente pediu, se dirigindo a ele.

"Eu tenho muita pressa!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. - "Oh, pelo menos, fique pra comer comigo!" - implorou ela. Goku se virou e interrogou com o pedido dela. - "Ah, comer?" - do nada, ele ouviu seu estômago roncar novamente, enquanto se lembrava da fruta que comera no submundo.

"Eh, sabe... agora que falou, eu não comi nada além de uma fruta mágica do inferno! Acho que eu vou ficar pra comer!" - "Ai, que bom! Vamos, apressem-se! Preparem a comida o mais rápido possível!" - exclamou ela, começando a se dirigir as donzelas. - "Claro!" - "Sim!" - "Pode deixar!"

000

Na cozinha, as donzelas cozinhavam, até a Princesa Serpente aparecer e se dirigir a elas. - "Já sabem o que devem fazer, certo? Precisam fazer todo o possível pra que esse homem fique aqui! Façam isso, porque não vejo um homem assim a quinhentos anos! Se ele escapar, jamais as perdoarei!"

"Princesa, se misturarmos esta erva pra dormir na comida, ele dormirá num instante!" - sugeriu uma das donzelas, bocejando e começando a dormir. - "E não terá com o que se preocupar, porque ele não poderá sair do castelo!"

"Bem, queridas! Sei que não é um bom método, mas não temos outra opção!" - concluiu ela, começando a se retirar de lá, deixando as donzelas para continuarem cozinhando.

000

"Desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar!" - exclamou ela, se dirigindo a Goku, sentando numa mesa. Em seguida, as donzelas começaram a lhes apresentar uma variedade de pratos. - "Isto é sopa de ave-do-paraíso! Isso é mão de urso assada, capturado no pico das Agulhas! Uma cabeça de crocodilo, capturado no rio Sticks! E mexilhões gradilhados!"

"Ah, ótimo!" - o Saiyajin exclamou, com água na boca. - "Vamos, vamos! Coma tudo que quiser!" - "Tá legal! Eu vou comer tudo!" - com isso dito, ele começou a colocar uma breve variedade de comida na boca. Para a surpresa de todas, ele começou a comer de forma afobada, sem sequer parar para respirar ou descansar.

Assim que ele terminou, ambas se entreolharam, nervosas. - "Eh, se quiser, pode comer também a minha parte!" - murmurou a Princesa Serpente, ainda nervosa. - "Verdade? Muito obrigado!" - Goku exclamou, começando a pegar os pratos por vez. - "Então... vamos comer!"

Com isso, ele voltou a farra da comilança outra vez, deixando-a meio constrangida. No fim, todos os pratos da mesa se encontravam vazios. - "Ah, comi demais!" - disse ele, lambendo os lábios. - "Já está na hora de eu ir!"

"Espere um pouco, por acaso, você não está com sono?" - perguntou uma das donzelas, surpresa. - "Eu não tenho tempo pra dormir! Tenho que me encontrar com o Senhor Kaioh, custe o que custar!" - respondeu ele, começando a se levantar.

"Escuta, você colocou mesmo, erva pra dormir?" - perguntou a Princesa Serpente, entreolhando para a donzela. - "Coloquei sim! E bastante!" - respondeu ela, ainda em choque. - "Obrigado pela comida! Eu já vou! Até mais!" - Goku exclamou, começando a se retirar.

"Ah, espera! Me diga pra onde vai!" - pediu ela, meio nervosa. - "Ah, espera um pouco! O banho de ervas aromáticas está pronto! Por que não toma um banho antes de ir?" - sugeriu uma das donzelas, o segurando. - "O Senhor Kaioh não gosta de gente que cheira mal!" - explicou a outra.

Goku olhou para dentro de sua camisa, e compreendeu que elas estavam certas. - "Ah, é verdade! Estou um pouco suado, não é? Acho que eu vou tomar um banho!" - enquanto as outras donzelas concordavam, a Princesa Serpente olhava meio torto para ele.

000

Em algum lugar do castelo, Goku relaxava sob a água fervente, enquanto olhava para o espaço. - "Ah, me sinto tão bem!" - enquanto isso, por trás de algumas das rochas, a Princesa Serpente o espiava, enquanto se dirigia a ele. - "Com licença, como está o banho?"

"Bom, a água está um pouco quente, mas eu me sinto bem!" - respondeu ele, enxugando seu rosto com uma toalha, e voltando a relaxar. - "Esse banho é a caldeira do inferno! O corpo dele deve está a ponto de ferver!" - murmurou ela, começando a fazer o sinal para duas das suas donzelas, que estavam dentro de uma sala de monitoramento. - "Agora!"

Após receberem o sinal, elas começaram a monitorar no aparelho, fazendo o céu começar a escurecer. - "Ah, ficou noite, de repente!" - murmurou ele, surpreso. Com isso, a Princesa Serpente começou a colocar seu plano em prática. - "Olha, quantas estrelas, Goku! Nem acredito que esteja aqui com você, numa noite tão linda! Isso é emocionante!"

No entanto, ela estranhou aquele silêncio em geral. - "Não é, Goku?" - então, ela começou a dar uma olhada. - "Goku, você está aí?" - ao olhar bem, ela percebeu que ele não estava por lá. No entanto...

"Ai, que horror! Ele morreu por causa da água quente!" - exclamou a Princesa Servente, horrorizada. Porém, ela percebeu que ele estava contando até chegar ao número cem, e sumiu sob a superfície. Dentro de alguns segundos, ele emergiu da água, fazendo ela se virar para trás, envergonhada. Ela começou a espiar levemente, em direção ao rosto dele.

"Ah, nunca me senti tão bem!" - exclamou ele, começando a virar na direção dela. A Princesa Serpente começou a se virar novamente, quando ele começou a sair de lá. - "Ai, que vergonha! Mas é um rapaz muito atraente!" - comentou ela, entreolhando-o.

000

"Estou melhor do que nunca!" - exclamou ele, entrando sob o palácio, já vestido com seu traje. - "Tá legal! Estou indo!" - ao ouvir isso, a Princesa Serpente começou a ir atrás dele. - "Espere! Rápido, garotas! Não deixem que ele vá!"

Do nada, Goku se viu cercado de inúmeras garotas, que o seguraram o máximo possível. - "Mas... mas o que foi?! O que que está havendo?! Eu tenho muita pressa! Preciso ver o Senhor Kaioh pra que ele me ensine artes marciais, custe o que custar!"

"Temos algo parecido com o que você quer!" - exclamou uma das donzelas, lhes amostrando uma espécie de arma. - "Se chama 'Tiro no Alvo'!" - Goku olhava para a arma, em choque. - "É um jogo simples! Você atira no alvo, e ganha vários pontos! O que acha disso?"

"Tiro ao alvo? Mas o que isso tem a ver com artes marciais?" - "Tem tudo a ver! Você treina seus pontos de vista, e melhora sua agilidade com a visão! Mas primeiro, nós a recarregamos!" - com isso, ela colocou uma das balas na arma.

"E espera ela calibrar!" - com isso, ela esperou a arma se encaixar por completo. - "E no fim, você a segura firmemente, e aponta diretamente na cabeça de seu alvo, bem assim!" - com isso, ela acabou disparando acima de sua cabeça, e caiu no chão, deixando o Saiyajin e as demais em choque.

"Ai, meu Deus! Eu acho que esse jogo é ariscado demais, até mesmo pra mim! Eu vou embora daqui, o mais rápido possível!" - antes que ele pudesse ir, ele ouviu o gongó bater novamente, e olhou para trás.

"Finalmente, chegou a hora da diversão!" - anunciou uma das outras donzelas, revelando duas guerreiras de espadas. - "Por favor, aprecie o espetáculo, antes de ir embora!" - sugeriu uma delas, enquanto a outra o sentava sob uma cadeira. - "Eh, são artes marciais?" - perguntou ele, meio confuso.

"Sim! É o que há de mais novo em artes marciais!" - respondeu a outra. Em seguida, as duas donzelas guerreiras começaram a se movimentar lentamente, movendo as espadas de modo elegante e dançante. - "Princesa Serpente! Desta vez, vamos usar mais erva pra dormir!" - murmurou uma das donzelas, se dirigindo a ela.

"Faz o melhor que puder!" - murmurou ela, como resposta. Enquanto Goku ainda assistia o espetáculo, uma das outras donzelas lhe ofereceu uma bebida. - "Tome este suco! É especial!" - "Ah, obrigado!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, pegando o copo, e bebendo o suco.

A donzela olhava para ele, torcendo para que desse certo. Assim que ele terminou, ele voltou a olhar para o espetáculo. Ela estranhou o fato da bebida não ter feito efeito algum nele. - _"Depois de ter comido e bebido com toda aquela erva pra dormir, ele continua igual! Será que ele é um monstro?"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto o observava.

Do nada, tudo parecia ficar turvo na visão de Goku, e ele começou a esfregar os olhos. A donzela sorriu, ao perceber que ele estava começando a cair lentamente no sono, apesar deste resistir lentamente. Assim que ele apagou de vez, as duas donzelas que estavam do seu lado o seguraram.

"Ai, que bom! Consegui! Com certeza, ele vai dormi três dias!" - exclamou ela, animada. - "Puxa! Ele nos deu muito trabalho!" - a Princesa Serpente declarou, ao ficar de frente a ele. - "É, ele não é um ser humano comum!"

"Ah, mesmo assim, é encantador, não acham? É o tipo de homem que eu gosto!" - exclamou ela, enquanto o via roncando. - "Gohan! Gohan!" - "Está sonhando com alguma coisa! Vamos! Depressa! Tragam o espelho do sonho!" - ordenou a Princesa Serpente.

Em seguida, uma das donzelas segurava um espelho, e o pós de frente para o rosto do Saiyajin. - "Com esse espelho, saberei exatamente o que ele está sonhando!" - com isso dito, ela começou a olhar no espelho.

O reflexo de Goku mudou para a imagem de Gohan e de Chi Chi, correndo na direção dele. - "Mas quem é essa mulher e esse garoto?" - perguntou a Princesa Serpente, espantada. - "Bom, parecem ser a esposa e o filho dele!" - respondeu a donzela, olhando para o espelho.

"Então, ele não é solteiro?" - ela interrogou, antes dela e das outras donzelas se transformarem em monstros. - "Mas parece delicioso!" - "Vai comê-lo?" - "Nós também podemos comer um pouco? O único que sobreviveu, foi o tal de senhor Yemma Daioh!" - interrogaram as donzelas, enquanto ela ria malignamente.

Enquanto isso, Goku continuava sonhando com Chi Chi ensinando Gohan. - _"Ficou claro, Gohan? Quando terminarmos essa lição, as aulas de hoje estarão terminadas!" - "Tá! Posso sair para brincar, mãe?"_ \- do nada, a porta se abriu, revelando quatro figuras familiares.

 _"Quem são vocês?!"_ \- Chi Chi interrogou, enquanto os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems chegavam perto deles, com sorrisos sádicos em seus rostos. - _"Eu... estou com medo!"_ \- Gohan tremulou, enquanto eles se aproximavam ainda mais. - _"Papai!" - "Goku!"_ \- os dois gritavam, em desespero.

 _"Goku, acorde! Você tem que acordar! Os Saiyajins e Gems estão se aproximando! Precisamos de você aqui, agora!"_ \- Garnet berrou, embora, sua imagem estivesse fraca. - _"Vai, meu maninho! Você tem que acordar! Agora!"_ \- Ametista berrou, em desespero, também desaparecendo.

 _"Goku, por favor? Precisamos de você aqui!"_ \- Rose Quartz declarou, aos prantos, também desaparecendo. - _"Vai, Goku! Vamos! Você tem que acordar! Seja forte e determinado, mas acorde, por favor!"_ \- Pérola implorou, a ponto de chorar, e começou a desaparecer também.

Dentre as vozes das Crystal Gems, de Gohan e de Chi Chi sendo apagadas, a cada vez que os Saiyajins e Gems se aproximavam, Goku conseguia acordar aos poucos. Ao abrir os olhos, ele se deu de cara com um monstro, que se dissipou para a imagem da Princesa Serpente. O mesmo aconteceu com as donzelas.

O Saiyajin se levantou, e olhou para os lados, em estado de alerta. - "O quê?! O quê?! Ah, era um sonho! Parece que eu dormi um pouquinho, não é?" - exclamou ele, relaxando um pouco, enquanto esfregava os olhos com a mão.

"Você viu?! Ele acordou muito depressa!" - murmurou a Princesa Serpente, olhando para uma das donzelas, irritada. - "Pois é!" - respondeu ela, em choque.

"Ah, agora lembrei! Tenho que encontrar o Senhor Kaioh!" - exclamou ele, ao se lembrar do compromisso. Ao ouvir isso, a Princesa Serpente começou a se dirigir a ele, e implorou. - "Ah, por favor, não vá!" - "Sinto muito, mas já vou indo! Os meus amigos lá da Terra, estão esperando por mim!" - com isso dito, Goku começou a se desvencilhar dela, e se retirou.

"Eh,... Goku! Você precisa mesmo ir?" - perguntou ela, preocupada. - "Sim, preciso!" - respondeu ele, sem virar para trás. Com isso, a Princesa Serpente ficou muito irritada, e começou a se transformar novamente num monstro. - **_"Ah, malandro!"_**

Ao ouvir isso, o Saiyajin se virou, em alerta. - "O quê?!" - do nada, as donzelas também começaram a se transformar. Goku se encontrava numa pose de ataque, enquanto a Princesa Serpente declarava. - **_"Sou a deusa deste lugar! Vivo aqui a mil e quinhentos anos, no caminho da Serpente! E você se atreve a me insultar dessa maneira? Vai me pagar!"_**

 ** _"Escute com atenção! Jamais conseguirá sair deste lugar! Ficará preso aqui pra sempre!"_** \- com isso dito, todas elas desapareceram, deixando-o em alerta. Do nada, todo o lugar começou a desaparecer, deixando-o mais tenso e nervoso. - "Mas... mas se é... "

Do nada, uma risada maligna foi ouvida por todo lugar, transformado num tipo de estômago. - _**"Todo aquele que não aprecia minha hospitalidade, deve desaparecer!"** _\- exclamou a voz, sem rodeios. Do nada, o lugar começou a ser coberto por uma espécie de ácido, começando a lhe tocar pelos pés.

"Essa não!" - berrou ele, saltitando pros lados, antes de pairar no ar. No entanto, uma gota de ácido caiu em seu ombro, lhe causando dor. - "Ai, eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" - Goku concluiu, antes de começar a voar em direção a saída.

A cada disparada de ácido que lhe vinha na sua direção, o Saiyajin conseguia se desviar, sem bobear. - "Minha nossa!" - no fim, ele viu uma luz no fim, e conseguiu sair pela boca da serpente, que o tentara devorá-lo no ar.

"Ufa! Foi por pouco!" - exclamou ele, após se encontrar livre. Mas para o seu choque, a serpente gigante estava rastejando em sua direção. - _**"Malandro! Não escapará!"**_ \- exclamou ela, saltando para se preparar para o bote. No entanto, Goku não se intimidou, e continuou voando sob o caminho da serpente, com a serpente gigante logo atrás.

A cada mordida que ela tentava lhe dar, o Saiyajin conseguia se desviar com muita facilidade. Do nada, a serpente gigante começou a assoprar fogo em sua direção, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Assim que conseguiu apagar a chama, ele se dirigiu a ela, com determinação em sua voz. - "Você pediu!"

Com isso dito, ele começou a posicionar suas mãos, e começou a gritar. - **"Kaaaaa... meeeeee... "** \- no entanto, algo o fez mudar de ideia. - "Não! É melhor não! Elas foram tão boas! Me deram de comer!" - "Ei, escuta! Deixa eu ir, por favor? Eu preciso ver o Senhor Kaioh! Não tenho muito tempo!"

 _ **"De jeito nenhum! Se quiser ir, terá que me vencer!"**_ \- respondeu ela, começando a assoprar fogo em sua direção. Mas ele conseguiu subir um pouco mais, escapando assim das chamas. - "Droga!" - Goku murmurou, enquanto ainda olhava para ela. Do nada, uma ideia lhe veio a mente. - "Certo!"

Ele começou a avançar ainda mais adiante, com a serpente logo atrás. - _**"Espera!"**_ \- exclamou ela, quando começou a chegar mais perto. O Saiyajin olhou para ela, antes de começar a voar em círculos, fazendo-a se enrolar aos poucos. Quando ela estava prestes a engoli-lo, a serpente ficou parada.

Goku deu uma leve risada, enquanto a via tentando se soltar, sem sucesso. Em seguida, ele acenou e se despediu dela, enquanto voltava pelo caminho da serpente. - "Até mais! Obrigado pela comida! Ah, e pelo banho!"

000

Na Terra, no Templo, os guerreiros e as Crystal Gems treinavam em combate. Krillin lutava contra Tien Shinhan, Chaos contra Yamcha e contra Yarijobe, Ametista contra Garnet e Rose Quartz contra Pérola. Enquanto isso, em frente ao Templo, Kami-Sama e Senhor Popo assistiam ao treinamento de ambos os dez guerreiros.

Popo assentia para o treinamento deles, em imensa satisfação, enquanto Kami-Sama olhava friamente para eles.

000

No espaço, próximo a um planeta, as quatro naves esféricas cruzavam rapidamente sob o espaço sideral amplo e infinito. Dentro delas, ambos os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems se encontravam dormindo, enquanto ainda continuavam com sua viagem, em direção a Terra.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo pelo caminho da serpente, a toda velocidade, sem parar por nada.

 _Mas ainda falta muito, para que Goku chegue até o Senhor Kaioh! Os Saiyajins e Gems se aproximam cada vez mais! Goku corre rapidamente pelo caminho da serpente, para encontrar com o deus mais poderoso do universo, do outro mundo!_

 **Gente, eu terei que ficar postando um capítulo por vez, por conta do meu castigo. Mas não se preocupem, eu estarei de volta a ativa normalmente, depois das minhas provas escolares e depois de cumprir com a minha punição. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: Fugindo de Piccolo! Gohan enfrenta uma tempestade**

 _Os guerreiros mais fortes do universo, os Saiyajins e as Gems, vem se aproximando cada vez mais da Terra!_

"Vamos dançar tango?"

 _Goku está apenas na metade do caminho da serpente, enquanto isso, Gohan está treinando duro na planície! Porém..._

000

Em algum lugar da planície, numa noite escura e chuvosa, Gohan se encontrava dentro de uma caverna, em frente a fogueira. Ele rabiscava uns cálculos de matemática no chão, enquanto se lembrava de seus pais.

000

 _"Olhe, Goku! Gohan já pode resolver problemas difíceis como esse! E no futuro, ele será um grande pesquisador!"_ \- Chi Chi exclamou, enquanto o via copiando os cálculos. Goku estava se alongando, enquanto Ametista o observava.

 _"É, Chi Chi! Tem razão!"_ \- exclamou ele, olhando para os dois. - _"Mas pena que seja tão chato!"_ \- a Gem menor exclamou, sem ânimo.

000

No fim, ele averiguava o cálculo que fizera talhado na pedra, e abaixou a cabeça sob os braços, enquanto choramingava. - "Mamãe! Papai! Crystal Gems!"

000

Em algum lugar das montanhas, sob a noite escura e nublada, Piccolo estava no pico de uma das montanhas. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez em que usara sua técnica na luta dele com Goku e com as Crystal Gems contra Raditz.

000

 _"Tome isso!"_ \- gritou o Namekian, enquanto recitava sua técnica na direção de Raditz e de Pérola. Goku e as Crystal Gems assistiam tudo, sendo envolvidos num clarão. O disparo passou direto pelas montanhas, e destruiu tudo em pedaços.

Quando a poeira abaixou, foi revelado que o Saiyajin alto havia de desviado, junto com a Gem pálida. - _"Ele... escapou! Eu não posso acreditar! É muito rápido!"_ \- murmurou ele, em choque.

 _"Conseguiu rasgar a minha armadura facilmente! Isso sim, é técnica! Se tivesse nos acertado, nós estaríamos mortos!"_ \- Raditz comentou, enquanto enfatizava a Pérola, que estava em choque. - _"Se não é para acertá-lo, não adianta fazê-lo!"_ \- Piccolo murmurou, irritado.

 _"Jamais vou te perdoar por ter me atingido desta maneira, ouviu bem? Agora, chega das suas malditas brincadeiras!"_ \- o Saiyajin concluiu, sem expressar sua raiva por fora. - _"Não adianta, se não acertar!"_

000

Do nada, um estrondo de um trovão foi ouvido, fazendo Piccolo abrir os olhos, e berrar. Enquanto fazia isso, uma aura azul piscava sob ele, repetidas vezes. No fim, ele começou a procriar um clone dele mesmo, que ficou de frente para ele.

Em seguida, ambos começaram a lutar um contra o outro, em diversos golpes. Em seguida, ambos deslizaram pela montanha, até saltarem para direções diferentes. Ambos correram em direção um do outro, e golpeavam um ao outro, enquanto saltavam por outra montanha, até desviarem para direções diferentes quando chegaram ao pico.

Os dois seguiam em direções diferentes, até chegarem no céu. Ambos estavam envoltos num feixe azul, que se expandiu por todo lugar.

000

No dia seguinte, Gohan finalizava um barco a vela, que ele próprio construíra. - "Tá pronto!" - exclamou ele, começando a empurrar o barco em direção as dunas de areia abaixo. Assim que conseguiu vento o suficiente, ele começou a acelerar cada vez mais.

Ele sobrevoou num barranco, até começar a surfar pelo deserto. - "Consegui!" - "Que legal!" - o garoto declarou, enquanto mudava o movimento da vela, e desaparecer pelas dunas.

000

No outro mundo, Goku corria afagadamente pelo caminho da serpente, sem parar por nada, desta vez. - "Ah, só por causa daquela mulher maluca, eu perdi muito tempo! Agora, tenho que me apressar, senão... "

000

Na Terra, Gohan continuava esquiando pelo deserto, com o vento a seu favor. Do nada, uma sombra grande envolveu por cima, e ele olhou para cima. Para a sua surpresa, era uma águia marrom gigante, que começara a bater as asas, levantando muita poeira para sua direção. - "Não!"

Em seguida, a ave gigante moveu suas garras pra frente, com intenção de agarrá-lo. - "Não! Não! Não! Sai!" - o garoto berrou, se desviando a tempo. - "Você não vai me pegar!" - em seguida, ele começou a fazer caretas pra águia, a atiçando ainda mais para capturá-lo.

Ele fez isso inúmeros vezes, até perceber que estava indo para um campo de pedras. Ele viu que a ave gigante estava chegando perto, até chegar a um campo de árvores mortas. O garoto meio Saiyajin passou por uma floresta pequena, com arbustos espessos.

No fim, ele saiu da floresta espessa, só para entrar em uma caverna escura. Ele se abraçou e fechou os olhos, enquanto passava por ela, até chegar a uma luz no fim do túnel. Ao abrir os olhos, ele percebeu que estava chegando a beira de um penhasco, que parava no mar.

Assim que pairou no ar, Gohan começou a berrar, enquanto caia junto com o barco a vela. Logo abaixo, numa praia, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre cochilava, até ouvir uns berros horríveis e desafinados. Ao olhar para cima, ele viu que era o mesmo garoto, vindo em sua direção.

Desesperado, o felino começou a sair de lá, bem a tempo do garoto meio Saiyajin se chocar no chão. A águia gigante passou por lá, sem olhar para baixo, e seguiu direto. Logo abaixo do penhasco, Gohan se encontrava soterrado na areia, com os pés para cima.

Entre as palmeiras, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre saiu de lá e deu uma olhada no barco a vela, já em pedaços, antes de olhar para o garoto. Gohan começou a se debater, até conseguir emergir da areia. Ele tossiu um pouco, até ouvir um rosnado.

Ele olhou pros lados, até avistar o felino, que rosnava para ele. No entanto, ele acenou para ele, de forma amigável. - "Olá! Nos encontramos de novo!" - o garoto se levantou e começou a limpar sua roupa, ignorando totalmente o fato do felino não estar contente em vê-lo.

Em seguida, ele se virou, e ficou surpreso ao avistar o mar. - "Que lugar bonito! Que grande!" - o garoto exclamou, antes de avistar para o outro lado da praia. - "Até onde vai essa praia?"

"Mamãe!" - Gohan murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de começar a correr nessa direção, deixando o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre sozinho. Com extrema curiosidade, o felino também começou a correr atrás dele.

000

Ao entardecer do sol, um rastro de pegadas se encontravam na areia, até serem levemente apagadas pelas ondas. Gohan já havia chegado muito longe, com o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre logo atrás dele. O felino subiu numa pedra, até escorregar e cair na areia, totalmente exausto.

000

Sob a noite escura e pouco estrelada, Gohan se encontrava dormindo dentre as rochas grandes. O Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre apareceu e parou para recuperar o fôlego. Ao avistar o garoto, ele começou a rosnar para ele, com intenção de atacá-lo. Mas por alguma razão, algo o fez mudar de ideia.

Do nada, ele sentiu cheiro de algo frito, e seguiu na direção do local. Mas para o seu desgosto, ele só encontrou um esqueleto de um peixe gigante já comido, e desandou sob o chão. Mas vendo que não tinha outra escolha, ele teve que comer aquilo.

000

Assim como seu filho Gohan, Goku também se encontrava dormindo sob o caminho da serpente, no outro mundo.

000

No dia seguinte, Gohan corria sob as pedras, que eram batidas com as ondas do mar, com o felino o seguindo logo atrás. Em certo ponto, o garoto precisou ajudá-lo a subir num morro próximo, até serem empurrados por uma onda.

000

Enquanto isso, nas montanhas, Piccolo continuava com seu duelo com seu clone, que o atacara com uma bola de ki. Porém, ele conseguiu escapar a tempo. No entanto, ele começou a fugir de cada esfera de ki que seu clone lançava nele.

No fim, o Namekian equivocou um escudo com uma de suas mãos, desviando o ataque do clone e o lançando de volta para ele. No fim, tudo se encontrava destruído e em cinzas. Mas do nada, seu clone se teletransportou de volta para lá, sem nenhum arranhão sequer.

Então, Piccolo começou a disparar na direção de seu clone, que se teletransportava várias e várias vezes. No fim, todo o lugar se viu envolto numa fumaça intensa. Porém, o clone novamente emergiu e disparou um feixe nele, do qual Piccolo desviara facilmente. Após esse ataque, ambos ficaram de frente um para o outro.

000

No outro dia, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre acordou com os primeiros raios de sol em seu rosto, e começou a se espreguiçar. Ao perceber que o garoto não estava por lá, ele começou a olhar para os lados, em choque. Ao avistar sob as pedras, ele percebeu que ele estava correndo além das rochas próximas, e começou ir atrás dele.

000

Em casa, o Rei Ox batia na porta. - "Chi Chi?!" - "Eu fiz uma sopa deliciosa especialmente pra você! Vai ajudar a levantar o seu ânimo! Vamos!" - seu sorriso caiu, quando ela respondeu por trás da porta. - _"Eu não quero!"_

"Chi Chi! Você não come nada a uma semana! Vai ficar doente! Vamos filha, coma! Precisa ter forças!" - declarou ele, preocupado. - _"Eu não quero!"_ \- repetiu ela, deixando-o pasmado e triste.

000

Na praia, Gohan continuava correndo, animadamente. O Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre o seguia, começando a ficar exausto. Após pular uma pedra, o garoto meio Saiyajin se deparou com os destroços de seu barco a vela. - "O que foi que eu fiz?" - perguntou ele, começando ao olhar ao redor.

"Ai não! Voltei pro mesmo lugar!" - em seguida, ele olhou para cima, e correu para outra direção. Logo atrás, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre caminhava exaustivamente, até o garoto saltar pela pedra, e correr em direção a floresta.

Gohan começou a escalar afagadamente a montanha, a toda velocidade, até chegar ao topo. Ele começou a olhar em volta, e percebeu que não havia nenhuma terra ao longe, a ser vista. Ele se ajoelhou, enquanto compreendia em que lugar ele acabou parando. - "É uma ilha!"

"Não!" - ele berrou, ao longe. Em seguida, ele começou a murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Minha mamãe!" - e se levantou, com uma expressão determinada. - "A minha mamãe deve estar pra lá!"

No fim, ele desceu da montanha, e começou a rabiscar no chão. - "Hm... e depois disso, eu continuo por aqui, depois... " - murmurou o garoto, começando a calcular as seguintes direções.

000

Em algum lugar das montanhas, Piccolo meditava silenciosamente, até olhar para trás, a tempo de levar um tiro de seu clone por trás. Enquanto seu clone olhava para baixo, diante de tanta destruição, o Namekian estava sobrevoando acima dele, e começou a recitar a sua técnica mais poderosa.

Ao disparar, o mesmo saiu de lá a tempo, e Piccolo atingiu sob a montanha. Assim que a poeira abaixou, ele olhou para trás, e encontrou seu clone, encostado numa outra montanha.

000

Enquanto isso, Gohan se encontrava perto de uma árvore, da qual ele pretendia usar para construir o tal barco. - "Essa parece ser a melhor de todas!" - e se posicionou, e a acertou em cheio, a derrubando. Em seguida, ele usou sua espada para remover os galhos, e rastejou o tronco por toda a floresta.

Assim que chegou na praia, o garoto novamente ergueu sua espada, e cortou o tronco ao meio. Em seguida, ele começou a fazer a base do barco. Do nada, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre apareceu com uns galhos e com uma pequena árvore, e soltou no chão.

"Obrigado!" - Gohan exclamou, pouco antes do felino se retirar. Em seguida, o garoto começou a colocar muitas coisas no barco. - "Sai da frente! Você tá atrapalhando!" - berrou ele, fazendo o felino saltar para trás.

Meio minuto depois, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a descansar um pouco, enquanto comia algumas frutas.

000

Ao entardecer do sol, Gohan deu algumas marteladas no barco, até anunciar. - "Tá pronto!" - "Terminei!" - anunciou ele, enquanto inspecionava seu barco. - "Consegui! Eu que fiz!" - e em seguida, ele começou a empurrá-lo em direção ao mar a frente. Assim que conseguiu, ele subiu sob o barco.

"Agora, eu posso ir embora!" - murmurou ele, antes de olhar para trás, e encontrar o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre cabisbaixo. - "Ah, não se preocupe! Eu não demoro! Eu só vou ver a minha mamãe, tá legal?" - Gohan explicou, embora, isso não pareceu mudar o astral do felino.

Com isso, o garoto começou a remar, movendo o barco pra frente. - "Rema! Rema! Rema! ... " - enquanto o via sumindo sob a luz do sol, o Tigre-Dente-de-Sabre começou a uivar, tristemente.

Assim que se afastou um pouco, Gohan olhou para o mastro. - "Acho que está na hora!" - e moveu a corda, abrindo e riçando as velas, e começou a ir direto pelo mar. O barco sobrevoava sob as ondas, enquanto os peixes voadores o acompanhavam.

000

Nas montanhas, Piccolo e seu clone continuavam lutando um contra o outro. Ambos desviavam e tentavam acertar um no outro. Do nada, ambos sentiram uma energia, que os fizeram parar de duelar. - "Mas aquele garoto... " - "Impossível!" - ambos murmuraram, antes do clone voar e voltar para dentro de Piccolo.

Assim que voltou ao normal, o Namekian começou a voar, em direção do garoto.

000

Gohan dormia sob o barco, até que uns pingos d'água caíssem em seu rosto. Assim que acordou e esfregou os olhos, ele percebeu que estava caindo água do céu. - "Chuva! Vem uma tempestade!" - anunciou o garoto, ao ver uma nuvem cheia de relâmpagos se aproximando.

As ondas do mar começaram a se debater umas nas outras, fortemente. O garoto meio Saiyajin tentava se manter de pé, enquanto o barco balançava pros lados. - "Agora não posso voltar!" - em meio aos balanços, ele caiu sob o barco, e tremulou de medo.

"Eu tenho que me esforçar muito!" - grunhiu ele, enquanto se levantava, e movia a corda das velas. No entanto, esta acabou se rasgando, e o garoto começou a perder o controle. - "Não aconteceu nada! Não aconteceu nada!" - o garoto murmurou, após tossir e começar a mexer nas cordas.

"Eu estou bem! A tempestade logo vai passar!" - continuou ele, enquanto comia algumas frutinhas. Em meio as ondas, Gohan percebeu que estava entrando água no barco. - "Ai não! Eu vou afundar! Eu vou afundar com o barco! E eu não sei nadar!" - grunhiu ele, enquanto usava um balde para remover a água de dentro do barco. - "Eu não posso nadar!"

O garoto continuava murmurando sob o fato de não saber nadar, enquanto isso, Piccolo voava perante a tempestade, em busca do garoto. - _"Mas onde foi parar aquele garoto? Não o vejo em parte alguma!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto olhava pelo oceano.

Do nada, o pequeno barco começou a se despedaçar. - "E agora?!" - Gohan interrogou, enquanto se segurava. Dentre as ondas, o barco se despedaçou, e o garoto se encontrou se segurando na base do barco. Ao abrir os olhos, ele viu que estava indo na direção de um tornado, e desapareceu dentro dele.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo pelo caminho da serpente, sem se cansar.

000

No espaço, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems de Homeworld, que se encontravam dentro de suas cápsulas, continuavam seguindo em direção a Terra.

 _Gohan? O que houve com o treinamento de Piccolo? Já se esqueceu dos momentos difíceis, porque está atravessando a Terra? Faltam apenas oito meses para que os Saiyajins e Gems venham ao planeta!_

 **Falta pouco para eu me livrar do castigo e das provas, então, sugiro que aguardem mais um pouco...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: Corre Gohan! Chichi o espera na montanha Paozu**

 _Todos eles estão treinando para derrotar os Saiyajins e as Gems, que logo chegaram na Terra! Mas enquanto isso, Gohan..._

000

No dia seguinte, numa praia, duas figuras inspecionavam um garoto, jogado na praia. Um garoto e uma menina cutucavam Gohan com um galho, esperando algum tipo de reação. - "Maninho!" - murmurou a menina, após seu irmão parar de cutucar o garoto.

Em seguida, o garoto jogou o galho pro lado, e correu para inspecionar os batimentos cardíacos de Gohan. - "É, não tem jeito! Tá morto!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. - "Verdade?! Você sabe dizer se ele está morto ou não?" - perguntou a menina, em dúvida.

"Mas é claro que sim! Você já tem seis anos, Chiko! Ainda não sabe?" - perguntou ele. A menina coçou a cabeça, tentando pensar, e respondeu, quase irritada. - "Claro que sei!" - enquanto isso, o garoto continuava inspecionando Gohan. - "Parece que não tem nada de valor com ele!"

"Maninho, olha só!" - exclamou a menina, ao notar algo na praia. Ao olhar, o garoto viu uma espada, e ele e a menina começaram a correr até ela. - "Que legal! Que legal!" - "Que incrível!" - assim que recolheu a espada, ele e sua irmã tiraram a varinha da espada.

O garoto começou a fazer movimentos com a espada, como se estivesse lutando com alguém. Assim que se viraram, ambos ficaram em choque quando deram de cara com o garoto acordado, com o mesmo olhar.

"Essa... espada... é minha!" - Gohan esclareceu, antes de cair no chão, totalmente fraco. - "Ah, ele morreu de novo!" - o garoto murmurou, enquanto ele e a menina olhavam para ele.

000

"Mas ele não tá ferido, não é?" - Gohan escutou uma voz, enquanto acordava lentamente. - "Tem razão!" - "Ele acordou!" - ele moveu a cabeça, e se encontrou com os dois garotos que avistara na praia. - "Que legal!" - o garoto exclamou, enquanto ele e sua irmã sorriam.

O garoto meio Saiyajin parecia confuso e perdido, enquanto olhava para as duas crianças. - "Esse é Rom, meu irmão! E eu sou Chiko! Qual é o seu nome?" - perguntou a menina, se dirigindo ao garoto. - "Meu nome é... Gohan!" - respondeu ele, num tom fraco.

"Quantos anos?" - "Eu tenho quatro!" - "Que legal! Você é menor que eu!" - exclamou Chiko, animada. Em seguida, Gohan se sentou sob a cama, e olhou ao redor. - "Onde... onde estou?" - "Está na nossa cabana!" - respondeu Rom, ficando de frente pra cama. - "Até que esse lugar não é tão ruim, não é? E de onde você veio?"

"Eu não sei! Acho que estava num dos desertos!" - Gohan murmurou, perdido em seus pensamentos. Enquanto isso, Rom tocou em algumas teclas de um piano, antes de bater a mão sob ela. - "Bom, não importa! Porque de agora em diante, vai ser nosso amigo!"

"O quê?!" - "Olha, difícil viver aqui, mas não vai chorar igual a Chiko, 'Mamãe, onde você está?'" - ao ouvir isso, Chiko ficou embaraçada, e se dirigiu a ele, revoltada. - "Ah, eu não choro mais!" - "Eu queria... " - antes que Gohan pudesse dizer algo, Chiko se dirigiu a ele.

"Escute, Gohan! De agora em diante, vai me chamar de irmã! Sinta-se em casa! Precisa se acostumar, porque nós, 'os órfãos', temos que nos ajudar uns aos outros!" - antes que o garoto voltasse a falar, Rom o interrompeu. - "O que você ia dizer? Se quer dizer alguma coisa, diga! Ninguém te proíbe!"

"Desculpem, mas faço muito tempo que não falo com as pessoas! Não consigo falar direito!" - explicou o garoto meio Saiyajin, com um sorriso nervoso. Com isso, os dois irmãos se entreolharam, e ergueram os ombros.

000

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar, próximo de um navio naufragado, um carro preto passava pela estrada. No meio do caminho, se encontrava uma cratera, os impedindo de passar com o carro. No entanto, eles passaram pela calçada de terra, e seguiram em frente.

000

"Houve um grande mar remoto a uns dois anos atrás! Foi uma desgraça que atingiu todo o povoado!" - explicou Rom, entusiasmado.

000

Enquanto isso, o mesmo carro passava pela mesma estrada, indo em direção a uma cidade destruída.

000

"Foi mesmo terrível!" - declamou Chiko, sem exaltações. - "Sabe, tem muita gente que não tem casa, assim como nós!" - explicou o garoto, num tom triste.

000

No fim, o carro começara a entrar na cidade, e dois rapazes de lá sorriram maliciosamente, quando avistaram um prédio central.

000

"Bom, mas a única coisa... " - antes que Gohan pudesse dizer algo, um assobio foi ouvido do lado de fora, atraindo olhares dos três. - "São aqueles caras de novo!" - Rom exclamou, e ele e sua irmã começaram a correr para se esconder.

"Quem são?" - perguntou o garoto, confuso. - "Ah, venha! Depressa!" - exclamou Chiko, se dirigindo a ele, e puxando-o e correndo com ele.

000

Do lado de fora, o carro estacionou em frente a casa, e todos começaram a sair de lá. - "Olha!" - "Vamos!" - exclamaram os dois homens, começando a entrar na casa. Chiko corria, subindo as escadas. Logo atrás, Gohan parou um pouco, e olhou para baixo, procurando olhar para eles. - "Rápido, senão eles te pegam!" - exclamou Rom, fazendo-o voltar a subir pelas escadas.

Assim que ele tinha sumido, os dois caras apareceram, e ficaram um de frente pro outro. - "Estão lá em cima!" - disse um deles, enquanto começavam a subir pelas escadas. Gohan parou um pouco, e os avistou vindo, antes de voltar a subir.

Quando chegou ao terraço, ele encontrou os dois irmãos segurando uma corda. - "Espera aqui! Eu vou levar a Chiko, e já volto!" - exclamou Rom, pouco antes de se lançar com a Chris, enquanto Gohan corria até a borda, e os observava descendo.

Assim que chegaram numa casa da árvore, ambos se viraram, e o viram cercado com os dois homens. - "Espere, garoto!" - exclamou um deles, começando a se aproximar dele. - "Não se mexa!" - murmurou o outro, ao perceber que ele estava na borda.

Com isso, Gohan começou a perder o equilíbrio, e quase caiu do terraço. Assim que olhou para frente, ele viu os dois homens cada vez mais perto dele. - "Eu disse pra não se mexer!" - disse um deles, num tom sombrio.

"Ele disse pra não se mexer!" - berrou o outro, quando começaram a ir pra cima do garoto meio Saiyajin. Da árvore, Chiko e Rom sobressaltaram, enquanto viam a cena. De alguma forma, Gohan conseguiu se desvencilhar dos homens, e correu para a borda, e saltou.

Para o choque dos homens e dos irmãos, o garoto saltou de uma altura considerada, até aterrizar na frente deles dois, e cair sentado. Um momento de silêncio rodeou o local, até Rom se dirigir para os dois homens. - "Vocês mereceram! Que legal! Vocês nunca vão pegar a gente, idiotas! Idiotas!"

"Vamos pegá-los!" - "Vamos!" - exclamaram os dois homens, voltando para as escadas. Enquanto os dois irmãos sorriam, Gohan olhou para baixo, em nervosismo. - "Esses caras vem aqui, uma vez por dia!" - explicou Rom, enquanto os dois homens saíam do prédio.

"Quem são?" - o garoto meio Saiyajin perguntou, confuso. - "São de algum orfanato! Eles pegam a gente, pra depois, nos levar para uma espécie de prisão!" - explicou o garoto. - "É ruim lá?" - "Um garoto que conseguiu fugir de lá, disse que sempre eram castigados! Eles apanhavam e ficavam sem comer!"

"E vai ter que ficar naquele lugar, a vida toda! Disso, eu sei!" - Chiko exaltou, sem rodeios. - "E eles te cortam as unhas todas as noites!" - Rom explicou, fazendo sua irmã menor tremular de medo. Do nada, um berro foi ouvido de baixo, atraindo os olhares dos garotos.

"Vamos! Não faça assim!" - exclamou um dos homens, puxando uma garota de uma cabana abandonada. - "Você tem que vir conosco!" - "Não!" - "Vamos! Entre aí nessa caminhonete! - "Me solta!" - berrou ela, enquanto chorava, e lutava para se libertar.

Do nada, um vulto passou pelo homem, e a garota sumiu do nada. Para o choque dele, um rapaz olhava para eles, enquanto a garota se escondia atrás dele e lhe fazia uma careta. Com isso, o homem rosnou, irritado.

"Pigero!" - Rom exclamou, ao reconhecer o rapaz. - "Ela não quer ir com vocês! Deixem ela em paz!" - exaltou, sem rodeios. - "Agora você vai ver! Você vai me pagar!" - exclamou o homem, começando a fazer golpes de karatê. Logo atrás, um dos homens grandes apareceu com um porrete, enquanto focava no garoto, que olhara para ele.

Nesse exato momento, o homem baixo começou a correr na direção dele, só para ser derrotado. Em seguida, o segundo homem começou a correr na direção dele, mas fora facilmente nocauteado por ele. No fim, veio o terceiro homem, que tentara golpeá-lo com um porrete. Mas o se desviou, e sobrevoou na direção dele, lhe dando um chute no rosto.

Com os três homens derrotados, ele e a garota começaram a correr dali. A mulher que observava tudo, ficou em choque. Do nada, ela começou a receber inúmeros golpes de pedras, enquanto ouvia as crianças berraram para eles todos se retirarem e se mandassem.

"Vão embora!" - Chiko exclamou. - "Nunca vão pegar a gente!" - Rom declamou, sem rodeios. - "Não!" - a mulher murmurou, tentando se proteger das pedrinhas. - "É isso aí!" - "Não façam isso! Chega! Vocês que estão em cima da árvore, desçam e venham com a gente! Se descerem, terão comida, roupas novas e boas casas!"

"É verdade?" - Chiko perguntou, em dúvidas. - "Não seja boba! É mentira!" - Rom respondeu, sem rodeios. - "Não precisamos disso! Vão embora daqui!" - exclamou Pigero, sem exaltações. - "Ah, então acham que vão continuar assim, pelo resto da vida?" - perguntou a moça, indignada.

"Não queremos que ajudem a gente! Queremos viver sozinhos!" - "Desçam já!" - berrou um dos homens, irritado. - "Por tanto, saíam daqui!" - concluiu o rapaz, irritado. Enquanto os três homens se juntavam, as outras crianças concordaram, e berraram para que eles saíssem. Derrotados, os quatro entraram no carro, e foram embora.

No fim, todos comemoraram, enquanto Rom e Gohan corriam para certificar de que eles realmente tinham ido embora. Em seguida, alguns que estavam nas árvores, desceram e ergueram os punhos, como vitória. Pigero também se juntou aos dois garotos, enquanto observava o carro se retirando, em imensa satisfação.

"Você é novo aqui?" - perguntou ele, se dirigindo a Gohan, que olhara para ele, surpreso. - "Encontramos ele, na beira do mar, depois da tempestade!" - Rom explicou, entusiasmado. - "O meu nome é Gohan! Muito prazer!" - disse o garoto, pouco antes de Chiko os empurrar, e se dirigir a Pigero. - "Sabe, ele ainda é muito pequeno! Precisa dar de comer para ele, de vez em quando!"

"Olha quem fala! Você também é pequena, não é?" - perguntou ele, num tom sarcástico e brincalhão. Com isso, Chiko fez uma careta boba, enquanto as outras crianças caíam na gargalhada. - "Bom, todos os órfãos devem ser bons amigos, esse é o nosso lema!" - declarou Pigero, e cumprimentou Gohan, com um aperto de mão.

000

Um tempo depois, Gohan brincava com os dois irmãos, enquanto explorava inúmeras brincadeiras divertidas com outras crianças, incluindo com o Pigero.

000

Numa cidade próxima dali, as pessoas viviam com suas vidas pacatas. Gohan se via caminhando dentro daquela multidão, - "Venha! Venha conferir! Frutas frescas e deliciosas!" - anunciou um homem, amostrando uma maçã, pouco antes de se dirigir ao garoto. - "Olhe só, garoto! Aproveite!" - e deu uma mordida na fruta. - "Deliciosa!"

Gohan começou a ficar com água na boca, e começou a ficar atordoado, até olhar pros lados, e começar a chorar e se ajoelhar no chão. - "O que foi garoto?" - perguntou o homem, ao vê-lo abraçando a barriga, e chorando de dor. - "O que foi, hã?"

Com isso, alguns donos da banca correram e ficaram ao redor dele. - "O que houve?" - "Doí muito!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin explicou, berrando e chorando. - "O que foi menino?" - perguntou uma mulher, também correndo na direção dele.

"Mas o que acontece com esse garoto?" - perguntou um dos homens, dentre a multidão. - "Eu estou passando mal!" - "Oh, meu Deus! O que que ele tem?" - perguntou uma das moças, preocupada.

Enquanto Gohan era atendido pelas pessoas, Rom apareceu, e acenou para que algumas crianças viessem, e passassem discretamente pelas barracas. Em seguida, cada um começou a pegar o máximo de comida possível, antes que os pegassem.

No entanto, um dos homens reparou uma das maçãs caídas no chão, e olhou para sua barraca, e percebeu que alguém estava roubando suas frutas. - "O quê?!" - ao verem que tinham sido descobertos, as duas crianças começaram a correr com as sacolas cheias, enquanto o homem corria atrás deles. - "Voltem aqui! Não fujam!"

Em seguida, a mulher também começou a correr em direção a sua barraca, enquanto Gohan corria para outra direção oposta, deixando as outras pessoas espantadas. - "Ah, mas que malandros! Esperem aí!" - berrou ela, enquanto corria atrás dos outros dois garotos. - "Não fujam!"

Gohan e as outras duas crianças corriam do homem, até pularem de um muro, deixando o homem irritado. - "Droga! Ladrões!" - gritou ele, enquanto os via correndo com o saco de comida.

Numa rua próxima, um homem falava com um policial, e começou a ir para o outro lado da rua. Rom encontrava-se dirigindo uma bicicleta, enquanto ele e um garoto atravessavam numa ponte, seguidos por Gohan e mais duas crianças, com o policial logo atrás deles cinco.

"Espere!" - berrou o policial, correndo atrás deles, indo até o centro da cidade. - "Não fujam! Onde vão, espertinhos?" - em seguida, eles dobraram ao outro lado da rua, e o policial os seguiu por lá, também. O garoto meio Saiyajin olhou para o policial, enquanto todos continuavam fugindo dele em suas bicicletas.

Eles dobraram na outra rua, onde se encontrava duas mulheres conversando. Quando o policial também dobrou esta mesma rua, uma rajada de vento fez o vestido delas levantarem, até um deles se desintegrar. - "Ai, meu vestido!" - berrou a mais jovem, enquanto as duas saíam correndo de lá.

Mas isso também fez com que o policial perdesse o controle e caísse do seu veículo, que atingira uma barraca próxima dali. Gohan e as outras crianças riram e comemoraram com aquilo. - "Vão me pagar! Vão me pagar!" - berrou o policial, enquanto pulava e pisoteava no chão, irritado.

"Não foi muito divertido?" - perguntou Rom, se dirigindo a ele. - "Foi!" - respondeu Gohan, enquanto os demais também riam e concordavam. - "Podemos viver sem os nossos pais!" - exclamou uma das crianças, sorrindo. - "É, sim!" - exclamou a menina, também animada.

"Tem toda razão! Vamos continuar felizes!" exclamou a quarta criança, empolgada. Do nada, a menina notou que o garoto meio Saiyajin estava um pouco triste. - "Mas o que foi?" - "Não foi nada!" - respondeu ele, voltando a sorrir para eles, enquanto seguiam pela estrada.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo determinadamente, pelo caminho da serpente. Dessa vez, ele conseguíra recuperar sua velocidade de antes, e corria num ritmo incrivelmente acelerado.

000

À noite, depois de comerem bastante, Gohan se encontrava deitado na mesma cama que os dois irmãos. O garoto olhou para eles, e começou a se retirar lentamente da cama. Ele se sentou e calçou suas botas, e lançou um último olhar neles, antes de pegar sua espada, e se dirigir até a porta.

000

Do lado de fora, Pigero estava acordado, sentado na árvore, observando o céu. Ele se lembrava da onda que atingira a cidade a alguns anos, e se firmou nessa lembrança, até ficar sério novamente. Do nada, ele olhou para baixo, e avistou Gohan saindo do prédio.

"O que foi? Vai ao banheiro?" - perguntou ele, quando o garoto olhou para ele, assustado. - "O que está fazendo aí?" - Gohan interrogou, com um sorriso. - "Eu estou de guarda! As pessoas nem sempre tem boas intenções! Às vezes, aparecem uns caras que invadem o nosso espaço, durante a noite!" - Pigero explicou, sem rodeios, antes de perguntar a ele.

"O que você quer? Você não vem ao banheiro, não é?" - em seguida, o rapaz começou a se levantar do galho de árvore, e descer no chão, em frente ao garoto. - "Eu quero que você saiba que eu não sou órfão! Tenho uma mãe e um avô! E quero voltar pra junto deles!" - explicou Gohan, com a voz meio trêmula.

Pigero deu uns passos pro lado, enquanto o observava. - "Então era isso? Você tem uma casa!" - uma voz exclamou por trás, atraindo os olhares do garoto meio Saiyajin. Para a surpresa dele, Rom, Chiko e algumas crianças estavam lá, e tinham ouvido tudo. Ao olhar ao redor, Gohan começou a ficar um pouco assustado por dentro.

"Me desculpem! Mas eu não podia falar!" - explicou ele, num tom nervoso. - "Não tem porque se desculpar!" - o rapaz explicou, com um leve sorriso, deixando-o surpreso, porém, confuso - "Finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão!" - Rom murmurou.

"E onde fica sua casa?" Pigero perguntou. - "É numa selva de bambus, próximo a um Templo Antigo das Crystal Gems, na montanha Paozu!" - explicou Gohan. - "Na montanha Paozu?! É muito longe daqui!"

"Você conhece?" - perguntou o garoto, surpreso. - "Conheço!" - "Pigero, me ensine o caminho, por favor?" - implorou ele. - "Tá legal! Amanhã, eu te ensino o caminho!" - exclamou o rapaz. - "Ai, muito obrigado!"

"Ei, sua mãe é legal? Não briga com você?" - perguntou um dos garotos. - "Hmm... acho que não! Ela é muito severa! Está sempre me mandando estudar!" - "Isso não importa, contanto que esteja vivo!" - Rom declarou, meio aliviado. - "É isso mesmo!" - exclamou Chiko, entusiasmada.

"Você vai pra escola?" - perguntou a menina, com um leve sorriso. - "Vou numa escola particular!" - Gohan respondeu. - "Gosta de estudar?" - Chiko novamente perguntou, com curiosidade. - "Tem coisas que eu gosto e outras que não!"

"É, ele tem toda razão! Eu não gosto nem um pouco de aula de Ginástica, nem de Matemática! Mas eu sou muito bom em desenho!" - exclamou um dos garotos, entusiasmado. - "Eu gosto de Ciências!" - Rom declarou, calmamente. - "Eu nunca fui pra escola!" - confessou a menina, descendo da sacada da janela.

"É verdade! O mar remoto veio antes de você poder ir pra escola, não é?" - declarou uma das crianças, lembrando desse detalhe. - "Então,... vocês querem ir pra escola?" - Pigero perguntou, surpreso com as declarações das crianças.

"Não importa muito que a gente diga, Pigero!" - respondeu Rom, meio nervoso. - "Podem ir a escola, estudar o que quiserem!" - "De jeito nenhum! Aquele lugar cheira a remédio!" - exclamou um dos garotos, num tom de voz enojado. - "É isso aí! Eu também não quero ir, amigos!" - o outro garoto concordou

"Conhecem bem o lugar, desde que fugiram!" - disse Rom, fazendo todos rirem. - "E o que vocês acham de levarmos Gohan de carro, até a montanha de Paozu?" - Pigero sugeriu, num tom incentivante. - "É, vamos!" - Chiko exclamou, fazendo as outras crianças comemorarem.

000

No dia seguinte, um dos garotos se via de guarda. - "Não tá vendo nada?" - Pigero perguntou, sob cautela. - "Não!" - respondeu ele, fazendo o rapaz olhar de volta pra estrada. - "Estão atrasados!"

Dentro da casa, Rom e Gohan se encontravam na janela. - "Será que desistiram?" - murmurou ele, fazendo o garoto meio Saiyajin olhar para ele, em choque. Depois de um tempo, o garoto avistou o carro se aproximando pela estrada. - "Eles vem vindo! Eles vem vindo!" - anunciou ele, fazendo o rapaz se levantar e saltar para trás do muro.

E mais uma vez, o carro parou em frente ao prédio, e os homens saíram de lá. Do nada, um deles levou um pedrada na cabeça, e em seguida, uma chuva de pedras veio em suas direções. - "Tomem isto! E isso!" - berrou a menina, lançando pedras com um estilingue.

Em seguida, as outras crianças também jogavam pedras em cima deles. - "Vão pagar por isso!" - berrou um deles, enquanto começavam a avançar em direção ao prédio. Assim que eles se afastaram, Pigero viu que aquele era o momento, e correu em direção do carro. Em seguida, ele abriu a porta, e tirou a mulher de lá, e entrou no carro e assobiou para eles.

Em seguida, todas as crianças de lá começaram a correr em direção ao veículo. - "Não fujam!" exclamou um dos homens, enquanto os viam entrando no carro. - "Vamos logo!" - o rapaz berrou, antes de ouvir um som de sirenes. - "Ah, não!" - murmurou ele, ao ver a polícia vindo.

"Desçam do carro!" - Pigero ordenou, após sair do carro. Com isso, as crianças se desesperaram, e começaram a correr, ao verem que os homens do orfanato não estavam sozinhos. - "Decidiu fugir, não é?" - perguntou um dos policiais, deixando-os em desespero.

Um a um, os policiais e os homens começaram a tentar agarrá-los. Gohan saltou a tempo de ser agarrado. Um dos garotos deu um chute duplo no rosto de um dos homens. Enquanto outros corriam e mordiam, Pigero socava alguns, em tentativa de fazê-los soltarem os garotos, até ser agarrado.

Vendo a situação extremamente feia, Gohan começou a pensar numa solução. - "Ai, me larga!" - berrou Chiko, lutando para se soltar. Ao vê-la enrascada, o garoto voou no direção do homem, e o acertou no centro do corpo, fazendo-o soltar a menina.

"Chiko... " - ele murmurou, ao vê-la desacordada, e olhou ao redor. - "Quieta!" - berrou um dos homens, segurando a menina e um garoto. Em certo ponto, dois policiais começaram a algemar Pigero, até este avistar Gohan vindo em sua direção. O garoto ergueu a sua espada, e acertou na corrente da algema, libertando o rapaz.

Com isso, os dois correram, enquanto os dois homens gemiam de medo. Ao olhar ao redor, ele viu que tinha muitos homens, e crianças capturadas e rendidas. Ele começou a envolver lembranças deles todos juntos com ele, enquanto tomava uma decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

Do nada, ele agarrou a mão de Gohan, e o puxou consigo. - "Vem comigo!" - "E os outros?!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin interrogou. - "Vamos, vem comigo!" - continuou ele, sem hesitar. Ao verem aquilo, as crianças começaram a berrar, e a chorar. - "Pigero!" - "Não!" - "Pigero!" - "Tá fugindo!"

Ao perceberem aquilo, um dos homens o avistaram, e começou a correr atrás deles. Em seguida, Pigero jogou Gohan em um dos carros, e começou a tentar ligá-lo. O homem começou a chegar perto deles, com um porrete, até cair no chão, no momento em que eles saíram em disparada.

"Pigero!" - Rom berrou, enquanto os viam indo a toda velocidade. Enquanto seguiam a toda velocidade, Gohan olhou para trás, e berrou para ele. - "Fuja!" - enquanto seguiam em frente, o garoto se desesperou ao ver uma cratera na estrada, até o carro saltar sobre este, e continuar na viagem.

000

Depois de meia hora longa de viagem, o carro deu uma deslizada num morro, e parou. Assim que saíram, Gohan começou a discutir com ele. - "Por quê?! Me diga, por que! Por que você fez isso?! Por quê?!" - no entanto, o rapaz se zangou, e o golpeou no rosto. O garoto meio Saiyajin gemeu de medo e de dor, enquanto Pigero explicava a situação. - "É a melhor saída pra eles!"

Gohan segurou seu rosto, enquanto rosnava e olhava para ele, com lágrimas surgindo de seus olhos. - "Todos eles são muito pequenos pra se transformarem em vândalos!" - declarou ele, enquanto lágrimas também escorriam de seus olhos. - "Não merecem esse tipo de vida!"

Em seguida, ele entrou no carro, e começando a ligar. Gohan pareceu entender a situação, enquanto Pigero declarava a ele, antes de virar o carro para a estrada. - "Gohan, você não é um garoto comum! Você é muito forte!"

"Você vai voltar pra lá?" - perguntou ele. - "Não! Se eu voltar lá, não vou encontrar mais ninguém! A gente se vê!" - concluiu o rapaz, começando a seguir pela estrada, com as suas lágrimas sobrevoando com o vento. - "Seja bonzinho com a sua mãe!"

"Traga eles, Pigero!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin exclamou, enquanto o via desaparecendo pela estrada. Em seguida, ele começou a subir pelo morro, e seguir rumo pela estrada das montanhas. Ele passou pelas corredeiras, e deslizou pelo abismo abaixo.

Gohan percorria a longas distâncias, com determinação e ânimo em seu rosto. Assim que passou pela floresta de bambus, ele parou e arquejou ao reencontrar sua casa. Ele sorria, enquanto suspirava de felicidade e de cansaço, ao mesmo tempo.

Dentro da casa, Chi Chi se arrumava, até bater e apoiar sua mão fortemente numa pilha de livros, fazendo uma folha pequena de papel voar. Ao perceber essa folha voando em direção de seu rosto, ela apanhou com a boca, enquanto se permanecia emocionalmente firme.

Gohan choramingava de felicidade, e começou a ir em direção de casa. Mas do nada, ele parou e seu sorriso caiu, quando começara a se lembrar do que os garotos que conhecera disseram. - _"E a sua mãe é legal com você?" - "Eu nunca fui pra escola!" - "Seja bonzinho com a sua mãe!"_

Enquanto Chi Chi se sentava na cadeira, olhando para uma foto de Goku e de seu filho, Gohan começou a dar alguns passos pra trás, enquanto chorava, e começou a correr de volta para a floresta de bambus.

Do nada, Chi Chi pressentiu uma energia, e olhou para a janela, diante da floresta de bambus. Gohan corria pela floresta, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele percorreu pelo mesmo caminho que seu pai percorrera quando criança, agora com um pequeno campo de flores.

Ao parar, uma leve chuva de pétalas sobrevoou sob ele, enquanto ele choramingava. Do nada, ele olhou para cima, e avistou Piccolo, que olhava friamente para ele. - "Qual é a sua missão, pequeno?" - perguntou ele, sem rodeios. - "Diga!"

Gohan olhava para ele, com determinação, e respondeu. - "Vencer os Saiyajins e as Gems! E salvar... " - em seguida, ele ficou de frente, e concluiu, num tom mais estoico do que nem mesmo Garnet jamais falara. -" ... a Terra!"

Vendo que o garoto aprendera muito durante esse tempo, Piccolo se garantiu que ele estava pronto para começar o treinamento. - "Vamos voltar!" - disse ele, e o garoto meio Saiyajin assentiu para ele.

000

No espaço, as quatro naves esféricas seguiam seu percurso pelo espaço, em que os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems se encontravam dormindo, aguardando sua chegada na Terra.

 **Não pude postar na semana passada, porque estava estudando para as provas. Eu não sei o nome dos personagens na versão original, portanto, se algum deles estiver errado, comentem, por favor. Estarei trabalhando no próximo capítulo. Espero que compreendam a demora...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16: Uma cidade sem futuro! Um longo caminho até a vitória**

 _Faltam seis meses, para que os Saiyajins e Gems, cheguem ao nosso planeta! Goku corre pelo caminho da serpente, do outro mundo, para encontrar o senhor Kaioh, e receber seu treinamento! As Crystal Gems, Tien Shinhan e os outros, reuniram-se na Torre de Korin, e começaram a treinar! Piccolo voltou a aparecer, diante de Gohan, para voltarem ao local do treinamento! Gohan já não pode ver sua mãe!_

"Diga, pequeno! Qual é a sua missão?" - "Vencer os Saiyajins e as Gems! E salvar a Terra!"

000

No deserto, Piccolo e Gohan se encontravam de frente, um para o outro. O silêncio rodeava sob eles, podendo ser ouvido somente o uivar do vento. - "Você não me via, a seis meses!" - Piccolo começou a façar, enquanto o garoto olhava para ele, em posição de ataque. - "Parece que já está um pouco melhor!"

Gohan tremulava um pouco, com nervosismo em seu olhar. - "Eu acho que já é hora de treiná-lo, adequadamente!" - em seguida, o Namekian se posicionou, e ordenou. - "Ataque!" - depois de conseguir impulso o suficiente para se lançar, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a voar na direção dele.

Ele tentava socar Piccolo, que se desviava facilmente de todos os golpes que o garoto dava. Em seguida, ele deu um golpe, que empurrou o menino para trás de uma pedra. - "Ataque!" - ordenou ele, atiçando ainda mais a fúria de Gohan, que vinha em sua direção.

Após tentar acertá-lo novamente, do nada, Piccolo desapareceu do nada, deixando o garoto pasmado. - "Não perca o inimigo de vista!" - explicou ele, aparecendo por trás, e empurrando o garoto para trás de uma outra rocha. - "Nunca o perca de vista!"

Gohan esfregava a cabeça, enquanto explicava a dificuldade em lutar. - "Eu não consigo seguí-lo com os olhos! É muito rápido!" - "Não precisa vê-lo! Deve senti-lo!" - o Namekian explicou, sem rodeios. O garoto começou a se levantar, enquanto ainda segurava a cabeça, e gemia de dor.

"É fácil falar! Mas a verdade, é que... " - antes que pudesse completar a frase, Piccolo atirou nele, fazendo-o cair no chão. - "Vamos! Deve começar a pensar no que você devia ter feito e depois, mexa-se!" - declamou ele, enquanto via o menino se levantar.

"Faltam apenas seis meses! Lutará comigo todo esse tempo, exceto quando estiver comendo ou dormindo! É melhor ficar preparado!" - "Mas se eu fizer isso, eu vou acabar morrendo!" - explicou Gohan, nervoso. - "Então terá que ser mais forte! Mais forte que eu, e mais forte que aqueles Saiyajins e Gems... que virão dentro de seis meses!"

Com isso dito, Piccolo começou a atacá-lo novamente, fazendo o garoto sair de seus pensamentos, e lutar para se esquivar dos seu ataques furtivos. No fim, ele o chutou, e Gohan aterrissou em uma rocha próxima. - "Ataque!" - com esse comando, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a dar inúmeros golpes, enquanto o Namekian os bloqueava.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo sem parar, e começava a se sentir um pouco cansado. Ele deu uma avistada ao longe, enquanto suspirava. - "Eu não consigo ver o final do caminho!" - murmurou o Saiyajin, antes de voltar a correr.

000

No Templo, na torre de Korin, ambos os guerreiros e as Crystal Gems estava dando um tempo, para recuperarem suas forças. Yarijobe comia uns lanches, isolado de todos. Yamcha se equilibrava com um dedo, enquanto várias borboletas voaram muito perto de seu rosto.

Tanto Krillin e Ametista lutavam um contra o outro. Chaos disparara um feixe, que destruíra algumas palmeiras dali. Pérola lutava junto com Rose Quartz, ambas usando suas espadas e ataques furtivos, sem machucar uma a outra. Garnet golpeava no ar, com suas manoplas pesadas. E no fim, Tien Shinhan usava sua técnica de se multiplicar.

Em seguida, Kami-Sama e Senhor Popo apareceram, fazendo Tien Shinhan voltar ao normal. - "Estou vendo que treinaram duro!" - exclamou Popo, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Krillin seguiu em direção a eles, seguido por Ametista logo atrás dele. - "Kami-Sama! Com todo respeito, mas... diga-nos quando fará o favor de nos treinar?" - Garnet desativou suas manoplas, e começou a seguir em direção a eles.

Rose e Pérola observaram aquilo e se entreolharam, antes de seguirem em direção a eles, também. Em seguida, Yamcha deu um salto e rodopiou no ar, antes de aterrissar sob o chão, e começou a se dirigir a Kami-Sama.

"É isso mesmo! Nós já estamos aqui a dois meses! E ainda não nos ensinou nada!" - "Dois meses?! Ah, pra nós Gems, isso só passou de uma ou duas semanas!" - Pérola murmurou, consigo mesma, enquanto o rapaz continuava falando.- "Queremos ser fortes, como Goku!"

"É queremos aprender as mesmas técnicas que ensinou a Goku!" - "É, nós já não estamos mais aguentando esperar!" - os dois menores exclamaram, enquanto Kami-Sama os observava friamente. - "Falam do mesmo treinamento de Goku?" - perguntou ele, tranquilamente.

Chaos sobrevoou para perto de Tien Shinhan, com intenção de ouvir algo mais. Kami-Sama começou a declarar num tom nervoso, enquanto os guerreiros olhavam para ele, friamente. - "Bem, eu... eu não ensinei... nada em especial a Goku!" - com essa revelação, eles tiveram um ataque de colapso, e caíram no chão.

Ametista gargalhava histericamente para aquilo, enquanto Rose e Pérola riam levemente, e Garnet permanecia firme e ajustando seus óculos. Com isso, Kami-Sama se retirava, enquanto gargalhava friamente.

"Escuta, o que ele quis dizer com isso?" -Yamcha perguntou, enquanto se dirigia ao Senhor Popo, ainda em choque. - "E não adiantou vir até aqui! Foi pura perda de tempo!" - exclamou Yarijobe, levemente indignado. - "Como assim?" - a Quartzo rosa perguntou, num tom calmo e confuso. - "Não faz a menor diferença se treinarmos na Terra ou aqui!"

"Eu fiz uma pergunta! Que tipo de treinamento fez a Goku? Vamos, diga!" - o rapaz interrogou novamente, quase irritado. No entanto, Popo permanecia quieto, sem falar nada. - "Tudo que nós queremos, é ficar mais fortes!" - "É, igualzinho ao nosso Goku! Não compreendem?!" - Krillin e Ametista exclamaram, impacientes.

"Para serem mais fortes, devem conhecer a si mesmos, e também ao inimigo!" - Senhor Popo explicou, sem rodeios. - "Se conseguirem, então, saberão o que fazer!" - ambos ficaram em silêncio, até Krillin o quebrar. - "Conhecer a nós mesmos, e também, ao inimigo!"

"Mentira! Não diga bobagens! Isso não faz nenhum sentido! Eu sei muito bem o quanto sou forte!" - Yamcha exclamou, irritado, até Pérola se dirigir a ele, e acalmá-lo. - "Não se estresse! Se ficar calmo, vamos ter que você tanto quer e procura!"

"Acham que isso é verdade? Vocês não se conhecem muito bem! Não sabem o quanto são frágeis?" Popo declarou, num tom calmo. - "O quê?! Disse que somos frágeis?!" - o rapaz interrogou, irritado, e empurrou levemente a Gem pálida pro lado, antes de ficar cara a cara com ele. - Quer uma prova?! Então, lute conosco!"

No entanto, Senhor Popo o empurrou pela ponta de seu nariz, o empurrando um pouco para trás. Yamcha segurava seu nariz, enquanto Krillin o observava em choque e Ametista ria baixinho, para aquela cena. - "Venham por aqui, todos vocês!" - exclamou ele, seguindo para dentro do templo, deixando os três em choque.

000

 _"Que lugar é este?"_ \- Yamcha perguntou, dentro de uma sala com um relógio no vácuo, cujas suas vozes ecoavam. - _"O passado, o presente e o futuro, se misturam neste lugar!"_ \- explicou Popo, enquanto guiava os guerreiros e as Crystal Gems dentro de uma das salas do templo. - _"Vocês devem viajar pelo tempo! Goku também treinou aqui!"_

Com essa revelação, todos, com exceção de Rose Quartz e de Garnet, ficaram em choque. - "O quê?! Ele treinou aqui?!" - o rapaz interrogou, em choque. - "Nossa! Isso parece ser demais!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, entusiasmada. Tien Shinhan sorria maliciosamente, antes de se dirigir a ele. - "Hm... parece interessante! Por que não vamos?"

"Vamos!" - com isso, todos estavam com determinações claras em seus rostos. Todos, exceto um. - "E eu não vou!" - Yarijobe declarou, deixando-os pasmados. - "Eu espero vocês aqui!" - com isso, ele se retirou, e começou a comer um lanche, enquanto os observava.

Com isso, Garnet teve um pressentimento, e se dirigiu a líder das Crystal Gems. - "Rose, eu recomendo que você também não vá conosco! Vai ser muito extremo demais, para você! E nós duas sabemos que você não conseguiu superar direito o que aconteceu a seis mil anos atrás, não é?"

Vendo que a Fusão tinha razão, Rose Quartz concordou, e seguiu em direção para um dos cantos da sala. Com isso, todos a observavam, em pleno silêncio e preocupação.

"Os que quiserem ir, entrem nesse círculo!" - Popo apontou, fazendo com que os guerreiros e as outras Crystal Gems andassem em direção ao círculo no chão. - "Fechem os olhos lentamente!" - declarou ele, enquanto ambos fechavam os olhos lentamente (apesar da Fusão Garnet está de óculos).

Do nada, um feixe lançado pelo relógio os atingiu e os envolveu numa aura esverdeada. No fim, todos que estavam no círculo desapareceram.

000

Ao abrirem os olhos, ambos se depararam numa cidade destruída, sem nenhuma alma sequer a vista. Do nada, um esqueleto com uma armadura caiu em frente a eles, deixando-os assustados (com exceção de Garnet). Em seguida, eles começaram a inspecionar mais de perto.

"Ele tem cauda!" - apontou Yamcha, em choque. - "Ele é um Saiyajin!" - exclamou Krillin, deixando Tien Shinhan pasmado. - "O quê?!" - enquanto olhava para o esqueleto, Pérola pôs a mão sob a boca, como se quisesse vomitar para aquilo. Lágrimas escorriam levemente de seus olhos, enquanto soluçava.

Enquanto andavam por toda aquela cidade deserta e sem vida, ambos se depararam com uma pilha de esqueletos com armaduras, em frente a uma fonte d'água. - "Isso é terrível!" - Yamcha lamentou. - "O que são todos esses esqueletos?" - Ametista perguntou, meio enojada.

"São os restos de uma grande batalha, Ametista!" - Krillin respondeu, ainda em choque. - "Tá parecendo que os habitantes deste planeta, gostam de lutar com muita crueldade!" - Tien Shinhan declamou, olhando ao redor. - "Mas nem sempre, vencem!"

"Isso é realmente terrível!" - a Gem pálida declarou, em tamanha tristeza. - "Concordo! Isso não está certo!" - Garnet afirmou, ajustando seus óculos. - "Então, nós não poderemos fazer mais nada por eles?" - a Gem menor perguntou, pasmada. - "Pois é o que parece, Ametista!"

"Isso é realmente emocionante!" - Yamcha exclamou, em determinação clara em seu olhar. - "Acho que eu vou testar a minha força neste lugar, com alguém mais forte!" - "Vamos!" - com isso, todos eles começaram a se retirar, para explorar ainda mais aquele lugar.

000

Em algum lugar, dois Saiyajins os observavam, e começaram a ler os níveis de luta dos invasores. - "O poder de luta dos sete ou oito, é de três mil e quatorze!" - "Nenhum deles é um bom oponente!" - "É melhor eliminá-los de uma vez! Vamos nos divertir um pouco!" - com isso tido, os dois desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

000

Enquanto isso, os guerreiros e as Crystal seguiam rumo pela outra parte daquele planeta. - "Não tem nenhuma alma viva nesse lugar!" - Tien Shinhan exclamou, enquanto olhava ao redor. - "Com certeza, ficaram com medo de nos enfrentar!" - "Yamcha sugeriu, enquanto olhava ao redor do lugar.

Em seguida, Chaos seguiu para um local. - "Se esse é realmente o planeta dos Saiyajins, precisamos ter cuidado!" - Krillin exaltou, com olhar cuidadoso. Garnet e Ametista assentiram, enquanto olhavam ao redor do lugar.

Enquanto todos inspecionavam, Pérola olhava em volta do lugar e pensava consigo mesmo, com um olhar afligido. - _"Não tem como este ser o planeta Vegeta! Só pode ser o primeiro planeta que eles habitavam! Ai, quem dera, eu pudesse me lembrar do nome dele!"_

Chaos inspecionava um buraco na parede, com um capacete e parte de uma armadura dentro. Para o choque dele, algo piscou dentro do capacete, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco. - "Tem razão, Krillin! Não vamos encontrar aqui! É melhor seguirmos em frente!" - a Fusão declarou, num tom estoico.

Com isso, Tien Shinhan se dirigiu ao menor, antes de seguir com os outros. - "Chaos, vamos!" - "Ah,... tá!" - exclamou Chaos, dando mais uma olhada no capacete. Do nada, o capacete começou a derreter, revelando um Saiyajin que olhava maliciosamente para ele.

Assustado, Chaos tentou escapar, mas fora agarrado por este. Do nada, os guerreiros e as Crystal Gems olharam para trás, sobressaltados, e avistaram o Saiyajin segurando o menor pela cabeça. - "Me ajuda, Tien Shin! Por favor!" - "Chaos, cuidado!"

Enquanto Chaos se balançava, em tentativa de se soltar, Tien Shinhan começou a equivocar sua técnica, até ser atingido por um outro Saiyajin. Yamcha e Ametista saltaram a tempo de serem atingidos também. Tien Shinhan foi lançado longe, enquanto os dois, Krillin e Pérola se protegiam da explosão, e olharam para ele.

"Tien Shin, por favor! Me ajuda! Me ajuda!" - Chaos berrava e choramingava, enquanto lutava para se soltar das mãos do Saiyajin que o segurava. Do nada, a cabeça dele começou sair um leve vapor, enquanto o Saiyajin o segurava. - "Chaos!" - Tien Shinhan exclamou em choque, ao ver a cena.

O Saiyajin gargalhava maliciosamente, enquanto o via gemendo de dor. Em seguida, este o jogou no ar, deixando Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Pérola e Ametista em choque, enquanto o viam ser jogado até um buraco no chão.

"Chaos!" - ambos exclamaram, enquanto olhavam em direção ao buraco. Eles olharam por todo o local, até ouvirem ele se chocar contra o chão.

Enquanto isso, a raiva crescia dentro de Tien Shinhan, que se virara para os dois Saiyajins. - "Gr... miserável!" - "E então, de quem é a vez, agora?" - perguntou um deles, num tom de voz sádico. - "Eu!" - berrou Tien Shinhan, avançando na direção deles.

"Tien Shinhan, tenha cuidado!" - Krillin exclamou e ergueu uma das mãos, enquanto Yamcha, Garnet, Ametista e Pérola o observavam, em choque total. Tien tentava acertar o Saiyajin que machucara Chaos, sem sucesso. No fim, o Saiyajin o atingiu no rosto, enquanto o outro o atingira pelas costas. Alarmado, Tien Shinhan tentou atingi-lo, mas este tinha se teletransportado para algum lugar.

Do nada, ele apareceu por trás, e o agarrou pelo pescoço e pela cabeça. - "Me mostre quem é! Se puder!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, enquanto Tien Shinhan lutava para se saltar. - "Aguente, Tien Shinhan!" - murmurou Yamcha, enquanto começava a equivocar uma esfera de energia em sua mão.

O Saiyajin começou a usar a mesma técnica que o outro usara no Chaos, no Tien Shinhan, enquanto o rapaz disparava sua esfera de energia na direção deles. Eles sorriram ao perceber que ele iria errar o alvo, mas Yamcha moveu a mão, enquanto controlava o movimento da esfera, e o movimentou na direção deles.

Ao perceber que aquela era sua chance, Tien Shinhan mordeu o braço do Saiyajin, e o golpeou no rosto com sua cabeça, e se retirou em seguida dali. No fim, a esfera atingiu o chão entre os dois Saiyajins, e os envolveu em uma explosão intensa.

"Ah, consegui!" - Yamcha exclamou, em sua posição de ataque. Assim que a poeira baixou, os dois Saiyajins estavam intactos, e seguindo em direção a eles. - "O que acha? Nem fez cócegas!" - perguntou um deles, se dirigindo ao outro, deixando o rapaz em choque.

"Cara, essa sua esfera nem adiantou em nada! Vai ter que praticar ainda mais!" - Ametista exclamou, num tom irônico. - "Então, você e a Pérola terão que fazer isso, juntas!" - Garnet anunciou, num tom estoico. - "Espere aí! Você quer dizer... " - antes que Pérola completasse a pergunta, a Fusão assentiu.

"Prontas?" - perguntou ela, enquanto as outras duas Gems assentiam, como resposta. Em seguida, Pérola e Ametista começaram a seguir em direção uma da outra, enquanto movimentavam seus corpos, de acordo com o ritmo. No fim, ambas seguraram-se nas mãos, e foram envoltas numa luz imensa.

Krillin, Yamcha e Tien Shinhan olhavam para aquilo, maravilhados, enquanto os Saiyajins olhavam em choque. Num fim, uma mulher grande com cabelos amarelados e encurtados, de pele levemente acinzentada e com dois pares de braços apareceu diante deles.

Em seguida, a nova Fusão de Pérola e de Ametista, Opal, juntarou suas armas, e formou um arco gigante. - "Nossa, isso é novo! Vamos ver o que isso daqui faz!" - murmurou ela, num tom suave, porém, rude.

"Juntos!" - Tien ordenou, se posicionando para disparar novamente em direção a eles. Yamcha disparou sua esfera novamente. Krillin também disparou uma onda Kamehameha neles. Garnet apontou suas manoplas e as atirou na direção deles. E no fim, Opal preparou seu arco, e uma flecha se formou nele. E quase que imediatamente, ela disparou a flecha de luz na direção deles.

Ambos os disparos dos cinco atingiram os Saiyajins, e os envolveu numa explosão super intensiva. Enquanto a explosão e poeira diminuía, ambos estavam em suas posições de ataque, esperando que aquilo tudo tivesse dado certo. Em seguida, eles se dirigiram para um buraco em que os dois Saiyajins estavam, e avistaram lá dentro.

"Parece que agora, acabamos com eles!" - exclamou Yamcha, com um sorriso vitorioso. - "Eram caras muito maus!" - murmurou Tien Shinhan, como resposta. - "Pelo visto, parece que acabamos com eles!" - exclamou Opal, num tom calmo e cético. - _"Chaos, sua morte foi vingada!_ " - pensou ele, rosnando silenciosamente.

Do nada, umas risadas malignas foram ouvidas de cima, atraindo os olhares de Tien Shinhan. Yamcha olhava ao redor, em choque, enquanto também ouvia as risadas. Krillin gemia de medo, enquanto olhava ao redor. A Fusão alta olhava com determinação, e em leve choque. E no fim, Garnet olhava ao redor com essa mesma expressão.

Krillin se afastava do buraco, enquanto os quatro maiores permaneciam em defesa. Do nada, um dos Saiyajins sobrevoou do buraco, e se teletransportou. - "Ele desapareceu!" - Tien exclamou, surpreso. - "Atenção! Todos tomem cuidado! Pois, nunca se sabe onde ele pode está!" - Garnet anunciou, em posição de defesa.

Com esse comando, os demais também ficaram em defesa total. Do nada, Krillin sentiu sua perna sendo puxada pra baixo. - "Krillin!" - exclamou Opal, correndo na direção dele. Ela conseguiu agarrar a mão dele, mas este deslizou e sua voz sumiu, a medida que sumia.

Em seguida, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan e Garnet correram até o buraco, e olharam lá por baixo. - "Krillin!" - exclamaram os três, preocupados. Em seguida, a Fusão alta se levantou e se dirigiu a eles. - "E o que faremos agora? Descemos até lá, e o resgatamos?"

"Não podemos acabar com eles!" - Tien Shin exclamou, enquanto Yamcha olhava para cima, ao redor do lugar. - "Pra onde foram, aqueles assassinos?" - perguntou ele, enfatizado. Do nada, uns sons de golpes foram ouvidos por baixo do buraco, e os quatro se agacharam para verem melhor.

Os gritos de Krillin e as risadas dos Saiyajins podiam ser ouvidas de lá. - "Krillin?!" - ambos interrogaram, enquanto espiavam pelo buraco. Os gritos dele podiam ser ouvidos, dentre os golpes e os risos dos Saiyajins. - "Krillin!" - berraram os quatro, novamente, preocupados.

"Temos que ir lá, ajudá-lo!" - Garnet murmurou, e os dois guerreiros e a Fusão começaram a ir na frente dela. - "Vamos ajudá-lo!" - "Sim, vamos!" - antes que pudessem chegar ao buraco maior, um terremoto surgiu, e uma explosão esverdeada surgiu do buraco, e ambos viram Krillin sendo lançado pro alto.

Do nada, o Saiyajin se teletransportou no alto, e o golpeou fortemente pelas costas. - "Krillin!" - Yamcha, Tien e Opal exclamaram, em choque. No momento exato em que ele caia de volta pro buraco, a Fusão alta puxou um chicote de sua pedra no centro, e o agarrou a tempo.

Antes que pudesse puxá-lo para cima, o Saiyajin disparou na direção dela, fazendo soltar o chicote e saltar para longe da esfera. Com isso, o menor voltou a cair, em direção dos escombros.

 _"Eu vou lutar, mesmo que acabem com minha vida!"_ \- Tien Shinhan pensava, enquanto ele, Yamcha e as duas Gems olhavam para o buraco. De repente, o Saiyajin se teletransportou em frente a eles, fazendo-os recuarem um pouco para trás. - "É assim que eu gosto! Senão, não teria graça!"

Em seguida, o segundo Saiyajin apareceu e se teletransportou ao lado do outro, para a surpresa destes. - "Ele ainda está vivo?" - Opal perguntou, pasmada, enquanto o Saiyajin falava. - "É, temos que eliminá-los! Quem será o terceiro?"

"O quê?!" - Yamcha murmurou, enquanto ativava uma esfera de energia em sua mão. - "Mas antes Shorty, nós mostraremos as tumbas de vocês!" - com isso, os dois Saiyajins se teletransportaram. Com isso, a esfera de energia da mão do rapaz se dissipou. As risadas dos dois podiam ser ouvidas, enquanto os quatro olhavam para o buraco.

000

Os quatro se encontravam no subsolo, em frente aos dois Saiyajins. - "Essa vai ser a batalha definitiva!" - Yamcha exclamou, enquanto se preparavam. - "É, vocês vão pagar caro pelo que fizeram com nossos amigos!" - Opal berrou, em tamanha raiva e serenidade.

"Se preparem! Eu estou pronto!" - declarou Tien Shinhan, se posicionando para atacá-los. Yamcha, Garnet e Opal também se prepararam para o ataque. Os dois Saiyajins também se posicionaram para o ataque.

Tien começou a usar sua técnica de se multiplicar, enquanto Yamcha aumentava sua esfera de energia. Garnet ativava e aumentava suas manoplas, enquanto a Fusão alta retirava seu arco, e criava uma flecha de luz super intensiva.

Os dois Saiyajins se mantiveram em guarda, enquanto os clones de Tien Shin se espalhavam, ao redor deles. Assim como o original, os clones começaram a ativar a técnica de disparo, Yamcha lançara e controlava sua mega esfera de energia, Garnet se posicionou para disparar as manoplas pesadas e Opal estava com a flecha de luz grossa o suficiente para disparar.

Assim que o rapaz lançara a mega esfera de energia na direção dos dois Saiyajins, estes voaram e começaram a fugir, com a esfera logo atrás. Yamcha controlava a esfera, em tentativa de acertá-los. No entanto, quando ela chegou mais perto do concreto, o teto começou a desabar na direção deles.

Os dois Saiyajins golpeavam os pedaços que caíam em sua direção. Em certo ponto, um deles foi atingido por um pedaço grande de concreto, que envolveu tudo numa pilha de poeira intensiva.

Em seguida, Yamcha começou a mover sua bola de esfera para o outro lado, fazendo-a seguir em direção a pilha de concreto que o Saiyajin estava, e uma grande explosão foi envolvida naquele lugar. Em seguida, Garnet, Tien Shinhan e a Fusão alta desativaram suas técnicas, enquanto eles e o rapaz olhavam para o resultado da explosão.

Enquanto a poeira abaixava, os clones de Tien Shinhan voltaram para si, e este suspirou. Yamcha se jogou no chão, para recuperar o fôlego. Garnet colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura e sorriu levemente, enquanto Opal suspirava de alívio, antes de se deformar, e voltar a ser duas Gems normais.

O silêncio voltou a rodear de frente para a cratera, até Yamcha começar a declamar. - "Esses malditos monstros infernais tem uma força incrível!" - "Concordo!" - Ametista exclamou, em choque. - "É, mas nós vencemos essa luta!" - Tien concordou, enquanto também suspirava.

"Eu não diria isso!" - Garnet exclamou, enquanto olhava para cima. - "Como assim, Garnet?" - Pérola perguntou, pasmada. Do nada, o lugar voltou a tremer, e os dois Saiyajins emergiram, e agarraram os dois rapazes. Cada um deles cinco começaram a receber golpes e disparos de feixes horríveis, que começaram a se sucumbir a tudo aquilo.

000

Depois de tudo ficar escuro, ambos abriram os olhos, e se encontraram de frente para o relógio, na sala do templo. Ambos se depararam com Yarijobe, Senhor Popo e Kami-Sama, que os encaravam. Yamcha tocou em si mesmo, e murmurou pasmado. - "Estamos vivos!"

Tanto ele, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Chaos e as Crystal Gems estavam lá, vivos. - "Nós estamos bem!" - Tien Shinhan murmurou, enquanto ele e Chaos se entreolhavam, animados. - "Nós estamos vivos! Eles nos salvaram!" - Krillin exclamou, entusiasmado. - "Bem... pra falar a verdade... !"

Antes que Garnet pudessem responder, Yarijobe respondeu de forma irônica e grossa. - "Mas é claro que sim! Vocês ficaram parados aí, nesse círculo, o tempo todo!" - nenhum deles tinham compreendido aquilo, até Popo começar a explicar a eles.

"Suas mentes é que viajaram pelo tempo! Kami-Sama lhes deu a oportunidade de passarem por uma experiência desse tipo!" - em seguida, Kami-Sama assentiu como resposta. - "Então, nós duas nos fundimos fora de nossas mentes?" - Pérola perguntou a Garnet, apontando para si e para a Ametista.

"Vocês se fundiram? Mas isso foi incrível! Eu queria poder ter visto!" - Rose exaltou, emocionada. -"Ah, Rose! Você teria ficado orgulhosa de ver a nossa nova Fusão!" - comentou Ametista, com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto.

Enquanto ela explicava, Yarijobe começou a se dirigir ao menor. - "Krillin, como se saiu com os Saiyajins?" - com isso, Krillin ficou nervoso, e olhou para o Yamcha, Tien Shinhan e Garnet, antes de grunhir bruscamente consigo mesmo.

"O que foi? Por que não responde?" - perguntou Yarijobe, estranhando aquilo tudo. O silêncio rodeou em volta deles, até Kami-Sama começar a explicar a eles. - "Os Saiyajins com os quais lutaram, são os mais fracos!"

 _"Mas se estes eram os Saiyajins mais fracos, por que eles nos derrotaram tão facilmente?"_ \- a Gem pálida pensou, agonizada, antes de continuar o ouvindo falar e explicar. - "Os quem vêem para a Terra com as duas outras Gems, não se comparam a eles! Porque são invencíveis!"

Com essa revelação, os guerreiros e as Crystal Gems ficaram pasmados de horror. - "São mais fortes?" - Yamcha perguntou, em choque, e Kami-Sama assentiu como resposta. Ambos ficaram quietos e nervosos, até ele quebrar o silêncio novamente.

"No que estão pensando? Querem desistir?" - ao ouvirem isso, ambos começaram a pensar um pouco. Todos tinham determinação se formando em seus olhares. Em seguida, o rapaz sorriu, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Excelente!"_

"Vou lutar e vou vencer!" - Tien Shinhan declarou, determinado. - "É claro, Tien Shin!" - Chaos concordou, animado. - "Podem contar conosco!" - Garnet afirmou, em referência a Rubi e Safira. - "Nós também vamos!" - Rose exaltou, seguida pela acenação de Pérola. - "Ah, eu também!" - Krillin concordou, pouco antes de Ametista saltar em cima dele e gritar com os punhos pro alto. - "Vamos todos lutar, juntos!"

Kami-Sama e Senhor Popo se entreolharam, enquanto viam todos se auto incentivando. - "Treinarei aqui, uns seis meses que faltam, pra vencermos os Saiyajins e as Gems! E você? Querem vir comigo?" - declarou Yamcha, se dirigindo aos outros.

"Sim!" - "Estamos juntos nessa, 100%, Yamcha!" - os dois menores exclamaram, entusiasmados. Enquanto isso, Yarijobe pegou outra embalagem de lanches, só para ver que esta estava vazia. Então, ele a amassou, e jogou fogo, em total desgosto.

000

Em algum lugar da planície, ao entardecer do sol, Piccolo e Gohan continuavam treinando, e lutando um contra o outro. Gohan corria para se esquivar de seus golpes, até parar em frente a uma pedra. - "Garotinho, essa é a sua defesa!" - o Namekian exclamou, pouco antes de partir uma rocha, por engano. Com isso, o garoto saltou, fugindo de seu próximo ataque.

Assim que ele aterrissou no chão, Gohan começou a olhar em volta do lugar, até Piccolo se teletransportar por trás, e o lançar para longe. - "Concentre-se mais! Porque se não fizer isso, eu vou acabar com você, fedelho!"

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava correndo pelo caminho da serpente, suspirando de total cansaço.

000

No espaço, as quatro cápsulas seguiam viagem, em direção a Terra. Dentro delas, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems se encontravam descansando dentro delas.

 _O poder dos Saiyajins e das Gems é aterrador! O destino, logo, irá se cumprir!_

 **Demorei um pouco, por causa das provas. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo novinho em folha para vocês. E também tivemos a primeira aparição da fusão de Ametista e de Pérola, a Opal (que na minha fanfic, será a primeira aparição dessa fusão). Eu espero que tenham gostado e comentem.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: O final do caminho da serpente! É o Sr. Kaioh?**

 _Os guerreiros mais fortes do universo, os Saiyajins e as Gems, estão cada vez mais próximos da Terra!_

"Ai, que cansaço! Onde é que esse caminho vai parar? É interminável! Eu nem consigo ver o final! Se continuar assim, vai passar um ano, e eu não encontrar o Senhor Kaioh!"

"Lutará comigo todo esse tempo, exceto quando estiver comendo ou dormindo! É melhor ficar preparado!" - "Mas se for assim, eu vou morrer na mesma hora!" - "Então, você deve ser mais forte! Mais forte que eu, mais forte que os Saiyajins e Gems! Eles vão chegar dentro de seis meses!"

000

Em algum lugar da planície, numa clareira totalmente escura, uma nave esférica abandonada se encontrava lá, piscando inúmeras vezes. Dentro dela, podia-se encontrar o botão central, emitindo uma espécie de comando.

000

Gohan avançava na direção de Piccolo, que bloqueava todos os ataques que o garoto lhe lançava. - "Você quer morrer?!" - berrou o Namekian, após dar um golpe, e arremessá-lo contra o chão. O garoto meio Saiyajin se sentou e segurou sua cabeça, enquanto gemia de dor.

"Doeu muito!" - murmurou ele, enquanto Piccolo se aproximava dele. - "Nunca esqueça que seu adversário deseja matá-lo, pirralho!" - "Isso eu sei, Piccolo!" - em seguida, a expressão de dor de Gohan se transformou em determinada, e ele saltou muito acima dele.

"Consegui! Viu?" - berrou o garoto, enquanto pairava alto, e olhava para baixo. Do nada, o Namekian sobrevoou para muito acima dele, e começou a declamar. - "Isso é o máximo que consegue saltar?" - em seguida, ele desceu na direção de Gohan, e o golpeou fortemente na cabeça, fazendo-o cair de volta pro chão.

"Esse menino parece feito de mola!" - murmurou Piccolo, enquanto o observava cair.

000

No outro mundo, Goku se rastejava pelo caminho da serpente, totalmente cansado. Ele suspirava, enquanto se encontrava numa trilha interminável e fina.

000

À noite, Gohan se encontrava dormindo dentre as folhas. Ele começou a se encontrar numa pilha de frutas silvestres e de vegetais. Ao recolher uma das frutas, do nada, a imagem se dissipou para o mesmo Saiyajin que o capturara a algum tempo atrás.

Apavorado, ele se esperneou, enquanto se lembrava de vê-lo torturar seu pai e duas das Crystal Gems. - _"Kakarot, acho que chegou a sua hora! E dessas Gems também!"_ \- exclamou Raditz, enquanto ouvia seu irmão silvar de dor.

 _"Morra, Kakarot!" - "Não!"_ \- tanto ele, e Ametista berraram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o garoto se acordar do meio da noite. Gohan se encontrava apavorado e choramingando, enquanto se encontrava perdido também. - "O quê?!"

Ele resolveu caminhar um pouco, para refrescar a mente, quando parou e avistou a lua cheia no céu. Desta vez, ele estava se controlando facilmente com aquilo tudo que estava sentindo por dentro. - "Não... machuque o meu pai e as Gems!" - berrou ele, enquanto cerrava seus punhos.

"Papai! Crystal Gems!" - enquanto murmurava e choramingava, a mesma aura vermelha começou a envolvê-lo, fazendo Piccolo acordar, e ir na direção dele. - "O menino... " - murmurou ele, enquanto o procurava.

000

Perto dali, a mesma cápsula emitia uma espécie de comando, apesar de estar meio danificada. - _"Acorda, Kakarot!"_ \- repetiu ela, inúmeras vezes, enquanto piscava.

000

Após pousar no meio do nada, Piccolo olhou ao redor, e encontrou a espada de Gohan, jogada no chão. Do nada, uma sombra escura apareceu por trás, e Piccolo entreolhou, sem se mover. Gohan estava tomado pelo ódio e pela raiva, e olhava para ele.

"Qual é o problema, pirralho?" - perguntou ele, sem rodeios. No entanto, o garoto escutou uma espécie de voz, vindo de algum lugar. - _"Acorda, Kakarot!"_ \- enquanto suspirava, o Namekian ficou de frente para ele, e esperou alguma reação do garoto.

 _"Acorda, Kakarot!"_ \- com esse comando, Gohan saltou na direção de Piccolo, como um animal selvagem. Mas este conseguiu se desviar a tempo. O garoto meio Saiyajin conseguiu se lançar na direção dele, e começou a atacá-lo inúmeras vezes. - "O que deu nesse menino?!" - perguntou Piccolo, enquanto bloqueava os ataques do garoto.

Ele conseguiu atingi-lo duas vezes, mas o garoto não hesitou e voltou a atacá-lo. O Namekian disparou na direção dele, mas Gohan conseguiu se desviar, sem bobear. Ambos subiram para cima de uma montanha, e se encararam, antes do garoto se lançar lentamente na direção dele.

Piccolo conseguiu se desviar, sem nenhuma dificuldade, até perceber que o menino havia lhe feito um pequeno corte em seu rosto. Enquanto Gohan corria para longe dele, o Namekian ordenou, antes de disparar na direção dele. - "Volte!"

Gohan conseguiu se desviar do tiro, e continuou correndo. - "O que está acontecendo com ele?" - murmurou Piccolo, enquanto continuava voando atrás dele, tentando entender a situação. Em seguida, ele foi envolto numa aura azul, e procriou novamente o seu clone, e ambos partiram para direções diferentes.

000

No fim, ele e Gohan pararam e ficaram de frente um para o outro. O garoto olhou para trás, e viu o clone de Piccolo atrás dele, e se encontrou encurralado. - "Não tem como escapar, pirralho!" - exclamou ele, sem rodeios. O garoto meio Saiyajin deu um passo para trás, e se deparou com um precipício sem fim.

"Qual é o problema? Lute!" - ordenou o Namekian, fazendo o garoto olhar para ele e para o clone. No entanto, ele saltou acima deles, fazendo os dois dispararem na direção dele, mas este conseguiu se desviar a tempo. Em seguida, ele voltou a lutar friamente com ele, até Piccolo avistar algo estranho no garoto.

Assim que se afastou, ele pode perceber que a sua cauda havia crescido novamente. - "O quê?! Você tem cauda?" - berrou o clone, em choque. Tanto Piccolo e Gohan trocavam golpes um com o outro, até o clone se juntar à luta, e ser atingido também.

"Já faz seis meses, que cortei essa cauda!" - murmurou o Namekian, enquanto ele e seu clone viam o garoto pousar na frente deles. - "E ela voltou a crescer! Isso quer dizer que... impossível!" - exclamou ele, enquanto olhava para trás, e avistara a mesma lua cheia por trás dele e de seu clone.

Ambos se viam em choque, enquanto se lembravam do garoto se transformando num monstro, e destruindo tudo em seu caminho. - "Não pode ser!" - murmurou ele, sem perceber que o garoto estava se preparando para atacá-los por trás.

Quando perceberão, ambos foram derrotados, e Piccolo voltou a se juntar com seu clone, formando um só novamente. - "Raio miserável!" - murmurou ele, enquanto via o menino saltar para cima dele. No entanto, ele equivocou uma outra técnica, e disparou nele, o eletrocutando levemente.

Porém, o garoto começou a resistir, e olhou firmemente para a lua cheia. Dessa vez, sob sua própria vontade, Gohan começou a se transformar novamente no mesmo monstro que Piccolo enfrentara a seis meses.

Após a transformação ser concluída, o macaco gigante conseguiu se libertar da técnica do Namekian, deixando-o em choque. - "O quê?! Como pode?" - murmurou ele, enquanto o garoto assoprava uma bola de ki m direção ao abismo.

Com isso, a montanha começou a tremer, e do nada, começou a sair lava pelos lados. Piccolo assistia aquilo no ar, completamente nervoso. Ao olhar para o outro lado, ele viu o monstro saltando muito acima dele, quase o atingido.

"Ele vai acabar me matando, se eu não fizer nada para detê-lo!" - murmurou ele, enquanto ativava sua outra técnica em sua mão. - "Desapareça!" - e em seguida, ele disparou na direção da lua. No entanto, o disparo passou direto sob a lua, sem lhe causar nenhum efeito.

Do nada, a lua começou a piscar inúmeras vezes, antes de voltar a ficar instável. - "Maldição!" - exclamou o Namekian, ao perceber que a lua era falsa. - "De onde vem essa lua?!"

000

Enquanto isso, na ilha pequena, mestre Kami gargalhava, com mais algumas vozes consigo. - "Saúde!" - além dele, Bulma, Oolong e a tartaruga estavam lá, enquanto tomavam bebidas. Sob a mesa em que eles estavam ao redor, se encontravam as Sete Esferas do Dragão (incluindo a que estava no chapéu de Gohan).

"Enfim, conseguimos reunir as esferas! Com a ajuda delas, podemos ressuscitar Goku!" - "Acho que a gente merece um descanso!" - exclamou o porco, antes de Bulma se dirigir a ele. - "Só temos que esperar a chegada daqueles horríveis Saiyajins e das Gems!"

"Mas o Goku é descendente dos Saiyajins! Porque foi enviado numa estranha nave do planeta Vegeta, quando ainda era um bebê! Ah, e as nossas Crystal Gems são descendentes dessas Gems de Homeworld, também!" - Oolong lembrou, com o canudo na boca.

Em seguida, Kami seguiu em direção a janela, enquanto Bulma berrava com o porco. - "Quê?! Mas de jeito nenhum! Eles podem ter nascido lá,... " - assim que se acalmou, ela continuou falando, preocupada. - "Mas agora, são uns autênticos terráqueos, não é mestre Kami?"

No entanto, ela estranhou aquele silêncio, até ele falar com eles, num tom nervoso. - "É claro! É claro que sim!" - com isso, os dois continuavam confusos, até Bulma seguir em direção a ele. - "O que foi, mestre?"

"É lua cheia!" - respondeu ele, enquanto ela também olhava direto para o céu, também. - "É verdade!" - "Fazia tanto tempo que não víamos lua cheia!" - "Essa lua, eh... " - concluiu mestre Kami, antes do silêncio voltar a rodeá-los.

000

Enquanto isso, Gohan continuava assoprando bolas de ki em direção de Piccolo, que se desviava com muita facilidade. A bola passou por algumas rochas empilhadas, destruindo-as em linha reta. O macaco destruía inúmeras montanhas ao redor, enquanto tentava acertá-lo.

"Não pense que vai escapar, pirralho!" - berrou o Namekia, após ativar sua técnica, e disparar na direção do garoto. No entanto, o garoto conseguiu segurar firmemente com a mão, até esmagar aquele disparo, sem nenhum problema.

"Ah, sem dúvida, tem sangue de Saiyajin!" - murmurou Piccolo, enquanto o macaco gigante rosnava. - _"Não posso lutar com um Saiyajin com seus poderes!"_ \- ele pensou, enquanto o monstro começava a seguir em direção a ele.

Ele começou a saltar sob as montanhas, até conseguir escapar de ser agarrado pelo garoto. No entanto, num momento de distração, Gohan conseguiu agarrá-lo. - "Me solta! Me solta!" - berrou ele, enquanto o macaco gigante o erguia e o jogara contra uma montanha.

Em seguida, o macaco o esmagou, e começou a se retirar dali. Piccolo ergueu a cabeça, enquanto via que o garoto tinha ido para uma outra montanha, e se jogou de lá. Então, ele começou a voar em direção a ele.

Durante a queda, Gohan começou a assoprar bolas de ki, enquanto o Namekian se protegia dos escombros. - "Maldição! Esse menino, se continuar assim, vai acabar destruindo toda a Terra!"

Assim que aterrissou no chão, o macaco gigante começou a rugir pro alto. Enquanto se protegia, Piccolo reparou uma luz, vindo por trás do garoto, que esmagava uma parte da montanha.

Ele sobrevoou discretamente até lá, até avistar algo sob os escombros. - "O que é isso?" - uma espécie de nave esférica lançava uma espécie de luz, enquanto dava um comando de voz. - _"Acorda, Kakarot!"_

Enquanto Gohan continuava destruindo a montanha, Piccolo ouviu novamente o comando de voz daquela nave estranha. - _"Acorda, Kakarot!"_ \- "Ora, essa... essa imagem da lua vem dessa nave!" - concluiu ele, após ver a sombra do macaco sob a lua.

"Por meio dela, Goku foi enviado para a Terra, quando era menino!" - em seguida, ele começou a ativar sua outra técnica. Logo atrás, o macaco gigante olhou para trás, e começou a seguir em direção a ele.

"Isso vai ser o seu fim!" - exclamou o Namekian, após perceber que o garoto estava atrás de si. Antes que o monstro pudesse agarrá-lo, Piccolo e desviou, e disparou em direção a nave esférica. Com isso, a nave explodiu, fazendo com que o holograma da lua desaparecesse lentamente.

Com isso, o macaco começou a diminuir de tamanho, até se tornar novamente num garoto inofensivo, e apagar novamente. Piccolo ficou de frente para ele, e segurou a sua cauda. - "Eu sinto muito!" - murmurou ele, enquanto o via dormindo. Ele hesitou um pouco, antes de arrancar a cauda mais uma vez.

 _"Sem dúvida, eu vou ter que minar todo o seu potencial, pirralho!"_ \- e em seguida, ele jogou a cauda sob o chão. - "Está causando muitos problemas, Gohan!" - concluiu ele, enquanto continuava olhando friamente para ele.

000

No outro mundo, Goku parou um pouco, após rastejar sob o chão, até olhar para o resto do caminho da serpente. E para sua surpresa, ele pareceu ter encontrado o fim do caminho. - "É a cauda!" - exclamou ele, ao ver que havia finalmente conseguido. - "Consegui! Até que enfim, cheguei!"

Em seguida, ele deslizou sob o resto do caminho, como uma espécie de escorregador. Ele gargalhava, até passar pela cauda, e pular sob as nuvens. Após quase voltar a cair, Goku segurou na borda da cauda. No entanto, ele reparou algo estranho ao redor do lugar.

"Não tem nada?!" - perguntou o Saiyajin, em frustração. Em seguida, ele começou a subir, e pousou sob o caminho da serpente, e começou a olhar ao redor. - "Não pode ser verdade!" - murmurou ele, até olhar para cima, e avistar um planeta acima do lugar.

"O que será aquilo?" - após checar melhor, ele entendeu o que era aquilo. - "É isso! Com certeza, é lá que o Senhor Kaioh deve está!" - após conseguir impulso, ele saltou em direção daquele planeta. Assim que chegara um pouco perto, ele começou a inspecionar aquele planeta, detalhe por detalhe.

"Ah, eu tinha razão! Tem uma casa!" - Goku concluiu, até sentir algo o puxar com muita força. - "Não!" - e começou a cair em direção ao planeta do Senhor Kaioh. - "O que que isso?! O que que isso?!" - e caiu no chão, totalmente preso no gramado.

Ele começou a fazer muita força pra se levantar do chão. - "Mas... qual é problema desse lugar?!" - "Droga!... " - rosnou ele, enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. - "É incrível! Tem um super poder de atração que impede que eu me mexa!" - após dizer isso, Goku voltou a ficar preso no chão novamente.

"Eu não consigo levantar! O meu corpo tá tão pesado, que até parece chumbo!" - ele novamente fez força, até conseguir ficar de pé. - "Finalmente! Eu... eu consegui chegar até aqui!" - grunhiu ele, fazendo um esforço para conseguir se mover.

"... Eu preciso ver... o Senhor Kaioh! Ah, droga de lugar! Um pouco mais! Um pouco mais!" - assim que parou um pouco, ele olhou ao redor, até avistar uma árvore que ficava ao lado de um armazém. - "Antes de vê-lo, acho que eu vou comer alguma coisa!" - com isso dito, Goku começou a seguir em direção a árvore, com muito esforço para se mexer.

Assim que parou, ele deu uma olhada nas frutas, antes de tentar subir na árvore. Apesar de tanto esforço para conseguir se segurar, e caiu sentado e se jogar no chão. Ao fazer isso, ele se deparou com um macaco normal, que olhava friamente para ele.

"Nossa, Senhor Kaioh? Eh... você é o Senhor Kaioh?" - perguntou o Saiyajin, surpreso. Ao invés de responder, o macaco saltitou algumas vezes, enquanto urrava. Goku se levantou, enquanto continuava olhando para o macaco, e pensou. - _"Não parece, mas ele deve ser bem forte!"_

Em seguida, ele se moveu bruscamente, e começou a murmurar para ele. - "Oi! Meu nome é Goku! Por favor, treine-me!" - no entanto, o macaco continuou olhando para ele, sem mover um músculo, enquanto ouvia o estômago dele roncar.

Com isso, o Saiyajin deu uma risada nervosa.- "Eh, Senhor Kaioh, eu posso comer uma maçã, antes do nosso treino começar?" - em seguida, o macaco urrou e saltou novamente, antes de subir pela árvore. - "Nossa, que habilidade, Senhor Kaioh! É incrível! Conseguiu subir na árvore, fácil, fácil!" - exclamou Goku, impressionado.

Em seguida, o macaco pegou uma maçã, fazendo o rapaz ficar com água na boca. E então, ele soltou a maçã, que começou a cair em direção ao chão. Antes que Goku pudesse pegá-la, a fruta passou no chão como uma bala, e causou um leve estrondo abaixo do Saiyajin.

Ao olhar para baixo, ele viu que a maçã havia passado direto pelo chão, lhe formando um pequeno buraco. - "Eh... Senhor Kaioh! Eh,... jogue outra maçã, por favor? Dessa vez, eu vou conseguir pegar!" - o silêncio tomou conta, até o macaco pegar outra maçã, e olhou para ele. - "Vai, pode soltar quando quiser!"

Com esse pedido, o macaco novamente soltou a maçã, que caiu rapidamente. Goku conseguiu agarrá-la, mas acabou caindo junto com ela, no chão. Entretanto, ele conseguiu se manter firme, e começou a se levantar, com a maçã em suas mãos. - "Eu... eu peguei! Eu peguei!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, pouco antes de dar uma mordida.

Enquanto mastigava, o macaco desceu da árvore, e ficou de frente para ele. Assim que terminou, Goku começou a se dirigir a ele, implorando. - "Por favor, Senhor Kaioh! Me ensine as artes marciais! Eu lhe suplico!" - o silêncio voltou a rodear ao redor deles, até o macaco começar a erguer as mãos.

Ele começou a urrar e a balançar pros lados. - "Isso faz parte do treinamento?" - perguntou o Saiyajin, meio confuso, enquanto olhava para o macaco. - "Quer que eu faça a mesma coisa, certo?" - repetiu ele. Como o animal não tinha respondido, então Goku começou a imitá-lo, também.

Enquanto seguia o macaco, o rapaz fazia um esforço para conseguir se mover do lugar. - "Nossa, é muito difícil fazer isso! Senhor Kaioh, o que que tem nesse chão aqui? Eu me sinto tão pesado!" - como o macaco não tinha respondido, o Saiyajin teve que continuar imitando-o, apesar do tremendo esforço para se mexer.

"O que é que está fazendo?" - perguntou uma voz, fazendo-o parar. - "O quê?" - interrogou Goku, confuso. Ao olhar para o lado, ele avistou uma figura, parecida com um besouro, e usava uma roupa preta.

 _Esse homem tão estranho... será, por acaso, o verdadeiro Senhor Kaioh? E quando vai começar o treinamento de Goku?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18: Domine a força da gravidade! Agarre Bubbles**

 _Faltam só cinco meses, para os Saiyajins e Gems chegarem a Terra! Eles planejam conquistá-la! Enquanto isso, Goku finalmente chega ao planeta do Senhor Kaioh!_

"É ali!" - "Nossa! Esse treinamento é difícil mesmo!"

000

O macaco continuava balançando pros lados, enquanto a figura se encontrava dentro de sua casa, até ver algo pela janela. Ele encontrava Goku seguindo o macaco, imitando-o. -"Mas o que está fazendo? Pode me dizer?" - perguntou a figura, fazendo o rapaz parar, e atraindo o olhar dele.

O Saiyajin olhou para ele, surpreso. - "Mas... como, eh... quem é você, hein?" - Goku perguntou, em choque. A figura deu uma leve risada, antes de começar a falar. - "Quer saber quem eu sou? Bem, eu sou... " - do nada, ele começou a sentir algo nas costas, e se virou para coçá-la.

"Ai, que coceira! Ah, quase que eu caio... caio... caio... " - assim que terminou, ele se apresentou formalmente para ele. - "Sou o Senhor Kaioh!" - "O quê?!" - Goku berrou, em choque, enquanto olhava para ele, e para o macaco. - "Então, eh... quem é ele?"

"O meu mascote! Chama-se Bubbles!" - respondeu Senhor Kaioh, enquanto observava Bubbles balançar e uivar pros lados, com um leve sorriso. Com isso, o Saiyajin começou a se sentir envergonhado pela confusão, enquanto ria nervosamente. - "Agora, eu entendi! Eu achei que ele estava completamente louco!"

"Poi eu acho que o louco, é você!" - "A propósito,... não achou a minha apresentação bastante engraçada?" - perguntou ele, num tom brincalhão. - "Pode rir! Não tenha medo!" - com isso dito, Goku ficara confuso com aquilo. - "Do que está falando?" - perguntou ele, deixando o Senhor Kaioh sem palavras.

"Você deve ter ficado tão assustado, que nem me escutou! Não adianta! Você é um distraído! Bom, deixa pra lá! Eu conto uma das minhas piadas! Presta atenção!" - exclamou ele, com uma risada nervosa.

O silêncio tomou conta ao redor deles, até o Senhor Kaioh começar a imitar um som de um telefone e um outro som de atender este mesmo telefone. - "Alô, quem está falando? Alô?" - ele suspirou, antes de finalizar. - "Acho que falei com um mudo!" - e começou a rir consigo mesmo.

Goku ficou quieto, sem sequer poder ter entendido a tal piada, pelo seu olhar. - "Eu estive magnífico!" - Kaioh ria e murmurava consigo mesmo. - "O quê?! Como é que é?!" - perguntou o rapaz, atraindo o olhar de desgosto e frustração do Senhor Kaioh.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Explique-se!" - exclamou ele, após quase perder a paciência. Goku ficou quieto por alguns segundos, até voltar a atenção e cumprimentá-lo. - "Ah, bom! Eu só queria que fizesse o favor de me treinar, Senhor Kaioh!"

"Treinar você?! Ah, vai embora daqui! Aqueles que tem a honra de escutar uma das minhas grandes piadas e não riem,... gr... não servem pra nada! Não treino esse tipo de gente!" - rosnou ele, se virando pra trás, chateado. Ao entender a situação, o Saiyajin começou a rir descontroladamente.

"Mas que engraçado! Ninguém sabe contar uma piada como o senhor!" - exclamou ele, antes de voltar a gargalhar. - "O senhor é o melhor do mundo!" - ao ouvir essa bajulação, Senhor Kaioh se virou para ele, com um leve sorriso. - "Sério? Vejo que é devagar, para entender piadas!"

"Então vai me treinar, Senhor Kaioh?" - Goku perguntou, quase sem fôlego. Kaioh começou a fazer um breve suspense, antes de responder. - "Treinar você?... Sim, acho que posso fazer isso!" - com essa resposta, o Saiyajin ficou animado. - "Fala sério!" - "Porém... " - rosnou ele, deixando-o atento.

"Você tem que passar pela prova, antes!" - exclamou Senhor Kaioh, num tom suspenso. - "Basta fazer rir, o Ás das piadas, o Grande Senhor Kaioh, inventando um trocadilho!" - "O quê?! Eu tenho que bolar um trocadilho?!" - exclamou o rapaz, em choque.

Kaioh deu uma leve risada fria, enquanto o via com os braços cruzados, e com um olhar de frustração. - "Tem medo?! Se eu não der risada, você não passa na prova!" - Goku permanecia quieto, pensando, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta do lugar. - "Então, acha que consegue?"

Goku se esforçava para pensar em um trocadilho, enquanto o silêncio voltava a tomar conta ao redor. - "Estou vendo que é impossível! Então desista, e vai embora daqui!" - exclamou o Senhor Kaioh, o deixando mais nervoso ainda.

"Uma... estrela... estralada!" - o Saiyajin exclamou, em determinação. - "'Uma estrela estralada'?!" - Kaioh gaguejava, até começar a rir consigo mesmo. O Saiyajin sorriu levemente, ao perceber que ele estava rindo, e se lembrou de outra. - "Tem mais uma!... Uma placa implacável!"

Com isso, Senhor Kaioh continuava rindo. - "Uma calça descalça!" - com essa, ele voltou a rir descontroladamente. - "O senhor riu! O Senhor Kaioh acabou dando risada!" - exclamou Goku, animado. Kaioh ria descontroladamente, enquanto o rapaz repetia o primeiro trocadilho. - "Uma estrela estralada!"

Assim que terminara de gargalhar descontroladamente, Senhor Kaioh se levantou, e enxugou as lágrimas, de tanto rir. - "Mas que sujeito danado! Você é profissional!" - exclamou ele, com uma expressão de desgosto, antes de ficar de frente para ele. - "Tudo bem! Eu treino você! Ensino tudo que quiser... sobre as melhores piadas!"

Com isso, o sorriso do rapaz caiu em choque e frustração, pois não era o que ele esperava. - "Eu não preciso aprender piadas! É melhor me ensinar artes marciais!" - murmurou ele, para a irritação do Senhor Kaioh. - "Quer aprender artes marciais?! Devia ter falado logo!"

Em seguida, ele entrou em posição de ataque. - "Muito bem! Vamos ver se você é forte! Quero ver o quanto você aguenta! Então, prepare-se!" - com isso dito, Goku também entrou em posição de ataque, mas sentiu algo estranho.

"O que foi?" - Senhor Kaioh perguntou, ainda em posição de ataque. - "Bom, é uma coisa muito estranha! Eu não consigo me mexer! O meu corpo está muito pesado!" - respondeu o Saiyajin, móvel.

"De onde você vêm? Da Terra?" - perguntou Kaioh, surpreso. - "É, da Terra, sim!" - afirmou Goku, sem rodeios. - "É por isso, é difícil de mexer! Mesmo sendo pequeno, este planeta tem uma força de gravidade muito grande! Acho que é dez vezes mais forte que o seu planeta! Isso significa que seu peso aumenta dez vezes mais do que o normal!"

Ao compreender a situação, Goku ficou pasmado. Senhor Kaioh chegou mais perto, e se dirigiu a ele, e lhe deu uma ordem. - "Vamos ver... dê um salto mais alto que puder!" - "Tá! Tá certo!" - com isso dito, o Saiyajin começou a saltar pro alto. Ele balançou os braços como se fosse voar, antes de cair com toda velocidade no chão.

Felizmente, ele caiu sob os dois pés, e se sentou no chão, frustrado. - "Ah, não consigo! Não consigo! Isso é o mais alto que dá pra saltar!" - exclamou ele, a ponto de chorar. Senhor Kaioh o observava, enquanto pensava.

 _"Seu corpo pesa dez vezes mais! Ele dá um salto dessa altura! Não é normal! Enfim, chegou alguém que vale a pena!"_

 **Alguns minutos depois...**

"Muito bem, vamos começar a treinar! Antes de mais nada, quanto tempo pensa em ficar aqui?" - perguntou Senhor Kaioh. - "Eu não sei, Senhor Kaioh! Não sei quantos dias, estive correndo pelo caminho da serpente!" - respondeu Goku, antes de continuar, num tom determinado.

"Mas não acho que tenha muito tempo, sabe? Parece que uns seres chamados Saiyajins estão vindo ao nosso planeta com duas Gems, para destruírem ele, totalmente! Por isso, eu quero que me treine, até eles chegarem! Não importa se for muito ou pouco tempo!"

"Mas esses Saiyajins e Gems são seres terríveis! Não tem dó de nada! Vejamos... " - murmurou Senhor Kaioh, surpreso e horrorizado, antes de pensar e assentir. - "Vejamos... !" - em seguida, ele moveu suas antenas pra frente.

"Vamos descobrir quando os Saiyajins e essas Gems vão chegar ao planeta Terra!" - então, ele começou a monitorar uma espécie de imagem, do espaço sideral. Após vasculhar, ele encontrara quatro naves esféricas se movendo próximos de um outro planeta.

"É verdade! Os Saiyajins e as Gems estão cruzando o espaço!" - murmurou ele, enquanto os encontravam dormindo em suas respectivas naves. - "Eles vão chegar na Terra, em uns cento e cinquenta e oito dias! É o que eu acho!"

"Isso é incrível! Sabe mesmo, quando eles vão chegar?! É igual as previsões do futuro da Garnet!" - exclamou Goku, fascinado. Em seguida, Kaioh se virou para ele, e começou a explicar. - "Sim! Essas antenas são muito práticas! São melhores que as parabólicas!" - exclamou ele, começando a rir.

Ao perceber que Goku não estava rindo com ele, ele se virou, e continuou. - "Acho que eu vou lhe ensinar artes marciais!" - rosnou ele, e em seguida, o Saiyajin começou a gargalhar. - "Muito boa!" - exclamou ele, atraindo os olhares do Senhor Kaioh. - "Sério?"

Em seguida, o rapaz ficou com uma expressão séria e confusa. - "Mas o senhor disse que faltam só cento e cinquenta e oito dias pros Saiyajins e Gems chegarem na Terra?!" - "Tudo bem! Cento e cinquenta e oito dias são o bastante!" - exclamou Kaioh, consigo mesmo.

"É?" - perguntou Goku, surpreso. - "Treinar cento e cinquenta e oito dias neste planeta, é o mesmo que treinar na Terra, por alguns milhares de anos!" - "Verdade?" - "Mas... " - Senhor Kaioh cortou, deixando-o atento.

"Mesmo treinando nesse planeta, não quer dizer que possa derrotar os Saiyajins e as Gems! Estou dizendo que eles são extremamente fortes! Não tem comparação! Sinceramente, eles são mais poderosos que eu!"

"O quê?! Eles são mais poderosos do que o senhor?" - interrogou o Saiyajin, em choque. - "Exatamente! Isso significa, que vai ser impossível você derrotar os Saiyajins e Gems! A menos que seja mais forte do que eu, ficou claro?" - declarou Kaioh, sem rodeios.

Com isso, Goku ficou em choque. O silêncio tomou conta, até o Senhor Kaioh o quebrar. - "E agora, o que acha de começarmos?" - com isso dito, ele olhou para outra direção, e exclamou. - "Venha, Bubbles! Aproxime-se!"

Em seguida, o macaco Bubbles seguiu em direção a eles, com os braços pra cima. O rapaz olhou para ele, até Bubbles parar ao lado do Senhor Kaioh. - "Primeiro, você tem que dominar a gravidade que existe neste planeta! Tente agarrar o Bubbles! Você tem que ser um pouco mais ágil, senão, não vai poder continuar!"

"Tá bom! Tá legal! Vamos lá!" - exclamou Goku, começando a se preparar. Em seguida, Kaioh se dirigiu ao macaco, e ordenou. - "Bubbles, corra o mais rápido que puder!" - com isso dito, Bubbles começou a correr sob as duas patas. Então, Goku começou a correr atrás dele, com muita dificuldade.

"Ei, espera aí!" - grunhiu o Saiyajin, lutando para ficar de pé. Senhor Kaioh os observava, enquanto achava graça da cena. Bubbles corria livremente, enquanto Goku o perseguia, tentando lutar contra a gravidade do planeta. - "Espera!"

"Ah, droga! Meu corpo está muito pesado!" - rosnou ele, antes de cair, quase cansado. - "Droga! Muito bem! Tá legal!" - em seguida, ele abaixou a camisa laranja. - "Agora, você vai ver!" - e começou a remover a sua outra camisa azul, com muita dificuldade. Quando conseguiu, ele a jogou no chão, e ela aprofundou um pouco.

Senhor Kaioh ficou surpreso, ao vê aquilo. - "Ah, agora eu vou mostrar, que posso te pegar!" - exclamou Goku, se sentando, e começando a remover suas botas, fazendo muita força para isso. Assim que conseguiu remover uma delas, ele a soltou no chão, e ela também se aprofundou um pouco.

"Então, já tinha o equipamento especial, pra começar o treinamento, hã?" - murmurou Kaioh, enquanto o observava de longe, removendo algumas outras coisas. Assim que terminou, Goku sorriu maliciosamente, após se sentir um pouco mais leve. - "Agora eu me sinto bem mais rápido, Bubbles!"

Ao parar e olhar para trás, Bubbles viu o Saiyajin, correndo a quase toda velocidade, em sua direção. Com isso, ele começou a apressar os seus passos também. - "Você vai ver só!" - exclamou Goku, o seguindo. Ambos seguiam um atrás do outro, em velocidades diferentes. - "Espera!"

No fim, ele se encontrava quase perto do macaco. - "Espera aí! Espera aí!" - assim que aproximou um pouco mais, o Saiyajin lhe estendeu suas mãos para agarrá-lo. - "Tá legal! Você é meu!" - mas para a sua frustração, Bubbles apressou um pouco mais nos seus passos, fazendo-o quase cair.

Após se afastar mais um pouco, o macaco parou, e saltou para ele. Em seguida, Goku se jogou no chão, enquanto o observava, surpreso. - "Impossível! Eu não acredito!" - Em seguida, Senhor Kaioh começou a se dirigir a ele, rindo da cena. - "O que você achou?"

"Esse carinha é muito rápido!" - exclamou o rapaz, antes de voltar a olhar para Bubbles. - "Eu não sei como pegar ele!" - "Se não consegue, vai embora!" - enfatizou Kaioh, atraindo os olhares do Saiyajin.

Do nada, um ruído alto foi ouvido, e Goku direcionou seu olhar pro seu estômago. - "Oh, é que... na verdade, eu não como nada, desde que estive com a Princesa Serpente!" - murmurou ele, consigo mesmo, antes de se dirigir ao Senhor Kaioh. - "Eh,... vem cá! Me desculpe, mas, será que pode arrumar nada pra eu comer?"

Com isso, Senhor Kaioh ficou em choque, para com aquele pedido. - "Tudo bem! Certo! É raro que os mortos, como você, tenham fome!"

000

Um tempo depois, Goku se encontrava comendo, alvoroçadamente, enquanto Bubbles comia uma banana. Kaioh segurava uma bandeja de bolinhos de arroz, enquanto observava Goku comendo, em choque. Em seguida, ele bebeu um gole inteiro de um vaso d'água, e voltou a farra da comilança novamente.

"Oh, ei, que tal ser um pouco mais educado?" - indagou Senhor Kaioh, indignado. O Saiyajin tomou um olhar para ele, ainda comendo, e exclamou de boca cheia. - "Uma panela empalada!" - ao ouvir isso, Kaioh começou a rir, descontroladamente. - "Uma panela empalada!"

Do nada, ele voltou a ficar sério e irritado. - "Onde está a graça?" - murmurou ele, consigo mesmo. No fim, Goku se encontrava satisfeito. - "Ah, como eu comi! Nem liguei pro gosto! Só quis saber de encher o bucho!" - concluiu ele, rindo levemente e batendo na sua barriga.

"Eu tenho impressão que esse rapaz não tem muito respeito por nada! Trata-se de um grosso!" - murmurou Senhor Kaioh, consigo mesmo, enquanto o observava. - "A propósito, Senhor Kaioh, eu não acredito que não se aborreça no planeta tão pequeno! O que que rola por aqui?" - perguntou o rapaz, curioso.

Entretanto, Kaioh se virou, e deu uma leve risada fria. - "Você é muito jovem! Existe muita coisa interessante neste planeta! Se você observar com atenção! Por exemplo; Contar quantos ciprestes cresceram, contemplar o céu, fazer competições!"

"E... o meu último passatempo, é... dirigir automóveis!" - concluiu ele, mostrando seu carro vermelho, e dando uma volta rápida ao redor do planeta. Goku suspirou, em compreensão. - "Você tem que agarrar o Bubbles! Senão, nunca vou lhe ensinar artes marciais, nem se ficar aqui para sempre!"

"Tá legal! Eu vou tentar!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, se posicionando novamente. - "Vamos lá!" - com isso dito, ele começou a correr em direção do macaco. - "Ah, espera!" - exclamou Kaioh, fazendo-o parar, e olhar para ele. - "Vista de novo a roupa, e as botas pesadas! Pode ser?"

"O quê?!" - interrogou Goku, em choque. - "Assim, vai ser mais eficaz!" - explicou ele, sem rodeios. - "Tá, mas se eu vestir de novo, vai ficar bem mais difícil correr neste planeta!" - "Vou lhe dizer uma coisa! A gravidade do planeta que os Saiyajins habitavam era quase igual a esta! Eles treinaram pesado, por aquele lugar!"

Com essa revelação, Goku ficou em choque. Provavelmente, este era um dos detalhes que seu irmão, Raditz, ou até mesmo a Pérola, esqueceram ou se recusaram a lhe dizer. - "Ficou claro, rapaz? O segredo dos poderosos Saiyajins?" - continuou Senhor Kaioh, e antes de se retirar, ele anunciou. - "Mas isso não é tudo!"

"Os Saiyajins são guerreiros por natureza! E as Gems são tiranas por obrigação! E este é o verdadeiro problema!" - Goku ficou quieto por alguns segundos, até sua expressão surpresa mudar para determinada. - "Ah, não tem nenhum problema! Eu sou um Saiyajin!" - exclamou ele, começando a correr.

"O quê?!" - interrogou o Senhor Kaioh, ao ouvir essa afirmação. O rapaz havia falado sobre os Saiyajins e as Gems que viriam para a Terra, mas ele não tinha falado que ele também era um Saiyajim.

000

Na Terra, Gohan continuava sendo treinado por Piccolo, com toda a sua força e determinação. Em um dos movimentos, o garotinho conseguiu lhe dar um soco, e aterrizou no chão. O Namekian mudou sua expressão de bravo para orgulhoso. - "Bom golpe!"

E em seguida, ele lhe devolveu o soco, com toda a força. - "Mas não deixe de atacar!" - após isso, o garoto foi lançado até a um riacho. Felizmente, o garoto meio Saiyajin se segurou em uma pedra, onde Piccolo se encontrava. - "Piccolo! Me ajude, por favor!" - pediu ele, estendendo a mão.

Apesar de quase não conseguir, Piccolo conseguiu puxá-lo para cima da pedra. Assim que o ergueu, ele falou uma lição de batalha, antes de atacá-lo com golpes no estômago. - "Não se comporte como um menino mimado!" - e o jogou de volta no riacho.

Felizmente, ele foi arrastado até a outra margem, e se segurou firmemente. - "Parece que este pirralho só consegue ter acesso ao seu poder secreto, quando vê a lua cheia!" - murmurou o Namekian, consigo mesmo.

000

À noite, na montanha mais alta da planície, Gohan se encontrava em frente a fogueira. Ele estava todo ralado, e machucado, e um pouco resfriado. Piccolo o observava, sadicamente, e deu uma leve risada. - "Estou vendo que deixou de ser chorão, nesses últimos seis meses!"

O garoto gaguejou um pouco, antes de falar. - "Escuta, Piccolo! Há muito tempo, você lutou contra o meu pai e as Crystal Gems, não foi?" - ao ouvir essa pergunta, o Namekian olhou pro espaço, antes de responder. - "Sim, e ainda a luta não terminou!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

"Depois que eu acabar com os Saiyajins e com as Gems, eu vou atrás do seu pai e das outras Gems também!" - concluiu ele, num tom frio. Gohan sorriu levemente, antes de falar novamente. - "Isso foi antigamente, Piccolo! Porque o meu pai e a tia Rose me disseram, que quando você renasceu, deixou de ser uma pessoa tão má, como era antes!"

Ao ouvir isso, o Namekian rosnou consigo mesmo, enquanto o menino continuava falando. - "Eu também acho isso! Mesmo que meu pai, minha mãe e as outras Gems tenham medo de você!" - no fim, Piccolo começou a rosnar para ele. - "Ah, cala sua boca, e deixe de dizer bobagem!"

Com isso, o Gohan deu um salto pra trás, assustado com a bronca. - "Vai dormir! A aula de amanhã vai ser mais difícil!" - "Tá, tá!" - respondeu ele, num tom meio irônico e assustado.

000

Mais tarde, o garoto se encontrava dormindo, tranquilamente. Enquanto isso, Piccolo se encontrava sentado, e murmurando consigo mesmo. - "Insolente!"

000

 ** _Três semanas se passaram, num piscar de olhos!_**

"O gosto do Shumai é... " - Kaioh exclamou, enquanto comia e experimentava. - "... saboroso! Saboroso! Satisfeitíssimo!" - e em seguida, ele deu uma gargalhada daquelas. - "Que engraçado!" - ao olhar, ele percebeu que estava sozinho. - "Ninguém ouviu a piada?"

000

Bubbles corria, enquanto Goku corria atrás dele, com menos dificuldade que já tivera antes. - "Ah, espera!" - exclamou ele, seguindo o macaco. - "Volta aqui! Espera! Espera!" - em seguida, Senhor Kaioh segurou uma bandeja de arroz, e começou a chamar a atenção do Saiyajin.

"Não quer comer arroz arossado?" - no entanto, não pareceu ter surtido algum efeito. - "Devagar!" - e ele ficou sem palavras, enquanto os via sumir pelo horizonte. Com isso, ele começou a comer todo o arroz, para não ter que ficar muito bravo.

"Volta aqui!" - berrou o Saiyajin, correndo atrás de Bubbles, insistentemente. O macaco deu uma volta completa numa árvore, enquanto Goku passava direto. - "Espera!" - enquanto corria, Bubbles encontrou uma banana caída no chão, e correu em direção a ela.

Ao vê aquela oportunidade, o Saiyajin sorriu, e começou a saltar em direção a ele. - "Agora!" - mas do nada, o macaco conseguiu sair dali a tempo, fazendo-o bater o rosto no chão. Goku esfregou seu nariz, antes de voltar a correr atrás dele, irritado.

Após terminar de comer, Bubbles jogou a casca de banana no chão. Ironicamente, Goku pisou nela, e escorregou, batendo a cara no chão novamente. O macaco saltitava para ele, achando graça da cena. - "Eu te pego!" - rosnou o rapaz, enquanto olhava para ele, com o rosto levemente arranhado.

Bubbles subiu no telhado do armazém, e saltitava, atiçando a fúria do Saiyajin, que também começou a subir. - "Droga! Tá legal!" - rosnou ele. Do outro lado, Senhor Kaioh se encontrava limpando o carro, e avistou Bubbles pulando em cima do telhado.

"Estão se empenhando bastante!" - murmurou ele, ignorando a pisada do macaco em sua cabeça. Até Goku lhe dar um pisão na cabeça. - "Ei! Ei! Ei!" - berrou ele, tentando bronqueá-los, enquanto segurava sua cabeça. - "Olha onde você pisa!"

No entanto, o Saiyajin o ignorou, e continuou. - "Esse rapaz não tem um mínimo respeito!" - enquanto isso, o rapaz continuava correndo atrás de Bubbles. Quando começou a chegar um pouco mais perto, ele estendeu-lhe as mãos para agarrá-lo.

Mas Bubbles saltou a tempo, fazendo Goku se dar de cara numa árvore. Ao ouvir a risada do macaco vindo de cima da árvore, ele começou a subir em cima dela. Percebendo que o Saiyajin estava indo atrás dele, Bubbles começou a subir rapidamente pela árvore.

Despercebidamente, Goku segurou num galho fino, e começou a cair de lá, e bater as costas no chão. O macaco urrava, enquanto balançava os braços, em vitória. - "Esse macaco orelhudo é incrível!" - exclamou o rapaz, antes de sua expressão surpresa mudar para determinada. - "Mas eu não vou desistir! Você vai ver!"

000

Bubbles se encontrava correndo sem parar, com Goku correndo logo atrás dele. - "Espera!" - após o macaco apressar mais o passo, o rapaz começou a se cansar e cair no chão, exaustivamente. Ele observou o macaco sumir, enquanto suspirava e murmurava consigo mesmo. - "Eu quase... quase que eu consigo agarrá-lo!"

E em seguida, ele olhou através de suas pernas, e ficou de pé, ao perceber um detalhe que não deixara escapar. - "É lógico!" - exclamou ele, começando a correr na direção oposta. Ao perceber que ele estava em sua frente, Bubbles se virou, e voltou a correr para trás. - "Agora!"

"Espera um pouco!" - ao vê-o sumir pelo horizonte, Goku deu a volta, e correu pelo outro lado. Dessa vez, ele se encontrou entre a casa do Senhor Kaioh e o armazém. Assim que o macaco passou, ele correu e parou bem de frente a ele. - "Ah, espera!" - berrou ele, voltando a correr atrás do macaco.

"Espera!" - pouco a pouco, Goku conseguia chegar um pouco perto de agarrar Bubbles. Ao olhar para trás, o macaco percebeu que o Saiyajin não estava atrás dele, e começou a olhar ao redor. - "Onde é que você está, hein?" - perguntou ele, deixando o macaco confuso e assustado.

Ao olhar para o lado, ele avistou o rapaz vindo em sua direção, e voltou a correr. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Goku correu para o lado esquerdo. Quando se deu de cara com ele, o Bubbles correu para o outro lado, antes que pudesse ser agarrado. Mas o Saiyajin deu uma cambalhota, e correu para o outro lado.

Bubbles correu até a uma árvore, e subiu nela, o mais rápido que pode. Ele ficou observando-o dali de cima, mas não se ouvia nada, além de um vasto silêncio. Com isso, ele se abaixou lentamente, e olhou ainda mais o redor, e desceu da árvore.

Ele andou até o outro lado da árvore, para procurar pelo Saiyajin esperto. Ao dar um passo para trás, ele sobressaltou, mas relaxou, ao perceber que era só a árvore. - "Achei você, Bubbles!" - berrou a voz, para o desespero do macaco.

Bubbles olhou ao redor, tentando procurar por ele, até olhar para cima. Do nada, Goku apareceu de cabeça pra baixo da árvore, lhe fazendo uma careta. Em seguida, o macaco começou a correr novamente, quando este desceu da árvore, e começou a correr atrás dele. - "Vem cá! Espera!"

Após conseguir juntar todas as suas forças, Goku finalmente conseguiu saltar, e agarrar Bubbles, deixando Senhor Kaioh pasmado. Ao perceber isso, o rapaz ficou animado ao ver que conseguíra atingir o objetivo. - "Consegui!" - animado, ele saltou no ar, com o macaco ainda em suas mãos. - "Até que enfim, eu consegui!"

Enquanto ele o erguia pro ar, como vitória, Kaioh permanecia em choque e em silêncio. No fim, um leve sorriso orgulhoso se formou em seu rosto. - _"Sem dúvida, ele é extraordinário! Conseguiu dominar a gravidade deste planeta! Talvez, também possa dominar minha técnica especial, chamada Kaioh-Ken!_ " - pensou ele, em determinação.

000

No espaço, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems, se encontravam dormindo em suas respectivas naves, que cruzavam pelo espaço.

 _Falta muito pouco, para que os Saiyajins e Gems, cheguem à Terra! Que tipo de treinamento, Goku vai receber do Senhor Kaioh, que ele acaba de conhecer?_

 **Desculpem pela demora! Fiquei um pouco com sono, porque eu não tive tempo para descansar, depois de postar dezoito capítulos (E olha, que é realmente cansativo, mas vale a pena o meu esforço total). Mas eu estou de volta, e me recuperando. Até as minhas aulas voltarem ao normal (por conta das greves, aqui no meu país), eu estarei postando vários capítulos necessários.**

 **E para quem não está sabendo, tem a minha outra fanfic de Dragon Ball x Steven Universe, da Saga Pilaf. Deem uma boa olhada, enquanto eu posto os capítulos deste aqui, e comentem por lá também. Vamos ver, que surpresas reservarão nossos personagens nesta história. Até breve... ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19: A lenda revive! Os antepassados de Goku**

 _Faltam menos de cinco meses, para que os guerreiros mais fortes do universo, os Saiyajins e as Gems, venham invadir a Terra! Goku, depois de encontrar o Senhor Kaioh, teve que dominar a gravidade do planeta, que era dez vezes mais forte, em comparação com a gravidade da Terra!_

"Eu não sabia! O senhor é o Senhor Kaioh?" - "Antes de mais nada, você deve dominar a gravidade deste planeta! Tente agarrar o Bubbles!" - "Me espera!"

 _A perseguição durou três semanas!_

"Ah, consegui! Até que enfim, eu consegui!" - _"Desde o começo, achei que ele era extraordinário! Conseguiu dominar a gravidade deste planeta, num abrir e fechar de olhos!"_

000

No outro mundo, Goku e Senhor Kaioh se encontravam um de frente para o outro, enquanto o rapaz segurava Bubbles, comemorando a vitória. - "Consegui! Viva! Viva! Viva eu! Viva eu!" - depois disso, ele abaixou Bubbles, ainda o segurando nos braços. - "E então, Senhor Kaioh? E agora, o que que eu vou fazer?"

"O que você vai fazer? Mas é claro!" - com isso dito, Senhor Kaioh começou a pensar, e se dirigir a ele. - "Faria qualquer coisa?" - "Claro!" - respondeu Goku, com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto. - "Moeria milho para mim?" - com isso, Kaioh riu, após contar mais uma de suas piadas.

Ao ouvi-lo gemer, Senhor Kaioh avistou Bubbles sob o rosto do Saiyajin, que o segurava. Em seguida, ele o ergueu, e se dirigiu a ele, depois de cuspir algumas vezes. - "Mas Senhor Kaioh, se eu não treinar agora, os Saiyajins e Gems vão acabar com a gente!"

"Não se precipite rapaz!" - exclamou Kaioh, ajustando os óculos. - "Faltam cento e trinta e cinco dias!" - "Eu sei, mas vão passar voando!" - Goku explicou, pouco desesperado. Então, Senhor Kaioh começou a aspirar o máximo de ar possível, e gritou na direção dele e de Bubbles.

Assim que parou, ele se virou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - "Mas o que foi isso?" - perguntou o rapaz, surpreso e confuso. Ao ver que ele estava olhando para frente, Goku fez o mesmo. - "É hora de voltar!" - "Hora de voltar?"

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até o Senhor Kaioh falar. - "Está vendo? Aí, vem!" - ao ver a mesma ventania de vento que ele lançara ao berrar, Goku compreendeu o que Kaioh quis dizer. O vento passou por eles, soando o mesmo berro.

"Ele foi mais rápido, que o Raio-Sama!" - exclamou o Senhor Kaioh, começando a rir novamente. - "Que magnífico!" - "Eu preciso saber, é realmente um homem forte?" - o Saiyajin interrogou, sem rodeios. - "Mas isso é um insulto!" - exclamou uma voz fina, vindo por cima.

Uma pequena esfera de luz vinha do céu, e atingiu Goku e Bubbles em cheio. - "O quê? O que foi isso?" - interrogou ele, surpreso. A esfera sobrevoava perto do Senhor Kaioh, até parar em frente a ele, e se dissipar, revelando uma espécie de inseto. - "Puxa, parece um grilo mutante!" - murmurou Goku, impressionado.

"Como um quê?!" - interrogou o inseto, pasmado. - "Grilo mutante e falante!" - exclamou Senhor Kaioh, rindo mais uma vez. - "Ora, mas que falta de respeito, é essa sua! Se por acaso não sabe, eu sou o guardião do Senhor Kaioh! Meu nome é Gregory!" - exclamou o inseto, deixando Goku boquiaberto.

"O Senhor Kaioh é uma personalidade muito importante do universo! É autoridade máxima, não é?" - ao se referir ao Senhor Kaioh, Gregory percebeu que ele ainda estava rindo, e provavelmente, não havia escutado nada do que dissera. - "Claro! Vocês entenderam a piada?"

"E como se atreve a provocar o Senhor Kaioh? É realmente forte! Não acha que está passando dos limites não, é? Tem que ter pouca educação!" - após ouvir a repreensão do grilo, Goku se levantou, e começou a explicar. - "É que eu não aprendi essas coisas!"

Ao ouvir isso, Kaioh fez uma expressão de indignação, antes de voltar a rir. - "Esse Goku é um gênio!" - "Senhor Kaioh, este não é o momento adequado para rir!" - exclamou Gregory, fazendo este ter uma vislumbre ideia. - "Isso é perfeito, Goku! Depois de ter capturado Bubbles, seu próximo adversário será Gregory!"

"O quê?! Esse inseto?!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, chocado. - "Hunf, por que está fazendo essa cara, hein?" - interrogou o grilo, irritado. - "Desde o começo, achei que seria melhorse o Senhor Kaioh e ensinasse artes marciais!" - ao ouvir isso, Gregory começou a reclamar com o Senhor Kaioh.

"Senhor Kaioh, estou realmente cheio desse sujeito descabelado, aqui! Tenho muita vontade de quebrar o nariz dele, por ter falado assim de mim!" - entretanto, Kaioh continuou. - "Estou de acordo!" - e invocou uma marreta preta grande, deixando-os nervosos.

"Mas o que que é isso? Parece igual com a marreta da Sardonyx, só que menos feia!?" - perguntou Goku, confuso. - "Eh,... Senhor Kaioh, n-não acha esse martelo um pouco grande demais?" - interrogou Gregory, em choque.

"Tome-o, Goku! Pegue!" - disse Kaioh, jogando a marreta para o Saiyajin. Após segurar no bastão, a marreta caiu direto no chão, com toda a força. - "O que acha? É pesado?" - perguntou ele, enquanto o via tentando reerguê-la do chão. O grilo riu levemente, enquanto Goku conseguia levantar o objeto do chão.

"A sequência do treinamento vai ser, em bater com o martelo, em Gregory!" - "Com isto?" - perguntou o rapaz, enquanto olhava para o martelo e para o grilo. - "Se conseguir isso, eu o treinarei de fora mais apropriada! Está de acordo?" - concluiu o Senhor Kaioh, o condicionando. - "Claro, eu vou tentar!"

"Acha que um pobre coitado, como você, pode me pegar tão facilmente?" - indagou Gregory, começando a voar para longe. Assim que o Saiyajin começou a reerguer novamente a marreta, o grilo equivocou esferas de luz ao seu redor, formando uma grande esfera ao seu redor.

Enquanto ele se preparava para vir em sua direção, Goku se concentrava, enquanto pensava. - _"Se a Sardonyx conseguia fazer isso, sem nenhum problema, eu também vou conseguir!"_ \- assim que o inseto chegou mais perto, ele levantou o martelo, mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, Gregory o acertou em cheio, o derrubando.

Em seguida, ele começou a voar para outra direção, enquanto o rapaz se levantava. - "Ele é muito rápido!" - murmurou ele, antes de vê-lo se aproximar novamente, e o acertar no rosto. Após se levantar e observá-lo, Goku indagou, indignado. - "Droga!"

Senhor Kaioh o observava, em desgosto, vendo com total detalhe. Gregory se aproximava novamente de Goku, que se posicionava para acertá-lo com a martelo. No entanto, o grilo lançou uma linha de vento em sua direção, o derrubando pela quarta vez. - "Vejo que vai levar um tempo para conseguir!" - murmurou ele, enquanto se retirava, com Bubbles logo atrás dele.

Enquanto se levantava, Goku começou a olhar determinadamente, e rosnar consigo mesmo. - "Dessa vez, eu vou conseguir!" - e começou a levantar a marreta, só para cair para trás. Gregory voou perto dele, e fez uma careta, antes de se retirar. - "Espertinho!" - rosnou o rapaz.

000

Durante cinco minutos, Goku corria atrás de Gregory, com a marreta, em tentativa de acertá-lo. - "Espera!" - enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh tomava uma xícara de chá, enquanto imaginava o quanto estava sendo divertida aquela perseguição. Do nada, ele ouviu algo sendo quebrado, e cuspiu todo o chá pra fora.

"Não pode ser!" - exclamou ele, se dirigindo para a janela. Para o seu horror, o Saiyajin havia quebrado a vidro do carro. Em seguida, Goku saiu de cima do carro, correndo atrás de Gregory, que voltara a voar para perto do carro, fazendo este acertar e esmagar a parte de cima do veículo.

"Lá se vai meu querido carrinho!" - declamou ele, segurando sua raiva, e começando a choramingar, enquanto Bubbles lhe oferecia um lenço. Enquanto isso, a perseguição dos dois continuava, com o grilo escapando e com o rapaz tentando acertá-lo.

Bubbles observava este derrubar uma árvore do horizonte, até ver Gregory voando para sua direção. Ele se abaixou e cobriu os olhos, enquanto os dois passavam, deixando-o sair ileso. Em seguida, ele se virou, e começou a urgir para eles, sem perceber que sua cabeça tinha sido raspada por trás.

000

Na Terra, na planície deserta, Piccolo continuava treinando Gohan, que acabara de levar um golpe deste. - "O que está esperando? De pé!" - exclamou ele, tentando acertar no garoto, que conseguiu se desviar. Surpreso, o Namekian tentou lhe dar outro golpe, mas o menino conseguiu se desviar, sem bobear.

Ambos sorriram, ao perceberem o seu primeiro progresso no treinamento, mas Piccolo continuou. - "Não fique feliz, porque se esquivou de um ou dois golpes!" - em seguida, ele berrou, antes de atirar no garoto meio Saiyajin, e o jogá-lo pra fora da montanha. - "NÃO SEJA BURRO!"

Felizmente, ele segurou na borda, com uma das mãos. Porém, Piccolo andou até ele, e encostou seu pé na mão dele. - "Me ajuda, Piccolo!" - grunhiu Gohan, lutando para se segurar. No entanto, o Namekian pisou com força, fazendo-o soltar e cair da montanha.

No entanto, ele conseguiu se segurar num galho de árvore, que havia sob a encosta da montanha. Mas quando o garoto começou a se mexer, o galho se partiu, e ele deslizou na montanha, até chegar ao chão. - "Use sua força para subir, pirralho!" - exclamou Piccolo, de cima.

Gohan arquejava, enquanto a poeira abaixava. Após observá-lo dali, o Namekian se retirou, e se sentou no chão, e começou a meditar. Ao ouvir os berros do garoto subindo pela montana, ele abriu os olhos. Porém, o menino tropeçou, e voltou a cair pelo montanha.

Enquanto se recuperava, ele começou a choramingar, para aliviar um pouco a dor. Assim que fez, ele enxugou os olhos, e começou a recitar os seguintes nomes de animais. - "Lebre! Leopardo! Pato! Canguru! Burro!" - Piccolo continuava quieto e sentado, enquanto continuava ouvindo o garoto falar. - "Vaca! Pantera! Ganso! Elefante! Gorila! Leão! Fala o nome de outro animal!" - concluiu ele, em determinação.

000

Na Torre de Korin, os Guerreiros Z e as Crystal Gems lutavam um contra o outro, enquanto Popo, Kami-Sama e Chaos os observavam. - "Tien Shinhan tinha ficado forte, não é, Kami-Sama?" - interrogou Chaos, enquanto este assentia.

Tien e Yamcha lançavam feixes um no outro, provocando uma leve explosão de luz, e ambos se encontraram se enfrentado cara a cara, e sorriam maliciosamente um para o outro. Rose e Pérola lutavam uma contra a outra, usando suas espadas, mas evitando se acertarem.

Garnet e Ametista trocavam socos uma com a outra, e se esquivavam se certos golpes. Para elevar ainda mais o nível, a Fusão ativou as suas manoplas, enquanto a Gem menor usava o seu chicote para agarrá-la e lançá-la. Krillin tentava acertar Yarijobe, que se desviara e comia uma espiga de milho.

"Yarijobe! Muito bem!" - exclamou o menor, enquanto este o encarava, silenciosamente. - "Você vai ver!" - em seguida, Krillin voltou a tentar atacá-lo, só para ser derrubado por ele. Após cair de cara no chão, Yarijobe se virou, e começou a mordê-lo por trás.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava em sua perseguição de tentar acertar Gregory, com uma marreta. Todo o local se encontrava destruído, e em uma total bagunça, para o desgosto do Senhor Kaioh. - "Descanso!" - ao ouvir isso, o rapaz parou, e direcionou seu olhares para ele.

"Oh não, Senhor Kaioh?" - exclamou Gregory, ao ouvi-lo chamar. - "É hora de comer!" - anunciou Kaioh. Com isso, o Saiyajin se animou. - "Viva!" - já o grilo, gemeu de nervosismo. - "Não posso acreditar!"

000

Gregory e Bubbles olhavam pasmadamente para Goku, que comia afobadamente na mesa. Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh regava suas plantas com regador, e começou a puxar assunto. - "Goku, como vai indo com o Gregory?"

"Ele é muito rápido!" - respondeu o rapaz, voltando a comer vorazmente, e continuando. - "Pela primeira vez, que vejo um inseto com tanta velocidade!" - "O quê?! Inseto?" - exclamou o grilo, pasmado. Enquanto o Saiyajin continuava comendo, Kaioh começou a se dirigir a ele.

"Já consegue dominar a gravidade deste planeta! Agora, o problema é a velocidade!" - "Tem razão!" - Goku afirmou, de boca cheia. - "Os Saiyajins e Gems, com quem você deve lutar, são... incrivelmente fortes!" - após ouvir isso, o rapaz se ergueu, e o interrogou.

"Me diga, Senhor Kaioh! O que sabe sobre os Saiyajins e Gems?" - ao ouvir essa pergunta, Gregory começou a repreendê-lo. - "Ouça! Veja se tem mais respeito por alguém tão importante, quanto o Senhor Kaioh!" - "Gregory, deixe ele!" - defendeu Kaioh, começando a se dirigir ao rapaz.

"Goku, você me disse que era um Saiyajin, certo?" - "O quê?!" - exclamou o grilo, em choque. - "É! Mas na verdade, não sei nada sobre eles! Parece que eu cheguei a Terra, quando ainda era um bebê!"

"Se é assim, então, eu vou contar para você, a história dos guerreiros Saiyajins!" - "Verdade?" - perguntou Goku, animado, e Senhor Kaioh assentiu para esta pergunta. - "Ah, espera! Senta!" - estranhamente, ele se levantou, e carregou uma cadeira para este se sentar.

"Oh, não precisava se incomodar! É muito gentil!" - disse Senhor Kaioh, com um leve sorriso. Em seguida, o Saiyajin se sentou de volta em sua cadeira, com determinação em seu olhar. O silêncio tomou conta, até Kaioh assentir, e começar a contar. - "Bem, isso aconteceu a milhares de anos!"

000

 _"Duas raças diferentes habitavam o planeta Vegeta! Seus antepassados era de uma dessas raças, os Saiyajins! A outra era dos Tuffles!"_ \- _"Os Saiyajins e os Tuffles?!"_ \- Goku repetiu, confuso.

 _"A gravidade do planeta Vegeta era muito forte! Tal como é aqui! Os Tuffles ocupavam mais da metade do planeta! Eles eram bons, embora, tivessem metade do tamanho dos Saiyajins, eram mais inteligentes e sua cultura progredia mais rápido, do que a da outra raça!"_

 _"Já os Saiyajins, eram menos cultos, e de feições mais bárbaras! Era uma família de guerreiros, com poderes incríveis! A principal característica dos Saiyajins, era o rabo! Todos eles eram lutadores por natureza!"_

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até uma explosão ser ouvida no meio da cidade. - _"Um dia, esses guerreiros Saiyajins mostraram seus poderes, e começaram a atacar todos os Tuffles! Os Tuffles lutaram com ajuda de umas armas muito avançadas, que eles mesmos tinham inventado!"_

 _"Mas embora, os Saiyajins fossem poucos, eram muito mais fortes que essas armas! E pouco a pouco, foram ganhando terreno dos Tuffles! Sua maior vantagem, era que a cada oito anos, a lua cheia aparecia no planeta Vegeta!"_

 _"Quando os Saiyajins viam a lua cheia, sofriam uma grande metamorfose! Foi um grande e inexplicável mistério para os Tuffles! O que aumentou suas baixas e eles perderam a batalha!"_

 _"Foi assim, que o número dos Saiyajins começou a crescer enquanto os Tuffles foram desaparecendo, sem deixar nenhum rastro! Os Saiyajins ficaram com o planeta Vegeta!"_

000

Durante o flashback, Goku olhava perplexo pra a história de sua raça, antes do Senhor Kaioh continuar contando.

000

 _"Claro, que eles também tiveram grandes batalhas, no espaço sideral! Incluindo aqui, na Terra! Realmente, a sua tecnologia futura, ficaram muito atrasadas, com o extermínio dos Tuffles!"_

 _"Os Saiyajins perceberam que não podiam viajar muito longe, em busca de batalhas, e uniram suas forças com povos de outros planetas, incluindo as Gems, para obterem os melhores armamentos, armas espaciais e dinheiro! Coisas que serviriam para suas lutas!"_

 _"Em troca, os Saiyajins lhes entregariam os planetas já conquistados, que poderiam ser usados como moradia, e para as Gems de Homeworld fazerem a colheita de sua espécie! Os Saiyajins foram progredindo rapidamente, e seu poder de luta, foi aumentando cada vez mais!"_

 _"Eles fizeram um plano, que consistia em mandar bebês, como você, aos melhores planetas do universo, para que quando crescessem, acabassem com os habitantes e deixassem o planeta livre, para ser vendido! Assim, viviam os Saiyajins!"_

000

"Mas isso é uma coisa muito egoísta!" - exclamou Goku, indignado com a história de seus antepassados. Pois além de tudo isso e muito mais sobre ele mesmo, isso também significava que as Crystal Gems e outras da mesma espécie, meio que estavam envolvidas nisso. Mas pelo que ele pode entender, essa era uma das outras razões reais delas não terem lhe contado a verdade. Era horrível demais, até mesmo para elas. Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida, após ouvir Kaioh voltar a contar a história.

000

 _"Sim, e também existia um deus nesse planeta! Quando as ações dos Saiyajins se tornaram um desastre, ele atraiu com seu grande poder, meteoros gigantescos, para que se chocassem com o planeta Vegeta, que finalmente, explodiu!"_

Após uma figura sombria lançar vários meteoros no planeta Vegeta, uma intensa explosão e uma chuva de rochas transcorreu pelo espaço. - "Os _únicos sobreviventes, foram quatro, incluindo você!"_

000

"Mentira!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, ainda indignado. - "Eu sou bem diferente desses caras! Rose e as outras Crystal Gems também são diferentes dessas outras Gems!"

"Não aja dessa forma! Um deles morreu, o que quer dizer que os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems mais fortes estão vindo, para o planeta Terra!" - após o Senhor Kaioh dizer isso, Goku se levantou da cadeira, totalmente indignado e rosnando de raiva.

 _"Agora faz todo sentido! Rose Quartz e as demais estavam protegendo tudo isso de mim e da Ametista! Elas sabiam que nós ficaríamos assim, então, esconderam isso da gente! E elas realmente fizeram bem em não nos contar, até agora!"_

Após a sua linha de pensamento ser concluída, ele se dirigiu ao grilo, dessa vez, determinado. - "Gregory, vamos treinar! Eu preciso proteger a Terra e a minha família! Vamos!" - "Olhem só! É a primeira vez, que eu ouço você falar com educação!" - exclamou Gregory, enquanto Senhor Kaioh assentia, em afirmação.

"Tá legal! Dessa vez, eu vou conseguir! Pois se a Sardonyx conseguia, eu também consigo! Mas primeiro, eu vou terminar de comer!" - exclamou Goku, pegando sua tigela de arroz, e comendo.

000

 _"Eu vou acabar com os Saiyajins e Gems!"_ \- pensou ele, em determinação e ódio em seu olhar. Então, Gregory começou a vir em sua direção. Do nada ele se teletransportou, e apareceu ao lado do grilo, que conseguira escapar com muita facilidade.

000

Na Terra, na Torre de Korin, Kami-Sama se dirigia aos Guerreiros Z e as Crystal Gems. - "Vocês se tornaram mais fortes do que eu! Não há mais nada que o Senhor Popo e eu possamos ensinar! Agora, vocês só tem que descer na Terra, e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas, até que chegue o momento da luta!"

Todos olhavam para ele, com determinação em seus olhares, enquanto ele continuava falando. - "O futuro está nas mãos de vocês!" - "Sim!" - todos, com exceção de Yarijobe, exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, ele finalmente falou, depois deles. - "Sim! Olha, eu já posso tirar essa camisa pesada?"

"Faça o que preferir!" - respondeu Kami-Sama, sem rodeios. Enquanto este tirava a roupa por trás, Yamcha se dirigia aos outros. - "Vamos descer, e melhorar os nossos ataques!" - "Acho que nós ainda temos que aumentar a nossa força!" - exclamou Krillin, auto incentivado.

"E estamos muito fortes!" - comentou Chaos, também incentivado. - "Wohooo! É isso aí!" - berrou Ametista, empolgada. Garnet e Rose assentiram, enquanto Pérola sorria, e se preocupava ao mesmo tempo. - _"Goku, eu quero ver o quanto você melhorou!"_ \- pensou Tien Shinhan, olhando para o espaço.

000

Enquanto isso, no outro mundo, Goku continuava com a sua perseguição incansável, de acertar com a marreta em Gregory.

 _Duas semanas se passaram, desde que Goku começou a treinar com o martelo!_

Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh consertava seu motor do carro, enquanto os dois continuavam com a sua perseguição. Ele se levantou, e começou a vê-los correndo e se esquivando. - _"Falta pouco!"_ \- pensou o rapaz, determinado, lançando o martelo pra frente.

"Como é persistente!" - exclamou o grilo, enquanto o observava e voava para longe. No fim, o Saiyajin perdeu a paciência, e teve uma ideia. - "Muito bem!" - e lançou a marreta em direção a ele. Enquanto era lançado, Goku começou a correr para outra direção oposta do planeta.

Tanto Gregory, o martelo e Goku estavam chegando cada vez mais perto um do outro. Ao ver a marreta vindo por trás, o grilo gemeu, até conseguir se esquivar. Do outro lado, Goku apareceu, e a agarrou, e continuou indo na direção dele.

Então, Gregory parou, e ficou de frente para o seu destino. - "É agora, Gregory!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, enquanto este fechava os olhos. Para sua surpresa, o martelo havia encostado de leve em sua cabeça. - "Consegui!" - e foi delicadamente retirado.

O grilo ficou confuso, enquanto Senhor Kaioh e Bubbles observavam, em imensa satisfação. - "Se eu batesse com força, seria o seu fim!" - explicou o rapaz, segurando a marreta.

"Você é muito ingênuo! O meu corpo é tão duro, quanto a uma pedra! Assim, nunca vai poder ganhar dos Saiyajins e Gems!" - declarou Gregory, se esnobando. - "Acha mesmo? Mas... ficou com um galo na cabeça!" - explicou o rapaz, apontando. Ao perceber isso, o grilo gemeu, enquanto segurava sua cabeça, enquanto Goku ria levemente.

Em seguida, Senhor Kaioh se virou, e começou a pensar consigo mesmo. - _"Faltam só cento e dezoito dias Talvez, ele possa dominar a minha técnica pessoal, Kaioh-Ken!"_ \- enquanto isso, Goku ria com Gregory, após fazer a mesma coisa com Bubbles.

 _"O Kaioh-Ken, com que tanto sonhei, mas nunca fui capaz de dominar essa técnica mortal!"_ \- do nada, Goku apareceu ao lado dele, e perguntou. - "Vai cumprir sua promessa, Senhor Kaioh?" - "Suponho que esteja pronto, certo? Porque o meu treinamento é concebivelmente duro! Você acha que aguenta?"

"Sim, eu vou tentar!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, determinado. - "Você tem que ser mais forte que todo o universo, se quiser vencer aqueles seres, tanto física, quanto mentalmente, entendido?" - "Entendido!"

"Ótimo, mas agora, que tal tomarmos um pouco de chá?" - perguntou ele, se retirando, fazendo Goku desmaiar, de desgosto.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, tanto Kami e Bulma se encontravam em frente de Baba Uranai. - "Irmãzinha, que bom que a encontramos! Queremos saber o futuro, pois a nossa grande amiga, Garnet, se encontra muito longe daqui no momento!" - explicou Kami. Baba suspirou de desgosto, antes de começar a falar.

"Fala do futuro da Terra?" - "Sim, queremos saber o que vai acontecer no ano que vem! As outras Crystal Gems já devem saber, mas a gente, não! Então, nos conte, por favor?" - com esse pedido dele, Uranai desceu de sua esfera flutuante, e rosnou para eles. - "Está bem! Já vou dizer! Por todas as forças mágicas e energias vitais!"

Em seguida, ela começou a inspecionar a sua esfera, mas parecia haver alguma coisa errada. - "É impossível! Não estou enxergando o que vai acontecer no futuro!" - "O quê?!" - mestre Kami e Bulma exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, chocados.

000

Na planície, Piccolo e Gohan continuavam lutando um contra o outro. O garoto o socava várias vezes, enquanto este bloqueava. - "Muito bem, está melhorando! Já está aprendendo a controlar o seu ki.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh lutava e treinava com Goku, e o acertara em cheio. - "Tome!" - após lançar o Saiyajin longe, Kaioh deu uma leve risada maliciosa.

 _Que tipo de técnica será o Kaioh-Ken? Será uma técnica mortal? Faltam poucos dias para a luta definitiva!_

 **Demorei um tempo para terminar este capítulo, por conta de uma terrível virose que eu peguei, mas já estou melhor agora (exceto da tosse). Bom, no próximo capítulo, vai ser sobre o momento que todos estão finalmente esperando (ou não, eu acho), então aguardem e esperem até lá.**

 **P.S: Reparei que a história dos Saiyajins da série de Akira Toriyama mudou muito até aos eventos das séries atuais, então tive um pouco de dificuldade para adicionar a relação deles com as Gems na história. Eu espero que compreendam, enquanto eu irei continuar a encarar os fatos, e melhorar um pouco mais isso aqui nas futuras Fanfics. Agradeço.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20: Sai daí Shen-Long! Os Sayajins e Gems chegaram à Terra**

"Não fique feliz, porque se esquivou de um ou dois golpes! NÃO SEJA BURRO!"

 _Gohan procurar resistir ao duro treinamento de Piccolo! Tien Shinhan, as Crystal Gems e os outros terminaram o treinamento no Templo Sagrado, e desceram à Terra para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas especiais! Goku estava treinando com o Senhor Kaioh, adquirindo uma velocidade surpreendente para executar o Kaioh-Ken! Só faltam dois dias, para que os Saiyajins e Gems cheguem à Terra!_

000

No outro mundo, Goku se encontrava de frente do Senhor Kaioh, Gregory e Bubbles. - "Hoje é o último dia do seu treinamento! Não tivemos oportunidade de estudar piadas, por falta de tempo, mas lhe ensinei o necessário para lutar! - declarou Senhor Kaioh. - "Agora, vamos fazer uma revisão de tudo o que você aprendeu!"

Goku assentiu, com determinação em seu olhar. Em seguida, Kaioh começou a falar novamente. - "O primeiro, vai ser Bubbles!" - com isso dito, o macaco se levantou, e andou até ao lado dele. O Saiyajin também se preparou, e se posicionou.

"Prontos? Já!" - ao ouvirem esse comando, Bubbles e Goku começaram a correr um atrás do outro. Assim que começou, a corrida terminou, com o rapaz agarrando o macaco, num piscar de olhos. Ao ver isso no cronômetro, Senhor Kaioh ficou pasmado. - "0,8 segundos?! Bateu o recorde!"

Ao ouvir isso, Goku deu um leve sorriso de satisfação, enquanto colocava Bubbles no chão, e o observou se retirar dali. - "O próximo, vai ser Gregory!" - ao ouvir isso, o grilo deu um salto pra frente. - "Estou pronto!" - enquanto o macaco entregava a marreta cinza para o Saiyajin. Em seguida, Goku e Gregory se posicionaram.

"Prontos? Já!" - após esse comando, o grilo se envolveu numa esfera de luz, e voou na direção dele. Mas Goku se teletransportou, e apareceu por trás, acertando-o com a marreta no mesmo momento. - "1 segundo, e 2 / 10 (dois décimos)?! Incrível!" - exclamou Kaioh, após rever o cronômetro novamente.

"E agora, o que vêem?" - perguntou o rapaz, enquanto Gregory esfregava sua cabeça, com um sorriso torto. - "Muito bem! Chegou o momento de revisar a Genki-Dama!" - declarou Senhor Kaioh, deixando o Saiyajin excitado. - "Ah, é o que eu queria escutar!"

Então, ele começou a se posicionar, e começou a absorver energia vital de plantas e de todos os que estavam ao redor. Em seguida, ele ergueu as mãos para cima, e obteve toda a energia vital para si. E logo após, ele abaixou os braços, e reagrupou essa mesma energia. Mas para o seu choque, ele não conseguia mover seus braços.

Após conseguir controlar as mãos novamente, ele se posicionou, e declarou. - "Ah, muito bem! Já estou pronto, Senhor Kaioh!" - vendo isso, Kaioh assentiu. - "De acordo! Vamos começar!" - assim que ele ergueu o punho, um bloco de tijolo grande veio flutuando, até parar em frente ao Saiyajin.

"Tente quebrar esse tijolo, o mais rápido que você puder!" - "Certo!" - com isso dito, Senhor Kaioh começou a jogar o tijolo em sua direção. - "Ao ataque!" - Goku permanecia imóvel, quando o bloco passou por ele, e dar a volta completa pelo planeta.

"VELOCIDADE MÁXIMA!" - berrou Kaioh, intensificando a velocidade do objeto, que vinha com muita rapidez. Depois de conseguir se concentrar bastante, Goku disparou a Genki-Dama em direção ao bloco, que fora envolto numa leve e intensa explosão. Uma forte rajada de vento passou por todo o planeta, incluindo o Senhor Kaioh, Gregory e Bubbles.

Após a rajada cessar, o Saiyajin olhou orgulhosamente para si e para o Kaioh, que gemia e tremulava de nervosismo e de surpresa. - "Muito bom trabalho, Goku! Foi muito rápido! Honestamente, nunca pensei que chegaria a dominar tão bem, a Genki-Dama!" - declarou ele, impressionado.

"É, me deu muito trabalho!" - Goku afirmou, sem rodeios. - "Hm... eu vou falar mais uma vez! A técnica Genki-Dama é um poder especial, que recebe aos poucos, todos os tipos de energia proveniente das plantas, dos animais e dos seres humanos!" - explicou Senhor Kaioh, antes de continuar.

"Se você a usar deste planeta tão pequeno, vai destruí-lo completamente! Já que tem um poder extraordinário, o tamanho da Terra, aonde você vai lutar, é incomparável! E se a grande energia do sol estiver do seu lado, a Genki-Dama vai ser colossal! Mas se não dominar a técnica muito bem, pode destruir seu próprio planeta, que você deve proteger!" - com isso dito, Goku começou a ficar tenso, por dentro.

"Faça todo o possível para não utilizá-la! Só tem o direito de fazer isso uma vez, se não houver outra alternativa, entendido?" - concluiu Kaioh, enquanto o Saiyajin assentia, como resposta. - "Entendido! Farei o possível pra cuidar de tudo, só com o Kaioh-Ken!"

"Gostei de ouvir! O dia da luta definitiva está próximo! Os Saiyajins e Gems vão chegar na Terra, amanhã!" - declarou Kaioh, enquanto Goku olhava determinado para ele. - "Aaaaah, eu esqueci!" - berrou ele, surtando, após se lembrar de algo importante. - "O quê?! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - interrogou Goku, confuso e entusiasmado.

"Bom, o que acontece, é que não contei com os dias que você precisa para voltar pelo caminho da serpente!" - ao ouvir isso, Goku ficou completamente pasmado com a noticia. - "Mas... Senhor Kaioh, por acaso não está querendo dizer, que não vai me mandar voando pro mundo lá debaixo, está?"

"Não!" - "Quer dizer que eu só posso voltar pra Terra, por esse caminho?! Eu levei meio ano pra chegar aqui!" - depois de ouvir o chororó do rapaz, Senhor Kaioh começou a se dirigir a ele.

"Mas agora, você é mais rápido que antes! Só vai precisar de dois dias! Vou pedir ao deus da Terra, para cuidar de você!" - "Não! Isso não ajudaria, porque eles podem acabar com todos, em um só dia!" - "Deixe de falar bobagem!" - rosnou Kaioh, após não aguentar mais aquilo. - "Também tenho o direito de cometer erros, de vez em quando!"

Após dizer aquilo, Goku se acalmou um pouco. - "Vamos! Se apresse! Peça pros seus amigos ressuscitarem você, com as tais Esferas do Dragão! O que está esperando, Goku?!" - no entanto, esse pedido só deixou Goku ainda mais nervoso, e ele olhou pros lados. - "Mas... Senhor Kaioh, como eu vou falar com eles daqui?!"

"Rápido! Ponha a sua mão nas minhas costas, e fale com sua mente! Eles vão escutar!" - ordenou Senhor Kaioh, após se virar de costas pra ele. - "Ah, é?" - murmurou o Saiyajin, enquanto se aproximava dele, e colocava sua mão nas costas dele. - "Assim?" - "Rápido, fale!"

Do nada, tudo começou a ficar escuro, sobrando apenas eles dois. Então, Goku começou a se comunicar, através de sua mente. - _"Mestre Kami,... é Goku! Está me ouvindo? Mestre Kami?"_

000

Na Terra, mestre Kami lia uma revista, enquanto ria consigo mesmo. - "Que coisa interessante!" - do nada, ele moveu a cabeça pros lados, após ouvir uma voz por sua mente. - "É você, Goku?! Me diga, onde você está!"

000

 _"Você me escutou! Mestre Kami, ainda estou no outro mundo! Estou falando de muito longe, com minha mente!"_

000

"Do outro mundo?" - Kami interrogou, confuso e surpreso.

000

 _"Já juntaram, todas as Esferas do Dragão?"_ \- Goku perguntou, através de sua mente.

000

"Ah, sim! Sim, isso já foi feito! Nós procuramos com muito empenho, para poder ressuscitar você!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

000

Ao ouvir isso, Goku sorriu levemente. - _"Obrigado! Mas quero pedir um outro favor! Agora não podem chamar Shen-Long, para que ele me ressuscite? É que os Saiyajins e as Gems vão chegar na Terra, amanhã!"_

000

Ao ouvir esse último detalhe, mestre Kami surtou, loucamente. - "O que disse?! Eles chegam amanhã?! Chegarão um mês antes do que eu pensava!"

000

Goku ficou mais perplexo, antes de continuar falando pela mente. - _"Depressa, mestre Kami! Talvez eu me atrasa um pouco, mas vou fazer todo o possível, pra defender a Terra!"_

Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh não conseguia aguentar mais, e começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Ouça, Goku!" - assim que voltou para si, ele percebeu que havia aprofundado Kaioh sob o chão, despercebidamente. - "Você pesa muito!" - "Ah, desculpe!" - declarou o rapaz, sem jeito.

000

"Certo, Goku! A propósito... disse que foi treinar no outro mundo! Obteve bons resultados?" - continuou mestre Kami, curioso.

000

O Saiyajin assentiu como resposta, antes de continuar. - _"Excelentes!"_

000

"Fico feliz com isso!" - concluiu mestre Kami, após a resposta de Goku. Do lado de fora, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Leão e a tartaruga ficaram nervosos. - "Tudo bem, mestre Kami?" - perguntou o porquinho, antes de se dirigir e murmurar com os outros. - "Parece que o mestre Kami está falando sozinho, no banheiro!"

"Será que ficou louco?" - perguntou Bulma, também pasmada. Do nada, a porta se abriu, e Kami apareceu, desesperado. - "Atenção! Preparem as Esferas do Dragão, o mais rápido possível!" - os demais se entreolharam, confusos, enquanto o felino rosa jogava a sua cabeça sob o sofá.

000

No outro mundo, Goku se preparava, enquanto se declarava pra ele. - "Isso é incrível, Senhor Kaioh! Consegui falar com o mestre Kami!" - "Ah, é óbvio?" - perguntou Kaioh, sem rodeios. - "Até que enfim, vou voltar a vida!" - "Certo! Você esperou muito tempo para ser ressuscitado! Vou trocar essas suas roupas gastas e pesadas, por umas melhores!"

"É mesmo?" - perguntou Goku, animado. - "Agora!" - afirmou Kaioh, enquanto movia suas antenas pra frente. E instantaneamente, a roupa meio rasgada e suja que o rapaz usava, fora mudada para uma roupa mais limpa e inteira, para a surpresa dele.

"Incrível! Eu me sinto muito mais leve!" - "Isso não é tudo! Elas são feitas de um material super resistente! Vão resistir um pouco mais aos ataques!" - explicou Senhor Kaioh, calmamente. - "Puxa, muito obrigado, Senhor Kaioh!" - declarou o Saiyajin, enquanto inspecionava a sua nova roupa.

"Que bom que o meu uniforme ainda tem o distintivo da tartaruga! Porque o distintivo do Senhor Kaioh é horrível! Eu estava bastante preocupado com isso!" - ao ouvir isso, Senhor Kaioh fez um beicinho, mas fingiu não se importar. - "Que pena!"

"Eu estou morrendo de vontade de voltar a vida! Eu quero voltar já!" - exclamou Goku, sem perceber que o emblema de costas fora alterado para o emblema do Kaioh. - "O distintivo às suas costas é o mais elegante! Não é?" - declarou Kaioh, tentando não levantar suspeitas.

"O quê?" - Goku direcionou sua cabeça para as suas costas, sem entender nada, mas afirmou, num tom de voz animado.

000

Na Terra, Piccolo disparava em Gohan, que conseguira se desviar com muito medo. Ele desviava de vários tiros e disparos que o Namekian dava em sua direção. - "O que foi? Se continuar se esquivando dos ataques, não vai acabar com o inimigo!" - exclamou ele, enquanto o garoto saltava pros lados.

Gohan se teletransportava de vários disparos, e para a surpresa de Piccolo, ele começou a avançar em sua direção. Assim que ele saltou em sua frente, o garoto meio Saiyajin desapareceu, e segundos depois, reapareceu.

Ele começou a ir em sua direção, mas Piccolo disparou na direção do garoto, que caiu no chão. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e o Namekian começou a achar aquilo muito estranho. Então, ele começou a acreditar que tinha matado Gohan. - "Ah, não! Foi sem querer! Acho que exagerei!"

O garoto moveu as mãos, até levantar a cabeça, com o rosto levemente ralado, e olhar para ele, surpreso e confuso. Piccolo ficou surpreso, enquanto o garoto se levantava e olhava para si mesmo. - "Você é mentiroso! Disse que não ia usar os seus olhos!"

"Não seja ingênuo! Não pensa que isso funciona numa luta, seu idiota!" - exclamou ele, irritado. - "Mas... " - do nada, Gohan parou de falar. - "Mas... você, não é meu inimigo!" - declarou ele, meio confuso e indeciso.

000

As sete Esferas do Dragão estavam reunidas e piscando ao mesmo tempo, juntas. - "Vamos! Saí daí, Shen-Long!" - exclamou mestre Kami, antes de ficar nervoso, e se afastar dali. Ele, Bulma, Puar, Oolong e o Leão olhavam para as esferas, que brilhavam intensamente.

000

No deserto, uma neblina escura começou a surgir pelo céu, atraindo os olhares de Piccolo e de Gohan (que usava uma outra roupa, agora). - "Olha, Piccolo! O céu escureceu no meio do dia!" - declarou o garoto, nervoso e surpreso. Já Piccolo, olhava determinado para aquilo. Pois ele sabia do que se tratava.

000

No Templo das Crystal Gems, um vislumbre surgira pelo transportador, e Rose, Ametista e Pérola saíram dele. Elas viram Garnet olhando para o céu, e fizeram a mesma coisa. - "O que está havendo, Garnet? Por que o céu está escuro? Eles já chegaram, por acaso?" - perguntou a Gem pálida, nervosa.

"Não, Pérola! Ainda falta um dia para eles chegarem! Estão revivendo o nosso Saiyajin, Son Goku!" - declarou a fusão, sem rodeios. Ao ouvirem isso, as três ficaram surpresas e animadas. - "Sério? Estão revivendo o Goku?" - perguntou Rose Quartz, com as duas mãos juntas.

"Woohooo! O nosso Goku finalmente está vivo!" - berrou Ametista, animada e gargalhando histericamente, de emoção. - "E quando nós o veremos de novo?" - perguntou Pérola, emocionada. Ao ouvir essa pergunta, Garnet pensou um pouco, e respondeu. - "Quando os nossos outros amigos estiverem mortos!"

000

Na ilha pequena, muitos raios apontavam para a casa do mestre Kami. Em um ponto, Oolong se aproximou de Bulma, completamente assustado. Ao perceber isso, ela começou a empurrá-lo pela cabeça dele, para longe dela. - "Não me toque!" - "Isso é assustador! Sempre que eu vejo, eu tenho medo!" - explicou ele, choramingando.

Do nada, uma leve explosão de luz surgiu ao redor deles, e uma linha de luz em forma de dragão apareceu dela. Enquanto isso acontecia, vários raios caíam sob o oceano. Depois disso, um dragão verde se formou, e ficou de frente para eles.

"Digam o seu desejo! Só vou cumprir um! Não importa o que seja!" - declarou Shen-Long, friamente. Diante de todo o nervosismo, Oolong começou a falar. - "Shen-Long! Nós queremos que você acabe com esses horríveis Saiyajins e Gems e salve a Terra! Ou isso é impossível, hein?"

"Mas o que é que você está dizendo, Oolong? Quer que o Goku continue morto?" - perguntou Bulma, ao perceber isso. - "Não! Não foi isso que eu pensei, Bulma! Não acha que vai ser mais fácil ressuscitar o Goku numa outra hora?" - explicou o porquinho, irritado e nervoso.

"Não posso realizar esse tanto que deseja! Eu fui uma criação de Kami-Sama! Não posso realizar desejos que vão além dos poderes dele!" - explicou Shen-Long, sem rodeios. - "Portanto, façam um outro pedido!"

"Então, suplicamos que ressuscite Goku!" - declarou mestre Kami, nervoso. - "Esse desejo é muito fácil de realizar!" - declarou o dragão. Em seguida, seus olhos começaram a brilhar intensamente, deixando os demais (com exceção do Leão) nervosos.

000

No deserto, Gohan e Piccolo olhavam para o céu, completamente imóveis. Vários raios começaram a aparecer pelas nuvens. Em seguida, o Namekian rosnou consigo mesmo, enquanto pensava. - _"Enfim, ressuscitaram Goku!"_ \- do nada, ele notou um detalhe a mais.

 _"Isso significa que os Saiyajins e as Gems vão chegar mais cedo do que eu pensava! Com certeza,_ _Goku_ _, as Crystal Gems, e os demais, já devem saber disso!"_

000

No Templo das Crystal Gems, Garnet, Rose e Ametista sorriam esperançosamente, enquanto Pérola permanecia feliz e nervosa, por dentro.

000

No outro mundo, no planeta do Senhor Kaioh, a auréola de Goku desaparecera, para a surpresa dele e para o ânimo do Senhor Kaioh. - "Perfeito! Sua auréola desapareceu! Você ressuscitou!" - "Legal!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, animado, antes de ficar de frente para Kaioh.

"Seja rápido!" - "Sim!" - "Preste muita atenção! Os inimigos são os homens e mulheres mais perversos que pode imaginar! Não permito que você confie neles!" - declarou Kaioh, sem rodeios. - "Não deve achar que vão ressuscitar você, de novo!" - exclamou Gregory, num tom brincalhão.

"Não se preocupem! Só podem me ressuscitar uma vez, com as Esferas do Dragão! Eu vou mostrar que posso derrotá-los! Vocês vão ver!" - após isso, Goku se virou, e falou antes de poder se retirar. - "Ah, muito obrigado por tudo, Senhor Kaioh! Se eu morrer de novo, eu prometo que venho lhe visitar!"

Após isso, ele começou a se despedir de todos. - "Tchau, Bubbles! Adeus, Gregory!" - "Te cuida, hein?" - declarou o grilo, acenando para ele. - "Até mais, tchau!" - e se retirou dali, correndo. - "Adeus!" - Gregory e Bubbles continuavam se despedindo, enquanto Senhor Kaioh sorria para ele.

Durante um breve momento de silêncio, do nada, eles o viram voltando. Ao compreenderem tudo, eles saíram do caminho, permitindo que o Saiyajin saltasse do planeta, em direção ao caminho da serpente abaixo. Assim que pousou no chão, Goku começou a correr o mais rápido que podia.

Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh, Bubbles e Gregory se ergueram, ainda sentados, enquanto o observavam partir. - "Como pensei, é um cerca de poderes intermináveis! Realmente, seu coração tem a transparência do cristal! Nunca imaginei que existisse alguém assim, no mundo de baixo!"

"É realmente forte! Não acha que está passando dos limites não, é?" - perguntou Gregory, se dirigindo a ele. Senhor Kaioh deu uma leve tossida, antes de se levantar e se dirigir a ele. - "Mas seu senso de humor ainda não é tão bom, quanto o meu! Da próxima vez que ele vier, vou treiná-lo adequadamente!" - Bubbles aplaudia para ele, como resposta, enquanto este se sentia embaraçado.

000

Goku corria pelo caminho da serpente, e fazia acrobacias no ar. - "Eu me sinto leve! Me sinto muito leve! Me sinto tão leve, como uma pena!" - após dizer isso, ele deu um longo salto no ar. Ao perceber isso, ele ativou sua energia, e começou a voar, com determinação em seu olhar.

 _"Tá certo! Agora, não é na hora de brincar! Eu tenho que me apressar!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto voava por todo o caminho da serpente.

000

No Templo, as Crystal Gems estavam sentadas, olhando para o espaço, quando uma delas teve um ataque de sobressalto. - "Garnet! O que houve?!" - perguntaram as três Gems, preocupadas. Garnet suspirou, antes de falar.

"Estão chegando perto! Temos que nos apressar! Só temos dois minutos para irmos até a cidade!" - com essa revelação, as Gems ficarão horrorizadas e preocupadas. - "Puxa! E o Leão não está aqui! Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo!" - declarou Rose, preocupada.

"Mas nós temos um teletransportador que fica perto da cidade! Podemos chegar até lá, bem rápido!" - lembrou Ametista, sem rodeios. - "É mesmo! Estão todas prontas?" - com a pergunta da líder, todas assentiram. Assim que pousaram no transportador, todas olhavam com determinação, menos a Pérola, que olhava com frustração pro chão. Em seguida, um vislumbre surgiu sob o transportador, e todas sumiram.

000

 _Enquanto isso, na Terra, às onze horas e quarenta e três minutos da manhã seguinte, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems chegam, para invadi-la!_

As quatro naves esféricas, após um ano cruzando pelo espaço, finalmente chegaram à Terra. Eles começaram a passar pela atmosfera, indo em direção a uma cidade logo abaixo.

000

Na cidade, o relógio marcava 11:43, faltando apenas um minuto exato. As pessoas estavam tendo um dia normal, como de costume (Dentre elas, é possível ver o Doug Maheswara jovem, em seu traje policial, olhando as pessoas pela calçada). - "Papai! Eu estou com fome!" - exclamou uma garotinha, que passava por ali com o seu pai, que deu uma olhada no seu relógio. - "Oh, me esqueci da hora!"

000

Após aparecerem na entrada da cidade, as Crystal Gems olharam para o céu, e viram quatro esferas se aproximando da cidade. - "Vamos, gente! Se nos apressarmos, conseguiremos chegar a tempo!" - declarou Garnet, em determinação. Rose assentiu, antes de falar a sua ideia.

"Vamos nos separar! Não saberemos em que parte da cidade eles irão pousar! Assim, nós iremos revezar bastante tempo para pegá-los!" - com exceção de Pérola, as outras duas Gems assentiram, e começaram a correr para direções diferentes. - "Rose! Eu não sei se eu devo... "

Ao vê-la preocupada, Rose Quartz começou a consolá-la. - "Não se preocupe, Pérola! Vai ficar tudo bem! Qualquer coisa, eu virei até você, tudo bem?" - ao ouvir isso, a Gem pálida assentiu, enquanto via a Quartzo se desvencilhar delicadamente de seu abraço, e saltar para outra direção. Com isso, Pérola suspirou, e começou a correr pela rua que se encontrava em sua frente.

000

Enquanto isso, as quatro naves esféricas se aproximavam cada vez mais, atraindo os olhares de todos. - "Mas o que que é aquilo?" - Doug Maheswara exaltou, enquanto levantava seus óculos, chocado. A garotinha abraçou seu pai, com muito medo. Assim que uma das naves passou por um prédio, uma explosão de destruição fora ouvida, acompanhado de destroços caindo do céu.

Enquanto isso, a outra nave pousava na calçada, fazendo os vidros de prédios de quebrarem. O pânico subiu no ar, e as pessoas começaram a berrar e a correr. - "Todo mundo, para fora daqui, vamos, andem!" - berrou Doug, apitando, e afastando as pessoas dali, após a terceira nave pousar quase que perto dali.

Dentre a multidão alvoroçada, Pérola olhava ao redor, e se protegeu do tremor, quando a quarta e última nave pousou no outro lado da rua. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu um poste vindo em sua direção e das pessoas próximas. Desesperada, ela removeu uma lança de sua pedra, e o perfurou no meio, permitindo que as pessoas saíssem dali a tempo.

Assim que a poeira se abaixou, ambas as pessoas puderam ver duas crateras naquela rua. Do outro lado daquela mesma rua, também podiam se encontrar outras duas crateras iguais. - "Mas o que é isso?" - perguntou um homem, enquanto olhava caído da calçada. - "O que aconteceu?" - perguntou uma mulher, também olhando caída da calçada, ao lado do homem.

Doug Maheswara, e as outras pessoas começaram a se aproximar de uma das crateras. Pérola viu aquilo, aumentou o tamanho da lança presa no poste, e a equilibrou no chão, e começou a seguir em direção a multidão. - "É impressionante!" - "Parece que caiu alguma coisa caiu do céu!" - "É mesmo!" - exclamaram outras duas figuras masculinas, olhando uma das naves.

"Eu tinha razão! Essas esferas caíram do céu!" - exclamou um rapaz, impressionado. - "Aqui tem outra!" - "E mais outras duas naquela outra rua!" - exclamaram duas vozes masculinas, apontando para outras duas naves. Pérola se aproximou da borda, e olhou bem para uma daquelas naves. Era como se a saudade que ela sentia, tinha passado como se não fosse nada.

No mesmo momento, a nave esférica começou a se abrir, deixando as pessoas preocupadas, incluindo a Gem pálida, que começou a remover a sua lançar de sua pedra e a segurar com as duas mãos. Assim que a porta desceu da cápsula redonda, as pessoas começaram a ficar exaltadas. Doug Maheswara observava da calçada, totalmente nervoso, enquanto pegava seu rádio do bolso.

Enquanto isso, a figura menor pós a sua mão sob a borda da nave, e se levantou da cabine. - "É um homem!" - exclamou um jovem, enquanto uma mulher perto dali berrava repetidamente. - "Ah, é verdade! E está saindo da esfera!" - declarou um outro homem, do lado do jovem, pasmado.

Na outra nave, outra figura maior saía de sua nave. - "Aqui tem mais! Também é um homem!" - exclamou uma figura feminina, desesperada. - "Meu Deus! Não acredito!" - disse um homem, horrorizado. - "E tem mais aqui do outro lado! E são duas mulheres!" - exclamou outra pessoa, apontando para as duas figuras saindo de duas cápsulas do outro lado da rua.

Ambos os quatro tiveram uma reação de horror e de surpresa, ao verem as pessoas ao redor da cratera. Ao olhar para cima, o Saiyajin menor teve uma reação surpresa ao ver a Gem frágil na cratera, que lhe apresentava a mesma reação surpresa ao vê-lo. Do outro lado da rua, Rose Quartz, Garnet e Ametista demonstravam a mesma reação surpresa, ao verem que estavam muito longe do local.

000

No deserto, Piccolo e Gohan demonstravam a mesma reação, ao sentirem aquela energia vindo de muito longe. Yamcha, Krillin, Yarijobe, e os demais também sentiam a mesma energia.

"Finalmente, os Saiyajins e Gems chegaram!" - declarou Piccolo, sem exaltar surpresa. - "Eles tem um ki surpreendente, não é Piccolo?" - perguntou Gohan, com determinação em seu olhar.

000

Na cidade, os dois Saiyajins começaram a levitar de suas cápsulas, enquanto a Gem maior saltava de sua cápsula, e a Gem menor levitar com suas hélices nas mãos.

000

Tanto Tien Shinhan e Chaos sentiram aquela mesma energia, e ficaram nervosos. - "Sentiu isso, Tien Shin?" - perguntou o menor, enquanto Tien olhava para a direção da energia, rosnando. - "Droga! Chegaram muito mais rápido do que eu imaginei!"

000

Na cidade, os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems começavam a saír da cratera, deixando as pessoas apavoradas. Em seguida, ambos os quatro pousaram no chão, um do lado do outro. Pérola estava segurando sua lança, enquanto se encontrava em frente a eles, com a multidão de pessoas atrás dela. - _"Droga! R-Rose Quartz, onde vocês estão?!"_ \- pensou ela, desesperada.

Pela primeira vez, naquele momento, ela estava sentindo medo. Medo de morrer, junto com aquelas outras pessoas. Medo de que a Rose e as outras Crystal Gems não chegassem a tempo. Medo de que Goku e os demais também não chegassem a tempo. Só lhe restava esperar o que eles iriam fazer com ela. E por coincidência, ela já conhecia aqueles dois Saiyajins muito bem, mas não sabia se eles a reconheceriam também.

Ambos os Saiyajins e as Gems sorriam maliciosamente um para o outro, enquanto ouviam aquelas pessoas berrarem de medo. Um dos Saiyajins deu aquele mesmo olhar para a Gem pálida, que se segurava em sua lança, como se estivesse tentando se esconder atrás dela.

 _Finalmente, chegou o dia mais assustador!_

 **O momento que todos (Ou nem todos, eu acho) estavam esperando, finalmente chegou! O que irá acontecer? Comentem, enquanto eu estarei escrevendo o próximo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21: Impossível! Saibaimens nascidos da Terra?**

"Vamos nos separar! Não saberemos em que parte da cidade eles irão pousar! Assim, nós iremos revezar bastante tempo para pegá-los!" - "Todo mundo, para fora daqui, vamos, andem!"

 _Finalmente, os Saiyajins e as Gems mais poderosos do universo, chegaram à Terra! Goku voltara a vida, com a ajuda de Shen-Long, mas ainda levará um dia inteiro, para que ele alcance o longo destino, no caminho da serpente! O que pode acontecer a Terra, enquanto Goku não volta?_

000

"É um homem!" - exclamou um jovem, enquanto uma mulher perto dali berrava repetidamente. - "Ah, é verdade! E está saindo da esfera!" - declarou um outro homem, do lado do jovem, pasmado. Os dois Saiyajins e as duas Gems saíam de suas naves, deixando as pessoas apavoradas.

Em seguida, ambos pousaram no chão, um do lado do outro. Pérola estava em frente a eles, segurando a sua lança, como se estivesse tentando se proteger por sua querida vida, com a multidão de pessoas atrás dela. Ela soluçava e tremulava, enquanto os olhava de cima pra baixo, esperando alguma reação deles. Logo atrás, Doug e as outras pessoas murmuravam, enquanto os viam em frente da Gem pálida.

"Ora, vejam só! Dentre as Gems que eu esperava encontrarmos por aqui, eu não esperava que primeiro fosse uma Pérola perdida!" - exclamou Jasper, enojada. - "Pois é, e olha que ela é bem diferente do que eu imaginava, Jasper!" - sussurrou Peridot, com um olhar incrédulo.

Pérola tremulava, sentindo suas pernas praticamente bambas. Até que a Rose e as outras viessem, ela e as outras pessoas estavam enrascadas. Os quatro a encaravam, silenciosamente, enquanto o silêncio ao redor deles tomava conta. Depois de dez segundos, um deles começou a se dirigir a ela.

"Pérola, eu nunca pensei que fosse poder reencontrá-la de novo, ainda mais em um planeta como este! Já faz muito tempo, desde a última vez que nos vimos, não é?" - ao ouvi-lo falar, ela revirou o olhar para baixo, enquanto soluçava. - "Eu t-também digo o mesmo de você! Pelo que eu vejo, você cresceu bastante!" - depois de ouvi-la responder de volta, o Saiyajin menor olhou ao redor, e perguntou.

"Então, esta é a Terra? Este planeta não é nada mal!" - "Por coincidência, eu vim deste planeta!" - a Gem laranja murmurou, como resposta. - "Acho que eu devo cumprimentar esses seres barulhentos e curiosos!" - murmurou Nappa, olhando para a multidão atrás.

O Saiyajin menor deu uma leve risada maligna, antes de se dirigir a eles. - "Não exagere!" - "Vai nessa, meu parceiro!" - exclamou a Gem laranja, com um sorriso malicioso. Com isso, o Saiyajin maior começou a levantar sua mão, com uma linha de energia vindo dele.

"Espere, o que irão fazer?!" - perguntou Pérola, preocupada e desesperada. Por alguma razão, ela não conseguia fazer algo para impedi-los. Seu instinto a manteve parada no lugar. Por mais que ela quisessem, ela não podia fazer algo, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Assim que ele ergueu os dois dedos, todas as pessoas ao redor começaram a desaparecerem, junto com boa parte da cidade.

000

Ao longe do local, Rose, Garnet e Ametista andavam em avenidas diferentes, quando viram uma intensa explosão de luz, vindo do centro. - "Meu Deus, mas o que foi isso?!" - perguntou a Gem rosa, ativando a sua bolha. A pequena Gem estava escondida num bueiro, se protegendo da ventania.

Já a fusão, se permanecia firme, até ter um leve suspiro com a visão que acabara tendo. - "Essa não, a Pérola!" - as três estavam se protegendo da explosão, enquanto esperavam aquilo tudo cessar, e irem até lá. Mas para piorar, levaria algumas horas para chegarem até lá, mesmo correndo.

000

Ao longe, Chaos e Tien Shinhan se protegiam daquela explosão de luz. - "O que tá acontecendo?! O que foi que eles fizeram?!" - exclamou o rapaz, irritado e chocado.

000

Do deserto, Gohan e Piccolo também se protegiam daquela explosão de luz, vindo da cidade.

000

Em algum lugar, Yamcha também se protegia daquela explosão intensa. - "O que houve?!"

000

Krillin se protegia e se segurava numa árvore, enquanto olhava para a explosão intensiva de luz. - "São aqueles miseráveis!"

000

Em seguida, a linha de explosão começou a diminuir, mostrando uma imensa cratera sob o centro da cidade. Com exceção de Doug Mahewara, que havia se escondido num bueiro do outro lado da rua, todas as pessoas da cidade haviam desaparecido da explosão.

Nappa deu uma leve risada, enquanto ele, o Saiyajin menor e as três outras Gems presentes, se encontravam intactos e ilesos. - "Acho que eu podia ter sido mais gentil, mas... foi sem querer!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

"É, e agora graças a você, metade da cidade foi pulverizada, seu torrão!" - exclamou Peridot, indignada. Ao abrir os olhos, Pérola percebeu que havia sobrevivido, mas não sabia como. - "Agora chega, Nappa! Se judiar deste planeta, não vamos poder vendê-lo a um bom preço!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, sem rodeios.

"Tem razão! Eu acabei de lembrar que também temos que procurar aquelas esferas, que podem realizar qualquer desejo!" - exclamou o Saiyajin maior. - "Certo, mas que tipos de esferas estamos procurando mesmo?" - perguntou a Gem verde, confusa.

"São as Esferas do Dragão, Peridot! Primeiro, vamos procurar o homem que matou Raditz, e perguntaremos a ele e às outras Gems daqui sobre as Esferas do Dragão!" - ao ouvir a declamação do Saiyajin menor, Pérola ficou mais nervosa. Se eles fosse procurar por Goku, Piccolo e pelas outras Crystal Gems, tudo estaria perdido. Ela precisava pensar rápido, antes que as coisas piorassem ainda mais.

"Está bem! Mas e quanto a essa Pérola perdida? A gente mata ela?" - perguntou Nappa, lançando um olhar frio nela. Jasper bateu seu punho em sua mão, com um sorriso malicioso. - "Eu estou pensando na mesma coisa!" - "Não, é melhor nós a deixarmos intacta, no momento!" - respondeu o Saiyajin menor, para o alívio da Gem frágil.

"Mas se as Esferas do Dragão estavam por aqui, nosso desejo, que é conseguir a vida eterna, jamais se tornará realidade!" - continuou ele, indignado. Ao ouvir aquilo, Pérola ficou confusa. Por essa, ela não esperava. Se eles não vieram reviver o seu colega Saiyajin, então vieram por objetivos pessoais, o que ainda é uma coisa muito ruim.

"E a culpa, é das suas saudações idiotas!" - ao ouvir isso, Nappa começou a ficar sem jeito. - "Eu... sinto muito! Eu me esqueci completamente das esferas!" - "Ah, não fiquem assim, gente! A boa notícia, é que não havia nenhuma esfera por aqui! Então, ele está completamente ileso!" - exclamou Peridot, vendo em seu relatório. Mas para sua ironia, eles não a haviam escutado, e ela fez um beicinho.

"O que está feito, está feito! E não podemos fazer mais nada!" - continuou o menor, olhando pro espaço. - "Primeiro, vamos procurar o indivíduo que possui o poder de luta mais elevado!" - e em seguida, ele começou a inspecionar em seu Scouter. - "Deve ser o que matou o Raditz!"

"Certo, e eu vou fazer algumas análises!" - exclamou Peridot, ativando a sua tela com seus dedos móveis. Após os dois Saiyajins e a Gem verde começarem a procurar por algum possível sinal, eles receberam um sinal positivo.

"Estranho! Há várias emissões de energia com um poder de luta acima de mil!" - declarou Nappa, surpreso. - "É mesmo! E tem um com um nível de poder extremamente maior do que os demais por aqui! Será que é uma Gem?" - interrogou Peridot, num tom histérico. O Saiyajin menor olhou ao redor, até direcionar seu olhar para Pérola, e ler seus níveis de poderes pouco aumentados.

"Por que existem tantos?" - interrogou o Saiyajin maior, olhando ao redor. - "Seja lá o motivo que seja, também não sei!" - rosnou Jasper, cruzando os braços. - "Não se preocupem! É óbvio, que não são os oponentes certos! Vamos procurar o homem, com o poder de luta mais elevado!" - declarou o menor, olhando ainda ao redor.

Nappa assentiu, antes de olhar ao redor, também. Após um momento de silêncio, o Scouter piscou. - "Eu já encontrei! Duas pessoas com um poder extraordinário!" - "E eu encontrei três Gems com um nível de milésimos! E uma delas está em dobro!" - anunciou Peridot, animada. - "Ótimo, vocês procuram pelos oponentes, e nós ficaremos com as Gems daqui!"

"Mas e quanto a essa Gem insignificante? Eu a esmago?" - perguntou a Gem laranja, olhando maliciosamente para a Gem pálida, que tremulava bruscamente. - Não, eu já me decidi o que fazer com ela! Daqui a algum tempo, eu irei voltar para buscá-la! Ela vai ser muito útil pra mim!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, olhando para ela. - "Muito bem, Nappa, Jasper e Peridot! Vamos brincar um pouco com eles!"

Após dizer isso, ele e Nappa seguiram em frente, um atrás do outro, enquanto as duas Gems ficaram por lá. Assim que desapareceram do horizonte, Jasper e Peridot se entreolharam, antes de olharem para a Pérola. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela jogou a sua lança na direção delas.

Mas a Gem maior a agarrou e a quebrou no meio. E antes que Gem pálida pudesse reagir de volta, ela se viu dentro de uma espécie de bolha verde, que a mantinha completamente imóvel. Para sua ironia, a Gem verde a havia prendido, com seus equipamentos. - "Bom Jasper, agora que a capturamos, o que iremos fazer por aqui, agora?"

Jasper pensou um pouco, antes de responder. - "Vamos seguir nessa direção! Os rapazes não precisarão da gente, por enquanto! Aliás, eu quero encontrar essas Gems e as espatifarem em pedaços!" - após vê-la socar seu punho com a mão, Peridot engoliu em seco, antes delas começarem a seguir em direção ao lado da cidade.

Assim que se afastaram, Doug levantou a tampa do bueiro, em que se encontrava dentro, e falou sob rádio. - "Atenção, peço que tragam reforços! Repito, tragam reforços! Os homens e mulheres vindos do espaço são extremamente perigosos, e eu não consegui salvar todas as pessoas daqui! Por favor, tragam reforços!"

000

Enquanto isso, na ilha pequena, Bulma, Leão, Oolong e os demais viam as seguintes notícias na televisão. - _"Até o momento, não sabemos as causas desse enorme terremoto! Não podemos nos comunicar com a cidade do leste! Também não temos certeza de quantas pessoas ficaram feridas, ou do número de mortos!"_ \- falou o apresentador do jornal.

"Então,... eles chegaram a Terra!" - rosnou metre Kami, irritado. Bulma se levantou do sofá, e começou a colocar o scooter em seu rosto. - "Ah, vamos ajudá-los! Assim, saberemos o que aconteceu!" - declarou ela, deixando os demais em desgosto. - "Eu não vou pra aquele lugar, nem morto, viu Bulma?!" - choramingou Oolong.

Kami grunhia, enquanto Puar exclamava, em determinação. - "Eu... eu vou com vocês! Tenho certeza absoluta que Yamcha também vai pra lá!" - em seguida, Leão bocejou, como se estivesse afirmando de que iria com eles também. Porém...

"O que é isso? Não! Deixemos como está!" - declamou mestre Kami, para o choque do gato voador. - "O quê?!" - "Eles mais fortes do que nós! Se formos pra lá, só iremos atrapalhar! A única coisa que podemos fazer, é rezar pra que eles consigam vencer!"

Ao ouvir isso, Bulma também acabou cedendo. - "É mesmo! É verdade!" - "Isso, isso!" - "Ah, Yamcha! Não morra!" - enquanto Oolong e Puar murmuravam, Bulma bateu seu punho contra sua outra mão, enquanto murmurava. - "Goku, venha logo! Venha logo!"

000

No outro mundo, a última frase que Bulma falara ecoou por lá. Do nada, Goku se encontrava ainda voando o mais depressa possível sob o caminho da serpente. - "Resistam, por favor, até que eu volte!" - murmurou ele, enquanto continuava.

000

Na Terra, os dois Saiyajins continuavam voando pelo horizonte, em busca do lutador mais forte. Ambos se admiravam e desfrutavam da gravidade daquele planeta. - "É, é maravilhoso! Esse planeta tem pouca gravidade! Eu posso me movimentar livremente!" - declarou Nappa, rindo maliciosamente.

000

Após um longo tempo de caminhada, Rose Quartz, Garnet e Ametista finalmente se encontraram. - "Nossa, eu nunca pensei que os Saiyajins tivessem se evoluído tão bruscamente, a ponto de causarem uma grande explosão daquelas!" - declarou Rose, suspirando. - "Igualmente! E eu aposto que nós teremos problemas ainda maiores, por aqui!" - declarou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos.

"Por que isso, Garnet?" - interrogou a Gem menor, confusa. - "Os dois Saiyajins seguiram em direção ao norte, mas as duas Gems que os estão acompanhando, estão vindo até nós!" - ao ouvir isso, as duas Quartzos ficaram pasmadas.

"E onde nós as encontraremos?" - "Não precisaremos encontrá-las, Rose! Elas nos encontraram! Portanto, vamos seguir nessa direção!" - após a Fusão apontar o caminho, as outras duas Gems começaram a segui-la. - _"Eu espero que a Pérola esteja bem! Onde quer que ela esteja!"_ \- pensou Rose, preocupada.

000

Em algum lugar da planície, Yamcha sentiu aquela energia novamente, vindo em sua direção. - "Eles voam a uma velocidade incrível!" - declarou ele, chocado.

000

Perto dali, Krillin sentiu aquela mesma energia, enquanto trocava sua camisa pesada. - "Eu não acredito! Dois kis, super poderosos estão vindo nessa direção!" - declarou ele, formando um punho em uma de suas mãos. - "São os Saiyajins! Será que eles vão de encontro a Tien Shinhan e Chaos, ou talvez de Piccolo e o filho de Goku!"

000

"Os dois Saiyajins estão vindo para cá!" - declarou Piccolo, sentindo a energia deles, enquanto Gohan assentia. - "Certo!"

000

Tien e Chaos voavam juntos, enquanto sentiam a mesma energia, e se dirigiam um ao outro. - "Ouça, Chaos! Fica aqui mesmo! Não se exponha!" - "Não! Vou com você! Eu treinei muito! Por isso, eu também vou! Lutarei com você, Tien Shin!" - vendo que ele estava determinado, Tien Shinhan se sentiu nervoso, por dentro.

000

Na cidade, em que ocorrera a explosão, um helicóptero com dois repórteres lá dentro, e um deles seguravam a câmera de filmagem. - "O quê? Não dá pra explicar! O que aconteceu!" - interrogou um deles, pasmado. Logo abaixo, as pessoas estavam cuidando para descobrirem o que aconteceu.

O repórter central gravava uma entrevista, em um local destruído. Alguns cientistas detectavam possíveis sinais de radiação. Enquanto isso, um repórter dava uma notícia dali. - "A catástrofe que ocorreu aqui, está fora de qualquer proporção! A cidade do leste desapareceu completamente! O que será que pode ter acontecido?"

Logo atrás, alguns policiais centrais anotavam a seguinte declamação do sargento da polícia. - "Sargento, como vão as investigações?" - perguntou um dos repórteres, curioso. - "No momento, não temos ideia do que aconteceu aqui! Mas o nosso mais jovem policial, Doug Mahewara, viu tudo! E até que ele se acalme, nós iremos lhes fazer algumas perguntas!"

"Não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia!" - exclamou uma voz, vindo por trás deles. Ao olharem, viram um rapaz saindo de seu automóvel. - "Quê?!" - interrogou um dos repórteres, confuso e surpreso. - "Quem é esse cara?"

Enquanto se perguntavam, Yarijobe averiguava o local da explosão ao redor, inspecionado cada detalhe. Do nada, algo lhes chamou a atenção, e ele correu em direção de duas das quatro cápsulas, que se encontravam sobre rochas. - "Eu sabia! Isso foi obra dos Saiyajins e das Gems!"

Após isso, ele começou a dar alguns passos para trás. - "E ainda pretendem lutar com os guerreiros e Gems tão poderosos, como eles?" - "Ei, rapaz! Você! O que está fazendo aí? Isso foi obra sua?" - perguntou o sargento, curioso.

"Não seja burro! Eu não me atreveria a fazer isso!" - exclamou Yarijobe, antes de murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Mas se eu tivesse feito, eu não estaria morrendo de medo, como estou agora!" - "Sabe de alguma coisa, não é? Fale!" - por trás, o sargento da polícia sacaneou sua arma, e apontou para ele, deixando os outros repórteres assustados. - "Mas diga o que houve?!"

"Isso foi obra dos extraterrestres, chamados Saiyajins e Gems!" - respondeu o rapaz, deixando o sargento pasmado e confuso. - "O quê?! O que foi que disse?! Extraterrestres?!" - "Eles querem acabar com todos os seres humanos, que habitam neste planeta, sem deixar rastros!"

Em seguida, Yarijobe cruzou os braços, antes de continuar explicando. - "Nesse instante, meus ajudantes estão procurando detê-los! E estão fazendo isso pelo bem da humanidade! Entenderam?!"

Um momento de silêncio rodeou todos, até todos eles caírem na gargalhada, menos um repórter, que achava aquilo tudo muito sério. - "Mas foi uma piada muito boa!" - declarou o sargento, começando a ir em direção a ele. - "Este lugar é perigoso demais, para os cidadãos! Por tanto, é melhor se retirar!"

"Tem sempre alguém pra fazer brincadeiras!" - "É mesmo! É verdade!" - exclamaram os dois dos três repórteres, se retirando, atiçando a fúria do jovem. - "Ah é? Vocês não acreditam em mim? Então, como explicam o que acabou de acontecer aqui, hã?"

Após ouvirem isso, o sargento e os dois jornalistas se viraram, confusos. - "E vejam aquelas esferas gigantescas que estão ali!" - apontou Yarijobe, para dois pares de naves soterradas sob as pedras, logo atrás. - "Não são grandes demais, para bolas de basquete?" - perguntou o sargento, brincando.

"Você não sabe cumprir com o seu dever?!" - exclamou o jovem, enjoado. - "O quê?! Quem é que não sabe cumprir?!" - perguntou ele, irritado. - "Aquelas quatro esferas são as naves espaciais dos Saiyajins e das Gems!"

"Naves espaciais?!" - repetiram todos, pasmados. - "Mas isso é impossível!" - vendo eles duvidando, Yarijobe os desafiou. - "Então, por que não manda examinar?" - ao ouvirem isso, ambos se entreolharam, até o sargento berrar. - "Atenção homens! Examinem aquilo, depressa!"

"Sim senhor?" - exclamaram dois homens, que vieram em direção a ele. - "Examinem essas duas esferas! E depois, aquelas outras duas ali!" - ordenou ele, apontando para as quatro esferas. - "Sim, senhor!" - enquanto o rapaz via os dois investigadores seguirem em direção das naves, o mesmo repórter que havia se impressionado com a história, começou a se dirigir a ele.

"Sou repórter da rede de televisão H.O.! Venha comigo, por favor?" - e começou a levá-lo para além de outras pedras, certificando de que ninguém os tinha visto, e começou a sussurrar. - "Eu gostaria de saber tudo, com mais detalhes!"

"Olha, eu estou morrendo de fome, sabe! E eu não estou aguentando mais!" - exclamou Yarijobe, enrolando, para o espanto do repórter. - "Quer que eu te pague, pra falar?" - "Sargento! Este objeto não foi feito na Terra! Foi feito em outro planeta!" - anunciou um dos investigadores, para o espanto do sargento. - "O quê?!"

O rapaz deu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir isso, enquanto o repórter - "Rapaz, eu vou te dar todo o dinheiro que você me pedir, mas antes me diga! Onde é que estão os Saiyajins e as Gems?" - antes que pudesse houver resposta, uma voz o chamou. - "Ei, você aí, da TV H.O.! Não pode nos passar a perna! Também posso dar todo dinheiro que quiser!" - "E eu também!"

Se vendo cercado de tantos repórteres, Yarijobe viu cada oferta tentadora, até o sargento aparecer. - "E eu também!" - "Então, eu digo a todos vocês, pra não brigarem pela informação!" - após falar isso, ele pegou o chapéu do sargento, e começou a suborná-los. - "Com licença! Primeiro, eu quero que coloquem o dinheiro aqui dentro!"

Enquanto assistiam todos brigando pela informação, os dois cientistas se entreolhavam, pasmados. - "Eh, escuta aqui!... " - declarou o sargento, lhe entregando a carteira. - "E se eu der tudo pra você?" - após essa pergunta, Yarijobe deu uma leve risada maliciosa, após ver que havia se dado bem.

000

No morro acima da cratera, Jasper e Peridot seguiam andando, com a Pérola ainda aprisionada na bolha holográfica. Ao olharem para trás, ambas as duas deram olhares frios, ao verem uma leve multidão de pessoas por lá. - "O que aqueles humanos miseráveis pensam que estão fazendo por ali? Será que estão afim de morrer?" - perguntou a Gem maior, com um sorriso frio.

"Nah, isso não deve nem ser da nossa conta, Jasper! Vamos só continuar em frente, e encontrar aquelas Gems, para enfrentarmos e nos livrarmos delas, e podermos nos reencontrar de novo os rapazes, tá?" - concluiu Peridot, até o silêncio tomar conta, e ambas continuarem em frente.

000

Enquanto isso, Yarijobe se posicionava e procurava a energia deles, até começar a falar a seguinte informação. - "Eu estou vendo! Estão daquele lado!" - no entanto, ele continuou revisando. - "Não, não! É por ali! É, eles estão... " - ele começou a pensar, até apontar para a seguinte direção. - "A seis mil quilômetros de distância, pra ser exato!"

Após ouvirem isso, os repórteres e os policiais começaram a falar uns com os outros, enquanto Yarijobe se via cercado de uma bolada de dinheiro. - "Mas eu devo avisar que... que é melhor não se aproximarem deles! Parecem que são indivíduos muito perigosos!" - no entanto, eles estavam tão focados, que não o ouviram.

"Pois o meu grupo vai chegar primeiro!" - "O meu também!" - após falarem isso, os repórteres começaram a se retirarem, para direções diferentes. O sargento tentou pará-los, mas estes já tinham se retirado. - "Nós também iremos! Temos que capturar os extraterrestres vivos!" - com isso dito, ele começou a se retirar.

Yarijobe se encontrava sozinho, enquanto os via partindo para direções diferentes. - "Eu não vou esquentar, por causa deles! É legal, com esse dinheiro, eu vou poder comprar muita comida!" - declarou ele, enquanto olhava para as notas de zeni. - "Eu acho que será a última comida que vou ter, nesse mundo!" - em seguida, ele olhou para o espaço, enquanto pensava. - _"Talvez!"_

000

 _Agora são meio dia e vinte minutos! As aves e os animais pressentem o perigo que se aproxima, e imediatamente, se distanciam da região!_

Na planície desértica, muitos animais corriam para muitas direções diferentes, com intenção de se salvarem, incluindo os dinossauros. Não muito longe dali, se encontravam Gohan e Piccolo, que começava a retirar seu traje pesado. - "Não temos que nos preocupar! Somos mais fortes agora, do que éramos, a um ano!"

"É verdade!" - exaltou o garoto, determinado. Do nada, o Namekian pressentiu algo. - "Ah, não! Alguém vem vindo desta direção! E desta outra, também! Quem será?" - "São mais de dois Saiyajins? Mas não pode ser!" - interrogou Gohan, confuso.

Ao olharem para direções diferentes, uma figura menor e familiar se teletransportava para perto deles, até parar em frente a eles. - "Você é um Saiyajin?!" - exclamou o menino, pasmado. - "Olá, faz tempo que eu não te vejo, Piccolo!" - com isso, Piccolo sorriu, ao reconhecê-lo.

"Ah, então era você, Krillin!" - ele riu friamente, aliviado. - "O que é que você veio fazer aqui? Por acaso, veio atrapalhar a luta?" - "Não diga isso, Piccolo! Eu treinei muito e fiquei mais forte!" - respondeu Krillin, sem rodeios. - "É o que parece! E aqueles outros inúteis e aquelas Gems virão para lutar também, não é?"

"Eu tenho certeza que virão! É que eu estava mais próximo daqui!" - enquanto os ouvia conversando, Gohan começou a se dirigir ao menor. - "Agora eu me lembro! Ele estava na casa do mestre Kami!" - ao ouvi-lo, Krillin direcionou seu olhar para o garoto meio Saiyajin.

"Ah, oi, eu sou o Krillin! Eu estou vendo que ficou mais forte! Você parece muito com o Goku, quando era um garoto!" - em seguida, o menino começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Você é pequeno, mas é forte! O meu pai e a minha tia Ametista me falaram muito de você! Você vai lutar com a gente contra os Saiyajins e as Gems, vai?"

Com isso, Krillin começou a se sentir um pouco ofendido com a primeira parte que o garoto lhe dissera. - "A palavra pequeno, não precisa ser mencionada! É que o seu pai cresceu um pouco mais que eu! Mas eu imagino que o seu treinamento com o Piccolo, deve ter sido muito difícil!"

"É, mas o senhor Piccolo é muito mais bondoso do que eu pensava!" - respondeu Gohan, para o constrangimento de Piccolo. - "Chega de conversa mole! Chegaram!" - ao ouvirem isso, Krillin e Gohan olharam para cima, e avistaram duas figuras no ar.

Os dois Saiyajins os observavam, verificando os níveis de poder de cada um. - "Eu já estou vendo! Aí estão! Tem mais um! Ao todo, são três homens fortes!" - descreveu Nappa, os estudando. - "Parece que sabem muito sobre nós! Quem teria falado a eles, sobre a gente?" - interrogou o Saiyajin menor, sarcasticamente.

Krillin rosnava, enquanto olhava para eles. - "É, eles são Saiyajins! É verdade! Eu posso sentir seu ki! É o momento mais difícil!" - já Gohan, rosnava de nervosismo, enquanto Piccolo olhava determinado para ele, enquanto estes se aproximavam e aterrizavam em frente a eles. - "Estavam a nossa espera!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, sem rodeios.

"É o que parece!" - rosnou o Namekian, enquanto ambos os três os encaravam, face a face. - "Saiyajins, eu só quero perguntar uma coisa! O que é que vocês e as outras duas Gems vieram fazer com este planeta?" - no entanto, um deles fixou o olhar, ao ouvi-lo falar. - "Essa voz é do... ah, entendo! Foi você que venceu o Raditz, não foi?"

Com isso, Piccolo ficou pasmado, com o que o jovem Saiyajin exclamara para ele. - "Minha voz?" - "Ah, Radditz não lhe disse?" - interrogou ele, apontando para o seu Scouter. - "Este aparelho também serve pra nos comunicarmos entre nós!" - no entanto, o Saiyajin maior pareceu ficar surpreso, ao reconhecer a raça de Piccolo.

"Ele é um Namekian!" - ao ouvirem isso, os três guerreiros ficaram surpresos, ao ouvirem aquilo. - "Parece que sim! Por isso, não é estranho que Raditz tenha sido vencido por ele!" - "Namekian?!" - murmurou Piccolo, ao reconhecer a sua espécie, e começou a rosnar consigo mesmo.

"Piccolo, não é possível! Você também é um extraterrestre?! Agora, eu entendo!" - declarou Krillin, pasmado. - "É verdade que eles dizem, senhor Piccolo?!" - perguntou Gohan, também surpreso. Enquanto ele rosnava consigo mesmo, o Saiyajin menor começou a exclamar, ao compreender a situação.

"Já entendi! Me disseram que os Namekians tem um poder incrível e habilidades extraordinárias!" após ouvir essa revelação, Piccolo começou a se sentir destruído por dentro, ao reconhecer a sua raça. - _"Eu... eu sou um Namekian?!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto o Saiyajin continuava falando.

"E soube também, que alguns deles pode fazer truques surpreendentes, como os macos!" enquanto Piccolo se encontrava perdido em seu pensamento, o jovem Saiyajin continuava falando. - "Quem criou as tais Esferas do Dragão, foi você ou esse aí?"

"O quê?! Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre as Esferas do Dragão?!" - interrogou Krillin, pasmado. - "O nosso primeiro objetivo, é conseguir as esferas, portanto, é melhor que as entregue pra nós! Mesmo sendo um Namekian, não poderá nos vencer! Vocês não passam de moscas, para nós!" - declarou Nappa, atiçando a fúria dos dois menores.

Já Piccolo deu uma leve risada, antes de dirigir a palavra. - "Obrigado! Graças a vocês, entendi alguma coisa sobre os meus antepassados! Eu lamento desapontá-los, mas não fui eu que criou as Esferas do Dragão! E devo dizer a vocês, que a minha especialidade é a luta!"

Com isso dito, ele se posicionou para lutar. - "Por que não tentam lutar comigo, assim poderão dizer se sou uma mosca ou não!" - o Saiyajin deu uma leve risada, enquanto o via os desafiando.

000

Na Torre de Korin, Senhor Popo e Kami-Sama se sentiam muito nervosos, por dentro. - "Kami-Sama?" - "Senhor Popo, eu não sabia disso! Não posso acreditar que eu seja um extraterrestre! Agora, começo a entender, porque sou diferente dos outros!" - declarou Kami-Sama, enquanto começava a contar a sua história.

"Só o que sei, é que há muito tempo, fiz as Esferas do Dragão! Quando as fiz da primeira vez, senti uma grande saudade, sem saber de quê! Provavelmente, em Namek, deve existir algo parecido com as Esferas do Dragão, e também o seu criador! Recordei aquelas lembranças distantes dos meus antepassados!" - concluiu ele, ainda em seus pensamentos.

000

Na cidade que fora destruída, Rose Quartz, Garnet e Ametista seguiam andando, quando ambas começaram a ouvir alguns passos se aproximando delas. Elas se esconderam sobre os escombros, e espiaram discretamente. Havia três figuras se aproximando dali, sem notarem suas presenças.

"Então, onde estão essas Gems, Peridot?" - perguntou a Gem maior, quase impaciente. - "Eu ainda estou tentando detectar algum sinal, por aqui, Jasper! Mas... é como se elas estivessem muito longe daqui, mesmo estando perto!" - declarou a Gem verde, vendo em seus dedos móveis.

As outras três Crystal Gems suspiraram de horror e de preocupação, ao verem que a sua colega renegada, Pérola, tinha sido capturada por elas. E então, elas perceberam que precisariam pensar em um plano, e bem rápido.

000

De volta a planície desértica, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan e os dois Saiyajins, perceberam que havia alguns helicópteros pairando ali por perto. Não suportando aqueles humanos se intrometendo, Nappa começou a atirar em um deles. - "Sumam!" - com exceção do Saiyajin jovem, os dois menores ficaram em choque, enquanto os outros helicópteros começaram a se retirar dali.

Com isso, os três guerreiros se posicionaram para lutar, enquanto os dois Saiyajins se permaneciam firmes. - "Nenhum de vocês vai nos falar sobre as Esferas do Dragão?" - perguntou o menor, enquanto todos se permaneciam em silêncio. - "Muito bem! Eu os farei falar a força!" - declarou o Saiyajin maior, começando a ler os níveis de luta dos três.

"Novecentos e oitenta e um! Mil e duzentos e vinte! Mil e oitenta e três!" - murmurou ele, lendo os níveis de Gohan, Piccolo e de Krillin. - "Que idiotas! Não me digam que vão lutar com seus poderes de luta tão baixos, assim?!" - enquanto ele se vangloriava deles, o Saiyajin menor começou a remover o seu scooter do rosto.

"Ouça Nappa, tire o seu Scouter!" - "Quê?!" - "Eles mudam frequentemente o poder deles, enquanto estão lutando, Nappa! Não podemos confiar nestes Scouters!" - concluiu ele, jogando seu scooter no chão. Em questões de segundos, Nappa sorriu maliciosamente, ao entender a situação.

"É, tem toda razão! O fracote do Raditz confiou nos números que apareceram no scooter, e por isso, esses insetos o mataram!" - e jogou o seu scooter no chão, também. - "O quê?! Raditz era um fracote?" - exclamou Piccolo, surpreso.

"É, Piccolo, ele fala de Raditz, quer dizer, o Saiyajin que você, o Goku e as Crystal Gems tiveram tanta dificuldade pra vencer!" - respondeu Krillin, enquanto este rosnava, indignado. Em seguida, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se dirigir aos dois Saiyajins. - "Então, ele era um fracote! Mostre pra gente!"

"Mas é claro! Por que não vemos quais são as habilidades desses caras?" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, antes de se dirigir ao Nappa. - "Ei, Nappa! Ainda tem com você, as seis sementes de Saibamens? Então, pegue elas!" - "Ah, você gosta mesmo de brincar hein, Vegeta?" - rosnou o Saiyajin maior, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Sai... Saibamens?!" - Krillin murmurou, confuso. - "Mas, o que é isso?" - interrogou Gohan, também confuso. Enquanto isso, Nappa recolhia de seu bolso, uma pequena cápsula com algumas sementes dentro. - "Sobraram exatamente, seis!" - "Quando virem os Saibamens, vão ficar com muita vontade de falar sobre as Esferas do Dragão!" - declarou Vegeta, olhando friamente para eles.

Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin maior inspecionava o solo, enquanto plantava algumas sementes. - "Os Saibamens vão crescer nessa terra fértil!" - após isso, ele despejou duas gotas de um líquido verde, que fora absorvido imediatamente pela terra. - "Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo?!" - interrogou Krillin, ainda confuso.

Gohan observava em silêncio, enquanto pensava. - _"Nossa, se o meu papai e as Crystal Gems estivessem aqui conosco, eles saberiam o que realmente fazer! E além do mais, a tia Garnet saberia o que é isso tudo!"_ \- "Pronto!" - declamou Nappa, jogando a cápsula fora.

Do nada, a terra começou a se mexer. O garoto ficou pasmado, enquanto os dois Saiyajins sorriam maliciosamente. No fim, seis monstros verdes submergiram do solo, e olhavam friamente para eles. - "Esses Saibamens... são mesmo asquerosos!" - murmurou Krillin, a ponto de choramingar.

Os seis Saibamens começaram a soluçar, até sobrevoarem em direção a eles, e os cercarem. Os três olhavam ao redor de si mesmos, até os Saibamens saltarem em direção a eles. Primeiramente, eles se lançaram em direção das montanhas menores próximas, e as explodiram em pedaços.

Assim que tinham conseguido se fortalecerem o bastante, eles começaram a rosnar, enquanto Gohan, Piccolo e Krillin se mantinham concentrados. - "Esses monstros... são muito fortes!" - declarou o menor, em choque. - "É o que parece!" - respondeu o Namekian, sem rodeios.

"Seus adversários, serão estes três! Façam com que sofram, Saibamens!" - ordenou Vegeta, friamente, enquanto os Saibamens rosnavam para eles.

 _Os Saibamens nasceram da terra! O poder deles é realmente incrível! E as Gems de Homeworld estão perto de encontrarem as Crystal Gems! Será que elas, Gohan, Krillin e Piccolo conseguirão controlar a situação, até que Goku volte?_

 **Tive um pouco de dificuldade para escrever este capítulo, e espero que tenha ficado bom. Comentem, até que eu possa postar mais um, tudo bem?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22: Yamcha morre! Os temíveis Saibaimens**

 _Os Saiyajins e Gems chegaram à Terra, e o poder deles é realmente impressionante!_

"São os miseravéis!"

 _Mas infelizmente, levará um dia inteiro para Goku voltar pelo caminho da serpente! Os primeiros a enfrentar os temíveis Saiyajins e as Gems foram Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin e as Crystal Gems! Mas os Saiyajins não lutarão com eles, apenas semearam na terra, seis sementes muito estranhas, chamadas Saibamens!_

"Seus adversários serão estes três! Façam com que sofram, Saibamens!"

000

Enquanto isso, na planície desértica, Piccolo, Gohan e Krillin continuavam encarando os Saibamens. O silêncio tomava conta, enquanto uma ventania levantava poeira pra cima deles. Gohan deu um leve gemido, assustado. Krillin percebeu aquilo, e começou a falar. - "Gohan, não deixe de olhar pra eles, por nada!"

Com isso, o garoto voltou a olhar pros monstros, com determinação em seu olhar. - "Claro que não!" - "Não há o que temer!" - declarou Piccolo, também o encorajando. - "Não!"

Enquanto isso, Nappa e Vegeta também os encarava, com sorrisos maliciosos. Depois de breves minutos, os Saibamens saltaram em direção a eles. Com exceção de Gohan, Piccolo e Krillin se posicionaram, e travaram uma breve luta com eles, enquanto o garoto os observava, assustado.

Do nada, ao olhar para trás, o menino se deparou com um Saibamen, que o atacara e o empurrara para frente. - "Gohan!" - murmurou Krillin, ao vê-lo caindo. Piccolo se impôs na frente dele, fazendo outros dois Saibamens temerem com a possível reação. - "Gohan, não deixe o medo tomar conta de você!"

"Não, senhor!" - declarou o garoto meio Saiyajin, afirmando. Em seguida, ele se levantou, com a determinação em seu rosto mais uma vez. Pois mais que temesse diante dos Saibamens, ele resistia ao medo. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o menor se posicionou, e começou a declamar. - "Agora, é a nossa vez de atacar!"

Do nada, uma voz apareceu por cima, e o chamou, atraindo os olhares de todos. - "Krillin!" - ao olharem, Krillin foi capaz de reconhecer as duas figuras, que vieram se juntar para a luta. - "Tien Shinhan!" - exclamou Krillin, animado por vê-los. Gohan se esgueirou e deu uma leve olhada neles dois, enquanto o menor se dirigia ao outro. - "E você também veio, Chaos!"

Chaos assentiu para ele, como resposta, antes de voltar a olhar para os Saiyajins e os Saibamens. - "A gente não ia lutar só com dois Saiyajins e duas Gems?" - interrogou Tien, ao ver a cena. - "É que aconteceu muita coisa! Eles aumentaram!" - explicou Krillin, olhando animadamente para eles.

"Não importa quantas pessoas sejam!" - declarou ele, antes de direcionar seu olhar para o garoto. - "Então esse aí, é o filho do Goku?" - "É, e parece que foi treinado pelo Piccolo!" - respondeu o menor, sem rodeios. Com isso, Tien Shinhan voltou a olhar pros Saiyajins e Saibamens, assentindo e respondendo com sarcasmo. - Dá pra ver, que foi bem treinado!"

Chaos deu uma leve risada enquanto o observava, até uma voz sombria o assustar e interromper. - "Não passam de insetos!" - declarou Nappa, antes de dar uma ordem para os monstros. - "Saibamens, acabem logo com esses insetos!" - enquanto os Saibamens se posicionavam para atacá-los, Tien e Chaos também se posicionavam.

Assim que os Saibamens deram um passo adiante, Piccolo e Gohan também se posicionaram, em ataque. - "Parem!" - ordenou uma voz. Ao olharem, viram uma outra figura, que também viera se juntar a luta. - "Krillin, desculpe o meu atraso!"

"Yamcha!" - exclamou o menor, ao reconhecê-lo. Já Gohan, entreolhou para ambos os dois, confuso. - "Estamos todos aqui, menos Goku e as Crystal Gems, é isso?" - interrogou Yamcha, ao vê-los em geral. - "É!" - afirmou Krillin, acompanhado de uma leve risada de Chaos.

Enquanto todos se encontravam reunidos, os dois Saiyajins os observavam, sem se mexerem. - "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis pessoas! Eu gosto disso, porque os Saibamens também são em seis!" - declarou Vegeta, sem rodeios. - "É verdade! É uma pena que a Jasper e a Peridot não estejam aqui, para verem isso!" - afirmou Nappa, com um leve sorriso.

Depois de alguns segundos, os guerreiros voltaram a olhar para eles, enquanto ouviam o Saiyajin menor se dirigir a eles. - "O que acham da ideia? Por que não lutam um a um, com os meus soldados? Vamos fazer um jogo!" - com isso, Piccolo começou a rosnar. - "'Fazer um jogo'?! Não diga asneiras! Não estique o assunto, e vamos acabar com esta luta!"

"Ora, calma, Piccolo! Não acha uma boa ideia? Eu acho que pode ser melhor!" - explicou Krillin, tentando acalmá-lo. - "Não estaremos sozinhos e Goku ainda não chegou pra lutar! E depois de se livrarem das outras duas Gems, as Crystal Gems virão para se juntar a nós, também!"

Com isso dito, Tien Shinhan deu um passo pra frente, e exclamou, antes de socar as duas mãos. - "Tudo bem, tá legal! Eu vou ser o primeiro a jogar! Agora, venha lutar!" - o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até Nappa rir maliciosamente, e se dirigira ele. - "Vai se surpreender, ao ver os Saibamens lutarem! Vão acabar com você, inseto!"

O silêncio voltou a se alastrar ao redor de todos, até Tien Shinhan o quebrar. - "Vamos lá! Qual de vocês vai ser o meu adversário?" - depois de um breve momento, Vegeta se dirigiu para um dos Saibamens. - "Lute com ele! Acabe com ele, agora!"

Com esse comando, o Saibamen assentiu, e começou a seguir em direção a Tien Shinhan, que já havia se posicionado. - "Vai, Tien Shin! Você pode vencê-lo!" - declarou Chaos, o incentivando.

000

Longe da enorme cratera causada pelos Saiyajins, Jasper olhando sob os destroços da cidade deserta, enquanto Peridot rastreava por Gems próximas do local. Pérola continuava presa na bolha holográfica, sem poder se mexer, a não ser seus olhos, sem piscar.

Nos escombros do prédio, Rose, Garnet e Ametista assentiram uma para a outra, e as duas últimas se separaram, para outro lugar. Enquanto as três Gems seguiam andando, até ouvirem sons de passos pelos lados. As duas olharam ao redor, procurando por possível sinal de luta.

Para o espanto de Peridot, o leitor de nível Gem estava pirando para os lados ambíguos. Depois de breves minutos de silêncio, algo atingiu a cabeça de Jasper, deixando-a atenta. Ao olhar para o escudo, que se dissipou em segundos, ela reconheceu algo familiar nele. - "Não pode ser... "

"O que houve, Jasper?" - perguntou a Gem verde, confusa. Antes que pudessem responder, duas outras Quartzos se tamanhos diferentes pousaram em sua frente, e ativaram suas armas. Duas outras Gems menores saltaram uma na outra, e foram envolvidas numa luz, formando uma Gem maior.

"Como eu imaginava! Aquele escudo e aquele símbolo só podiam significar apenas uma pessoa... Rose Quartz!" - rosnou a Gem laranja, rudemente. Rose, Garnet e Ametista se posicionaram, com determinação em seus olhares. - "Querem me explicar o que é que está havendo? Você as conhece? O Vegeta conhece essa Pérola aqui, será que todos além de mim se conhecem?!" - interrogou Peridot, num tom de voz louco.

000

Antes que pudessem lutar, três helicópteros apareceram, e começaram a se aproximar do local. - "Eu vou contar o que está acontecendo nesse exato momento!" - declarou o repórter, após entrar no ar. Com exceção de Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha e de alguns Saibamens, os demais olhavam para os helicópteros, surpresos e curiosos.

Após moverem a câmera de filmagem, o repórter conseguiu capturar a imagem dos Saiyajns e dos Saibamens (mas ele os confunde com as Gems faladas). - "Aqueles são os Saiyajins e as Gems! Sim, são Saiyajins e Gems! Sim, eu tenho certeza!" - em seguida, Nappa deu um sorriso maléfico, antes de falar. - "Mas que insetos barulhentos!"

Com isso, ele levantou os dois dedos, e lançou uma pequena esfera de energia, e explodiu um dos helicópteros, afetando os outros dois. Piccolo, Gohan e Krillin observavam os destroços caindo, horrorizados. Felizmente, um helicóptero que não fora afetado pela explosão, partiu em retirada dali.

Um dos Saibamens, que observava a explosão, horrorizado, teve a sua atenção desviada, após receber a ordem do Saiyajin maior. - "Vamos, Saibamen! Dê a esse inseto, o que ele merece!" - com isso, ele voltou a se concentrar em Tien Shinhan, que o encarava friamente. Vegeta sorriu maliciosamente, esperando a luta começar.

000

Em algum restaurante, longe do centro da cidade, uma multidão de jornalistas entrevistavam uma pessoa. - "A propósito, os Saiyajins e Gems parecem seres muito poderosos! Não acham que corremos perigo?" - perguntou um deles, curioso. No fim, a pessoa jogou um dos ossos de animal assado, e respondeu com a boca cheia.

"Mas que cara burro! É obvío que aqueles caras são perigosos!" - o repórter se encontrou coberto de restos de comida, enquanto a pessoa se acalmava. - "Eu já disse na minha entrevista anterior, que meus ajudantes estão lutando contra eles, pelo bem da humanidade!" - respondeu Yarijobe, antes de encher a boca com uma coxa de frango assado.

"Seus ajudantes?" - interrogou o repórter, ao ouvir esse detalhe. - "Ficará surpreso, ao saber dos nomes!" - declarou o rapaz, começando a falar o nome de todos que estariam lutando contra os Saiyajins e as Gems, naquele exato momento.

"Goku, que foi o vencedor do torneio de artes marciais! Ametista, conhecida como Onça Púrpura, que lutou no torneio! Garnet, a vice-campeã de alguns anos atrás, antes de Goku! Rose Quartz, mãe adotiva de Goku, que estava no torneio! Pérola, que veio do espaço, para viver conosco, eu acho!"

Yarijobe deu uma leve pausa, antes de dar uma outra mordida na coxa, antes de voltar a falar. - "Tien Shinhan, e também o rei do mal!" - "Mas é incrível!" - exclamou o repórter, esfregando o pano em seu rosto.

"Por isso que eu disse, que estamos a salvo! Eu acho!" - murmurou o rapaz, ficando um pouco cabisbaixo, e pensando. - _"Talvez seja a última comida que eu como! Mas não me atrevo a dizer isso pra eles!"_ \- e voltou a comer alvoroçadamente.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, Bulma e os demais viam a reportagem na televisão. - "Mestre Kami, é verdade que vão reviver Goku?" - perguntou uma voz, vindo por trás. Ao olharem, todos puderam reconhecer a figura, do lado de fora. - "Rei Ox! Ele deve estar indo agora, para onde está Piccolo, e os outros!" - respondeu Kami, sem rodeios.

"Então, isso quer dizer... " - antes que ele pudesse responder, Chi Chi apareceu por trás dele, e começou a falar e a choramingar para com eles. - "E onde está o meu filho?!" - todos ficaram cabisbaixos, como se não pudessem responder. Não aguentando mais, ela se atirou em cima dele, e voltou a perguntar.

"Mestre Kami, onde está Gohan?!" - o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, por alguns momentos, até mestre Kami responder. - "Ele está com Piccolo e os outros!" - a moça ficou desamparada, até desmaiar outra vez, para a preocupação de seu pai. - "Chi Chi!"

000

Enquanto isso, as três Crystal Gems e as duas Gems de Homeworld, se encaravam. O silêncio cobriu todo o lugar, até Jasper falar. - "Depois daquela guerra de cinco mil anos atrás, você e essas outras Gems continuam vivas! Como isso é possível?" - "Não tenho que te dizer nada! Mas posso te pedir para que solte a nossa amiga!" - declarou Rose, apontando sua espada para ela.

Garnet e Ametista abrangeram suas Geo-armas, como resposta, também. - "Hunf, depois daquela batalha, só sobrou isso de seu exército! Uma Pérola perdida e com defeito, uma Gem anã raquítica e essa criatura patética! Típico da Rose Quartz! Não ter um exército digno para sobreviver!"

Isso só serviu para atiçar ainda mais, a fúria das outras duas Gems. - "Não precisamos brigar, vocês duas! Só nos devolvam a Pérola, e poderemos deixá-las ir, sem que ninguém se machuque!" - declarou a Fusão, num tom estoico.

"De jeito nenhum! Um dos nossos colegas teve uma afeição por ela, e pensamos em deixá-la para ele, enquanto acabamos com você, suas... suas... eh... quem são vocês mesmos?" - declarou Peridot, antes de interrogar.

"Ora, não sabe quem nós somos?" - perguntou Ametista, confusa. - "Nós somos as Crystal Gems! Defensoras da Terra e dos seres oprimidos! Estaremos sempre juntas, lutando contra qualquer um que queira fazer mal a nossa casa!" - declararam as três, em suas posições.

As duas Gems ficaram com olhares incrédulos, até a verde perguntar. - "Você disse, 'Crystal Gems'?!" - "Como assim, Peri? Você nunca ouviu falar delas?" - interrogou Jasper, surpresa e irritada. Com isso, Peridot começou a se defender.

"Mas é claro que não! Um tempo depois do planeta Vegeta ter explodido, eu fui vendida antes de você, esqueceu? E antes desse meio tempo, ninguém nunca me contou sobre elas!" - enquanto discutiam, Ametista as interrompeu, de forma rude. - "Olha, desculpa interromper a briga, mas será que não vamos lutar, não, hein?"

Com isso, as duas concentraram seus olhares nelas, e se posicionaram. - "Beleza, eu cuido das duas maiores, e você cuida da menor, entendido?" - murmurou a Gem laranja, seguido com o aceno da Gem verde.

"Muito bem, Crystal Gems! Se preparem! Quando eu contar até três, nós todas atacaremos!" - murmurou Garnet, seguido pelo aceno de Rose Quartz e de Ametista. Com isso, ambas começaram a se posicionar, esperando o momento certo de atacarem.

000

No deserto, o Saibamen e Tien Shinhan se encaravam, esperando o momento certo de atacarem. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até o monstrinho verde começar a atacá-lo. Mas o rapaz o golpeou com dois dedos, o jogando para trás. Após isso, ele correu na direção dele, enquanto o Saibamen também o avançava.

Do nada, o monstrinho abriu a sua cabeça, e disparou um líquido branco, do qual Tien e os demais conseguiram se esquivar. Gohan ficou parado no lugar, por medo. - "Gohan!" - berrou Piccolo, o agarrando a tempo do líquido o atingir. Para o horror de todos, o líquido branco criou uma linha profunda e grossa sob o chão.

"Mas... que coisa!" - declarou o garoto, em choque. Enquanto isso, Tien Shinhan havia pousado por trás do Saibamen, e antes que este o olhasse, ele começou a se lançar na direção dele. Vegeta olhou fixamente, para o momento em que Tien Shinhan sobrevoou com o Saibamen logo também acima, e o golpeou.

"Eu não posso acreditar!" - exclamou Nappa, enquanto via o Saibamen, derrotado, cair no chão e se contorcer de dor. - "Ele conseguiu!" - exclamou Chaos, enquanto ele e Krillin comemoravam a vitória de Tien. - "Tien Shinhan é invencível!"

Gohan sorria animadamente para aquilo, também. - "Que máximo!" - enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin continuava observando Tien Shinhan, que se virou quase que imediatamente para o Saibamen, que lutava para se levantar.

"Mas... i-isso é impossível! É incrível! O poder de luta dos Saibamens é de mais de mil e duzentos! Isso equivale ao mesmo poder de Raditz!" - declarou Nappa, ainda em choque. Tien observava o Saibamen, enquanto ouvia a conversa dos dois Saiyajins.

"E significa que o poder deles é mais elevado que isso!" - Vegeta deduziu, com um leve sorriso, enquanto o Saiyajin maior se encontrava surpreso e em dúvidas. - "Sim, mas... " - "É uma conta bem fácil de fazer! Até na linguagem das Gems e de outros alienígenas!" - "Essa quantidade toda?!"

O Saiyajin menor deu uma leve risada, antes de continuar falando. - "Ah, Nappa! Parece que esses caras vão nos divertir e muito!" - enquanto isso, o Saibamen começava a se levantar, tentando recuperar suas forças. - "Tien Shin!" - exclamou Chaos, ao perceber aquilo. - "A criatura está se levantando!"

Ao olhar para trás, Tien Shinhan viu o Saibamen o olhando, enquanto se levantava. Mas antes que voltassem para a segunda rodada, Vegeta disparou na direção dele, o explodindo. Os guerreiros (com meia exceção de Piccolo) olharam para aquilo, com horror e temor.

"Eh, Vegeta! Por que... por que você fez isso?!" - interrogou Nappa, enquanto ele e os outros Saibamens observavam aquilo, com horror. O jovem Saiyajin não respondeu, apenas abaixou o braço, e ficou em silêncio.

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava percorrendo o caminho da serpente, só que dessa vez, mais rápido do que um relâmpago. - _"O que foi isso? Por que o meu coração disparou? Estou com mal-pressentimento! Piccolo, Crystal Gems, procurem controlar a situação até que eu chegue, por favor!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto continuava.

000

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, as Crystal Gems começaram a atacar. Jasper ativou seu capacete, e correu na direção delas. Peridot permaneceu parada, segurando a Pérola em sua bolha holográfica, enquanto ativava o modo de disparo com a sua outra mão livre.

Enquanto a Gem laranja segurava as duas Gems maiores, Garnet viu uma brecha, e berrou para a pequena Gem. - "Ametista! Vá em direção daquela outra Gem, e liberte a Pérola! Eu tenho uma outra ideia!" - com isso, Ametista assentiu e começou a ir na direção da Gem verde.

Ao perceber aquilo, Peridot começou a carregar uma bola de energia, e disparou na direção dela. Mas Ametista saltou acima da esfera de energia, e começou a se formar em uma bola, e deslizou em direção a ela. Por mais que a Gem verde tentasse atingi-la, ela não conseguia acertar na Gem menor, que se movia muito.

No fim, ela foi atingida, e derrubada no chão. Com isso, ela se desconcentrou, libertando a Gem pálida de sua prisão paralisante. Ao perceber que estava livre, Pérola saltou dali, com Ametista logo atrás. Peridot se levantou um pouco, mas permaneceu caída no chão.

Ao ver o fracasso de sua colega, Jasper revirou o olhar, e jogou a Fusão com força para fora da tuta, começando a lidar com a Rose Quartz para si. Enquanto isso, Garnet se levantou e correu na direção de Pérola e de Ametista. - "Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim, quase mortas de cansaço, mas bem!" - respondeu a pequena Gem, arquejando. Com isso, a Fusão assentiu, e começou a se dirigir a Gem pálida. - "Pérola, conte-nos o que aconteceu!" - "Bem, eu estava no centro da cidade, quando eu vi... "

Enquanto ela explicava, Peridot se levantou, com a mão sob o ombro esquerdo, e arquejando de raiva. Ela olhou friamente para as três Gems, e começou a juntar suas últimas forças, para disparar nelas. - "Aí, suas Crystal 'Tolas', se preparem para conhecerem o seu fim!"

Mas antes que ela pudesse disparar nelas, Garnet teve um imenso sobressalto, e berrou para Rose Quartz, antes de saltar dali com as duas Gems. - "Rose, saía daí, depressa!" - antes que qualquer uma delas pudessem compreender, a Gem verde disparou. Mas com a força do disparo, ela caiu no chão, desajeitadamente.

Com isso, o disparo seguiu em direção a um prédio, já vazio e meio destruído, e começou a cair em direção das duas Quartzos. Sem hesitar, Rose empurrou a Jasper pra trás, e saltou para o outro lado, a tempo do prédio desabar em cima delas. Uma imensa nuvem de poeira cobriu todo lugar ao redor, até começar a abaixar um pouco.

No fim, Peridot, que havia se protegido do momento do prédio desabar, subiu em cima dele, e percebeu que havia Gems em lados diferentes, entre o prédio. Após se levantar do chão, a Gem laranja saltou acima do prédio, seguindo em direção de Rose Quartz.

Agora, Garnet, Ametista e Pérola estavam do lado direito, enquanto Jasper e Rose Quartz estavam do lado esquerdo.

000

Enquanto isso, na planície desértica, Nappa e os outros Saibamens continuavam olhando para os restos do Saibamen morto, que começou a se dissipar num passe de mágica. Yamcha e Piccolo mantinham as suas reações, enquanto Gohan tremulava e gemia de muito medo. Não suportando o que viu, o Saiyajin maior começou a se dirigir ao jovem.

"Ora, mas por que?" - "Se continuasse lutando, seria perda de tempo! Ele não seria capaz de vencer! Desde o começo, esse Saibamen andou brincando com ele!" - explicou Vegeta, lançando um olhar frio nos outros Saibamens, que gemeram de medo. - "Eu lhe disse claramente, pra lutar com todas as forças!"

Enquanto isso, Tien, Chaos e Krillin olhavam apavorados para eles, enquanto o Saiyajin menor berrava com os outros Saibamens. - "Ah, eu não acredito nisso!" - murmurou o humano menor, traumatizado.

"Com certeza, a Rose Quartz não aprovaria nada disso, se estivesse aqui!" - declarou Chaos, também assustado. Piccolo se encontrava em seus pensamentos, enquanto observava a atitude de Vegeta. - _"Esse Saiyajin eliminou o monstro em um segundo! Ele tem muito poder!"_

000

Enquanto isso, no alto de uma das montanhas próximas dali, duas pessoas se encontravam filmando aquilo tudo, do jeito mais discreto o possível. - "Este local é perfeito! Sairá tudo bem, com essas lentes especiais!" - declarou um dos repórteres, reprogramando a filmadora.

Logo atrás da montanha, uma equipe de filmagem se encontrava organizando os equipamentos para a programação. - "Não podemos vê-los direito! Seus kis são tão rápidos, que não sabemos de quem são!" - declamou um dos televisores, tentando localizar o sinal deles.

"Ver esta cena, é como se estivéssemos vendo o fim do mundo!" - declarou o reprogramador, do lado de fora. Diante das outras montanhas que haviam diante da que eles estavam, uma rajada de raios, seguido por uma estratosfera de energia, que aparecia e sumia subitamente.

Podia se ver umas nuvens negras, e a terra de movendo para cima, enquanto a estratosfera continuava aparecendo e desaparecendo.

000

Assim que abriu os olhos, Rose viu que Jasper caminhava em sua direção, e estava com um olhar de morte em seu rosto. Assim que ela se levantou, ambas voltaram a se encarar. - "Não duvido da razão que tenha me salvado! Pois te conhecendo muito bem, Rose Quartz, você até se sacrificaria para me salvar de ser esmagada!" - rosnou ela, friamente.

"Só fiz o que era certo! Não seria justo você ser esmagada, sem antes ter que querer lutar comigo, depois daquela guerra de cinco mil anos atrás! Você não quer uma revanche?" - declarou a Quartzo rosada, rosnando.

Com isso, Jasper sorriu, enquanto continuava a encarando. - "Foi isso que fez com que a raça Saiyajin e as outras Gems extinguisse quase todo o seu exército, na guerra! Você estava disposta tanto a protegê-las, tanto quanto em protegê-los! Você pensa tanto nos seres vivos, que se esquecesse de se importar com a sua própria raça! Você sabia disso, Rose?!"

Ao ouvi-la falar disso, Rose viu que nisso, ela tinha razão. De tanto se importar com os seres vivos, ela perdeu todas as Gems que havia salvado da morte, incluindo a sua colega, Bismuto. Mas isso não significaria que ela iria abrir mão de tudo e de todos os que estavam lá.

"Pode ser verdade, mas se não fosse por isso, nós também não estaríamos aqui para lutarmos de novo!" - declarou ela, determinada, e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Com isso, Jasper apertou as suas duas mãos, enquanto alongava o pescoço. - "Que bom que você pensa assim!" - e reativou o seu capacete outra vez.

Antes de correr na direção a ela, a Gem laranja rosnou e afirmou. - "Porque desta vez, eu irei acabar com você!" - ao vê-la se aproximando, Rose ativou o seu escudo, e se protegeu do golpe certeiro. Ela não conseguia se segurar mais, e começava a se sucumbir.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do prédio caído, as três Gems puderam ouvir os gemidos de Rose, e se desesperaram. - "O que vamos fazer? Ela vai acabar com a Rose!" - interrogou Ametista, desesperada. - "Eu também não sei! Garnet, tem alguma ideia?"

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, a Fusão permaneceu em silêncio, e começou a pensar. Depois de breves momentos de silêncio, uma ideia lhe veio à mente.

000

"E agora? Quem será o próximo?" - perguntou Vegeta, com um sorriso malicioso. Gohan engoliu em seco, com medo de ser escolhido. - "Agora escutem todos! Ataquem com todas as forças!" - rosnou Nappa, com medo de que aqueles Saibamens sofressem o mesmo destino que o outro. Com isso, os Saibamens olharam para os guerreiros, com determinação em seu olhar.

"Está certo! Eu serei seu adversário!" - exclamou Krillin, começando a ir na direção deles. - "Espere, Krillin!" - exclamou Yamcha, fazendo-o parar. - "Por quê?" - interrogou ele, surpreso. - "Não lute! Deixa comigo! Eu quero mostrar a essas criaturas, que não é hora de brincar com ninguém!"

"Mas Yamcha, eu também quero mostrar!" - respondeu Krillin, murmurando. - "Você já reviveu com as Esferas do Dragão, e se alguma coisa acontecer a você, não vai mais poder voltar a viver, nem mesmo com os poderes curativos da Rose Quartz!" - "Mas... "

"Deixe comigo, Krillin! Vou me livrar dessas criaturas, de uma vez por todas!" - declarou Yamcha, determinado e disposto a morrer tentando. - "Mas,... Yamcha... " - murmurou o menor, sem ter mais o que dizer.

O Saiyajin maior deu uma leve risada maliciosa, antes de comentar e se dirigir para um dos Saibamens. - "Que bonitinho! Os dois são amigos! Bom, você é o adversário!" - com isso, Yamcha se posicionou, e começou a provocá-lo. - "O que está esperando pra lutar? Não pense que somos covardes!"

Vegeta deu uma leve risada, antes de se dirigir para Nappa. - "Ele está muito confiante!" - "Mostre a ele, o verdadeiro poder dos Saibamens!" - declarou ele, enquanto os dois se posicionavam.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, Bulma, Rei Ox e a tartaruga cuidavam de Chi Chi, enquanto eles e os outros assistiam a televisão. - _"Eles são os verdadeiros Saiyajins e Gems! Com seus grandes poderes, nos obrigaram a vir até este lugar tão distante!"_ \- disse o apresentador do jornal, enquanto o sinal da TV tentava se estabilizar, com sucesso.

Oolong e Puar ficaram pasmados, enquanto mestre Kami permanecia imóvel, mas surpreso por dentro. - "Ah, esse rapaz foi aquele que participou das artes marciais!" - exclamou o jornalista, ao aproximar a imagem do rosto da pessoa, que iria enfrentar um dos Saibamens, naquele exato momento.

"Yamcha!" - Bulma exaltou, animada, ao reconhecê-lo. - "Yamcha está mais forte do que nunca, não é, mestre Kami?" - declarou Puar, também animado, interrogando ao Kami. - "E não só fisicamente, também aprimorou suas técnicas!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

Do nada, Bulma os empurrou de lado, e ficou em frente da TV. - "Bulma voltou a se apaixonar por ele, não é?" - interrogou Oolong, com um olhar cético e brincalhão para ela, fazendo-a se embaraçar. Ao fundo, Leão bocejou como resposta, antes de voltar a cochilar.

"Por que diz isso?" - perguntou ela, constrangida, enquanto mestre Kami se exaltava, quando ela encostou ele, acidentalmente. Antes que o porquinho respondesse, Puar se exaltou e perguntou. - "Depois do Yamcha vencer os Saiyajins e as Gems, você vai se casar com ele, Bulma?"

"É garota, não pense muito!" - Kami tentou tocar nela, antes de ser acidentalmente golpeado no rosto, no momento de flexão dela. - "Ai, meu Deus, casar com ele?" - murmurou ela, perdida em seus pensamentos. A alegria durou pouco, antes dos demais ouvirem o resto das notícias.

 _"Ah, mas é o rei do mal!"_ \- declarou o repórter, ao mostrar a imagem de Piccolo, e depois a de Gohan. - "O quê?! Mas esse é o Gohan!" - exclamou Ox, ao reconhecê-lo. Ao ouvir isso, Chi Chi despertou, e olhou desesperadamente pra TV. Em seguida, ela rastejou até ao aparelho, soluçando.

"Gohan!" - ao se aproximar, a imagem se desmaterializou, até voltar ao normal. - "Esse menino ficou muito forte!" - declarou o pai de Chi Chi, ao ver com muitos detalhes. - "Não é possível! Gohan mudou muito, em tão pouco tempo!" - murmurou ela, choramingando.

Do nada, a imagem de Gohan mudou para de um Saibamen, que olhou malignamente pra tela para o horror dela. - "Eu não acredito! O meu filho vai lutar com esses monstros medonhos!" - choramingou ela, antes de desmaiar novamente. - "Chi Chi!" - exaltou Rei Ox, enquanto Bulma a socorria.

Mestre Kami voltou a dar uma olhada na televisão, e percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. - "E onde está Goku e as Crystal Gems?"

000

No outro mundo, Goku continuava voando direto pelo caminho da serpente, com determinação em seu olhar.

000

Enquanto isso, a Gem pálida e a Gem menor rodopiavam, de acordo com o seu próprio ritmo. A Fusão seguia seus próprios passos, enquanto as duas seguiam em direção a ela. Depois de um breve momento de dança, ambas deram as mãos, e se juntaram em uma forma física de luz, que começou a aumentar de tamanho.

As outras três Gems olharam para cima, e viram uma mulher gigante com três pares de braços, maior do que o prédio caído no chão. Seus cabelos eram verdes e um pouco encurtados, sua roupa era verde um pouco escuro e com mangas cheias e bordadas, sua calça era escura, e possuía uma estrela na camisa e um diamante na borda da pedra de Ametista.

"O que é isso? Uma mega-fusão?! Estão de brincadeira comigo!" - interrogou Peridot, pasmada. A Fusão juntou as manoplas de Garnet e a lança de Pérola, formando uma marreta gigante da fusão Sardonyx. Em seguida, ela começou a se dirigir a Rose Quartz. - "Saía do caminho, que lá vai brasa!"

Com isso, Rose assentiu, e deu um leve empurrou em Jasper, dando tempo dela mesma sair dali. Assim que recobrou os sentidos, a Gem laranja olhou pros lados, procurado pela Quartzo rosada, até algo lhe agarrar. Ao olhar para cima, ela viu a Fusão gigante que segurava uma marreta com uma das cinco mãos.

Ela foi jogada pro alto, enquanto a mulher gigantesca movimentava a marreta. Do nada, uma segunda boca apareceu e a Fusão deu um grito estridente, antes de golpeá-la com a marreta. No fim, Jasper foi lançada a mais de 5 milhões de quilômetros dali, indo possivelmente parar no outro lado do mundo.

Depois isso, a Fusão se dissipou em uma luz, e revelou três Gems quase cansadas, pela tamanha força que lidaram com aquela nova Fusão que fizeram. Rose correu na direção delas, preocupada e entusiasmada. - "Vocês estão bem? Minha nossa, aquela foi uma nova Fusão? Como irão chamá-la?"

Enquanto se levantavam, as três Gems deram uma leve gargalhada, antes de Garnet responder por elas. - "Essa Fusão se chama Alexandrite! Mas pelo visto, nós três tivemos que usar a marreta da fusão Sardonyx, para nos livrarmos daquela Gem grandalhona e bruta!"

"É, eu espero que ela faça uma boa longa viagem, visitando as muralhas da China ou a cidade perdida do Atlântico!" - comentou Ametista, brincando e observando o horizonte. As outras três Gems riram, sem perceberem que estavam sendo observadas.

000

Yamcha começou a seguir em direção do Saibamen, e ambos se teletransportaram, ao mesmo tempo. O silêncio tomou conta, até Gohan se dirigir a Piccolo, surpreso. - "Senhor, sumiram!" - "Não seja burro! Eles estão se movendo a uma super velocidade! Sinta o movimento dos ki!" - explicou e ordenou o Namekian, irritado.

"O movimento?" - murmurou o garoto meio Saiyajin, confuso. Krillin e Chaos olhavam para os movimentos deles, e Piccolo os usou como exemplo. - "Todos conseguem vê-los, menos você!" - "O quê?! Todos podem ver?!"

"Ah, é!" - ao entender isso, Gohan começou a entender, e começou a se esforçar para fazer o mesmo. - "Faça com que seu corpo possa senti-los!" - declarou ele, enquanto o menino se concentrava. - "Sentir com meu corpo!" - murmurou ele, enquanto se encontrava num linha de energia.

O silêncio tomou conta total de sua mente e do lugar, até ele começar a ouvir sons de golpes, que começaram a aumentar aos poucos. Apesar de não vê-los, ele podia seguir o som no local onde eles estavam indo e se movendo, até começar a ver duas faíscas se chocando.

"Já pode vê-los?" - perguntou Piccolo, ao perceber a reação do garoto. Gohan começava a seguir os movimentos de Yamcha e do Saibamen, que seguiam em múltiplas direções diferentes. - "Eu vi!" - exclamou ele, após ver com muita clareza.

Yamcha e o Saibamen seguiam trocando socos, até o rapaz o derrubar com sua perna, e tentar golpeá-lo. Primeiramente, o monstro verde se esquivou, mas bobeou na segunda. Ele cambalhotou algumas vezes, até cair de pé. No momento em que Yamcha iria o acertar, o Saibamen o agarrou e o jogou meio que direto para a luz solar.

Mas o rapaz retornou pra baixo, prestes a acertá-lo com um chute. Mas o Saibamen saltou a tempo, sendo seguido por ele. - "Não vai escapar!" - berrou Yamcha, enquanto o monstro se preparava para agarrá-lo. Mas do nada, ele desapareceu, para o desgosto do Saibamen, que começou a cair no chão.

Por trás, Yamcha voltou a aparecer, e equivocou uma esfera de energia. Ao se virar, o monstro se viu sendo atingido pela esfera de energia, e se espatifou no chão, totalmente derrotado.

Com isso, Krillin e Chaos exclamaram animados, com a vitória de Yamcha. - "Ele conseguiu!" - enquanto isso, Gohan olhava surpreso para aquilo, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo. - Nossa, incrível!"

000

Na ilha pequena, o silêncio que estava por lá, até Bulma o quebrar. - "Ele conseguiu! Ai, que incrível! Ele conseguiu vencer! Viva!" - todos comemoravam, enquanto Rei Ox permanecia com a Chi Chi, que descansava do desmaio.

000

Após a vitória, Yamcha aterrizou no chão, olhando para o Saibamen morto na cratera. - "Outra vez!" - murmurou Nappa, enquanto ele e Vegeta olhavam para a cena. Depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz se virou para eles e exclamou. - "Ah, nem tudo deu certo para os Saibamens como esperavam! Ou será que estou enganado?"

"O quê?! O que você disse?!" - "Nappa, fique calmo!" - declararam os Saiyajins, ainda olhando para o terráqueo. Yamcha andou alguns passos a mais adiante deles, e respondeu novamente. - "Não preciso de ajuda! Eu mesmo vou acabar com os quatro que sobraram!"

Enquanto isso, o Saibamen na cratera começou a se mexer, mostrando sinais de estar vivo ainda. Ao perceber aquilo, Vegeta deu uma leve risada, antes de enrolá-lo. - "Parece que desta vez, você está confiante demais!" - "Você acha?" - perguntou o rapaz, o desafiando.

Ao perceberam aquilo, os outros guerreiros trataram de tentar avisá-lo, mas era tarde demais. Do nada, o Saibamen saltou na direção dele e o agarrou, bem a tempo de Yamcha se virar, e prendeu seus braços. Os demais ficaram horrorizados, mas não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

"Ah, ele me pegou!" - exclamou ele, lutando para se soltar do aperto. Por mais que tentasse, o Saibamen se recusava a jogar a toalha fora, então o agarrou com mais força ainda. O Saiyajin menor sorriu, enquanto assistia a cena.

"Yamcha, cuidado!" - alertou Piccolo, ao perceber as reais intenções. Gohan permaneceu quieto, até perceber algo que iria acontecer. Do nada, o Saibamen começou a se envolver numa espécie de feixe de luz, e se alto explodiu, causando uma imensa explosão.

Os guerreiros ficaram horrorizados com aquela explosão. - "Yamcha!" - murmurou Tien Shinhan, ao perceber o que poderia ter acontecido com ele. Depois de alguns momentos, a nuvem de explosão começou a diminuir um pouco. - "É, assim está bem melhor!" - declamou Vegeta, sem rodeios.

"Aquele... miserável explodiu, junto com Yamcha!" - murmurou Piccolo, entre os dentes. Assim que a poeira abaixou, foi amostrado o rapaz morto e caído no chão, sob uma pequena cratera. Gohan ficou pasmado com aquela cena, e começou a lamentar. - "Pobrezinho!"

Krillin correu até o seu corpo, e verificou os batimentos cardíacos. Assim que afastou, um sentimento de ódio e raiva se encontravam em seu olhar. - "Ele... está morto!" - murmurou ele, enquanto apertava a terra com a mão, com raiva. Vegeta deu uma leve risada, satisfeito.

000

Bulma e os demais olhavam para a televisão, preocupados. - "O... o que aconteceu com o Yamcha? Você sabe Oolong?" - perguntou ela, preocupada, se dirigindo ao porquinho. - "Não, eu não sei! Eu não consigo escutar o que tão dizendo!" - respondeu ele. A imagem da tela mostrava Krillin, perto do corpo de Yamcha.

Ao entender tudo, Puar começou a soluçar e correu para abraçar a televisão, aos berros. - "Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha!" - os demais olhavam para a TV, compreendendo que Yamcha havia morrido com aquela explosão.

Bulma começou a se segurar para não chorar, enquanto via a cena, até mestre Kami colocar sua mão sob o seu ombro, e a consolá-la. Ao olhar para a expressão dele, ela balançou a cabeça pros lados, tentando não acreditar no que ele queria dizer.

Mas não conseguiu, e o abraçou, começando a chorar. - "Não!" - enquanto os demais lamentavam silenciosamente, Kami começou a consolá-la, também triste com aquilo tudo.

000

Do nada, Garnet teve um sobressalto, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. - "O que aconteceu, Garnet?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada com aquela reação. A Fusão se esgueirou, antes de responder. - "Eu vi toda a luta antes, e sabia do seu destino! E acabou de se concretizar agora!" - murmurou ela, deixando-as confusas.

"Conta logo o que nos aconteceu, Garnet?" - "É, o que houve?!" - exclamaram as outras duas Gems, preocupadas. No fim, Garnet suspirou e respondeu. - "É o Yamcha! Ele foi o primeiro de alguns dos nossos amigos a morrer! E ele está morto, agora!"

Ao ouvirem isso, as três tiveram reações diferentes. Rose Quartz pôs as duas mãos sob a boca, não querendo acreditar no que ouvira. Pérola se apoiou sob Ametista, e chorou escandalosamente, pela perda de seu melhor amigo terráqueo, enquanto a pequena Gem olhava tristemente para o espaço.

000

Enquanto isso, Krillin continuava perto do corpo de Yamcha, e murmurava consigo mesmo, soluçando. - "Tenho certeza que Yamcha tinha um mal-pressentimento quanto a isso! Por isso, ele lutou no meu lugar! Gr... droga!"

Com isso, ele começou a ficar com raiva. - "Argh, e agora?! O que vou dizer a Bulma, ao Puar, à Pérola e aos outros sobre o que aconteceu?" - Com isso, o jovem Saiyajin se encontrou firmemente em seus pensamentos. - _"Eu sinto muito por isso, Pérola! Mas isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito com o seu amigo! Eu não me responsabilizarei pela morte dele!"_

"Esse Saibamen insolente! Eu não posso acreditar no que ele fez! Como se atreveu a morrer, junto com o inimigo?!" - interrogou Nappa, indignado. Após ouvir a voz dele, Vegeta começou a mudar de assunto, e se dirigiu ao terráqueo menor.

"Por favor, livre-se desse cadáver malcheiroso, o quanto antes!" - assim que se levantou, Krillin se virou para eles, com ódio em seu olhar. - "Desgraçados!" - e em seguida, ele começou a se dirigir aos outros guerreiros. - "Sumam daqui!" - enquanto rosnava, ele começou a se dirigir ao corpo.

"Yamcha, eu prometo que vingarei a sua morte!" - após isso, ele começou a se dirigir aos Saiyajins e aos Saibamens, irritado. - "Eu vou mostrar... a minha força!" - com isso, ele começou a se posicionar, e juntar todas as suas energias. Os dois Saiyajins o observavam, com sorrisos maliciosos.

 _Krilin foi testemunha da morte de Yamcha, e está furioso! Qual será o resultado do treinamento de Krillin?_

 **Demorei um pouco, por causa do cansaço! E pode ser que eu demore um pouco para terminar esta Fanfic, porque a minha mãe quer me forçar a trabalhar, antes mesmo das minhas aulas voltarem ao normal (e sim, eu ainda sou estudante de ensino médio.)**

 **Adivinhem algumas referências que adicionei para as Gems? Comentem, até eu postar outro capítulo, ok? Até breve ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23: Adeus Tien-Shin! A arte do sacrifício de Chaos**

"Mas... " - "Sim!" - "Mas,... Yamcha!"

 _O destino da Terra depende dessa batalha desesperadora, entre os Saiyajins e as Gems, Piccolo, Crystal Gems e dos outros! E finalmente, foi feita a primeira vítima, Yamcha!_

"Eu tenho certeza, que Yamcha tinha um mal-pressentimento quanto a isso! E por isso, que ele lutou no meu lugar! Droga! E agora? O que eu vou dizer a Bulma, ao Puar, à Pérola e aos outros sobre o que aconteceu?"

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, Chi Chi continuava se recuperando do seu desmaio, enquanto os demais choravam pela morte de Yamcha. - "Vamos! Acalme-se!" - murmurou Kami, enquanto continuava consolando a Bulma. Puar estava de frente para a TV, chorando a perda de seu melhor amigo, até despencar no chão.

Preocupado, Oolong correu na direção dele, atraindo os olhares dos outros dois. - "Puar! Ei! Ei, Puar! Me responde! Precisa ser forte!" - declarou ele, o acudindo. - "Até o pobre do Puar!" - murmurou Kami, fazendo a garota voltar a chorar, novamente. - "Ah, meu Deus! Eu já estou vendo que não vai caber todo mundo nesse sofá!"

Em seguida, Oolong começou a se retirar, carregando Puar nos braços. Em seguida, mestre Kami começou a se dirigir a jovem. - "Escute, Bulma! Não desanime!" - "Que coisa mais horrível, o senhor está dizendo! Yamcha está morto, como quer que eu fique calma?!" - indagou Bulma, antes de voltar a se apoiar nele e chorar.

Enquanto isso, Oolong colocava Puar numa almofada, perto do felino rosa, que cochilava e ergueu um dos olhos para ver. Enquanto isso, a garota continuava soluçando. - "Não precisa se preocupar com Yamcha!" - com isso dito, ela parou de chorar.

"Fique calma! É a primeira vez que ele morre! Nós podemos revivê-lo com a ajuda das Esferas do Dragão!" - declarou Kami, fazendo-a sorrir, aliviada. - "Ah, é verdade! Eu tinha esquecido!" - "Pois é isso mesmo! Não se preocupe! Temos a solução!"

Do nada, ela sentiu algo que a fez ficar embaraçada e irritada. Mestre Kami gargalhava, enquanto tocava nela, fazendo com que esta lhe desse um golpe na cabeça. - "Seu aproveitador ordinário!" - berrou ela, enquanto olhava para ele, com as mãos sob a cintura.

000

Enquanto isso, Krillin continuava de frente para o corpo de Yamcha, enquanto os dois Saiyajins os observavam. - "Mas que idiota, esse Saibamen! Não posso acreditar! Como pode morrer, junto com o inimigo? Isso é imperdoável! Que droga!" - rosnou Nappa, para si mesmo.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Vegeta começou a falar. - "Ei, por favor! Leve esse cadáver daqui! Esse resto de carne humana está exalando mal-cheiro! Se a minha Pérola estivesse aqui, ela me obedeceria!" - com isso, o terráqueo menor olhou friamente para ele, ainda soluçando e com raiva.

Então, ele se levantou, com determinação e ódio em seu olhar. Os dois Saiyajins o observavam, sem exaltar outra expressão. - "Sumam daqui!" - berrou Krillin, para os outros Guerreiros, que o observavam. Em seguida, ele se virou para os Saiyajins e para os Saibamens.

Krillin começou a juntar toda a sua energia, enquanto se posicionava para atacá-los. Piccolo e Tien Shinhan deram um passo para trás, nervosos. - "Eu vou mostrar a minha força!" - declarou o ele, enquanto juntava todas as suas forças. - "Vai!" - murmurou o Saiyajin menor, dando uma ordem para o outro Saibamen, que seguiu em direção a ele.

Assim que o monstro verde começou a se aproximar dele, o terráqueo menor disparou um feixe grande, na direção deles. Com isso, os dois Saiyajins e os outros Saibamens ficaram surpresos. - "O quê?! O que é essa bola de energia?!" - interrogou o Saiyajin maior, pasmado.

Ao ver aquela esfera vindo em sua direção, o Saibamen saltou do caminho, se esquivando. - "Chaos, cuidado!" - declarou Tien, enquanto eles dois se retiram dali. - "É uma energia extraordinária, embora, sem muita velocidade! Devemos nos afastar!" - afirmou Piccolo, enquanto ele e Gohan também se retiravam dali.

Krillin continuava disparando a esfera na direção dos Saiyajins e dos Saibamens, que começaram a se retirar dali. No entanto, ele moveu a esfera para o alto, e a fez pairar e se espalhar em múltiplas direções. Alguns Saibamens foram atingidos, e outros se esconderam. Uma das esferas também atingiu os dois Saiyajins, e os envolveram numa nuvem de explosão.

Os outros Guerreiros, que estavam numa distância assegurada, observavam dali. - "Ei, ele conseguiu!" - exclamou Tien Shinhan, animado. Krillin suspirava, enquanto esperava a nuvem de explosão diminuir.

000

Enquanto isso, os demais (com exceção de Chi Chi, que ainda estava descansando), comemoravam com a possível vitória de Krillin. No entanto, mestre Kami olhava desconfiado para a TV, não totalmente convencido de que haviam sido derrotados, ainda.

000

Na cidade deserta, as Crystal Gems continuavam se recuperando da notícia que receberam antes, sem perceberem da presença de uma outra Gem. - "Aí, suas Crystal 'Tolas'! Isso ainda não acabou! Vocês ainda vão pagar, pelo que fizeram com a Jasper!" - berrou Peridot, irritada.

Ao verem ela ali, Ametista e Pérola começaram a correr na direção dela. Com isso, ela se desesperou, e também começou a correr dali. Em seguida, Garnet e Rose Quartz também começaram a correr atrás dela. Não importava quantas vezes ela atirasse, aquelas Gems conseguiam se esquivar dos tiros, o que a deixou mais desesperada ainda.

Depois de correr alguns metros dali, Peridot se encontrou na borda da cratera enorme, quase caindo por lá. Vendo as quatro Gems se aproximando, ela moveu seus dedos móveis, e formou uma hélice. Antes que elas pudessem alcançá-la, ela saltou de lá, e começou a se retirar dali.

Depois de uns breves segundos, ela começou a dar uma risada maníaca, enquanto berrava para elas. - "Até mais, suas Gems patéticas!"

Enquanto a observavam dali, as quatro Crystal Gems começaram a falar uma com a outra. - "O que nós vamos fazer? Se a deixarmos escapar, ela vai se encontrar com os outros dois Saiyajins, e aí já era!" - declarou Pérola, nervosa. - "É, deve haver um jeito de capturá-la, antes disso acontecer!" - berrou Ametista, desesperada.

"Temos que pegar um atalho! Só é uma pena, que o Leão não esteja aqui!" - murmurou Rose, enquanto ela e as outras saltavam sob a cratera gigante, e começaram a seguir a Gem verde dali do chão.

000

"Foi incrível!" - exclamou Gohan, impressionado. - "Krillin, você tá legal?" - interrogou Tien Shinhan, ainda impressionado. Enquanto isso, o terráqueo menor arquejava, enquanto esperava a nuvem de poeira abaixa. - "Estou, mas um Saibamen escapou!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

Do nada, o Saibamen escondido saltou de seu esconderijo, para o desespero do garoto meio Saiyajin. Ele se esquivou, quando o monstro verde começou a atacá-lo, até Piccolo intervir. O Namekian começou a retirá-lo de perto do menino, e sussurrou, antes de atacá-lo - "Surpresa!"

Após o lançar no ar, Piccolo disparou na direção dele, fazendo-o pulverizar. Krillin e os demais olhavam em choque, para a nuvem de cinzas, que despencava do céu. - _"Piccolo é magnífico! Eu gosto da ideia, de que um dia, ele possa ser meu adversário!"_ \- pensou Tien, ainda impressionado.

Em seguida, Gohan começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Senhor Piccolo, obrigado por me salvar!" - "Não interprete mal, as coisas! Não pense que fiz isso para salvá-lo!" - respondeu ele, enquanto a nuvem de fumaça começava a se dissipar. - "Para o seu governo, isso foi um pequeno aquecimento para poder começar uma luta emocionante!"

Após um breve momento de silêncio, uma voz foi ouvida por trás, acompanhada de uma risada. - "Vamos esperar que seja assim!" - "O quê?!" - para a surpresa de Piccolo e dos demais, os dois Saiyajins continuavam vivos, e seguiram alguns passos adiante.

"Agora, faremos aquilo, que tanto esperam! Deixaremos de brincar com vocês!" - declarou Vegeta, enquanto Nappa ria maliciosamente. - "Finalmente, agora é a nossa vez!" - os Guerreiros olhavam preocupados, para eles. - _"Não pode ser! Saíram sem um arranhão desse ataque poderoso! Deviam está feridos!"_ \- pensou Tien Shinhan, os observando.

"Mas, eu os ataquei com toda a minha força!" - indagou Krillin, pasmado. Piccolo rosnava consigo mesmo, enquanto os dois Saiyajins riam, e continuavam seguindo em direção a eles. - "É esse o poder dos Saiyajins!" - murmurou o menor, nervoso e indignado.

Com isso, os Guerreiros se posicionaram, esperando eles atacarem. - "Deixe eles comigo! Vou acabar com os cinco, num segundo!" - murmurou Nappa, determinado. - "Faça como quiser! Mas,... por favor, não mate o Namekian!" - condicionou Vegeta, sem rodeios. - "Temos que perguntar a ele, sobre as Esferas do Dragão!"

"Está bem! Você manda!" - declarou o Saiyajin maior, seguindo em frente, enquanto o menor sorria. - "E agora, vamos nos divertir um pouco! O primeiro... será você, nanico!" - declamou ele, seguindo na direção de Krillin. - "Deixe comigo!" - exclamou Piccolo, se impondo em frente ao terráqueo menor.

Ele lançou uma onda de energia para cima do Saiyajin, que se esquivou a tempo. Com isso, a onda de energia atingiu uma montanha, a explodindo em pedaços. Após ver que o Namekian havia errado o alvo, Nappa voltou a se dirigir na direção dele, se teletransportando em várias direções ao redor.

No fim, ele o golpeou no estômago, o lançando a 1 metro de distância dali. - "Cuidado, Piccolo!" - berrou Krillin, até o Saiyajin maior pousar em frente a eles. - "Parece que hoje, eu vou me divertir um pouco!" - rosnou ele, sorrindo para eles. Piccolo, que havia se levantado do chão, começou se recuperar.

Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin e os Guerreiros o observavam, com reações diferentes. Do nada, ele sentiu uma energia neutra vindo do Saiyajin, que se posicionava para atacá-lo. Piccolo fez o mesmo, enquanto esperava o ataque. Do nada, o lugar todo começou a tremer, para o desespero dos demais.

"Ah, a terra está tremendo toda!" - exclamou Tien, surpreso. Chaos tentava se conter a situação, sem sucesso. - "Não consigo!" - do nada, o chão começou a se abrir debaixo de seus pés. - "Tien Shin, o meu superpoder não funciona!" - "Ah, não posso acreditar!" - berrou Krillin, também se protegendo.

Gohan se segurava para não cair, enquanto o chão tremulava cada vez mais. Perto dali, uma das montanhas começou a desmoronar, com a força da gravidade. O garoto começou a seguir em direção de Piccolo, tentando ainda se proteger. Ele o chamou, antes de cair no chão. - "Senhor Piccolo!"

"Resista e levante-se, Gohan!" - rosnou o Namekian, o entreolhando. - "Mas, mas... " - Gohan fez o possível para conseguir se manter em pé, até o chão abaixo de si, começar a se abrir. - "Controle o seu ki, e não se assuste! Não se deixe vencer por essa energia!"

Com isso dito, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se levantar, e olhar determinadamente para si mesmo e se posicionar. - _"É impossível! Eu nunca imaginei que fossem tão poderosos!"_ \- pensou o Namekian, indignado, enquanto continuava se mantendo firme.

000

No outro mundo, Goku seguia voando o mais rápido que podia pelo caminho da serpente, até encarar a mesma casa que encontrara antes. - "O palácio da Princesa Serpente!" - murmurou ele, enquanto via duas das donzelas cuidando das roupas. Ambas não tiveram tempo de verem o que eram, e foram atingidas por um vento forte.

"O que foi aquilo? Rápido demais!" - perguntou uma delas, em choque. Enquanto seguia em frente, o Saiyajin deu uma rápida olhada, enquanto deduzia. - "Acho que o palácio da Princesa fica na metade do caminho da serpente!" - e voltou a olhar determinado para o caminho.

"Esperem um pouco mais, rapazes e Crystal Gems!" - rosnou ele, antes de ativar toda a sua energia, e voar o mais rápido possível sob o caminho da serpente.

000

Após chegarem a borda da cidade, que dava ao oceano, as Crystal Gems pararam. Elas olhavam frustadas para a Gem verde, que escapara. - "Que droga! Não vamos conseguir alcançá-la!" - rosnou Pérola, indignada. Por um momento, Rose Quartz pensou, até ter uma ideia.

"Já sei! No outro lado naquela parte da ilha, tem um transportador! Vamos até lá, e chegar a casa do mestre Kami, e assim, iremos pegar o Leão!" - com isso, as três assentiram, e seguiram em direção a ilha, a um metro de distância do penhasco. Ambas percorreram até ao transportador, e subiram em cima dele.

"Vamos nessa! Woohooo!" - berrou Ametista, animada. - "Se corrermos, ainda dá tempo! O próximo a morrer, será o Chaos! Temos que ir, bem rápido!" - declarou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos. Com isso, ambas assentiram, e ativaram o transportador.

000

Enquanto isso, Nappa continuava juntando o máximo de energia possível. Mas quanto mais ele juntava, mais terremotos ele causava. Com isso, os Guerreiros não puderam se segurar mais, e foram empurrados para trás. Após conseguir juntar o máximo de força o possível, Chaos começou liberar uma aura azul de si, fazendo tudo voltar a ficar instável.

"Chaos, cuidado!" - murmurou Tien Shinhan, ao ver aquilo. Ao ver que ele estava atrapalhando sua energia, o Saiyajin maior disparou na direção de Chaos, o lançando contra uma montanha próxima. Com isso, ele conseguiu juntar o máximo de energia possível, sem esforço.

"Cuidado!" - berrou Piccolo, ao vê-lo totalmente preparado. - "E agora, qual de vocês quer ser eliminado, primeiro?" - rosnou Nappa, olhando maliciosamente para eles. Todos olhavam para ele, com nervosismo e determinação. Após entreolhar para eles, o Saiyajin direcionou seu olhar em Tien Shinhan.

Ao ver que ele iria disparar em sua direção, Tien se posicionou, pronto para receber o golpe. Com isso, Nappa seguiu em direção a ele, e começou a tentar acertá-lo, sem sucesso. Após vê-lo se preparar para dar um golpe finalizador, Piccolo alertou. - "Tien Shinhan! Afaste-se!"

Mas Tien Shinhan não teve tempo de se afastar totalmente, e teve seu braço esquerdo arrancado fora. - "Não, Tien Shin!" - exclamou Chaos, horrorizado. Vegeta observava dali e comentou, ironizando a cena. - "Hunf, mas que cara fraco!" - enquanto isso, Nappa voltou a se preparar para acertá-lo. - "Agora, será o seu fim!"

Antes que pudesse acertá-lo, Tien saltou dali, evitando o golpe certeiro. Em seguida, ele equivocou uma esfera de energia de sua mão direita, Assim que o Saiyajin começou a seguir em direção a ele, ele o golpeou, enquanto os demais assistiam, horrorizados.

Tien Shinhan se chocou contra o chão, com muita força, para a preocupação de Gohan. - "Não, Tien Shinhan!" - mesmo estando fraco, o ele conseguiu se levantar, com muito esforço. Nappa o observava dali, e ficou impressionado. - "Mas que sujeito teimoso! Ainda continua vivo!"

Enquanto isso, o garoto gemia e tremulava, enquanto Piccolo murmurava consigo mesmo. - "Ora, eles tem um poder incrível!" - perto dali, Krillin rosnava, enquanto olhava para Tien e para o corpo de Yamcha. Com isso, seus sentimentos negativos cresceram ainda mais, por dentro. - "Malditos!" - e começou a seguir em direção a ele.

"Tien Shinhan!" - "Espere! Ele não vai sobreviver! Deixe-o!" - exclamou Piccolo, tentando apartá-lo. O Saiyajin maior viu aquilo, e rosnou entre os dentes, antes de envolvê-lo numa linha de explosão. - "Não atrapalhe!" - com isso, Krillin foi jogado longe, enquanto Piccolo e Gohan se protegiam da explosão.

Assim que o céu clareou, Krillin se encontrava arquejando em frente a cratera, assustado. Perto dali, os outros dois também se encontravam em frente a cratera. - "Não se ver o fundo dessa cratera! Eu não posso acreditar! Foi uma tremenda onda de energia!" - murmurou o Namekian, surpreso.

"Ah, não! Chaos! Tien Shinhan!" - chamou Krillin, preocupado, olhando pros lados. No fim, ele encontrou o rapaz caído no chão, se recuperando e olhando para ele, preocupado e surpreso. - "Vocês foram feridos com esse ataque?" - preocupado, Tien olhou para os lados, procurando pelo menor. - "Chaos!"

Enquanto isso, Nappa descia do ar, os observando. - "Não se preocupe, vou mandar vocês dois, pro outro mundo!" - declarou ele, recebendo olhares frios de Tien Shinhan. - "Nappa, cuidado! Atrás de você!" - alertou Vegeta, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Confuso, o Saiyajin maior olhou para trás de si, e percebeu que Chaos havia voando em sua direção, e agarrando a sua armadura. Ele fez um esforço para conseguir retirá-lo de lá, sem sucesso. - "Chaos!" - exclamou Tien, ao vê-lo dali. - "Quando esse anão me atacou?! Gr... me solte!" - rosnou ele, lutando para alcançá-lo.

No fim, Chaos juntou todas as suas forças, começando a ativar uma das suas técnicas perigosas. Ao perceber isso, Nappa voou de costas para uma montanha próxima, e se atingiu, tentando retirá-lo dali. - "Aah, meu Deus! Chaos, solta ele!" - exclamou Tien Shinhan, ao ver que ele acabaria morto.

No entanto, Chaos se recusou a soltá-lo, enquanto resistia a vários golpes que o Saiyajin fazia com ele em vários lugares rochosos. Gohan via tudo dali, horrorizado, e exclamou, antes de fechar os olhos. - "Chaos, solte!"

"Olhe! Não deixe de olhar! Não tira os olhos de cima deles! Isso é um combate de verdade!" - exclamou Piccolo, fazendo-o atrair olhares em sua direção. Enquanto isso, Nappa continuava se atingindo de costas nas montanhas próximas, tentando fazê-lo o soltar, sem sucesso.

Apesar de não querer, o garoto meio Saiyajin fez um esforço, para manter o olhar focado neles. - "Mas que resistente!" - rosnou o Saiyajin maior, continuando a tentar tirá-lo de suas costas. Tien Shinhan havia se levantado um pouco, e estava segurando seu ombro esquerdo. - "Chaos, faz o que eu estou dizendo! Solta ele!"

Mas para a sua surpresa, ele o ouviu se declarar em sua mente. - _"Tien Shin! Obrigado!"_ \- "Mas... o que é que você está falando?! Chaos!? Fuja depressa!" - por mais que Tien Shinhan tentasse convencê-lo, ele não conseguia.

Enquanto subia cada vez mais pro alto, Nappa entreolhou para ele, acreditando se havia começado a ceder. - _"Fui muito feliz ao seu lado, Tien Shin!"_ \- continuou ele, enquanto se envolvia numa energia de luz mais forte. Ao entender o que ele iria fazer, Tien protestou novamente. - "Chaos, não! Fuja! No que é que você tá pensando?!"

No fim, o Saiyajin maior se lançou em direção ao chão, com toda a velocidade. - _"Adeus, Tien Shin! Não morra, por favor!"_ \- continuou Chaos, se envolvendo numa aura mais intensa. Com isso, Tien Shinhan se levantou, e protestou pela última vez. - "Chaos, espera! Você não tá pensando em... ?"

 _"Adeus! Adeus!"_ \- concluiu ele, enquanto a aura aumentava cada vez mais, atingindo o Saiyajin. Ao perceber isso, Nappa voou o mais rápido que pode para uma montanha espinhenta. Krillin berrava de horror, enquanto Piccolo rosnava silenciosamente, e Gohan grunhiu de horror. - "Não faça isso, Chaos! Não!" - berrou o rapaz, horrorizado.

No fim, Chaos havia juntado todas as suas forças, e mentalmente exaltou, antes de se auto explodir. - _"Adeus!"_ \- todos observavam a explosão, horrorizados (incluindo a Peridot, que se espantou com a explosão, do horizonte.). Mas não tanto, quanto Tien Shinhan, que se chocou a perda de seu amigo e aprendiz.

000

No meio da viagem do transportador, Garnet teve um leve sobressalto, ao ver que a sua visão do futuro havia se concretizado. - "O que aconteceu, Garnet? Está tudo bem?" - perguntaram as três Gems, ao verem a reação dela.

"Uma... uma das previsões se concretizou! Chaos se sacrificou, e não poderá mais ser revivido! Daqui a um tempo!" - respondeu ela, enquanto lágrimas escorriam através de seus óculos. Com isso, Rose, Pérola e Ametista também começaram a chorar, totalmente chocadas e tristes.

000

"Eu nunca pensei que ele se mataria, junto com o inimigo! Aquele garoto sim, era valente!" - declarou Piccolo, impressionado com a atitude de Chaos. Já Gohan, soluçava e se segurava para não chorar, junto de Krillin. Mas para o horror dele e dos demais, o Saiyajin maior continuava vivo e intacto.

"Que coisa mais inútil, fez aquele doente!" - ironizou ele, num tom sádico. - "Eh, Nappa! Que estranho, você ter esse tipo de dificuldade!" - indagou Vegeta, brincando sadicamente. - "Não! Não é possível! Ele está inteiro! Isso não é justo!" - declarou Krillin, horrorizado. - "O Chaos sacrificou a vida dele!"

Enquanto isso, Tien Shinhan se encontrava num nível extremo de raiva e ódio, crescendo de si mesmo. - "Droga, Chaos! Você já tinha ressuscitado com as Esferas do Dragão! Isso quer dizer, que você não poderá fazer pela segunda vez!" - indagou ele, antes de amaldiçoar os dois Saiyajins. - "Seus desgraçados! Nunca perdoarei vocês!"

"Que imbecil! Parece que ainda não compreenderam a extensão do nosso poder! Então a vocês, só resta morrer!" - declarou Nappa, enquanto ainda os observava. - com isso, Piccolo, Krillin e Gohan rosnavam para eles, indignados.

 _Os combatentes são vencidos um a um! Será possível, para Tien Shinhan, as Crystal Gems e os outros vencerem o poder extraordinário dos Saiyajins e das Gems? Existirá alguma esperança?_

 **Aqui está mais um capítulo. Sei da política incorreta de adicionar violência em detalhes, mas eu tive que fazê-lo. Confesso, que eu chorei muito, enquanto estava escrevendo este capítulo. Aguardem o próximo, enquanto eu possivelmente retornarei para as minhas aulas de amanhã, depois de um longo tempo de greve. Até breve;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24: O sacrifício de Tien Shinhan! O último Kikohouda**

 _"Adeus, Tien Shin! Por favor, não morra!"_ \- "Chaos, para, não!"

 _Chaos atacou um dos Saiyajins com uma explosão suicida! Porém, Nappa não sofreu nada! É uma batalha terrível! Nesse meio tempo, Goku terminava seu treinamento no além! E as Crystal Gems tentavam correr contra o tempo, para capturar Peridot, uma das duas Gems de Homeworld, que acabara de escapar!_

"Até mais, suas Gems patéticas!"

 _Depressa, Goku! Venha logo para ajudar seus amigos!_

000

No outro mundo, Goku seguia saltando sobre o caminho da serpente, suspirando e determinado. - "Droga! Estou com mal-pressentimento! Eu tenho que chegar logo!" - pensou ele, enquanto acelerava seu passo sob o caminho todo, com esperança de chegar a Terra.

000

Através do vasto oceano, onde ocorria uma tempestade, a batalha no deserto ainda continuava. E a onda de energia rodeava o local, com muito mais extensão que antes. Todos se encontravam no mesmo ponto de antes, assustados e irritados. Os dois Saiyajins continuavam em seu breve ponto de partida, de antes.

Enquanto isso, Tien Shinhan ainda se encontrava revoltado pela morte de seu amigo e aprendiz. - "Cha... Chaos..." - "Muito bem, quem quer brincar comigo, agora?" - perguntou Nappa, enquanto ria e descia um pouco do ar.

"Mas, é impossível! A explosão... não fez nada nele! Chaos não teve nenhuma chance!" - exclamou Krillin, em choque. - "A morte do Chaos, foi em vão!" - declamou Piccolo, sem rodeios. Gohan gemia e tremulava, enquanto observava o Saiyajin maior aterrissando em frente a eles.

"Chaos, não!" - berrou Tien, curvado sob o chão e chorando, fazendo o garoto ter uma reação imediata. Ao ver aquilo, Nappa deu uma risada fria, e se dirigiu a ele. - "Você devia estar agradecido! Eu vou deixar que se junte a ele, no além!" - porém, isso o deixou mais irritado ainda.

"Escuta! Eu nunca... vou te perdoar pelo que fez, cara!" - rosnou ele, quebrando uma pedra com a mão, irritado e revoltado. Em seguida, ele correu na direção dele, e começaram a trocar e evitar os golpes um do outro.

"Que incrível!" - "Não podemos chegar perto!" - exclamaram Piccolo e Krillin, observando a luta. Tien Shinhan e o Saiyajin continuavam lutando, com intenção de derrotarem um deles. Ao longe, o garoto meio Saiyajin observava aquilo tudo, totalmente horrorizado. Vegeta sorria para aquilo tudo.

Em um dos golpes que Tien Shinhan tentara acertar no Saiyajin maior, acabara acertando uma montanha perto dali. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Nappa lhe atingiu com uma pernada em seu estômago, lhe jogando pro alto. Após cair de pé, Tien voltou a atacá-lo novamente, com toda a sua fúria.

A tempestade que vinha do oceano, atingiu a eles e os demais, com muita força. Em meio do oceano, Peridot tentava se proteger da mesma tempestade, enquanto tentava se comunicar com os dois Saiyajins, pela sua tela móvel.

"Ei, Vegeta e Nappa, estão na escuta? A Jasper foi derrotada e aquelas Crystal 'Tolas' vieram atrás de mim, mas consegui escapar! Eu não sei onde vocês estão, mas eu espero os encontrar logo! Pois as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais feias!" - seu relatório foi interrompido, após um raio quase lhe atingir.

000

Na ilha pequena, Bulma e os demais se encontravam assistindo TV,com a tempestade ocorrendo lá fora. Rei Ox continuava ao lado de sua filha, que continuava se recuperando do desmaio. - "Vamos Tien Shinhan! Precisa vingar Yamcha e Chaos! Vença-os!" - implorou Bulma, preocupada.

"Não se entregue, Tien Shinhan!" - declarou Oolong, desesperado. Perto dali, Puar estava sob a almofada, totalmente desacordado. Do nada, mestre Kami percebeu algo na luta. - "O espírito de Tien Shinhan está cheio de desejos de vingança! Ele está se preparando para morrer!"

Por conta da tempestade, a televisão tinha dificuldades de amostrar os detalhes, até sair totalmente do ar. - "Ah, o que aconteceu com a imagem? O que aconteceu? Que hora de dar problema!" - exclamou a garota, batendo na TV.

Do lado de fora, um vislumbre apareceu por trás da casa, e as quatro Crystal Gems apareceram no transportador. - "Chegamos! Vamos entrar, e trazer o Leão para fora!" - declarou Rose Quartz, começando a correr. - "Eu espero que eles tenham um lanche, também!" - exclamou Ametista, as seguindo.

000

No outro lado da alta montanha, a equipe de reportagem continuavam gravando a luta, com muita dificuldade, por conta da tempestade. Do outro lado, três pessoas filmavam no chão, lutando contra uma forte tempestade de areia. - "O que houve? Não pode chegar mais perto?" - "Não, é impossível!" - responderam dois deles, tentando ficar de pé.

000

Tien Shinhan continuava lutando contra Nappa, que ria e se vangloriava dele. - "Você já está acabado! Agora, está na hora de mandar você pro além!" - mas o rapaz o ignorou, e continuou o atacando. Mas não importava quantas vezes tentasse, sempre era derrubado.

"Não pode ser! Tien Shinhan vai morrer como o Chaos! Gr... temos que encontrar um jeito de ajudar!" - exaltou Krillin, começando a ir na direção deles, até Piccolo o parar. - "Espere Krillin! Quando o inimigo atacar Tien Shinhan, ele baixará a guarda, e é nessa hora que o atacaremos!"

Krillin ficou em choque com aquilo, mas assentiu, mostrando que havia concordado. Com isso, o Namekian começou a se dirigir ao garoto. - "Compreendeu, Gohan?" - nervoso, o menino assentiu. - "Eh,... sim!" - mas o que eles não imaginavam, era que alguém a mais tivesse o escutado.

"É um plano excelente! Eu desejo boa sorte na luta!" - exclamou Vegeta, atrás deles, sem rodeios. Piccolo se virou, e o encarou, surpreso e nervoso. - "Acha que é certo, se distrair? Vai perder a sua change!" - continuou o jovem, sorrindo friamente. Depois de um breve momento, Piccolo sorriu para ele.

"É muito atrevido! Pode continuar zombando de nós, até Goku e as Crystal Gems chegarem, e acabarmos com você!" - "O quê? Como disse? 'Goku' e as 'Crystal Gems'?! Quem são eles? Pessoas com grandes poderes?" - interrogou o Saiyajin menor, confuso e surpreso. Piccolo apenas riu, antes de responder. - "Espere e verá!"

Enquanto isso, Nappa e Tien Shinhan continuavam lutando, até o rapaz ser novamente atingido e lançado contra a parede de uma montanha próxima. - "Tien Shinhan, não!" - exclamou o terráqueo menor, fazendo Gohan se afastar um pouco para trás, enquanto Piccolo esperava o momento certo.

O Saiyajin maior começou a se aproximar de Tien, e começou a exaltar. - "Parece que não pode mais continuar lutando! Logo, irá se juntar a seu amigo!" - e começou a voar para cima, o observando-o e se berrou antes de se lançar na direção dele. - "Idiota!"

"Está é a nossa chance! Krillin! Gohan! Sigam-me!" - exclamou o Namekian, seguida pela afirmação imediata de Krillin. - "Sim!" - enquanto Gohan berrava de medo. Os dois saltaram na direção do Saiyajin, deixando o garoto sem saber o que fazer. Enquanto isso, Nappa seguia na direção de Tien Shinhan, afirmando.

"Este é o golpe final!" - antes que pudesse chegar perto do rapaz, Piccolo apareceu por trás. - "O quê?!" - exclamou Tien, ao ver o ataque surpreso de seus amigos. O Namekian deu um golpe no Saiyajin maior, o mandando pro lado. Krillin se teletransportou, e o golpeou para o chão.

"Agora, Gohan! Ataque!" - ao ouvir esse comando, o menino não soube o que fazer, e Piccolo percebeu isso. - "Ataque!" - "O que foi?!" - interrogou Krillin, confuso. Nappa ergueu a cabeça, e viu Gohan tremulando e soluçando. - "Eu tenho medo!" - ao se lembrar das vezes que viu dois dos Guerreiros serem derrotados, ele ficou com mais medo ainda.

Com isso, ele se amedrontou, e correu pela sua segurança, chorando. - "Garoto covarde!" - "Vamos lutar!" - exclamou o terráqueo menor, enquanto ele e Piccolo disparavam na direção do Saiyajin, que se esquivou dos dois ataques. Gohan se protegeu das explosões que caíram próximas de si.

"Não é possível! Ele desviou do ataque!" - Krillin exaltou, olhando logo para cima. Nappa pairou acima deles, deixando-os em alerta. - "Eu sinto muito, Senhor Piccolo, Krillin! Me desculpem!" - murmurou o garoto meio Saiyajin, chorando pelo que fez.

"Como se atrevem a me atacar desse jeito, seus idiotas? Tudo que conseguiram, foi cortar suas vidas!" - indagou o Saiyajin, deixando-os nervosos e atentos. - "Agora, eu resolvi matá-los, primeiro! PREPAREM-SE PARA MORRER!" - com isso, Krillin e Piccolo se posicionaram, esperando pelo ataque.

000

"O que houve, Kami-Sama? Algum problema?" - perguntou Senhor Popo, ao ver a reação dele. - "Parece que meus dias estão contados, Senhor Popo! Meu último dia, chegou!" - respondeu Kami-Sama, sem demonstrar nervosismo, por fora. - "Quer dizer que... é impossível!" - depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, a revelação.

"Piccolo vai morrer!" - com isso, Popo ficou pasmado, enquanto Kami-Sama continuava. - "E todos nesse mundo, também!" - "Mas onde está Goku?" - "Não sinto que esteja perto! Ainda deve estar longe! Apresse-se, Goku!" - respondeu Kami-Sama, com poucas esperanças.

000

No outro mundo, Goku seguia passando pelo caminho da serpente, passando pelo veículo limpador (agora, um pouco amassado, por ter caído do caminho da serpente, no ano passado). - "Mas é uma velocidade incrível!" - exclamou o motorista, ao reconhecê-lo.

"Continue assim, vai chegar logo!" - acenou ele, antes de se distrair, e cair sob as nuvens e chegar ao submundo, de novo. - _"Aguentem firme, amigos!"_ \- pensou o Saiyajin, enquanto seguia a diante.

000

No meio do oceano, Peridot viu que havia terra firme logo ali na frente, e um sorriso esperançoso cruzou sob o seu rosto. - "Finalmente! Vou me encontrar com os dois, e explicar a situação! Eles podem até ficar bravos, mas espero que compreendam a minha fuga!" - declarou ela, pensativa.

Logo atrás, sob o oceano, um portal rosa se abriu sob a água, e um felino rosa com quatro figuras, saiu dele. Ao olhar para trás, a Gem viu que eram as Crystal Gems, montadas num leão rosado, e ela começou a rosnar. - "Que droga! Por que não me deixem em paz, suas tolas?"

Ao invés de responderem, elas amostraram suas Geo-armas, e começaram a tentar jogar nela. Mas quanto mais tentassem, mais ela se esquivava. Assim que Ametista conseguiu agarrá-la com seu chicote, ela começou puxá-la para perto dela. Mas Peridot tinha um truque na manga.

Ela moveu um de seus dedos, e tocou no chicote, enviando uma longa linha de choque elétrico. A pequena Gem removeu suas mãos do chicote, que se debatia como mangueira descontrolada. Com isso, a Gem verde escapou mais uma vez, e voou o mais rápido que pode para a terra firme, com as Crystal Gems logo atrás.

000

Na planície desértica, Tien Shinhan tentava se levantar, sem sucesso, enquanto continuava chorando pela perda de seu amigo. - "Chaos! Chaos!" - enquanto isso, Nappa gargalhava, enquanto se dirigia aos demais. - "Só conseguiram me aborrecer, seus idiotas! Agora, eu vou matar todos vocês!"

Diante do nervosismo, Krillin se dirigiu ao Piccolo. - "O que faremos?" - ele permaneceu em silêncio, até apontar seu olhar para Gohan, que se escondia sob a montanha. - "Covarde!" - rosnou ele, ao ver o menino se encolher e soluçar. Vegeta riu, ao ouvir isso, enquanto continuava os observando.

"Bem, quem será o próximo a lutar comigo?" - interrogou o Saiyajin maior, os desafiando. - "Quanto a você, Namekian, acho que o deixarei viver mais um pouco! Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra lhe perguntar! Eu quero que me diga tudo sobre as Esferas do Dragão!"

"Você tem muita sorte, Piccolo! Ele acha que você é o único que sabe sobre as Esferas do Dragão!" - murmurou Krillin, com um sorriso malicioso. - "Não faz diferença, Krillin! Ele planeja matar todos nós, no final!" - respondeu Piccolo, deixando o terráqueo nervoso.

"Por isso, temos que vencê-lo, agora! Antes que ele use todo o poder dele!" - com isso, Krillin ficou pasmo, antes de olhar com determinação para o Saiyajin. Enquanto isso, Piccolo juntava todas as suas energias, até procriar dois clones dele mesmo, enquanto Krillin fazia o mesmo.

Nappa se encontrava dentre três pares de concorrentes iguais. - "Ah, que truque mais infantil! Até a minha Pérola faz essa mesma técnica!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, assistindo a aquilo. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Namekian deu um comando para ambas as cópias e as verdadeiro Krillin. - "Atacar!"

Em seguida, todos eles começaram a avançar na direção do Saiyajin maior, tentando lhes dá vários golpes certeiros. Mas Nappa conseguia se desviar, sem vacilar. Logo abaixo, Gohan assistia aquela luta, totalmente assustado. Depois de um breve momento de golpes, o Saiyajin equivocou uma linha de energia nas mãos e os golpeou, um a um.

Ele mandou Krillin ao chão, com suas duas cópias juntas, e ele voltou a ser um só. Após olhar para baixo, Piccolo o viu vindo em sua direção, e se protegeu tarde demais. Depois de lutar com seus outros dois clones, Nappa os mandou para o chão, e eles voltaram a se juntar, também.

Em seguida, Gohan saltou sob a cratera, e seguiu em direção do Namekian, que havia se levantado um pouco. - "Senhor Piccolo... " - mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ele foi jogado contra a uma rocha, pelo próprio. Compreendendo que ele estava chateado com ele, ele começou a choramingar. - "Me perdoe!"

"Não quero você perto de mim, garoto covarde! Vá chorar em casa!" - respondeu Piccolo, evitando olhar para ele, e saltando para cima. Gohan começou a se sentir ainda mal com isso, até ouvir algo vindo por trás.

Ao olhar, viu que era Tien Shinhan, que havia rastejado até lá, quase sem forças. Quando ele caiu sob o chão, o menino começou a correr na direção dele. - "Não, Tien Shinhan! Não morra!" - implorou ele, o acudindo.

No ar, Piccolo e Krillin continuavam encarando Nappa, esperando por um outro ataque. - "O que podemos fazer, Piccolo? Sabe como vencê-lo?" - interrogou o menor, preocupado. - "Não! Eu nunca pensei que esse Saiyajin tivesse uma força tão monstruosa! Ele é muito mais poderoso que os Saiyajins que nos atacaram antes!"

"É muito tarde pra se arrepender agora! Não vai adiantar nada! Eu vou destruí-los!" - declarou o Saiyajin, voltando a atacá-los novamente. Logo abaixo, Vegeta observava a luta, satisfatoriamente. Depois de vários ataques e desvios, ele começou a equivocar mais energia, causando mais tremores ao redor do local.

Gohan observava aquela luta, enquanto se protegia dos ventos e da chuva de pedras pequenas. Do nada, ele percebeu que Tien estava se mexendo, mostrando sinais de que ainda estava vivo, mas fraco. - "Por favor, Tien Shinhan!" - o rapaz lutava com todas as suas forças, até ouvir uma voz.

 _"Tien Shin!"_ \- "Chaos, amigo!" - murmurou ele, ao ver o espírito de Chaos, em sua frente, e estendeu a mão, como se quisesse alcançá-lo. - _"Me perdoe! Eu não pude ajudar! Foi culpa minha!"_ \- "Chaos! Chaos!" - Tien Shinhan continuava murmurando, até ver o espírito de seu amigo desaparecer de sua frente.

Com isso, a sensação de ódio e culpa começaram a rodear sua mente. - "Vem, levante-se!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin pediu, até o rapaz começar a levantar sozinho, com todas as suas forças. Ele olhava para a luta dos três, enquanto se lembrava dos momentos dele e de Chaos.

000

 _"Tien Shinhan! Estas será a luta definitiva!"_ \- declarou mestre Shen, os apresentando num torneio. - _"Mestre Shen, eu vou vingar a morte de Chaos, mesmo que sacrifique a minha vida!"_ \- declarou Tien, segurando o corpo de Chaos sob os braços.

Ele se lembrava de quando ele tinha sido revivido, e quando ele o havia abraçado. De quando ambos escalaram a Torre de Korin, para treinarem juntos. - _"Tien Shin! Espere por mim!" - "Suba! Precisamos chegar, Chaos!"_

000

Após as lembranças passarem pela sua mente, os sentimentos que ele estava sentindo estavam fluindo de dentro pra fora. Ele começou a se lembrar das últimas palavras, antes de Chaos se auto explodir. - _"Amigo Tien Shin! Sinto muito!"_ \- essa última lembrança recente lhe fez sentir muita dor emocional. - "Chaos!"

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Piccolo continuavam lutando, enquanto eles e Nappa paravam por um breve momento. Logo abaixo, Tien Shinhan começou a seguir em direção a eles, e começou a declarar para si mesmo. - "Chaos, querido amigo! Eu juro vingar sua morte, e depois, vou me juntar a você! Não vou deixar você sozinho, Chaos!"

Após isso, ele começou a juntar todas as suas forças, se envolvendo numa aura dourada. Gohan observava aquilo, surpreso. - "Vai ser... este vai ser... o meu último... golpe!" - ao conseguir juntar o máximo de energia o suficiente para dar o golpe finalizador, Tien mirou na direção do Saiyajin, atingindo-o.

Todos ficaram envoltos sob a luz ofuscante, e alguns olhavam surpresos para aquela técnica. Sob o mar, quase perto dali, Peridot e as Crystal Gems puderam ver aquilo, e ficaram surpresas. Sabendo o que significava aquilo, lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer através dos óculos de Garnet.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, todos viam a explosão de luz amarela, vindo da televisão, e ficaram pasmados. - "Será que conseguirão?" - interrogou Kami, curioso e surpreso.

000

Após a poeira ao redor abaixar, Tien Shinhan olhou para cima, e viu que o Saiyajin continuava vivo e ileso (com exceção de boa parte de sua armadura). - "Você não conseguiu me impressionar!" - rosnou ele, sorrindo friamente, enquanto olhava para o rapaz.

Krillin tremulava, enquanto Piccolo observava, em choque. - "Não aconteceu nada!" - "Mas como? São imortais?!" - ambos exclamaram, em choque. Tien arquejava, enquanto também não acreditava no que via. - "O quê?! Como... como pode... ?" - interrogou ele, pouco antes de cair sob o chão.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até Gohan compreender o que acontecera, e começar a choramingar. Vegeta deu uma gargalhada, antes de falar. - "Que idiota! Desperdiçou a energia que lhe restava! E por isso, a sua morte foi inútil!"

"Não pode ser! Tien Shinhan morreu! Só pode ser um pesadelo horrível! Por favor, não, Tien Shinhan!" - murmurou Krillin, horrorizado, antes de berrar pro alto. - "Ah, Goku! Crystal Gems! Venham depressa!"

000

Goku seguia com toda a sua velocidade, enquanto ouvia as vozes de Krillin, vindo da Terra. - _"Goku! Goku! Venha logo! Goku!"_

000

No oceano, as Crystal Gems ouviam os berros de Krillin, que também chamava por elas, enquanto continuavam seguindo Peridot. - _"Rose! Garnet! Ametista! Pérola! Venham rápido!"_

000

De volta ao deserto, Vegeta olhava para cima, enquanto memorizava os nomes. - "Goku? Crystal Gems? A quem ele está chamando? Até a minha Pérola está com essas outras Gems? Ah, covarde!" - concluiu ele, ao compreender o chamado.

No ar, Nappa gargalhava, enquanto se dirigia a eles. - "Eu já venci mais um dos seus guerreiros! Agora, é sua vez!" - "Vamos ter que voltar ao chão, e atacá-lo lá! Ele é forte demais, no ar!" - murmurou Piccolo, enquanto Krillin olhava para ele. Mas o Saiyajin escutou aquilo, e riu antes de falar, novamente.

"Não fará nenhuma diferença pra vocês, mas será divertido!" - após isso eles desceram em direção do chão, só para receberem o ataque surpresa dele. - "MORRAM!" - "Cuidado!" - ao ouvir esse berro, Gohan pôs as mãos em seu rosto, não querendo olhar para aquilo. Antes que ele fizesse isso, o Saiyajin jovem interviu.

"Nappa, espere! Não faça isso!" - com isso, Nappa parou, ficando no ar. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a Vegeta, irritado e confuso. - "O que foi? Por que você me fez parar?!" - "Não seja tão impaciente, Nappa! Eu tenho uma coisinha importante pra perguntar a eles!" - explicou ele, antes de olhar para eles.

"Esse 'Goku' que estavam chamando, por acaso, é aquele que conhecemos por Kakarot?" - "É ele mesmo! Qual o problema?" - interrogou Krillin, indignado. Com isso, Vegeta gargalhou, antes de responder. - "Quer dizer que a sua última esperança é Kakarot?"

O silêncio tomou conta, até ele voltar a falar. - "Ele é tão fraco, que foi facilmente vencido por Raditz! Aliás, eu me encontrei com uma dessas 'Crystal Gems'! Sabiam que, por acaso, ela pertencia a mim, ante mesmo de vir até aqui? E mesmo que cheguem aqui, como poderão ajudá-lo?"

"Ele mudou muito, graças à Rose e as outras Crystal Gems! Ficou muito mais forte!" - "Não devia zombar! Goku é um grande guerreiro, como as Crystal Gems!" - tanto Krillin e Piccolo o defenderam, revoltados.

Ao ouvir isso, Nappa gargalhou, antes de interrogar. - "Então, por que eles estão demorando tanto pra virem até aqui! Com certeza, são uns covardes! Resolveram abandonar vocês!"

"Ah, eles virão! Tenho certeza que vem vindo pra cá! E não vão demorar muito, e eles vão vencer vocês e as outras Gems, facilmente!" - declarou Gohan, defendendo seu pai e as Crystal Gems. Vendo aquilo, o Saiyajin menor declarou, entreolhando para o garoto meio Saiyajin.

"Tem muita confiança em Kakarot e nessas outras Gems! Vamos esperar, até que eles cheguem! Estou muito interessado em conhecê-los!" - "Mas senhor, isso é um absurdo! Devemos acabar com eles, agora mesmo, oh!" - declarou Nappa, se sentindo meio ofendido por ele.

"Vamos dar a eles, três horas! Não podemos esperar mais tempo! E ainda temos que esperar as nossas colegas Gems, lembra?" - declarou Vegeta, deixando-o mais irritado ainda. - "É uma ideia absurda! Eu quero continuar lutando!" - com isso, Krillin e Piccolo ficaram mais nervosos, quando ele voltou a avançar neles.

"Pára, Nappa! Não escutou a minha ordem?! Pretende me desobedecer?!" - berrou o jovem Saiyajin, fazendo-o parar mais uma vez, com medo. - "Eu sinto muito, senhor! Perdoe-me! Eu estava ansioso! Eu... " - Nappa se desculpou, enquanto olhava para ele e para os dois Guerreiros.

"Estou permitindo que vivam mais um pouco! Deviam estar agradecidos pela minha generosidade, como a minha Pérola esteve, quando a poupei na cidade!" - declarou Vegeta, se dirigindo a eles novamente, deixando-os nervosos.

"Ele disse que... a Pérola foi poupada naquela explosão? Mas como?!" - interrogou Krillin, surpreso e confuso. - "Eu também não estou entendendo, e espero que Goku e as Crystal Gems cheguem logo, para interrogarmos isso!" - respondeu Piccolo, entre os dentes.

000

Gohan estava cabisbaixo, enquanto Krillin e Piccolo se encontravam em frente a ele. - "Não posso culpá-lo! É a sua primeira luta de verdade! Ele não devia estar aqui! É muito pequeno!" - protestou Krillin, o defendendo. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Namekian começou a se dirigir ao garoto.

"Está me decepcionando, Gohan! Não posso contar com você! Vá embora daqui, garotinho covarde!" - enquanto isso, o menino se encontrava paralisado, engolindo estas palavras. Em seguida, Piccolo começou a pensar consigo mesmo, enquanto observava os dois Saiyajins.

 _"Estou surpreso com o medo que esse grandalhão tem do Vegeta! Será que o Vegeta é mais forte que ele, apesar de ser tão pequeno? Que vergonha! E qual será a relação dele, com aquela Pérola perdida?"_

Enquanto isso, os dois Saiyajins se encontravam descansando, enquanto esperavam três horas. - "Estou muito impaciente! Devemos matá-los, agora!" - indagou Nappa, revoltado. - "Espere! São apenas três horas! Daqui a três horas, iremos apreciar um espetáculo incrível!" - respondeu Vegeta, enquanto ria maliciosamente.

 _Qual será o terrível plano de Vegeta? Que tipo de espetáculo, estará tramado para dentro de três horas? Significa que, faltam apenas três horas para a Terra ser destruída?! Goku e as Crystal Gems conseguirão chegar a tempo para salvarem seus amigos?_

 **Aqui está mais um capítulo. Estou com mais pressa do que eu esperava, puxa... Sinceramente, eu chorei no meio do capítulo. Bom, comentem sua opinião, enquanto eu escreverei o próximo capítulo. Até a próxima! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25: Só restam três horas de vida na Terra! Apressem-se Goku e Crystal Gems**

"Acabem com eles!"

 _Os Saiyajins e Gems, que vieram atacar a Terra, são inimigos de uma força incrível! Yamcha, Chaos e Tien Shinhan foram mortos, durante a terrível batalha!_

"O quê?! Como... como pode... ?!"

 _Agora, todos confiam em Goku e nas Crystal Gems, para salvar a Terra! Mas Goku não volta do além, enquanto as Gems lidam com Peridot, que fugiu da luta, indo em direção aos Saiyajins!_

"Que droga! Por que não me deixem em paz, suas tolas?"

 _A hora da morte de seus amigos está próxima, enquanto lutam contra Nappa para salvarem suas vidas!_

"Cuidado!" - "Espere!" - "Muito bem! Vamos esperar que Kakarot e essas 'Crystal Gems' cheguem!" - "Nós vamos dar apenas três horas! Não podemos esperar mais tempo!"

000

Na planície desértica, todos continuavam esperando pela chegada de Goku e das Crystal Gems. Piccolo e Krillin olhavam desconfiados para os dois Saiyajins, enquanto Gohan se punia com o silêncio e com o peso na consciência. Vegeta aguardava sentado, pacientemente, enquanto Nappa rosnava, não aguentando mais.

"Diga, por que temos que esperar que Kakarot e essas Gems cheguem?!" - interrogou ele, quase ficando louco. - "É simples! Eles traíram os Saiyajins e as outras Gems, ao ajudarem o planeta Terra e ao tirarem minha Pérola de mim! E todos os traidores devem ser castigados!" - declarou o jovem Saiyajin, sem rodeios.

"Quando eles chegarem, mataremos o seu filho e seus amigos diante dos olhos deles! E no fim, eu irei recuperar o que é meu, por direito!" - após dizer isso, ambos os dois sorriram sadicamente. - "Depois, nos encarregaremos de matá-lo e de estilhaçá-las lentamente! Vamos mostrar a eles, o quanto são fracos!"

"Esse é o motivo, pelo qual, devemos esperar três horas a mais! Então, teremos um espetáculo, que jamais esquecerá!" - "Eu entendo! É um bom plano! Gostei dele!" - exclamou Nappa, animado. - "Mas só poderemos cumprir-lo, se Kakarot, as Crystal Gems e as nossas colegas chegarem aqui, em menos de três horas!"

"Deixo você matar o Kakarot e algumas das Gems, mas por favor, me deixe matar esses três, deixe?" - implorou ele, enquanto o jovem respondia. - "Faça como quiser! E mate algumas das outras Gems, também! Mas não se esqueça! Não deve matar o Namekian, antes de nos revelar o segredo das Esferas! E terá de poupar a minha Pérola, entendido?"

Após o Saiyajin menor dizer isso, o maior olhou para os Guerreiros restantes, e focou seu olhar em Piccolo. - "Espero que Kakarot e essas 'Crystal Gems' se apressem!" - murmurou ele, rindo maliciosamente.

Enquanto isso, Krillin começou a andar pelos lados, ficando impaciente e nervoso. - "Me perdoa, Krillin?" - murmurou Gohan, se sentindo culpado. - "Droga, por que o Goku e as Crystal Gems estão demorando tanto? Será que é verdade mesmo, que ele voltou a viver?" - interrogou o menor, frustrado.

Assustado, o garoto olhou para ele e para Piccolo, que evitava olhar para ele, deixando o deprimido. - "Escute, Piccolo! Agora que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, nós temos que fugir! Já não temos mais nenhuma chance de vencer!" - declarou Krillin, enfatizado.

"Você é um idiota! O inimigo está planejando destruir todos os habitantes da Terra! Não faz diferença, fugirmos agora, ou mais tarde!" - declarou o Namekian, sem rodeios, deixando-os pasmos. Com isso, Krillin ficou mais frustrado e indagou consigo mesmo.

"Onde você está, Goku? Droga, por favor, venha depressa! Mostrem a eles, que depois do seu treinamento, você está muito mais forte! E venham também, meninas!" - e começou a berrar alto, de frustração.

000

No outro mundo, Goku seguia o mais rápido que podia, para chegar a Terra. Enquanto isso, ele se auto incentivava, para conseguir. - "Depressa! Depressa!"

000

Na Torre de Karin, Kami-Sama sentiu a energia de Goku, e percebeu que ele estava quase perto. - "Goku!"

000

"Não se preocupem, amigos! Estou chegando!" - concluiu o Saiyajin, enquanto aumentava ainda mais a sua velocidade, pelo caminho da serpente.

000

Após aterrizar no chão, Peridot desativou suas hélices e olhou ao redor do lugar. - "Hm... essa plantação parece muita extensa e quase morta! Eles devem estar mais adiante dali!" - com essa dedução, ela começou a seguir em direção ao norte, por alguns metros. Só para ser parada por três das Crystal Gems, que saltaram em sua frente.

"O quê?! Ah, me poupem da sua insistência, não é? Eu só quero marcar o relatório com os meus amigos, e ir embora deste planeta! Eles não precisarão mais de mim, eu acho! Mas eu não aguento mais isso!" - choramingou ela, a ponto de ficar louca.

Mas Rose, Ametista e Pérola não deram ouvidos, e apontaram suas Geo-armas para ela. Com isso, a Gem verde andou para trás, nervoso e irritada. - "Pois bem, se é assim que vocês preferem, então tudo bem!" - e começou a mover uma de suas mãos para eles, e recarregar uma esfera verde.

Logo atrás dela, Garnet silenciosamente ativava suas manoplas, esperando pelo momento estrupício. - "Ah, agora eu peguei todas vocês, suas 'Pedaços de Rochas Sujas'! Se preparem para... " - antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, Peridot sentiu algo lhe agarrar e apertar seu corpo magro.

Após sentir sua coluna se quebrar, ela explodiu, e foi envolta numa nuvem de fumaça. No fim, toda as peças de prótese caíram pelo chão, para o horror das outras Crystal Gems. - "Eca! O que é isso?" - exclamou Ametista, enojada. - "Isso são... são os restos dela?" - murmurou Pérola, a ponto de vomitar.

"Não, ela está bem aqui! Sã e salva!" - respondeu Garnet, envolvendo a pedra dela numa bolha. - "Puxa, Garnet! Que bom! Mas o que faremos com essas coisas, então?" - perguntou Rose, olhando para as próteses sob o chão.

A pequena Gem começou a se aproximar, e carregou todas as peças. Em seguida, ela andou até a borda do penhasco, e as soltou sob o mar, propositadamente. - "Opa, escapuliu das minhas mãos, e sumiram para sempre!" - exclamou ela, limpando as mãos e olhando pro espaço.

As outras se aproximaram dela, enquanto olhavam para o oceano. - "Mandou muito bem, Ametista!" - elogiou a Fusão, esfregando o cabelo curto da Gem roxa, que sorria. - "E o que irá fazer com ela, Garnet? Vai mandá-lo pro Templo, como uma certa pessoal, que manda tralhas pra lá?" - interrogou Pérola, antes de olhar para Ametista.

"Não tenho culpa do Templo está cheio de lanches e de tesouros que encontramos por aí!" - brincou a pequena Gem, rindo. - "Hm... não! Vamos mantê-la conosco! Ela vai ser útil pra gente!" - respondeu Garnet, sem rodeios.

"Que bom! Eu detestaria deixá-la sozinha no Templo, com um monte de coisas por lá!" - comentou Rose Quartz, com um leve sorriso. Em seguida, Garnet caminhou até ela, e lhe entregou a bolha. - "Tome, Rose! Preciso que cuide dela, até que o nosso Goku chegue!"

"O quê?!" - exclamaram as outras duas, em choque. - "Teremos que libertá-la mais tarde! Sem seus equipamentos, ela é vulnerável! Ela poderá ser uma ótima aliada, um dia! Até lá, peço que você fique aqui, Rose!" - declarou Garnet, deixando a Quartzo confusa. - "Mas por quê?"

"Precisa ficar aqui, e avisar ao Goku o que aconteceu, quando ele chegar! Nós três iremos para o deserto, e controlar a situação! Quando quiserem mais informações, sugiro que liberte a Peridot!" - após essa explicação, Rose assentiu, com um leve sorriso.

Em seguida, Garnet começou a se dirigir à Pérola e a Ametista. - "Vamos indo, meninas! Os demais não irão sobreviver, se ficarmos aqui!" - enquanto começavam a caminhar em direção do local distante dali, a Gem pálida olhou frustadamente para Rose Quartz, que declarou:

"Tome muito cuidado, Pérola! Eu sei que vocês conseguirão! Aguardem, até Goku e eu irmos até lá, está bem?" - com isso, ela assentiu, e saltou para o outro lado das rochas, junto com as outras duas Gems. Após se encontrar sozinha, Rose se dirigiu ao Leão, e guardou a bolha com a pedra de Peridot, em sua juba.

Depois disso, ela acariciou levemente o felino, enquanto olhava para o céu. - "Por favor, Goku! Se estiver vindo do treinamento do outro mundo, venha logo, o mais rápido possível! Não sei se vou aguentar perder mais um de nossos amigos!"

000

Enquanto isso, as outras três Crystal Gems saltavam e corriam sob o deserto, com intenção de chegar ao seu objetivo. - "Caramba, se não sei se vamos chegar a tempo, mas eu estou me divertindo muito!" - exclamou Ametista, animada.

"Já tinha um bom tempo, que não fazíamos isso juntas, não é?" - comentou Garnet, olhando para elas. Pérola assentiu, com um sorriso falso para a resposta, antes de olhar frustadamente para o chão, enquanto seguiam em frente.

000

Durante 15 minutos, o silêncio se alastrou no deserto. - "Me diga, Piccolo! O que você acha? Goku e as Crystal Gems chegaram, antes que passem as três horas?" - interrogou Krillin, nervoso. - "Acho que não! Goku e as Gems não poderão vencer esses Saiyajins e as outras Gems, sem a nossa ajuda! São muito poderosos para eles, sozinhos!"

"Nós temos que continuar lutando, procurando enfraquecê-los o máximo possível, antes que Goku e elas os enfrente! Esses inimigos são muito fortes!" - concluiu o Namekian, deixando o menor cabisbaixo. Enquanto isso, Gohan se judiava e se culpava pelo que aconteceu.

"Se eu tivesse ajudado vocês, tenho certeza que o Tien Shinhan não teria morrido! Eu devia ser mais corajoso! A culpa foi minha!" - "É verdade!" - respondeu Piccolo, deixando-o pasmado. - "Eu nunca pensei que tivesse treinado um garoto covarde!" - com isso, ele se sentiu mais deprimido.

"Piccolo, isso tudo foi muito duro pra esse pobre garoto! Por favor, não seja tão severo! Gohan só tem cinco anos! É de admirar que ele esteja aqui, tentando ajudar o pai dele!" - defendeu Krillin, tentando animá-lo, sem sucesso. - "Krillin, eu... "

"Gohan, acho que eduquei você, para ser um homem forte!" - declarou Piccolo, olhando friamente para ele. - "Senhor Piccolo! Faltam ainda três horas! Por favor, me treine outra vez!" - implorou o garoto, determinado e disposto a se redimir. - "Você é muito fraco!" - berrou o Namekian, fazendo-o se sentir mais rebaixado ainda.

"Não quero você perto de mim, garoto covarde!" - com isso dito, ele começou a se virar de costas, se recusando a olhar para ele. - "Vai embora!" - "Mas senhor, eu... " - após ver que tudo estava perdido, o garoto meio Saiyajin se sentiu muito deprimido, e começou a se retirar dali.

Krillin ficou chocado com a atitude do Namekian, e começou a protestar. - "Piccolo!" - enquanto isso, Piccolo pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Gohan, a verdade, é que já ensinei tudo o que eu sabia a você!"_ \- enquanto ele seguia em frente, o menor começou a chamar por ele.

"Gohan! Volte pra cá! Não quer ver o seu pai e as Crystal Gems de novo, mostrar a eles, como você cresceu?" - porém, isso só o fez chorar ainda mais e seguir em frente, sem olhar pra trás. - "Gohan!"

Do nada, Piccolo e Krillin perceberam uma energia estranha, e viram uma esfera roxa, quase atingido o menino. Após uma breve explosão, ele caiu sentado, em choque. Em seguida, um dos Saiyajins o chamou e interrogou. - "Ei, está fugindo da luta? É melhor! Assim, você não me atrapalha!"

Gohan se levantou, ao ver Nappa se vangloriando dele. - "Eu não estou fugindo! Eu não sou covarde! Podem esperar! Nós vamos vencer, sim!" - enquanto falava, Gohan começou a ficar deprimido. - "E aí, eu vou poder ver a minha mamãe!" - após ouvir isso, o Saiyajin maior começou a provocá-lo. - "O que disse? Eu não ouvi!"

"Eu ... eu ..." - o menino hesitou por um momento, até perceber a real intenção daquele Saiyajin e berrou. - "EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM MÃE!" - "O quê?!" - berrou Nappa, ao ouvir isso. Assustado, ele começou a correr na direção dos dois Guerreiros, enquanto o Saiyajin rosnava.

"Que garoto mal-educado! Por que... como se atreve a ofender assim, a minha mãe?! Ela é uma mulher muito digna!" - enquanto ele rosnava, Vegeta tentava não rir muito daquilo, sem sucesso. Do nada, uma voz acompanhada de uma risada, foi ouvida do ar. - "Essa foi muito boa, Gohan!" - ao olharem, três formas apareceram, e aterrissaram no chão.

Tanto os Guerreiros e os Saiyajins ficaram imóveis, ao verem três das Crystal Gems, no meio deles. Gohan e Krillin sorriram, ao reconhecê-las. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, a Fusão falou, num tom estoico. - "Desculpem a demora! Perdemos alguma coisa?"

000

Enquanto isso, um veículo estacionava por ali, e começou a filmar o local, onde se encontravam os Guerreiros, as Crystal Gems e os dois Saiyajins. Em seguida, um repórter começou a falar sobre a entrevista.

"Um poderoso campo de energia, que protegia o local da batalha, desapareceu, misteriosamente! Tudo indica que, podemos chegar perto do lugar da luta! Nesse momento, senhoras e senhores, estamos nos aproximando de onde estão os lutadores!" - após dizer isso, o carro começou a dirigir ao local.

000

Enquanto isso, os Guerreiros, as Crystal Gems e os Saiyajins se encontravam, um em frente ao outro. - "Tia Garnet, Ametista, Pérola! Vocês vieram!" - exclamou Gohan, animado. - "Ah, eu sabia que vocês viriam! Mais cedo, ou mais tarde!" - exaltou Krillin, animado.

Ametista fez um gesto de continência para ele, com um leve sorriso maroto, como resposta. As outras duas assentiram, com um leve sorriso. Após olharem para os Guerreiros amistosamente, elas olharam para os Saiyajins, seriamente (com exceção de Pérola, que olhava frustradamente).

Os dois as encaravam uma a uma, silenciosamente, até o maior rir e começar a falar. - "Pelo visto, as 'Crystal Gems' vieram! Estávamos esperando por vocês!" - as três não reagiram, apenas os encaravam, esperando o mais novo responder, ou algo assim. Vegeta também olhou pra cada uma delas, e reconheceu uma.

"Ah, Pérola! Nos encontramos de novo, não é mesmo?" - com isso, Garnet e Ametista olharam para ela, em choque. Ao perceber isso, ela olhou pro lado, frustrada. - "Pelo visto, você veio assistir a lutar, e vir conosco! Espero que tenha se despedido delas, porque é isso que vai acontecer!"

"Espere um pouco aí! Deixe eu ao menos perguntar apenas uma coisinha, ok?" - após um breve momento de silêncio, a pequena Gem interrogou. - "Vocês se conhecem?" - com isso, os Guerreiros suspiraram de frustração, enquanto os dois Saiyajins riam, sadicamente.

000

 _"Mas... o que está acontecendo? Não podemos assegurar o que foi que houve!"_ \- na casa do mestre Kami, todos assistiam o noticiário na TV. Rei Ox continuava cuidando de Chi Chi, enquanto Puar também descansava do colapso que tivera.

 _"Não poderia ser um intervalo, mas... mas... parece que resolveram parar a luta, por alguns instantes! Será que estão dando uma trégua? O que será que estão pensando?"_ \- continuava o repórter, confuso com a cena.

Após o repórter interrogar, Bulma começou a interrogar ao mestre Kami, curiosa e confusa. - "Por que foi que eles pararam?" - mestre Kami pensou um pouco, antes de responder:

"Devemos nos considerar felizes, por mais por cada minuto que possamos ganhar, para dar tempo de Goku e de Rose Quartz chegarem e lutar contra os invasores! Eles poderão vencer!" - concluiu ele, enquanto via os Saiyajins, as Crystal Gems e os Guerreiros na tela.

"Tem razão! Kami-Sama, por favor, ajude Goku! Faça ele e a Rose chegarem a tempo!" enquanto Bulma rezava, Oolong olhou para perto da TV, e reparou um detalhe importante. - "Mas se o Piccolo morrer, então, Kami-Sama também vai morrer, não é verdade? Se isso acontecer, o que vai ser da Terra?"

"Será que não imagina? Se Goku, as Crystal Gems e os outros não conseguirem vencer os Saiyajins e as Gems, então é claro que destruirão... !" - explicou a garota, revoltada com essa possibilidade. - "... todos os habitantes da Terra!" - com isso, o porquinho ficou pasmo e começou a rezar, também.

"Acudem! Ah, vem depressa, Goku! Se eu soubesse que ia morrer tão jovem, teria realizado o sonho da minha vida, que é ir pra Cancún!" - "Ah, não ia ter conseguido, mesmo!" - murmurou Bulma, deixando-o confuso. - "Hã, por que não teria conseguido?"

"Porque você teria um grande problema! Acho que nunca iria encontrar um maiô, que servisse em você!" - "Ah, como você é má! Hunf!" - bufou ele, após a resposta dela. Do nada, Chi Chi havia se recuperado do desmaio. - "Chi Chi, você acordou! Você está bem?" - interrogou Ox, acudindo a sua filha.

"Ah, pai! Onde está o meu filhinho?" - murmurou ela, choramingando. - "Não se preocupe!" - "Ele está salvo!" - tanto Kami e Bulma asseguraram, até ela ver a imagem dele, na televisão. - "Meu Gohan!" - "Ah, ele está muito bem!" - assegurou seu pai, antes de receber a decisão dela.

"Vamos! Temos que ir atrás dele!" - "Filha, é impossível! Garnet mandou dizer que não devemos ir até lá! Só vamos atrapalhar! Só podemos esperar!" - vendo que não tinha escolha, Chi Chi começou a soluçar e a murmurar. - "Meu Gohan!"

000

Gohan, as Gems e os outros Guerreiros continuavam encarando os Saiyajins, em silêncio. Garnet e Ametista lançavam olhares curiosos e repreendedores em Pérola, que olhava pro espaço, frustadamente. Do nada, todos eles olharam pra mesma direção, e avistaram um veículo, passando por aquele local.

"Parece que encontrei uma boa maneira de me divertir! Eu não posso ficar aqui parado, esperando, durante três horas!" - declarou Nappa, lançando seu olhar para o jovem Saiyajin, que sorriu para ele. - "Faça como quiser, mas não exagere, Nappa! Não gaste sua energia, nessa bobagem!"

"Mas por que?" - "Precisa estar preparado, para o espetáculo, daqui a três horas!" - após essa explicação lógica do menor, o Saiyajin maior sorriu para essa explicação, antes de se preparar. - "Tem razão, Vegeta! Não se preocupe! Eu vejo você mais tarde!"

"Nós não vamos permitir que vocês machuquem mais civis!" - declarou Garnet, em posição de defesa, se preparando para atacá-lo. Ambos ficaram imóveis, por alguns segundos, até Vegeta sorrir e se dirigir a uma delas. - "Pérola, segure-as!" - com isso, um olhar pasmado surgiu no rosto da Gem pálida, com aquela ordem repetina.

"Ah, quem você pensa que é para mandar nela? Ela não é sua empregada!" - antes que Ametista pudesse dizer algo mais, Pérola se impôs na frente delas duas, com os braços erguidos. - "Pérola, o que está fazendo?" - interrogou a Fusão, chocada. A Gem pálida só pode soluçar e responder, com olhar afligido. - "Me desculpem! Mas é mais forte do que eu!"

Com isso, Nappa se encontrou livre de problemas, e seguiu voando em direção do veículo. Ao gravar aquilo, o repórter ficou assustado e declarou. - _"Um dos Saiyajins deixou o campo de batalha, mas... pra onde é que ele vai, agora?"_

000

Bulma e os demais assistiam a TV, nervosos com aquilo. Do nada,o Saiyajin maior seguiu em direção a eles.

000

Piccolo via aquilo, sem exaltação, enquanto Krillin e Gohan berravam, assustados. Garnet e Ametista tentavam impedir aquilo, mas Pérola as intervia, contra a sua vontade. Enquanto isso, Nappa se aproximava cada vez mais do veículo, deixando todos da equipe, assustados.

"Ah, mas o que está acontecendo?! Ele está vindo numa velocidade incrível!" - declarou o repórter, enquanto viam o Saiyajin vindo cada vez mais perto. - "Cuidado!" - ambos berraram, assustados. Porém, ele passou por cima deles, indo pro alto.

"Temos que fugir!" - declarou o repórter, enquanto o motorista dava a ré. Nappa deu meia-volta, e começou a segui-los. O veículo seguia pela estrada, desgovernadamente, com ele logo atrás. - "Mais rápido!" - berrou um deles, antes de olharem e berrarem, ao ver que ele estava chegando perto.

No fim, ambos derraparam, antes de caírem do barranco. Perto dali, algumas pessoas assistiam e apontavam para aquilo, assustadas e surpresas. A equipe seguiu correndo em direção a eles, com o Saiyajin logo atrás deles. Ao ver a multidão por lá, Nappa berrou, antes de disparar neles. - "Afastem-se! Vocês são uma vergonha!"

000

No fim, uma explosão intensa atingiu a tela, fazendo Bulma e os demais se virarem, e protegerem seus olhos. No fim, a televisão se encontrava fora do ar. - "O que foi isso?" - interrogou mestre Kami, assustado. - "Oh, meu Gohan!" - Chi Chi murmurou, antes de desmaiar novamente.

"Oh, o que foi?!" - exclamou Rei Ox, ao ver sua filha, caída perto de Puar, que continuava desacordado.

000

Tudo se encontrava destruído e vazio. Nappa andou em direção de uma das câmeras, e pisou nela, a destruindo. Ele andou em direção a borda do penhasco, e percebeu que havia outros navios de guerra, vindo em direção daquele lugar. Todos eles estavam com canhões, pronto para atacarem, e com aviões com armas.

"Eu não sabia que eles tinham um exército tão impressionante! Eu vou me divertir com eles!" - declarou ele, rindo sadicamente, e seguindo em direção a eles. Ao verem ele se aproximando deles, eles começaram a disparar várias vezes. Enquanto isso, vários aviões vinham em sua direção.

Mas Nappa foi capaz de desviar dos disparos, e de destruir os aviões, um a um. - "Achei que fossem inimigos mais poderosos, mas são apenas, outra perda de tempo! Espero que Jasper e a Peridot estejam com mais sorte, do que eu!" - declarou ele, antes de seguir em direção dos navios.

"Vocês vão todos morrer!" - e começou a disparar em um deles, fazendo-o explodir. Em seguida, ele equivocou uma linha de energia forte, que dissipou todos os navios de uma vez. Do nada, uma intensa explosão surgiu pelo oceano. Perto dali, Rose Quartz viu a explosão, e ficou horrorizada.

"Ah, não! Aqueles Saiyajins estão aniquilando os seres humanos! Que coisa mais terrível! E eu não posso fazer nada, no momento!" - murmurou ela, começando a chorar e a soluçar, desesperadamente. - "Ai, Goku! Chegue logo! Eu não estou mais aguentando tudo isso!"

"Vou procurar outra diversão!" - declarou Nappa, após a explosão se dissipar, e começou a se retirar dali.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh se encontrava conversando com Bubbles, quase irritado. - "Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta! Diga-me! Goku já chegou?" - o macaco só podia saltitar, enquanto urgia. - "Posso saber qual é a graça? A situação não é para rir! O destino depende da sua resposta!"

Com isso, Bubbles parou, e começou a olhar para ele, nervosamente. Em seguida, Kaioh começou a berrar, nervosamente. - "Goku, depressa!"

000

Goku seguia o mais rápido que podia sobre o caminho da serpente, até avistar o começo dela, logo no horizonte. - "Já consigo vê-los! Falta pouco pra eu chegar!" - exaltou ele, apressando os seus passos.

000

Na Torre de Karin, Kami-Sama sentiu uma energia, deixando Senhor Popo nervoso. - "Goku está perto?" - "Sim, já o senti! Talvez, chegue a tempo!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

000

Enquanto isso, no planeta Terra, Nappa continuava seguindo em frente, procurando por mais terráqueos. - "Ainda falta, mais ou menos, duas horas! Com certeza, a Terra é o planeta mais bonito, que já encontramos em nossas conquistas, pelo universo!" - declarou ele, olhando ao redor. - "Terá um preço bem alto!"

Não muito longe dali, muitas pessoas se encontravam num parque de diversões, nas praças e em outros lugares, seguindo suas vidas cotidianas. - "O povo da Terra é surpreendente! Tomara que eu me encontre logo, com aquelas duas Gems por aqui!"

000

Na planície desértica, todos continuavam esperando. Enquanto isso, Vegeta se encontrava sozinho, e esperando, pacientemente. Do nada, seu scooter começou a piscar. - "Vocês ainda tem uma hora! Não acredito que Kakarot tenha decidido fugir de nós, mas... "

Garnet e Ametista se encontravam impacientes, enquanto Pérola estava sentada no chão, chorando silenciosamente pelo que foi forçada a fazer. Krillin, Gohan e Piccolo também se encontravam impacientes, com a demora. - _"É um golpe arriscado, porém, é a nossa única chance!"_ \- pensou o Namekian, nervoso.

000

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Kami-Sama sobressaltou, ao sentir a energia. - "Finalmente, Goku chegou!" - "Goku, vamos, rápido!" - Popo murmurou, nervoso. Em seguida, Kami-Sama se teletransportou para o outro mundo.

000

"Já estou no fim do caminho!" - exaltou Goku, pouco antes de passar pela cabeça da serpente, e correr em direção do palácio.

"Oh, que velocidade! Que poder incrível, ele tem!" - declarou Senhor Kaioh, ao ver que o Saiyajin finalmente, havia chegado.

000

Enquanto isso, Nappa seguia voando pelo ar, enquanto pensava. - _"Muito bem! Ainda faltam dez minutos! Tenho tempo, para uma última brincadeirinha!"_ \- com isso, ele seguiu voando para uma cidade próxima dali.

Em seguida, ele lançou várias linhas explosivas, fazendo a cidade explodir aos poucos. As pessoas começavam a correr e a se protegerem das explosões. - "Gritem! Corram pra bem longe!" - exaltou o Saiyajin maior, se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

"Supliquem por suas vidas miseráveis! Só lhes restam um dia! Apenas um dia para respirar! Suas mortes serão um espetáculo de diversão maravilhoso!" - concluiu ele, enquanto a explosão se dissipava, e se retirou dali. No fim, a cidade toda se envolveu numa explosão mais intensiva ainda.

000

"Senti uma explosão muito forte, na Terra! O que será que aconteceu?" - murmurou Goku, ao sentir uma energia forte.

000

 _E assim, passaram-se três horas! Porém, Goku ainda não chegou ao campo de batalha, pra ajudar seus amigos!_

Todos continuavam esperando pela chegada do Saiyajin, frustadamente. Piccolo entreolhou para Vegeta, que continuava esperando. Seu scooter piscou mais uma vez, e ele declarou. - "Está na hora!" - ao ouvirem isso, todos tiveram suas reações imediatas.

"Droga!" - rosnou Krillin, enquanto ele e Gohan se posicionavam. Em seguida, Garnet e Ametista ativaram suas Geo-armas, enquanto Pérola se levantava lentamente, também ativando a sua. O Saiyajin se levantou e jogou fora o seu scooter, antes de se dirigir a eles.

"É como imaginei! Kakarot e essa outra Gem ainda não chegaram!" - "Está enganado! Ele já chegou! Mais ainda falta muito pra vir até aqui!" - respondeu a Fusão, num tom estoico. Piccolo se virou, e viu o outro Saiyajin vindo e pousando ao lado de Vegeta.

"Não encontrei as nossas colegas Gems!" - murmurou Nappa, antes de olhar para todos eles. - "Eles ainda não chegaram?!" - "Kakarot é um covarde! Ele e outra 'Crystal Gem' abandonaram vocês!" - declarou o Saiyajin jovem, cruzando os braços. - "Eles não são covardes, seu idiota!" - rosnou a Gem roxa, irritada.

Perto dali, Gohan também protestava, irritado. - "O meu pai e a tia Rose não são nenhuns covardes!" - "Eu não entendo! Por que ele ainda não chegou?" - interrogou Krillin, impaciente. Piccolo murmurava, frustado. - "Ah, Goku!"

Em seguida, o Saiyajin maior removeu seu uniforme, e se alongava para a luta. - "Acho que está na hora de brincar com vocês! Infelizmente, não podemos contar com o Kakarot e essa outra Gem!" - e começou a seguir em direção a eles.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, as três Crystal Gems saltaram para trás, para perto dos Guerreiros. Ametista se transformou na Puma Púrpura, e se posicionou para o ataque. - _"Então, afinal, chegou o meu último dia! Eu devo morrer, defendendo a Terra!"_ \- pensou Krillin, se preparando para o ataque.

Gohan se posicionava, enquanto mantinha a pressão. A Gem pálida segurava a sua lança, enquanto tremulava medrosamente. Nappa começou a chegar mais perto deles, rindo sadicamente.

"Acho que só existe uma maneira de podermos vencer Nappa!" - murmurou Piccolo, atraindo os olhares de todos (com exceção de Garnet e de Pérola). - "Nós só teremos uma oportunidade! Ouçam!" - e começou a declarar seu plano.

"Krillin, primeiro você terá que distraí-lo, o maior tempo possível! Depois, vou esperar que ele baixe a guarda, e agarro sua cauda, que é o seu ponto fraco!" - "Certo!" - exclamou o menor, preparado.

"E nesse momento, quando ele tiver perdido sua força, você Gohan, o atacará com toda a sua energia! Entendeu?" - "Sim, dessa vez, não vou fugir, Senhor Piccolo! Agora estou pronto!" - Gohan garantiu, mesmo estando nervoso, por dentro. - "Espero que sim! Deve-se lembrar que o destino da Terra, agora está em suas mãos!"

"Confio em você, Gohan! Não desapontará, dessa vez!" - Garnet afirmou, ajustando seus óculos. Com isso, o garoto engoliu em seco, e se posicionou, com a aceleração cardíaca forte. - _"Incrível! Podíamos confiar nele! Agora, graças ao Piccolo, eu posso ver um raio de esperança!"_ \- pensou Krillin, sorrindo.

"Gohan, não tenha medo! Um dia, com certeza, você chegará a ser muito mais poderoso do que eu!" - declarou Piccolo, enquanto o menino continuava respirando nervosamente, e controlando seu medo. Nappa se encontrava se preparando para acabar com todos eles.

000

No outro mundo, Goku já havia chegado no palácio, até uma voz o chamar. - "Goku!" - "Kami-Sama!" - ambos exclamaram, ao se verem. - "Não há tempo! Venha rápido!" - exclamou ele, enquanto o Saiyajin agarrava sua mão. - "Muito obrigado!" - exclamou ele, antes de se teletransportarem dali.

"Não é possível! Ele conseguiu voltar do palácio do Senhor Kaioh! Isso é incrível!" - declarou Yemma Daioh, chocado com o que vira.

000

Na Torre de Korin, ambos haviam chegado até lá. - Agora eu devo ir, Kami-Sama! Eu já terminei meu treinamento!" - "Você consegue! Não perca tempo, Goku!" - exaltou Popo, torcendo. - "Encontre primeiro, a Rose Quartz! Aí, vocês irão juntos até eles!" - com isso, Goku assentiu e começou a voar dali.

"Amigos, Gohan, Crystal Gems, aguentem mais um pouco!" - exclamou ele, enquanto se lançava em direção do chão. Logo abaixo, Korin observava o céu, até ver algo caindo do céu. - "Aí vem ele! Mas Goku não estará muito esgotado com o treinamento?"

"Oi, mestre Korin!" - exclamou ele, ao ver o gato branco dali. - "Estas são as últimas sementes dos deuses!" - exclamou ele, jogando as sementes para ele. - "Muito obrigado!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, após agarrá-las no ar. - "Serão muito úteis!" - "Boa sorte!"

"Mais rápido!" - sussurrou Goku, torcendo para que os feijões fizessem efeito, com sucesso. - "Agora vou recuperar minhas forças! Nuvem Voadora!" - após dizer isso, a nuvem veio, seguindo em sua direção. - "Já passou muito tempo!" - cumprimentou ele, até aterrizar nela. - "Obrigado!"

"Aí vai ela!" - exclamou Korin, os observando. - "Estou sentindo uma energia muito... poderosa! Vamos!" - exaltou ele, seguindo em direção do norte.

 _Depressa, Goku! Todos o esperam! Rápido! Você precisa chegar!_

 **Não sei dizer se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas espero que gostem...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26: Explode a fúria de Gohan!**

 _Yamcha, Chaos e Tien Shinhan foram derrotados, em poucos minutos pelo poder incrível dos Saiyajins!_

"Vai ser... este vai ser... o meu último... golpe!"

 _Quanto às duas Gems de Homeworld, Jasper e Peridot, foram facilmente derrotadas pelas Crystal Gems!_

"Se preparem para... " - "Tome, Rose! Preciso que cuide dela, até que o nosso Goku chegue!"

 _Enquanto isso, Goku conseguiu voltar até Kami-Sama e subir na sua Nuvem Voadora, para dirigir-se ao campo de batalha!_

"Nuvem Voadora!"

000

No deserto, Rose e Leão continuavam esperando por Goku, os corpos de Yamcha e Tien Shinhan se encontravam ainda no chão. - "Parece que aqueles miseráveis do Kakarot e daquela Gem, ficarão com medo, e não virão ajudá-los!" - declarou Nappa, num tom rude. - "São uns covardes!" - afirmou Vegeta, gargalhando.

Em frente a eles, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo e as Crystal Gems estavam em posições de combates, em frente a eles. - "Escuta aqui, o meu pai e a tia Rose não são nenhum covardes!" - defendeu Gohan, irritado. - "Droga! O que foi que houve com vocês, Goku e Rose Quartz?" - interrogou Krillin, nervoso.

"Não se preocupem, eles virão! Mas precisarão passar por um obstáculo, antes de virem pra cá!" - declarou Garnet, num tom estoico. - "É, a Rose e o nosso Goku virão! É só uma questão de tempo!" - afirmou Ametista, num tom rude. Pérola permaneceu em silêncio, deprimida. - "Ah, e quando virão?" - perguntou Piccolo, impaciente.

000

Muito longe dali, Goku seguia viagem, com a sua Nuvem Voadora. - "Depressa, Nuvem Voadora! Temos que nos encontrar com a Rose, ainda!" - com isso, o nervosismo virou impaciente. - "Vamos! Mais rápido! Mais rápido!"

000

Rose se encontrava deitada sob o Leão, que cochilava, enquanto esperavam por Goku. Ela segurava a bolha, com a pedra de Peridot, enquanto pensava. - _"Espero que Goku chegue logo, para que possamos te libertar, e lutar contra os Saiyajins! Não pretendo machucá-los, mas teremos que derrotá-los para salvar a Terra!"_

000

"Não temos outra escolha! Nós seis ou sete teremos que lutar contra esses Saiyajins! Vocês se lembram do nosso plano de batalha?" - declarou o Namekian, se dirigindo a eles. - "Sim, Piccolo! Primeiro, eu vou atrair a atenção dele!" - murmurou Krillin, direcionando seu olhar em Nappa.

"O passo seguinte, eu darei! Tenho que agarrar a cauda dele, é o ponto fraco dos Saiyajins! E quando ele perder completamente o poder... " - "Eu me encarrego de dar um golpe nele!" - completou Gohan, determinado. - "Exatamente! Não devem falhar!" - após dizer isso, ele e os demais se posicionaram.

O Saiyajin menor riu friamente, enquanto o maior se preparava. - "Só podem estar dizendo besteiras! Eu garanto que não vai adiantar nada! Digam, o que poderão fazer?" - interrogou ele, com malicia. - "Espere, e você verá, seu pamonha!" - rosnou a Gem roxa, socando o seu punho na outra mão.

"Agora, vamos mostrar... o que nós poderemos fazer!" - declarou Piccolo, sem rodeios. Garnet e Pérola ativaram suas Geo-armas, se preparando para o ataque. Nappa sorriu maliciosamente, para isso. O silêncio tomou conta, ao redor deles, até Krillin se posicionar, e gritar.

"Tá legal! Vamos começar!" - e começou a correr na direção dele. - "Boa sorte, Krillin!" - Ametista atiçou, com o punho erguido. - "Ah, finalmente um deles vem me desafiar!" - berrou o Saiyajin maior, sem rodeios. Enquanto o menor corria na direção dele, Gohan engolia em seco, enquanto se preparava.

Piccolo esperava pelo momento estrupício, enquanto pensava. - _"Isso, desvia a atenção dele!"_ \- no entanto, ao invés de avançar nele, Krillin equivocou um feixe no chão, e se lançou pro alto. Ao ver que aquele era o momento, o Namekian novamente pensou, antes de se teletransportar. - _"Agora!"_

Quando sentiu uma energia vindo por trás, Nappa olhou, e viu o momento em que Piccolo agarrara sua cauda, deixando-o imóvel. - "Me solta!" - "Gohan!" - com aquele comando, o garoto começou a correr na direção do Saiyajin, com determinação. Já as outras Crystal Gems, esperavam, caso precisassem de ajuda.

"Ele conseguiu!" - murmurou Krillin, ao ver o garoto com coragem e determinação do que antes, tivesse. Porém, Nappa sorriu, e exaltou, antes de golpear Piccolo. - "Seu insolente!" - Assustado, Gohan parou, enquanto ele e os outros expressavam a mesma reação (incluindo Garnet, mesmo sabendo que iria acontecer).

Vegeta sorria para isso. Piccolo fazia o possível para continuar segurando a cauda do Saiyajin, enquanto lutava contra a dor. - "Não, senhor Piccolo!" - o menino murmurou, horrorizado com a cena. Não aguentando aquilo, Garnet rosnou e correu na direção dele, ignorando os protestos das outras duas Gems.

Antes que o Namekian pudesse se sucumbir ou desmaiar, Nappa agarrou sua camisa e o segurou. - "Ei, não! Não morra ainda!" - ao erguer seu rosto, ele o encontrou desacordado, mas vivo. - "Ei, nós ainda não perguntamos sobre as Esferas do Dragão e precisamos dessa informação!"

"Não, não! Não pode ser!" - murmurou Krillin, indignado. Em seguida, ele olhou para o chão, e viu Garnet correndo na direção deles, com suas manoplas ativas. Ao olhar para frente, o Saiyajin a viu se lançando em sua direção, pronta para golpeá-lo. Porém, para a surpresa de todos, ele a socou no estômago, envolvendo-a numa nuvem de fumaça.

Ao se dissipar, Rubi e Safira se encontraram caídas no chão, atordoadas. Ao ver sua parceira sentada, com a mão sob a testa, a Gem vermelha correu até ela e a abraçou. - "Safira!" - choramingou ela, e em seguida, olhou friamente para o Saiyajin que as golpeara.

Vegeta riu, enquanto se dirigia a todos eles. - "Acho que não contavam com isso, não é? Acreditam que nosso ponto fraco continua sendo as nossas caudas? Como são ignorantes!" - "Espere aí! E não são?" - interrogou Ametista, confusa. Pérola pós levemente a mão em sua testa, e balançou a cabeça, como frustração daquilo.

"Em apenas alguns segundos, acabamos com o homem... mas forte desse planeta! Peguem!" - exclamou Nappa, jogando Piccolo para frente. As duas Gems menores se desviaram, antes de irem até ele e socorrê-lo. Gohan também correu até ele, e o acudiu. - "Senhor Piccolo! Aguente, por favor! Senhor Piccolo?"

Enquanto o acudia e o chamava, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a soluçar, preocupado. Rubi e Safira se entreolharam, preocupadas, antes de voltarem a olhar para ele. - "Esse é mesmo, o nosso fim!" - murmurou Krillin, enquanto via a cena de baixo.

Perto dali, Ametista se dissipou para sua forma original, enquanto ela e Pérola se entreolhavam e assistiam a cena, enfatizadas e nervosas. - "Bom, enquanto o outro tira uma soneca, eu acho que vou brincar um pouco, com estes pirralhos!" - indagou o Saiyajin maior, olhando para Gohan e para as Gems menores.

Ao olhar para cima, o menino e a Gem azul se assustaram, ao se darem de cara com ele. Já Rubi, rosnava, enquanto se levantava. - "Primeiro, eu vou brincar um pouco com o filho do Kakarot e com estas Gems fracas! Ouça, você é um descendente dos Saiyajins ou será que estou enganado?

"Mesmo assim, eu acho que poderão me divertir, por algum tempo!" - declarou Nappa, rindo sadicamente. Gohan e Safira gemeram de medo, enquanto se abraçavam, medrosamente. Do nada, o Saiyajin ouviu uma voz ranzinza do lado. - "Grrr... deixe a minha Safira e o meu garoto em paz, seu monstro!"

Antes que ele pudesse olhar, Rubi ativou sua manopla, e saltou em cima dele, começando a mordê-lo e socá-lo várias vezes. Os dois menores assistiam aquilo, assustados e preocupados. No fim, apesar da insistência dela, Nappa conseguiu removê-la de si, e a segurou por trás da camisa. A Gem vermelha se debatia, tentando se soltar e socá-lo.

"Ora, se manda daqui, seu 'Estrupício de Rocha'!" - rosnou ele, antes de jogá-la em cima de algumas rochas. Rubi se mexeu um pouco, antes de desmaiar, também. Gohan e Safira olhavam para ela, antes de voltarem a olhar para o Saiyajin, nervosos. Ele se levantou, enquanto continuava os encarando, friamente.

"Sem dúvida, seu pai é uma pessoa cruel e desumana! Abandonou o próprio filhinho e as aliadas dele nas mãos da morte!" - declarou Nappa, rindo. - "Está muito enganado! O nosso Goku é um doce de pessoa, ao contrário de você!" - declarou Safira, abraçando fortemente o garoto.

"Cale essa sua boca, sua Gem medrosa! Safiras, como você, sempre me deram raiva! Agora, saía da frente!" - com isso, o Saiyajin maior a desvencilhou de Gohan e a jogou pro lado, fazendo-a gemer e soluçar de dor. - "Tia Safira!" - murmurou o menino, antes de voltar a olhar para o Saiyajin.

"Gohan, saía daí! Depressa!" - grunhiu ela, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Mas Gohan estava tomado pelo medo, e não conseguiu sair do lugar. No fim, sem hesitação ou consentimento algum, Nappa o chutou no estômago com sua perna.

000

A TV continuava fora do ar, enquanto todos continuavam assistindo, e Oolong tentava ajeitar o sinal. Do nada, ele bateu nela, algumas vezes. - "Droga, perdemos o sinal! Não dá pra ver nada! Queremos ver o que tá acontecendo!"

"É inútil! Sabe muito bem que essa não é a hora apropriada pra transmissão dessa luta!" - rosnou mestre Kami, deixando o porquinho sem jeito. - "Então, provavelmente, já mataram todos os nossos amigos e as Gems!" - ao ouvir isso, Bulma começou a se dirigir a ele, irritada.

"Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas, Oolong?" - do nada, um ruído foi ouvido, vindo de cima. Para a surpresa de todos, Chi Chi havia descido as escadas, com armamento pesado. - "Chi Chi, não faça isso! Por que está usando coisas tão perigosas?" - interrogou Rei Ox, também nervoso.

"Essas armas são de Launch!" - murmurou Kami, como resposta. - "Eu não posso aguentar nem mais um minuto! Eu vou ajudar o Gohan!" - exclamou ela, decidida. Preocupado, seu pai começou a se dirigir a ela. - "N-não diga bobagens! Se for pra lá, você pode morrer!"

"Não me importo! Eu morrerei ao lado de Gohan!" - indagou ela, começando a se dirigir a porta. Enquanto isso, os demais olhavam para a atitude de Chi Chi, indignados e preocupados. - "Ah, filha, espera! Tenha calma, por favor! Calma!" - no fim, Ox começou a ser rigoroso com ela.

"Não, não! Você não vai! Não! Não, calma!" - e começou a segurá-la, com êxito. - "Ai, me solta pai! Me solta, papai! Eu tenho que ir!" - "Não! Chi Chi!" - "Me solta! Me solta! Eu tenho que ajudar o Gohan! Me solta! Eu tenho que ir ajudá-lo! Eu não tenho outra escolha!"

"Pára, filha!" - "Eu tenho que ajudar o Gohan! É a minha obrigação! ME DEIXA IR! Me solta! Me solta, pai!" - do meio da debatida, ela chutou um quadro que estava na mesa, do qual Bulma o recolheu. Com isso, Rei Ox começou a ser mais repreensivo com ela. - "Filha, tenha calma! Vão matar você! Cale a boca! Você não vai! Não vai! Chega!"

Assim que ela se acalmou, ele começou a repreendê-la, rigorosamente. - "Eu já disse que não vai! Não vai, filha!" - enquanto isso, Bulma olhava para o quadro, onde estava ela, Goku, mestre Kami, as Crystal Gems e os seus outros amigos. - _"Tien Shinhan! Yamcha!"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto chorava silenciosamente.

Em seguida, ela deslizou seu dedo para o que estava em frente a foto e a todos. - _"Goku! Acredito firmemente... que vocês... vocês salvarão a Terra!"_ \- após isso, ela olhou pro espaço, com determinação.

000

Após receber o golpe de Nappa, pelo estômago, Gohan foi arremessado e socando contra uma parede de uma montanha. No fim, ele caiu no chão, totalmente desacordado. Safira pôs as mãos sob o rosto, enquanto sobressaltava e chorava pela cena.

"É muito cedo pra ficar cansado! Brinque mais um pouco comigo!" - declarou o Saiyajin, num tom sarcástico. Em seguida, Pérola e Ametista correram na direção dele, e o socorreram, enquanto o garoto se mexia bruscamente. - "Gohan, você está bem?" - interrogou a menor, preocupada.

Com isso, Gohan se levantou e o encarava, quase ficando irritado. - "Não se preocupe! Eu vou lhe conseguir um tempinho! Cuide dele, Pérola!" - "Espere, Ametista! O que você pensa que vai... " - antes que a Gem pálida pudesse completar a frase, Ametista se formou em uma esfera, e rodopiou em direção do inimigo.

"Assim, é bem melhor!" - exclamou Nappa, se posicionando para agarrá-la. Assim que conseguiu, ele a jogou para cima, e ela caiu sob o chão de costas, totalmente desacordada. - "Mais um 'Estrupício de Rocha' fora do meu caminho! Agora, é a vez de vocês!" - com isso dito, o Saiyajin se lançou na direção deles.

Gohan e Pérola entraram em posição, para o ataque. Mas do nada, Krillin se teletransportou para perto dele, e o socou. - "Metido!" - e deu um segundo soco forte, o mandando para longe, e voou na direção dele. Mas Nappa conseguiu ficar de pé e também se lançou na direção dele.

Antes que pudesse acertá-lo, o menor se desviou, a tempo, e saltou algumas vezes e aterrizar de pé. - "Ei, nada mal e que velocidade!" - murmurou Vegeta, impressionado. Do lado dele, Ametista se levantou um pouco e gemeu, com a mão sob a testa. Em seguida, ambos tomaram olhares um do outro, em desafio.

Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin maior removeu sua mão do chão, e rosnou. - "Ah, garotinho insolente! Não fuja!" - e começou a correr na direção dele. Mas Krillin tinha um outro truque guardado na manga. - "Você vai ver só, espertalhão!" - e começou a erguer um dos braços, e juntou o máximo de energia possível.

Depois de conseguir, ele equivocou um disco rotativo em sua mão. Gohan e Pérola, Safira, Vegeta e Ametista olhavam para aquilo, curiosos e sobressaltados. Rubi começou a acordar do desmaio, e avistou aquilo de cima das pedras, também sobressaltada.

Após correr alguns metros a mais, Nappa parou, e observou aquilo, também sobressaltado. Em seguida, Krillin começou a balançar o disco pros lados, e o lançou na direção do Saiyajin. Porém, o Saiyajin sorriu, e se posicionou para receber aquilo. - "Mas que coisa ridícula!"

Krillin, Gohan e as outras três Crystal Gems olhavam assustados para aquilo, enquanto a pequena Gem sorria para aquilo. - "Nappa, desvie!" - berrou o Saiyajin jovem, atraindo a atenção dele e da Gem menor de seu lado. Ao olhar de volta pra frente, Nappa desviou-se pro lado, permitindo que o disco passasse direto.

Com isso, o disco rotativo passou sob uma montanha, a cortando no meio. Com isso, o outro pedaço solto dela se chocou e se despedaçou sob o chão. Nappa observava aquilo, totalmente nervoso, se tivesse se deixado ser atingido, ele obviamente já era.

Pérola olhava chocada para aquilo, antes de sentir as pernas bambas, e entrar em colapso total. O garoto meio Saiyajin a carregou a tempo, e o observou, com preocupação em seu olhar.

"Mas que idiota! Não sabe a técnica que usou neste ataque!" - declarou Vegeta, ao ver as consequências daquele ataque do terráqueo menor. - "Não... acredito... !" - Krillin murmurou, chocado por dentro. Ao olharem bem, Rubi e Safira perceberam que o ataque não matou o Saiyajin, mas o feriu levemente.

Nappa percebeu um corte grande em seu rosto, e se dirigiu ao menor, irritado. - "Seu miserável! Seu... desgraçado! Como se atreve a ferir o meu rosto? Não saíra vivo dessa!" - com isso, ele equivocou uma linha de energia em sua mão. - "Krillin, tome cuidado!" - exclamou a Gem azul, ao ter uma visão.

Com isso, Krillin se posicionou, enquanto o Saiyajin se começou a lançar a linha explosiva de energia em sua direção. - "Eu vou acabar com você!" - mas ele foi capaz de se esquivar de ser atingido pela linha de energia, mas não da explosão.

"Krillin, tome cuidado!" - "Krillin!" - Gohan alertou, enquanto Ametista, Rubi e Safira exclamaram, horrorizadas. Em seguida, Nappa sorriu para aquilo, e se preparou para lançar outra linha de energia em Krillin. Ao perceber aquilo, Safira correu e se agarrou no braço dele, tentando segurá-lo.

Ao perceber aquilo, ele mexeu o braço pros lados, fazendo-a soltar e cair no chão. Com isso, ele se preparou para disparar. - "Este será o seu fim!" - mas antes que pudesse, o Saiyajin foi atingido por trás, recebendo uma leve queimadura nas costas.

Ao verem que o terráqueo menor estava caindo em direção ao chão, as duas Gems menores correram na direção dele. E assim que o agarraram, ambas foram envoltas numa forma de luz. No fim, a Fusão Garnet estava de volta e aterrizou sob o chão, com Krillin sob os braços.

Assim que Nappa se virou por completo, ele viu que Piccolo havia disparado nele, após este se despertar do desmaio. - "Seu miserável! Então já acordou!" - rosnou o Saiyajin, enquanto o via se levantando do chão. Vegeta e Ametista assistiam tudo dali de frente a eles.

"Eles estão te dando muita dor de cabeça, não é Nappa?" - interrogou o jovem Saiyajin, após gargalhar. A Gem roxa entreolhou para ele, antes de sorrir e rir maliciosamente, tendo uma ideia em mente. - "Não se metam! Não se metam com a Terra, Saiyajins!" - rosnou o Namekian, irritado.

"Você acabou com a minha paciência, mas agora, eu vou acabar com você! Portanto, vai dizendo onde estão as Esferas do Dragão! E é melhor dizer logo! Porque se você tentar escondê-las... " - ameaçou Nappa, irritado.

"Eu não vou dizer nada a você, ouviu bem?" - declarou Piccolo, antes de sentir uma energia vindo de algum lugar. - "Mas... de quem é esse ki?! Está... está se aproximando um ki realmente muito poderoso!"

Vegeta pestanejou para aquilo, confuso. Ametista e Garnet sorriram, ao reconhecerem a pessoa que estava se aproximando. - "É, isso é verdade! É um ki incrível, e é de alguém que eu conheço!" - murmurou Gohan, emocionado ao reconhecê-lo também, enquanto abraçava a Gem pálida desmaiada.

"É, tem toda razão, Gohan! Eu posso sentir!" - murmurou Krillin, também sorrindo, enquanto se via carregado pela Fusão. - "Ah, não sei do que esses pirralhos estão falando! Eles estão sempre dizendo asneiras! Do que estão falando?" - rosnou Nappa, também confuso com aquilo tudo.

O Namekian olhou para Garnet, que assentiu para ele, como resposta. - "Já está aqui! Esse... é Goku!" - "Ele e a Rose devem está chegando! Woohooo!" - exaltou a pequena Gem, animada. - "Ah, cale essa sua boca, sua Gem baixinha! Não sabe do que está falando!"

Ao ouvir o que aquele Saiyajin falara, ela se levantou, e começou a berrar. - "Eu sei muito bem, sim, seu idiota! Não sou como você, que fica... " - do nada, ela se envolveu numa luz rápida, e para a frustração do jovem, ela havia se transformando nele mesmo.

 ** _"Ah, olhem pra mim! Eu não preciso lutar, nem nada aqui, mas eu garanto que dou as ordens a todos aqui! Nós iremos dominar este planeta, e acabar com os terráqueos daqui! E depois, nós iremos os condená-los a morte súbita, não acham isso uma boa forma de morrer, não?"_**

Após essa imitação, Ametista começou a provocá-lo, batendo no lado de seu próprio corpo e berrando. Com isso, Vegeta ficou irritado com aquela imitação da Gem roxa, e a agarrou no braço em que ela estava se batendo. No mesmo segundo, ele a jogou pro lado, fazendo-a cambalhotar pelo chão. - "Hunf, detesto esse tipo de Gem implicante!"

000

Rose esperava impaciente por Goku, até o Leão se levantar e olhar para o céu. Assim que ela também olhou, ele viu um ponto amarelo vindo, e sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. - "Goku! Aqui em baixo! Estou aqui!" - ao ver a Quartzo acenando para ele, o Saiyajin sorriu e começou a descer em direção a ela.

Assim que saltou da Nuvem Voadora, Goku correu alguns centímetros até ela e abraçou a sua figura materna. - "Ai, Goku! Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta!" - declarou ela, emocionada. - "Eu também, Rose! Tanto de você, quanto das outras Gems!"

Depois do abraço, ele começou a se dirigir a ela. - "E então? Onde estão as outras?" - "Ah, eu... eu também não sei! Elas três seguiram direto, e sumiram das montanhas! Me pediram para esperar por você!" - respondeu Rose Quartz, num tom triste. - "Mas olha, sei de alguém que sabe onde devem estar indo!"

Goku ficou confuso por alguns momentos, enquanto ela seguia em direção do felino rosado. - "Ah, e aí, Leão? Como você vai?" - cumprimentou ele, seguido pelo bocejo do Leão. Depois, Rose se virou para frente, revelando uma bolha com uma pedra dentro dele.

"O que é isso?" - interrogou o Saiyajin, confuso. - "Uma das Gems que derrotamos! Garnet falou que teríamos que libertá-la agora! Ela sabe onde eles estão! Ela estava vindo pra cá, antes de a capturarmos!" - explicou a Gem, num tom doce e preocupado.

"Oh, entendido! Mas e se ela nos atacar?" - "Não acho que irá acontecer! Ametista jogou os equipamentos dela fora, e sem eles, Garnet disse que ela é inofensiva! Isso eu garanto!" - com isso, sem mais delongas, Goku assentiu e se afastou um pouco para trás.

Em seguida, do jeito mais delicado o possível, Rose soltou a bolha para baixo. Ao tocar no chão, a bolha estourou, e a pedra verde tilintou duas vezes antes de brilhar. A pedra flutuou, e uma forma transluzente começou a sair de dentro dela. A Gem que se formava começou a falar, enquanto se solidificava.

"Se preparem para conhecerem seu criador, suas criaturas miseráveis, traidoras, bestas e inúteis!" - após concluir essa frase, Peridot aterrizou no chão, em sua posição de disparo. Ao abrir os olhos, horror veio ao seu rosto. Ela estava vulnerável e sem as suas próteses de equipamento.

Goku e Rose Quartz ficaram surpresos com aquilo. - "O quê?! Eu não entendo? Como isso pode... ?" - enquanto ela falava e tremulava, o Saiyajin pós as mãos sob o rosto, enquanto se abaixava, e murmurava num tom infantil. - "Caramba! Olha só! Eu não acredito!"

"Cadê... cadê... " - "Oh, mas olha só! Você é... mas você é... você é tão... bonitinha!" - ao ouvir isso, a Gem verde ficou embaraçada, mas também ficou brava. - "Cala a boca!" - e voltou para o que mais importava. - "Cadê... cadê os meus equipamentos conectáveis?! Meus diários de bordos e os meus relatórios?!"

"Você é um pedaço de torta bem zangada, hein?" - antes que Goku pudesse tocar nela, ela deu um golpe em sua mão. - "Pare de falar, e me diga uma coisa! Este é a planície desértica, onde estavam ocorrendo aquelas lutas? Eu quero contar aos meus colegas, o que aconteceu!"

Com isso, ele e Rose Quartz se entreolharam, sorriram audaciosamente e responderam um atrás do outro. - "Eh,... sim! Com certeza!" - "Mas porque você quer tanto saber?" - "Ora, não é obvio, seus torrões? Localizei meus colegas Saiyajins por aqui, e tenho que ir me encontrar com eles!" - respondeu Peridot, cruzando os braços.

"Olha, mas por que você iria querer encontrá-los?" - interrogou novamente o Saiyajin, fingindo querer saber, antes de fazer uma brincadeira com ela. - "Ei, o que é isso na sua blusa?" - "Hein, blusa? Mas o que é blusa... ?" - antes que entendesse, ele levantou sua mão e bateu na ponta do nariz dela, deixando a pasmada e irritada.

"Por que você fez isso, seu torrão idiota?!" - e acabou dando um empurrão nele. - "Ow! Tome cuidado? Você podia ter me machucado!" - exclamou Goku, meio indignado. Ao ouvir aquilo, Peridot deu um outro empurrão, fazendo-o grunhir de novo. - "Yeah! Isso! Sinta toda a minha fúria!"

E o empurrou outra vez, fazendo-o cair sentado. Com isso, ela começou a dar vários tapinhas nele, forçando-o se proteger. Rose deu uma leve risada daquela cena. - "Ai, por que está me agredindo desse jeito?!" - interrogou o Saiyajin, enquanto recuava dos tapas, ainda sob o chão.

"Vocês me encapsularam, suas colegas me atacaram, se livraram da minha colega Jasper... e você... " - assim que ela chegou nessa parte, ela se embaraçou. - "... me chamou... de 'bonitinha'!" - e antes que pudesse dar um soco nele, a Quartzo interviu e a agarrou.

"Olha, só pra começarmos, não te encapsulamos, coisa alguma! Nós te libertamos! Foi só isso!" - respondeu Goku, após se levantar e se limpar. Assim que Rose Quartz a colocou no chão, a Gem verde e sentou no chão, e começou a interrogar novamente. - "E por que fariam um erro de cálculo, como este?"

"Escute, você sabe de uma coisa! De uma coisa que eu não sei!" - explicou a Gem, num tom calmo. - "Onde os Saiyajins e os nossos colegas estão lutando no momento! Onde eles estão?" - "Hunf, e pensa que pode me tirar essa informação, tão fácil assim?!" - com isso, o Saiyajin teve uma ideia brilhante para forçá-la a dizer a resposta para a Rose.

"Claro que não, mas saiba que o meu filho e os outros devem estar correndo perigo! E aqueles Saiyajins e poderão matá-los, se não fizermos nada!" - respondeu Goku, disfarçando a expressão, num tom inocente. - "Sério, e o que um terráqueo inútil, como você, poderia fazer para derrotar os meus colegas Saiyajins? Vocês são todos fracos!" - perguntou ela, se virando pro lado.

"Olha, pra início de conversa, eu não sou um terráqueo! Eu também sou um Saiyajin, como os seus colegas!" - respondeu ele, pestanejando para ela, com um sorriso falso. Ao ouvir esse detalhe de Goku, Peridot ficou pasma e olhou de volta pra ele.

"Espera! Você disse que é... um 'Saiyajin'?!" - "Sim, por que a surpresa?" - o rapaz perguntou novamente, fingindo não saber de nada.

"Eu não acredito! Me desculpe! Eu posso dizer onde eles estão! Estão no centro do deserto! Isso é tudo que eu sei! Por favor, não me pulverize!" - os dois seguraram o riso, para aquele choro dela, mas falaram a real. - "Relaxe! Nós não vamos te machucar! Mas valeu por essa informação!" - declarou Rose, num tom brincalhão.

"O quê?!" - "Agora, graças a você, a Rose Quartz agora sabe onde eles estão! Se nós chegarmos a tempo, poderemos evitar uma tragédia! Depressa, Rose!" - com isso, Goku e Rose Quartz assentiram um para o outro, e correram em direção do Leão e da Nuvem Voadora. - "Vamos, Nuvem Voadora!"

Com Goku indo na frente, a Quartzo rosada subiu no felino, que se espreguiçou primeiramente. - "E quanto a mim? Eu vou ficar por aqui, sozinha?" - murmurou a Gem verde, assustada. Do nada, algo a pegou e a colocou em algo macio e grosso.

"Não se preocupe! Eu te levo comigo!" - afirmou Rose, num tom dócil. Ao olhar, Peridot se viu em cima do Leão, que começou a correr rapidamente sob as montanhas. - "Ai, será que isso aqui não anda devagar?!" - interrogou ela, enquanto se segurava para não cair.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh pensava, enquanto olhava frustrado para o espaço. - _"Falta muito pouco, Goku! Rápido! Deve chegar o quanto antes!"_

000

"O Goku chegou! Finalmente, Goku está aqui! Eu estava 100% certo de que ele viria, mas droga, ele fez a gente esperar demais!" - "Sim, é o meu pai! Eu sabia que ele e a tia Rose não iam abandonar a gente! Venham logo!" - Piccolo e Gohan exclamaram, animados.

"Ah, Go... Goku, Rose Quartz, venham!" - Krillin declarou, num tom fraco. - "Então é o Kakarot e a outra 'Crystal Gem'?! Cadê eles?!" - interrogou Nappa, olhando ao redor do deserto, procurando por eles.

"Sentem a presença deles, através da energia! É um poder estranho!" - comentou Vegeta, recolhendo o seu Scouter do chão, e colocando em seu rosto. - "Será Kakarot e a outra Gem? Vamos ver!" - e o ativou, procurando os níveis de sinais. Após parar de piscar, ele ficou impressionado com três números de energia vindo.

000

"Eles estão perto! Eu posso sentir! Dois ki grande! Cinco ki muito grandes, e um pequeno!" - murmurou Goku, enquanto ele, Rose, Peridot e Leão seguiam em direção do objetivo de batalha. - "Ah, mas deve ter mais! Essa não! Será que alguém morreu?"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a Quartzo ficou sentida com aquilo. Ela não tinha mencionado a Goku que três dos seus amigos tinham morrido, pois havia ficado sem tempo. Nesse caso, não tinha necessidade alguma dela contar a ele, por enquanto. Mas isso iria doer muito para ele, que tinha acabado de ressuscitar.

"Nuvem Voadora! Depressa!" - exaltou o rapaz, indo mais rápido. - "Goku, espere por nós! Estamos logo atrás!" - exclamou ela, enquanto o felino rosa tentava acompanhar o ritmo. Atrás dela, a Gem verde se encontrava montada pro lado oposto, tentando se segurar para não cair.

000

Pérola havia recobrado seus sentidos, e se encontrou perdida e confusa. - "O que foi que houve? Goku e a Rose já chegaram?... " - murmurou ela, olhando ao redor, com a sua visão ainda meio turva. Gohan percebeu que ela estava acordada, e a abraçou, aliviado.

"Ah, tia Pérola! Eu fiquei tão preocupado! O papai e a tia Rose estão vindo pra cá, sabia?" - ao ouvir essa notícia, um sorriso se abriu no rosto da Gem pálida, por alguns momentos. Pois ela não saberia o que dizer a Rose Quartz sobre o que ela foi forçada a fazer com as suas amigas, nem ao menos se ela a perdoaria ou não..

Enquanto isso, Vegeta se encontrava paralisado, e em choque. O silêncio havia tomado conta, até Nappa o quebrar. - "Senhor Vegeta, acredita mesmo, que eles estejam mesmo dizendo a verdade? Será que é verdade que Kakarot e essa Gem venham pra cá, lutar conosco?" - perguntou ele, rindo várias vezes.

"Do que você está rindo? Não vejo razão para rir!" - interrogou o Saiyajin menor, olhando rudemente para ele. - "Não é minha culpa! Aquela sua cópia está me fazendo rir muito!" - apontou o Saiyajin maior, fazendo este olhar para trás de si mesmo.

Para o seu desgosto, era a Gem roxa, ainda na forma dele, fazendo a mesma façanha de antes. Com isso, Vegeta rosnou e andou até ela. Ele a agarrou pelo pulso, e se dirigiu a ela. - "Se me fizer o favor de parar de fazer essa imitação 'tosca' de mim, eu posso até não te estilhaçar! Ou então... "

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, ela desvencilhou seu pulso da mão dele, e respondeu. - "Poder até ser que eu pare, mas eu não... " - ao ver que ele estava disposto a matá-la, a Gem menor se retirou lentamente dali, e correu para onde estava no começo. Assim que parou, ela se dissipou para sua forma original.

Com isso, o Saiyajin jovem voltou a se dirigir a Nappa. - "Eu não tenho tanto certeza se é ela e Kakarot, mas em quarenta minutos, alguém a mais chegará aqui com eles, Nappa! E são alguém que tem cinco mil e seis mil e quarenta de poder de luta!" - com essa revelação, Nappa ficou chocado. - "Cinco mil e Seis mil e quarenta?! Mas isso é impossível!"

Enquanto isso, Vegeta pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Kakarot não pode ter uma quantidade tão alta de poder! Dessa Gem, até passa, mas a dele... Contudo, todo os indivíduos daqui, podem alterar essa quantidade! Isso significa que o seu poder de luta mais baixo é de cinco mil! Mas quem será o outro individuo, com apenas 2,5?"_

"Tanto poder?! É impossível! Esse aparelho deve estar com defeito!" - enquanto o Saiyajin se encontrava indignando, Piccolo gargalhou rudemente, e começou a exaltar. - "Está começando a sentir medo, não é?"

"Nappa, acabe com eles de uma vez por todas, mas poupe a minha Pérola! Se os oito se juntarem pra lutar, poderemos ficar em desvantagem! E temos que mostrar a Kakarot, a aquela Gem e ao outro indivíduo, do que somos capazes!"

"Quê?!" - o Namekian exclamou, ao ouvir essa ordem de Vegeta. Gohan, Pérola, Ametista e Krillin se encontravam assustados e revoltados. Já Garnet, ajustou seus óculos, enquanto sorria levemente por dois segundos.

"Mas pra quem vamos perguntar sobre as Esferas do Dragão?!" - interrogou Nappa, confuso. - "Isso não importa! Eu tenho uma ideia! Se formos até o povo dos Namekians, com certeza, encontraremos outras Esferas do Dragão, e mais poderosas do que essas!"

Enquanto o Saiyajin menor explicava, a Fusão Garnet absorveu aquela informação, pois seria muito útil, no futuro próximo. - "Pensei que fosse mentira, mas se realmente essas esferas reviveram o Kakarot, comprovaremos que essa lenda é uma realidade! Não acha, Nappa?"

"Eu entendo! Mas ainda acho que esse aparelho está quebrado! Não é possível que Kakarot tenha tanto poder assim, comparado a outra Gem, mas isso não importa! Porque de qualquer maneira, temos que acabar com estes indivíduos e Gems, enquanto esperamos as nossas colegas!"

Após dizer isso, o Saiyajin maior começou a dirigir ao Namekian. - "Primeiro, eu vou matar você!" - com isso, Piccolo começou a se preparar para atacá-lo. - "Ametista, solte ele, agora!" - murmurou Garnet, declarando para a Gem soltar o menino.

Do nada, Gohan se encontrava fumegando de raiva e de determinação. - "Senhor Piccolo, fuja daqui! Eu lutarei com ele, até que o meu pai e a tia Rose cheguem! Não se preocupe!" - ao ouvir isso, Piccolo ficou chocado com aquilo. - "O quê?"

"Gohan, o que pensa que está dizendo?" - Pérola grunhiu, em indignação. - "É, você é doido?!" - interrogou Ametista, surpresa. Com isso, o garoto começou a explicar, antes de ser calado com duas mãos, pela Gem pálida. - "É que se o senhor morrer, Kami-Sama também vai morrer! As Esferas do Dragão vão desaparecer!"

"Ora, não diga bobagens! É claro que você não é capaz de lutar com esse grandalhão!" - indagou o Namekian, com um sorriso frio. - "Sim, eu sei disso, Piccolo! É por isso, que ele só está falando besteiras, como de costume!" - Pérola enrolou, com um sorriso nervoso.

Em seguida, Nappa olhou lentamente para eles, com um olhar assassino. - "Vai lutar comigo? É verdade mesmo?" - interrogou ele, provocando olhares nervosos nas duas Gems. - "Preciso... fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar, antes que aconteça algo pior!" - murmurou Krillin, lutando para se mexer. - "Mas não posso... me mexer!"

"Não, você tem que se recuperar! Goku está chegando! Aguente mais um pouquinho mais!" - declarou Garnet, segurando-o firmemente. Enquanto isso, Gohan se preparava, enquanto o Saiyajin maior se dirigia a ele, antes de correr na direção dele e das duas Gems. - "Por favor, não me faça rir, garotinho ignorante!"

Logo atrás, Piccolo começou a se mover, para proteger o menino. O garoto meio Saiyajin gemeu, enquanto o Saiyajin corria em sua direção, enquanto era abraçado pela Ametista e pela Pérola. Em seguida, ele juntou toda a sua coragem, e se desvencilhou do abraço delas.

Ele se lançou na direção de Nappa, e deu um chute no rosto, fazendo-o cair para trás. Piccolo parou, e ficou impressionado com o que vira, e se desviou, quando o vira voando em sua direção. Vegeta observava a direção que Nappa fora jogado contra uma parede de uma rocha enorme próxima.

Ametista berrou animada para aquilo, enquanto Pérola se encontrava chocada. Piccolo se encontrava surpreso com aquilo. Garnet sorriu levemente para aquilo. - "Isso é incrível! Ele... ele conseguiu!" - murmurou Krillin, num tom de voz fraco. - "Eu não diria isso!" - respondeu a Fusão, num tom estoico.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Saiyajin voou dos escombros, assustando-os. Apavoradas, Ametista correu para uma direção, enquanto a Pérola se retirava apressadamente para outra. Depois de um breve momento no ar, Nappa aterrissou no chão, e ficou de frente para Gohan e Piccolo.

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta novamente, até ele erguer a cabeça e berrar, irritado e ferido. - "Pirralho! Ainda não me venceu!" - e equivocou uma outra linha de energia em sua mão. O garoto se encontrava assustado, enquanto o Namekian murmurava, em horror. - "Ai, não!"

000

Na Torre de Korin, Kami-Sama se encontrava meditando, antes de olhar para o espaço. - "Goku!"

000

Nappa se preparava para disparar sua linha de energia no garoto, e começou a conseguir bastante impulso para isso. - "Gohan, saí daí!" - Pérola berrou, num tom maternal e desesperado. Mas Gohan se encontrava travado de medo, e não conseguia sair do lugar.

No fim, o Saiyajin lançou a linha de energia em sua direção, para o desespero de todos (exceto Garnet) que estavam ali, presentes. Gohan se encontrava de frente para o seu destino, enquanto Piccolo via os primeiros momentos que começara a ter com o garoto.

000

 _"Mas... quem é o senhor?" - "Ai, que azeda, argh!"_

Ele também se lembrava do treinamento de Gohan e do tempo em que esteve o vigiando por seis meses. E nesses últimos meses, ele tinha começado a sentir, que nunca tinha sentido antes.

000

No fim, ele se impôs na frente de Gohan, deixando-o surpreso. Garnet gemeu levemente para aquilo, enquanto se mantinha calma, com lágrimas escorrendo através de seus óculos. Pois uma das visões que tivera, se realizara, mas haveria algo mais no futuro mais próximo.

Pérola e Ametista engasgaram-se com aquela atitude imediata de Piccolo. Era algo que elas não esperavam ver de alguém, como ele. Mas agora, tudo estaria perdido, para ele e para a Terra. Krillin também se engasgou com aquela ação de Piccolo. Dentre tantas coisas que viu no mundo, essa foi uma das que ele nunca esperava ver, em toda a sua existência.

No fim, ele começou a receber a linha de energia forte, lançada por Nappa. Para o horror do garoto meio Saiyajin, ele estava grunhindo, berrando e silvando de muita dor.

 _Piccolo tenta salvar Gohan! Mas conseguirá sobreviver? Depressa, Goku e Rose Quartz!_

 **Peguei a referência da cena de Peridot do episódio 'Pegar e Largar' ou vice-versa (na versão original, é** **Catch And Release) e do episódio 'Dedos de Gato' (acho que é assim o nome do episódio, eu não sei. Se estiver errado, corrijam nos comentários) (na versão original é Cat Fingers) na cena da Ametista. Ah, e a cena de Goku e Rose Quartz com a Peridot ocorre dentre o período dos tais 40 minutos, durante a luta, dando a provável razão para a demora deles. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e aguardem o próximo. Até breve...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27: O ataque dos Sayajins! Kami-Sama e Piccolo morrem**

 _Goku treinou no outro mundo, com o Senhor Kaioh, e agora dirige-se a Rose Quartz e ao campo de batalha!_

"Agora!"

 _Mas os Saiyajins levaram vantagem!_

"Senhor Piccolo! Senhor Piccolo! Senhor Piccolo!" - "Pirralho! Ainda não me venceu!" - "Gohan, saí daí!"

000

Nappa disparava em Gohan, que ficara paralisado de medo. Todos assistiam aquela cena, paralisados de horror. Enquanto ele se encontrava de frente do seu destino, Piccolo apareceu, e se pós em sua frente. O garoto e os demais viram ele recebendo o disparo de energia do Saiyajin.

Em seguida, uma explosão intensa cobriu o lugar, envolvendo tudo numa nuvem intensa. Krillin e Garnet se protegiam da ventania, enquanto Ametista e Pérola se escondiam sob as rochas grandes. Assim que diminuiu, todos começaram a ver o resultado, nervosos.

O silêncio tomou conta, até virem a seguinte cena, depois da poeira abaixar por completo. Piccolo estava de pé, tentando resistir a dor. Gohan olhava para ele, preocupado e assustado. - "Senhor Piccolo?!" - "Escute, Gohan... " - murmurou o Namekian, antes de se sucumbir, e cair no chão.

Krillin entreolhou para a cena, pasmado, enquanto Garnet ajustava os óculos e murmurava consigo mesma. - "Aconteceu o que eu temia que acontecesse!" - A pequena Gem olhava boquiaberta, enquanto a Gem pálida estava com as duas mãos sob a boca.

O menino correu até Piccolo, soluçando, e começou a acudi-lo. - "Senhor Piccolo? Por que me salvou? Por que?" - "Você tem que fugir daqui... ! Depressa!" - murmurou ele, enquanto começava a se sucumbir aos poucos, lentamente.

"Não morra! O meu pai e a tia Rose não vão demorar! Eles vão nos salvar! Por favor, não morra!" - Gohan implorou, começando a chorar. - "O idiota quis morrer, antes do garotinho, mas isso não importa! Eles todos irão morrer!" - rosnou Nappa, sadicamente.

000

Perto dali, Goku seguia em frente, com a Nuvem Voadora, o mais rápido possível. Logo atrás, Rose Quartz e Leão o acompanhavam, enquanto Peridot tentava se segurar para não cair. - _"Tem um ki,... sumindo pouco a pouco! Alguém está pra morrer!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se dirigia a Quartzo.

"Rose, temos que ir, depressa!" - com isso, ela assentiu, enquanto pedia para o felino correr mais rápido. Na traseira, a Gem verde era balançada, enquanto o Leão corria. - "Dá pra ir devagar?! Eu tenho medo de cair! Não tenho mais os meus membros, esqueceram?" - todos eles apressaram-se, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível.

000

Na Torre de Korin, Kami-Sama arquejava aos poucos, deixando senhor Popo preocupado. - "Kami-Sama?" - "Acho que a minha hora, chegou, senhor Popo! Goku e Rose Quartz não chegaram a tempo! Mas estou muito feliz, porque Piccolo pode ultrapassar meus poderes, na última hora! Estou muito orgulhoso dele!"

Do nada, ele começou a desaparecer, lentamente, enquanto Popo começava a choramingar. - "Kami-Sama!"

000

"Realmente, é uma vergonha! O 'grande rei do mal' salvar a vida de uma criança! Isso é que é o pior!" - declarou Piccolo, antes de sua voz começar a falhar. - "Senhor Piccolo!" - Gohan exclamou, enquanto chorava. - "Gohan,... você foi o único que falou comigo, como um amigo sincero!"

Em seguida, ele começara a se lembrar dos últimos meses, em que ele o treinava. - "Não foi... tão ruim assim, ficar com você, durante um ano!" - enquanto o Namekian se declarava ao garoto, Nappa começou a se dirigir a eles, enquanto Vegeta aterrizava por ali, e observava a cena.

"Senhor Piccolo!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin exaltou, enquanto Piccolo dizia uma última frase, antes de ir. - "Gosto de você!" - com isso, Gohan gritou pro alto, com muita dor e indignação. - "SENHOR PICCOLO!"

000

Kami-Sama se dirigiu a Popo, antes de desaparecer. - "Senhor Popo, a missão agora é sua!" - "Kami-Sama?" - ao compreender que Piccolo e Kami-Sama se foram, senhor Popo também berrou pro alto. - "KAMI-SAMA!"

000

"Go... Gohan!" - murmurou Krillin, ao vê-lo choramingando sob o corpo de Piccolo. - "Gohan, está tudo bem, aí?" - Ametista interrogou, preocupada e nervosa. Depois de soluçar, o menino começou a berrar de dor pro alto, elevando seus níveis de poder pra cima. Vegeta percebeu isso, quando seu scooter piscou.

Após isso, ele direcionou seu olhar para Nappa, totalmente furioso. - "Ah, então o pirralho vai querer lutar?" - depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Gohan juntou suas mãos acima da cabeça, e equivocou uma técnica forte que aprendera.

"É um grande ki!" - o terráqueo menor exclamou, ao sentir aquela energia. Garnet cruzou os braços, enquanto esperava assistir o ataque. - "O que ele irá fazer?" - Pérola interrogou, enquanto soluçava de medo. A Gem menor saiu um pouco de seu esconderijo, e assistiu a cena.

O garoto começara a absorver o máximo de energia, e juntou uma esfera de energia em suas mãos. O scooter de Vegeta lia os níveis de poder de Gohan, deixando-o impressionado. - "Sete centos, mil e duzentos, dois mil e quatro centos! Seu poder de luta é de dois mil e oito centos! Esse garoto pode aumentar o seu poder de luta, de repente!"

Com isso, o Saiyajin maior também ficou chocado. - "Dois mil e oito centos?!" - enquanto isso, Gohan começou a disparar na direção dele. Ao perceber isso, Nappa deu um golpe no feixe, fazendo se dirigir e explodir uma montanha inteira. Após a explosão, o local da montanha, começou a pegar fogo.

Pérola também começou a sair de seu esconderijo, e observou aquilo, horrorizada e arquejando aos poucos. Ametista correu e a segurou, quando ela começou a desmaiar novamente, e começou a olhar para a cena. - "Gohan... " - Krillin murmurou, enquanto olhava para o garoto.

"Apesar de ser apenas um garotinho, fez uma coisa fora do normal, hein? O seu ataque fez o meu braço inchar!" - rosnou o Saiyajin, segurando seu pulso esquerdo. O jovem Saiyajin viu seu scooter piscar novamente, enquanto lia os níveis de poder.

"Seu poder de luta abaixou! Parece que utilizou todo o poder nesta técnica! Agora, está exausto!" - concluiu ele, desativando o aparelho, em seguida. - "Eles são... muito fortes, Garnet! Muito fortes para vencermos!" - declarou o menor, rosnando de indignação.

Já a Fusão, tinha um pensamento totalmente diferente disso. - _"Não tão fortes, quanto parecem ser! A qualquer momento, os dois irão chegar, com a Peridot, e veremos uma luta de verdade, por aqui!"_

000

Enquanto isso, na casa do mestre Kami, Chi Chi e Rei Ox continuavam brigando. Além das vozes deles, mestre Kami e os outros também começaram a entrar na discussão, e começaram a berrar alto.

Do lado de fora, Baba Uranai apareceu por lá, e escutou a discussão. Apesar da avenças, Chi Chi abriu a porta, e disparou em várias direções. - "Céus, eu não acredito!" - exclamou Baba, após ser atingida por algumas das balas, sem ser realmente ferida.

Todos olharam para ela, surpresos, e interrogaram. - _"Irmã, o que faz aqui?!"_ \- "Vim avisá-los, que Goku acaba de descer da Torre de Korin!" - _"O quê?!"_ \- "Bem, mas... ele chegará a tempo?" - interrogou Bulma, nervosa. Kami apenas grunhiu, como resposta.

"Legal! Agora, invés de assistir a luta na televisão, vamos ver na bola de cristal!" - exclamou Oolong, animado. - "O que disse?! Está achando que a minha preciosa bola de Cristal, serve para isso?!" - interrogou ela, antes de ser puxada por todos, para dentro da casa.

Ela ficou presa na porta, até ser puxada pra dentro. Seu chapéu caiu para o lado de fora da casa, até Oolong abrir a porta e puxá-lo pra dentro.

000

Gohan olhava para o corpo de Piccolo, enquanto arquejava, exaustivamente. - "Senhor Piccolo, me desculpe! Não pude evitar sua morte!" - enquanto isso, Nappa se dirigia a ele, silenciosamente. Ao perceberem aquilo, Krillin e Ametista começaram a gritar para ele.

"Gohan! Gohan, fuja depressa! O que está esperando?" - "Gohan, saí dai! É muito perigoso!" - "Desta vez, eu vou mandá-lo pro outro mundo!" - rosnou o Saiyajin, enquanto se aproximava dele.

"Já não tenho forças... pra escapar daqui!" - indagou ele, sorrindo, antes de se jogar no chão. Nappa ficou de frente para ele, e gargalhou malignamente, para a preocupação dos demais. - "O que eu faço agora? Droga!" - rosnou Krillin, irritado.

Vendo que o garoto estava muito fraco, o Saiyajin gargalhou e levantou sua perna, pronto para pisoteá-lo. - "Eu estou louco de vontade de ver a cara do Kakarot, quando encontrar o filhinho, esmagado!" - enquanto isso, Krillin moveu sua cabeça pro lado, não querendo ver a cena.

Do nada, um vulto passou por ali, no momento exato em que Gohan iria ser pisoteado. Para a surpresa dele e de Vegeta, o garoto havia sumido dali. Nappa olhou pros lados procurando por ele. Krillin ficou surpreso, ao ver o vulto. Garnet e Ametista sorriram, ao reconhecerem o vulto.

Ao olhar para trás, o Saiyajin maior percebeu que o menino estava numa espécie de nuvem amarela e flutuante. Gohan ficou pasmo, ao reconhecer a nuvem. - "Nuvem Voadora!" - "O quê?" - murmurou o terráqueo, surpreso. Enquanto isso, Pérola finalmente despertara do colapso, e também ficou surpresa.

"Mas o que é isso?!" - interrogou Nappa, surpreso e irritado. - "Não acredito! Eles finalmente chegaram! Wooohooooo!" - berrou a pequena Gem, animada. Com isso, o Saiyajin menor rosnou e olhou para cima, se deparando com um guerreiro de trajes laranja e azul, que voava no ar.

Logo em seguida, um leão rosa saltou de uma rocha próxima e aterrizou no chão, revelando duas outras figuras femininas. No fim, o guerreiro aterrizou no chão, no mesmo momento que a Gem rosada se retirava do felino. A Gem verde menor tentou descer, mas caiu de cara no chão, quando o Leão saltou dali.

"Olhem! É o meu papai e a tia Rose!" - exclamou o garoto, emocionado. - "São... são o Goku e a Rose Quartz! Mas quem é aquela?" - Krillin exaltou e interrogou, após vê-los. Em seguida, Ametista correu na direção de Goku, e o abraçou. - "Ai, maninho! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! Por que demoraram tanto?"

"Ah, Ametista! Eu passei por muita coisa, até chegar aqui! Mas que bom que a Rose e eu conseguimos chegar!" - respondeu ele, a carregando e esfregando seu cabelo curto, amistosamente. Pérola também se dirigiu até eles, mas não disse uma palavra, enquanto se sentia mal.

O reencontro foi interrompido, após Vegeta voar e pousar perto dali. O silêncio tomava conta, até ele começar a falar. - "Até que enfim, apareceram!" - Goku nada disse, enquanto se encarava com o Saiyajin menor. Krillin, Gohan e Garnet sorriam para a cena, enquanto Nappa se encontrava surpreso e confuso.

"Peridot?! O que houve com os seus equipamentos?! E cadê a Jasper?!" - interrogou ele, quase irritado. Peridot pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, e respondeu, com um sorriso torto. - "É uma longa história! Depois dessa luta, eu te conto, tá?"

Os três Saiyajins e as quatro Gems se encontravam no mesmo lugar, se encarando, perante ao silêncio. - "Ah, Go... Go... Goku!" - Krillin tentava falar, num tom fraco. - "Papai! Tia Rose!" - Gohan também exaltava, emocionado.

"Posso saber, por que motivo vieram até aqui, Kakarot? Espero que não digam as mesmas asneiras, que os outros, porque nunca irão nos vencer! Suponho que a nossa advertência tenha sido clara!" - declarou Vegeta, sem rodeios. Porém, Goku não disse nada, apenas caminhou em frente deles e parou em frente ao corpo de Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" - murmurou ele, ao ver que Piccolo estava morto. - "O senhor Piccolo... o senhor Piccolo sacrificou a vida dele, pra salvar a minha!" - explicou o garoto, soluçando. Rose pós as mãos sob a boca, ao ver aquela cena.

"Como é? Vocês mataram ele?! Mas que... tolos! Não sabem as consequências do objetivo?! Hunf, agora se deram mal!" - exclamou a Gem verde, cruzando os braços, fazendo um beicinho.

Enquanto isso, Goku olhou para outra direção, e encontrou o corpo de Tien Shinhan e de Yamcha, nos seus respectivos locais. - _"Tien Shinhan!"_ \- "Yamcha!" - "Eh, está surpreso por que seus amigos inúteis, morreram?! Tinha também um anãozinho, que foi em mil pedaços! Devia ter visto!" - exclamou Nappa, num tom sádico.

Com isso, o Saiyajin olhou fixamente para ele,ao ouvir falar de Chaos. - "Era bem pequeno, mas tinha muita força! É obvio que o pirralho não adversário para o grande Nappa!" - declarou o Saiyajin maior, enquanto se lembrava da explosão suicida de Chaos.

Enquanto isso, Goku se sentia tomado pelo ódio e pela indignação. - _"Entendo! Também Chaos e Kami-Sama morreram! Droga!"_ \- "Aaah... então aquela explosão que eu tinha visto do mar, era ele!" - Peridot deduziu, batendo sua mão na outra.

"Você não precisa ficar triste! Logo, farão companhia a eles! Foi pura perda de tempo, ter voltado a viver, porque vou mandá-lo outra vez ao outro mundo!" - continuou Nappa, sem rodeios. Porém, isso só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a fúria de Goku.

"Goku, eu sinto muito, mesmo! Mas estava destinado a acontecer!" - exclamou Garnet, num tom triste. - "É, e eu não tive tempo de te contar, Goku!" - declarou Rose, chateada. Enquanto isso, Vegeta lia os níveis de poder de Goku - "Seu poder de luta vai aumentando!" - murmurou ele, desconfiado.

Em seguida, o rapaz começou a seguir na direção de Nappa, que se posicionou para o possível ataque. - "O que foi? Está com pressa pra morrer?" - interrogou ele, com um sorriso sádico, enquanto o via seguindo em sua direção. - "O que ele irá fazer, Rose?" - perguntou Ametista, preocupada.

A Quartzo apenas balançou a cabeça pros lados, em dúvidas, também. - "Quer dizer, que esse aí é o Kakarot? Mas por que o chamam de Goku?!" - interrogou a Gem verde, confusa. - "Ah, tem tanta coisa que você não sabe, Peridot!" - Pérola indagou, revirando o olhar.

Enquanto isso, Goku seguia em frente, sem dizer uma palavra. - "Devo lhe dar as boas vindas!" - declarou o Saiyajin maior, se preparando para golpeá-lo. Mas para a sua surpresa, ele tinha se teletransportado dali. - _"Ah, é muito rápido!"_ \- Vegeta pensou, enquanto observava a cena.

Nappa continuava olhando para os lados, até vê-lo passando por seu filho, e seguirem pela mesma direção. - "Gohan, vem!" - perto dali, Ametista gargalhava, enquanto batia palmas e berrava. - "Ele te enganou, seu brutamontes!" - Peridot segurou um riso, enquanto declarava. - "Tenho que admitir! Foi muito boa!"

No fim, Goku e seu filho pararam em frente de Krillin e de Garnet. - "Krillin!" - Goku murmurou, ao ver seu amigo quase ferido. - "Go... Goku!" - murmurou o menor, feliz por vê-lo. O Saiyajin se ajoelhou, enquanto se dirigia a ele, a Garnet e a Gohan. - "Por favor, me desculpem por chegar tão tarde! Vejo que vocês cinco resistiram bem a luta!"

"Sim, fui desfundida, ele foi quase explodido e este aqui quase foi esmagado! Mas fora isso, nós conseguimos sobreviver!" - declarou Garnet, com um leve sorriso. Com isso, o rapaz assentiu para ela, e estendeu a mão para o menor. - "Não se preocupe! Coma metade dessa semente dos deuses, vamos!"

"São as sementes dos Deuses! Então, sobraram sementes com mestre Karin?" - interrogou Krillin, surpreso. Goku assentiu, antes de explicar. - "Ele ainda tinha duas sementes!" - "Então, coma você!"

As Gems e os dois Saiyajins assistiam a conversa, com reações diferentes. - "Não se preocupe! Eu já comi uma!" - "Não, não! Guarde! Você pode precisar! Ouço o que eu digo! Mesmo que a gente se recupere com a semente, não vamos poder ajudar!" - declarou o menor, insistindo.

"Está se preocupando à toa, Krillin! Se não quiser, eu vou jogar fora, hein?" - Goku exclamou, dividindo a semente ao meio e lhe entregando. - "Coma!" - "Me desculpe!" - declarou o menor, mastigando. Em seguida, ele ofereceu o outro pedaço para o seu filho, Gohan. - "Gohan, você também!"

Com isso, o garoto assentiu e abriu a boca, comendo a metade da semente. Em seguida, ambos os dois começaram a se sentir bem melhor. - "Krillin, você ficou muito forte! Percebi pelo seu ki!" - exclamou Goku, surpreso. - "Eu também achava que sim, mas não pude fazer nada! As minhas técnicas não funcionaram! Eles são muito fortes! Acabaram com todos, num piscar de olhos!"

Após ouvir a declaração de seu amigo, o Saiyajin começou a se dirigir ao seu filho. - "Gohan, você realmente me surpreendeu, meu filho! Eu vejo que treinou muito!" - "É! Foi o senhor Piccolo que me treinou, sabe? E eu não pude fazer nada pra ajudar ele! Agora que o senhor Piccolo está morto, não vamos poder usar as Esferas do Dragão! E muito menos, reviver os outros!"

Os três ficaram em silêncio para aquilo, enquanto ouviam a Fusão Garnet falar. - "Sim, é realmente triste! Mas haverá alguma outra possibilidade para isso voltar a acontecer, nós iremos consertar isso! Daqui a algum tempo!" - depois disso, o silêncio começou a rodeá-los, até Krillin exaltar.

"Nós sete, juntos, vamos vingar a morte deles! Agora que está com a gente, Goku, tenho certeza que vamos vencer um deles! Não é verdade, Goku? Eu imagino que o seu treinamento com o Senhor Kaioh foi incrível!"

"É! Mas eu lutarei sozinho, contra esses dois! Portanto, fiquem longe daqui! Eu os vingarei! Vejam como eu faço, mas não quero que vocês e as outras Gems se envolvam nessa luta!" - Goku declarou, deixando os dois pasmados.

"Hã? Sozinho?! Mesmo sendo muito forte, não poderá vencê-los! O poder deles está além de tudo, que nós já vimos! É muito difícil descrever! Será perigoso!" - "Ele está dizendo a verdade, papai!" - ambos exaltaram, desesperados. - "Confiem no seu pai, e ele irá conseguir, Gohan!" - declarou a Fusão, ajustando seus óculos.

Goku sorria para eles, antes de olhar para os dois Saiyajins, com determinação. Em seguida, ele começou a deliberar energia, para o nervosismo de Krillin. - "Go... Goku!" - gaguejou ele, enquanto o via seguindo na direção deles. - "Papai! Não!" - Gohan exclamou, correndo na direção dele, até ser parado por Krillin.

"Não, não! Deixe que Goku se encarregue disso!" - "Mas o meu pai... ! Papai!" - o garoto chamou por ele, mas o Saiyajin continuava seguindo em frente, sem olhar para trás. - "É a primeira vez, que vejo Goku tão nervoso! Ele não se aborrece com facilidade! Nós não devemos interferir, entendeu?"

Enquanto isso, Goku continuava andando na direção dos dois Saiyajins, até para de frente para eles. Em seguida, Nappa sorriu e se posicionou para a batalha. Enquanto ambos se encaravam silenciosamente, As quatro Gems assistiam a luta, nervosas.

Ametista olhou para Pérola, e moveu seu olhar para Rose. Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, a Gem pálida assentiu, e se dirigiu a Quartzo rosada. - "Olha, Rose! Eu tenho que te confessar algo! Poderíamos ir ali, para conversarmos?" - sem entender nada, Rose Quartz assentiu, e seguiram em direção da rocha grande.

"Sobre o que elas vão conversar?" - perguntou Peridot, confusa. - "Ah, é assunto delas! Enquanto isso, vamos assistir a essa luta épica!" - declarou a pequena Gem, com uma risada afobada.

000

"Escutem, terão de me pagar por este valor, entenderam?" - interrogou Baba Uranai, quase irritada. - "Por todos os poderes do mal e da energia vital, queremos saber de Goku!" - após dizer isso, a esfera revelou o rapaz, prestes a enfrentar os Saiyajins. - "Goku!" - "Goku! E Gohan!" - Rei Ox e Chi Chi exclamaram, ao revê-lo.

"Gohan! Gohan está vivo! Que alegria!" - exclamou ela, antes de desmaiar de alívio no chão. - "Eh, Chi Chi? Goku e Gohan estão lutando! Procure se controlar!" - pediu seu pai, a segurando.

"Goku, você pode vencê-los! Acabe com os Saiyajins e as Gems, vai!" - exclamou Bulma, torcendo para que Goku os vencesse. Em seguida, a esfera de cristal revelou a imagem de Piccolo, morto. Ao perceber isso, mestre Kami começou a reclamar, assustando os demais.

"Piccolo foi derrotado! Piccolo acaba de ser derrotado! Não é possível! Não vamos mais poder usar as Esferas do Dragão!" - _"O quê?!"_ \- "Então,... todos eles... morrerão?!" - a garota de cabelo azul interrogou, choramingando. Kami assentiu, sem rodeios.

Ox e Chi Chi ficaram chocados, Oolong choramingava, e todos se sentiam perdidos. Pois sem as Esferas do Dragão, eles não poderiam mais reviver seus amigos mortos. Eles continuavam vendo a esfera de cristal, mostrando o possível duelo de Goku e de Nappa.

000

"Por que você está olhando pra mim, assim, com tanto ódio? Está querendo que acabe com você bem depressa?" - interrogou o Saiyajin, num tom rude e sádico. - "Jamais vou perdoá-los, pelo que fizeram!" - exclamou Goku, se posicionando e equivocando energia pra fora.

Do nada, o chão começou a levitar e a tremer. Nappa e Vegeta ficaram impressionados com aquilo. - "Eu não quero que matem o meu papai!" - Gohan e Krillin correram para a montanha próxima e se seguraram firmemente por lá, enquanto Garnet ficava sem se mexer, observando a cena. - Não se preocupem, ele vai ficar bem!"

Rose e Pérola se abraçaram, para se protegerem daquele suposto terremoto. Ametista começou a correr dali, com a Peridot apoiada em seu ombro. - Ai, me bote no chão, sua tola! Eu não suportei uma viagem num leão extenso, imagine isso, me solte!"

Do nada, o Scouter de Vegeta começou a piscar, e ele começou a ler os níveis de luta de Goku. - "Hã, seu poder de luta, é de 7000! E agora, é de 8000 mil, e continua aumentando!" - ele e Nappa continuavam vendo a demonstração de poder do Saiyajin.

Após terminar, Goku parou e continuou os encarando. Após a poeira diminuir, o Saiyajin maior se dirigiu ao menor. - "Por favor, diga logo, qual é o poder de luta do Kakarot!" - indignado, Vegeta removeu seu Scouter e exaltou, antes que quebrá-lo. - "É de mais de 9000!"

"Mais de 9000? Isso deve ser um engano! Esse aparelho deve estar quebrado!" - indagou o Saiyajin maior, chocado. - "Não se preocupe, porque eu ainda não usei o Kaioh-kei!" - respondeu Goku, deixando Vegeta confusos. - "Kaioh-Kei?!"

Em seguida, Nappa seguiu na direção do Saiyajin, que não se mexeu. - "Cale a boca! Jamais conseguirá vencer o grande Nappa! Eu vou mostrar!" - antes que ele pudesse encostar nele, Goku se teletransportou e o chutou por trás da cabeça, o derrubando no chão.

"Woohoooo! É isso aí, Goku! Mandou super hiper bem!" - berrou a pequena Gem, empolgada com a luta. Vegeta ficou chocado e revoltado, enquanto Krillin, Gohan e as outras três Gems ficavam impressionadas. Já Garnet, por outro lado, sorria orgulhosamente para ele.

"Como... ele fez isso? Eu não vi nada!" - Krillin murmurou, impressionado. - "Se ele fosse dizer agora, perderia a graça!" - murmurou a Fusão, com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto.

"Eu... não imaginava que fosse atacar desse jeito! Seu... miserável!" - rosnou o Saiyajin maior, olhando para Kakarot / Goku. Goku, por sua vez, indagou de volta para ele. - "Você não é tão bom, assim! É um fracassado!" - "O quê?! O que foi que você disse?!"

Nappa começou a se levantar do chão, e continuou interrogando-o, irritado. - "Será que o escutei direito? Você me chamou de fracassado?!" - "É isso mesmo! Percebi pelo golpe que acabei de lhe dá!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. Com isso, o Saiyajin maior começou a rir ligeiramente, com raiva.

"Ai, essa não!" - murmurou Peridot, tremulando e assustada. Ela conhecia muito bem quando um Saiyajin, como ele, ria daquele jeito. Se Kakarot / Goku não saísse dali, ele seria um outro Saiyajin morto, como seu irmão e os outros.

"Ah, então você percebeu? Ah, agora eu lhe mostra o contrário!" - rosnou Nappa, começando a se lançar na direção dele. Mas não importava quantos golpes ele acertava, Kakarot / Goku conseguia se esquivava de todos, sem bobear.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta refletia consigo mesmo, enquanto via a luta. - "Que estranho! Quando ele lutou com Raditz, seu poder de luta era completamente diferente!" - enquanto isso, os dois continuavam duelando.

Após o Saiyajin maior tentar dar um golpear certeiro, Goku havia se teletransportado, deixando-o confuso e em alerta. - "Estou aqui!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, atraindo os olhares dele. - com isso, Nappa começou a ficar mais furioso ainda. Não muito longe dali, Krillin e Gohan olhavam a cena, espantados.

"Viu os movimentos do seu pai?" - "Eh, não! Mas... foi incrível!" - Garnet os entreolhou, enquanto sorria. Rose e Pérola se entreolhavam, preocupadas com a luta. Ametista sorria afobadamente para a luta, enquanto Peridot sentia pavor com a luta.

Enquanto Goku e Nappa se encaravam, o Saiyajin menor percebeu um detalhe estranho em Kakarot / Goku. - _"O que significa isso? Como foi que Kakarot ficou tão forte, em tão pouco tempo?"_ \- depois de um breve momento de silêncio, os dois Saiyajins voltaram a se enfrentarem, novamente.

Mas do nada, ele desapareceu da frente do Saiyajin maior, e segundos depois, apareceu em cima de sua cabeça. Quando Nappa tentara o agarrá-lo, Goku se teletransportou e o acertou no seu estômago, fazendo-o se agachar e envolver seus braços na região da dor. - "Esse golpe, foi pelo pequeno Chaos!

 _Goku é muito forte! Será possível para ele salvar a Terra dos Saiyajins?_

 **Aqui está mais um capítulo. A cena de Dragon Ball que ficou famosa aparece aqui (mas tive que adicionar o da versão original, que é 9000, enquanto a do Brasil é 8000, eu espero que compreendam). Também tentei adicionar algumas cenas engraçadas. Espero que gostem. Até breve;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28: Papai você é incrível! Uma técnica mortal chamada Kaioh-kei**

"Não acredito! Que poder!"

 _Goku mostrou seu enorme poder de combate, mas, Nappa ainda não perdeu toda a sua força! Eles continuam lutando, furiosamente!_

"Esse golpe, foi pelo pequeno Chaos!"

000

Após receber o golpe de Kakarot / Goku, Nappa se ajoelhou no chão, tentando amenizar a dor. Sua visão começou a ficar lentamente turva, como se fosse perder os sentidos, mas lutou contra isso. Ele se esforçou para olhar para cima e encarar Goku, que o encarava friamente de volta.

"... Maldito!" - rosnou o Saiyajin, se levantando e voltando a tentar socá-lo. Mas quanto mais ele tentasse, Goku se desviava, com muita facilidade. No fim, o Saiyajin sobrevoou no ar e exclamou, antes de socá-lo contra o chão. - "Esse vai pelo Yamcha!"

Depois de conseguir ficar de pé, o Saiyajin maior ficou no ar, e o observava do chão. Ambos os dois se encaravam, silenciosamente, esperando pelo ataque. Perto dali, Krillin, Gohan e Garnet assistiam a luta. - "Incrível!" - murmurou o terráqueo menor, seguido pela afirmação do menino e da Fusão.

Peridot tremulava, enquanto Ametista sorria. Pérola e Rose se juntaram à elas, e se mantiveram firmes.

Vegeta assistia a luta, sem se mexer. Enquanto isso, Goku continuava esperando pelo ataque, enquanto Nappa juntava todas as suas energias, pronto para atacá-lo. - "Moleque insolente!" - no fim, ele lançou um feixe de energia na direção do Saiyajin.

"Maninho, saí daí! Ele vai acabar te matando!" - exclamou a Gem menor, preocupada. - "Porém, Goku simplesmente sorriu e respondeu, enquanto se posicionava. - "Nem preciso desviar!" - após a esfera chegar perto, ele a bloqueou de frente, dissipando-a.

A explosão lançou um vento forte na direção dos demais, forçando-os a se protegerem. Uma nuvem de fumaça o cobriu, e para a surpresa do Saiyajin maior, Kakarot / Goku ainda estava de pé e ileso. - "Mas como?!" - interrogou ele, chocado. O jovem Saiyajin também observou aquilo, incrédulo. - "Sua técnica desapareceu, apenas ao aumentar seu ki!"

Ao olhar para cima, a Gem verde reparou algo errado. - "Essa não! Agora, ele ficou furioso!" - "Seu maldito!" - rosnou Nappa, se preparando para atacá-lo. Mas antes disso, Goku se teletransportou para perto dele, e exclamou antes de golpeá-lo. - "E este golpe, é pelo Tien Shinhan!"

Enquanto era lançado em direção do chão, o Saiyajin maior exclamava, enquanto o via voando para o chão. - "Kakarot! De onde ele consegue tanto poder?! Eu não entendo! De onde?!"

O Saiyajin saltitou em direção do local em que iria cair, e berrou antes de chutá-lo. - "E este golpe, é pelo Piccolo!" - Goku o lançou em direção de Peridot e de Ametista, que se retiraram dali, rapidinho. Com isso, Nappa acabou caindo numa rocha grande, a destruindo em pedaços.

As duas Gems observavam aquilo, pasmadas. - "Woohooo! Essa foi demais, maninho! Mandou super hiper bem!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, empolgada. Já a Gem verde, ficou tremulando, até se deitar no chão, abraçada em suas pernas.

Goku deu várias cambalhotas, até aterrissar no chão, e se levantar. Ele e os demais olharam para a nuvem de fumaça, empolgados e surpresos. Vegeta observava aquela cena, em desapontamento. Já Krillin e Gohan, se mostravam entusiasmados. - "Foi sensacional! Foi mesmo demais, Goku!" - "Foi, sim!"

O Saiyajin continuava olhando fixamente para o local coberto de pedras despedaçadas, esperando algum ataque. Já Garnet, parecia saber o que iria acontecer. Rose estava preocupada, enquanto Pérola permanecia frustrada e em silêncio. Do nada, todos sentiram o chão tremular, como se fosse um terremoto.

No fim, Nappa submergiu dos destroços, e aterrissou no chão. - _"Seu maldito!"_ \- sussurrou ele, começando a jogar pedras nele. - "Desgraçado!" - mas Goku foi capaz de se esquivar, e declarou. - "Já entendi! Você tem muita resistência, mas é um cara comum!"

Com isso, o Saiyajin maior ficou furioso. - "Eu tenho orgulho de ser um soldado especial! E de jeito nenhum, um soldado de classe baixa como você, irá me vencer! Vou acabar com você, agora mesmo!" - declarou ele, começando a seguir na direção dele.

"Seu imbecil! Coloque suas ideias em ordem, e vai ver que poderá vencê-lo! E é só isso que precisa fazer! Não se precipite!" - exclamou o Saiyajin menor, quase irritado e estressado. Nappa arquejou lentamente, antes de olhar para Kakarot / Goku, e conseguir se acalmar. - "Eu entendo! Graças a você, eu pude me controlar!"

 _"Que droga! Ele acabou sendo um grande idiota! Parece que logo, será a minha vez!"_ \- Vegeta pensou, enquanto os observava. Enquanto isso, os outros dois Saiyajins puderam continuar se encarando. - "É verdade! Eu estava pra explodir, toda a minha fúria! Mas chegou a hora de lutar com todo o meu esforço! Está preparado, Kakarot?"

"Eu espero que sim! Estava esperando que me dissesse isso!" - indagou Goku, num tom desafiador. - "Você se julga muito forte!" - rosnou o Saiyajin maior, sorrindo sadicamente. Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin jovem pensava, enquanto observava a luta. - _"Não se julga muito forte, ele tem certeza de que vencerá, por isso, está tranquilo!"_

O silêncio rodeava os dois Saiyajins, criando um clima de luta e de expectativa no ar. Todos estavam esperando, com expectativa em seus olhares. - "Go-Goku!" - "Papai!" - "Irmãozinho!" - "Goku!" - Krillin, Gohan, Ametista e Rose murmuravam, em total nervosismo e insegurança.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, todos seguravam a ansiedade, esperando o resultado da luta. - "Goku, faz ele em pedaços! Vai logo! Dá o que ele merece!" - exclamou Bulma, ansiosa e impaciente. - "Não faça isso!" - Baba Uranai avisou, pouco antes da garota acertar a esfera de cristal, com um golpe.

Todos ficaram nervosos com o que podia acontecer com a esfera. No fim, ela parou no chão ilesa, para o alívio de Baba. - "Ai, cuidado! Não estraga a minha bola de cristal!" - "Qual é o problema? Uma bola de cristal é mais uma a menos!" - interrogou a garota, num tom rude.

"Minha bola de cristal é a minha ferramenta de trabalho!" - "Kami-Sama está morto, e a Terra corre perigo! Agora, não é hora de se preocupar com dinheiro, entendeu sua velha inútil?" - "O que está dizendo?!" - **"Chega!"** \- berrou Kami, fazendo-as pararem e olhar para eles.

"Parem de brigar! Acalmem-se! Quero ver o que acontece!" - "É verdade, mestre Kami! Quem sabe, o Goku foi atacado por um Saibamen?" - sugeriu Oolong, sem rodeios. - "Você é um idiota! É claro que Goku tá bem!" - Bulma indagou, indignada, enquanto ajudava Baba a levantar a esfera.

"Acha que ele ia ser vencido por aqueles tontos? Hein, toma isso! Toma isso!" - ao ouvir aquele som, Baba Uranai começou a repreendê-la. - "Não bata na minha bola de cristal!" - no fim, mestre Kami perdeu a paciência. - "Calem-se, suas escandalosas! Me dêem isso aqui!"

"Não se atreva a tirar minha bola! Respeite os mais velhos!" - do nada, ambos começaram a brigar, até verem que a esfera de cristal estava exalando energia neutra, por dentro. O que será que significava aquilo?

000

No deserto, Nappa juntava todas as suas energias, com muito esforço. Krillin, Gohan e os demais (com exceção de Garnet) ficavam nervosos e assustados, e começaram a se protegerem, quando o chão voltou a tremer. Goku permanecia firme, enquanto o via carregando suas energias, para lutar.

Após fazer isso, o Saiyajin maior ergueu os dois dedos, mandando uma explosão intensiva pra cima dele. - "Já vi você, Kakarot!" - berrou ele, ao vê-lo sair da nuvem de fumaça espessa, e começou a ir atrás dele. Não importava quantos golpes dê-se, Kakarot / Goku se esquivava de todos, sem nenhuma dificuldade.

No fim, ambos pararam, e se encararam. - "Ah, legal! Agora, você está lutando melhor!" - declarou o Saiyajin, com um sorriso infantil. - "O quê?! Agora, estou lutando melhor?! Grr, vou fazer você calar com os meus golpes, e este será seu fim!" - com isso dito, ele começou a assoprar uma bola de ki na direção dele.

Mas Goku conseguiu desviar aquele feixe, com uma onda Kamehameha. Ambos ficaram tentando lançar um no outro. - "Protejam-se!" - exclamou Garnet, pouco antes de uma explosão transcorrer pra cima deles.

Krillin e Gohan começaram a se abraçar, assim como a Rose Quartz e Pérola, Peridot e Ametista. Vegeta também se protegia da explosão, enquanto se encontrava impressionado e chocado. - "Eu não acredito! Como pode enfrentar esse ataque, a uma distância tão pequena?"

Após a poeira abaixar aos poucos, Nappa sorria, esperando que seu ataque tivesse matado Kakarot / Goku. Porém, teve uma outra surpresa. - "Uh, se eu tivesse recebido esse ataque, agora estaria esticado no chão!" - exclamou Goku, após se proteger, para o desgosto do Saiyajin maior.

"Impossível! Essa... essa é a minha melhor técnica! Como conseguiu bloqueá-la?!" - interrogou ele, irritado. - "Tenho que reconhecer que ele é muito forte! Eu achei que fosse sofrer com o meu Kamehameha! Isso vai levar um pouco mais de tempo!" - declarou Goku, determinado.

Do nada, uma voz os interrompeu, num tom indignado. - "Já foi o suficiente! Desça imediatamente, Nappa! Você não é capaz de vencê-lo! Eu me encarrego dele!" - ao ouvir aquilo, Nappa olhou para ele, irritado. Peridot tremulou e se encolheu para trás da pequena Gem, ao reconhecer o que iria acontecer.

"Você é um pobre coitado! Não dá pra acreditar que terei de lutar com esse incompetente do Kakarot! Pensei que isso seria mais fácil!" - declarou Vegeta, irritado.

"Até que enfim, esse desgraçado vai lutar! Até o maior e o mais forte tem medo dele!" - murmurou Krillin, rosnando. - "Papai, cuidado!" - exclamou Gohan, num tom choroso. Garnet assentia, desejando boa sorte para ele. - "Vai, que é sua, irmãozinho! Acabe com esse Saiyajin baixinho!" - exclamou Ametista, torcendo para ele.

Rose Quartz sorria, torcendo para que ele vencesse o Saiyajin menor. A Gem verde se virou de costas para a pequena Gem, não querendo ver a luta. Já Pérola, olhava frustradamente para os dois Saiyajins, como se não quisesse vê-los lutando. Goku e Vegeta se encaravam, até este sorrir friamente.

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Gohan o observavam e se abraçaram, com nervosismo. - "Fiquem calmos! Enquanto estiver tudo sob controle, tudo irá ficar bem!" - murmurou a Fusão, tentando acalmá-los. A Gem pálida soluçava, em ver os dois Saiyajins que conhecia, lutariam até a morte (em tese, no momento).

Peridot tremulava, com muito medo, do que poderia acontecer. Os três Saiyajins continuavam se encarando em silêncio, cada um, com reações diferentes. - "Isso não pode ser possível! Eu jamais imaginei que Vegeta se encarregasse de matá-lo!" - declarou o Saiyajin maior, antes de sorrir friamente.

"Portanto,... é melhor se preparar! Vegeta acabará com você, em menos tempo do que imagina!" - e direcionou seu olhar para o jovem Saiyajin, que sorria de volta. - "Ele é o melhor guerreiro! Por isso, nosso planeta teve a honra de receber o nome dele! Por ordem de Vegeta, deixarei que lute com ele!"

Após dizer isso, Nappa seguiu em direção do chão. - "Mas não pense que ficarei de braços cruzados!" - enquanto descia, ele lançou um olhar de morte na direção dos dois menores, fazendo estes tremularem de medo, e se lançou na direção deles e da Fusão.

"Ah, essa não! Ele vai atacá-los!" - Goku exclamou, ao perceber isso. Ametista, Pérola e Rose Quartz ficaram horrorizadas, e esta última se preparava para atacá-lo. Tanto Goku quanto Garnet se lançaram na direção dele, enquanto a Quartzo corria na direção dos menores. - "Impossível! Eu não vou conseguir!" - murmurou o Saiyajin, fixando os olhos.

Gohan e Krillin tremulavam, enquanto viam o Saiyajin vindo em sua direção. Em seguida, a Fusão Garnet ativou suas manoplas, e as lançou na direção dele, para conseguir algum tempo. Mas o Saiyajin maior foi capaz de se desviar delas. Então, ela se lançou na direção dele, pronta para socá-lo.

Mas ele a socou tão forte, que a fez cair em direção ao chão. Após cair, ela foi dividida pela segunda vez, daquele dia. Rubi e Safira virão que os dois corriam grande perigo, se Goku não se apressasse.

Enquanto isso, Rose Quartz tinha conseguido chegar até os dois menores, e os envolveu consigo em sua bolha mágica. Vendo um escudo quase impenetrável em sua frente, Nappa se preparou para destroçar os três de uma vez por todas. Krillin e Gohan berravam, enquanto se encontravam no abraço protetor da Quartzo.

Em seguida, Goku começou a recitar a técnica especial, e foi envolto numa aura vermelha. Ametista sorriu para aquilo, enquanto Pérola se encontrava pasmada. - "O quê?!" - Vegeta murmurou, em choque com aquilo. Rubi e Safira sorriram para aquela cena. E no fim, Peridot deu uma espiada, totalmente assustada.

Antes que o Saiyajin assoprasse uma bola de ki na direção dos três, Goku apareceu e o socou pela coluna, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Os demais ficaram horrorizados com aquilo, em real pavor.

"O que foi que aconteceu, Krillin e tia Rose?" - Gohan perguntou, em choque, enquanto a bolha era desativada. - "Goku, eu nem vi quando você chegou!" - exclamou o menor, impressionado. - "Nossa! Realmente, você aprendeu truques novos, mesmo!" - murmurou Rose, surpresa.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Saiyajin o jogou para frente, e ele aterrizou na frente de Vegeta. Enquanto isso, as duas Gems menores se fundiram, e observavam a cena. A Gem verde finalmente se esgueirou de trás da pequena Gem, e se aproximou um pouco, ao lado da Pérola.

"... Maldito!" - murmurou Nappa, num tom fraco. Enquanto isso, Garnet se juntava aos demais, que observavam a cena. Ela ficou ao lado de Gohan, pronta para o que iria acontecer. Ametista se juntou a eles, e observou a cena, sem preocupação alguma.

"Parece que ele já não pode mais lutar! Leve os seus amigos, e abandone a Terra, antes que seja tarde demais!" - declarou Goku, dando uma chance a eles. - "É, não façam como o Raditz, e vão embora daqui, antes de sofrerem as consequências!" - exclamou a Gem roxa, num tom grosso e rude.

O jovem Saiyajin rosnava, enquanto os observava, e pensava. - _"Mas o que foi isso? Em um segundo, ele pode aumentar seu poder e sua velocidade!"_ \- Pérola e Peridot observavam de perto, com medo do que ele fosse querer fazer. Enquanto isso, Goku e os demais os observavam de longe, esperando pela resposta.

"Ei, Goku! Como conseguiu fazer isso, hein? Por acaso, é alguma técnica que o Senhor Kaioh ensinou pra você?" - perguntou Krillin, num tom fraco. O Saiyajin sorriu levemente, antes de responder. - "É!" - e olhou friamente para os dois Saiyajins, antes de começar a explicar. - "Chama-se Kaioh-Kei!"

000

"Podemos controlar o ki à nossa vontade, e aumentar a energia, apenas em alguns segundos! Se souber como utilizar essa técnica, poderá aumentar sua velocidade, sua força, suas técnicas especias e suas defesas!"

000

"É incrível! Além de deixá-lo mais forte, ainda existe a possibilidade de aumentar sua força! É demais!" - "É, isso é demais, irmão!" - exclamaram os dois menores. - "Poderia me ensinar essa técnica, algum dia, Goku!" - Rose comentou, com um sorriso, brincando. - "É, claro!" - exaltou Goku, com um sorriso determinado.

Vegeta se encontrava revoltado e confuso. - "Do que estão falando, esses impertinentes?" - ao ver que o Saiyajin maior estava se incomodando, Krillin começou a provocá-lo. - "Goku, isso é emocionante! Você aprendeu técnicas maravilhosas! Por que não tenha usar toda a sua força, pra acabar com eles, hein?"

O Saiyajin deu uma leve risada, antes de responder. - "Desculpe, Krillin! Mas não posso fazer isso! Se não usar o meu ki adequadamente, não poderei controlar e me atrapalharei, com muita facilidade!" - com isso, os três menores ficaram pasmados.

"Que bom que pensa assim! Você não teria a menor chance, desse jeito!" - declarou Garnet, ajustando os seus óculos, dando um sorriso maroto. - "É!" - respondeu Goku, enquanto se lembrava do treinamento, no planeta do Senhor Kaioh.

000

"Não consegui controlar o Kaioh-Kei perfeitamente, mas você, é capaz de controlá-lo! Meus parabéns! Mas você ainda, não pode confiar nele! Seu nível ainda é muito baixo! Faltam mais prática para utilizá-lo com perfeição! Se usá-lo com frequência, poderá acabar com sua própria vida!"

"O máximo que conseguirá, será duplicá-lo! E o aviso mais importante, é que se passar disso, o Kaioh-Kei será carga demais para o seu corpo, não poderá controlá-lo! E ao invés de acabar com o inimigo, acabará com você mesmo!"

"Certo, Senhor Kaioh!"

000

"Essa foi a explicação!" - concluiu ele, deixando-os impressionados. - "Ah, entendi!" - "Agora, faz bastante sentido, irmãozinho!" - Krillin e Ametista exclamaram, ao compreenderem a situação. Durante a conversa, Garnet teve um calafrio por dentro, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer, naquele exato momento.

Enquanto Vegeta os observava, Nappa começou a erguer uma das mãos para ele e murmurou, num tom fraco. - "Vegeta... ajude-me, eh... por favor!" - no fim, Peridot desvencilhou da Gem pálida e correu na direção deles dois, preocupada. - "E então, o que iremos fazer agora, Vegeta?" - perguntou ela, num tom nervoso.

Sem responder nada, o jovem Saiyajin estendeu a mão para ele, enquanto o observava friamente. Em seguida, Pérola andou discretamente para o lado dele, o olhou para o Saiyajin maior com frustração. Nappa gemia de dor e sorriu, enquanto murmurava. - "Me perdoe!"

"Como é que é?" - Vegeta sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto interrogava. Ao reconhecer aquele olhar assassino do Saiyajin menor, Peridot começou a protestar para que ele não fizesse isso. - "Espere, Vegeta! Não precisa fazer isso!"

No entanto, ele ignorou os avisos da Gem verde, e jogou o Saiyajin maior para uma distância considerada. Os demais tiveram uma reação horrorizada (com exceção de Garnet), ao verem o que aquele Saiyajin fora capaz de fazer. Pérola queria impedir aquilo, mas algo dentro de si a impediu de se mexer, então, teve que deixar acontecer.

"O que vai fazer, Vegeta? Vegeta?!" - berrou Nappa, enquanto ainda estava no ar. Vegeta sorriu, e respondeu para ele, num tom rude. - "Eu não preciso de um Saiyajin inútil... como você, Nappa!" - em seguida, ele recarregou uma esfera de energia em suas mãos, se preparando para lançá-la.

Apavorada, Peridot se retirou dali, e se juntou aos demais. - "Por favor, pense no que vai... " - a Gem pálida tentou falar, mas se calou imediatamente, pois não devia falar nada que ele não quisesse fazer. Vendo-a incapacitada de fazer algo, Garnet esticou um de seus braços, e a tirou dali.

"Este... ki é incrível!" - Goku grunhiu, se protegendo do vendaval. - "Papai, eu estou com medo!" - Gohan também grunhiu, se segurando nele. Ametista o abraçou, tentando-lhe afastar o medo. - "O que... o que está acontecendo?!" - interrogou Krillin, se protegendo do vendaval.

"Ele irá matá-lo, Krillin! E nenhum de nós podemos impedir isso!" - respondeu a Fusão, enquanto segurava Pérola firmemente. - "Então,... não podemos impedir, nem nada do tipo, Garnet?" - interrogou Rose, enquanto tentava andar para frente.

"Não, esse é o destino dele! E não devemos intervir, mesmo se nós quiséssemos!" - "Ela está certa! Sempre que uma ideia entra na cabeça de Vegeta, ninguém mais consegue tirá-la, nem mesmo nós!" - indagou Peridot, enquanto se escondia atrás de Garnet, totalmente encolhida.

Enquanto Vegeta carregava ainda mais o seu poder, mais forte o vento ficava, deixando-os ainda mais assustados. Em seguida, a Quartzo rosa ativou um escudo grande, diante de todos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, do nada, a Fusão segurou sua pulso livre e murmurou. - "Aceite, Rose! Não vai poder salvar a todos!"

No fim, o jovem Saiyajin lançou um feixe totalmente extenso na direção de Nappa, fazendo-o se sucumbir aos poucos. Pérola tentou gritar para ele parar, mas foi interrompida pela Fusão Garnet, que queria evitar que esta sofresse com a cena.

Depois de um breve momento, uma enorme explosão transcorreu pelo céu, forçando os demais a se recuarem mais para baixo do escudo. Boa parte da explosão destruiu as montanhas próximas, e envolveu todo o lugar numa nuvem de fumaça grande. Assim que diminuiu, o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do lugar.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta começou a olhar ao redor, procurando pelos Guerreiros e pelas Gems. Depois de sentir uma energia vinda de cima, ele olhou e encontrou Goku com Krillin e Gohan no ar, enquanto Ametista estava transformada em águia grande, com a Peridot e as outras Crystal Gems sob suas costas.

"... Esse Saiyajin é um monstro! Eu não acredito! Ele matou o próprio amigo!" - exaltou Krillin, pasmado. Pérola olhou ainda mais para baixo, se sentindo culpada por tudo aquilo. Gohan e Ametista estava horrorizados e assustados. Goku, Rose Quartz e Garnet se encontravam revoltados com aquela atitude de Vegeta. Já Peridot, tremulava e soluçava.

Os dois Saiyajins se encaravam, por alguns segundos, até Goku começar a falar. - "Gohan, Krillin, Crystal Gems! Vão pra casa do mestre Kami! Esse lugar é muito perigoso!" - e saltou os dois menores, que pairaram sob o ar. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Krillin concordou.

"Está bem! Gohan, você escutou seu pai! Vamos embora!" - "O quê?! Krillin, não podemos!" - protestou o menino, nervoso. - "Gohan, esse cara é forte demais! Nós só vamos atrapalhar a luta deles! Não vamos ajudar o Goku em nada! Estaremos mais seguros com os outros, na casa do mestre Kami! Vamos embora!"

"É verdade, papai?" - perguntou Gohan, num tom pasmo e nervoso. - "Por favor, me perdoem! Mas tenho que confessar que esse cara é mais forte do que eu pensava!" - declarou o Saiyajin, olhando para Vegeta, com um sorriso desafiador.

Vendo que não teria como fazer seu pai mudar de ideia, o garoto meio Saiyajin teve que concordar com aquilo. - "Sim, sim! Como quiser, papai!" - "É, tem razão! Escute Goku, não poderia mudar o lugar do combate?" - perguntou Krillin, deixando o rapaz confuso.

"Se destruírem o lugar onde estão os corpos dos nossos amigos, não poderemos revivê-los mais!" - com isso, todos eles olharam de baixo, ao redor de todo o local onde se encontravam os corpos deles. - "Revivê-los?! Mas se Piccolo e Kami-Sama estão mortos, quer dizer que nunca mais haverá Esferas do Dragão!" - explicou Goku, olhando para os corpos deles.

"Infelizmente, não poderemos reviver os nossos amigos!" - "Eu sei disso, Goku!" - "Mas, Krillin... você está pensando..." - "Sim, Gohan! Tem uma chance! Não lembra que a Garnet falou mais cedo?" - sem entender a conversa dos três menores, o Saiyajin começou a interrogar. - "Do quê... estão falando?" - "Sinceramente, também não entendo nada!" - murmurou a Gem verde, confusa.

"Depois, eu vou contar com mais detalhes! Primeiro, precisa vencer quem matou nossos amigos!" - com isso, Goku se sentiu mais determinado, por dentro. - "Se é que eu vou vencê-lo! Espera, não! Você tem razão, eu tenho que vencê-lo! Não tenho outra escolha!"

Gohan olhava com determinação, enquanto os demais (com exceção de Peridot e de Pérola) assentiam. Enquanto isso, Vegeta os observava de cima, com curiosidade em seu olhar. - "E agora, o que estão fazendo? O que houve com a energia que tinha agora a pouco? Estarão planejando uma maneira de fugir?"

"Muito bem, agora eu vou lutar com ele em outro lugar, com todas as minhas forças! Não se preocupem! Não vou desapontá-los!" - declarou Goku, determinado. Antes de mais nada, Krillin estendeu a mão para ele e exclamou. - "Ouça, Goku! Desculpe por deixarmos sempre o destino da Terra em suas mãos! Por favor, não morra, amigo!"

"Sim, Goku! Não morra, por favor!" - Rose implorou, num tom maternal. - "É, maninho! Olha, que se você morrer, eu te mato, ouviu?" - declamou Ametista, num tom brincalhão. - "Não faz sentido, se você matá-lo, se ele já vai estar morto!" - indagou Peridot, num tom irônico.

Depois de olhar para os comentários das Gems, o Saiyajin sorriu e estendeu a mão amigavelmente para Krillin. - "Não!" - "Mas papai,... " - o garoto meio Saiyajin murmurou, num tom choroso. Para consolá-lo, Goku pós a mão na cabeça dele e declarou.

"Gohan, se o papai sair vivo dessa, eu vou te levar pra pescar no rio! É uma promessa, meu filho!" - depois de um breve momento, Gohan sorriu emocionado e assentiu. - "Tá!" - após isso, ele olhou para as outras Crystal Gems, que sorriam para ele. Em seguida, a Gem pálida se esgueirou em cima dele e sussurrou.

 ** _"Antes de mais nada Goku, prometa-me que não vai tentar matá-lo, está bem? Ele é muito importante para mim, e eu não quero perdê-lo de novo!"_** \- com isso, ele também assentiu para ela, antes de ouvir o incetivo de Garnet. - "Boa sorte, Goku! Faça o que sempre faz de melhor, e salve a Terra!"

Após ouvir a declaração de todos, ele começou a descer em direção do chão. Enquanto isso, no alto, a pequena Gem não conseguiu se segurar mais, e retornou para sua forma original. Com isso, ela, Peridot e as outras Crystal Gems começaram a cair em direção do chão.

Felizmente, ela e as outras conseguiram controlar a velocidade da descida, enquanto a Gem verde balançava os braços pros lados, e gritava. Antes que pudesse se chocar contra o chão, Goku a agarrou pela perna, enquanto esperava suas amigas descerem. Com isso, as quatro Gems também aterrissaram no chão, ilesas.

No fim, ele a entregou para elas, e exclamou. - "Escutem, gente! Eu sei que querem lutar, mas está muito perigoso, agora! Acompanhem eles, e fiquem na casa do mestre Kami, cuidando um dos outros!" - com isso dito, ambas assentiram para ele, e virão o felino rosa seguindo na direção delas.

Em seguida, ambas começaram a subir em cima dele, apesar de Peridot protestar para ir em cima dele. - _"Não se preocupe, Pérola! Eu irei manter a sua promessa, também!"_ \- pensou ele, ao receber o olhar deprimido dela.

Então, Goku direcionou seu olhar para Vegeta, que ria sadicamente e falava. - "Sabe muito bem que será impossível de escapar!" - "Vamos mudar o local da luta!" - "Como quiser! Vai perder mesmo!" - após essa condição, os dois Saiyajins seguiram em direção de algum lugar, para poderem lutar.

Krillin e Gohan olhavam para o horizonte, com determinação. - "Cuidado, papai!" - murmurou o menino, com preocupação em seu olhar. Logo abaixo, Rose e as demais também olhavam para o horizonte, com determinação.

"Boa sorte!" - repetiu Garnet, ajustando seus óculos. Já a Gem pálida, pensava, enquanto suspirava de frustração. - _"Por favor, que nenhum deles dois morra ou se machuquem gravemente!"_

 _Vegeta, jamais podíamos imaginar que existisse um inimigo tão poderoso! Uma grande batalha está para começar! Essa grande luta, decidirá o destino da Terra, e de seus amigos!_

 **Aqui está mais um capítulo! E tivemos mais um retorno rápido de Rubi e de Safira neste capítulo! Antes de mais nada, nas últimas semanas, eu não pude dormir direito, e por isso, alguns dos meus capítulos ficaram meio que sem sentido! Então, eu reescrevi os dois últimos capítulos que postei e os endireitei. Espero que tenham ficado bons, como este capítulo.**

 **E eu irei voltar a postar os capítulos no final de semana, pois as minhas aulas já voltaram a funcionar nessa semana. Até breve...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29: Uma luta além dos limites! Goku contra Vegeta**

"E então, o que iremos fazer agora, Vegeta?" - "Me perdoe, Vegeta!" - "Como é que é?" - "Espere, Vegeta! Não precisa fazer isso!"

 _Finalmente, começará a grande luta, que decidirá o destino da Terra!_

"Boa sorte!"

000

Goku e Vegeta se encontravam ainda se encarando, enquanto Gohan e Krillin observavam do alto, assustados e nervosos. Peridot e as Crystal Gems também os observavam, com expectativa e nervosismo em seus olhares. - "Vamos mudar o local da luta!" - "Como quiser! Vai perder mesmo!"

Com isso dito, os dois Saiyajins começaram a seguir em direção de algum lugar, para poderem lutar. Enquanto isso, Goku o entreolhava e pensava. - _"É incrível! Ele pode me seguir, sem nenhuma dificuldade!"_ \- após isso, ambos aceleraram mais a sua velocidade.

Enquanto isso, Krillin, Gohan e as Crystal Gems observavam do horizonte, preocupados e esperançosos. O garoto meio Saiyajin se sentia preocupado, por dentro, até a voz do terráqueo menor o chamar. - "Gohan! Ouça, Gohan! Vamos voltar para a casa do Kami, o quanto antes!"

Ele assentiu, antes de voltar a olhar para o horizonte, preocupado. - "Não há mais nada com o que se preocupar! Seu pai vai se encarregar de proteger o destino da Terra!" - vendo o menino ainda muito pra baixo, Krillin tentou animá-lo. - "Vai ficar tudo bem, Gohan! O Goku vai conseguir vencer!"

Gohan ficou um pouco pensativo, enquanto o menor apoiava sua mão no ombro dele. - "Devemos ir, amiguinho! Você precisa ver sua mãe! Ela está muito preocupada com você!" - "Tá!" - exclamou o garoto, seguido pelo sorriso de Krillin, e seguiram em direção da casa do mestre Kami.

Enquanto isso, as Crystal Gems e Peridot observavam eles se retirando e começaram a se falar. - "E então, Garnet, o que nós faremos?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada. - "É, nós vamos atrás deles, ou não?" - perguntou Ametista, curiosa. Pérola e a Gem verde observavam o horizonte, preocupadas.

"Vamos até a casa do mestre Kami, também! Não deveremos fazer mais nada, até lá!" - respondeu a Fusão, ajustando seus óculos. Com isso, o felino rosado começou a correr na direção que os dois menores foram, rugiu e saltou para dentro de um portal rosa, que se dissipou na hora.

000

Depois de algumas horas, os dois Saiyajins tinham seguido em direção de um deserto com rochas empilhadas e o solo bastante seco. - "Ótimo! Parece que esse lugar é completamente desabitado!" - murmurou Goku, inspecionando o deserto, enquanto ele e Vegeta continuavam voando pelo lugar.

Ao perceber que Kakarot / Goku havia desaparecido, o jovem Saiyajin também desapareceu, e ambos aterrissaram em lugares diferentes, um de frente para o outro. - "Agora, entendi! Escolheu este lugar para ser o seu túmulo!" - declarou Vegeta, gargalhando friamente.

"Deve senti-se honrado! Porque, como um guerreiro de classe inferior, terá o privilégio de lutar um pouco com o melhor dos guerreiros!" - continuou ele, enquanto continuava recebendo o olhar silencioso de Goku, que o encarava determinadamente. Com isso, o Saiyajin menor começou a declarar.

"Quando os Saiyajins nascem, eles já são examinados pra conhecer suas aptidões! Aqueles infelizes que tem o nível muito inferior como o seu, são mandados a planetas, como este, onde não existem inimigos fortes! Significa... que você é um perdedor!"

"Ah, que dizer que é por esta razão, que estou aqui na Terra? Então, eu agradeço! E além do mais, se um perdedor se esforçar muito, talvez consiga levar vantagem sobre o poder de um guerreiro de classe!" - declarou Goku, sem rodeios, fazendo Vegeta rir sadicamente.

"Mas que piada! Eu vou mostrar a parede que não poderá ultrapassar, por maior que seja o seu esforço!" - declarou ele, se posicionando para o ataque. Goku também se posicionou, enquanto esperavam pelo momento exato de batalharem. Durante um breve momento de silêncio, ambos se encaravam.

Do nada, um pedaço de uma rocha de desprendeu e causou um ruído, fazendo o Saiyajin despertar um sentido, e se lançar na direção do jovem. Ele tentou socá-lo, mas Vegeta foi capaz de desviar. Ao tentar golpeá-lo, Goku também o bloqueou, deixando-o pasmo.

Ambos começaram a trocar socos, desvios e defesas. Kakarot / Goku tentou golpeá-lo com a perna, mas Vegeta foi capaz de desviar e saltar para longe dele. Com isso, o Saiyajin começou a seguir na direção dele, e se preparou para golpeá-lo. Mas para a sua surpresa, o jovem Saiyajin voltou para direção dele e o socou, mandando-o para trás.

Mas Goku saltou sob uma pedra, e pairou no ar, enquanto procurava pelo Saiyajin menor. Depois de um breve período curto de silêncio, Vegeta apareceu por trás, e se preparou para golpeá-lo. Mas o Saiyajin se desviou a tempo, e começou a atacá-lo. No fim, ambos subiram para o auto, e começaram a trocar socos e golpes.

"O que foi, Kakarot? É esse o seu poder? Não foi assim que lutou, quando venceu Nappa? Onde está sua energia?" - peguntou Vegeta, enquanto o socava várias vezes no rosto. - "Ah, eu quero ver!" - e o golpeou em direção ao chão. Goku seguiu na direção do chão, mas conseguiu aterrizar numa montanha, firmemente.

Após isso, ele olhou para o Saiyajin menor, que o observava, com um sorriso sádico em seu rosto. - "Ele é incrível! E não está lutando, com toda a sua força! Ele tem velocidade e técnicas melhores do que as minhas! Isso é incrível!" - declarou o Saiyajin, impressionado.

"Vamos, mostre! Ou por acaso, já usou todo o seu poder?" - perguntou Vegeta, impaciente e ansioso. - "Tá legal! Vou mostrar pra você!" - respondeu Goku, começando a carregar sua energia, deixando o Saiyajin menor confuso. Depois de se envolver numa luz branca, uma aura vermelha se envolveu sob o Saiyajin.

Em seguida, ele lançou na direção de Vegeta, que foi forçado a recuar para cima após a montanha explodir. Ao ver que ele tinha escapado, Kakarot / Goku se lançou na direção dele, coberto da aura vermelha. Após dar o primeiro soco, ele começou a golpeá-lo várias vezes, até lançá-lo para trás.

Ao ver que o Saiyajin estava vindo na direção dele, Vegeta desapareceu no ar, e o chutou do lado. Goku permanecia nervoso e concentrado, até ouvir a voz do jovem Saiyajin. - "Chegou o seu limite! Você me decepcionou, Kakarot!"

 _"Não acredito!"_ \- pensou ele, antes de rir e falar. - "Quer saber? Mesmo que esse seja o momento tenso, me sinto muito feliz por continuar lutando!" - declarou o Saiyajin, enquanto se preparava para continuar a luta.

000

"Por todos os poderes do mal e da energia vital, rogamos que nos mostre Goku! Oh, Goku! Mostre Goku! Mostre Goku!" - exclamou Baba Uranai, equivocando uma visão sob a esfera de cristal. Durante um período de silêncio, todos esperavam aparecer alguma coisa, até Oolong falar.

"Não estou vendo nada!" - "Que aconteceu?" - perguntou Bulma, quase impaciente. - "Foi por causa do seu comportamento violento!" - respondeu Baba, fazendo a garota discutir com ela. - "Como é que é?! Por que está me culpando?!" - "Pois foi isso que você fez!"

"Você está enganada, minha irmã! A culpa não é dela!" - exclamou mestre Kami, atraindo olhares confusos. - "Sua bola não está com problemas! Um ki muito poderoso está invadindo a energia de sua bola, e ela já não pode mostrar nada do que está acontecendo!"

"Então, quer dizer que eles ainda estão lutando, mestre Kami?" - perguntou Oolong, num tom manhoso. - "Parece que sim!" - "Eh, se usar o rastreador, verei o que acontece!" - exaltou Bulma, correndo na direção da cozinha e pegando o Scouter de Raditz, começando a escanear os poderes de luta.

"Funciona!" - murmurou Kami, torcendo. - "Há dois kis gigantescos para o lado leste!" - murmurou ela, ainda inspecionando. - "Somente dois, Bulma?" - perguntou Chi Chi, preocupada. Depois de um breve momento, Bulma assentiu, deixando-a frustrada.

"Tenha calma, Chi Chi!" - murmurou Rei Ox, consolando-a. Todos se encontravam preocupados e nervosos, por dentro.

000

Krillin e Gohan se encontravam voando na direção da casa do mestre Kami, enquanto o menino se encontrava muito preocupado por seu pai.

000

No deserto, os dois Saiyajins continuavam se encarando, em silêncio completo. - _"Está sorrindo! Por acaso, se conformou e vai me pedir que eu o perdoe? Ou talvez, pensa aumentar seu poder de luta?"_ \- pensou Vegeta, o encarando, e começou a perguntar e declarar.

"O que foi? Isso foi tudo? Parece que esse é o seu limite! Então, mostrarei o meu poder, como um favor, antes que morra! O extraordinário poder de um super guerreiro Saiyajin!" - "Tá, eu quero ver!" - indagou Goku, sem rodeios. - "Esse seu sorriso desaparecerá num instante!"

Com isso dito, o jovem Saiyajin começou a rosnar e carregar sua energia. Enquanto recarregava sua energia, uma tempestade de nuvens negras começaram a seguir em direção do lugar, destruindo várias rochas próximas. Kakarot / Goku olhou para o céu, confuso e surpreso.

Do nada, Vegeta foi lentamente coberto por uma luz branca, até se envolver numa aura dourada e eletrizada. - "Esse ki... é muito poderoso! Parece que a Terra inteira está tremendo!" - declarou Goku, surpreso, enquanto via o Saiyajin menor carregar mais suas energias.

000

Num bar, Launch (com o cabelo loiro) se encontrava com o rosto apoiado sob o balcão, enquanto passava um noticiário sob a televisão. - _"Lamentavelmente, perdemos o sinal da luta, e não podemos obter maiores informações!"_

Enquanto isso, o garçom do bar também assistia ao noticiário, enquanto limpava os copos. - _"Agora perguntamos! O que estará acontecendo no local do combate? A luta terá terminado? Isso tudo encontra-se além da nossa imaginação! Falaremos com nossos convidados, para que comentem sobre os temas!"_

 _"O que acontecerá à Terra? Quem nos invadirá? Podemos ter esperança de salvar de salvação?"_ \- após isso, o garçom desligou a TV, e ironizou. - "Que droga! No fim, eles nem sabe o que está acontecendo no mundo!"

Ao olhar para a garota de cabeça no balcão, ele começou a reclamar. - "Ei, se quer dormir, é melhor ir pra casa! O que está esperando?" - ao ouvir isso, Launch se levantou e respondeu. - "Cala a boca! E me serve!" - "O quê?! Mas você já tomou dez! Tem como pagar?" - perguntou o garçom, surpreso e desconfiado.

"Pega aí!" - Launch simplesmente jogou uma sacola com dinheiro, deixando o garçom em choque. - "Meu querido Tien Shinhan tá morto! Agora, o dinheiro já não significa nada pra mim!" - murmurou ela, enquanto tremulava as mãos, que seguravam o copo. - "Ei, você está bem?"

Como não houve resposta, o garçom começou a ficar de olho nas notas de zenis. - "A propósito, se não tiver onde passar a noite, eu poderia... " - antes que ele pudesse pegar algumas das notas, Launch exaltou, pegando-o de surpresa. - "Escutou isso?!" - "Ow, o quê?! O quê? Mas... "

"Esse barulho! Não tá escutando?!" - perguntou ela, exaltada e nervosa. - "Eh, é só a sua imaginação!" - protestou ele, antes de sentirem um terremoto por todo o bar. Algumas coisas começaram a cair pelo chão, deixando-os em pânico. - "Socorro!" - berrou o garçom, enquanto ele e Launch saíam do local.

Ao olhar para as ruas, a garota viu que estava percorrendo por toda a cidade, e as pessoas estavam em pânico. O chão, lentamente, começou a se abrir. - "O que está acontecendo?!" - "Vem vindo de lá!" - exclamaram dois homens, olhando para o horizonte.

Launch olhou para cima, e viu uma nuvem negra intensa cobrindo as montanhas distantes do local. Várias aves negras passaram voando por ali, assustadas. - "Os corvos estão... fugindo, apavorados!" - murmurou ela, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada.

000

No deserto, Goku continuava encarando Vegeta, que estava com o nível de poder sobrecarregado. Ele sentiu um vendaval forte voar em sua direção, e tratou de se proteger. - "Ah, não pode ser! É um furacão!" - murmurou o Saiyajin, enquanto entreolhava.

No fim, Vegeta começou a expor suas energias, enviando uma intensa luz, forçando Kakarot / Goku a recuar. As montanhas começaram a se despedaçarem, e as nuvens negras se moverem mais rapidamente.

000

Ao olharem para trás, as Gems puderam ver uma intensa luz vindo de muito longe, além do horizonte. Cada uma demonstrou uma reação preocupante e curiosa. Pérola, por outro lado, olhou frustradamente para aquilo, enquanto suspirava ao reconhecer aquela possível esfera de energia.

000

Após o clarão desaparecer, tudo voltou ao normal. O céu ficou claro, as nuvens negras se dissiparam, a poeira vagava pelo deserto, e o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do lugar. Ao perceber que tudo aquilo havia parado, Goku abaixou os braços, e começou a olhar ao redor.

"O vento parou, de repente, e todas as nuvens desapareceram!" - exclamou ele, surpreso. Rapidamente, ele direcionou seu olhar para Vegeta, que o encarava com um olhar de morte. - "É o seu fim, Kakarot!"

Kakarot / Goku ficou tão pasmado e nervoso, que o jovem Saiyajin tirou proveito daquilo, se lançou na direção dele e o golpeou várias vezes. Após seguir na direção do chão, o Saiyajin ficou de pé, e olhou para cima, procurando por ele. - "Estou atrás de você!" - anunciou Vegeta, pouco antes de chutá-lo e o lançar para frente.

Goku subiu até um pilar de pedras, e ficou de guarda, esperando por um ataque surpresa do Saiyajin menor. Após olhar para várias direções, ele o avistou, disparando uma esfera de energia para sua direção. Mas o Saiyajin equivocou o Kaioh-Ken duplicado, e dissipou a esfera, sem dificuldade.

Vegeta lançou uma outra esfera para sua direção, mas Goku foi capaz de se esquivar dela, perdendo parte da sua camisa. O jovem Saiyajin sorriu para aquilo, e declarou. - "Bom, é assim que se faz! Precisa desviar!" - enquanto isso, Kakarot / Goku arquejava, enquanto ainda olhava para a direção que a esfera fora lançada, antes de olhar para ele.

Em seguida, ambos aterrissaram em pilares de frente um do outro, e se encararam em silêncio. - _"Droga! O poder e a velocidade dele são impressionantes! Não consegui nem me esquivar com o duplo Kaioh-Ken!"_ \- Goku pensou, enquanto apoiava sua mão na parte rasgada de seu traje, e sorriu antes de falar.

"Não tenho outra escolha!" - e rasgou outra parte de sua camisa. - "Não importa se o meu corpo se destruir, ou se eu morrer! Só me resta fazer o triplo Kaioh-Ken!" - "E eu lancei sem força, pra que pudesse se esquivar! Seria muito chato se o eliminasse imediatamente!" - Vegeta confessou, num tom rude e esnobe, antes de rir.

000

Não muito longe dali, uma figura misteriosa espionava os dois Saiyajins, escondido sob as pedras. - _"Vim de tão longe, só pra ver o que está acontecendo, e pra minha surpresa, descubro que esse miserável é mais forte que Goku! Parece que estou vivendo um terrível pesadelo!"_ \- pensou Yarijobe, antes de engolir em seco.

000

Goku continuava o encarando em silêncio, enquanto sorria e pensava. - _"Certo! Agora, vou me concentrar, pra fazer o triplo Kaioh-Ken! Mesmo não tendo certeza se o meu corpo vai resistir!"_ \- "O que houve, Kakarot? Por que não quer lutar?" - perguntou Vegeta, sem rodeios.

 _"Não tenho outra alternativa, além de lutar! Mas se lutar assim, eu vou poder vencê-lo!"_ \- enquanto ele ainda pensava, o Saiyajin menor gargalhou e indagou. - "Já utilizou todos os seus poderes especiais? Acho que o seu adversário não é adequado! Eu devo dizer que sou o Saiyajin mais poderoso de todo o universo!"

"Não importo quanto tenha treinado, continua sendo um perdedor! A única coisa que conseguiu, foi viver um pouco mais, além do planejado!" - continuou ele, com um olhar frio e sádico.

000

 _"Eu não estou gostando nada disso! Esse Saiyajin está muito confiante! Eu fico apavorado, só de pensar que é esse o inimigo! É melhor eu ir embora daqui, o quanto antes!"_ \- pensou Yarijobe, hesitando em ir embora. - _"É, eu não ganho nada, ficando aqui! É, eu vou embora!"_ \- com isso, ele saiu de fininho.

000

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Goku fechou os olhos, e juntou todas as suas energias, deixando Vegeta surpreso e desconfiado. - "Por favor, corpo! Resista ao poder do triplo Kaioh-Ken!" - berrou ele, rezando para si mesmo.

000

Ao perceber o que iria acontecer, Senhor Kaioh murmurou para ele. - "O quê?! Não faça isso, Goku! Não vai conseguir superar o poder do duplo Kaioh-Ken!" - "Mas então, ele tem razão! Não poderá vencer, se lutar assim! Nunca imaginei que tivesse tanto poder!"

Em seguida, ele suspirou e exclamou, frustrado. - "Se eles lutarem, será uma catástrofe!" - ao ouvir isso, Bubbles começou a bater em seu peito, enquanto gritava pro alto.

000

Enquanto seguiam pelo oceano, Garnet teve um suspiro e murmurou. - "Temos que voltar! Não podemos prosseguir!" - ao ouvirem isso, as outras Gems ficaram confusas, e pararam o Leão. - "Como assim, Garnet?"

"Goku correrá grande perigo! Krillin e Gohan chegarão um pouco tarde, então temos que nos precaver! Vamos voltar, assim que possível!" - com isso, ambas assentiram e deram meia-volta. - "Ei, espere! Não vão pensar na minha opinião a respeito?" - perguntou Peridot, tentando sair dali.

000

O jovem Saiyajin continuava o observando, enquanto Kakarot / Goku continuava carregando suas energias, com muito esforço.

000

O Scouter começou a mostrar um nível de poder alto, para o choque de Bulma. - "O quê?! O que foi, Bulma?" - perguntou mestre Kami, confuso e surpreso. - "A Bulma descobriu uma coisa estranha!" - murmurou Oolong, surpreso.

"Talvez essa energia seja de Goku! Mas, o poder de luta está aumentando a uma velocidade impressionante!" - explicou a garota, em choque. - "Goku!" - Rei Ox e Chi Chi exaltaram, surpresos.

"Dezessete mil! Dezenove mil! Vinte e um mil!" - após ler esses níveis de poder, do nada, o Scouter explodiu e caiu no chão. Os demais ficaram em choque, para com aquilo.

000

Krillin e Gohan continuavam seguindo em direção da casa do mestre Kami, até o garoto sentir uma energia estranha, e olhou para trás. Krillin também parou, e olhou para o menino, confuso e surpreso. Gohan sentia a energia, com medo e o pavor percorrendo por seu corpo.

000

As Crystal Gems seguiam correndo sob o oceano, seguindo em direção ao deserto, onde se encontravam Goku e Vegeta. Peridot se segurava, tremulando de medo. Enquanto as outras estavam com determinação em seus olhares, Pérola estava frustrada e preocupada.

000

Goku continuava recarregando sua energia, mesmo que isso pudesse custar a sua própria vida. Vegeta olhava para aquilo, em choque e surpreso. - "O que é isso?" - após recarregar a sua energia total, o Saiyajin foi envolvido numa aura vermelha, e se lançou na direção dele.

 _Sem atender as advertências do Senhor Kaioh, Goku utilizou o triplo Kaioh-Ken! O corpo de Goku poderá resistir a um poder de luta, que está além dos limites?_

 **Não pude postar no último fim de semana, porque estive com muitas provas e exercícios para fazer, e me manteve o tempo ocupado para postar e escrever os capítulos. Espero que compreendam a demora. Até breve.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30: Arrisque a vida Goku! A última opção**

"Duplo Kaioh-Ken!"

 _Nem mesmo o duplo Kaioh-Ken, pode derrotar o poderoso guerreiro, Vegeta! Mas Goku arrisca a sua vida, utilizando o triplo Kaioh-Ken!_

"Por favor, corpo! Resista ao poder do triplo Kaioh-Ken!" - "Temos que voltar!" - "Goku correrá grande perigo! Krillin e Gohan chegarão um pouco tarde, então temos que nos precaver!"

000

Goku juntava todas as suas forças, disposto a arriscar a sua vida, usando o triplo Kaioh-Ken. - _"O que está tentando fazer?"_ \- pensou Vegeta, surpreso e curioso.

000

Bulma lia os níveis de poder de luta do scooter, impressionada com os números, que momentos depois, acabou explodindo.

000

"Não! Não se atreva! Seu corpo não vai suportar tanto poder, Goku! Ouça o que eu estou dizendo!" - exaltou Senhor Kaioh, alertando-o, enquanto Bubbles batia em seu peito e gritava.

000

Peridot e as Crystal Gems seguiam em direção de onde partiram, enquanto Leão acelerava o máximo possível. Enquanto Rose, Garnet e Ametista se encontravam nervosas, Pérola olhava pro céu e pensava, frustrada. - _"Por favor, Goku! Não faça nada que possa gravemente machucá-los!"_

000

No deserto, Goku continuava juntando todas as suas forças, com o objetivo de ativar o triplo Kaioh-Ken. O Saiyajin lutava contra as dores e as contrações do corpo, enquanto o menor o observava. Após sentir todas as dores, seu corpo começou a exalar energia e vapor.

Vegeta se encontrava surpreso e horrorizado, enquanto observava o nível de poder de Kakarot / Goku. Do nada, a rocha em que ele se encontrava começou a se despedaçar e despencar, junto com ele. Após Goku conseguir ativar o triplo Kaioh-Ken, ele se lançou na direção do Saiyajin menor.

Ambos se encararam repetidas vezes, Goku finalmente deu um golpe em seu rosto, o mandando longe. Em seguida, ele voou para baixo, e deu um outro golpe em suas costas, mandando Vegeta pro alto. - "Isso é incrível!" - murmurou Yarijobe, impressionado, enquanto observava escondido.

Após um breve momento, Vegeta retomou o controle, e pairou no ar, irritado. Ele olhou para Kakarot / Goku, que vinha em sua direção. Ele carregou uma esfera de energia, e lançou para outra direção, após ver que Goku havia se desviado.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele havia teletransportado para perto de si, e lhe golpeou pelo rosto. Vegeta foi lançando por alguns metros, até atingir duas colunas de rochas, e ficar preso num buraco causado pelo impacto. - **"Miserável!"** \- no fim, ele se encontrou furioso, e explodiu a montanha inteira.

Goku se lançou na direção dele mais uma vez, e Vegeta se preparou para atacá-lo, sem sucesso. Ele tentou socá-lo, mas o Saiyajin o golpeou fortemente no seu estômago, fazendo este se contorcer e salivar de dor e de raiva.

Kakarot / Goku, arquejava, enquanto o observava, atento. O jovem Saiyajin olhou para ele, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca, e saltou para uma coluna de rochas, em frente dali. Ambos os dois Saiyajins se encaravam, em repleto silêncio. Do nada, Goku também começou a se contorcer de dor.

"Goku pode ganhar! Eu tenho certeza! Tenho certeza que ele vai ganhar essa luta, tão difícil!" - murmurou o rapaz, com esperança em seu olhar.

000

"A quantidade de poder de Goku aumentou! O que está querendo dizer, Bulma?" - perguntou Rei Ox, enquanto observava a lente do scooter quebrado. - "Baba Uranai, deixa a gente ver a continuação da luta, por favor?" - Chi Chi implorou, desesperada. - "E Gohan! O que aconteceu com ele?"

Vendo esse pedido, Baba seguiu em direção da bola de cristal, e começou a tentar inspecionar. - "O ki daquele lugar é muito forte! É impossível! Não consigo!" - "Com certeza, Goku usou uma técnica especial, e isso causou interferência!" - sugeriu Oolong, nervoso.

"É, é verdade! Isso pode mesmo ter acontecido!" - Bulma concordou, enquanto juntava as peças do scooter. - "Talvez, tenha derrotado o inimigo!" - Ox também sugeriu. O silêncio tomou conta, até mestre Kami falar.

"Estou com pressentimento muito ruim!" - "O quê?!" - Chi Chi murmurou, enquanto os demais se encontravam em choque. - "Todos sabem que uma lâmpada brilha o máximo, antes de se apagar para sempre! Isso quer dizer que Goku está fazendo o impossível!"

"O quê?! Por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas!" - a jovem implorou, desesperada pelo risco de seu marido poder morrer. Enquanto isso, Baba Uranai continuava procurando prever alguma coisa em sua esfera de cristal. - "E todas as do mal e a energia vital, venham a mim!"

000

Ao sentir o que iria acontecer, Garnet teve um sobressalto e avisou. - "Depressa! Vai ocorrer um desastre, daqui a trinta e cinco minutos! Temos que nos apressar!" - com isso, Rose se dirigiu ao Leão, e sussurrou. - "Vamos lá, Leão! Sei que está quase cansado e rouco, mas precisamos chegar ao deserto, ou pelo menos, perto dele!"

Após ouvir esse pedido, o felino rosa deu mais um rugido fraco, e correu para direção do portal. - "Ai, eu ainda não acho uma boa ideia, sabiam disso?!" - berrou Peridot, desesperada, antes de entrarem no portal.

000

Goku e Vegeta continuavam lutando, com o objetivo de vencerem. Após bloquear o golpe do Saiyajin menor, Kakarot / Goku deu um aperto em sua mão, fazendo-o berrar e gemer de dor. No fim, Vegeta conseguiu resistir para aquele aperto, e subiu sob o braço de Goku, dando um golpe em suas costas, com as suas duas mãos juntas.

Mas a força do impacto fez com que ambos se batessem de cara, e recuassem. O Saiyajin o agarrou, e o golpeou inúmeras vezes, até o lançar sob uma pilha de rochas, e fazê-lo grunhir.

Em seguida, Goku deslizou daquela mesma montanha, e aterrizou fracamente no chão. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, enquanto se encontrava focado nele. Vegeta se encontrava apoiado sob as mãos, e colocou sua mão no estômago e se deitou no chão, gemendo e se contorcendo de dor.

"N-não pode ser! Como é possível que Kakarot supere o meu poder de luta?" - pensou ele, enquanto arquejava. Kakarot / Goku continuava o observando, esperando por algum tipo de ataque surpresa ou algo assim. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Saiyajin menor de levantou e se virou para ele.

"É incrível! Esse cara resiste a tudo! Eu tenho que acabar com ele de uma vez, senão ..." - Goku exaltou, antes de sentir uma dor no ombro direito, e grunhir. - "Droga! Meu corpo!"

Yarijobe observava tudo dali, e começou a pensar, com preocupação e exaltação em seu olhar. - _"Por que está parado, Goku? Acaba com ele de uma vez por todas!"_

Após se recuperar um pouco, Vegeta grunhiu um pouco, e começou a falar. - "Acha que vou permitir que isso ... ! Eu sou o melhor guerreiro! Eu não posso ser derrotado por um guerreiro de classe inferior!" - ele deu uma pausa, antes de voltar a falar. - "Eu ... sou o mais forte do universo!

 _"Estou todo dolorido! Parece que o meu corpo não consegue suportar todo o poder do triplo Kaioh-Ken! Se continuarmos lutando, eu vou acabar perdendo!"_ \- Goku pensou, enquanto tremulava e gemia. Após esfregar seu punho em sua boca, o Saiyajin menor percebeu que havia sangue seco, saindo de si.

"Sangue! Meu sangue real está deixando meu corpo! Tudo por causa da luta com esse verme! Eu nunca vou te perdoar!" - murmurou ele, antes de começar a gritar. - **"Eu nunca vou de perdoar!"** \- Goku olhou para ele, confuso com aquela reclamação dele.

"Eu não preciso mais deste planeta imundo! **Agora, todos vocês irão explodir em mil pedaços, junto com a Terra!** " - com isso dito, Vegeta começou a equivocar uma energia roxa ao seu redor. - "O que disse?!" - Kakarot / Goku interrogou, não acreditando no que ouvira.

Ao invés de responder, o jovem Saiyajin voou para o alto, com a aura roxa ao redor de seu corpo. - "Tente se esquivar, se puder! Mesmo que sobreviva, a Terra explodirá!" - exaltou ele, enquanto se posicionava. - "Você não vai escapar, assim!" - Goku também exaltou, determinado.

Yarijobe olhava para cima, totalmente assustado, com o possível e incerto fim dele e da Terra. - "Eu vou ter que me arriscar!" - o Saiyajin murmurou, enquanto o via se preparando para disparar em direção da Terra.

000

Assim que um outro portal se abriu, Leão saltou e se deitou sob o chão, totalmente exausto. Rose e as demais olharam para os lados, e avistaram uma esfera roxa no alto. - "Mas o que é aquilo?!" - berrou Ametista, em choque.

"Eu também não sei, mas não é o nosso Goku!" - Rose exclamou, horrorizada. - "É o Vegeta! E ele vai destruir este planeta com todos nós aqui! Aaah, eu também estou condenada!" - respondeu Peridot, antes de se deitar no chão, e chorar escandalosamente.

"Bom, podemos não lutar com ele, mas temos de ficar de olho no nosso Goku, até o momento certo! Temos que ir!" - declarou Garnet, enquanto seguiam em direção das rochas próximas dali. Pérola também começou a segui-las, até parar, e começar a se dirigir a Gem verde. - "Vai ficar deitada nesse chão aí, o dia todo?"

"Quer apostar?!" - perguntou ela, chorando e irritada. - "Não! Levante daí, e ande logo!" - com isso dito, a Gem pálida se retirou, com Peridot choramingando logo atrás. - "Hunf, se eu soubesse que iria morrer, teria feito a minha última entrega ao planeta Vegeta, antes de explodir, anos atrás!"

000

Enquanto isso, um minuto antes, Goku começava a juntar todas as suas forças. Ele se posicionou, e começou a se posicionar. - "O Kamehameha... do triplo Kaioh-Ken!" - enquanto recitava a técnica. - **"Kaaa... meee... "** \- do nada, as rochas ao redor começaram a se levitarem pro alto.

As quatro Crystal Gems se esconderam atrás de uma rocha grande, com Peridot logo atrás, e começaram a observar a cena. Ambas viam que ambos os dois Saiyajins estavam juntando todas as suas forças, para lançarem seus contra-ataques um no outro.

Do nada, o céu começou a escurecer, e uma forte rajada de vento circulava ao redor deles. Preocupada, Rose Quartz ativou sua bolha de proteção, ao redor de todas. - **"Haaaa... "** \- em seguida, Vegeta gargalhou e indagou. - "De modo algum, vai deter o meu Garlic Gun!"

 **"Garlic Gun?!"** \- repetiram as quatro, enquanto Peridot se encontrava em choque, ao reconhecer aquela técnica. - "Ai, meu Deus! O Garlic Gun, não! Agora, não há escapatória! Nós vamos todos morrer!" - declamou ela, chorando e se deitando no chão, mais uma vez.

 **"Meeee... "** \- Goku continuava recitando a sua técnica, fazendo as montanhas ao redor se alto destruírem. - "Vocês vão virar poeira do universo!" - berrou o jovem Saiyajin, pouco antes de lançar o feixe roxo em direção do Saiyajin. Com isso, Yarijobe e as Gems tiveram reações diferentes.

"Ah, que droga! Se alguém me dissesse que a gente ia morrer, tinha comido mais pasteizinhos de carne!" - murmurou o rapaz, assustado. - "Ah, é o fim! Adeus, império que eu sirvo; Adeus, Homeworld; Adeus, Vegeta; Adeus a tudo que eu conheço e menos importo!" - Peridot berrou, chorando, escandalosamente.

 **"Haaa!"** \- no fim, Kakarot / Goku lançou um feixe azul em direção do feixe roxo, lançando uma forte onda de ventania ao se chocarem. Yarijobe foi lançado para longe dali, junto com os pedaços de rochas. As Gems lutavam para se manterem firme no lugar, mesmo estando na bolha.

Ambos os dois Saiyajins se encontravam lançando as suas técnicas, um contra o outro, com todas as suas forças. - "O quê?! Isso se parece muito com o meu Garlic Gun!" - Vegeta exaltou, surpreso. Os dois continham todas as suas forças, com muito esforço.

000

Do nada, a esfera de cristal começou a liberar uma pequena energia, fazendo Baba Uranai sobressaltar. - "Venha! Energia!" - "Nossa! O ki dos dois foi transferido pela bola de cristal! Isso é incrível!" - declarou mestre Kami, impressionado.

Do nada, a esfera começou a radiar energia, descontroladamente. A energia começou a se espalhar pela casa, fazendo explodir aparelhos elétricos. Todos trataram de se proteger daquilo, desesperados.

000

Goku e Vegeta continuavam lançando seus ataques um contra o outro, enquanto usavam todas as suas forças. Rose, Garnet, Ametista e Pérola se encontravam preocupadas, enquanto assistiam aquilo tudo. Já, Peridot, continuava deitada no chão, choramingando e soluçando.

No fim, Goku juntou toda a sua determinação, e decidiu se arriscar ainda mais. Mesmo que custasse a sua própria vida, era a melhor opção que ele tinha, no momento. - "Quadruplo Kaioh-Ken!"

000

Ao ouvir o que ele iria fazer, Senhor Kaioh tratou-se de intervir. - "Não faça isso, ... Goku!"

000

Como sempre, Goku não deu ouvidos, e lançou todas as suas forças no seu ataque. Com isso, a sua onda Kamehameha aumentou mais, começando a superar o Garlic Gun de Vegeta.

Ao olharem para aquilo, as Gems ficaram surpresas. - "Olha, o nosso Goku vai vencer! Vai nessa, irmãozinho, que você vence!" - exclamou Ametista, animada. - "Espere aí? Quer dizer, que ainda temos uma chance? Sério, mesmo?" - perguntou a Gem verde, esperançosa.

A onda Kamehameha começou a empurrar a onda Garlic Gun para direção de Vegeta, que se espantou com aquilo. - **"Não!"** \- no fim, ele acabou não conseguindo, e foi lançando para o céu, e desapareceu de vista. Em seguida, Goku se ajoelhou no chão, totalmente exausto.

Em seguida, Rose dissipou a bolha, e todas puderam se mover. - "Nossa, nunca pensei que Goku tivesse ficado tão forte!" - declarou ela, impressionada. - "Eu também, Rose! Eu também!" - "Wohoooo! É isso aí, irmãozinho! Você mandou aquele Saiyajin baixinho pra lua!"

Ao ouvir aquela voz familiar, o Saiyajin olhou para trás, e encontrou as cinco Gems a um metro dali, seguindo em sua direção. Enquanto isso, Yarijobe removia uma pedra de cima de si mesmo, espantado com o que vira.

Em seguida, Goku começou a se levantar dali, enquanto suspirava. - "Goku, você está bem?" - perguntou Rose Quartz, preocupada. - "... O meu corpo!... " - murmurou ele, tentando falar. - "Goku... você... ganhou! Você... conseguiu! Enfim, conseguiu" - Yarijobe gaguejou, chocado, e começou a seguir na direção dele.

"Goku, você ganhou! Você é demais!" - ao ver outra figura familiar, Goku olhou para ele e o reconheceu. - "Yarijobe! Mas o que que você e as Crystal Gems estão fazendo aqui?" - com isso, o rapaz e as Gems começaram a falar.

"Do que está dizendo? Não tinha percebido, Goku? Eu assisti tudo! Você lutou desesperadamente!" - "É, e foi do tipo 'Wohoo'! E aquele Saiyajin estava 'Blaah', e você estava tipo, 'Ahhhh', algo assim!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, dando um leve soco em seu ombro.

Goku deu uma leve risada, sem jeito, e começou a falar. - "Bom, um pouco!" - "Mesmo assim, conseguiu eliminar aquele guerreiro! Você é demais! Não vão derrotar você, tão facilmente!" - declarou o rapaz, com os braços cruzados, e o elogiou, dando uma palmada em seu ombro. - "Meus parabéns!"

Mas isso fez o Saiyajin berrar de dor, para a preocupação das Crystal Gems. Enquanto Rose e Ametista o socorriam, Garnet ativou sua manopla esquerda, e esperou pelo momento certo. - "O quê? O que foi? Por que está gritando?" - perguntou ele, confuso e surpreso.

"Seu besta! Não ver que ele está todo dolorido?! Nem mesmo eu, bati com tanta força assim!" - Ametista repreendeu, irritada. - "É, devia ter vergonha na cara!" - exaltou a Fusão, dando um golpe forte com a manopla na sua cabeça. Após se recuperar um pouco, Goku começou a responder.

"Usei todo o meu poder numa técnica mortal!" - "Nossa, se fosse realmente mortal assim, você já estaria morto! Não é mesmo, Pérola?" - declarou Peridot, antes de se dirigir a Gem pálida. Porém, não houve resposta. - "Pérola, você está escutando? Pérola?"

Enquanto era cutucada pela Gem verde, Pérola olhava frustradamente para o céu, preocupada com o Saiyajin menor. Enquanto isso, os demais prestavam seus olhares a Goku. - "Desde o começo, eu vi que não era uma coisa normal!" - declarou Yarijobe, cruzando os braços.

"Aliás, Yarijobe e meninas, é melhor vocês saírem daqui, o mais rápido possível!" - o Saiyajin sugeriu, preocupado com eles. - "Hã? Mas por que?" - perguntou o rapaz, antes de entender. - "Não vai me dizer que... "

"Aquele cara continua vivo! Teria sido fácil demais, se ele tivesse morrido, com aquele ataque!" - explicou ele, deixando Pérola levemente empolgada, e a Gem verde enfatizada com aquele fato. - "Hm... então, ainda há possibilidades do Geta estar vivo! Pode ser bom, mas também pode ser ruim!"

Em seguida, Rose e Ametista ajudaram Goku a se levantar um pouco, enquanto Yarijobe continuava falando. - "Mas, Goku... não se preocupe! Tudo vai dar certo! Você é mais forte que ele, não é?" - "Eu não diria isso!" - murmurou Garnet, sem rodeios.

Goku olhou para o alto, com um sorriso determinado e desafiador. - "Eu já disse! Meu corpo está quase se desfazendo, por causa do esforço que eu fiz! Acho que estou quase no meu limite!" - "Eh,... você, acha mesmo?" - perguntou o rapaz, nervoso. - "Eh... então, a gente se ver mais tarde, Goku!"

O Saiyajin estava tão focado, que sobressaltou para aquilo, e olhou para Yarijobe. - "Você vai ganhar dele! Adeus!" - com isso dito, ele começou a se retirar dali. - "É, boa sorte, Kakarot! Seja lá qual for seu nome!" - "Boa sorte, Goku!" - "Vai nessa, irmãozinho!" - "Tome muito cuidado!"

Enquanto as outras Gems se retiravam, Goku percebeu que Pérola estava olhando para o céu, as duas mãos juntas. - "Não se preocupe, Pérola! Não me esqueci da sua promessa! Eu irei cumpri-la!" - ao ouvir isso, a Gem pálida sorriu e assentiu, antes de se retirar dali.

Após todas se retirarem dali, Goku voltou a se concentrar, enquanto elas murmuravam uma com a outra. - "Então, Garnet? Sabe o quão longe, aquele Saiyajin foi?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada. - "Hm... não! Mas ele não vai demorar a voltar!" - respondeu a Fusão, fazendo todas olharem para o céu.

000

Enquanto isso, sob as nuvens mais altas, Vegeta se encontrava sendo ainda lançado com a onda Kamehameha. Momentos depois, ele se virou, e escapou dela. Ele a observava seguindo pelo espaço, enquanto rosnava, irritado. - "Maldito!" - o Saiyajin menor gritou, a ponto de ficar quase paranoico.

Sua cauda estava arrepiada e cheia, representando a sua emoção descontrolada. - "Por quê?! Por que Kakarot tem mais poder de luta do que eu?! Isso é impossível!" - e começou a se vangloriar, totalmente furioso. - "Eu sou um Saiyajin! Eu sou o guerreiro mais forte do universo!"

Assim que começou a arquejar lentamente, ele se acalmou, e teve uma ideia. - "Tudo bem! Ele que pediu! Eu não queria, mas não me resta outra saída! Vou me transformar num macaco gigante, depois esmagá-lo! Quando viro um macaco, nada pode me deter! Eu sou invencível!" - e começou a olhar pros lados.

"Ah, que azar o meu! Pra acabar rapidamente com todas essas pessoas e Gems deste planeta, escolhia uma noite que tivesse lua cheia! Eu nunca pensei que ia precisar me transformar, pra derrotar Kakarot! Eu estou muito furioso!"

Para o seu verdadeiro e real azar, não se via a tal lua em lugar nenhum. O céu todo se encontrava totalmente vazio e limpo, sem nenhum vestígio. - "Que estranho! Já era hora da lua estar aparecendo!" - então, ele começou a seguir em direção do sul, para procurar pela lua.

000

Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh pensava, enquanto observava tudo dali. - _"Saiyajin, mesmo que continue procurando a lua, nunca vai encontrá-la! Pois ela não existe! Um ser, chamado Piccolo, teve medo de que isso acontecesse, e por isso a destruiu!"_

 _"Contudo, falta energias para Goku lutar! Mesmo que o Saiyajin não se transforme num macaco gigantesco, Goku vai continuar em apuros! Mas ele também está muito debilitado!"_

 _"A Genki-Dama! Tenho certeza que se utilizar a Genki-Dama, vai ganhar dele, em poucos segundos!"_

000

Durante meia hora, Goku continuava esperando por Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava suas energias. - _"Que estranho! Ele fica só voando de um lado para o outro! Por que não vem lutar?"_ \- pensou ele, incredulamente confuso, olhando para cima.

Perto dali, as cinco Gems também esperavam por ele, totalmente entendiadas. Rose e Garnet pareciam entender o que ele estava fazendo, Ametista tirava um breve cochilo, enquanto Peridot e Pérola já pareciam entender e saber de tudo.

000

Vegeta continuava voando pelos lados, e começou a ficar impaciente. - "Nada! Nada! Nada! Maldição! A lua não está em nenhum lugar! Eu não entendo! Ah, já sei! Esse desgraçado está querendo me deixar cada vez mais furioso! Kakarot sumiu com a lua, antes que eu chegasse!"

"Nem pensar! Mesmo que meu poder vá se enfraquecendo aos poucos, só me resta essa alternativa! Logo, verei a cara de surpresa daquele miserável!" - concluiu ele, gargalhando, e seguindo em direção do deserto.

000

Do nada, Garnet teve um outro sobressalto, deixando os demais despertos. - "Até que enfim! Desceu pra lutar!" - exclamou o Saiyajin, ao vê-lo vindo em sua direção. Ao olhá-lo, Peridot teve um sobressalto, ao reconhecer o que iria acontecer. - "Escutem, suas Crystal 'Tolas'! Se zelam por suas miseras vidas, então saíam daqui!"

As demais estranharam aquilo, enquanto a viam correndo e se escondendo numa rocha. - "Vai sair daí algo extremamente monstruoso!" - grunhiu ela, tremulando e choramingando. O silêncio tomou conta, até Ametista perguntar. - "Do que será que ela está falando, hein gente?"

"Crystal Gems! Se afastem! Vai ficar muito perigoso! Por isso, se retirem logo daqui!" - Goku ordenou, preocupado. Com isso, elas assentiram e começaram a se retirar dali. Assim que Vegeta se aterrizou em frente a ele, ambos começaram a se encarar, em silêncio.

 _"O único jeito de ganhar dele, é com a Genki-Dama! Será que eu vou conseguir concentrar o meu espírito?"_ \- o Saiyajin pensou, concentrado e nervoso. Enquanto isso, Vegeta começara a se dirigir a ele.

"Kakarot! Não pense que já ganhou, só porque destruiu a lua deste planeta! Eu vou te mostrar!" - "A lua?! Mas o que está dizendo?!" - "Ora, não se faça de bobo, Kakarot! Você sabe muito bem que tem o poder de se transformar no momento em que vê a lua cheia! Até as Gems sabem disso!"

"Me transformar?" - vendo que Kakarot / Goku se encontrava confuso, Vegeta começou a explicar para ele. - "A luz da lua reflete os raios solares! Quando esses raios são refletidos pela lua, produzem ondas de energia, chamada _Blutz_! No momento em que a lua cheia aparece, as ondas _Blutz_ ultrapassam a quantidade de dezessete milhões de senos!"

"Mas do que é que esse cara tá falando?" - Goku sussurrou, ainda confuso. - "Aí, oh! Viemos ver a luta, ou aprender aula de ciências?! Andem logo com isso!" - berrou Ametista, impaciente, forçando as demais se levantarem, e a calarem. Após ver que a pequena Gem foi calada, o jovem Saiyajin continuou.

"Quando os olhos recebem mais de dezessete milhões de ondas _Blutz_ transmitidas pela lua, há uma reação na cauda, e começa a transformação!" - após concluir essa parte da explicação, Vegeta continuou, enquanto Goku engolia essa informação.

"Existem Saiyajins escolhidos, que tem capacidade de criar uma lua cheia artificial, para ultrapassar os dezessete milhões de ondas _eclodis_! Nunca conseguirá escapar! Não importa que tenha destruído a lua! Basta misturar o oxigênio deste planeta, com esta pequena bola de energia!"

Após isso, ele equivocou uma esfera em suas mãos, e gargalhou quando a intensificou. Goku ficou nervoso para aquilo, enquanto se perguntava no que ele iria fazer. As Gems ficaram pasmas com aquilo, mas não tanto quanto Peridot, que quase desmaiou.

"Ah, desculpe ter feito você esperar, Kakarot! Chegou o momento de sua morte! Um guerreiro de classe inferior, como você, não deveria desafiar um guerreiro de alto nível!" - Vegeta declarou, enquanto posicionava sua mão, para lançar a esfera.

"Hunf, exibicionista!" - Ametista bufou, revirando o olhar, com os braços cruzados. Pérola pós as mãos sob sua boca, como se não pudesse acreditar no que veria, mas não podia impedir aquilo de forma alguma, mesmo se quisesse. Seu instinto a mandava ficar parada, e deixar acontecer, fazendo-a chorar.

Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin se encontrava nervoso, enquanto pensava. - _"Na hora em que libertou aquela energia estranha, seu ki ficou totalmente fraco! O que que ele esta querendo fazer, pra chegar a esse ponto!"_ \- enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin se impulsionava, e lançou a esfera pro alto.

"Ah, o quê?!" - berrou Goku, em choque. Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pérola e Peridot se engasgaram de horror, fazendo Ametista, enfim, compreender toda aquela situação.

Depois de um breve momento, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, enquanto todos olhavam para o céu. Ambos ficaram nervosos para aquilo. Peridot se escondeu, enquanto Garnet grunhia e tremulava. Rose e Ametista ficavam pasmas, enquanto Pérola soluçava.

No fim, Vegeta declarou, antes de fechar a sua mão. - "Exploda e se misture!" - do nada, uma explosão transcorreu pelo céu, forçando Goku a se proteger das fortes rajadas de vento. As outras Gems se abaixaram sob a rocha em que estavam, para se protegerem.

Depois dos ventos se dissiparem, o Saiyajin olhou para lua artificial, confuso e horrorizado, enquanto o jovem arquejava e ria. - "Aquela bola... O que é? O que é aquilo?" - Kakarot / Goku gaguejou, em choque total, enquanto olhava para aquela lua.

Enquanto as demais se encontravam nervosas, Peridot tremulava e garantia para si mesma, antes de perder o controle e chorar. - "Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ficar bem, Peridot! Hm... ah, a quem eu quero enganar?! Nós vamos todos morrer!"

000

Enquanto isso, Senhor Kaioh também se encontrava em choque para aquilo. - "Não, não é possível! É uma lua cheia!"

000

Enquanto olhava para a lua cheia, Vegeta gargalhava, enquanto indagava. - "Daqui a pouco, vai ter se arrependido de ter perdido a sua cauda, Kakarot!" - Goku se posicionou, enquanto o encarava, totalmente nervoso. As Crystal Gems ficaram chocadas com aquilo, e ficaram assustadas.

Do nada, o corpo do jovem Saiyajin começou a tremular, reagindo a lua artificial. Isso só deixou o Saiyajin e as Gems nervosos e pasmados com o começo de sua transformação.

000

"Não pode ser! Não pode ser!" - Kaioh murmurou, se jogando no chão, horrorizado. Ele se encontrava nervoso, para o suposto fim para o planeta Terra. - "Será o nosso fim?"

000

Goku ficava boquiaberto, enquanto continuava vendo para aquela transformação de Vegeta, que se intensificava ainda mais. Depois de um breve momento, Ametista começou a compreender a transformação de Goku, na infância, e ficou horrorizada.

000

Do nada, Krillin sentiu aquela mesma energia, e olhou de volta para trás. - "O quê? O que foi isso?" - murmurou ele, desconfiado.

000

A transformação de Vegeta avançava cada vez mais, e seu tamanho começou a aumentar, seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos. Assim que ficou muito grande, as rochas em que se encontrava de pé, começaram a desmoronar. Sua cauda também havia crescido.

Assim que sua transformação se concluiu, ele rosnou para o alto, e encarava o Saiyajin, que estava totalmente paralisado de horror. Rose, Garnet e Ametista também se encontravam em choque, enquanto Pérola estava frustrada, e Peridot tremulava e choramingava.

 _Vegeta se transformou em um macaco gigante! Agora, está pronto para lutar, a última batalha! Goku será capaz de derrotá-lo?_

 **Não consegui terminar ontem, porque estou estudado pras provas. Mas o mais triste (ou nem tanto), é que eu estou quase terminando essa Fanfic, para poder começar uma nova. Até breve;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31: Seu poder de luta aumentou dez vezes! A Transformação de Vegeta**

 **"Kaaa... meee... Haaaa... Meeee... "** \- "Ah, vocês vão virar poeira do universo!" - **"Haaa!"** \- "Quadruplo Kaioh-Ken!" - "O nosso Goku está vencendo!" - "O quê?! Não! Não!" - "Vai sair algo monstruoso!"

 _Goku usou seus poderes além do limite! Mas Vegeta usou um poder devastador, para criar uma lua artificial, e com a ajuda dela, se transformou num macaco gigantesco!_

"Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ficar bem, Peridot! Hm... ah, a quem eu quero enganar?! Nós vamos todos morrer!"

000

Em alguma parte remota do mar, Krillin e Gohan continuavam voando, em pleno silêncio. - "Falta pouco para chegarmos na casa do Kami! Você vai conseguir, Gohan!" - "Sim!" - o menor falou para o garoto, que assentiu.

Krillin sorriu para ele, até olhar para trás, e parar. Havia uma esfera de luz intensa, vindo do horizonte. Gohan também olhou para trás, e viu aquela esfera. - "Eh... olha só!" - o terráqueo menor murmurou, fazendo o menino olhar de volta, confuso e surpreso. - "Eu tenho certeza que nós viemos daquela direção!"

"O que será? Tem um brilho! Será uma estrela?" - perguntou Krillin, curioso e tenso. Gohan olhou bem, e respondeu. - "Não! Não acho que seja uma estrela!" - depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ambos se entreolharam e sobressaltaram de horror.

000

Enquanto isso, no deserto, Goku e as Crystal Gems continuavam encarando Vegeta, em sua breve transformação. - "Não... não pode ser!" - murmurou o Saiyajin, tremulando. Rose e as demais se encontravam pasmadas, enquanto Peridot estava deitada no chão, traumatizada.

Vegeta continuava se transformando, até ficar muito maior do que as montanhas próximas dali. - "Será... será que eu estou sonhando?" - Kakarot / Goku se perguntou, enquanto continuava olhando para a transformação do jovem Saiyajin.

Do nada, Garnet começou a ter um colapso em seu corpo, e foi instantaneamente dividida. As duas Gems caíram no chão, e se encontraram, cara a cara. - "Grr... eu tinha avisado à mais de oito anos atrás, que não deveríamos ter cortado a cauda dele! E agora, olha só no que deu! Nós estamos condenadas!"

Vendo a sua parceira descontrolada, Safira começou a tentar acalmá-la. - "Acalme-se, Rubi! Eu concordo, mas não tivemos escolha! Ou era isso, ou a Terra seria totalmente destruída!" - mas a Gem vermelha continuava totalmente furiosa, e começou a discordar daquilo.

"Sim, mas agora, não será justo para o nosso Goku lutar sem a sua cauda! Ele está totalmente vulnerável, agora! Que raiva!" - "Fique calma, Rubi! Ainda há chances do Goku vencer! Portanto, se alguma coisa falhar, a gente entra na luta!" - declarou Rose, num tom determinado.

"É isso aí!" - exaltou Ametista, animada. Enquanto isso, Pérola olhava para Vegeta, com total depressão. - _"Eu sei que devo proteger a Terra, mas... também tenho que te proteger, Vegeta! Eu irei garantir que nada possa lhe machucar! Tanto a você, tanto quanto a Terra!"_

Já Peridot, se encontrava ainda deitada e abraçada em suas pernas, tremulando e chorando. - _"Todos nós iremos morrer! Não há escapatória! Nem para eles, nem para ninguém! Eu estou condenada!"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto entreolhava para a cena, com um beicinho amargo.

O Saiyajin observava a transformação do Saiyajin menor aumentar cada vez mais, até Vegeta começar rugir, com a sua transformação completa, deixando Goku ainda mais tenso ainda.

000

"O quê? O que é isso? Eu estou sentindo um grande ki!" - murmurou Krillin, determinado. - "Esse ki tão poderoso não é o do meu pai, certo?" - perguntou Gohan, também determinado. - "Não, não! Esse ki é assombroso! Deve ser do Saiyajin! Ainda assim, é um ki realmente extraordinário!"

"O que será que está acontecendo?!" - após o menor perguntar isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin se encontrava tenso e assustado. O que será que estava havendo com o seu pai? Aquele Saiyajin estava tramando algo?

"Meu... meu papai!" - do nada, ele se sentiu cheio de determinação, e voou lentamente para frente, até Krillin o parar. - "Gohan!" - o silêncio tomou conta, enquanto o menor estranhava a possível reação sombria do garoto. Depois de alguns segundos, ele murmurou. - "Eu vou voltar!"

"O quê?!" - "Vou voltar!" - "Você... vai voltar pra junto de Goku?" - Krillin não parecia acreditar no que ouvira do próprio menino. - "Eu posso sentir... o meu pai corre perigo! Ele pode... pode morrer outra vez!" - ao vê-lo chorando, o menor tentou consolá-lo.

"Ah, o que está dizendo? Goku, quer dizer, o seu pai, ele não pode morrer! É invencível! Depois, nós não temos como derrotar o Saiyajin! Nem mesmo a Rose e as outras teriam chance!" - após ouvir isso, Gohan teve que concordar.

"É! Eu sei, mas... " - ele cerrou seus punhos, enquanto se encontrava firme e determinado. - "Mas... Mas... Tenho obrigação de ajudar o meu pai!" - ao vê-lo voando na direção do horizonte, Krillin começou a ir atrás dele, preocupado. - "Escuta! Espera, Gohan! Espera!"

000

Enquanto esperavam Rubi se acalmar, Safira berrou para o Saiyajin. - "Goku, cuidado!" - ao estranhar esse aviso, Goku olhou para cima, e viu que Vegeta iria golpeá-lo, e saltou dali. Ao ver que ele estava no ar, o jovem Saiyajin voou para cima dele, mas o rapaz conseguiu se esquivar dali.

Assim que aterrizou no chão, Kakarot / Goku se dirigiu para as cinco Gems. - "Rose! Você e as outras devem sair daqui, agora!" - "Mas, irmãozinho... " - Ametista protestou. - "Saíam daqui, é perigoso!" - com isso, todas as cinco Crystal Gems saltaram para direções diferentes.

Peridot ergueu-se das rochas, e se retirou dali, do modo mais covarde possível. Enquanto isso, Goku continuava saltando o mais longe possível dali, garantindo que todas elas estavam a salvo. Logo atrás, Vegeta seguia em sua direção, o procurando.

"O que achou, Kakarot?" - rosnou ele, enquanto Kakarot / Goku se escondia numa montanha de rochas. - "Daqui a pouco, vai ser o seu fim!" - e destruiu a montanha de rochas que Goku se encontrava, forçando-o a se recuar dali.

"Não entendo o que está acontecendo!" - murmurou ele, enquanto olhava para trás. Num momento de distração, Vegeta quase o atingiu, o jogando longe dali. No fim, o Saiyajin começou a saltar e correr para várias direções, enquanto o macaco gigante o seguia.

Não muito longe dali, Ametista, Rubi e Safira observavam dali, assustadas. - "Temos que fazer algo! Ele vai esmagá-lo!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, desesperada. - "Também concordo! Mas que nós iremos fazer?!" - interrogou a Gem vermelha, irritada.

Safira pensou por um momento, e suspirou com a opção. - "Não teremos escolha! Mas nós três teremos que fazer isso!" - com isso, as duas Gems menores ficaram pasmadas. - "S-sério mesmo, Safira! Mas isso é arriscado, querida! Não se lembra da última vez?" - "É, quase esmagamos os nossos amigos e o nosso Goku!"

"Eu sei, gente! Mas é a única opção! Teremos de libertar um outro monstro para enfrentar esse monstro, enquanto nosso Goku recupere suas energias!" - após a Gem azul dizer isso, Ametista e Rubi suspiraram. Era uma opção arriscada, mas era a mais opcional possível, no momento.

Enquanto isso, Goku continuava se esquivando do monstro, e saltou acima dele, o observando com mais detalhes. - "É um macaco! É um macaco monstruoso!" - após aterrizar no chão, Vegeta voltou a encará-lo, com olhar de morte. O Saiyajin se posicionava, totalmente nervoso e determinado.

"Vou contar uma coisa interessante! Os Saiyajins que se transformam em macacos gigantescos, tem um poder de luta muito maior!" - após exclamar isso, o macaco gigante golpeou na montanha de rochas, dando tempo para Goku sair dali. Enquanto ele olhava para trás, um flash-back de seu passado lhe veio a mente.

000

Quando ainda era criança, Goku se lembrava do seu avô Gohan lhe dissera, antes de morrer. - "Goku, nas noites de lua cheia, aparece um macaco gigantesco! Por nenhum motivo, deve sair! É melhor você ir dormir!"

Um dia depois, Rose, Garnet e Ametista também dirigiram isso a ele. - "Sinto muito pelo seu avô, Goku! Mas a partir de agora, nós iremos cuidar muito bem de você, e garantir que nenhum monstro mais seja libertado!" - "Isso!" - "Vamos conviver com você, irmãozinho!"

Alguns anos depois, Kami-Sama também sugeria em tirar a cauda de seu corpo, com muita franqueza. - "Eu, vou tratar de tirar essa cauda, para que nunca mais volte a crescer! Assim, ela não vai atrapalhar nas lutas!"

Ele também se lembrou de quando se transformou num macaco gigante, destruindo totalmente o palácio de Pilaf. Assim que ele se virou, a imagem do Goku atual apareceu, e voltou para si.

000

 _"É claro! Agora entendo!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se aterrizava no chão, e voltou a se concentrar. - _"Não posso acreditar! O monstro que esmagou o meu avô... "_ \- enquanto ele pensava, Vegeta continuava seguindo em sua direção, até ouvir uma transformação vinda por trás.

"E aí, monstro! Está afim de enfrentar alguém do seu tamanho?" - ao olhar para trás, o Saiyajin menor se deparou com uma fusão gigante, com quatro braços, com um óculos cobrindo quatro de seus cinco olhos, e com uma aparência um tanto monstruosa e forte.

"Mas o que é isso?! Outro tipo de fusão Gem?! Vocês são realmente tão fracas, para nos enfrentarem, sem estarem fundidas?" - com isso, ele começou a seguir na direção dela, enquanto esta também seguia na direção dele.

Enquanto isso, Goku havia terminado de refletir, e a entender tudo. - "Ah, e também o que apareceu do nada, destruiu toda a SEDE do Torneio de Artes Marciais! Então, esse monstro era eu?!"

Para o seu horror, o Saiyajin percebeu que Vegeta estava lutando com uma das fusões que ele conhecia muito bem. - _"Não acredito! Garnet e Ametista se fundiram e formaram a Sugalite, para me darem tempo? Elas estão se arriscando muito, mesmo, mas irei usar isso ao meu favor!"_

E começou a se retirar dali, para poder se recuperar, por completo. Depois de quinze segundos de encaração, os dois monstros começaram a se empurrar, e a trocarem socos. Perto dali, Rose, Pérola e Peridot observavam aquilo, totalmente assustadas e nervosas.

Após equivocar sua Geo-arma, Sugalite viu uma vantagem, e golpeou no rosto do macaco gigante. Mas após tentar golpeá-lo novamente, Vegeta usou seu braço como escudo, e a bola de destruição se enrolou em volta de seu braço. Com isso, ele puxou seu braço com força, puxando a fusão junto.

Do nada, Sugalite se encontrava no abraço forte do jovem Saiyajin, que apertava cada vez mais forte. - "Pensam que podem me deter, estando fundidas? Pois saibam, que nem mesmo vocês, irão me derrotar com facilidade!" - após dizer isso, Vegeta aprofundou de vez o abraço, provocando uma nuvem de fumaça.

Enquanto caíam no ar, Rubi e Safira se fundiram, e Garnet estava de volta. Já Ametista, se transformou em coruja, e pairou no ar. A Fusão ativou e se preparou para disparar suas manoplas na direção do Saiyajin, mas ele moveu seu braço, e lançou as duas Gems para uma pilha de rochas próximas dali.

"Garnet! Ametista!" - Goku berrou, ao vê-las incapacitadas de ajudarem. Mas aquilo acabou atraindo a atenção do macaco gigante, que imediatamente, seguiu em sua direção.

Assim que Vegeta parou em frente a ele, o Saiyajin se encontrou com mais ódio, por dentro. Enquanto se posicionava, Kakarot / Goku começou a pensar. - _"Perdão, avozinho! Esse cara é invencível, mas se eu não usar todo o meu ki, eu não vou conseguir ganhar e a Terra vai deixar de existir!"_

O macaco se aproximou um pouco mais, e gargalhou sadicamente. - _"Mas se eu morro, me passo pro outro mundo, eu vou lhe pedir desculpas!"_ \- após concluir esse pensamento, ele se lançou em direção do monstro, desviando de vários golpes.

000

Perto dali, Yarijobe entreolhou para a luta, e começou a chegar mais perto dali. - "Mas quem é esse monstro? Eu... eu sinto um ki espantoso! As... as roupas do monstro é... esse monstro é o Saiyajin! Ele se transformou num macaco!" - gaguejou ele, após entender tudo.

000

Após saltar sob uma montanha de rochas, Goku aterrizou no chão, e declarou. - "Agora você vai ver, Vegeta! A Genki-Dama da Terra é minha! Agora, você vai receber o que merece!"

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh começou a ver através de suas antenas, e bufou. - "Ele vai utilizar... a Genki-Dama! Seu corpo está muito debilitado, e ele não vai suportar toda essa energia!"

000

Goku ergueu seus braços pro alto, se preparando para criar a Genki-Dama. Perto dali, Peridot fez uma careta confusa. - _"O que Kakarot está fazendo? Ele está se rendendo, ou alguma coisa assim? Por que esse torrão também não se transforma?"_ \- pensou ela, fazendo um beicinho raivoso.

Logo atrás, Vegeta o encontrou, e antes que pudesse golpeá-lo, Kakarot / Goku saltou a tempo dali. Já esperando por isso, o macaco gigante o chutou, mandando-o para uma pilha de rochas e o derrubando. Coincidentemente, era o mesmo lugar em que Garnet e Ametista foram arremessadas.

"Goku!" - "Você está bem, irmão?" - ambas perguntaram, o socorrendo. O Saiyajin não conseguia responder, mas abriu um dos olhos, e viu o monstro se lançando na direção deles. - "Saíam daqui! Saíam logo!" - ordenou ele, fazendo-as se retirarem dali.

Ao ver que Vegeta iria golpeá-lo, ele ativou sua técnica para se retirar dali, mesmo estando muito fraco. - "Kai... Kaioh-Ken!" - mas assim que o fez, o jovem Saiyajin usou sua cauda para golpeá-lo. Mas Kakorot / Goku conseguiu pairar no ar, e começou a se recuperar.

Enquanto isso, o macaco gigante gargalhava, e indagou para ele, antes de se saltar pro alto. - "O que foi? Você não tem como fugir de mim!" - se encontrando muito fraco, Goku teve que aceitar aquele golpe, e se proteger. - "Tome isto!" - "Goku!" - Ametista berrou, enquanto Garnet grunhia.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, a imagem do deserto piscava várias vezes na esfera de cristal, até se materializar. - "O que aconteceu?" - Bulma perguntou, enquanto cuidava de Puar. Chi Chi e Rei Ox também olharam, curiosos, e todos começaram a seguir em direção da esfera.

"O que vêem?" - a garota perguntou novamente, curiosa. - "Só um grande brilho! Ki de Goku está enfraquecendo!" - respondeu Baba Uranai, sem rodeios. - "Então, foi Goku que ganhou a luta!" - Chi Chi exaltou, irritada.

Enquanto isso, Baba voltou a inspecionar a esfera de cristal, e encontrou Goku, caído no chão e sendo socorrido por Garnet e Ametista. - "G-Goku!" - exaltaram todos, ao verem a cena. Indignada e preocupada, Chi Chi deu um empurrão na vidente. - "Deixa eu ver! É Goku!"

"Será... que está morto?" - Bulma interrogou, preocupada. - "Não, ele não está morto!" - Baba Uranai garantiu, sem rodeios. Mestre Kami se encontrava preocupado, e se perguntou. - "O que será que aconteceu?" - do nada, a imagem de Vegeta transformado no macaco apareceu, indo atrás dos três.

"Não, não pode ser! O Saiyajin se transformou, apesar da lua não existir mais!" - "Ah, está tudo perdido! Nada pode deter esse monstro gigantesco!" - Bulma choramingou, preocupada. - "Mas e quanto as Crystal Gems? Elas podem cuidar da luta, não é mesmo?" - perguntou Oolong, curioso.

Do nada, Chi Chi agarrou a vidente, e berrou. - "E Gohan? Fala, o que aconteceu com Gohan! Não sabe onde ele está?! Diga!" - assim que se soltou, Baba voltou a inspecionar a esfera de cristal, e começou a recitar. - "Oh, misteriosa bola de cristal, mostra onde se encontram os outros!"

Em seguida, veio uma imagem de uma outra parte do deserto, deixando-os espantados. - "Hã, tem alguém lá?" - a vidente murmurou, após receber o empurrão de Chi Chi. Na imagem, uma pessoa se encontrava escondido nas rochas, observando a luta.

"Mas é o Yarijobe!" - Bulma murmurou, ao reconhecê-lo. - "O que ele tá fazendo nesse lugar? Escuta aqui, Yarijobe! Por que que não vai ajudar o Goku, como as outras, hein?" - com esse mesmo ataque de raiva, ela deu um chute na esfera de cristal, a mandando longe.

"Ei, não faça isso!" - exaltou Baba, correndo atrás da bola. Frustrada, Chi Chi murmurou consigo mesma, antes de desmaiar. - "Onde... está Gohan?" - ao perceber aquilo, seu pai a segurou a tempo. - "Chi Chi... "

000

Enquanto isso, Gohan e Krillin seguiam voando em direção do deserto, um atrás do outro. No exato momento, o menor sorriu e pensou. - _"Goku, sem dúvida, é seu filho!"_

000

No deserto, Goku foi lançando contra uma parede de pedras, enquanto Garnet e Ametista se encontravam caídas no chão, quase feridas e inconscientes. - "O que foi, Kakarot? Não pode fazer mais nada?!" - perguntou Vegeta, gargalhando.

Em seguida, o Saiyajin se levantou e murmurou. - "Não... consigo escapar dos ataques de um cara maior do que eu! Não tenho tempo suficiente pra concentrar o meu espírito, e fazer a Genki-Dama! E nem realmente com o Kaioh-Ken cinco vezes, não vou derrotá-lo!"

"Ah, se não quer me atacar, então eu ataco! Se prepare!" - berrou o monstro, voando para sua direção. - "Eu... só preciso de dez segundos! Preciso de um tempo pra poder me concentrar!" - Goku grunhiu, se encontrando entre a cruz e a espada.

000

Perto dali, Rose Quartz não aguentava mais assistir aquilo. - "Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Droga, se eu estivesse com a minha espada aqui, poderia cortar a cauda dele, mas seria muito doloroso pra mim! Mas eu irei buscá-la!" - ao vê-la se retirando, Pérola agarrou seu braço e berrou.

"Não, Rose! Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinha! Não precisa da espada, no momento, só precisamos ficar juntas!" - "Mas,... Pérola... o nosso Goku... " - "Eu sei! Também estou preocupada, então nós temos que ir até lá, sem precisar da espada!" - depois de discutirem, Rose cedeu e concordou.

"Tudo bem, Pérola! Não usarei a espada! Mas teremos de ir até lá, e ajudar o nosso Goku!" - após a Quartzo seguir na direção de Goku e de Garnet, a Gem pálida murmurou consigo mesma, antes de segui-la. - "Sinto muito, Rose! Mas Vegeta não pode rever essa espada, de novo! Pois, só nos trará problemas!"

000

Enquanto Vegeta começava a se aproximar dele, o Saiyajin se preparava para concentrar suas energias. Ele entreolhou para Rose e Pérola, que corriam para a sua direção, e olhou para a lua artificial. - "Droga! Tá legal!" - e se posicionou para saltar na frente do macaco gigante.

"Vou usar a técnica do Tien Shinhan!" - e posicionou suas mãos para perto de seu rosto. - "Kaioh-Ken!" - criando uma explosão intensa de luz, dando tempo do Saiyajin menor se distrair, e ele poder fugir dali.

"Vou aproveitar, enquanto ele não consegue enxergar!" - murmurou ele, enquanto voava para algum lugar, longe dali. - "Gr... meus olhos! Eu não enxergo!" - Vegeta grinhiu, enquanto tentava recuperar sua visão.

000

Assim que chegaram, Rose e Pérola pararam em frente a Garnet e Ametista, que se recuperava. - "Vocês estão bem?" - "Sim, estamos bem, Rose!" - a Gem menor grunhiu, tentando se levantar. - "Estamos bem, mas precisamos conseguir tempo, enquanto nosso Goku recupera suas forças! Precisamos nos unir!"

Após ouvirem a sugestão de Garnet, as três Gems entenderam que elas teriam que se fundir, para poderem enfrentarem Vegeta, e assim, darem tempo de Goku poder utilizar sua técnica. Mas quem não gostou muito mesmo daquela sugestão, foi a Pérola.

Ela não queria lutar e nem ferir aquele Saiyajin, pois era a sua obrigação protegê-lo. E também era contra a sua própria vontade machucá-lo. Mas não teve nenhuma escolha. Por outro lado, ele também não poderia reconhecê-la, no estado em que ele se encontrava.

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer a Fusão, e enrolá-lo! Assim, o nosso Goku vai conseguir tempo para se recuperar!" - após ouvir a determinação dela, todas assentiram, e se posicionaram para fazer a Fusão de Dança.

000

Enquanto isso, Goku aterrizou numa montanha de rochas, e observou o Saiyajin, tentando recuperar sua visão. Logo abaixo, as quatro Gems faziam passos ritmados, até quase se juntarem. Entendendo o que elas estavam fazendo, ele ficou muito preocupado.

 _"Rose Quartz e as demais estão se arriscando muito! Entendo que queiram me ajudar, mas ele vai acabar matando-as!"_ \- após pensar isso, ele começou a murmurar. - "Acho... que com essa distância,... eu vou conseguir!" - em seguida, Kakarot / Goku começou a se posicionar e sorriu.

"Terra... mar... e também... todos os seres vivos... me ofereçam um pouco de sua energia... pra formar a grande... Genki-Dama!" - durante um breve momento de silêncio, ele fechou os olhos, e implorou em seu pensamento. - _"Por favor!"_

Em seguida, tudo ao redor do céu, das montanhas, florestas e rios começaram a compartilhar as suas energias. Enquanto isso, Vegeta continuava se recuperando da luz forte, enquanto grunhia e gritava. - "Desgraçado! Que golpe sujo!"

Logo abaixo, Rose e as demais tinham terminado de formarem a Fusão, enquanto Peridot espionava dali. - "Inacreditável! Essas Gems insistem em continuar usando a Fusão para resolverem seus problemas! Bom, vamos esperar para ver no que vai dar!" - murmurou ela, enquanto as via aumentando de tamanho.

Goku continuava juntando todas as energias, enquanto murmurava em pensamento. - "Só mais um pouco! Só mais um pouco, e eu vou conseguir fazer a Genki-Dama!"

Enquanto isso, Yarijobe observava a cena, e ficou confuso e incrédulo. - "O que ele tá fazendo?" - pensou ele, enquanto assistia o Saiyajin absorver todas as energias vitais do planeta, incluindo a dele mesmo.

Assim que se solidificou, a Fusão Obsidian olhou para Goku, e percebeu que ele estava absorvendo todas as energias vitais do planeta. Mas ambas sabiam que não tinham energias vitais por serem Gems, então, tiveram que esperar pelo momento certo, para que aquilo pudesse acontecer.

Enquanto juntava as energias vitais, o Saiyajin reparou algo em sua frente. - _"Ele recuperou a visão! Mas com essa distância, ainda tenho a vantagem de lançar a Genki-Dama antes do ataque dele! E a Obsidian pode me dar tempo, também!"_ \- pensou ele, se concentrando.

"Ah, miserável! Onde você está?!" - rosnou o jovem Saiyajin jovem, olhando para os lados, ignorando a Fusão abaixo dele. - "Fugir, não vai adiantar nada! Porque posso sentir sua presença!" - ao ouvir isso, Obsidian grunhiu e pensou. - _"Essa não! Ele também pode sentir o ki! Temos que enrolá-lo, até certo tempo!"_

Após esse pensamento, ela ativou um escudo enorme em sua frente, bloqueando a visão do macaco gigante. Enquanto isso, Goku continuava juntando todas as energias vitais do planeta, com menos preocupação e mais tensão. Vegeta tentava recuperar sua visão, enquanto rosnava. - "Maldição!"

Peridot assistia aquilo, e em seguida, direcionou seu olhar para Kakarot / Goku. - "Vamos lá, seu torrão! Por que está demorando tanto?" - murmurou ela, impaciente e nervosa.

No fim, uma aura branca se estendeu ao redor do corpo do Saiyajin. - "A energia está reunida!" - pensou ele, ao ver que estava pronto. Já com a sua visão recuperada, Vegeta começou a procurar pelo Saiyajin. - "Maldito!" - a princípio, ele se deparou com um escudo rosa grande sem sua frente.

Ele golpeou o escudo, dissipando-o, e avistou Kakarot / Goku ao longe. - _"Ele me viu! Preciso de um pouco mais de tempo! Vão lá, meninas! Deem o seu melhor!"_ \- pensou ele, desesperado. Antes que pudesse ir na direção dele, o Saiyajin se deparou com outra Fusão quase maior que ele.

"Se você quiser ir acabar com ele, terá que passar por mim, primeiro!" - declarou Obsidian, o desafiando. Com isso, ele ficou mais furiosos, e rosnou. - "Grr... vocês Gems são mesmo fracas! Irei eliminá-las de uma vez!" - com isso, ele começou a atacá-la.

Se encontrando em desvantagem, Obsidian juntou suas quatro Geo-armas, e formou uma espada com sua boca. Ela tentou mirar em sua cauda, mas Vegeta conseguia se desviar, com muita facilidade.

Na realidade, uma parte da própria Fusão estava errando de propósito, pois não queria machucá-lo e nem cortar a sua própria cauda. - "Se concentrem! Temos que mantê-lo distraído!" - murmurou ela, através de Rose Quartz, tentando se manterem firmemente juntas.

No momento de distração, ele a agarrou por trás, e a golpeou fortemente em sua coluna. Com isso, as quatro Gems foram forçadas a recuarem da Fusão e serem lançadas no ar. Antes que ele pudesse pulverizá-las, a energia de Goku lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o voltar a focar nele.

Após receber o calor da energia, o Saiyajin sorriu ao sentir a energia completa. - "Já está pronta! A energia de toda a Terra se reuniu! Obrigado, Crystal Gems! Agora, é por minha conta!" - murmurou ele, antes de se dirigir as Gems.

Ignorando totalmente a luta que tivera contra as quatro Crystal Gems, o macaco gigante rosnou e seguiu voando em direção de Kakarot / Goku. Rose e as demais ficaram preocupadas, mas assentiram com determinação, torcendo para que dê-se certo.

O Saiyajin juntou aquela energia toda na palma de suas mãos, e se posicionou, com um sorriso. - "Vamos lá!" - assim que Vegeta começou a chegar um pouco mais perto, Goku se preparou para tomar impulso, para poder lançar na direção dele.

Nesse exato momento, o jovem Saiyajin assoprou uma bola de ki pela boca, atingindo Goku em cheio. Com isso, a energia da Terra que se encontrava em suas mãos se dissipou, enquanto ele era lançado pra longe.

Perto dali, tanto Yarijobe quanto Peridot, também foram lançados para longe. Uma explosão intensa cobriu todo o deserto, como uma estratosfera gigante.

000

Enquanto seguiam voando em direção do horizonte, Krillin e Gohan sobressaltaram, ao sentirem um ki intenso. - "O que foi isso?!" - interrogou o menor, após ambos avistarem uma esfera enorme de explosão, vindo do horizonte. - "O que será que aconteceu?"

Ao ver aquela explosão, a sensação de medo e de morte passou pela mente de Gohan. Seu pai podia está em situação de vida ou morte, então eles teriam que se apressar o mais rápido possível. Então, a expressão de determinação se formou em seu rosto.

000

Após a explosão se dissipar aos poucos, todo o local se encontrava destruído, incluindo as montanhas de pedra. Vegeta se encontrava pairando, diante de todo aquele silêncio. Ele sorriu, acreditando ter acabado com o Saiyajin, até vê-lo caído sob alguns destroços.

Não muito longe dali, sob a nuvem de fumaça, se encontrava uma bolha grande e rosa. Ao dissipá-la, Rose Quartz e as outras Crystal Gems caíram de exaustão, e olharam ao redor do lugar. Ao encontrarem Goku caído no chão, as duas Quartzos começaram a andar lentamente na direção dele.

Mas do nada, Garnet as agarrou pelos braços, as parando. Ambas olharam para ele, e o virão se levantando fracamente, e encarar o jovem Saiyajin. - "Eu... jamais imaginei que ele fosse me atacar! Cometi um grande engano! Tanto trabalho pra fazer a Genki-Dama, e não serviu pra nada!"

"Droga! Aquela luta toda que fizemos fundidas, só serviu pra dar dor de cabeça!" - declarou Ametista, atordoada. - "E mesmo o distraindo, ele continuou determinado a acabar com o nosso Goku!" - exaltou Rose frustrada. Do nada, ambas tomaram olhares assustados, ao verem o macaco gigante olhando para elas.

Ele estava prestes a assoprar uma bola de ki de sua boca na direção delas, mas por alguma razão, desistiu e começou a seguir em outra direção. Com isso, todas ficaram pasmas e confusas. - "Eu não entendo! Por que ele não nos atacou?" - perguntou a Quartzo rosada, confusa.

"Hm... vai ver, ele teve medo da gente, e se mandou!" - sugeriu a Gem roxa, com um sorriso arrojado. - "Não acho que tenha sido isso, Ametista! Ele pareceu ter tido compaixão de alguma coisa, e nos deixou! Mas do quê, exatamente?" - explicou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos, antes de se perguntar.

Enquanto se questionavam, Pérola olhava com um sorriso frustrado, para o Saiyajin que se retirara dali. Com certeza, ele a viu entre elas, e as poupou. Pois se ele fosse as pulverizar, custaria a sua vida, também. E obviamente, ele não queria machucá-la, tanto quanto ela não queria machucá-lo.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ele aterrizou em frente a Goku, e o observou. - "Você é muito persistente! Mas posso ver que está chegando aos seus limites!" - após ouvir isso, Kakarot / Goku se levantou, segurando o seu ombro dolorido.

"Estou em apuros! Acho que eu não sou capaz de ganhar essa luta! Usei toda a minha energia, com a Genki-Dama, que tentei fazer!" - declarou ele, num tom fraco. Ao ouvir aquilo, Vegeta viu que tinha vantagem, e começou a seguir na direção dele. Goku estremeceu, ao ver que não conseguiria escapar.

"E agora? O que irá fazer?" - rosnou ele, e preparou para pisoteá-lo. Mas o Saiyajin conseguiu se esquivar dali. Ele tentou voar dali, mas o Saiyajin menor o acertou, jogando-o contra uma montanha grande. Após Goku cair no chão, Peridot, que havia sido lançada pra aquele lugar, começou a socorrê-lo.

"Kakarot, ou seja qual for o seu nome, você está bem?" - "Estou sim, Peridot! Mas você devia sair daqui, agora!" - respondeu ele, num tom fraco. Do nada, ao olharem para cima, viram Vegeta vindo em sua direção, pronto para pisoteá-los. Assustada, a Gem verde saiu dali, berrando e gemendo.

O Saiyajin fez o possível para se mexer, mas acabou com as pernas presas nos pés do monstro, e berrou de dor. - "Goku, não!" - Ametista gritou, enquanto se encontrava no abraço preventivo de Garnet. As demais se encontravam em choque, mas não podiam fazer nada, ainda.

Peridot se estreitou do esconderijo, e pós a mão direita sob a boca, horrorizada com o que estava vendo. - "Ai, meu Deus! Isso é uma verdadeira calamidade! Espero que venha ajuda o mais rápido possível!"

000

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Gohan se encontravam seguindo em direção do horizonte, com preocupação em seu olhar. - "O ki do Goku está cada vez mais enfraquecido!" - murmurou o menor, ao sentir a energia dele. Ao ouvir aquilo, a sensação de medo e de raiva rodeou o rosto do garoto.

"Papai, resista!" - após dizer isso, ele e Krillin começaram a apressar ainda mais o voo. - "Depressa, estamos chegando!" - declarou o terráqueo menor, logo atrás dele.

000

Após ouvir os gritos de dor de Kakarot / Goku, Vegeta sorriu, e removeu lentamente o seu pé de cima dele. Para o horror dele e das Crystal Gems, suas duas pernas estavam quebradas. Ao ver aquilo, as bochechas de Peridot se inflaram e ela se virou para o rochedo, grunhindo e gaguejando.

"Oh, eu sinto muito! Parece que pisei sem olhar, e sem querer, quebrei suas pernas!" - declarou Vegeta, num tom sarcástico e sádico. - "Seu mentiroso! Você pisou de propósito, seu sociopata e psicopata! Eu vou te vingar, irmão! Você vai ser só!" - berrou Ametista, irritada, antes de ser calada e agarrada pela Fusão.

Após ver a Gem ser silenciada, o macaco gigante continuou, e teve uma sugestão. - "E agora, que tal esmagar seu coração, pra que pare de sofrer?" - ao ouvir aquilo, a pequena Gem se debateu do abraço, até morder o braço de Garnet, forçando-a soltá-la.

Se vendo livre, ela começou a correr na direção deles. - "Ametista, volta aqui!" - ordenou Rose Quartz, preocupada. Pérola começou a correr atrás dela, com intenção de pará-la. Mas Ametista se transformou em coruja, e começou a voar na direção do Saiyajin menor, deixando a Gem pálida para trás.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta posicionou seu dedo para esmagar o Saiyajin, e rosnou. - "Seu fim chegou, Kakarot! Mesmo que ressuscite de novo, não vai voltar a este planeta, porque vou destruí-lo!" - ao ouvir aquilo, a Gem verde limpou a boca, e gemeu. - "Meu Deus! Estamos condenados! É o nosso fim!"

"Mas que droga! Acho que eu perdi essa luta! A verdade, é que estou muito feliz, porque existe alguém com esse poder extraordinário! Mas vou me sentir muito humilhado, se morrer antes de derrotá-lo!" - Goku declarou, com um leve sorriso.

Do nada, sua visão começou a ficar embaçada, e ele viu o jovem Saiyajin rir e mover sua mão em sua direção. - "Morra!" - antes que pudesse ser atingido, o Saiyajin juntou suas forças, e disparou um feixe em direção de seu rosto. Após receber aquele disparo, o macaco gigante recuou, berrando de muita dor.

Ametista, que estava voando na direção dele, olhou para ele, e fez uma carranca de nojo. Em seguida, ela voou na direção de Goku, com um sorriso no rosto. Pérola se afastou do caminho dele, assim como Garnet e Rose Quartz. Ela ficou horrorizada, ao ver o que aconteceu, e chorou silenciosamente.

Enquanto isso, Goku o observava, tremulando, até ver uma coruja roxa voar para perto dele e se transformar numa garotinha menor e de cabelo curto. - "Irmãozinho, cheguei bem a tempo! Como você está?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, num tom infantil.

"Acho... que esse foi o meu último golpe!" - murmurou ele, num tom fraco. - "O quê?! Não, não vou permitir que digar esse tipo de coisa, meu irmão! Você não vai morrer de novo, entenda isso! Levante-se, e vamos sair daqui!" - declarou ela, pedindo em seguida.

Goku tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu e se deitou ainda mais sob o chão. - "Agora, já não tenho mais energia, nem pra mexer o dedo! Pode fazer de mim o que você... bem... entender!" - declarou ele, sorrindo e entrefechando os olhos. Ametista balançou a cabeça pros lados, não querendo acreditar naquilo.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta grunhia e se afixava de dor, e começou a remover suas mãos de seu rosto. - "Kakarot! Miserável! Como se atreve a me machucar?" - rosnou ele, direcionando seu olhar para os dois.

Do nada, Garnet teve um breve sobressalto, e correu para a direita. No fim, o monstro agarrou Kakarot / Goku, e começou a levantá-lo do chão. Ao perceber isso, a pequena Gem roxa deu um sobressalto e um rosnado e se lançou na mão do Saiyajin e começou a mordê-lo, com intenção de pará-lo.

Antes que fosse esmagá-lo, ele delicadamente removeu Ametista de sua mão, e a jogou com força pro lado, como se não fosse nada. No exato momento em que ela iria se chocar contra o chão, a Fusão a agarrou e caiu sob o chão. - "Me solta, Garnet! Eu tenho que salvá-lo!"

"Não, Ametista! Não podemos fazer mais nada! Estamos doloridas e fracas, estamos incapacitadas de lutar! Agora, está tudo nas mãos deles!" - ao ouvir isso, a pequena Gem ficou confusa. - "'Deles' quem?!" - "Você verá! Espere mais um pouco, e você verá!"

Enquanto isso, Vegeta juntava as suas mãos sob o corpo de Goku, e começou a levá-lo para perto de seu rosto. - "Eu vou esmagar você, como um inseto!" - com isso dito, ele começou a apertá-lo, fazendo-o silvar de dor. - "Não! Goku, não!" - Ametista berrou, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

As Gems ficaram horrorizadas com aquilo, mas não podiam fazer mais nada, pois estavam muito fracas para se mexerem ou atacarem. Peridot choramingou, pois seria morta naquela mísero planeta, sem nenhum consentimento.

Pérola estava chorando de dor emocional, pois apesar de tudo, ela não podia fazer nada pra parar aquilo, mesmo se quisesse. Todas elas não podiam fazer mais nada, além de assistirem aquilo tudo, e esperarem por um milagre, que demoraria um pouco para vir.

 _Vegeta foi ferido, e ficou muito furioso! Goku vai ser esmagado como um inseto?_

 **Tentei colocar mais tensão nesse capítulo, mas não sei se ficou bom ou não. De qualquer forma, comentem o que acharam, até eu tentar postar mais um outro capítulo na próxima semana. Até breve.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32: Não morra pai! O poder oculto de Gohan**

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer a Fusão, e enrolá-lo! Assim, o nosso Goku vai conseguir tempo para se recuperar!"

"Terra, mar... e também... todos os seres vivos... me ofereçam um pouco de sua energia... pra formar a grande... Genki-Dama!" - "Vamos lá!"

"Este vai ser o seu fim, Kakarot!" - "Meu Deus! Estamos condenados! É o nosso fim!"

"Eu... já não tenho mais energia, nem pra mexer o dedo! Pode fazer de mim o que você... bem... entender!" - "Miserável!"

"Me solta, Garnet!" - "Não, Ametista! Não podemos fazer mais nada! Estamos doloridas e fracas, estamos incapacitadas de lutar! Agora, está tudo nas mãos deles!"

"Vou esmagar você, como um inseto!" - "Não! Goku, não!"

 _Tanto a Terra quanto a vida de Goku, estão para serem destruídas pelo guerreiro mais forte, Vegeta!_

000

Enquanto o céu escurecia lentamente, Krillin e Gohan voavam sob o deserto, com o intuito de batalharem pela Terra. - "Não morra, Goku!" - "Não, papai!" - após declararem isso, os dois voaram em direção do local, onde se encontrava a lua cheia artificial.

000

Vegeta continuava apertando o corpo de Goku, com todas as suas forças, fazendo-o berrar de dor. Ametista se debatia dos braços de Garnet, até se sucumbir, e ficar cansada. A Fusão também a soltou, e se jogou de joelhos sob o chão. Ambas as duas se encontravam muito fracas e cansadas.

Rose Quartz não conseguia se levantar do chão, pois estava muito fraca e dolorida. Pérola se ajoelhou no chão, enquanto chorava e continuava com as mãos sob a boca, se sentindo impotente e inútil. No fim, Peridot assistia aquilo tudo, tremulando e gemendo. - "E agora, quem poderá nos salvar?!" - murmurou ela, assustada.

000

Perto dali, Yarijobe assistia aquilo, e se encontrou revoltado. - "É, sem dúvida, meu amigo está em perigo! Falta muito pouco pra ele morrer!" - declarou ele, hesitando em ir ou ficar por lá. Goku continuava grunhindo de dor, enquanto ouvia seus ossos se estalarem.

"Não pense que abandonei você, com esse monstro, Goku! É que eu não posso fazer nada pra te ajudar! Espero que você não me leve a mal!" - continuou ele, enquanto se afastava lentamente, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

000

Enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin gargalhava, enquanto continuava o espremendo. - "Sofra, antes de morrer!" - após dizer isso, ele ouviu os ossos do Saiyajin estalarem alto, fazendo-o gritar ainda mais. Peridot e Yarijobe tamparam os ouvidos, após ouvirem aquele berreiro.

Enquanto lutava para conseguir ficar de pé, Garnet grunhiu e murmurou. - "Andem logo, rapazes... ! Goku não aguentará por mais tempo! E essa solução que eu estou tendo, não vai nos segurar por muito tempo!... "

000

"Está perto! Estamos chegando! Espero que as Gems também cheguem logo!" - murmurou Krillin, enquanto ele e Gohan cruzavam sob o deserto. - "Graças a luz, que essa misteriosa bola brilhante emite, ainda não está tudo escuro! O que será isso?! Eu não entendo!"

Gohan voava com determinação em seu olhar, até avistar algo no horizonte. - "Olha, Krillin! Olha só aquilo!" - exaltou, deixando o menor confuso. Ao olhar bem, Krillin avistou um macaco gigante, com a mesma armadura do Saiyajin menor. Com isso, a mesma imagem de Goku naquela forma, lhe veio a mente.

"Abaixe, Gohan! Abaixe agora, e se esconde!" - declarou ele, deixando o garoto confuso. - "O quê?! Quem é esse monstro?!" - "O que está esperando?! Anda logo, se esconde!" - após ouvir essa voz, Yarijobe olhou para cima, e os avistou. - "Que sorte! São eles!"

Ao olharem para esquerda acima, Peridot e as Crystal Gems puderam avistá-los. - "Não acredito! Eles chegaram!" - declarou Rose, grunhindo de dor. Enquanto aterrissavam em direção do chão, o terráqueo menor começou a pensar. - _"Não pode ser! Ele se transformou num macaco gigantesco!"_

Vegeta continuava apertando o corpo pequeno de Goku, e gargalhou, antes de indagar. - "Acho que todos os seus ossos devem estar quebrados! Está doendo, não é?" - com isso, o Saiyajin continuou gritando de dor, a ponto de quase se sucumbir.

Assim que aterrizaram no chão, Krillin e Gohan observavam a cena, enquanto o menor entendeu a intenção daquele Saiyajin. - "Está tentando matar o Goku! A gente tem que ajudar! Vem!" - "Tá!" - e ambos começaram a correr na direção deles, dispostos a ajudar. Antes que pudessem chegar perto, uma figura apareceu e os interrompeu.

"Escutem!" - após um breve ataque de susto, Krillin o reconheceu. - "Yarijobe!" - "Escutem, então não sabem quem é esse monstro? É nada mais e nada menos que o Saiyajin!" - exclamou Yarijobe, apontando para a cena. - "Nós já sabemos!"

"Nunca vão conseguir derrotar esse monstro! Nem mesmo as Crystal Gems conseguiram, mesmo estando Fundidas! É melhor deixar pra lá!" - "Também sabemos disso! Mas se cortarmos a cauda, ele vai voltar ao normal!" - explicou Krillin, determinado. - "A cauda?!" - tanto Yarijobe e Gohan pareceram surpresos para com aquilo.

"Escutem, você e Yarijobe façam todo o possível pra chamar a atenção do Saiyajin! Enquanto isso, eu dou um jeito de cortar a cauda dele, certo?" - com essa declaração, Krillin começou a correr, antes de voltar a se dirigir a eles. - "Depressa, senão o Goku vai acabar morrendo!"

"Certo!" - declarou Gohan, antes de correr. Ambos os dois saltaram para direções diferentes, enquanto o rapaz se encontrava parado no lugar. - "Nem pensar! Eu não faço isso, nem brincando! Querem que eu chame a atenção dele!? Será que vocês esqueceram, que se esse cara voltar ao normal, ainda continua com poder extraordinário?!"

Perto dali, Gohan saltitava por trás de algumas das rochas, próximas dali, enquanto olhava para cima. - _"Resista, papai!"_ \- pensou ele. Krillin também saltitava sob as rochas altas, enquanto também pensava. - _"O ki do Goku perdeu toda a força! Droga, ele está quase morrendo!"_

000

Após jogar a cápsula no chão e ativar um carro, Yarijobe entrou no veículo, prestes a dirigir. Ele lançou um olhar para trás, antes de rosnar e declarar. - "Hunf, fazem o que quiserem!" - e se mandou dali, o mais rápido que pode.

000

Enquanto o silêncio rodeava por todo o local, do nada, um breve ruído foi ouvido. - "Huh? Está vindo alguém pra cá!" - murmurou Vegeta, antes de olhar pros lados. - "Onde estará?" - do nada, vários ruídos foram ouvidos pelos lados, fazendo-o olhar ao redor do deserto.

000

Logo atrás dele, a Fusão Garnet havia despencado sob o chão e começou a rastejar na direção de Pérola, que estava deitada pro lado e chorando. - "Gh... P-Pérola, me escute! Nós precisamos... nos Fundir! Os dois tem um plano, mas precisamos o distrair, para que possa dar certo!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a Gem pálida de levantou, e ficou sentada no chão. - "Como é, Garnet? Nossos corpos estão doloridos! Não podemos nem ficar de pé!" - "Eu sei disso! Mas é o melhor que nós temos! Até derrotarem esse Saiyajin, teremos de sacrificar nossas forças para isso!"

Vendo que não tinha muita escolha, Pérola suspirou, e assentiu com a cabeça. - "Tudo bem! Mas vamos tomar muito cuidado! Não quero que eles dois se machuquem ainda mais!" - com isso, Garnet sorriu e também assentiu. - "Ótimo! Vamos tentar nos levantar e nos Fundir!"

000

Depois de um tempo, o silêncio voltou a rodear o lugar, até uma voz berrar. - "Estou aqui!" - ao olhar para uma rocha, uma criança apareceu e gritou para ele. - "Solta o meu pai, agora!" - Ao olhar para a rocha, Peridot ficou pasma, ao reconhecer aquele garoto. - "O que aquele pirralho pensa que está fazendo? Será que ele quer morrer?!"

"Oh, olha só quem está aqui! Nada mais e nada menos, que o filho de Kakarot! Ah, já entendi! Veio ver a morte do seu papai, ou será que me enganam?" - após o macaco ironizar aquilo, Gohan rosnou para ele, irritado.

O Saiyajin menor gargalhou, antes de continuar. - "Chegou bem a tempo, por que ele já está nas últimas! Agora mesmo, estava pensando de que maneira poderia exterminá-lo!" - logo atrás, Krillin se preparava para atirar na cauda, e cortá-la. Ele equivocou a sua mesma técnica, enquanto a carregava.

000

Enquanto isso, Yarijobe continuava dirigindo pelo deserto, até o carro parar e deslizar pro lado. Após estacionar o carro, ele se relaxou e murmurou. - "Ah, inferno!" - enquanto isso, dois pássaros se encontravam juntos, acima dele.

000

Em seguida, Vegeta segurou a cabeça de Kakarot / Goku com a outra mão, e a ergueu com cuidado. - "Observe com muito atenção, porque agora, vou fazê-lo em pedacinhos! Diga adeus ao seu papai, menino!" - após ouvir isso, Gohan rosnou cada vez mais, ficando furioso.

 _"Krillin, por favor, depressa!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se encontrava nervoso, por dentro. - "A única coisa ruim, é que Kakarot desmaiou, e infelizmente, não sofre mais!" - após dizer isso, ele começou a apertar a cabeça do Saiyajin desacordado. - "Não, irmãozinho, não!" - Ametista berrou, num tom fraco.

Logo atrás, Krillin finalmente juntou todas as suas forças, e lançou o disco rodativo na direção do jovem Saiyajin. Enquanto faziam a Fusão de Dança, Pérola viu aquele disco indo na direção dele, e se desvencilhou dos braços da Fusão Garnet. - "Krillin! Não faça isso!"

Ao ouvir ela e sentir aquela energia vindo por trás, Vegeta saltou para cima, para a surpresa dos dois. O disco rotativo continuou seu caminho, até destruir a parte de cima da montanha em que Gohan estava, deixando-o apavorado. Enquanto isso, Garnet começava a repreender a Gem pálida.

"Por que fez isso, Pérola? Ele iria cortar a cauda dele!" - Pérola esfregou o braço no rosto, limpando as lágrimas, enquanto soluçava. - "Eu sinto muito! Mas algo me dizia para fazer isso! Não foi minha intenção real! Foi por impulso!" - ela mentiu, chorando ainda mais. Garnet não sabia se era verdade, mas assentiu, e ambas continuaram.

Após o macaco gigante aterrissar no chão, Krillin tremulou, e exaltou de medo. - "Ah, não pode ser! Não pode ser!" - em seguida, Vegeta se virou lentamente, e o encarou. - "Acham que eu não tinha percebido que tinha mais um, a fim de me atacar?" - Krillin continuava tremulando, enquanto continuava o ouvindo.

"Parece que gostam de ser pessoas muito sentimentais! Desde o começo, achei que esse pirralho não ia aparecer, só pra me atacar!" - Gohan também começou a tremular e a soluçar, enquanto o ouvia os repreendendo. Rose também tremulava e soluçava, assim com Peridot. Já Ametista, rosnava e grunhia de raiva.

"Vejo que sabem sobre minha cauda! Mas é uma pena que não possam cortá-la!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, gargalhando, antes de continuar. - "Vão ter que esperar! Depois de exterminar Kakarot, será a vez de vocês, vermezinhos! Mas não se preocupem, eu irei poupar a minha Pérola e a minha colega, Peridot!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, Krillin começou a rosnar, enquanto o ouvia gargalhando. - _"Droga! Isso não é possível! Ele continua tranquilo e se defende muito bem! Me desculpe, Goku! Eu não quero que você morra! Mas ele tem um ki muito poderoso, e eu não consigo me aproximar!"_ \- ele pensou.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta gargalhava e se dirigiu a eles. - "O grande erro que cometeram, foi se atrever a lutar comigo! Agora, vou fazer com que se arrependam!" - após dizer isso, ele começou a apertar as suas duas mãos. - "Não! Deixe o meu irmão em paz, seu monstro!" - berrou Ametista, chorando e fumegando.

"Droga! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!" - Krillin rosnou, até olhar para baixo, e ver uma forma física de luz se juntando e aumentando de tamanho. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer aquela Fusão, que acabara de se formar. Mesmo estando fraca, ela juntou suas Geo-armas, formando uma marreta.

Enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin continuava a apertar o corpo de Goku, fazendo Gohan imaginar o que seu pai estava sentido e sofrendo naquele exato momento. - "Não! Pára! Não faça isso! Não faça isso com o meu pai!" - grunhiu ele, começando a perder o controle.

Para a surpresa de Vegeta, Rose Quartz, Ametista e da Fusão Sardonyx, o garoto se posicionou, enquanto se preparava para atacá-lo. - "Já sei! Vejo que quer morrer, antes do seu pai!" - após dizer isso, ele começou a ir na direção do garoto, disposto a esmagá-lo.

Sardonyx tentou impedi-lo, mas acabou errando na mira, e acabou caindo sob o chão. Perto dali, Krillin grunhia, enquanto via que o garoto meio Saiyajin estava em sérios apuros. - "Oh, não! Gohan!" - berrou ele, mas o garoto não deu ouvidos, e continuou parado.

Assim que o macaco gigante havia parado em frente a ele, Gohan permaneceu parado, enquanto continuava tremulando. - "O que foi? Tem tanto medo, que não consegue se mexer?!" - provocou ele, gargalhando. Do nada, ele sentiu algo pontiagudo e doloroso, vindo de si.

Gohan, Krillin, Peridot, Rose e Ametista sobressaltaram para aquilo. Sardonyx sobressaltou, e pós duas das quatro mãos sob a boca. - "Oh, não!" - e começou a soluçar e a choramingar.

Para a surpresa de todos e do jovem Saiyajin, a cauda dele tinha sido cortada por Yarijobe, que havia usado a sua espada. Assim que aterrissou no chão, ele começou a se retirar dali, com intenção de não querer ver o que iria acontecer. - "Ei, volte aqui, seu covarde!" - berrou Ametista, após conseguir poucas forças para ficar de pé.

Todos continuavam não acreditando com o que virão, e permaneceram imóveis. Vegeta se virou lentamente, enquanto grunhia e rosnava. - "Maldição! Eu não tinha percebido que tinha mais um verme!" - enquanto assistia a cena, a Gem verde olhou pros lados e perguntou. - "Ué, e pra onde ele foi?"

Perto dali, Yarijobe arquejava, enquanto se encontrava escondido por trás de uma montanha. Rose lutava para se levantar, até Ametista aparecer e ajudar. - "Você está bem, Rose?" - "Sim, Ametista! Estou bem! Pelo visto, a Pérola tinha razão! Não precisava usar a minha espada, mesmo!" - declarou ela, sorrindo.

Ao olhar para a lua cheia artificial, o Saiyajin menor entendeu o que havia acontecido. - "O quê?! Não pode ser! Minha cauda!" - com isso dito, ele deu alguns passos para trás, e começou a uivar de dor. Os demais assistiram aquilo, com horror e surpresa em seus olhares.

No meio do choque, ele abriu a sua mão, soltando Goku. Antes que ele pudesse atingir o chão, Sardonyx estendeu sua mão rapidamente, e o agarrou com a palma de sua mão. Após o colocar levemente no chão, ileso, as duas Quartzos correram na direção do Goku e começaram a socorrê-lo.

Instantaneamente, Vegeta começou a diminuir de tamanho, atraindo os olhares de todos eles. Após ele voltar ao normal, ele estava arquejando, e totalmente furioso. - "Que bom! Ele conseguiu!" - Krillin exaltou, animado. Gohan observava aquilo, chocado. As outras Gems também se encontravam impressionadas.

"Não, por favor! Não falem nada! Eu juro! Não vou ser responsável pelo que pode acontecer!" - murmurou Yarijobe, pressentindo o que poderia acontecer, enquanto continuava nervoso e assustado.

Em seguida, a Fusão Sardonyx se dissipou em uma luz, e as três Gems foram lançadas pros lados, totalmente fracas e esgotadas. Em seguida, Pérola se ajoelhou, e o observou, com preocupação e culpa em seu olhar. Ela começou a choramingar, com o peso em sua mente.

Enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin continuava arquejando, enquanto se encontra em frente de Rose Quartz e de Ametista, que estavam em frente do corpo de Goku. - "N-não pode ser! Que maldição! Não pode ser! Desgraçados! Não pode ser!" - amaldiçoou ele, furioso e revoltado.

"Ele cortou! Conseguiu cortar a cauda!" - Krillin exaltou, animado. Gohan estava tão chocado, que não conseguia falar nada. - "Inacreditável! Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse marcar bobeira! Que vexame!" - murmurou Peridot, tentando segurar o riso.

Pérola chorava, soluçava e murmurava. - "Eu sinto muito, meu Vegeta! Eu não pude te proteger!" - as duas Gems menores puderam ouvir aquele lamento, e começaram a não entender quase nada, mas Rubi parecia entender aquele sentimento, e começou a soltar lágrimas fulminantes.

Vegeta continuava arquejando, enquanto continuava não acreditando com o que vira. - "Você conseguiu, Yarijobe! Fez ele voltar ao normal!" - o terráqueo menor continuava, enquanto o observava. Yarijobe ouviu aquilo, e começou a pensar, com nervosismo. - _"Eu não quero ser o responsável por isso!"_

Assim que se acalmou um pouco, Vegeta entreolhou para todos, e rosnou. - "Vocês... vão... me... **pagar!** " - ao ouvirem aquilo, Krillin, Pérola e Peridot grunhiram e tremularam, em real pavor daquele berro. - "Me deixaram com raiva! Querem morrer?!" - interrogou ele, irritado.

"O que está acontecendo?! Então, aquele monstro, era ele?!" - perguntou o garoto, em choque e surpreso. Ametista espalmou seu rosto, indignada com a real burrice dele. - "Então, de uma vez por todas, vou acabar com vocês... seus vermes!" - declarou ele, furioso.

000

Yarijobe tremulava para com aquilo, enquanto pensava. - _"Eu sabia!"_ \- perto dali, a Gem verde se encolheu para trás da rocha, e choramingou e gemeu. - "É o nosso fim! Ele ficou furioso! Agora, acabou-se!"

000

O silêncio voltou a rodear o lugar, até Krillin se posicionar, para atacá-lo. O jovem Saiyajin sorriu para aquilo, até olhar para o outro lado, e decidir atacar Gohan. Após o verem voando na direção do menino, Krillin e Safira gritaram para ele. - "Gohan, foge depressa!" - "Saía logo, daí!"

O garoto meio Saiyajin permaneceu parado, até ser empurrado por Vegeta. - "Gohan!" - Ametista e Rose Quartz exaltaram, enquanto se levantavam fracamente, e caírem novamente sob o chão. - "Ai, meu corpo está doendo muito!" - "O meu também, Ametista!" - ambas grunhiram, gemendo.

Após se levantar e rosnar de raiva e olhar para cima, Gohan se deparou com Vegeta, que sorria sadicamente para ele. - "Primeiro, vou acabar com você, menino!" - após dizer isso, ele deu um soco no seu estômago, fazendo o garoto abraçar seu estômago, e se contorcer de dor.

"O que foi? Então, o Super Saiyajin não é tão poderoso, como dizem?" - ao invés de responder, o menino se ajoelhou no chão, enquanto grunhia de dor. - "Pirralho, quero que me mostre seu verdadeiro poder!" - enquanto ele se preparava para golpeá-lo com o cotovelo, Krillin veio voando por trás, com toda a sua velocidade.

Mas Vegeta percebeu aquilo, e o chutou para longe, até ele se bater numa montanha e cair sob o chão. - "Acho que vou mudar a ordem! O primeiro vai ser ele!" - declarou ele, direcionando seu olhar para o terráqueo menor.

Yarijobe gemeu de medo, enquanto olhava para a cena, enquanto alegava. - "Viram? Eu não estava mentindo!"

Gohan continuava tremulando de dor, até o Saiyajin menor apoiar o seu pé sob a cabeça dele, e pisá-la levemente. - "Anda, levanta! Quero me divertir mais um pouco com você, menino!" - exclamou ele, fazendo o garoto meio Saiyajin gemer ainda mais de dor.

Tanto Krillin e Goku se encontravam desacordados, e incapacitados de o ajudarem. Rose Quartz e Ametista estavam caídas no chão, lutando para se levantarem, apesar de suas formas físicas protestarem. Pérola o observava torturando o menino, mas não podia fazer nada para pará-lo, mesmo se quisesse.

Enquanto isso, Gohan continuava sofrendo, até Vegeta o agarrar pela camisa, e o erguer do chão. - "Ah, e então? É tudo isso que sabe fazer? É natural, que o filho de um verme, seja só um vermezinho!" - declarou ele, rindo.

Depois de um breve momento, ele deu um golpe de testa nele, fazendo-o grunhir e gritar cada vez mais. Ao ouvir aquele berro, Rubi começou a rosnar, e ativou sua manopla. Mesmo estando fraca, ela lutou com todas as suas forças, e andou em direção da montanha de rochas.

"Rubi, espere! Não faça isso!" - Safira protestou, mas a Gem vermelha a ignorou, e começou a escalar a montanha. Enquanto isso, o jovem Saiyajin sorria para o sofrimento do garoto, e se encontrou impressionado. - "Apesar de ser um verme, tem sangue vermelho!"

"É, assim como eu sou vermelha, seu monstro!" - exclamou uma voz, vinda de trás. Ao se virar, ele viu a Gem vermelha em frente a ele, com uma manopla pequena na mão esquerda. Ela estava fumegando e furiosa, rosnando para ele. O Saiyajin sorriu para aquilo, enquanto a observava.

Do nada, Rubi começou a correr na direção dele, dando um grito de batalha. Mas Vegeta conseguiu contê-la com o outra mão livre, e murmurou, antes de jogá-la de volta à montanha abaixo. - "Desistam! Gems, como você, não podem fazer mais nada para me vencerem! Então, morra!"

Assim que aterrissou no chão, a Gem gemeu, enquanto a Gem azul rastejava lentamente, em sua direção, e a socorreu. - "Rubi, fale comigo, por favor?" - grunhiu ela, choramingando. Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin menor continuava encarando o menino, com um sorriso sádico.

000

Enquanto observavam a cena na esfera de cristal, todos se encontravam nervosos e tensos para com aquilo. - "Que maldade!" - murmurou Bulma, revirando o rosto, enquanto Oolong fechava os olhos. - "Como se atreve a fazer isso, com um menino?" - murmurou mestre Kami, antes de olhar para Chi Chi.

A moça se encontrava quieta e paralisada, enquanto assistia aquela cena, para a estranheza de todas. - "Nossa, que esquisito! Ela tá tão calma!" - exclamou o porquinho, surpreso. - "É claro! Ela já cansou de chorar! Tadinha!" - exaltou Bulma, também chocada.

Curiosamente, Oolong se aproximou dela, e acenou em frente de seus olhos. - "Será que ela não tá desmaiada? Responde! Responde!" - exclamou ela, antes da garota agarrar e segurar seu pulso com firmeza, sem exaltar nenhuma emoção. - "Ai, minha mão! Ai, minha mão! Solta minha mão!"

"Você tem que lutar!" - murmurou ela, para a estranheza dele. - "Você tem que lutar, Gohan!" - ao ouvirem aquilo, todos ficaram impressionados com o que ela falara. Em seguida, ela se levantou, e se exaltou, ainda segurando Oolong pelo pulso - "Lute! O que está esperando?! Lute, Gohan! Defenda-se! Lute!"

Ao verem que ela estava fora de controle, todos começaram a tentar acalmá-la, sem sucesso. Em meio da exaltação, Chi Chi soltou Oolong, fazendo-o empurrar a esfera de cristal.

000

De volta a cena da batalha, Gohan continuava silvando de dor, - "Gh, como sou uma pessoa generosa, vou te dar um privilégio de morrer, ao lado do seu pai!" - após dizer isso, Vegeta começou a andar em direção da borda do penhasco, e o jogou perto do corpo de Goku. - "Vai!"

Após o menino cair no chão, o Saiyajin menor gargalhou, enquanto observava os dois, caídos um perto do outro. Do nada, o Saiyajin gaguejou, recobrando seus sentidos. - "Go... Gohan... !" - o garoto apenas gemeu, como resposta. As Gems olharam para eles, ao verem que ele estava acordado.

"Oh, esse Kakarot tem muita resistência! Ainda está consciente!" - declarou Vegeta, impressionado. Após abrir um dos olhos, Kakarot / Goku começou a se dirigir ao seu filho, num tom muito fraco. - "... Gohan! Consegue me ouvir? ..." - e começou a virar a cabeça, e olhá-lo.

"Gohan, o corpo do seu pai está totalmente acabado, assim como a das Crystal Gems! Não temos energia para lutar, muito menos pra nos mexer! Eu quero que você lute por mim e por elas, meu filho! Eu tenho certeza que esse cara já não tem muita força!" - pediu ele.

"Eu não posso lutar, pai! Ele é muito forte! Não tenho como derrotar ele!" - respondeu Gohan, dentre grunhidos e gemidos. Tudo foi interrompido, após Vegeta começar a falar.

"Perfeito, o que acham? Vou acabar com vocês, nesta ordem! Primeiro, o Kakarot! Depois, o filhinho dele! Logo depois, quatro dessas cinco Gems! E em seguida, vou exterminar esse careca, que sempre está causando problemas! E por último, vou me desfazer deste bandido, que se atreveu a cortar a minha cauda!"

Ao ouvir a última parte, Yarijobe se escondeu ainda mais por trás da montanha, tremulando de medo. - "Ah, não!" - murmurou ele, desesperado. Confusa e revoltada, Peridot fez um beicinho e murmurou. - "E quanto a mim? Ele se esqueceu de mim? Será que só pensa nessa Gem inútil?"

Enquanto isso, Goku continuava se dirigindo ao seu filho, Gohan. - "Não precisa derrotar ele! Eu só quero que o detenha! Eu sei que você é mais forte do que ele! Então, mostre pra mim, e depois que conseguir, vamos... pedir ao Krillin pra acabar com ele! O que você acha, Gohan?"

Em seguida, um pensamento lhe veio a mente. - _"Perdoe-me, Pérola! Mas irei revezar a sua promessa, por enquanto! Confesso, que me doí muito, mas é o melhor a se fazer!"_ \- perto dali, a Gem pálida pode ouvir o que dissera, e começou a chorar mais. - _"Goku, como você pode?!... Isso, eu não vou permitir!"_ \- ela pensou.

Perto dali, Krillin começou a se levantar lentamente, lutando contra as dores. Rose e Ametista tentavam se reerguer, antes caírem novamente. Rubi e Safira também, mas estavam fracas demais pra se mexerem. E no fim, Pérola não conseguia erguer mais a cabeça, enquanto chorava mais.

Enquanto isso, Gohan continuava alegando, dentre as dores. - "Não posso, ... porque eu também não consigo me mexer!" - "Não seja idiota! Então, a morte dos outros foi em vão? O que você aprendeu com o Piccolo, hã? Me diz!" - indagou Goku, quase furioso.

Ao ouvir isso, a imagem de Piccolo se sacrificando por ele veio a sua mente, fazendo sua determinação voltar aos poucos. - "Estou implorando,... Gohan!" - após dizer isso, ele estendeu a mão para o menino, que estendeu a sua de volta para ele. Antes que suas mãos se tocassem, Vegeta saltou, e pisou sob o estômago do Saiyajin.

"Goku!" - berrou Ametista, estendendo a mão para aquilo, antes de quase desmaiar. Gohan ficou horrorizado com o que vira. Após o jovem Saiyajin se levantar, Kakarot / Goku tossiu, puxando o ar e soluçando. - "Gr... seu monstro! Como se atreve?!" - interrogou Rubi, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso.

"Apesar de ser um perdedor, Kakarot, está me causando muitos problemas!" - declarou ele, ignorando-a. - "Go... Gohan... !" - o Saiyajin sibilou, antes de ser chutado por Vegeta. - "Não, não faça isso!" - Safira implorou, ao vê-lo gargalhando e chutando o estômago de Goku.

"Não... não machuca ele! Não!" - o garoto rosnou, enquanto o jovem Saiyajin o ignorava, e continuava judiando o seu pai. - "Tome isto!" - perto dali, a Gem pálida tentou protestar para aquilo, mas o seu instinto a impediu, fazendo-a chorar cada vez mais.

"Pára! Pára!" - Gohan continuava rosnando, enquanto ele continuava. No fim, ele perdeu o controle, e berrou. - **"Pára!"** \- ao ouvir aquilo, Vegeta se virou, e olhou para ele. No fim, o menino havia se levantado, e começou a equivocar sua técnica. - "Agora, eu vou... te derrotar!"

Com isso, o jovem Saiyajin se virou para ele, e gargalhou. - "Você vai me derrotar,... pirralho?" - enquanto o ouvia se vangloriando dele, a fúria de Gohan começou a aumentar cada vez mais, e para a surpresa de Vegeta, o menino foi envolvido numa aura branca.

Em seguida, ele lançou um feixe amarelo em sua direção, mas o Saiyajin foi capaz de se esquivar. Mas o garoto se teletransportou, e o chutou pelo rosto, o mandando quase longe. - "Olhem, ele está conseguindo! O nosso Gohan finalmente encontrou forças!" - Safira comemorou, fazendo as demais também olharem.

Vegeta gemeu de dor, enquanto o garoto meio Saiyajin o seguia por trás. Mas ele se recuperou, e o chutou de volta, fazendo-o segurar seu rosto. No chão, Goku gemeu, antes de falar. - "Ah,... Krillin! Krillin, venha aqui, por favor!? Anda logo, Krillin!"

Ao ouvir aquele apelo, o menor começou a andar na direção dele, segurando seu braço machucado e lutando contra a dor. Enquanto isso, o Saiyajin menor e o garoto meio Saiyajin trocava socos, até o garoto ser socado no rosto. - "Isso é pra aprender a não se meter com o grande Vegeta!"

"Hm... mas que cara mais exibicionista!" - a Gem roxa bufou, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta. No fim, Krillin conseguiu chegar perto do Saiyajin, e exclamou. - "Goku, ele não vai conseguir vencer! Esse Saiyajin é muito forte! Por que não pediu pra Gohan fugir?"

"Preste muita atenção... ! Agora, eu vou te dar a energia da Terra que eu reuni! Você vai lançar a Genki-Dama!" - murmurou Goku, enquanto seu filho continuava lutando com o Saiyajin menor. Ao ouvir aquilo, Krillin não parecia acreditar no que ouvira.

"Como... ? O que disse? O... o que você vai me dar?" - "A... Genki-Dama é toda a energia que eu consegui reunir da Terra! E só me resta a metade dela, mas... tenho certeza que você é capaz de derrotá-lo com isso!" - concluiu Kakarot / Goku, num tom fraco.

"Eu não entendi!" - vendo o menor totalmente confuso, o Saiyajin teve que estender lentamente a mão para ele. - "Krillin,... segure a minha mão, por favor!" - "Eu não sei do que você está falando, Goku!" - "Rápido! Senão, Gohan vai morrer!" - após ver o garoto levar mais um chute, o menor teve que ceder.

"Anda logo com isso! Se pudêssemos nos mexer, nós lutaríamos, mas não temos... " - declarou a pequena Gem, dentre os grunhidos. - "Eu só preciso segurar sua mão?" - murmurou Krillin, tentando entender. - "Por favor!" - Goku implorou, antes dele pegar sua mão.

"Assim?" - após isso, ele começou a tentar lhe passar a energia, mesmo que custasse a dor. - "Ai, que horrível! Seu braço está quebrado!" - exaltou o menor, horrorizado. Com medo de que ele o soltasse, o Saiyajin implorou. - "Segure minha mão! Não solte! Eu vou te dar a energia! Receba, por favor?!"

Com isso dito, ele começou a concentrar todas as energias da Terra. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, uma aura branca se estendeu sob sua mão, e ficou sob a mão de Krillin. - "Mas... mas... eh,... que energia é essa?" - gaguejou ele, impressionado.

"É incrível! É um ki extraordinário! Eu não acredito!" - "Agora, deve levantar a palma da sua mão! Concentre-se, para que se forme uma bola!" - Goku explicou, num tom fraco. No céu, Gohan se defendia dos golpes de Vegeta, até conseguir acertar no queixo dele.

Enquanto erguia lentamente a palma da sua própria mão, Krillin começava a se concentrar, apesar do seu nervosismo. - "Pirralho insolente!" - rosnou o jovem Saiyajin, antes de golpear o garoto para o chão. Felizmente, ele caiu sob as duas mãos e pernas.

O menor continuava se concentrando, enquanto o Saiyajin o incentivava, e explicava a situação. - "Eu sei que você pode! Gohan não seria capaz de controlar esse ki tão poderoso! E as Crystal Gems estão muito fracas, até pra se mexerem!"

Após conseguir se concentrar o bastante, uma esfera azul grande se formou na palma de sua mão. - "Ah, consegui! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!" - exclamou Krillin, surpreso. - "É a Genki-Dama! Você conseguiu!" - Goku exaltou, apesar de não poder se expressar muito.

Rose Quartz e as demais sorriram para aquilo, com exceção de Pérola, que estava focada na luta. Após se levantar do chão, Gohan se recuperava do golpe, enquanto o jovem Saiyajin voava em sua direção. - "Como ousa me desafiar?!" - indagou ele, pouco antes de socá-lo.

"Krillin,... ataque logo esse cara com a Genki-Dama,... porque eu não tenho mais energia pra produzir outra! Não perca essa chance, por nada nesse mundo, por favor!" - "Entendido, Goku! Eu vou tentar!" - Krillin garantiu, enquanto se concentrava.

 _Goku deu a Genki-Dama para Krillin! Será que ele é capaz de parar Vegeta?_

 **Tentei colocar ainda mais tensão nesse capítulo, mas não sei se ficou bom o bastante. Comentem, até lá. Só mais dois, e eu irei finalizá-la. A próxima fanfic da próxima Saga de Dragon Ball Z está quase saindo, só aguardem mais um pouco, até lá...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 33: Pegue-o Krillin! Uma Genki-Dama cheia de esperança**

 _Goku recebeu um ataque mortal da parte de Vegeta, que se transformou em um macaco gigantesco!_

"E agora, quem poderá nos salvar?!" - "Depressa!"

"Não acredito! Eles chegaram!" - "Ele está tentando matar o Goku! A gente tem que ajudar! Vem!" - "Tá!"

"P-Pérola, me escute! Nós precisamos... nos Fundir!" - "Tudo bem! Mas vamos tomar muito cuidado!"

"É melhor soltar o meu pai, ou você vai se ver comigo!" - "O que aquele pirralho pensa que está fazendo? Será que ele quer morrer?!" - "Krillin! Não faça isso!"

 _Mas com a inesperada ajuda de Yarijobe, Goku foi salvo pela Fusão Sardonyx! Porém, lamentavelmente, seu corpo sofreu um tremendo golpe, do qual não consegue se recompôr!_

"Inacreditável! Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse marcar bobeira! Que vexame!" - "Eu sinto muito, meu Vegeta! Eu não pude te proteger!"

 _A única alternativa para vencer, é atacar Vegeta com a Genki-Dama! Goku passou a energia reunida da Terra, para seu amigo, Krillin!_

000

Krillin continuava pasmo, com a energia da Genki-Dama em suas mãos, enquanto Gohan e Vegeta continuavam lutando no céu. O jovem Saiyajin deu um golpe sob a cabeça do garoto, o lançando sob o chão, deixando-o fraco e cansado. As cinco Gems se encontravam incapacitadas de lutarem.

"Você conseguiu Krillin! Gohan não seria capaz de controlar esse ki tão poderoso! E eu não tenho certeza se as Crystal Gems conseguiriam!" - Goku explicou, num tom fraco. Após se concentrar bastante, uma esfera azul grande se formou na palma da mão do menor.

"Eu consegui! Eu consegui, Goku!" - exclamou ele, impressionado. - "É a Genki-Dama! Você conseguiu! Pega logo,... aquele cara, com a... com a Genki-Dama! Porque eu não tenho mais energias pra... produzir... outra! Não perca essa chance, por favor!"

"Entendido, Goku! Eu... eu vou tentar! Deixa comigo" - Krillin garantiu, enquanto se concentrava. Enquanto isso, Vegeta olhava para Gohan, esperando ele se levantar, ou algo assim. Após se sentar no chão, Gohan se recuperava do golpe, enquanto olhava para ele, com raiva.

"Esse cara é muito forte! Ele devia estar bem mais cansado, depois de lutar com meu papai!" - rosnou ele, enquanto continuava o encarando. Logo perto dali, Krillin saltou em direção de uma montanha, para conseguir uma boa mira para disparar naquele Saiyajin.

Ao verem aquilo, Rubi e Safira rapidamente e cansadamente, saltaram na direção da Gem pálida, e a agarraram. - "Mas o que estão fazendo?!" - perguntou ela, num tom fraco, antes de ser calada. No fim, as duas Gems juntaram suas poucas forças, e se Fundiram.

"Desculpe, Pérola! Mas não podemos arriscar que você estrague tudo, de novo!" - respondeu Garnet, num tom baixo, enquanto a segurava firmemente. Ela começou a observar a cena, enquanto já parecia saber o que iria acontecer.

Gohan e Vegeta continuavam se encarando, em pleno silêncio, esperando que um atacasse o outro. - _"É um pirralho muito persistente! Mas falta pouco pra chegar no seu limite!"_ \- pensou o Saiyajin menor, sorriso friamente, enquanto olhava para o garoto.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, Chi Chi continuava gritando e exaltando, enquanto todos viam a imagem do garoto na esfera de cristal. - "Gohan, lute! Você deve lutar! Lute, Gohan! O que está esperando?!" - "Hm... mas o que está dizendo, Chi Chi? Ele é muito forte! Gohan não pode ganhar!"

Após dizer isso, Rei Ox começou a exaltar. - "Gohan, foge, depressa!" - mas nem isso pareceu mudar a cabeça de sua filha. - _"Gohan!"_ \- pensou ela, concentrada. - "Eh, Chi Chi! Se você,... eh... " - depois de um breve momento de silêncio, a moça abraçou ele, soluçando. - "Ah, papai!"

"Calma, Chi Chi!" - enquanto seu pai a consolava, Baba Uranai grunhiu, enquanto via a imagem dos dois Saiyajins lutando. - "Desapareceram!" - mestre Kami exaltou, surpreso.

000

Tanto Gohan e Vegeta subiram pro alto, se encarando, até sumirem de vista.

000

"E Gohan?!" - Chi Chi soluçou, preocupada e quase louca. Como não fora dito nada, ela atacou a vidente. - "Baba Uranai, me diga onde está Gohan! Seja rápida, por favor! Deixa eu ver onde ele está! Deixe!" - assim que se recuperava, Baba começou a murmurar.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu vou fazer isso! Ai, ai! Mas primeiro, me solta!" - após isso, a moça a soltou. - "Apesar de parecer frágil, você tem a força de um lutador poderoso!" - após declarar isso, ela se dirigiu para sua esfera de cristal. - "E todos os poderes e energias vitais, venham a mim!"

000

No deserto, os dois Saiyajins menores trocavam socos, enquanto saltavam e se lançavam pros lados. Após ver uma breve vantagem, Vegeta disparou um feixe na direção do garoto, que se esquivou a tempo.

Assim que conseguiu ficar de pé, ele lançou um feixe na direção do jovem Saiyajin, que gargalhou para aquilo. - "Esse é o seu último ataque?!" - declarou ele, antes de se teletransportar a tempo. - "Droga!" - rosnou o garoto, arquejando e olhando para os lados.

Depois de olhar para várias direções, ele o encontrou no céu, e instantaneamente, disparou outro feixe em sua direção. Mas Vegeta se teletransportou mais uma vez, e gargalhou para aquelas inúmeras tentativas do garoto meio Saiyajin tentar lhe acertar com aqueles disparos.

"Esse Saiyajin está querendo cansar o nosso Gohan, para que possa matá-lo!" - murmurou Rose, ao reconhecer aquela técnica. - "Não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-lo?" - perguntou Ametista, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso. - "Quem dera que pudéssemos, Ametista!"

Enquanto isso, na mesma montanha, Krillin segurava a Genki-Dama, se concentrando para dar o tiro certeiro no Saiyajin menor. - "Droga, eu não vou acertar, se ele continuar se mexendo desse jeito!" - rosnou Krillin, após perceber o que poderia dar de errado no disparo.

Do nada, o céu começou a escurecer ao seu redor, e uma voz eccou por sua mente. - _"Não é preciso vê-lo com os olhos para acertar, Krillin! Você deve lançá-la, quando sentir o ki maligno!_ " - assustado e desconfiado, o menor gritou pros lados. - "Ei, quem é?!"

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh se encontrava se comunicando com Krillin. - "Sou Kaioh-Sama! Eu que ensinei Goku a usar a Genki-Dama!"

000

Com isso, Krillin se encontrou pasmo. - "Senhor... senhor Kaioh?!"

000

"Seu ataque vai decidir o destino de todos! Também deve saber que essa Genki-Dama representa a esperança do mundo inteiro!"

000

"Essa energia representa a esperança do mundo inteiro?!" - o menor murmurou, enquanto engolia em seco.

000

Após se cansar, Gohan se encontrava em frente do Saiyajin menor, que aterrizou em frente a ele. Após gargalhar, ele começou a andar na direção do garoto. - "Não importa quantos vermes e Gems tentem me deter, nunca serão capazes de derrotar um guerreiro tão poderoso, como eu!"

Desesperado, o menino se levantou e se posicionou, enquanto Vegeta continuava seguindo em sua direção. - "Acho que já é muito tarde pra ficar refletindo sobre isso!" - após dizer isso, ele parou de andar, e ficou de frente para o garoto.

Enquanto os observava dali, Krillin se encontrava entendendo a situação. - "Antes de lançar, eu devo sentir um ki maligno? Entendi!" - enquanto se concentrava, ele podia ouvir as vozes de Goku e do Senhor Kaioh. - "Krillin, eu suplico! - " _Você só tem uma chance!"_

Com isso, ele começou a se concentrar, tentando sentir o ki maligno. Enquanto isso, Gohan recuava lentamente, enquanto encarava o Saiyajin menor em sua frente. - "Chega de brincadeira!" - após ouvir aquilo, o garoto meio Saiyajin ficou cada vez mais assustado.

Em seguida, Vegeta começou a disparar inúmeras bolas de disparo, em direção do garoto. Apesar de não ter sido atingido, Gohan foi engolido e lançado pela explosão dos disparos, que caíam em sua direção. A cada disparo que o jovem Saiyajin dava, o menino que esquivava de todas elas.

As Gems se encontravam pasmas, tentando se levantar cada vez mais, sem sucesso. Peridot observava aquilo tudo, totalmente tensa e nervosa. Krillin tentava se concentrar na energia, enquanto ouvia o Saiyajin menor berrar para a criança. - "Não pense que vai escapar!"

 _"Você deve sentir! Deve sentir o ki maligno de Vegeta!"_ \- pensou o menor, enquanto se incentivava e continuava se concentrando. Após a explosão cessar, Gohan caiu no chão, só para ser atacado novamente. - "Gohan!" - as duas Quartzos berraram, ao vê-lo sendo lançado contra uma montanha de rochas, e ser levemente soterrado.

Enquanto isso, Goku grunhia de dor, enquanto juntava forças para se dirigir ao seu amigo. - "Krillin!" - perto dali, Yarijobe observava a cena, com total tremor em seu rosto.

000

Durante um breve momento de silêncio, Gohan se levantou sob as rochas, e ficou por lá. Sem perder tempo, Vegeta começou a correr na direção dele, aproveitando do seu estado crítico. - "Observe com atenção, Kakarot! Porque este, vai ser o fim do seu filho inútil!"

Depois de muito tempo de concentração, Krillin exaltou. - "Eu senti!" - com isso, Rose e Ametista sorriram para aquilo, enquanto Garnet continuava firme. Impaciente, Yarijobe berrou para ele. com seu punho erguido, pouco antes de receber uma pedrada pequena na cabeça.

"Mas o que é que você está fazendo?! Acabe com ele de uma vez por todas! Ai!" - Ah, cala essa sua boca, seu torrão!" - berrou Peridot, erguendo um punho pro alto. - "Quem você chamou de 'torrão', sua Gem baixinha?!" - berrou ele, e ambos começaram a se discutir.

Enquanto seguia correndo na direção do garoto meio Saiyajin, Vegeta sentiu um ki por trás. - "O quê?!" - logo atrás, Krillin começou a erguer a Genki-Dama pro alto, e exaltou, pouco antes de dispará-la. - "Ele vai ver! Toma isso!" - ao ver aquela energia, o Saiyajin menor se encontrou em alerta.

Após se contorcer bruscamente nos braços de Garnet, Pérola conseguiu tirar a mão dela de sua boca, e berrou pro alto. - "Krillin, não faça isso! Esse ataque fulminante vai matar o meu Vegeta!" - ao ouvirem aquilo, Yarijobe e as outras Gems ficaram confusos.

Gohan ergueu a cabeça pro alto, e avistou aquela esfera gigante vindo na direção dos dois. - "Mas o que é isso?!" - Vegeta murmurou, enquanto se encontrava tão pasmo, que ficara imóvel.

 **"Pega ele!"** \- **"Não!"** \- Krillin e a Gem pálida berraram para aquilo, enquanto Ametista atiçava. - "Pega ele! Pega ele, pega! Woooow!" - antes que pudesse ser atingido, o jovem Saiyajin saltou, permitindo que a Genki-Dama passasse direto. Com isso, o menor ficou em desgosto.

"Eu errei!" - "Não!" - ao ouvir aquilo, Goku, Yarijobe, Peridot e as outras Crystal Gems olharam para aquilo, em choque, confusão e pavor.

000

Do nada, uma rachadura se formou na esfera de cristal, deixando-os tensos e apavorados, quando ela se quebrou em pedaços. - "O que foi que aconteceu?! Eu não acredito que minha bola de cristal quebrou!" - berrou Baba Uranai, a ponto de chorar. "O que aconteceu com Gohan?!" - berrou Chi Chi, desesperada.

000

A Genki-Dama continuava seguindo em frente, dessa vez, seguindo em direção de Gohan, que não conseguia sair do lugar. Com isso, Rose e as demais sobressaltaram, ao que poderia acontecer.

000

"Uh, esse vai ser o fim!" - berrou Senhor Kaioh, ao ver o que iria acontecer.

000

Enquanto via que seu filho iria ser atingido, Goku usou todas as suas forças, para se comunicar telepaticamente com ele. - _"Rebate ela, Gohan!"_ \- para a surpresa do garoto, ele pode ouvir a voz a seu pai. - _"Gohan, essa energia está do nosso lado! Para os que não tem energia maligna, existe a possibilidade de rebater!"_

Com isso, Gohan se levantou do chão, e se posicionou. Com exceção de Garnet, Krillin, Rose, Ametista e Pérola se encontravam em choque para o que iria acontecer. Após juntar suas forças e coragem, o garoto ergueu seus braços, esperando receber a Genki-Dama.

Após ela atingir suas mãos, ela foi jogada de volta, deixando Senhor Kaioh e os demais tensos e surpresos com aquilo. Assim que rebateu a Genki-Dama de volta, Gohan foi jogado contra a parede da montanha de rochas, totalmente exausto.

Enquanto isso, a Genki-Dama seguia na direção de Vegeta, que estava pairando no alto. Ao perceber aquilo, Pérola usou suas últimas forças para se soltar do aperto da Fusão, e gritou num tom desesperado e choroso. - "Vegeta, cuidado! Se desvia dessa coisa!"

Ao vê-la seguindo em sua direção, o Saiyajin não teve tempo de se esquivar, e acabou sendo atingindo. Krillin gritava de horror, Ametista sorria de exaltação, Pérola gritava para aquilo, Yarijobe observava aquilo, Peridot tremulava e gemia de medo, Gohan se encontrava paralisado de pavor e Goku e Rose observavam aquilo cheios de tensão.

Após a explosão se intensificar mais, todos trataram de se proteger daquilo tudo. Assim que ela fora cessada, todos olharam para o alto, enquanto o silêncio voltava a tomar conta do lugar.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh começou a berrar, sorrindo. - "Ele conseguiu!"

000

"Legal! Conseguimos!" - berrou Krillin, saltando em direção do chão e dos seus amigos. - "Viva! Nós conseguímos, Goku e Crystal Gems! Nós conseguímos! É!" - com isso, Goku, Gohan e Yarijobe deram um breve suspiro de felicidade, acreditando que aquilo tudo tinha acabado.

Acreditando o mesmo, Ametista berrou pro alto, comemorando. Rose Quartz sorria levemente, enquanto via Garnet libertando a Pérola, sem dar nenhum sorriso para aquilo. Assim que foi solta, ela olhou para o céu, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

000

Na casa do mestre Kami, após ter juntando e montando os pedaços da esfera de cristal, Baba Uranai começou a se dirigir a Kami. - "Mestre Kami!" - "Sim?" - "Por acaso, você não tem uma cola?" - "Você quer cola? Hm... tenho certeza que vi um tubo em algum lugar!"

Assim que ele se retirou, Chi Chi se ajoelhou sob o chão, e começou a chorar de desespero. Do nada, ela novamente atacou a vidente, fazendo-a soltar os pedaços montados da esfera. - "O que que aconteceu com Gohan, Baba Uranai? Não tem outra bola de cristal?! Diga a verdade!"

No intuito de acalmar sua filha, Rei Ox interviu. - "Para com isso, Chi Chi! Chega!" - após isso, ela se acalmou um pouco. - "Eu sei, papai! Eu sei que Gohan continua vivo! E Goku também!"

"Sim, você tem razão! Mas como é que vamos chegar até esse lugar? Algum de vocês sabe como?" - após ouvirem essa pergunta, o silêncio tomou conta, até Bulma exclamar. - "Eu sei! Ouça, Chi Chi! Posso levar você até esse lugar!" - "O quê? Fala sério! Mas como é que a gente vai?"

"Vamos na minha nave!" - ao ouvir isso, a moça segurou nas mãos da garota, emocionada. - "Oh, muito obrigada, Bulma!" - "Eu também faria a mesma coisa que você, se o meu filho estivesse com grandes problemas!" - Bulma garantiu, animada.

"É muito natural, porque os sentimentos dos seres humanos são assim mesmo!" - "A Rose Quartz sempre diz isso, não é mesmo?" - "Sim, ela sempre disse!" - após ambas finalizarem a conversa, mestre Kami veio, com um tubo de cola na mão. - "Perfeito, eu também vou!"

"E eu, também!" - exclamou uma voz, vinda da porta. Ao olharem, todos puderam reconhecer a figura na porta. - "Mestre Korin!?" - Kami e Baba murmuraram, surpresos, enquanto este assentira.

000

Assim que a nave começou a planar lentamente o voo, todos começaram a seguir em direção do deserto, cuja viagem era de algumas horas a mais.

000

No deserto, Gohan seguiu em direção de seu pai, pronto para lhe dar um breve abraço. - "Papai!" - após o silêncio tomar conta, Krillin e as Crystal Gems (com exceção de Pérola) também se encontravam ao redor de Goku. - "Finalmente, conseguiram acabar com ele!"

"Sim, papai!" - "Puxa, eu achava que isso era impossível!" - os dois menores exclamaram, sorrindo, enquanto Goku tomava um olhar neles. - "Vocês dois... vocês estão feridos!" - "Não tanto, quanto você, Goku!" - "Pois é, mas vamos curar todos vocês, rapidinho!" - declarou Ametista, animada.

O Saiyajin sorriu, enquanto se dirigia a elas. - "Crystal Gems, vocês se sacrificaram muito, e estão muito doloridas e incapacitadas de se mexerem!" - "Não se preocupe, Goku, nós vamos nos recuperar!" - Rose declarou, enquanto Garnet assentia, como resposta.

Em seguida, todos direcionaram seus olhares para Pérola, que olhava para o céu, soluçando. - "Eu só não entendo, porque ela está tão defensiva com aquele Saiyajin, que tentou nos matar e destruir este planeta!" - declarou a Quartzo rosada, antes de se chocar com a declaração da pequena Gem.

"Hunf, bem, não foi pior do que ela fez, quando chegamos para ajudar os nossos amigos, naquele deserto!" - "O que ela fez, Ametista?" - "Como é que é?! Então, ela não te contou?! Grr... então, ela não falou a verdade pra você!" - rosnou ela, com os braços cruzados.

"Não pode culpá-la pelo o que ela possa ter feito, Ametista! Eu também não pude manter a minha promessa com ela!" - Goku defendeu, deixando ela, Krillin e Gohan confusos. - **"Promessa?! Mas que promessa?!"** \- perguntaram os três, surpresos.

Enquanto ele explicava, Garnet olhou rapidamente para o céu, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. Perto dali, Peridot fixou seu olhar no céu, e notou algo vindo de lá. A Gem pálida ouviu algo caindo, e levantou sua cabeça para cima, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Em seguida, todos (menos Garnet) também ouviram algo caindo do céu, e olharam para cima. Para a sua surpresa, era Vegeta, que caía do céu, totalmente desacordado. Do nada, Pérola sentiu algum controle, se levantou e correu na direção daquele lugar.

Assim que ele caiu, uma nuvem de fumaça cobriu o local ao redor dele. Krillin, Ametista, Gohan e Peridot sobressaltaram para aquilo, surpresos e chocados. Quando a poeira abaixou, todo puderam ver o jovem Saiyajin sob os braços da Gem pálida, que o carregava.

"É o Saiyajin!" - o garoto exaltou, preocupado. - "Ai, não! Vamos ter que começar tudo de novo!" - reclamou a Gem menor, num tom frustrado e exausto. - "Não se preocupe, ele está morto!" - Krillin garantiu, antes de ser golpeado por Garnet, ao entender o que iria causar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a sensação de dor, de irresponsabilidade e de culpa voltou a assolar a mente daquela Gem, fazendo-a chorar e abraçar o corpo em seus braços. - _"Não, isso não pode ser verdade! Se você está morto, então, eu falhei com você!"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto soluçava, e o abraçava firmemente.

Ignorando a cena, Yarijobe se retirou do seu esconderijo, e suspirou de alívio. - "Ah, eu já me sinto mais tranquilo!" - Já Peridot, ainda estava em seu esconderijo próprio, não querendo se arriscar a sair dali, de forma alguma.

Em seguida, Krillin começou a seguir em direção de Pérola com o corpo de Vegeta em seus braços, e murmurou consigo mesmo. - "Desgraçado! Era realmente muito forte! O mínimo que podemos fazer, é enterrar ele!" - ao ouvir aquilo, Pérola deu um passo para trás, enquanto o colocava no chão.

"Se é assim, então, eu mesmo o enterro! Ele é minha responsabilidade! É o mínimo que eu possa fazer, por não ter feito nada, nem por ele e nem pela Terra!" - declarou ela, chorando. - "Eu não entendo, Pérola! Como pode se importar com ele, depois do que ele fez com os nossos amigos?"

"É que... é que... é que apesar de tudo,... eu... " - ela tentou dizer algo, mas só conseguiu chorar mais, sem conseguir falar direito. - "Bem, ao menos, ele vai está ao lado do seu colega, não é?" - peguntou Rose, num tom triste, antes de Garnet murmurar.

"Se eu fosse o Krillin, saía daí o mais rápido possível!" - "Como assim, Garnet?" - perguntou Ametista, confusa. - "Esperem só, e vocês irão ver!" - isso deixou as duas Quartzos e os dois Saiyajins confusos, enquanto viam a cena. Durante um breve momento de silêncio, todos tiveram uma surpresa.

"E se eu enterrar você, primeiro?!" - interrogou Vegeta, abrindo um dos olhos e sorrindo, sadicamente. Ao verem que ele ainda estava vivo, todos (com exceção de Garnet, Pérola e Peridot) sobressaltaram de horror e de surpresa.

"Ah, eu sabia! Eu sabia! Ele ainda está vivo! Meu Deus!" - gaguejou a Gem verde, tremulando, gaguejando e choramingando de medo. A Gem pálida sentiu vontade de desmaiar, mas ela estava muito aliviada e feliz por dentro, para fazer aquilo.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh também se encontrava em choque para aquilo. - "Isso não é possível! Não é possível! Ele resistiu ao ataque da Genki-Dama!"

000

Após se levantar um pouco, Vegeta arquejava enquanto olhava para Krillin, que se encontrava paralisado de horror. - "Vocês realmente me atrapalharam um pouco! Também pensei que ia morrer com aquele ataque! Mas graças a minha Pérola, eu pude me livrar dessa queda!"

Enquanto ele se levantava, o menor lentamente recuava, enquanto ainda olhava para ele. - "Todo o meu corpo está machucado! Mas eu tenho energias suficiente pra me livrar de alguns vermes!" - declarou o Saiyajin menor, após conseguir ficar de pé.

Em seguida, ele empurrou Krillin para o chão, fazendo-o grunhir de dor. - "Depois de acabar com vocês, vou esperar até que o eu corpo se recupere, para depois, destruir todo este planeta!" - declarou ele, antes de ouvir um ruído de um chicote vindo por trás.

Rapidamente, ele se moveu pra frente, fazendo o chicote agarrar seu braço. Com isso, ele puxou e girou a pequena Gem consigo, lançando-a para uma montanha próxima dali. Assim que começou a se levantar, o corpo de Ametista deu um leve estalo, fazendo-a cair no chão e gemer de dor.

Vegeta gargalhou sadicamente para aquilo, fazendo os demais ficarem preocupados. Krillin tentou se mover, mais seu corpo estava brevemente contorcido e dolorido. Sob as rochas, Peridot gemia e tremulava. - _"Ai, e agora? Será que não tem ninguém que possa nos salvar dessa?"_

000

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de uma floresta, a nave seguia em direção do norte, com o objetivo de chegar ao deserto. Mestre Kami e Bulma se encontravam na frente, enquanto mestre Korin e Chi Chi, atrás. - "Assim está bem! Siga sempre em frente!" - declarou Korin, enquanto a moça se encontrava impaciente.

"Bulma, se ainda não sabe, é uma grande honra que mestre Korin guie você! É uma oportunidade rara!" - exclamou Kami, quase irritado. - "Fala sério, mestre! Mas pra mim, ele parece um gato comum!" - murmurou a moça, olhando para o mestre Korin, atrás deles.

Ao olhar para ele e vê-lo dar uma leve tossida, mestre Kami deu uma risada nervosa e recuou para o seu lugar, enquanto todos seguiam em frente, sem falar mais nada.

000

Enquanto isso, Vegeta começava a seguir em direção de Goku, Gohan e das outras Crystal Gems, enquanto Krillin cuspia sangue pelo chão. - "Miseráveis!... Como se atrevem... ?! Fizeram com que o grande Vegeta chegasse aos seus limites, para poder eliminá-los!"

Gohan tremulava de pavor, enquanto Rose e Garnet tentavam se mexer e lutar, sem muito sucesso. - "Mesmo eles tendo me atacado ao mesmo tempo, meu orgulho desapareceu, porque me rebaixei e lutei com esses vermes! Agora mesmo, eu vou dar a eles o que merecem, pra que não me causem mais problemas!"

Assustada que ele fosse machucar Goku e Gohan cada vez mais, Rose Quartz equivocou um escudo rosa ao redor deles, custando as suas forças. Mas aquilo não acalmou o garoto, que gemia e gaguejava de medo. - "Não, não pode ser! Mas que droga!" - Goku declarou, tentando se mexer.

Não muito longe dali, Krillin e Ametista os observava dali, enquanto se encontravam incapacitados de se mexerem. - "Go... Goku!" - "Meu... irmãozinho!" - Pérola tentou impedir aquilo, mas as vozes em sua cabeça novamente mandaram ela ficar parada, e ela se ajoelhou no chão, e começou a chorar.

Assim que parou, Vegeta começou a juntar suas forças, e equivocou uma intensa explosão de energia, na direção deles. Devido a muita fraqueza da Quartzo rosada, a bolha foi facilmente estourada, e todos levaram aquela rajada forte de energia.

Durante a explosão, Gohan, Peridot, Yarijobe, Ametista, Krillin e Pérola foram lançados para longe dali. Goku e Rose também foram lançados para longe, sem dificuldades. Enquanto era lançada, Garnet conseguiu equivocar e aprofundar uma de suas manoplas sob o chão, se mantendo firme por lá.

Felizmente, para o Leão, a explosão não fora grande o bastante para afetá-lo dali, e continuou cochilando. Após a explosão cessar, Vegeta olhou pros lados, e encontrou quase tudo devastado ao seu redor. Ele encontrou os corpos de Goku, Gohan, Krillin e das cinco Gems espalhado pelo deserto, todos vivos.

Enquanto arquejava, ele grunhiu para si mesmo. - "Maldição! Meu poder destruidor é uma vergonha!" - ele olhou mais uma vez ao redor, vendo todos se mexendo, fracamente. Ele suspirou mais um pouco, e começou a desmaiar, mas resistiu, ao peceber isso.

"Ah, eles continuam vivos!" - declarou o jovem Saiyajin, começando a voar pelo ar. - "O prejuízo foi maior do que eu pensei! Eu tenho que acabar logo com eles!... Ai, e descansar um pouco!" - concluiu ele, gemendo de dor.

Assim que ergueu um pouco a cabeça, Garnet teve um leve sobressalto, como se tivesse tido uma visão do futuro. Rose e Pérola ergueram lentamente as suas cabeças, e o virão seguindo na direção de Gohan, que estava totalmente desacordado sob uma rocha.

Ao aterrizar no chão, Vegeta começou a andar até o garoto, mesmo mancando. Krillin e Ametista se levantaram lentamente, e também observaram a cena. Assim que olhou bem para o menino, o Saiyajin menor percebeu um detalhe nele. - "E esse pirralho... a... a cauda dele cresceu de novo!"

"Uma cauda?! É mesmo! Quando Goku era um menino, a cauda dele vivia voltando a crescer!" - o menor murmurou, também chocado. - "Ué, mas ele já não tinha cauda antes?" - interrogou a pequena Gem, confusa. - "Cale a boca, Ametista!" - grunhiu Pérola, irritada.

Após segurar a cauda do garoto, Vegeta entreolhou para a lua cheia artificial, se encontrando mais tenso, por dentro. - "Se esse menino se transformar, eu vou ter grandes problemas!" - murmurou ele, nervoso e intenso.

 _A cauda de Gohan voltou a crescer! Será por acaso, um sinal, indicando a salvação do mundo e dos seres humanos? Será o fim da maldade?_

 **Estou numa semana intensa de provas, e não está dando para escrever direto. E eu pensei em adicionar mais tensão nesse capítulo. Só mais um** **, e irei terminar esta Fanfic. Se quiserem uma continuação dela, comentem e/ou adicionem umas ideias. Enquanto isso, irei finalizar a minha outra Fic para começar uma outra novinha em folha. Até breve.;)**

 **P.S: Se tiver alguns detalhes errados neste capítulo, é porque eu não estou podendo dormir direito, e as minhas ideias não se fixam direito. Mas espero que gostem, ainda assim.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epílogo** **: Ocorre um milagre! A transformação de Gohan**

 _A Genki-Dama representava a esperança do mundo inteiro!_

"Vegeta, cuidado! Se desvia dessa coisa!"

 _Mas nem assim, conseguiram derrotar Vegeta! O temível guerreiro Saiyajin, Vegeta! Mas nesse instante ..._

"É... é impossível! A cauda do pirralho voltou a crescer!"

000

Em algum lugar, ainda muito longe dali, a nave em que Bulma, Chi Chi, mestre Kami e mestre Korin estavam, continuava seguindo viagem em direção do deserto. Dentro dela, a garota de cabelo azul se dirigia ao gato branco. - "Por onde?" - "Para a esquerda! Só um pouco!"

Com isso, eles começaram a ver o horizonte, onde se encontrava a lua cheia artificial. - "Ah, eu estou vendo! É a ilha! Goku, as Gems e os outros estão lutando nessa ilha!" - exclamou Korin, antes de ser agarrado por Chi Chi.

"E Gohan?! Ele continua vivo?! Não está mentindo?! Porque, se estiver, eu sou capaz de ... " - grunhiu ela, irritada e desesperada. - "Sim ... ! Eu acho que sim!" - grunhiu ele, quase sem fôlego. - "Como 'acho que sim'?! Eu quero que você diga a verdade!"

Mestre Kami observava Chi Chi esganando o gato, enquanto declarava. - "Desde o começo, eu preferi que não a trouxesse por motivo algum!" - e em seguida, ele começou a pensar. - _"Porém, só consigo sentir o ki de nove... digo, de onze pessoas! E eles estão ficando cada vez mais fracos!"_

000

No deserto, sob o pleno silêncio, Krillin se mexia, tentando se levantar. Goku estava arquejando, tentando se mover pro lado. Ametista levantava, mas desistia, ao ouvir o estalar de seu corpo. Rose e Garnet tentavam se erguer, sem sucesso. Pérola estava caída no chão, quase inconsciente.

Peridot olhou pros lados, correu e se escondeu atrás de uma rocha, gemendo e soluçando. - "Uma... uma cauda! Já sei! A cauda de Goku também crescia assim, de repente!" - murmurou o menor, se lembrando do passado.

"Ué, mas ele já não tinha uma cauda, da última vez?" - interrogou a Gem menor, confusa. - "Fique quieta, Ametista!" - Pérola rosnou, quase desmaiando. Garnet observava aquela a cena, como se previsse o que iria acontecer, naquele exato momento.

Após segurar a cauda do garoto, Vegeta entreolhou para a lua cheia artificial, se encontrando mais tenso, por dentro. - "Se esse menino se transformar, eu vou ter grandes problemas!" - ele murmurou, nervoso e intenso. Com isso, ele começou a ativar uma onda de energia em suas mãos.

"Ai, não!" - berrou Ametista, ao entender o que ele iria fazer. - "Ele vai arrancar a cauda dele!" - murmurou a Gem verde, nervosa. - "Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, e rápido!" - exclamou a Quartzo rosada, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso. - "Não precisamos! Ele vai!" - disse a Fusão, deixando-a confusa.

Do nada, um grito de guerra foi ouvido por trás, atraindo o olhar do jovem Saiyajin. Para a sua surpresa, era Yarijobe, que se lançara para sua direção. Ele o atingiu com a espada, e despencou no chão, inconsciente. - "Vegeta!" - grunhiu a Gem pálida, desesperada, ao ver o ataque.

Ele fora atingido pelas costas, com um grande corte feito pela espada, fazendo-o gemer e se contorcer de dor. Peridot fez uma careta de horror, sentindo aquela sensação ardosa do corte nas costas de Vegeta, em suas próprias costas. Momentos depois, o jovem Saiyajin despencou no chão.

Sentindo o mesmo controle de antes, Pérola conseguiu juntar forças, e andou lentamente em sua direção. Enquanto isso, o rapaz se ergueu um pouco, e olhou pros lados. - "Onde estou?" - interrogou ele, antes de olhar e sorrir, ao ver o Saiyajin caído no chão.

Ele se levantou do chão, enquanto gargalhava e se vangloriava. - "Eu consegui! Eu consegui! É isso aí! É! Eu consegui! Você merecia!" - do nada, ele levou um forte tabefe, por trás da cabeça. - "Cale sua boca! O meu Vegeta não merecia isso, de forma alguma!"

Após isso, Pérola andou até ele, e se ajoelhou em frente do seu corpo. Durante o pleno silêncio, ela soluçava e chorava, enquanto pensava. - _"Eu sinto muito, eu não pude protegê-lo! Eu me sinto muito desonrada, Vegeta!"_

Ignorando completamente o que ocorria, Yarijobe voltou a se vangloriar. - "O que acha disso? Não tem jeito de ganhar do grande Yarijobe! Aprendeu bandido!" - enquanto isso, Garnet teve um sobressalto, e exclamou. - "Yarijobe! Pérola! Saíam daí!"

Do nada, Vegeta começou a se mexer bruscamente, lutando para se levantar. O rapaz ficou paralisado, enquanto mantinha a expressão. Vendo aquilo, a Gem verde se escondeu sob a rocha, e tremulou de medo. A Gem pálida ficou paralisada, emocionada por ele ainda estar vivo.

Sentindo outro controle, ela começou a ajudá-lo a se levantar, deixando Yarijobe em choque e confusão. Enquanto se levantava, o jovem Saiyajin rosnou para o terráqueo. - "Maldito!" - assustado, o rapaz deu alguns passos para trás, até que o Saiyajin ficasse de pé e seguisse em sua direção.

A Gem pálida ficou sentada no chão, enquanto assistia aquela cena, em total pavor. Ela tomou coragem para detê-lo, mas as vozes a mandaram parar e deixar aquilo tudo fluir, fazendo-a chorar e ficar fraca e vulnerável a si mesma.

Yarijobe ergueu a sua espada, e começou a tentar acertá-lo, várias vezes. Mas dessa vez, Vegeta estava atento, e se desviava de vários golpes do objeto cortante. Ele andava para trás, ao mesmo tempo que tentava acertá-lo com a espada. No fim, ele tropeçou e caiu para trás.

O Saiyajin menor arquejava, enquanto segurava seu ombro direito, e lançava um olhar de morte. Desesperado, o rapaz se levantou, e sorriu desajeitadamente. - "Olha, eu peço desculpas, viu? Você se cortou? Foi uma brincadeira! Machuquei suas costas?" - gaguejou ele, enrolando.

"O que que ele tá fazendo?!" - murmurou Ametista, incrédula com a cena. - "Ele o está distraindo! Sei o que acontecerá, mas não irei contar, por enquanto!" - explicou a Fusão, ajustando seus óculos. Rose Quartz olhava para Pérola, com decepção e tristeza em seu olhar.

"Olha, eu não sabia! Eu tenho muito respeito por você! Eu não posso ser seu amigo, eu podia te ajudar, eu... " - antes que terminasse a frase, Vegeta o chutou pelo rosto, fazendo-o quicar e rolar pelo chão. Enquanto ele segurava seu nariz, o Saiyajin se aproximava dele, arquejando.

Vegeta deu um outro golpe, o mandando contra uma rocha, partindo-a em pedaços. Do alto da montanha, Krillin observava aquilo, e grunhiu. - "Ya... Yarijobe... !" - enquanto isso, o Saiyajin menor começou a seguir na direção do rapaz, dentre as dores e grunhidos.

"Ai daquele, que se atrever a machucar o meu corpo! Porque, nunca na vida, vai ter o meu perdão! Nunca! Nunca!" - após isso, ele se ajoelhou, e começou a golpear Yarijobe, múltiplas e múltiplas vezes, sem parar. Peridot engolia em seco, enquanto pensava. - _"E agora, será o fim? Ai, meu Deus!"_

O menor olhava de cima, enquanto gemia e se contorcia de dor. - "Droga, eu não consigo ... " - grunhiu ele, antes de cair deitado no chão. As duas Quartzos começaram a tentar se levantar, sem nenhum sucesso. A Fusão moveu lentamente a cabeça, e olhou para trás, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer.

Perto dali, Goku começou a murmurar pro seu filho, num tom de voz fraco. - "Gohan... ! Gohan! ... Gohan!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin grunhiu, como resposta, e murmurou em surpresa. - "Papai? ... É a voz do meu papai?" - ele rastejou da rocha em que estava, até cair no chão.

"Gohan, ... preste atenção!" - o Saiyajin pediu. - "Sim... sim, papai!" - "Está vendo a bola brilhante no céu?" - "Uma bola brilhante ... uma bola brilhante?" - Gohan murmurou, em confusão, até olhar para a lua cheia artificial. Durante o pleno silêncio, ele ficou olhando para ela.

Do nada, Vegeta sentiu uma energia estranha, em meio daquele silêncio em geral. Ao entreolhar pela rocha, Peridot viu o que estava acontecendo, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela engatinhou para bem longe dali, em pleno gemido e choro de pavor. Ao se lembrar, o Saiyajin se virou e exaltou.

"O menino! Eu não vou deixar ele se transformar!" - imediatamente, o Saiyajin menor começou a correr e saltar na direção do garoto, prestes a golpeá-lo. Do nada, uma onda de energia fez com que a roupa de Gohan se desgastasse lentamente. Ao ver que já era tarde demais, Vegeta parou, e ficou o observando.

"Não!" - grunhiu ele, ao vê-lo começando a se transformar. Desesperadamente, ele começou a golpeá-lo, tentando parar a transformação. - "Morra! Morra, miserável! Morra! Morra!" - enquanto ele o golpeava, o corpo do garoto começava a se transformar, lentamente.

Pérola abriu os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, e olhou para o lado, vendo aquela cena. Do nada, ela novamente começou a sentir aquele mesmo controle, e entrou em posição para fazer uma façanha arriscada, se fosse preciso.

Aos poucos, o corpo de Gohan começava a crescer cada vez mais. - "Se eu não acabar com ele agora, vai estar tudo perdido!" - berrou o jovem Saiyajin, desesperado. Ametista ficou pasma com aquilo, e momentos depois, gargalhou de modo maníaco. - "Agora, ele já era!"

Goku se comunicava mentalmente com seu filho, enquanto se contorcia. - _"Gohan, por favor!"_ \- enquanto isso, Krillin via toda a transformação de Gohan, enquanto grunhia de dor. - "Gohan se transformou num macaco gigante! Agora, é hora de arriscar tudo!"

"Sim, é verdade! Eu me esqueci da cauda dele! E tudo, por ter me precipitado!" - declarou Vegeta, enquanto se encontrava de frente do garoto, em sua forma de macaco gigantesco. Rapidamente, ele saltou sob o monstro, indo até a direção de sua cauda e a segurou.

"Se eu tivesse cortado a cauda dele ... " - após dizer isso, ele começou a puxá-la com todas as suas forças, fazendo o garoto berrar de dor. Com isso, ele não teve muita escolha, e deu mais uma ordem. - "Pérola, meu ajude! Me ajude a arrancar a cauda dele! Agora!"

Ao receber esse comando, a Gem pálida hesitou por um momento, até se sucumbir e saltar na direção dele. Ela começou a remover a sua lança de sua pedra, contra sua vontade, e se preparou para cortar a cauda. Enquanto isso, Gohan ergueu lentamente um de seus braços, prestes a esmagá-los.

Quando olhou para cima, Pérola viu que Vegeta seria atingido, e o golpeou com o lado seguro da sua lança, o jogando pra frente. Assim que caiu no chão, o Saiyajin menor ouviu um som de algo sendo atingido com força, e explodindo numa leve bomba de fumaça.

Após ouvir aquela explosão, o macaco gigante se ergueu um pouco, e o encontrou caído no chão. Vegeta lentamente olhou para cima, e entrou em desespero, ao vê-lo rugir para o alto, e rosnar para ele.

Nesse meio tempo, ele conseguiu pegar a pedra da Gem pálida na sua mão direita, e engatinhou um pouco longe dali. - "Você me salvou daquele golpe, e esse garoto se atreveu a te machucar! Isso não vai ficar assim!" - grunhiu ele, enquanto olhava fixamente para a pedra.

Do nada, Gohan começou a quebrar duas colunas de rochas próximas, fazendo-as cair. Preocupadas, Rose e Garnet conseguiram juntar forças para se levantar, e correram na direção de Goku. O rapaz conseguiu se virar de lado, e murmurar num tom fraco. - "Gohan!"

Yarijobe sofria com aquela chuva de rochas caindo para cima dele. Ametista conseguiu ficar de pé, se transformou numa coruja, e saiu voando dali. Krillin observava aquilo, enquanto se contorcia. - "Agora eu me lembro! Quando Goku virava um macaco gigante, perdia totalmente a consciência!"

"Mas Gohan ... " - enquanto falava, uma coruja roxa voou para o seu lado, e se dissipou numa forma de uma garota de cabelos curtos. - "Pois é! E qual é o problema, afinal de contas? Ele é o Gohan! Ele vai saber lidar com isso! Eu acho!" - garantiu ela, enquanto observava o menino destruir as montanhas, ao lado do menor.

000

Enquanto destruía as montanhas, o monstro rugia, se encontrando fora de controle. - "Gohan também! Agora eu entendo! Não é que Goku e Gohan perdem a consciência!" - declamou o menor, se protegendo das pedras. - "Ai, e como!" - grunhiu Ametista, se protegendo.

"Quando eles se transformam num macaco gigante, eles se comportam como os Saiyajins!" - "Ah, é como se o seu 'Eu Saiyajin' voltasse para eles, e sumisse, quando voltavam ao normal! Agora, eu entendo!" - ambos declaram, ao entenderem o básico.

000

Em meio daquele ataque, Gohan ergueu uma rocha grande, e começou a andar em direção de Yarijobe. - "Não faça isso!" - "Ei, pare o que está fazendo, agora!" - "Gohan!" - "Não, seu moleque maluco!" - Krillin e a Gem roxa revezavam, tentando pará-lo, sem sucesso.

Tremendo que aquele ataque a afetasse, Peridot se afastou mais dali, até entrar e se esconder num buraco ali por perto. Vendo seu possível fim em sua frente, Yarijobe fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte. Do nada, o monstro escutou uma voz, que o fez parar.

"Gohan! Gohan! Go... Gohan!" - gritou Goku, atraindo a atenção de seu filho. Com isso, Gohan começou a arquejar, enquanto recuperava sua consciência. Do nada, Rose e Garnet pararam, e direcionaram seus olhares para o menino. Ao abrir um dos olhos, Yarijobe o viu parado, e implorou. - "Não me machuque!"

Durante um breve momento de silêncio, Krillin e Ametista berraram. - "Gohan! Acabe com o Saiyajin! Acabe com ele!" - "É, e salve a nossa amiga Pérola das mãos dele!" - com isso, o garoto começou a grunhir. - "Fiquem quietos! Não falam isso!" - murmurou Yarijobe, com medo de que Gohan o atacasse.

Em seguida, o macaco gigante começou a olhar ao seu redor, até encontrar Vegeta, que estava em posição de luta. Enquanto se encaravam em silêncio, o Saiyajin se dirigiu e insultou os dois menores de cima da montanha, por tê-lo dedurado. - "Vocês são uns canalhas!"

Enquanto ele recuava para trás, Rose Quartz e Garnet haviam chegado ao seu objetivo. Ela ativou um escudo acima deles, caso Gohan fosse atacá-los, enquanto a Fusão começava a inspecionar Goku, enquanto ele berrava. - "Gohan!" - ao ouvir a voz do seu pai, o monstro começou a rugir.

Vegeta exaltou em desespero, e a Gem verde se encolheu aos berros, enquanto os demais se encontravam tensos com o que iria acontecer. - "Tomara que ele não faça confusão!" - murmurou Yarijobe, nervoso.

"Gohan, acabe com o Saiyajin!" - "É, acabe logo com ele!" - Krillin e Ametista berraram, ao mesmo tempo. Nesse exato momento, o garoto lançou a pedra gigantesca na direção do Saiyajin menor, mas este saltou a tempo. Após cair no chão, ele percebeu que estava muito fraco e dolorido.

"É isso aí! Muito bem! Eu tinha certeza que Gohan não ia nos decepcionar! Agora, ele vai esmagar o Saiyajin!" - murmurou o menor, enquanto via a cena, com otimismo. - "Woohooo! Vai lá, Gohan! Você consegue!" - berrou a pequena Gem, atiçando, com entusiasmo.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta andava rapidamente pra longe dali, enquanto segurava seu ombro direito e a pedra. Gohan começou a seguir atrás dele, forçando-o a acelerar mais. - "A lua que eu produzi, vai desaparecer dentro de uma hora! Minha única alternativa, é cortar a cauda dele!"

Ao se encontrar num lugar sem saída, sua única opção, era se esquivar dos golpes do garoto, enquanto procurava um jeito de cortar sua cauda. Em um ponto, ele saltou na direção do seu rosto e deu um chute, o distraindo um pouco. O jovem Saiyajin começou a deslizar sob as costas dele, indo em direção da cauda.

Vendo que aquele Saiyajin iria partir a cauda, Ametista berrou. - "Cuidado, Gohan! Não deixe ele cortar a sua cauda!" - com isso, o monstro se virou a tempo, e quase o golpeou. Após saltar em direção de uma montanha rochosa, Vegeta começou a arquejar, enquanto calculava a área.

"Apesar de todos os ferimentos, age como se não tivesse acontecido nada!" - "Quem vai vencer essa?" - "Será que é imortal?" - "Ele é mais forte, do que previsto! Será muito duro para Gohan derrotá-lo!" - Yarijobe, Rose, Krillin e Garnet declararam, em plena surpresa.

Vegeta arquejava, enquanto continuava procurando um ponto em que podia cortar a cauda do macaco gigante, sem problemas. Ao entreolhar do buraco, Peridot podia entender o que estava acontecendo. - _"Já sei! Ele deve está calculando uma forma de vencer a luta! Será que consegue?"_

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o Saiyajin menor saltou na direção de Gohan, enquanto este tentava acertá-lo. Mas ele conseguiu se desviar do golpe, e correu sob o braço do monstro, que tentava acertá-lo. Quando estava prestes a golpeá-lo, ele foi atingido pela cauda do garoto.

Ao ser atingido, Vegeta saltou a pedra branca, que foi lançada com muita força sob o ar. No fim, ele se chocou contra uma parede de uma montanha. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele usou suas forças para se desviar do golpe do garoto. Ao ver que ele estava em uma outra coluna de rochas, o macaco gigante começou a ir na direção dele.

Desesperadamente, o jovem Saiyajin tomou uma decisão drástica, mas provável. Ele ergueu suas mãos pro alto, e disparou um ataque fulminante de energia para cima do menino, o empurrando para longe. Assim que parou, ele começou a arquejar, enquanto observava uma nuvem de fumaça no alto.

A nuvem de fumaça começou a se dissipar, lentamente, mostrando que o monstro ficara ileso. Ao vê-lo voando para sua direção, Vegeta saltou dali, escapando de ser esmagado. - "Ah, já não tenho forças! Você vai ver!" - rosnou ele, enquanto formava um punho em sua mão direita.

Gohan começava a se aproximar dele, e o Saiyajin exclamou, antes de disparar um disco de energia em sua direção. - "Vai me pagar!" - no fim, o disco atingiu a cauda, cortando-a. Enquanto via a cena, Garnet sorriu levemente, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer.

Vegeta sorriu para aquilo, enquanto via o garoto voltando lentamente ao normal, no ar. Mas seu sorriso caiu, ao ver que ele estava vindo para sua direção. - "O quê?! Mas que droga! Eu não consigo me mexer!" - rosnou ele, vendo que não tinha muita escolha, a não ser receber aquele golpe.

"Ai, não!" - murmurou a Gem verde, ao assistir a cena, e se encolheu para dentro do buraco. Assim que o garoto se chocou no chão, o deserto todo começou a tremular, antes que o silêncio voltasse. Leão, que estava a uma distância considerada, sentiu aquele breve terremoto, e começou a andar em direção daquele lugar.

000

Após a nuvem de poeira se dissipar, o menor e a Gem roxa observavam a cena, com reações diferentes. - "Krillin,... Ametista ... ! O que será que aconteceu?" - interrogou Yarijobe, não podendo ver o que estava acontecendo. Do nada, um sorriso emotivo se formou no rosto de Krillin e de Ametista, ao verem a cena.

Vegeta estava caído no chão, com Gohan, desacordado, perto dele. - "Ele ... conseguiu!" - murmurou ele, até a pequena Gem se jogar em cima dele e o abraçar, enquanto gargalhava histericamente. - "Ele conseguiu! O nosso garoto acabou com o Saiyajin baixinho, Wow!"

Rose Quartz suspirou de alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo, de tristeza. - "Bom, parece que tudo agora acabou, não é mesmo?" - murmurou ela, com olhar de decepção. - "Não! Ele foi derrotado, mas ainda está vivo!" - declarou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos, deixando-a surpresa.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o jovem Saiyajin mexeu sua mão, enquanto gemia e arquejava. O rapaz observou aquilo, e murmurou para os dois menores. - "Ele ainda tá vivo!" - com isso, Krillin e Ametista indagaram. - "Nada mata ele!" - "É, esse cara é de ferro?"

Mesmo em plena dor, Vegeta conseguiu mover seus braços, e recolheu uma espécie de controle de seu uniforme. Ele começou a clicar em alguns botões, até soltar o aparelho, e largar os braços no chão, enquanto arquejava e gemia. - _"Mas o que ele estará fazendo?"_ \- pensou a Quartzo rosada, enquanto fixava o olhar.

000

De volta ao local da explosão da chegada dos Saiyajins e das Gems, um grupo de cientistas e policiais estavam por lá, lendo as linhas de estrutura das quatro naves. - _"Parece que estas quatro esferas misteriosas, foram abandonadas nessa cidade!"_ \- declarou um dos cientistas.

 _"Fomos informados que são as naves espacias dos Saiyajins e Gems!"_ \- declarou outro, percebendo algo estranho em uma daquelas naves. Do nada, a nave em que estava ao redor se ergueu do chão. - _"Ah, ela voou!"_ \- exclamou ele, surpreso.

000

No céu, acima das nuvens, a nave esférica começou a seguir em direção do norte, a toda velocidade.

000

Durante um breve momento de silêncio, algo zarpando no ar foi ouvido, atraindo os olhares de Krillin e de Ametista. - "O... O que é isso?" - "Não faço a miníma ideia!" - respondeu ela, enquanto olhavam para uma estranha nave esférica, aterrizando no chão.

"Minha nave!" - murmurou Vegeta, ao vê-la aterrissando em sua frente. Goku, Rose e Garnet observavam aquilo, em pleno silêncio. Assim que conseguiu se mover pro lado, o jovem Saiyajin arquejou um pouco, enquanto juntava forças.

000

Logo atrás, um leve som de bater de asas era ouvido, revelando Krillin em cima de uma ave grande, descendo da montanha. - "Toma cuidado, Ametista! Eu não quero te cansar muito!" - murmurou ele, enquanto ela descia e pairava devagar. - "Não se preocupe, eu vou conseguir!"

000

"Eu não acredito que vou ter que me retirar do campo de batalha!" - grunhiu ele, irritado. Enquanto rastejava lentamente a caminho de sua nave, Vegeta olhou mais a frente, e encontrou a pedra branca, a um metro de distância da nave, e sorriu. - "Pelo menos, não estarei mais sozinho!"

000

Assim que o menor desceu e aterrissou no chão, a ave se dissipou numa forma de luz, e voltou na forma de uma garotinha baixa, com cabelos curtos e bagunçados. Em seguida, ela começou a ajudá-lo a se levantar do chão.

000

O jovem Saiyajin continuava rastejando, usando todas as suas forças, enquanto rosnava e declarava. - "Eu ... sendo um guerreiro mais forte do universo, ... sofri uma grande humilhação aqui! Mas ao menos, terei você de volta, comigo!"

000

"Mas o que é aquilo, Krillin?" - perguntou Ametista, enquanto ajudava Krillin a se levantar do chão. - "Deve ser a nave espacial dele! Não! Não vou deixar ele fugir!" - exclamou ele, antes de olhar bem pra cena. - "Ametista, olha! Ele está indo em direção da Pérola!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a Gem menor declarou. - "Ele vai levar ela com ele?! Ah, não na minha deixa!" - com isso, o terráqueo menor teve um plano. - "Já sei! Ametista, se transforme em uma coruja, e vá até ele! Em seguida, pegue a Pérola, e o distraía pra mim!"

"Certo, mas e você?" - perguntou ela. - "Não se preocupe! Eu vou arrumar um jeito! Mas vá logo, antes que seja tarde!" - "Tá legal! Meu corpo está doendo um pouco, mas acho que tenho forças pra mais uma transformação!" - com isso, Ametista se transformou numa coruja, e começou a voar na direção do Saiyajin.

000

Logo atrás, Gohan continuava desacordado, incapacitado de fazer alguma coisa. Vegeta começava a se esquivar um pouco do caminho da nave, indo em direção da pedra. Sem notar que uma coruja voava acima do local, indo para direção dele.

000

Krillin andava lentamente e mancando, indo impedir aquele Saiyajin de fugir da Terra, junto de sua amiga Gem. Ao ver aquilo, Yarijobe pensou em ajudá-lo, e berrou. - "Krillin! Use a minha espada!"

Com isso, o menor parou, e viu a espada caída no chão, bem perto dele. Ele lentamente a pegou, e olhou friamente para ela. - "Nós já sofremos o bastante! Eu vou acabar com você, agora!" - declarou ele, indo na direção do jovem Saiyajin.

000

Assim que parou e apoiou uma de suas mãos em sua nave, Vegeta lentamente começou a estender sua outra mão, para pegar a pedra que estava no chão. Do nada, uma luz roxa surgiu do seu lado, e antes que ele pudesse agarrar a pedra, uma espécie de corda com pedras roxas a agarrou e a puxou para longe dali.

Pasmado, ele olhou para o lado, e viu a pequena Gem em cima de uma rocha, com um chicote na mão direita e com a pedra na mão esquerda. - "Se quiser ir embora, terá de ir sozinho! Ou talvez, eu acho que não vai a lugar algum, além do outro mundo!" - declarou ela, sorrindo sadicamente.

Antes que o jovem Saiyajin pensasse em atacá-la ou até mesmo insultá-la, uma voz o chamou por trás. - "Espera!" - para o seu ódio, era aquele menor careca, arquejando para ele. E para o seu horror, ele estava com uma espada na mão. - "Eu vou vingar a morte dos meus amigos! Se prepara!"

Vegeta se desesperou, enquanto tentava fugir dali, sem sucesso. - "Não! Não estou conseguindo me mexer!" - "Pega ele! Acerta nele, Krillin! Vai!" - atiçou Ametista, enfatizada.

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh observava a cena, enquanto suspirava. - "Ah, esses rapazes se esforçaram muito! Não sabiam como tudo isso ia terminar! Claro, que isso não podia me retirar, mas esse Saiyajin pôs o universo numa situação extremamente aterradora!"

Bubbles e Gregory o observavam em silêncio, enquanto ele continuava falando. - "E não havia nada que pudesse fazer!" - com isso, seu sorriso caiu, enquanto parecia está zangado, enquanto concluía. - "Isso não quer dizer que lutamos com origem do mal, para sempre! Com a origem do mal!"

000

De volta a Terra, Vegeta continuava sem se mexer, enquanto ficava de frente para o seu destino. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Krillin finalmente berrou, enquanto começava a dar o golpe final. - "Morra!"

Enquanto movia lentamente a espada na direção dele, uma voz foi ouvida de sua mente. - _"Espera, por favor!"_ \- pasmados, Krillin, e Ametista olharam para o lado, e viram Goku com as outras duas Gems. O Saiyajin menor estranhou aquilo, enquanto os observava.

"Go... Goku?! Isso é impossível! Foi você que me chamou dentro da minha mente? Goku, foi você mesmo?!" - "Acho que foi sim, Krillin! Eu também ouvi a voz dele na minha mente! Mas onde será que ele aprendeu a fazer isso?" - declarou e perguntou a Gem roxa, também surpresa.

"Sim! Sim, fui eu! Eu fiz isso, porque não podia falar mais forte, Kri... Krillin e ... Ame... Ametista! Desculpe, mas ... por favor, eu lhes imploro! Peço ... deixe ele ir! Por favor?" - declarou Goku, num tom fraco.

Com isso, os dois menores se encontravam pasmos e confusos. - "Como é?! Você está falando sério?!" perguntou Krillin, não acreditando naquilo. - "Depois de tudo o que ele fez com os nossos amigos, irmãozinho? Sério, mesmo?!" - berrou Ametista, indignada.

"Por favor! É a única coisa que eu peço!" continuou ele, num tom fraco. - "Como pode dizer isso, Goku? Esse Saiyajin matou todos os nossos amigos e depois, tentou exterminar o mundo inteiro!" - "É, e ainda, tentou levar a nossa amiga com ele!" - ambos declararam, revoltados.

"Verdade, Ametista! Se deixarmos ele ir embora, vai recuperar toda a sua energia, e voltar com as mesmas intenções!" - concluiu Krillin. Enquanto isso, Vegeta se apoiava lentamente sob sua nave, enquanto escutava aquilo de Kakarot / Goku. - "Sim! Sim, tem toda razão!"

"Me escuta! Ele não tem pena de ninguém! E se pensa que vai mudar sua maneira de ser, como fez Piccolo, você está enganado! Porque ele não vai mudar, nunca!" - "Não diga, isso, Krillin! Nunca diga nunca!" - respondeu Garnet, ajustando seus óculos.

"Eu ... eu sei! ... Esse cara chamado Vegeta, é ... ele ... ele é incrivelmente forte! Mas a verdade, é que ... eu não sei como dizer, ... tudo isso me aconteceu quando estava a ponto de morrer, e cheguei a uma conclusão!" - Goku declarava, num tom fraco, enquanto Vegeta escutava aquilo.

"De que ... não vale a pena!" - ao ouvirem aquilo, os dois menores ficaram sobressaltados. - "O que 'não vale a pena'?" - "Vai, desabafa logo!" - Krillin e Ametista exclamaram, confusos. - "Eu decidi ... ir treinar com o Senhor Kaioh pra me tornar mais forte!" - "O quê?!"

"Mas ... mas, ... esse cara aí chamado Vegeta, é muito mais forte do que eu! Me deu medo! Pra ser sincero, pensei que seria o nosso fim! Mas por outro lado, ... eu me senti muito feliz! Meu coração vibrava de emoção quando lutei com ele! Não resta dúvida de que também sou um Saiyajin!"

"Porque gosto mesmo de lutar com caras mais fortes do que eu!" - enquanto ele falava, Krillin ouviu Vegeta cair da nave, enquanto Ametista ria baixo. Sem perder tempo, o menor apontou sua espada pra ele, enquanto hesitava em matá-lo.

Goku continuava declarando, sem rodeios. - "Eu vou treinar de novo, pra depois, lutar com ele! E também, é o mínimo que posso fazer, para cumprir a promessa que eu tive com a Pérola!" - declarou o Saiyajin, num tom de voz fraco.

"Esse idiota matou Yamcha, Tien Shinhan ... e Chaos! **Por acaso, você não se lembra?!** " - berrou Krillin, a ponto de chorar. - "Eh, pra falar a verdade, não foi o outro Saiyajin que os matou, hein?" - perguntou Ametista, confusa.

"Eu sei que estou mal! ... Mas Krillin, realize o meu desejo e a minha promessa, por favor? Pelo que é de mais sagrado, ... me deixe voltar a lutar com ele! E pense em como sua amiga se sentiria com isso!" - Goku implorou pela última vez, num tom choroso.

Enquanto ele pensava, o jovem Saiyajin havia juntado suas últimas forças, e conseguiu entrar em sua nave. Com isso, Krillin se virou pro lado, e continuou hesitando. Vegeta o observava, esperando o que ele iria fazer. No fim, ele cedeu e largou a espada no chão.

Ametista o observou em choque, não acreditando no que ouvira. O menor suspirou, antes de se dirigir a Goku. - "Como quiser! Você tem o direito de ter os seus desejos e cumprir promessas! Graças a você, o mundo continua vivo! Mas preste atenção, Goku!"

O rapaz direcionou seu olhar para ele, em pleno silêncio. - "Da próxima vez, você deve derrotar ele com um poder mais surpreendente, entendeu?" - ao ouvir Krillin o incentivar com aquilo, ele sorriu. - "Claro! Eu entendi!"

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh observava aquilo, com uma expressão indignada. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ele olhou para cima e suspirou.

000

Krillin e Ametista viraram-se para trás, e encararam o Saiyajin menor, sorrindo friamente para eles. - "Algum dia, vão me pagar, vermes! Na próxima vez, não vai acontecer nenhum milagre! Todos vocês serão eliminados, junto com seu planeta!" - declarou ele, enquanto a escotilha da nave se fechava.

"É melhor que aproveitem, enquanto ainda podem! E eu ainda irei recuperar o que é meu, por direito!" - após concluir isso, os dois menores rosnavam, enquanto viam a nave se erguendo do chão.

No fim, Peridot se esgueirou de dentro do buraco, e correu para direção do local. Todos observavam a nave pairando no ar. - "Ele se foi!" - murmurou Yarijobe, surpreso. Goku sorria para aquilo, com ar satisfeito. Rose estava imóvel, enquanto Garnet sorria levemente.

Ambos tiveram tempo de vê-lo desmaiar, pouco antes da nave zarpar em direção do espaço. Enquanto se encontrava em choque completo, a Gem verde começou a murmurar consiga mesma. - "Eu não acredito que ele me deixou aqui!" - os dois menores ouviram aquilo, e começaram a exclamar.

"Olha, uma daquelas Gems ficou aqui na Terra!" - exclamou Ametista, apontando para ela. - "Eu não acredito que ele me deixou aqui!" - repetiu a Gem verde, em pleno olhar frustrado. - "Pelo visto, aquele Saiyajin a abandonou aqui na Terra, ou não a percebeu!" - murmurou Rose, em dúvidas.

Os dois menores chegaram perto dela, após ela se deitar no chão, e abraçar suas pernas. - "Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse me largar, desse jeito, assim!" - "Pois é, ele não pensou em você!" - respondeu Ametista, rindo. - "E com certeza, te deixou na mão, como fez com os outros!" - concluiu Krillin, indignado.

Depois de um momento, Garnet se aproximou deles, silenciosamente, e mancando. - "E vocês sabem o que isso significa?" - ao entenderem aquilo, os dois menores sorriram, enquanto Peridot respondia. - "Estou presa nesse planeta, pra sempre!"

"Não, você vai poder conviver conosco, agora!" - berrou a Gem menor, sorrindo, e a abraçando. Krillin sorriu levemente para aquilo, enquanto perguntava. - "Pois é! Isso não é demais?" - como resposta, a Gem verde só pode gemer, dando para ouvir do outro mundo e do espaço.

Depois disso, ele, Goku, Garnet e Rose Quartz olhavam para o céu, em plena determinação. O que será que o futuro lhes preservava? Eles encontrariam e enfrentariam aquele Saiyajin novamente? Que verdades a mais, eles não sabiam? E quando isso iria acontecer?

 _Por enquanto, a Terra foi salva da destruição! Será mesmo? Por que o Senhor Kaioh disse 'que ainda não haviam lutado com a origem do mal'?_

 **E aqui está o último capítulo dessa Fanfic. Fiquei escrevendo-a até as 5:00 AM, e só pude postar agora, e irei aproveitar para dormir direito. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e ainda adicionei a cena final do episódio 'Mensagem Recebida'. Esperem eu terminar a outra Fanfic, e começar a outra Saga.**

 **P.S: Jasper retornará em breve, pois eu tenho planos para essa personagem.**

 **Spoiler: Uma nova Gem aparecerá, lutará contra e se juntará a eles. Comentem e tentem adivinhar quem será essa nova Gem, e aguardem o meu retorno, em breve...**


End file.
